Aprender a Amar
by Lika Malfoy
Summary: Uma nova aluna entra em Hogwarts, mexendo com a vida de todos, principalmente com a de Draco. Descobrem que juntos podiam mudar muita coisa, inclusive suas próprias vidas afinal, ela era a única que poderia ensinar ao sonserino a amar.
1. A Chave do Portal

**Nota 1:** Aquele blá, blá, blá que vocês já conhecem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos e os direitos autorais são todos da titia J.K. Rowling (que para quem não sabe se chama Joanne, uma pessoa admirável), Editora Rocco e todos que tem algum tipo de envolvimento com a marca Harry Potter.

**Nota 2:** Bem, vocês vão perceber durante o decorrer da história que tem muitos personagens de minha criação, inclusive a principal. Mas nesse primeiro capítulo ela ainda não aparece, então... vamos lá gente! Leiam com amor e carinho pq é exatamente assim que eu escrevo. Espero q gostem e Boa Leitura!

**Aprender a Amar**

A Chave do Portal

Era uma manhã tranqüila na casa dos Weasleys quando Harry e Hermione chegaram. Como todos os anos, estavam lá se preparando para o início das aulas. Iriam para o 6º ano e estavam muito empolgados. O trio havia mudado muito. Estavam mais bonitos e até mesmo mais maduros.

Na sala da Toca, preparavam-se para ir ao Beco diagonal comprar o material escolar e todo o resto das coisas pre precisariam durante o ano.

-Onde está Gina? –perguntou Hermione ao perceber que não havia visto a amiga o dia inteiro.

-Realmente, onde ela está Rony? Ainda não a vi. –Harry falou enquanto lia O Profeta Diário. Sempre as mesmas notícias, as mesmas fofocas, as mesmas mentiras.

-Imagino que no quarto. Vou chamá-la. –disse e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Quando chegou no quarto da irmã, bateu na porta e chamou por ela.

-Gina!!!!!!!!!!! Vamos, estão todos te esperando!

-Já vou. Harry e Mione já chegaram? –ela disse do lado de dentro.

-Sim. O seu amorzinho já chegou e Hermione também, mas você não os viu porque está aí à manhã toda.

-Cala a boca Rony!! –gritou parecendo muito irritada. –Se o Harry escutar eu mato você!

-Tudo bem Gina, ele não escutou, agora vamos. –Rony não estava muito animado. –Você está nesse quarto desde de manhã. O que está fazendo?

-Já vou Rony, estou me arrumando e arrumando minhas coisas.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro, só estou terminando de arrumar meu cabelo. –Rony abriu a porta do quarto e quando viu Gina ficou irritadíssimo. Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

-Virgínia Weasley, onde você pensa que vai com essa saia? –perguntou insatisfeito com o comprimento da saia da irmã. Gina não estava usando uma saia tão curta, mas Rony era dramático e muito ciumento com ela.

-No beco Diagonal com vocês –respondeu cinicamente, não vendo problema algum.

-Pois trate de tirar essa saia agora mesmo ou você acha que o _Harry_ vai se impressionar com isso? –Rony falou ironicamente sorrindo. Sempre soube da paixão da irmã. Todos sabiam.

-Rony você é um saco. –Gina começou a gritar tentando controlar-se para não bater no ruivo.

-Você acha que a mãe vai deixar você usar essa saia? –Rony também começou a gritar fazendo com que Hermione subisse no quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Pára Rony! Eu uso o que eu quiser!

-Você que pensa. Ou você acha que eu vou deixar você usar isso?

-O que está acontecendo aqui Rony? –perguntou Hermione assustada ao entrar no quarto e ver os dois discutindo.

-Gina quer usar esse pedacinho de pano para ir ao beco diagonal! –respondeu se acalmando e sentando na cama.

-Esse ''pedacinho de pano'' foi a mamãe que me deu. –falou Gina triunfante.

-Agora é a mãe que ficou louca. As mulheres dessa família estão ficando loucas. –Rony se jogou por completo na cama colocando as mãos no rosto em sinal de preocupação.

-Ai Rony, vai descendo que eu já encontro vocês e levo a Gina. –Mione puxou Rony da cama e foi ''arrastando'' ele em direção à porta

-Rony, eu não ligo para o Harry. –falou Gina bem mais calma. –E não me importa se ele vai ou não gostar da minha roupa.

-Mione, vê se consegue convencer essa cabeça dura a trocar de roupa. –pediu zangado, sendo empurrado pela amiga para fora do quarto.

-Não mesmo. –Mione falou por uma fresta. –Vou ver até se ela tem uma igual pra me emprestar. –terminou rindo e fechou a porta na cara de Rony.

-Mione! Para com isso e abre essa porta agora. –Rony gritava exageradamente enquanto batia na porta. –Não faz isso Mione! Abra essa porta MIONE!!! –Acabou desistindo e desceu para a sala pisando duro e reclamando com todo mundo.

-Esse seu irmão, hein Gina? Morre de ciúme de você... –Hermione parou de falar ao ver que Gina parecia muito triste e logo percebeu porque. –Não fica assim Gi, você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia namorar a Cho.

-Droga Mione, eu odeio o Harry. –Gina a abraçou não agüentando a tristeza. –Por que eu tenho que gostar dele? Por que?!

-Não fica assim. –Levantou a amiga e lhe lançou um sorriso. –Como você está bonita Gi. É por isso que Rony morre de ciúmes de você. –tentou mudar de assunto. –As férias fizeram bem para você... E para o Rony também... –concluiu e desviou o olhar distraída.

-Você reparou como o Rony está diferente? –Gina perguntou maliciosamente tentando esquecer Harry por um momento.

-É... e você também. –Queria desviar-se do assunto de qualquer forma. Ficava constrangida ao falar de Rony daquela forma por mais que soubesse que começara a vê-lo com outros olhos.

-Não tenta mudar de assunto. Na casa da minha tia, muitas meninas corriam atrás de Rony e ele não deu bola pra nenhuma.

-Não dá pra acreditar. Seu irmão é tão assanhadinho. Agora vamos descer e deixar a conversa para depois. E vê se fica normal quando ver o Harry e não fique gaguejando. –Hermione puxou Gina para fora do quarto.

-Eu prometi pra mim mesma que ia esquecer Harry e vou conseguir. –falou tentando se convencer que conseguiria, mesmo que não acreditasse muito naquilo.

Saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas em direção a sala. Mione foi na frente.

-Mione, a Gina trocou de roupa? –perguntou Rony preocupado como se aquilo fosse realmente algo grave.

-Ela não vai trocar de roupa Rony, pare de encher sua irmã. –falou a senhora Weasley ao entrar na sala. Se virou para Hermione. –Viu querida como Rony está ciumento com a irmã?

-Mas ele tem motivo, né?! Gina não é mais uma criança. –A morena falou ao se virar para direção da escada, de onde Gina vinha, mas Harry estava de costas e não a viu chegar.

-Vamos? Já estamos atrasados e...

Quando Harry se virou e viu Gina, que tinha acabado de descer as escadas, ficou boquiaberto e não completou o que estava dizendo. Aquela que ele sempre tinha como uma irmã mais nova estava muito diferente.

-Pronto Gina, já se mostrou o suficiente, não acha? –Rony ficou meio irritado ao perceber que Harry olhava muito para sua irmã. –Agora vai pegar a outra metade da sua saia. –terminou bufando.

-Para de me encher Rony, toma conta da sua vida. –Ao perceber que Harry estava ali, Gina se virou para ele. –Olá Harry, desculpe eu não ter vindo falar com vocês antes, mas eu gosto de arrumar minha mala antes e...

-Tudo bem. –interrompeu Harry. Todos repararam que ele ainda estava meio bobo. Percebendo que Gina estava ficando sem graça, Hermione a puxou para o jardim. Molly sempre quis que Gina namorasse Harry então achou a oportunidade perfeita para falar.

-Gina está muito bonita, não é Harry?

-Si... Sim. Ela está linda. –Harry gaguejava um pouco.

-Por Deus mãe. Não o deixe sem graça. –Jorge resolveu falar antes que a mãe dissesse algo mais.

-É verdade mãe. Agora vamos antes que fique tarde. –Fred completou. Os gêmeos continuavam os mesmos. Apesar de terem crescido, continuavam brincalhões e muito engraçados.

-Tudo bem, vamos. –Molly respondeu com ar de derrota.

Harry ficou parado pensando, quando Rony o chamou e disse que já estavam indo, e ele então o acompanhou.

Na hora em que Jorge ia entrar na lareira, viu algo.

-Olhem, é uma coruja. –ele disse apontando para a janela.

-Eu nunca a vi, de onde será que ela é? –perguntou Fred intrigado

Gina correu e pegou o pergaminho que estava amarrado na patinha da coruja. Ao ver que era para seu pai se dirigiu a Rony lhe jogando o pergaminho no rosto já que ele tinha o costume de entregar todas as cartas para o pai.

-Puxa Gina, não é pra tanto. Não precisa ficar chateada comigo. –Rony colocou o pergaminho na poltrona onde estava sentado, se levantou e foi falar com ela. –É claro que eu fico com ciúmes de você. Você viu na casa da tia como um monte de garotos ficou em cima de você. Sou seu irmão e meu dever é cuidar de você.

-Mas também um monte de garotas não largou do seu pé e eu não fiquei enchendo sua paciência. –Gina respondeu seriamente ao irmão.

Molly olhou para Hermione e para Harry, que estavam sentados no sofá, e percebeu que os dois ficaram com raiva do que haviam escutado e disfarçou um risinho.

-Me desculpe. Não vou mais implicar com suas roupas. –falou Rony abaixando a cabeça.

-Me desculpe você. Eu não devia ter ficado zangada só por isso. Se quiser eu posso trocar de roupa...

-Não precisa. Eu tomo conta de você. –sorriu. "_E do Harry também" _pensou.

Abraçaram-se. Nesse momento, Harry pensou como gostaria de estar no lugar de Rony, mas ao lembrar de Cho reprovou a si mesmo por estar pensando na irmã de seu melhor amigo.

-Que lindo, vou tirar uma foto. –Molly se emocionou ao ver os filhos.

-A mãe, por favor... –Fred tentava reprimi-la. –Peraí, onde está o Jorge?

-Ele já foi. –Hermione respondeu.

-Já está tarde vamos indo. –Molly mandou todos irem para perto da lareira. Fred foi primeiro, depois foi Hermione seguida de Gina, mas quando chegou a vez de Rony, Harry o lembrou do pergaminho.

-É mesmo, vou deixar no escritório do papai. Vão indo você e a mãe que logo depois de vocês eu vou. Mas me encontrem na loja de artigos para quadribol.

-Tudo bem. Venha senhora Weasley, a senhora primeiro. –Harry estendeu a mão a Molly para ajuda-la ir a lareira.

-Obrigada Harry. Sempre tão gentil. –Molly pegou um pouco de pó de Floo. –BECO DIAGONAL. –E logo sumiu envolvida por um fogo verde.

-Te vejo na loja Rony. –Harry voltou para mais perto dele.

-Tá. –concordou, mas logo se lembrou de uma coisa e se virou para Harry. –Toma conta da Gina.

-Claro... Sabe Rony, ela está muito bonita.

-Eu sei. Eu percebi quando você a viu. –falou ciumento, mas brincando.

-Deu pra notar? –ele ficou sem jeito.

-Harry, não se esqueça que você tem namorada.

-Eu sei. –desanimou. –Já vou, tchau!

-Tchau!

Rony ficou sozinho. Pegou o pergaminho. Olhou e viu que o pai nunca tinha recebido um pergaminho como aquele antes. Estava muito curioso para saber o que era. De primeira, ele ficou meio desconfiado afinal não tinha o nome de quem havia mandado. Mas ele não agüentou a curiosidade e o abriu. No exato momento que ele abriu por completo o pergaminho, uma luz que saia dele invadiu toda a sala. Uma luz tão forte que não permitia que Rony enxergasse nada. Colocou o braço sobre o rosto em sinal de defesa. Começou a sentir uma sensação estranha e fechou os olhos. Não era dor o que ele sentia, mas era uma coisa muito estranha que poucas vezes havia sentido. Foi sendo envolvido por essa forte luz do pergaminho. Era uma Chave do Portal.

**Nota final:** Gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Vocês não têm noção do quanto eu demorei pra postar essa fic aqui. Comecei a escrevê-la em 2003 e já terminei. Agora, como estou com tempo tô postando aqui. Não liguem se o começo é um tanto anormal. Afinal, foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi na vida. Fui consertando algumas coisas, melhorando outras, mas não pude fazer muita coisa para não mudar o original que está no outro site. Enfim... Quem quiser conferir a capa da fic que eu fiz entra no link: http://i72. Bem, um detalhe: Sei que Gina não é Virgínia, mas sim Ginevra, mas, por Merlin, Ginevra dói! A história começa realmente no próximo capítulo. Posso pedir uma coisa? QUERO REVIEWS!!!! CRÌTICAS, ELOGIOS, ESCULACHOS, XINGAMENTOS, TUDO QUE FOR POSSÍVEL!!!! É muito importante! XD E é isso xD

BJOK'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	2. Uma Nova Amizade

**Nota 1:** A partir desse capítulo já tem a minha personagem (a principal) pela qual eu espero que vocês sintam muita simpatia. As coisas vão mudar muito pra ela e pra Rony também. Leiam e se divirtam.D

**Nota 2:** Esse capítulo tá um pouquinho maior que o outro e está MUITO melhor. Vocês vão gostar! xD

**Aprender a Amar**

Uma Nova Amizade

Quando Rony abriu os olhos entrou em pânico. Levantou-se do chão de onde estava deitado. Não reconheceu aquele lugar. As pessoas eram diferentes, as lojas eram diferentes, tudo era diferente. Raciocinou e acabou por concluir onde estava: uma rua trouxa. Ele sabia pois sempre via as fotos que seu pai trazia. Entrou em desespero. Não gritava nem emitia som algum mas, olhando a sua face, dava para perceber que estava completamente apavorado, estava pálido como nunca estivera. As pessoas em sua volta mal o viam. Estavam ocupadas demais cuidando de suas próprias vidas e também estavam acostumadas a ver outras pessoas nas ruas todo o tempo.

Sarah estava indo para o colégio com sua amiga Cíntia como todos os dias. Caminhavam lentamente quando a amiga falou:

-Olha Sarinha, aquele garoto. Meu Deus olha a cara dele. –Sarah se virou para vê-lo e ficou com muita pena. Ela era do tipo de pessoa que não se importava com nada se fosse preciso ajudar alguém. Alguns, que a invejava pela sua bondade, diziam que ela era ingênua, mas isso não era verdade. Muito pelo ao contrário, ela era muito esperta, mas tinha bom coração.

-Coitado. Ele parece estar apavorado. Eu vou ver o que ele tem.

-Não! –Cíntia segurou o braço dela a trazendo de volta. –Você está maluca! Vai que ele te seqüestra. Eu sei que ele não tem cara disso e até que é bem bonitinho, –Cíntia fez uma cara ao observa-lo novamente que Sarah, particularmente, achou muito engraçada. –mas ele pode te fazer mal. Olha o jeito dele, definitivamente não é normal. Além do mais, vamos nos atrasar para a aula.

-Não. –insistiu teimosa como sempre. –Vai você. Eu sei que ele não vai me fazer mal, eu sinto isso.

-Então está bem, mas não diga que eu não te avisei quando ele te assaltar.

Elas se despediram e Cíntia se foi. Quando Sarah se aproximou do rapaz viu que ele não estava nada bem. Tinha começado a cair uma forte chuva e ele estava ficando todo encharcado e sujo com a lama que se formava no chão.

Quando Rony percebeu que aquela garota estava se aproximando dele, ficou temeroso. Sentou-se no chão onde estava antes. Não sabia onde estava e não tinha idéia do que falar e como agir.

-Calma. Não se preocupe, eu não vou te fazer mal. Quero te ajudar.

Rony não entendeu absolutamente nada. Não sabia falar a língua da garota. Entrou em um desespero pior. Não conseguiria voltar para casa sem ao menos falar a língua local. Para quem pediria ajuda?

Pela cara que ele fizera, logo Sarah percebeu que ele não a entendia. Refletiu um pouco e reparou em seu aspecto nada parecido com as pessoas dali. A cor da pele, a roupa... Ele definitivamente não poderia ser dali.

-Você é americano, inglês ou alguma coisa parecida? –perguntou em inglês. Sarah teve muita facilidade em aprender inglês, pois sua mãe era britânica e assim, rapidamente aprendeu a língua.

-Você fala minha língua! –Rony sentiu se enchendo de esperança ao escutá-la falar novamente. Poderia falar com ela e pedir ajuda. Sarah respondeu fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e depois estendeu uma mão a Rony e ele a segurou.

-Preciso de ajuda. Eu estou um pouco perdido. –Ele deu um sorriso nervoso

-E está um pouco encharcado também. –Sarah brincou e os dois riram. –Venha que eu te ajudo. Levanta daí.

-Eu moro aqui perto. Eu posso te emprestar umas roupas, sei lá. Qual é o seu nome?

-É Ronald, Ronald Weasley. E o seu?

-Sarah, Sarah Wynette.

-Wynette? Seu sobrenome é inglês? –Rony se surpreendeu com a resposta da bela garota. Imaginou que ela fosse brasileira, pois ele reconheceu a língua que ela falou antes como português, embora não soubesse falar.

-Sim. Por que?

-Não, nada. É que você é brasileira, não é?

-Sim. Aqui é muito comum encontrar brasileiros. –disse rindo e Rony não entendeu o porquê. –E você? De onde é?

-Londres.

-Puxa! Que legal! Como você veio parar aqui! –Rony ia responder, mas ela o interrompeu. –Espera. Venha e depois você me conta.

Sarah resolveu parar em uma lanchonete para pagar um lanche para ele. Rony estranhou o lugar, mas tentou se comportar como as outras pessoas que estavam ao redor. Quando foram fazer o pedido, Sarah perguntou o que ele queria.

-Nada. –Ele abaixou a cabeça. –Eu não tenho dinheiro.

-Não esquenta. Eu pago pra você.

-Obrigado. Eu não posso recusar, estou com muita fome e com frio também.

-Comemos e depois vamos para minha casa. Agora, o que você quer?

-Tem suco de abóbora?

-Hum? –Ela se assustou com o pedido. –Suco de abóbora? Aqui no Brasil não é muito normal beberem suco de abóbora, pelo menos não aqui no Rio de Janeiro.

-Eu estou no Brasil! Não acredito que estou no Brasil. –Rony se alegrou. Sempre tivera vontade de conhecer aquele país por ser tão diferente do qual ele vivia. Sempre ouvira seus irmãos Fred e Jorge falarem muito bem do país.

-O que você achou? –riu estranhando. –Lógico que estamos no Brasil. Mas então, o que você quer sem ser suco de abóbora?

-Cerveja amanteigada tem?

-Não, tem cerveja normal. Mas mesmo assim você não pode beber. Quantos anos você tem?

-16, por que?

-Você não pode tomar cerveja. Não aqui no Brasil.

-E pudim de carne, tem?

-Não. –Sarah cada vez mais estranhava os pedidos que o ruivo fazia. Estava confusa.

-E pudim de arroz?

-Também não. –ela falou rindo.

-Que raios de culinária é essa que não tem nada? –Rony disse irritado.

-Eu vou pedir pra você. Se não for assim, nunca sairemos daqui.

Ela pediu dois sanduíches naturais e duas latas de refrigerante. Quando ela abriu a lata Rony levou um susto.

-O que foi? Nunca abriu uma lata antes? –Rony fez um sinal de não com a cabeça.

Sarah, definitivamente, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Primeiro ela encontrara um garoto na rua. _''Um garoto muito bonitinho''_ ela pensava disfarçando um sorriso. Aí, descobre que ele mora na Inglaterra. _''Ele nunca abriu uma lata e pede suco de abóbora''._ Esses pensamentos eram impossíveis de não passar na sua cabeça. Tudo era muito estranho.

Se Sarah estava meio confusa, Rony estava pirando. _''Como isso aconteceu?''_ ele perguntava para si mesmo e então se lembrou do pergaminho. _''É claro. Uma chave de portal! ''._ Ele fez uma expressão de que se lembrava de algo que chamou a atenção de Sarah.

-O que houve? –ela deu um sorriso simpático, mas muito curioso

-Não é nada. –Rony ''despertou'' de seus pensamentos.

Comeram e foram para a casa de Sarah. Rony ficou sem jeito, mas logo ela fez com que ele ficasse à vontade. Sua mãe não estava em casa. Pegou uma camiseta e uma bermuda emprestadas com seu vizinho que era seu amigo e as deu para Rony. Disse que ele poderia tomar banho e indicou o caminho do banheiro. Antes que ele entrasse, ela o chamou.

-Ronald, quando...

-Rony –interrompeu ele. –Pode me chamar de Rony.

-Rony fica melhor. –ela brincou fazendo uma cara de pensativa. –Bom Rony, quando você sair do banheiro me dê suas roupas para eu lavar.

-Tá. –Quando Rony ia entrar no banheiro, se virou para Sarah novamente. –Sabe, você não deveria trazer qualquer pessoa para dentro de sua casa, pode ser perigoso.

-Eu sei, mas sinto confiança em você... Mas você também não deveria acompanhar qualquer pessoa que te oferece ajuda.

-Digo o mesmo. Não sei porque, mas sinto confiança em você. –Os dois trocaram sorrisos e Rony entrou no banheiro.

Ele ficou impressionado com o cômodo. Tinha muitas coisas que ele nunca tinha visto. Abriu o armário e reparou que algumas coisas eram um pouco parecidas. Ao entrar no chuveiro ficou pensando como Sarah era bonita. E realmente era. Tinha longuíssimos cabelos até o quadril, castanhos com levíssimas ondulaçõesSua pele era bronzeada e seus olhos eramverdes, os mais vivos que ele já havia visto. Por coincidência lembrava muito os de Harry.

_-_Pare de pensar bobagens Ronald Weasley. –Ele se censurou ao perceber que estava tendo pensamentos não muito apropriados com a menina que acabara de conhecer.

-Rony? Depois venha até a sala que quero conversar com você. –Sarah falava por detrás da porta.

-Tudo bem. Já estou indo.

Ao sair do boxe do banheiro rapidamente acabou escorregando e caindo. Levantou-se reclamando de sua falta de atenção. Secou-se, colocou a roupa e se olhou no espelho. Era a roupa mais estranha que ele já havia vestido, mas mesmo assim saiu e foi para a sala.

-Nossa! Você fica bem melhor com essa roupa sabia? –Sarah concluiu sorrindo.

-Obrigado. –Rony ficou muito feliz com o elogio, mas preferiu mudar de assunto. –Sabe, eu pensei e... resolvi te contar a verdade. –Sentou-se ao lado de Sarah no sofá. –Eu ia mentir e dizer qualquer coisa, mas sinto que posso confiar em você. –Enquanto falava ele passava a mão pela nuca nervosamente. –Acho que se eu falar isso para qualquer outra pessoa ela irá rir, mas se não falar com ninguém, não conseguirei ir para casa.

-Nossa, deve ser grave, mas pode falar. –Sarah parecia preocupada com o que ele poderia dizer. Na verdade ela já estava meio preocupada, sabia que ele tinha algo de diferente, só não conseguia imaginar o que.

-Eu sou diferente de você. Não sou uma pessoa comum.

-Vai dizer que você é um marciano? –Sarah brincou rindo.

-O que é isso? Marciano?

-Vai falar que você não sabe? –Rony fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. –Realmente você não é comum.

-Eu vou ser direto. Eu sou um bruxo.

Sarah fitou-o séria e começou a rir sem parar. Dava leves tapinhas na perna de Rony, que estava ao seu lado sem entender a reação da menina. –Pára de palhaçada. Pode falar a verdade. –Ela tentava se controlar, mas não conseguia. Ria descontroladamente.

-Eu estou falando a verdade. –Rony falou tão sério que Sarah parou de rir no exato momento. Pela feição dele aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

Ele contou tudo sobre ele e sobre o mundo bruxo. Sobre Hogwarts, seus amigos, sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, até sobre Draco Malfoy, quadribol, feitiços e tudo mais. A cada coisa que ele falava ela se impressionava mais. Assim ficaram a tarde toda. Apenas conversando. A essas alturas eles já haviam virado amigos. Rony tinha razão. Se ele contasse isso para qualquer outro trouxa, provavelmente o achariam louco. Logo depois de Rony contar tudo, inclusive sobre Voldemort, a mãe de Sarah chegou.

-Olá filha. Está com um novo amigo? –Ela entrou, jogou sua bolsa no sofá e logo deu um beijo na filha.

-Sim mãe. –falava Sarah como se tivesse despertado de um sonho. Um sonho onde acabara de descobrir um novo mundo. –Esse é Rony. Mãe, você não vai acreditar, ele é um... –Ela não terminou de falar ao perceber a besteira que iria fazer afinal, a mãe não acreditaria e, mesmo se acreditasse, isso deveria ser um segredo. –amigo do colégio. Será que ele pode dormir aqui? Os pais dele estão viajando e ele não queria ficar sozinho em casa.

-Claro filha. Depois você arruma a cama do quarto de visitas, sem problemas. –Ia para seu quarto quando Sarah a chamou.

-Mãe! Ele é britânico.

-Nossa! –A mãe de Sarah fez uma cara de quem estava desconcertada. –Legal. Desculpe-me por não ficar muito com vocês, mas estou morrendo de sono e vou dormir. Boa noite para vocês.

-Boa noite, para mim porque ele não entendeu nada do que a senhora falou. Fala com ele em inglês.

Ela se despediu de Rony e foi para o quarto. Ele estava impressionado com a facilidade de Sarah falar duas línguas simultaneamente. Em um minuto ela estava conversando com ele em inglês. No outro falava com sua mãe em português.

-Como você consegue falar duas línguas assim, tão normalmente?

-Bom... –Sarah contou para Rony não só sobre ela aprender a falar inglês com sua mãe que era britânica mas tudo também. Começou a contar quase toda a sua vida. Que não tinha parentes e não conhecia seu pai. Ela comentou também que sua mãe guardava muitos segredos dela, pois sempre a via escrevendo cartas, além de sempre deixar frases no ar como: ''um dia você vai saber'' ou ''seu futuro não será do jeito que você pensa''. Sarah muitas vezes ficava um pouco assustada com isso, mas acabou se acostumando.

-Nossa! Você é bem diferente do tipo de trouxa que eu pensei que um dia fosse conhecer.

-Trouxa! –Sarah perguntou sem entender o que ele disse.

-É a definição que nós damos para quem não é bruxo.

-Ahm! Mas... o mundo bruxo é um segredo, não é?

-Claro! –Rony disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. –Ninguém pode saber.

-Se é um segredo, então por que você me contou?

-Confio em você. Não sei porque, mas confio. É algo que eu não posso explicar.

Sarah apoiou sua mão sobre o ombro de Rony dando um sorriso muito doce

-Eu acho que você é um garoto muito legal. –Agora ela pegava as mãos de Rony. –Obrigada pela confiança. Não vai se arrepender.

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos quando foram interrompidos por uma voz.

-Amigos hein! –A mãe de Sarah havia ido à cozinha beber alguma coisa e comentou com um sorriso hirônico.

-Mãe! –Sarah se assustou.

-Não é... não é nada do que a senhora... está pensando. –Rony tentava se explicar entre gaguejos.

-Eu não estou pensando nada. –ela disse irônica. –Só vim pegar um copo d'água. –Pegou o copo, bebeu, deu um beijo em Rony e em Sarah e foi dormir.

-Sua mãe parece ser muito legal Sarah.

-É sim. Eu a amo muito... Bem, vamos dormir. Vem que eu te mostro seu quarto. –Sarah saiu puxando a mão do ruivo e o levou até o quarto de visitas.

-É aqui que você vai dormir. Tem travesseiros e cobertores no guarda-roupa. –Sarah abriu o pequeno guarda roupa, mostrando tudo que havia nele. –Também tem um pijama de um antigo amigo meu que acabou esquecendo aqui. Pode usar, acho que dá em você.

Rony ficou impressionado com o quarto. Era uma coisa totalmente diferente do que ele imaginava. Sarah o chamou para conhecer o seu quarto. Era muito parecido com o de Gina a não ser pelo...

-O que é isso? –Rony perguntou deslumbrado enquanto apontava para uma caixa meio azul em cima de uma escrivaninha.

-Isso? –Sarah apontou para o mesmo. –É um computador. Nele você pode fazer muitas coisas, você nunca viu um?

-Não, me mostra? Por favor... –Ele fez uma carinha de chorão que Sarah não resistiu.

-Tá bom. Vou pegar outra cadeira. –Sarah foi pegar uma outra cadeira que estava no canto do quarto até que Rony a interrompeu.

-Não precisa. –Rony pegou sua varinha, que ele resolveu esconder na roupa para não causar nenhum acidente, apontou para a cadeira. –_Accio_. –proferiu.

-Co... como... você fez... fez... isso? –Sarah gaguejava tamanho o espanto que sentia.

-É fácil. Eu trouxe a cadeira até mim.

-E isso na sua mão? É a sua varinha? –Sarah puxou a cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Rony que já estava sentado.

-Sim. Eu não te mostrei antes porque...

-Tudo bem. –Sarah o interrompeu. –Mas, como funciona? –Ela estava ainda mais admirada. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida de que toda aquela história era mentira, agora não tinha mais.

-É só você proferir um feitiço e pronto. Mas tem que se concentrar. Agora me mostra como funciona o compe... compa... compita...

-Computador. –Sarah disse entre risos. –Desde que você me mostre outros feitiços.

-Ok, mas apenas um porque não é permitido o uso de magia aqui.

**Nota final:** Gente, axu que vcs concordam que esse capítulo ta melhor né! Espero que tenham realmente gostado! Por isso... REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Depende de vcs essa fic melhorar e ficar 10!

BJOK'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	3. A Busca

**Aprender a Amar**

A Busca

A família e os amigos de Rony esperavam por ele em frente à loja de Quadribol há muito tempo e já estavam muito impacientes. Precisavam começar as compras para as aulas e Rony estava os atrasando.

-Já chega de esperar! Vou para a Toca e vocês façam suas compras. –Molly já estava irritada. Odiava ficar esperando, mas também estava preocupada. Mal sabia ela o que tinha acontecido com o filho.

-Calma mãe. Rony deve ter tido algo urgente para fazer para papai ou alguma coisa parecida. –Gina tentava acalmar a mãe, mas também estava muito impaciente.

-Não, não. Rony não é assim. Ele seria capaz de vir aqui só para avisar que iria demorar. Estou ficando preocupada.

-Se a senhora acha que aconteceu alguma coisa é melhor voltar. Nós fazemos nossas compras, me dê a lista de Rony que eu compro para ele. –Harry também estava achando aquela demora estranha.

-Obrigada querido, tome o dinheiro. –Molly pegou sua bolsa e tirou o dinheiro dando na mão de Harry. –Acho que isso é suficiente. Qualquer coisa você pega mais com a Gina. Gina, querida –Agora Molly se referia à filha. –tome para comprar seu material.

Os gêmeos foram para a loja deles: a _Genialidades Weasley,_ que vendia muitas coisas e estava indo muito bem. Mas mesmo eles tendo seu próprio dinheiro, preferiram continuar morando na Toca junto da família.

-Prestem atenção. –Molly chamou a atenção de todos. –Depois que vocês terminarem de fazer suas compras, me encontrem aqui, em frente à loja de quadribol. Marquei com Rony que nos encontraríamos aqui. Qualquer coisa...

Minutos depois Gina, Hermione e Harry foram comprar seus materiais enquanto conversavam animadamente. Também não desconfiavam do que acontecera.

Ao chegar na Toca, Molly procurou por Rony em todos os lugares e não o achou. Gritava por ele e nada. Começou a ficar assustada. Não sabia onde o filho estava, mas ao ver o relógio onde mostrava onde os Weasley estavam, prendeu um grito de susto e não pensou duas vezes antes de aparatar no Ministério da Magia.

-O QUE? –O senhor Weasley quase caiu da cadeira ao escutar Molly.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu Arthur. –Molly falava tentando segurar o choro. –Rony está num lugar trouxa. Eu vi no relógio. Ele não está em nenhum lugar bruxo. –Não se conteve mais e caiu aos prantos.

-Precisamos ir busca-lo. –Arthur pegou sua maleta e se levantou da cadeira. –Vamos. –Logo os dois aparataram de volta para a Toca.

Ao chegar lá, Arthur deixou sua maleta em cima do sofá e foi logo dizendo:

-Molly, vá ao beco diagonal pegar as crianças e eu vou buscar Rony.

-Como você vai acha-lo? O lugar onde ele está deve ser longe daqui e...

-Vejo se consigo ajuda do Ministério para conseguir o lugar exato onde ele está e por lá eu dou um jeito. Não se preocupe, logo estarei de volta.

-Tudo bem. –Molly deu um beijo em Arthur e ele se foi.

Em seguida, Molly foi para o Beco Diagonal encontrar os outros. Chegando lá todos esperavam impacientes.

-Mãe! Finalmente você chegou! –Gina se levantou irritada de onde todos estavam sentados. –Estamos mofando aqui a um tempão.

-Eu tive... problemas. –Molly hesitava um pouco em falar. Não queria contar a verdade.

-Problemas! Que tipo de problemas faz com que...

-Pare Gina! –Hermione se levantara a interrompendo. –Não vê que sua mãe estava chorando.

-Não estava chorando. –Molly tentou disfarçar dando um sorriso muito sem graça. –Vamos para casa agora, vocês já compraram tudo?

-Sim, compramos tudo. –Hermione respondeu séria. –Senhora Weasley, o que houve com Rony? –perguntou percebendo que era alguma coisa com ele.

Molly explicou o que havia acontecido e todos ficaram muito assustados com o que poderia acontecer com Rony. Mas não adiantaria nada ficarem assim, então foram para casa esperar Arthur.

Arthur foi ao ministério e pediu ajuda para encontrar seu filho. Ninguém hesitou já que ele trabalhava há muitos anos lá e era muito respeitado. Depois de trabalharem bastante, descobriram onde Rony estava e deram o endereço para Arthur, que agradeceu. Foi até o Departamento de Transportes Mágicos e pediu uma Chave de Portal potente para leva-lo até Rony. Todos entenderam a necessidade dele e deram o que ele pediu. Quando resolveu tudo, já era noite. Decidiu voltar para a Toca e pela manhã iria buscar seu filho. Quando chegou, todos estavam na sala. Até Fred e Jorge que procuravam sempre ficar mais descontraídos estavam muito aflitos e preocupados.

-Senhor Weasley, onde Rony está? –Harry também estava muito preocupado com seu amigo e estava disposto a ajudar em tudo que fosse preciso.

-Ele, não sei como, foi parar num país da América do Sul, Brasil.

Arthur não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo. Não sabia como seu filho estaria em um lugar trouxa. E também, quando fosse busca-lo, não saberia se virar muito bem lá. Por mais que se interessasse pelos trouxas, não os conhecia muito bem. Lembrou-se que Harry e Hermione foram criados como trouxas. Poderiam ajudar. Então pediu para Harry, que era mais íntimo da família, para ajuda-lo. Sem pensar duas vezes o rapaz concordou, mas Hermione lembrou que, apesar de Harry conhecer bem o mundo trouxa, ele era inglês. O Brasil era muito diferente da Inglaterra. Molly então concluiu que os únicos que poderiam ajuda-lo eram os gêmeos já que eles tinham viajado para o Brasil há pouco tempo. Fred e Jorge ficaram muito felizes em poder viajar novamente para o Brasil para ajudar o irmão. Depois de muito conversa todos foram dormir, ou pelo menos tentar.

Rony e Sarah ficaram durante muito tempo no computador. Sarah mostrou como era a Internet, os jogos, vídeos e tudo mais. Ele ficou totalmente espantado e admirado com tudo.

-Nossa... Já passa das duas da madrugada. Precisamos ir dormir. –Sarah bocejava enquanto falava.

-Realmente. Já vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite. –Levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção à porta.

-Espere. –Sarah correu atrás dele. –Boa noite. –Deu um beijo em seu rosto.

Quando ele foi devolver o beijo, ficaram se olhando fixamente. Um admirando o outro. Eles eram tão diferentes e se davam tão bem. Não resistiram e se beijaram. Os dois queriam aquele beijo, mas logo perceberam que não havia nenhum sentimento a não ser uma grande amizade que estava nascendo. Pensaram ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo não estava certo e se afastaram. Não tinha sentido eles ficarem juntos a não ser como amigos.

-Desculpe. Eu pensei que era isso que eu queria, mas não é. –Rony tentava se desculpar, mas estava muito sem graça pelo que acontecera.

-Que bom. Porque eu senti o mesmo. –Sarah começou a rir e logo Rony também estava rindo.

Os dois sabiam que aquele beijo não tinha representado nada. Na verdade representou algo para Rony. Ele agora tinha certeza de quem ele gostava. Ele gostava de uma bruxinha que naquele exato momento estava na Toca muito preocupada com ele e não conseguia dormir.

Rony foi para o quarto, pegou o pijama que Sarah havia mostrado, se trocou e foi para a cama. Poucos minutos depois já estava dormindo. Já Sarah demorou um bom tempo pra dormir. Ela ficou encantada com Rony e com o mundo dos bruxos que ele contara para ela. Pensou como seria bom se ela pudesse conhecer aquele mundo. Depois de muito pensar, pegou no sono e sonhou com aquele mundo encantado.

Arthur acordou os gêmeos às 5:00 da manhã, pois teriam que sair muito cedo. Fred rapidamente se levantou e foi para o banheiro se arrumar. Já Jorge precisou de muitos gritos no ouvido para acordar, mas depois de pouco tempo já estavam saindo.

Algumas horas depois Hermione acordou. Na verdade, ela não dormira muito. Só conseguiu dormir quando escutou que Arthur e os gêmeos estavam indo buscar Rony. Ela saiu do quarto de Gina e foi beber um pouco d'água quando viu que Molly já estava na cozinha preparando o café.

-Bom dia querida. –Molly era sempre muito simpática e Hermione se sentia muito à vontade na casa dos Weasley.

-Bom dia Senhora. –Mione ainda estava muito sonolenta e falava com a voz muito arrastada e cansada.

-Você não dormiu direito essa noite não é?

-Sim, é verdade. Creio que a senhora também não. –disse pesarosa e ela concordou com a cabeça.

Depois Hermione foi acordar Gina e Harry por pedido de Molly. Harry já tinha acordado e se arrumado quando encontrou Mione na porta do quarto de Gina.

-Bom dia Mione.

-Bom dia. –Hermione, definitivamente, não estava muito animada. Era perceptível pela sua voz.

-O que houve com você?

-Não dormi muito bem.

-Estava preocupada com Rony?

-''Estava'' não, estou.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Ele estará de volta logo.

-Espero que sim. –Mione abriu a porta do quarto e ia entrar quando Harry lhe puxou pelo braço

-Você vai... chamar a Gina? –Harry perguntou tentando disfarçar o interesse.

-Sim, por que? –perguntou maliciosamente ao perceber que Harry começava a corar. Então lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Imaginou como Gina ficaria feliz ao ser ''acordada'' por Harry. Fingiu lembrar-se de algo.

-Há! Harry, você pode chamar Gina para mim? Eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

-Mas... Mione...

-Obrigada Harry! –Ela não deixou ele terminar. –Mas você precisa entrar no quarto para chamá-la porque não adianta bater na porta.

E Hermione se foi deixando um Harry muito hesitante para trás. Ele não sabia como entrar no quarto de Gina. Ainda mais sabendo que ele a estava vendo com outros olhos agora. Criou coragem e deu duas batidinhas na porta. Como ninguém respondeu ele resolveu entrar. Ficou mais tranqüilo ao perceber que ela não estava mais na cama, mas quando se virou em direção a porta para sair deu de cara com Gina.

-Harry! –Não conseguiu conter a surpresa por ver o garoto em seu quarto.

-Bom dia Gina. –Harry começou a ficar muito sem graça. –Eh... a Mione me pediu pra chamar você.

-Hermione? –Gina logo entendeu tudo o que a amiga fez.

-Sim, mas você já está acordada. Então eu já vou indo. –Em menos de dois segundos ele desapareceu pela porta e encontrou Hermione perto das escadas

-Já acordou a Gina, Harry? –Ela falou fingindo ingenuidade.

-Ela estava acordada e já está descendo. –Ficara aliviado.

-Ela está no quarto?

-Sim. –Harry desceu correndo as escadas depois de responder.

Todos estavam na mesa tomando café da manhã. Gina tinha dado um sermão em Hermione por ter feito aquilo com ela, mas as duas riram muito depois afinal, Gina adorou encontrar seu amado em seu quarto. Mas tinha certeza que seria muito melhor ser acordada por ele.

-Amanhã vamos voltar para Hogwarts. –Harry comentou pois não agüentava mais aquele silêncio fúnebre.

-É... Eu não vejo a hora de começar as aulas. –Hermione disse muito animada

-Eu também adoro estar lá, mas seria ótimo se o Malfoy não fosse. Só de pensar que o encontrarei novamente fico deprimida. Acho que o passatempo preferido dele é incomodar os outros. –Gina falou antes de beber um copo de suco de amêndoas.

-Você tem razão Gina. –Harry completou desanimado só em escutar o nome do garoto. –O Malfoy é insuportável e a cada ano que passa ele fica pior.

-Parem de reclamar. –Molly falou brincando. –Não é possível que esse menino seja tão insuportável assim.

-Ele não é tão insuportável assim. Ele é pior. –Hermione concluiu.

Ninguém quis comentar nada, mas todos ainda estavam muito preocupados com Rony e procuravam falar de qualquer outro assunto.

Rony, naquele momento, já estava acordado e muito pensativo. Ele queria saber como estavam todos e se sabiam onde ele estava. Ficou muito preocupado com Hogwarts, pois tinha medo de não voltar antes das aulas começarem. Ou pior ainda. Medo de não voltar nunca mais.

Sarah já havia acordado, mas a preguiça não a deixava sair da cama. _''Sorte que essa semana eu não tenho aula''_ ela pensou satisfeita. Sua mãe já havia saído para trabalhar. Então levantou da cama, colocou um robe, e foi ver se Rony estava dormindo. Bateu na porta do quarto de Rony e nada. Ele estava muito distraído com seus pensamentos que nem escutou, mas ela pensou que ele ainda estava dormindo. Resolveu entrar discretamente, mas esse ''discretamente'' só foi para abrir a porta, pois com a intenção de acorda-lo, ela se jogou em cima da cama de maneira bem espalhafatosa.

-BOM DIA DORMINHOCO! –Ela gritou muito alto. Tão alto que fez Rony gritar de susto. –Ahm... desculpe se eu te assustei.

-Não... Tudo bem... –Tentava se recuperar do susto respirando fundo.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você. –Sarah se sentou direito na cama.

-Qual? –Rony esqueceu de todas as suas preocupações por um instante.

-Vamos à praia agora. –Levantou-se e foi correndo em direção ao guarda roupa de onde tirou um calção florido azul e branco. –É do meu amigo também. Ele deixa um monte de roupas aqui por que ele tá sempre brigando com a mãe dele e vem dormir aqui. Espero que sirva. –Ela jogou o calção em cima dele.

-À praia... Uau!

-Você nunca foi à praia? –Sarah o interrompeu perguntando como se aquilo não fosse uma coisa normal. Ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. –Pois isso vai mudar. Você vai agora para o banheiro se ajeitar enquanto eu preparo o café. Depois eu me arrumo. Em cinco minutos estamos na praia se formos andando.

-Que legal! –Rony ficou muito feliz. –Mas com que roupa eu vou?

-Com a bermuda do meu amigo. Essa que eu te dei.

-Cadê o resto?

-Que resto? É só isso mesmo, agora vai.

Sarah puxou Rony dá cama e o empurrou até o banheiro. Enquanto ele tomava banho, ela preparou a mesa com muitos pães e frutas, além de sucos para o café da manhã. Quando Rony saiu do banheiro Sarah poderia jurar que ele era um garoto perfeitamente normal, um trouxa como ele diria.

-UAU! Você tem certeza de que você é um bruxo? –Ela fez cara de quem não acreditava no que via. –Você vai ser o sucesso da praia. Eu vou até ficar com ciúme por causa das garotas que vão voar em cima de você. –Ela disse brincando, mas o barulho da campainha a interrompeu. –Ué, quem será?

Enquanto ela foi atender, Rony voltou para o banheiro para se ver no espelho disfarçadamente. "_Será que estou tão bem assim?"_ pensou orgulhoso. Não estava acostumado a receber tantos elogios.

Sarah abriu a porta e viu um homem alto e que se parecia muito com Rony.

-Sim? O que o senhor deseja? –Sem querer, ela atendeu a porta e falou em inglês. Às vezes isso acontecia. Ao falar olhou bem para o homem e pensou: _''Meu Deus, outro ruivo com roupa estranha. Eu vou montar uma embaixada aqui em casa"._

-Bom dia. Eu estou procurando meu filho, Ronald Weasley. –Arthur estava com a aparência muito cansada e abatida.

-Rony! –Sarah quase caiu para trás muito surpresa.

-Sim! –Arthur se encheu de alegria ao ver que aquela garota conhecia Rony. –Eu sou o pai dele. Eu vim busca-lo. Onde ele...

Mas uma voz vinda do banheiro indo até a sala chamou a atenção dos dois.

-Vamos logo Sarah que... Pai! –Rony deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao vê-lo ali.

-Filho! –Arthur correu em direção ao filho o abraçando e verificando se estava tudo bem com ele.

-Como o senhor me achou aqui!

Sarah concluiu que estava na hora de se retirar pois aquele era um momento entre pai e filho, mas ao chegar perto da porta do quarto Rony a chamou.

-Sarah, venha conhecer meu pai. –Ela ficou muito feliz por Rony. Ele estava realmente muito alegre.

-Olá senhor Weasley. –Sarah cumprimentou timidamente, mas recebeu um abraço caloroso de Arthur.

-Obrigado por ter acolhido meu filho.

-Não foi nada. –Depois do abraço que ganhara se sentiu bem à vontade.

-Pai, como o senhor está abatido. –A voz de Rony foi de alegre à preocupada.

-Realmente o senhor está muito abatido. Não quer descansar? Parece que não dormiu muito bem.

-Não, eu estou bem. É que estou mesmo cansado, mas vou descansar quando chegar em casa. Rony você precisa voltar para Hogwa... –Arthur parou de falar ao perceber que Sarah não poderia escutar ele falando sobre o mundo bruxo. Rony pareceu ler os pensamentos do pai.

-Não se preocupe pai. Sarah sabe de tudo. Eu contei a ela. –Sarah confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu e Rony estávamos indo à praia. O senhor não pode esperar um pouco? Eu queria muito que ele conhecesse a praia...

-Não, não. –Arthur lamentou. Disse que estava muito cansado e queria ir logo para casa e também que o Rony precisava arrumar suas coisas para Hogwarts. Então Rony teve uma idéia e puxou Sarah até a cozinha.

-Meu pai é fascinado pelos trouxas. Se você mostrasse para ele algumas coisas, ele poderia deixar a gente ir.

-Entendi seu recado. –Sarah disse enquanto dava uma piscadela para Rony. Ela falou com Arthur e esse não resistiu em conhecer essas coisas. Ela o levou até seu quarto e lhe mostrou o computador, a estante de livros, a televisão e outras coisas.

-Aqui está. –Sarah falou enquanto puxava a cadeira para Arthur sentar. –Tudo já está ligado. Se o senhor estiver com sono pode dormir um pouco nesse quarto aqui em frente onde Rony dormiu.

Arthur ficou maravilhado assim como Rony ficara com aquilo. Enquanto Rony ensinava para o pai como o computador e a televisão funcionavam, Sarah se arrumou e pegou sua carteira. Sua bolsa já estava arrumada. Ela sempre deixava uma só para ir à praia. Seu biquíni era verde bem claro e estava com uma canga verde em um tom mais escuro que entrava em total harmonia com seus olhos.

Rony deixou seu pai no quarto lendo alguns livros ingleses e voltou para a sala. Quando ele viu Sarah ficou parado e atônito. Nunca havia visto uma menina com uma roupa parecida com aquela, aliás, nunca havia visto qualquer menina com tão pouca roupa.

-O que houve? –Sarah ficou surpreendida com o olhar de Rony. –Eu estou feia?

-Não... Você está muito bem. É que eu não... Eu nunca vi uma garota assim...

Sarah riu de Rony pois ele realmente estava impressionado. Ela ficou um tanto sem jeito, mas não ligou. Pegou sua bolsa, duas maçãs e saiu puxando Rony até a porta.

-Tchau, senhor Weasley. –Sarah gritou antes de sair pela porta. –Já estamos indo.

-Tchau meninos. –ele respondeu lá de dentro.

-Nem deu tempo de tomarmos café. –Sarah comentou ao jogar uma maçã para Rony.

-Não tem problema. Não estou com muita fome. Só esta maçã está boa.

-Seu pai parece ser legal. –Ela disse ao dar uma mordida na fruta a mão.

-É uma pena que ele veio pra me buscar. Estou com saudades de casa, mas gosto de ficar com você. Adorei ficar aqui e conhecer esse lugar.

-Eu vou sentir muita falta de você. Nos conhecemos ontem, mas parece que te...

-Conheço há anos? –Ele adivinhou. –Também sinto isso.

**Nota final:** Bem, lá vai outro capítulo... Mais um onde eu, revisando, não pude mudar muita coisa para não ficar muito diferente do original. Mas pretendo futuramente (não sei quando, mas pretendo), dar uma boa revisada e mudar bastante coisas. Quem sabe? Enquanto isso... REVIEWS! BJOK'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	4. Alegria de Uns, Aborrecimento de Outros

**Aprender a Amar**

Alegria de Uns... Aborrecimento de Outros

Enquanto caminhavam até a praia, Rony observava tudo. As casas, as lojas, as pessoas. Queria guardar na lembrança aquele lugar maravilhoso. Sabia que, apesar do pouco tempo, não esqueceria Sarah.

Logo chegaram. Rony, ao ver toda aquela água, todo aquele mar, ficou impressionado, quase emocionado. Não se lembrava de já ter visto algo tão bonito. O máximo que realmente vira de tão perto fora o lago do colégio ou alguns outros lagos do mundo bruxo. Nada tão perfeito quanto aquilo.

-Gostou? –Sarah perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta vendo a cara dele.

-Se eu gostei? –Ele ia dando pequenos passos em direção à água. –Eu nunca vi algo tão bonito em toda a minha vida... Eu quero entrar. –Ele se virou para Sarah. –Por favor, vamos...

-Claro! Ou você acha que eu ia te trazer aqui só para ver e depois ir embora?

Um grande sorriso se abriu no rosto de Rony. Sarah forrou sua canga na areia perto da água, colocou a bolsa em cima e puxou Rony para a água. Quando ele colocou o pé na água ficou completamente arrepiado. Sarah, percebendo que ele estava com um pouco de frio, não resistiu: deu um pulo que espirrou água para todos os lados, principalmente em Rony que pulou atrás dela.

Divertiam-se muito. Brincavam como duas crianças. Rony achou que nunca tinha se divertido tanto. Esqueceram que eram de mundos diferentes, que eles eram diferentes e que logo não se veriam mais. A única coisa que importava era aquele momento tão legal. Ficaram lá por toda manhã até que estava ficando tarde e resolveram ir embora.

Enquanto isso, na Mansão Malfoy, um rapaz muito aborrecido estava deitado em sua cama. Draco também mudara como os outros. Continuava com sua pele pálida, com seus olhos inconfundíveis e seu cabelo platinado, mas estava diferente. Estava lindo. Parecia um anjo embora de anjo não tivesse nada, além da aparência. Também estava com o físico perfeito devido ao quadribol. De uma coisa Draco não podia reclamar: desde seu 3ºano em Hogwarts, ele era um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola. Isso se não fosse o mais cobiçado. Poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse e isso fazia com que aumentasse o seu ego, que já era grande, cada vez mais.

Ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso para o começo das aulas. Tinha muitas outras preocupações em sua cabeça. Draco sabia que seu destino era ser um Comensal da morte, mas, há algum tempo, pensava que esse era um desejo de seu pai e não o seu. Claro que ele achava Voldemort um grande bruxo, o maior. Só pelo fato dele ter tentado matar Harry Potter já era um motivo de Draco ter adoração por ele, mas ele não gostava da idéia de ter que obedecer a um bruxo que nem humano era. Apesar disso, ele nunca teria coragem de contrariar a vontade do pai. Ainda mais sabendo que Voldemort já contava com Draco e que a cerimônia seria no próximo ano.

Resolveu parar de pensar naquilo e foi arrumar sua mala para Hogwarts quando foi interrompido por batidas na porta do quarto.

-Draco, eu posso entrar? –Uma voz chorosa perguntava baixinho.

-Sim mãe, entre. –Draco estranhou a voz da mãe, pois nunca tinha visto ela falar daquele jeito.

-Preciso falar com você. –Narcisa entrou e se sentou na cama ao lado do filho.

-Mãe, você estava chorando? –Ficou muito preocupado ao ver que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. Não se poderia dizer que ele amava sua mãe, mas ela era a pessoa que mais demonstrava algum afeto por ele, por menor que fosse, fazendo com que ele sentisse um carinho especial por ela.

-Filho eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas você tem que prometer pra mim que não irá contar nada para seu pai.

-Claro mãe. Mas se ele escutar o que vamos...

-Não se preocupe, –Narcisa o interrompeu. –ele saiu e só volta à noite.

-Então pode falar. –disse observando aquela bela mulher. Numa coisa sempre admirou sua mãe. Ela tinha uma beleza impressionante, como poucas tinham, e ela sabia daquilo. Draco adorava andar com sua mãe e exibi-la pela sociedade.

-Bom... O Lorde das trevas está voltando e você sabe. –Draco confirmou com a cabeça . –E você sabe que eu sempre estive do lado dele.

-Sim. Você e meu pai. –Não estava entendendo nada. Até aquele momento não tinha nenhuma novidade.

-É, mas agora eu não estou tão do lado dele como antes.

-Por que? –Ficou muito surpreso com o que a mãe disse.

-Estar do lado dele não significa segurança. Muito pelo ao contrário, é estar vulnerável. Ele sempre mata algum comensal por um erro bobo e eu não quero isso pra mim... –Respirou fundo com os olhos fechados. –E muito menos pra você.

-Como assim? –Ele ficou ainda mais confuso.

-Eu vou embora. Vou morar num bairro trouxa porque não é seguro eu ficar aqui. Eu falei para o Lorde o que eu pensava sobre matar os próprios comensais. Disse várias coisas que não o agradou. Disse que ele não era nada sem os comensais e ainda assim ele os mata! Enfim, falei tudo o que pensava porque achei que seu pai fosse me apoiar. Agora ele me quer quieta, ou seja, morta.

-O QUE? Meu pai não vai deixar que te matem! –Draco não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

-Não, engano seu. Seu pai nunca irá enfrentar o Lorde e agora os dois querem me pegar porque não estou do lado deles e sei demais. Sei de muitas coisas que os prejudicariam. –Narcisa não segurou e começou a chorar.

-Mãe... você vai me abandonar? –Tentou disfarçar o desapontamento.

-Não! Por isso eu estou aqui. Vem comigo Draco. Eles nunca irão nos achar e...

-Não. –Draco interrompeu sua mãe firme e friamente. –Eu vou ficar aqui.

-Mesmo depois do que eu te disse você vai ficar aqui? –Narcisa não conseguia segurar o choro. Quem a visse agora não acreditaria que aquela era a mulher sempre imponente e superior.

-É melhor você ir para esse lugar. Você tem que se proteger, mas eu vou ficar. Se eu abandonar o Lorde ele irá me perseguir e me castigar. Eu sou o comensal mais esperado por ele e não posso negar meu futuro, meu destino.

Depois de muita discussão e teimosia, Draco convenceu Narcisa a ir embora sem ele. Ela ficou muito triste e insegura, mas prometeu que quando fosse o melhor momento voltaria. Deixou uma carta na mesa do escritório para Lúcio explicando porque tinha ido embora. Narcisa se despediu do filho com muita dor. Por mais que não demonstrasse, o amava muito e deixa-lo era uma dor muito forte. Assim foi embora. Draco ficou um pouco chateado, mas não ficou triste. Ele não sabia o que era tristeza de verdade.

Depois daquela conversa com a mãe suas dúvidas voltaram ainda mais intensas. "_Será que devo ser um comensal?" _ele perguntava a si mesmo esperando que alguém lhe respondesse. Agora só tinha seu pai e esse queria que, de qualquer jeito, ele fosse um. Talvez ele não tivesse outra saída e isso o deixava extremamente incomodado. Perguntava-se se aquelas dúvidas não sairiam da sua cabeça.

Quando Lúcio voltou para a mansão procurou por Narcisa, mas não a encontrou. Foi até o escritório e viu uma carta em cima da mesa que se dirigia a ele. Pegou o envelope, abriu e leu.

"_Lúcio,_

_decepcionei-me muito quando você não me defendeu e preferiu apoiar o Lorde Voldemort. Sei que ele quer me matar e por isso fui embora. Preferi não me despedir de Draco para ele não fazer perguntas. Não me procure pois não me achará. Cuide bem de nosso filho. E saiba que tudo o que eu falei é verdade e não me arrependo, você sabe. Logo Voldemort irá matar você como fez com aquele homem ontem. Eu sinto por você, mas não poderei fazer nada. _

_Narcisa." _

Ficou revoltado ao terminar de ler a carta. Importava-se com Narcisa, não queria que ela fosse embora e nem mata-la, mas devia obedecer sempre ao seu Lorde. Além do mais sua principal preocupação era como seria a reação de Voldemort. Pegou a carta e subiu até o quarto de Draco.

-Draco! –chamou ao bater na porta.

-Pode entrar. –Ele respondeu. Percebeu logo que era seu pai e que estava bastante irritado.

-Onde está sua mãe? –Lúcio perguntou impaciente.

-Eu não sei. Não a vi hoje. –Draco respondeu com cinismo. Mentia muito bem e se orgulhava disso.

-Leia. –ordenou ao entregar a carta ao filho.

-Eu não acredito. Ela foi embora! –Fingiu surpresa.

Draco poderia rir do tamanho de seu descaramento. Ficou impressionado com seu talento para mentir. Quase sempre mentia, mas agora estava atuando como um verdadeiro profissional.

Lúcio ficou ainda mais furioso. Levou a carta até Voldemort e quando este ficou sabendo sobre Narcisa não se preocupou muito, pois ele tinha certeza que ela não contaria nada sobre os comensais e sobre ele porque qualquer informação que ela desse, seria um passo para os comensais a acharem. Além do mais, ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupar. Precisava de um plano para voltar ao poder e já estava pensando em um junto com seus seguidores que estavam espalhados por toda parte.

Quando Sarah e Rony chegaram em casa viram que Arthur estava dormindo no sofá com um livro nas mãos. Acharam melhor entrarem devagar para não acorda-lo.

-Vem Rony. –Sarah cochichou para não acordar Arthur, mas já era tarde

-Oi... –Ele despertou. –Vocês já chegaram, que bom.

Ao ver que seu pai acordou, Rony entrou para se trocar. Sabia que seu pai o mandaria fazer isso para irem logo embora. Quando ele saiu do banheiro viu Sarah sentada no sofá muito triste.

-Bom... –Rony chamou a atenção da garota. –Então já vou, foi super legal ter te conhecido...

-Rony. –Sarah se levantou e o abraçou. –Eu não queria que você fosse embora.

Quando Arthur viu aquela cena ficou com um pesar muito grande, então resolveu chamar Sarah para ficar alguns dias na Toca, como agradecimento por ela ter ajudado Rony. Ela ficou encantada com o convite, mas teve que recusar pois sabia que sua mãe nunca iria deixar. Arthur percebeu que ela ficou muito chateada por não poder ir.

-Você quer mesmo ir? –Arthur perguntou querendo ter certeza do que ia fazer.

-Mais que tudo. –Os olhos de Sarah brilhavam só em pensar em ir para a casa de Rony.

-Então eu vou falar com a sua mãe e dou um jeito de convence-la. –Em um impulso, ela o abraçou em agradecimento.

Sarah ligou para sua mãe e pediu para que ela fosse mais cedo para casa, pois queria conversar. Em menos de uma hora ela já havia chegado.

-O que houve Sarah? Fiquei preocupada. –A mãe de Sarah disse ao entrar em casa.

-Mãe, eu quero que você conheça o pai do Rony. –Sarah falou e sua mãe se virou para olha-lo.

-Arthur! –Sabrina, a mãe de Sarah gritou ao vê-lo.

-Sabrina? –Já Arthur parecia não acreditar no que via.

**Nota final:** Bem, esse capítulo tá bem pequenininho... hehe, mas o outro já está a caminho. Gla Evans-Dumbledore, eu havia respondido seu coment no capítulo passado, mas vi agora que não apareceu De qualquer forma eu repito aqui o q disse. Primeiro, brigada pela review! O próximo capítulo de Laços jah estah em andamento. Você já adivinhou os três casais! Ops... ¬¬ Merlin, perdão, revelei um segredo X Bem... e a sua curiosidade... bem... você vai descobrir no próximo capítulo! ;) Aguarde.

E pro pessoal que tá lendo agora mande sua review! Dicas, elogios, críticas! Td eh válido!Bjuxxx da LiKaMaLFoy


	5. Apenas um Passeio?

**Aprender a Amar**

Apenas um passeio?

-Eu não acredito! –Arthur e Sabrina disseram ao mesmo tempo e deram um abraço forte.

-Quantos anos... –Ele parecia muito contente em vê-la.

-É verdade. E Molly como está? E Gui, Carlinhos, Percy? Quando os vi eram tão pequenos.

-Tenho muito pra te contar e acho que você também tem muitas coisas pra contar, não é?

-Sim. –Sabrina respondeu meio triste.

Rony e Sarah, completamente abismados, não entendiam nada. Então seus pais já se conheciam? Mas como se Arthur sempre falava que não conhecia nenhum trouxa? E Sabrina? Será que conhecia o mundo bruxo?

-O que está acontecendo? –Sarah perguntou inconformada com aquela situação tão confusa.

-Bem... é... –Ela não encontrava as palavras. –Fomos amigos há muito tempo.

-Sim, é verdade. –Arthur concordou.

Sabrina pediu que Rony e Sarah fossem para o quarto enquanto conversava com Arthur. Os dois, apesar de estarem confusos e quererem saber o que estava acontecendo, obedeceram. Não entendiam como Sabrina e Arthur poderiam ter se conhecido antes. Com certeza alguém estava escondendo alguma coisa. mas naquele momento o mais importante para eles era que o pai de Rony convencesse Sabrina a deixar Sarah ir para a Toca. E, com o fato deles já se conhecerem só parecia facilitar as coisas.

Eles conversaram durante mais de uma hora e Rony e Sarah estavam cada vez mais impacientes. Depois de um tempo, no quarto de Sarah se escutou batidas na porta.

-Sarah, posso entrar? –Sua mãe perguntou.

-Claro!

-Então... –Sabrina falava em tom de vencida. –O que você está esperando para fazer sua mala? –Quando Sarah escutou, deu um pulo de alegria e foi abraçar a mãe.

-Obrigada mãezinha. –Depois de se soltar do abraço da mãe, foi em direção à Rony e lhe abraçou também. Logo os dois estavam pulando de alegria no quarto. –Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas. Vou levar poucas roupas.

-Não. Você vai precisar de muitas coisas. Leve roupas, alguns sapatos, coisas pessoais e tudo que for essencial.

-Ok. –Concordou mesmo sem entender o porquê

Enquanto Sabrina descia para falar com Arthur, Sarah pegou duas malas e as abriu em cima da cama. Começou a pegar muitas peças de roupa e dobra-las dentro da mala. Peças íntimas e sapatos. Também pegou várias bolsinhas pequenas e colocou dentro da outra mala. Foi no banheiro e trouxe várias coisas.

-Pra que tudo isso? Você parece que vai se mudar ou vai começar a vender coisas... –Rony comentou querendo entender as mulheres. Sua irmã era exatamente igual.

-Que tantas coisas? Eu tô levando tão pouquinho... São coisas essenciais que não dá pra ficar sem.

-Isso tudo você não pode ficar sem? –indagou segurando três frascos de perfumes diferentes. –Por que não um só?

-Há Rony. Você não entende. Agora me ajude.

As malas tinham tantas coisas que não estavam fechando. Rony e Sarah ficaram se jogando em cima para tentar fecha-las. Cada um se jogava em cima de uma. Riram com aquela situação engraçada. Quando conseguiram, desceram para a sala, mas pararam perto da escada para escutar o que estavam falando. A curiosidade era grande.

-Então logo nos falaremos.

-Claro... Mas ele já sabe?

-Sim, ele sempre me manda cartas e a última vez que falei com ele disse que estava pretendendo manda-la para lá. Só não imaginava que isso aconteceria e acabou facilitando tudo. Mas eu ainda não entendo como aconteceu.

-Mas ela não sabe, não é?

-Não. Ele se encarregará de fazer isso.

-Ótimo. –Arthur falou em tom de que o assunto estava encerrado. –Logo nós nos falaremos então.

-Mas ela vai passar o Natal e as férias aqui comigo não é? –Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

-Claro, claro...

Rony e Sarah não sabiam sobre o que eles estavam falando, mas logo esqueceram. Não tinham tempo para se preocupar com nada. Tinham que aproveitar o tempo que passariam juntos. Embora a felicidade e a animação fossem grandes, Sarah ficou preocupada com sua mãe.

-Eu não queria te deixar sozinha ... –lamentava.

-Eu não vou ficar sozinha. Vou chamar Clara para ficar aqui em casa enquanto você está fora. Ela se separou de Roberto e não tem onde ficar. Acabou ficando tudo certo.

-Que bom. Assim eu fico mais tranqüila. –Despediu-se da mãe com um longo beijo na bochecha e um abraço. –Logo estarei de volta

-Espero que sim. –Ela deu outro beijo na filha. –Me mande muitas cartas, hein! –Sarah fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não entendeu novamente. Só iria ficar alguns dias para conhecer. Não iria se mudar para a casa de Rony. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

Arthur pediu para Rony e Sarah irem logo para o carro, que ele trouxera junto, para guardarem as malas enquanto ele resolvia algumas coisas com Sabrina. Quando ela confirmou que eles já tinham ido foi até a mesa, pegou uma carteira com dinheiro e deu para Arthur.

-Tome para as despesas e o material de Sarah. –O dinheiro que ela dera para Arthur era dinheiro bruxo. –Esse aqui... –Agora pegara uma outra carteira com alguns dólares. –...dê para ela. Se não Sarah pode estranhar que eu não lhe dei nenhum dinheiro.

-Tudo bem. Acho que isso é o suficiente.

-Mande lembranças para todos e principalmente para Molly.

Rony levou as malas de Sarah até o carro. Esta não agüentou a curiosidade quando Arthur chegou e perguntou:

-Senhor Weasley, como o senhor fez com que minha mãe concordasse com essa viagem?

-Não importa, é um segredo. –Ele respondeu em tom despreocupado com um sorriso. –Agora temos que parar na loja onde deixei os gêmeos.

-Jorge e Fred vieram? –Rony estava cada vez mais alegre. Queria ver sua família.

-Sim. Como eles já vieram aqui no Brasil poderiam me ajudar.

Foram até a loja. Rony e Sarah ficaram no carro e Arthur entrou para chamar os gêmeos. Levou um susto ao ver que eles tinham comprado várias coisas.

-Como vocês compraram tudo isso? –Ele perguntou ao ver as várias sacolas no chão.

-Nós pegamos dinheiro em Gringotes ontem. –Fred respondeu muito animado com as bugigangas que tinha comprado.

Quando Rony viu seus irmãos chegando no carro, puxou Sarah pra fora, querendo apresentá-la a eles. Ela ficou com um pouco de vergonha mais concordou. Quando os gêmeos viram o irmão correram para abraça-lo. Estavam com saudades. De repente, ficaram boquiabertos ao verem aquela garota atrás do irmão. Rony apresentou os três, contou o que havia acontecido e como Sarah o ajudara. Assim que disse que ela ficaria na casa deles os gêmeos quase pularam de alegria.

-Esse encanto vai ficar lá em casa? Finalmente você fez algo de útil Rony. –Jorge comentou parecendo não acreditar.

-Pare de falar besteira e entrem no carro. –Arthur disse rindo da reação dos filhos.

Fred, Jorge e Rony ficaram discutindo quem iria ao lado dela no carro e enquanto isso ela ia ficando cada vez mais envergonhada até que Arthur deu basta naquilo.

-Chega! Rony vem na frente. –Arthur falou seriamente e entrou no carro, não deixando escolhas para Rony.

Fred e Jorge ficaram muito alegres. Quem entrou primeiro foi Jorge, depois Sarah e por último Fred. Ela ficou muito constrangida entre eles e Rony percebeu.

-Se um de vocês dois fizerem alguma coisa com ela, eu os jogo do carro. –Rony disse bravo.

-Nós não vamos fazer nada. –Os dois falaram em uma única voz. Sarah riu. Nunca tinha visto duas figuras tão hilárias.

Arthur entrou em uma rua deserta, apertou no botão para fazer o carro ficar invisível e começou a subir. Sarah ficou muito assustada, mas logo os gêmeos explicaram como o carro funcionava e ela ficou maravilhada, principalmente quando o carro ficou em alta velocidade voando entre as nuvens. Ela teve a impressão de que o carro era bem rápido e realmente era. Viu que Arthur pegou outra chave no bolso.

-Uma Chave de Portal? –perguntou Rony.

-Sim. –respondeu e tirou a chave que estava antes e religou o carro com a outra que acabara de pegar.

Minutos depois apareceram sobrevoando uma casa humilde, mas muita grande e bonita, a Toca. Os gêmeos também explicaram o que acabara de acontecer e Sarah ficou ainda mais deslumbrada. Cada segundo se fascinava mais.

Ela ficou encantada com a casa, com o jardim e com tudo mais. Era muito bonita e diferente. Assustou-se ao ver um pequeno duende se mexer em meio a grama. Pensou que fosse sua imaginação, mas se lembrou que naquele mundo tudo seria possível.

Quando Molly escutou o barulho do carro saiu correndo da cozinha em direção a sala. A campainha tocou e ela abriu a porta eufórica. Quando viu Rony deu um abraço apertado nele, quase o sufocando. Ela não estava agüentando de tanta felicidade. Depois de examinar, beijar e apertar por completo o filho viu Sarah.

-Olá querida. Quem é você? –Molly falava com uma doçura inexplicável.

-Eu sou Sarah, senhora. –disse um pouco envergonhada.

-Molly, Rony ficou na casa dela. Sarah cuidou muito bem do nosso filho. Até o levou para conhecer a praia. –Arthur olhava pela janela a entrada. –Venha cá querida, precisamos conversar. Enquanto isso Rony, leve Sarah para conhecer sua irmã e seus amigos. –Ele chamou Molly até a cozinha para lhe contar tudo.

-Irmã? Quantos irmãos você tem? –Sarah perguntou curiosa.

-Somos sete. –Fred respondeu antes de Rony. –Agora venha conhecer o pessoal. –Sarah não pode deixar de ficar assustada com a resposta. Sete irmãos? Ela nunca tinha conhecido uma família com tantos filhos.

-Todos moram aqui? –Ela perguntou.

-Não. –Jorge tomou a vez. –Gui, Carlinhos e Percy já moram sozinhos.

-Deve ser legal ter tantos irmãos.

-É bom de uma certa forma. –Rony disse antes dos gêmeos. –Você pode pedir ajuda em tudo que precisar e no Natal, quando toda a família se reúne a mesa fica cheia e isso dá uma alegria muito grande. Mas também tem a parte ruim.

-Em Hogwarts nunca ganhávamos nada novo. –Jorge falou se lembrando da época no colégio. –Varinha, coruja, vestes e ratos. Tudo dos irmãos mais velhos.

-E também a vigilância é maior. Não se pode fazer nada escondido, principalmente quando se tem um irmão igual a Percy. –Fred concluiu. –Mas agora não é tão assim porque eles já foram morar sozinhos e agora temos mais liberdade.

-E também agora temos a nossa própria loja e ganhamos o nosso próprio dinheiro. –Os gêmeos falaram ao mesmo tempo tentando impressionar Sarah. –Agora nós tomamos conta, somos os chefes.

-Venha, vamos subir. Você vai adorar Gina. –Fred segurou sua mão e já ia subindo as escadas quando Rony interrompeu.

-Com licença Fred. –Rony puxou a mão de Sarah. –Mas a amiga é minha então eu a apresento.

-Mas as minhas malas? –Sarah tentava falar enquanto estava sendo puxada por Rony em direção a escada.

-Nós levamos. –Os gêmeos falaram e cada um pegou uma.

Harry escutou um barulho vindo da sala. Imaginou que Rony havia chegado e desceu rapidamente.

-Rony! –gritou ao ver o amigo. Estava muito preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido.

-Harry! –Rony ficou muito feliz em vê-lo. Os dois se abraçaram e quando Harry ia falar uma coisa viu Sarah entre os gêmeos e parou.

-Quem é ela? –Ele perguntou baixinho para Rony muito intrigado.

-É a Sarah. Eu fiquei na casa dela.

-Olá Sarah. –Harry cumprimentou simpaticamente a menina, mas essa não escutou por estar ''fugindo'' dos gêmeos que a cercavam. –O que os seus irmãos estão fazendo?

-Ai meu Deus... –Rony foi à direção deles e puxou Sarah pelo braço. –Vocês podem deixar ela em paz!

-Não estamos fazendo nada. –Fred se defendia cinicamente.

-Vamos levar suas malas lá pra cima Sarah. –disseram os gêmeos enquanto subiam as escadas com as malas.

Rony apresentou Harry a Sarah. Ela ficou super feliz em conhecer o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu e ele também ficou feliz em conhece-la. Harry também achou Sarah muito bonita, mas não foi tão descarado como os gêmeos. Ele subiu até o quarto de Gina para chamar as meninas. Bateu na porta e elas o chamaram para entrar.

-O que foi Harry? –Hermione perguntou enquanto se levantava da cama onde ela e Gina estavam sentadas.

-O Rony chegou e está lá em baixo! –Deu a notícia com um imenso sorriso, mas estava um pouco preocupado. Sabia que Hermione iria ficar com muito ciúme de Rony.

-Que bom! –Gina saiu correndo pela porta e logo atrás Harry e Hermione desceram.

Quando as meninas viram Rony, deram pulos de alegria e saíram correndo para abraça-lo e Rony também estava muito feliz em vê-las, principalmente por ver Hermione. Ele apresentou as duas à sua nova amiga e falou que ela ficaria durante algum tempo na casa deles. Gina foi muito simpática com Sarah, mas Hermione foi muito fria, fazendo com que ela ficasse muito sem jeito. Gina percebeu que Mione estava com ciúmes e Sarah também percebeu. Chamou Rony em um cantinho e perguntou:

-Rony, por acaso é dela que você gosta? –Sarah falava baixinho para ninguém escutar.

-O que! –Ele gritou, mas abaixou o tom de voz ao ver que todos olharam. –Por que você está perguntando isso?

-Eu vi quando vocês se viram aqui na sala e ela está morrendo de ciúmes.

-Claro que não. –Rony desviou o olhar e mudou de assunto. –Agora vem. –Ele saiu puxando a menina que tinha certeza do que falava e a atitude de Rony apenas confirmava.

Hermione não estava gostando nada da cena que via. Ela tinha certeza que Rony a abandonaria e ficou muito chateada. Já Gina, Harry e os gêmeos conversaram bastante com Sarah e a trataram muito bem. Perguntavam várias coisas enquanto ela contava várias histórias.

Já em Hogwarts, naquele momento, o professor Dumbledore recebia uma coruja com uma carta:

"_Querido irmão,_

_ela está na casa do aluno Ronald Weasley. Tenho certeza que você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Vá logo falar com ela para dar tempo de comprar o material. Estou muito feliz em saber que tudo está bem e que ela poderá seguir seu caminho sem medo. Estou com muitas saudades de você, mas logo estarei aí para conversar com Sarah, afinal, quem dará a grande notícia será você. Lembre-se que ela já sabe tudo até o quarto ano por isso ela deverá entrar no quinto ano, creio eu._

_Com amor._

_Sabrina Wynette"_

**Nota final:** É isso aí... espero que estejam gostando... Ainda não dá para saber ao certo qual é a verdadeira história de Sarah, mas já dá pra desconfiar! Deixe Reviews plixxx! Bjuxxx da LiKaMaLFoy


	6. Extremas Mudanças

**Aprender a Amar**

Extremas Mudanças

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Dumbledore deixou cair uma lágrima de alegria. Recebera ótimas notícias de sua amada irmã e finalmente veria sua sobrinha que tanto esperava conhecer. Chamou a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape para acompanha-lo até a casa dos Weasleys. Não gostaria de ir sozinho. A mulher concordou imediatamente, mas Snape ficou um tanto hesitante em ter que ir encontrar seus _queridos_ alunos ainda nas férias. No entanto, jamais negaria um favor à Dumbledore. Aparatando, rapidamente chegaram lá.

A campainha tocou e Molly correu para abrir a porta já sabendo quem era.

-Finalmente o senhor chegou. –disse feliz em ver o professor. –Pode entrar, sinta-se à vontade.

Todos estavam na sala conversando muito animados, menos Hermione que procurava não falar com a intrusa. Ficaram muito surpresos com a chegada de Dumbledore.

-Boa tarde. –Ele cumprimentou a todos individualmente e quando chegou em Sarah sentiu uma emoção muito grande, mas disfarçou. Pode perceber logo a semelhança da garota com a mãe e também com o pai dela.

-Professores? –Harry ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver McGonagall e Snape logo atrás.

-Creio que vocês estejam muito chocados com nossa visita. –Snape continuava frio e sem emoção nenhuma na voz. O tempo parecia não ter passado para ele. Tinha a mesma cara que a de anos atrás.

Arthur conjurou algumas cadeiras e convidou todos para se sentarem. Conversaram durante um breve momento sobre o começo das aulas, mas tinha uma razão de estarem ali e não podiam desviar do assunto. Havia uma tensão perceptível na sala. Harry não estava entendendo nada, Sarah muito menos. Dumbledore resolveu que já era hora de falar.

-Bom... Eu vim porque preciso explicar algumas coisas para a senhorita Wynette. –Ele aparentava estar muito calmo, mas estava apreensivo.

-Pra mim??? –Sarah não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto.

-Claro que sim. Ou tem outra aqui? –Snape falou com desdém e Rony ficou muito irritado.

-Desculpe, vossa simpatia. –Sarah debochou deixando o professor ainda mais zangado. Os gêmeos não se seguraram e começaram a rir.

-Senhorita Wynette... –Dumbledore continuou, mas foi interrompido.

-Apenas Sarah. –A garota disse sorrindo. Dumbledore também sorriu.

-Eu não sei como falar isso... Bem, você não está aqui por acaso. Nada nesse mundo é por acaso. Tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no mundo bruxo tudo tem uma razão para acontecer. Você irá a Hogwarts amanhã e estudará normalmente como Rony e os outros.

-Desculpe por interromper o senhor. –Hermione não se segurou ao escutar que Sarah iria para Hogwarts também. Precisava intervir naquilo. –Mas ela não pode ir para Hogwarts. Ela não é bruxa.

-Sim, ela é. –Ele completou calmamente. Todos se entreolharam chocados como se não acreditassem no que ouviam. –Sarah, você não sabe, mas a sua mãe e toda sua família são de bruxos. Eu vou lhe contar uma história. –Ficaram realmente ainda mais pasmados, mas pararam para ouvir atentamente Dumbledore. –Sua mãe, a minha irmã, foi embora do mundo bruxo quando seu pai morreu. Eu tentei impedir, mas ela estava decidida e nada poderia impedi-la. Seu pai foi assassinado por Voldemort. Acho que você já sabe quem é...

-Sim. Rony me contou sobre ele... –Sarah não sabia o que pensar. Preferiu escutar tudo para tirar suas conclusões.

-Ela não queria que você corresse riscos e eu, como irmão, a apoiei. Ela achou melhor te afastar daqui. Sempre nos correspondemos e na última vez que ela me escreveu, disse que estava disposta a deixar você ir para Hogwarts, mas ela não tinha como trazer você. Assim, programei uma chave de portal e a mandei para o senhor Weasley para ele ir buscar você. Não queria envolver ninguém de Hogwarts ou do Ministério e Arthur é uma pessoa de extrema confiança. O único problema foi que não deu tempo de eu mandar uma carta avisando. Quando eu ia mandar uma carta para o senhor... –disse se referindo a Arthur. –contando tudo, fiquei sabendo que o senhor já tinha pedido ajuda para o Ministério e que já tinha ido buscar seu filho. Assim percebi o engano que aconteceu. Eu ia instalar você Sarah em Hogwarts para morar lá, mas a sua mãe, o senhor e a senhora Weasley concordaram que você fique aqui até seus estudos terminarem e...

-Peraí por favor. –Sarah o interrompeu. Apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos e respirou fundo. O olhou novamente. –É muita informação pra minha cabeça. –Estava um pouco nervosa. –Acho que não estou entendendo muito bem. Quer dizer que eu sou uma bruxa, que o senhor é o meu tio e agora eu vou morar aqui? É isso? E minha mãe nunca me contou nada?

-Exatamente. Sua mãe deixou dinheiro com Arthur para dar pra você. Assim você pode comprar o que quiser. –Molly disse se aproximando da menina e alisando seus cabelos. Esperava sua reação. Ela estava gostando da idéia de ter mais uma ''filha''. Todos acharam que Sarah iria simplesmente se revoltar com todos, mas a reação da garota foi outra.

-É incrível!!! –concluiu rindo. Correu em direção a Dumbledore e o abraçou. –Eu sou uma bruxa e tenho um tio. Eu nunca tive parente algum e agora entendo. Ainda vou estudar em Hogwarts e vou morar aqui com o Rony... É maravilhoso! –Todos ficaram aliviados por ela ter ficado feliz, mas de repente sua alegria pareceu acabar e Sarah fez uma cara preocupada. –Mas e a minha mãe? Vou sentir falta dela e não quero causar despesas e nem incomodar os pais de Rony.

-Não tem problema algum. –Arthur falou ao lado da esposa.

-Você não irá incomodar querida. –Molly, como sempre, falava em um tom doce. –Nós vamos ficar muito felizes. Arthur e eu fomos muito amigos de sua mãe e cuidar de você seria um prazer.

-Além do mais, seu pai deixou uma grande quantia em dinheiro para você em Gringotes. Eu tenho a sua chave. –Dumbledore falou muito feliz. Pegou a chave e entregou nas mãos de Sarah. –Você pode pagar por tudo que quiser comprar.

-Mas... –A menina novamente ficou preocupada. –O Rony me falou que se começa a estudar com onze anos. Eu tenho quinze.

-Você sabe tudo o que precisa. Sua mãe te ensinava o que era necessário até o quarto ano.

-Me desculpe, mas isso não é verdade. Eu não sei nada.

-Ela usou um feitiço que faz com que você não se lembre de nada do que aprendeu.

-Como? –Todos perguntaram surpresos numa única voz .

-Tudo o que sua mãe ensinou está guardado em uma parte da sua cabeça e você só irá se lembrar com um contra-feitiço. –McGonagall explicou. –Você vai entrar no mesmo ano que a senhorita Virgínia. Quer ver? –Ela pegou sua varinha e apontou para Sarah. Falou algo que ninguém entendeu por ser bem complicado e desfez o feitiço que Sabrina tinha colocado na filha.

Sarah sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Flashes de luzes apareceram em sua mente. Imagens estranhas se formaram. Imagens onde ela parecia ler alguns livros. A voz de sua mãe dizendo palavras que ela não conhecia ecoou em seus ouvidos. Ficou um pouco tonta. Estava confusa, mas seu tio e McGonagall tinham razão. Informações novas surgiram em sua cabeça. Parecia que ela sempre soube aquelas coisas novas. Ela sabia muita coisa e isso a deixou mais confusa. Era tudo muito estranho. Em um minuto não sabia nada e em outro sabia tudo. Tentou organizar seus pensamentos, mas sua mente estava tão atordoada que acabou desmaiando. Todos correram para acudi-la. Alguns minutos depois ela acordou.

-O que aconteceu? –Ela indagou ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Você desmaiou. Está se sentindo melhor? –perguntou Gina preocupada.

-Sim... eu estou meio tonta ainda. Estou meio confusa também. –Levantou-se com a ajuda de Rony.

Assim que Sarah se sentiu melhor, Snape começou a fazer diversas perguntas, para confirmar se ela estava realmente se lembrando de tudo que aprendera. Sarah, para sua própria surpresa, respondeu tudo corretamente.

Todos ficaram muito felizes em ganhar mais uma integrante na família. Os gêmeos quase pularam de tanta alegria. Gina e Harry também ficaram felizes por ganhar uma nova amiga. Rony e Sarah gritavam eufóricos com a noticia de tanta felicidade, mas Hermione... Ela ficou muito chateada e com ciúmes. Pensou que era ciúme de amiga, mas não era. Ela gostava de Rony, mas não queria confessar. E a idéia de ter que aturar Sarah no colégio também era demais pra ela. Em meio a comemoração na sala, subiu a escada aborrecida sem que ninguém percebesse.

Logo que Dumbledore, McGonagall e Snape foram embora, Arthur levou Sarah para comprar seu material no Beco Diagonal e Rony a acompanhou.

Draco estava preparando suas malas quando novamente seus pensamentos lhe vieram à cabeça. Se antes ele tinha dúvidas se queria ser um Comensal, agora sua cabeça quase explodia. Ele não queria obedecer alguém que a qualquer hora poderia mata-lo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com batidas na porta. Ele não podia nem pensar sossegado que já tinha alguém para interrompe-lo.

-Draco, posso entrar?

-Claro pai. –Estava sem paciência. Respirou fundo para manter a calma.

Draco jamais poderia dizer que amava seu pai, porém tinha um grande respeito e admiração por aquele homem que lhe ensinara tantas coisas. Queria ser como ele: temido, respeitado e poderoso.

-Já arrumou suas coisas? –Lúcio perguntou em seu tom sério.

-Sim. Acabei agora.

-Ótimo. Só vim dizer as mesmas coisas que digo todos os anos, mas prefiro repetir para evitar que você faça alguma coisa estúpida. Não quero problemas com aquele velho caduco que se acha o tal. E principalmente, não fique atrás do Potter. –Seu olhar era ameaçador, mas Draco se acostumara com aquilo. –Quero que você esteja SEMPRE na frente dele.

-Farei o possível pai. –disse desanimado.

-Você fará mais que o possível. –Lúcio era uma pessoa muito exigente, mais do que exigente. Era chato. –Vá dormir cedo. –Quando estava saindo pela porta lembrou-se de algo e voltou. –Eu não quero nenhum comentário sobre sua mãe, entendeu? Com ninguém.

-Sim, pai. Não falarei nada com ninguém.

Draco se deitou na cama logo depois que o pai saiu. _"Nem tenho com quem falar. Pra quem eu contaria? Pras paredes?" _pensou. Em pouco tempo acabou por adormecer.

Sarah comprou todo o material necessário, incluindo suas vestes e sua varinha. No beco diagonal, achou tudo muito estranho, mas muito interessante. As vestes das pessoas, as lojas, o banco, os doces que ganhara de Arthur, tudo. Tudo era tão novo, tão encantador e ela estava adorando. Comprou também uma coruja malhada e colocou o nome de Gal.

Assim que chegou na casa dos Weasleys foi arrumar suas malas e Gina foi ajuda-la. As duas conversaram durante um bom tempo enquanto Hermione tomava banho.

-Sabe Gina, a Hermione não gosta muito de mim, não é? –Sarah comentou um pouco chateada.

-Não liga. É ciúme do Rony. Ela, Rony e Harry sempre foram um trio inseparável. Até eu sou meio deslocada deles.

-Mas eu não vou roubar Rony dela. Mesmo se eu quisesse, não conseguiria.

-Você já percebeu que ele gosta dela? –Gina cochichou próxima da garota.

-Já. Eu falei com Rony na sala, mas ele mudou de assunto. E eu também acho que ela gosta dele.

-Eu também. –concordou rindo enquanto fechava a última mala de Sarah.

As duas combinaram que tentariam ajudar os dois a se entenderem de uma vez por todas. Sarah rapidamente ganhou a amizade de Gina e vice-versa. Quando Hermione entrou no quarto, as duas disfarçaram e mudaram de assunto. Hermione percebeu que elas estavam falando dela e ficou com muita raiva, mas não comentou nada. Ela e Sarah iam dormir no chão e Gina na sua cama. Hermione se deitou e não falou nada. Quando Gina pegou no sono, Sarah deu uma olhadinha e viu que Hermione não estava dormindo. Não agüentou e falou:

-Por que você não fala comigo? Eu sei que você está acordada. –Sarah estava muito chateada com aquilo pois estava acostumada a ser amiga de todos e não gostava de pensar que alguém que poderia ser sua amiga não gostava dela.

-Porque eu não quero. –respondeu ainda deitada sem olha-la.

-Eu não vou roubar o Rony de você se é isso que está pensando. Somos apenas amigos. –Começou a se aborrecer com a teimosia da menina, mas falava baixo para não acordar Gina.

-Eu e ele também somos amigos, –Ela se levantou irritadíssima. –mas graças a você acho que não seremos mais.

-A amizade de vocês não ia durar de qualquer jeito. Mesmo eu sendo amiga dele ou não. –Gina acordou, mas fingiu ainda estar dormindo para escutar o que Sarah estava falando.

-Claro. Esse é o seu plano, não é? –Ela falou com deboche e seu típico tom de sabichona.

-Não Hermione, eu não tenho plano nenhum. –respondeu também com deboche. –Acontece que duas pessoas que se amam não podem ser simplesmente amigos. O problema é que você não quer enxergar o que sente. Não quer entender seu coração. –Deitou-se novamente irritada deixando Hermione surpresa.

A bruxinha não acreditava que aquela menina poderia conhece-la melhor do que ela mesma. Gina quase não conseguia segurar a vontade de rir, mas agüentou e continuou escutando.

-Por que você falou isso? –Hermione perguntou calmamente depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Não está claro demais? –Sarah não se conformava por Hermione não aceitar seus sentimentos, mas levantou calmamente e pegou a mão da garota. –Hermione, pare de tentar esconder isso de você mesma. Eu conheci você hoje e já percebi. Por que você não quer ficar com Rony se gosta dele?

-Eu não posso. Ele é meu amigo.

-Uma amizade só não pode virar namoro quando os sentimentos parte de uma única pessoa. E isso não é o seu caso.

-Como você tem tanta certeza? –perguntou desconfiada com um pequeno sorriso escondido no canto da boca.

-É tão óbvio. Boa noite. –Sarah se deitou e fechou os olhos.

-Boa noite. –Hermione começou a se sentir bem melhor naquele momento e não pode conter um sorriso sincero. –Obrigada Sarah e me desculpe.

-Por que? –Ela perguntou ainda deitada.

-Por eu ficar com tanto ciúme e acabar tratando você mal.

-Tudo bem. Isso é o normal quando a gente gosta de alguém.

-Mas você me desculpa?

-Só se você me deixar dormir. –Sarah brincou e Mione riu.

-Tá, mas estou feliz por ter ganhado uma nova amiga.

-Eu também.

-Sarah, o Rony comentou alguma...

-Ele não disse pra mim que gosta de você. –Sarah falou antes. –Mas eu acho que gosta. Agora fica quieta se não eu não te desculpo. –Riu.

Logo as duas acabaram dormindo e Gina também. Já Harry e Rony ficaram conversando durante muito tempo. O ruivo contou para o amigo tudo que aconteceu na casa de Sarah, o que eles fizeram e como havia se divertido.

De manhã, as três garotas desceram animadamente para tomarem café. Rony e Harry ficaram surpresos ao ver que já haviam ficado amigas. Claro que os gêmeos insistiram muito para que Sarah se sentasse entre eles na mesa.

-Sarah, –Rony começou a dizer ao terminar de beber seu suco. –você não vai sentir falta dos seus amigos?

-Vou, mas acho que isso que está acontecendo é o certo, é o melhor pra mim. Eu também vou sentir falta das coisas que eu fazia antes. Das coisas que não tem aqui.

-Mas depois você se acostuma. –Gina comentou olhando para o relógio. Tomou um susto e pulou da cadeira. –Estamos atrasados!!! Pra variar estamos atrasados!!!

Começou a correria tão comum no inicio dos anos letivos. Todos corriam para pegar suas coisas. A casa ficou uma loucura. Quando todos terminaram de se ajeitar foram para a estação de King's Cross, menos os gêmeos que foram para a loja. Sarah, que não conhecia o lugar, ficou encantada com sua arquitetura. Na hora de passar pela passagem hesitou. Todos explicaram que ela passaria normalmente como se não houvesse nada ali, mas a garota ficou com muito medo. No fim, Hermione a puxou pela mão e foi correndo em direção à coluna. Sarah ficou muito espantada por não ter batido na coluna. Quase matou a garota por ter feito aquilo, mas acabou achando tudo muito engraçado.

Sarah não pode piscar os olhos ao olhar em volta. A algazarra e a balbúrdia que estava ali era algo inacreditavelmente diferente de tudo que já havia visto. Crianças e jovens se despedindo de seus pais com corujas e gatos que não ficavam quietos. A locomotiva vermelha era gigante e fabulosa.

Os cinco amigos, depois de muito procurarem, acharam um vagão vazio. Sarah ficou encantada com a paisagem que se dava para ver da janela durante a viagem. Era simplesmente linda. Estava tão distraída que levou um susto quando escutou uma voz vinda da porta.

-Olá pessoal! –Neville, Simas e Dino cumprimentaram a todos muito animados.

-Olá meninos. Venham cá. –Gina puxou Sarah pelo braço até eles. –Sarah, esse é o Neville Longbottom, Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas. Meninos, essa é Sarah.

-Oi. Você é aluna nova? –Simas, como todos os garotos, ficou impressionado com a garota tão diferente das outras.

-Sim. Eu fui transferida e vou para o 5º ano. –Ela se lembrou que Dumbledore pedira para que mais ninguém soubesse de sua história.

-De qual colégio você veio? –Neville estava muito curioso. Quando ele perguntou isso, todos ficaram mudos. Não tinham pensado nisso, mas Hermione tomou a frente pois sabia que Sarah não conhecia nenhum outro colégio.

-Beauxbatons, França. –respondeu rapidamente e Sarah concordou mesmo sem nunca ter ouvido aquele nome.

-Bom, espero que você seja da Grifinória. –Dino falou sorridente.

-Vamos indo. Tchau pessoal, nos vemos depois. –Neville disse antes de sair do vagão.

Logo depois, mais três pessoas entraram no vagão.

-Oi! –Parvati cumprimentou todos. –Nós viemos conhecer a nova aluna mais popular do trem.

-Olá! –Gina correu em direção aos amigos Parvati, Colin e Adriene. Gina e Adriene eram grandes amigas.

-Olá Gina. Então onde está a aluna nova? –Colin, com sua câmera na mão, procurava a garota com os olhos.

-Vem cá Sarah. –Gina a chamou até a entrada da cabine. –Esses são Colin, –a ruiva apontava para cada um. –Adriene e Parvati. Gente, essa é Sarah. –Ela acenou timidamente para todos.

-Posso tirar uma foto sua? –Colin já estava com a câmera no ponto quando teve uma idéia. –Peraí, fica aqui do lado do Harry. –Sem ao menos confirmar se a menina realmente queria tirar aquela foto com Harry ele já foi fazendo ela se sentar ao lado dele. –Sorriam. –Em poucos segundos Colin tirou a foto. –Quando estiver pronta eu te dou. Tchau.

O menino saiu correndo pela porta. Todos ficaram rindo da cena, menos Gina que ficou com um pouco de ciúme, mas sabia que, apesar de pouco tempo, podia confiar na menina.

-Nossa. –Sarah ainda estava um pouco tonta. –Bem calminho esse menino.

-Não liga pra ele não. –Parvati ria muito. –Ele é meio maluquinho assim mesmo.

-Foi legal te conhecer Sarah. Espero que fique na Grifinória e possamos conversar mais, mas agora eu vou roubar um pouco a Gina de vocês está bem? –Adriene pediu rindo.

-Só se depois você devolver ela inteira. –Sarah brincou.

-Sem problema. Tchauzinho.

-Tchau.

Parvati foi logo depois atrás de Colin. Os dois estavam namorando e sempre andavam juntos.

Todos conversavam no vagão até que Sarah resolver ir comprar algo para comer e pediu para Rony acompanha-la. Quando os dois saíam pela entrada da cabine, Sarah esbarrou acidentalmente, mas com muita força, em um louro que passava distraído pelo corredor. Os dois caíram no chão e o garoto ficou irritadíssimo.

-Você é cega?! Olha o que fez! –Draco não se segurou ao ver suas vestes sujas. Sentiu uma raiva incontrolável. Sua cabeça já estava cheia com os problemas em casa e qualquer coisa era motivo para ele perder o controle.

-Desculpe. Foi sem querer... –Sarah tentava se desculpar com aquele garoto de aparência tão arrogante, mas foi interrompida.

-Sem querer? –Ele ia começar a falar um monte de desaforo, mas ao se levantar e olhar para o rosto da garota que o havia derrubado ficou sem ação. Ele, mais do que qualquer garoto, havia ficado impressionado com a beleza da menina. Começou a examinar todos os traços dela, mas parou ao ver que Rony a ajudou a levantar.

-Tinha que ser você, não é Malfoy? –Rony falou com desagrado na voz.

-Bem que eu poderia imaginar que uma atrapalhada como você deveria ser amiga de um Weasley. –falou com desdém.

-O que está havendo? –Harry percebeu a movimentação e foi ver o que era.

-Ah, uma nova integrante no bando. Parece que agora não é mais um trio. –Draco sabia como provocar e irritar uma pessoa. Uma longa discussão cheia de provocações se formou entre Draco e Rony. Não havia como eles se encontrarem sem brigar.

-JÁ CHEGA!!! –Sarah começou a se irritar com aquela briga infantil e deu um berro, fazendo com que os garotos se calassem, mas Draco não iria perder a chance de provocar aquela linda garota.

-Nossa! –Ele fingiu surpresa. –Você ainda está aqui? Pensei que já tinha caído pela janela do trem. Tão insignificante...

-Só não te respondo porque eu não quero descer ao seu nível.

-Você quer dizer, subir ao meu nível. –Draco a interrompeu.

-Não. Descer mesmo. Porque uma pessoa como você deve ser pior que um elfo doméstico.

-Cala a boca garota. –Ele não estava gostando nada de ver aquela garota que ele nunca havia visto na vida o respondendo. –Você nem sabe com quem está falando.

-Aí é que você se engana. –A essas alturas todos assistiam aquela discussão. –Pelo jeito _simpático_ você deve ser o Malfoy. O nojento, irritante e metido Draco Malfoy. –Quando ele ia começar a falar, Sarah recomeçou. –E fique você sabendo que não é nenhum loirinho metido a gostosão que vai tentar me rebaixar como você faz ou pelo menos tenta fazer com todo mundo.

Ela deu às costas para ele e entrou novamente no vagão, deixando para trás um Draco paralisado de tanta raiva. Harry e Rony foram atrás dela para lhe dar os parabéns entre gargalhadas. Não era qualquer um que colocava Draco no lugar dele e o fazia se calar da maneira que ela fazia.

**N/A.:** Agora é que a história vai começar xD Espero que gostem! Glá, vlw pela review! UAU! Na sua fic a personagem eh neta de Dulbledore? Vou ler! Tá no FF mesmo? E pra td mundo q lê mandem reviews tb! Bjux da LiKa pra tds


	7. Já em Hogwarts

**Aprender a Amar**

Já em Hogwarts...

A viagem foi tranqüila, exceto a briga entre Sarah e Draco. O rapaz estava furioso com aquela menina. Não entendia como uma garota tão bonita podia ser tão atrevida e irritante. Procurou se informar sobre ela e as únicas coisas que descobriu foram que ela era transferida, iria para o quinto ano, era brasileira e que estava morando na casa dos Weasley. Essas informações todo o trem já sabia.

Quando estavam chegando, Sarah e Hermione foram colocar suas vestes já que eram as únicas que estavam sem elas. Não tinham visto mais Gina no trem.

Em Hogwarts, Rony, Hermione e Harry mostraram tudo para Sarah que ficava cada vez mais fascinada. A cada passo dado ela via algo encantador. A decoração, a pintura das paredes, os quadros que se moviam, tudo era fascinante. Mas algo a deixou realmente assustada: os fantasmas. Nunca poderia imaginar que aquilo poderia ser real. Depois que Nick Quase-sem-cabeça foi falar com Sarah a garota pareceu mais tranqüila. Na entrada do salão principal, a profª. McGonagall veio falar com ela.

-É bom vê-la aqui querida. Pode sentar com seus amigos e quando eu chamá-la você vai até a frente para eu colocar o chapéu seletor em você. –Antes de a professora entrar no salão completou. –Qualquer dúvida, você pergunte para seus amigos ou para mim mesma.

-Tudo bem.

Ao entrar no salão, Sarah ficou mais encantada do que nunca. Era realmente lindo e Rony quase teve que empurra-la para ela continuar andando. Tinha ficado paralisada. Ficou completamente boba com o teto encantado, com as mesas enormes e com todo o resto.

-É tudo... tão... bonito... tão perfeito! –Ela tentava falar sem tirar os olhos do teto.

-É mesmo. Pode se dizer que Hogwarts é quase perfeita. –Rony comentou baixinho.

Quando Harry viu Cho foi correndo em direção à garota e combinou de se encontrar depois com ela. Gina ficou muito triste ao ver que o romance dos dois ia muito bem. Ela não queria ficar triste com a felicidade do amigo, mas não conseguia. Adriene, que sabia o porque da tristeza da amiga, a consolou.

Sarah se sentou ao lado de Gina na mesa da Grifinória e cochichou no ouvido da amiga:

-Gina, eu acho que sei porque você está triste e eu não gosto de te ver assim. Não liga pra ele e nem pra aquela oriental não. Você é tão bonita e vai acabar arranjando um namorado. –Sarah completou dando uma piscadela para Gina.

-Obrigada... Mas como você sabe?! –A ruiva ficou confusa porque não havia contado pra ela sobre seu amor por Harry.

-Não tente negar. Eu sei e pronto. –Sarah falou antes de ouvir Dumbledore dando as boas vindas aos alunos. A garota ficou muito orgulhosa ao ver seu tio ali, tão superior e ao mesmo tempo bondoso.

-Bom. Antes de começar a seleção dos novos alunos, eu gostaria de chamar a aluna Sarah Wynette, transferida de outra escola, para ser selecionada para uma das casas.

A garota ficou muito nervosa, mas tentou ir confiante para onde a professora Minerva estava. Sentou na cadeira. Olhou para frente e viu a quantidade de alunos que a observavam e a encaravam. Sentiu que estava ficando vermelha e tentou se acalmar. Para disfarçar o nervosismo olhou para seus amigos e sorriu. Antes de sentir o chapéu em sua cabeça escutou um Boa Sorte da professora McGonagall e agradeceu com um novo sorriso.

-Hum... Interessante... Cabecinha bem difícil menina. Confusa, muito confusa. Tudo parece muito novo para você, mas é confiante. Sei que seu lugar é na Grifinória! –Neste exato momento toda a mesa da casa aplaudiu fortemente.

Antes de Sarah voltar para sua mesa ela se virou e deu um sorriso para Dumbledore que não escondeu sua felicidade pela sua sobrinha ter ido para Grifinória. Ao chegar na mesa, todos os amigos e conhecidos a cumprimentaram.

-Cabecinha difícil, hein? –Rony imitava o chapéu falando enquanto bagunçava os cabelos da amiga. Hermione não tinha mais ciúmes e até achava graça da brincadeira. Entendera e confiava na nova amiga.

Depois da seleção dos novos alunos, todos ficaram conversando tanto na mesa que nem escutaram quando o professor Dumbledore anunciou que o banquete estava servido. De repente a comida apareceu na mesa fazendo com que todos levassem um susto. Sarah nunca tinha visto tanta comida em toda sua vida. Não era só a comida que ela conhecia, mas tinha muita coisa que ela não havia visto ainda, como docinhos de hortelã e outras bebidas.

-Sejam bem-vindos há mais um ano em Hogwarts. E que esse ano seja muito produtivo para todos vocês.

Depois do jantar e de cantarem o hino da escola, todos foram para seus dormitórios. Sarah ficou muito feliz ao saber que ficaria no mesmo quarto que Adriene e Gina, que a chamaram para ir a sala comunal.

-Não. Preciso escrever uma carta para minha mãe, não é Gina?! –Sarah falou e ao mesmo tempo lançou um olhar a Gina lembrando a garota que não poderia contar nada.

-É mesmo. Você já tinha falado. Então vamos descer e quando você terminar desce.

-Está bem. Tchau meninas.

Quando as duas saíram, Sarah pegou tinta e um pergaminho e começou a escrever. A primeira carta foi para sua mãe:

"_Oi mãe,_

_como estão as coisas por aí? Espero que estejam bem. E a Clara, como está? A Cíntia ligou? Há, vou ficar maluca. Como os bruxos vivem sem telefone? Mas vou descobrir um jeito de conseguir fazer com que os aparelhos "trouxas" funcionem aqui. Vou pesquisar e no Natal trago meu computador, televisão, telefone, cd player e tudo mais. Brincadeira. Bom, chega de embromar e vamos para a parte principal. PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU NADA SOBRE NÓS SERMOS BRUXAS, SOBRE MEU PAI, SOBRE MEU TIO?????? No começo eu fiquei muito empolgada com tudo, mas depois coloquei a cabeça pra pensar e descobri que tudo não é tão fácil assim. Depois nós duas conversaremos pessoalmente. A viagem para a escola foi super legal. O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley são muito legais e os filhos deles são muito loucos, mas está sendo tudo muito divertido. Sabe de quem eu sou amiga? Do famoso Harry Potter. Na verdade eu não entendi muito bem porque ele é famoso, mas tudo bem. Eu fiquei na Grifinória. Você e meu pai foram de quais casas? Há, e qual era o nome do meu pai mesmo? Acho que você nunca me disse ou eu me esqueci, sei lá. Nossa, minha cabeça está explodindo de tantas perguntas. Meus amigos são super legais principalmente Rony, o ruivinho que ficou aí em casa. Mas também tem um pessoal que vou te contar hein? Um mais metido que o outro. Quase briguei com um tal de Malfoy no trem. Meu tio é super legal e a professora Minerva McGonagall também. Acho que é só. Qualquer coisa eu escrevo. Amanhã começam as aulas._

_Beijos para você._

_Com amor, Sarah."_

Quando ela terminou de escrever tentou controlar a vontade de chorar. Apesar de ter ganhado novos amigos, sentiria falta de todos que deixou e principalmente de sua mãe. Além do mais teria que desistir do sonho que tinha e que quase estava se tornando realidade antes de descobrir sobre sua verdadeira vida. Sempre sonhara em formar uma banda de música com seus amigos. Amava cantar, mas agora não teria chance para realizar seu sonho. Ficou triste em pensar em tudo aquilo, mas preferiu se controlar. Arrumou suas coisas e se sentiu tão cansada que acabou deitando e dormindo.

No dia seguinte, Gina e Adriene tentavam acordar Sarah de todas as maneiras, mas a dorminhoca não acordava.

-Sarah, estamos atrasadas. ACORDA!!! –Gina gritava no ouvido da menina que se assustou e acabou acordando.

-O que? Ahm... Já estou indo... –Sarah despertou e se levantou um tanto contrariada.

-Se arrume logo. Eu e Gina estamos esperando você na mesa do café. –Adriene disse enquanto puxava Gina.

-Tudo bem.

A garota, depois de se levantar com muita preguiça, se arrumou e penteou os cabelos. Achou muito estranhas aquelas roupas, mas até que parecia ser legal, diferente. Prendeu seus longos cabelos em um coque como no dia anterior. Quando ela desceu as escadas encontrou Harry em uma das poltronas da sala comunal.

-Bom dia Sarah. Que sono hein? –Ele se levantou e foi em direção a menina quando a viu.

-É... muito... –Sarah ainda estava com muito sono e quase não conseguia falar.

-Escreveu a carta para sua mãe?

-Que bom que você me lembrou. Me espera um pouco que eu vou no dormitório pegá-la. –Sarah subiu as escadas correndo e quase derrubou Rony e Hermione que estavam descendo, mas nem os viu.

-Olá Harry. Por que Sarah subiu correndo daquele jeito?

-Ela foi pegar a carta da mãe. Oi Mione.

-Bom dia! –Hermione estava muito feliz. Quando tinha saído do dormitório encontrara Rony na porta, que a estava esperando. Isso era um motivo mais do que suficiente para tal felicidade. Os três ficaram esperando Sarah, que desceu como um raio.

-Pronto... Cheguei... –Ela tentava falar ofegante. –Oi Hermione, oi Rony.

-Oi. Então o que achou de Hogwarts? –Rony perguntou.

-Por enquanto maravilhoso.

-Gina pediu para avisar que estava te esperando no salão principal. Podemos ir agora? –Harry perguntou.

Os quatro amigos foram para o salão e Sarah colocou as cartas em um dos bolsos. Sentou-se entre Gina e Rony. Olhou em volta. O salão estava cheio. Eram pessoas muito diferentes umas das outras. Algumas pareciam ser muito simpáticas, outras, nem tanto.

-Pronta para seu primeiro dia de aula Sarah? –Neville perguntou.

-Estou um pouco nervosa, mas acho que estou pronta.

-Eu sabia que você ficaria na Grifinória. –comentou Simas enquanto mastigava algo.

Sarah não conseguia falar muito com seus amigos porque sempre vinha alguém cumprimenta-la. Antes de se levantar da mesa, sem querer olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e encontrou um par de olhos azuis a olhando com desprezo. Ela não agüentou e devolveu o olhar para Draco. Não de desprezo, mas de raiva. Ele então desviou o olhar ao escutar a voz de Pancy ao seu lado.

-Draquinho? Onde você está com a cabeça? –Draco não conseguia entender como alguém conseguia ter uma voz tão irritante.

-O que você quer? –Não podia escuta-la que já ficava irritado.

-Nada, só quero saber em que você está pensando. –Ela dizia enquanto enlaçava os braços no pescoço de Draco.

-Em você é que não é.

-Pois deveria já que sou sua namorada. –Ela tirou os braços do garoto e pegou uma torrada com geléia e serviu na boca dele.

Quando Sarah viu aquela cena sentiu vontade de vomitar. Achou tudo muito patético. Sentiu sendo puxada pela mão por Adriene.

Quando Sarah se deu por si já estavam em frente à porta da sala de aula.

-Essa é a sala de Transfiguração. –Gina disse.

Nas cadeiras duplas Adriene insistiu para que Gina sentasse com Sarah.

-Não precisa. Eu sento aqui atrás de vocês. –Sarah falou enquanto colocava seu material em cima da mesa.

-Se você quer assim... Quem sabe não senta um gatinho do seu lado. –Adriene falou brincando enquanto Gina ria.

-Engraçadinha. Vocês podem ir comigo ao corujal depois? Porque eu não sei se vou encontrar o Rony.

-Hum... Rony? –Adriene sorriu maliciosamente. –Desculpe me intrometer, mas você tem alguma coisa com ele?

-Não, claro que não. Somos amigos.

-Mas você não sente vontade de... você sabe. Rony é muito bonitinho. –Ao escutar o que Adriene disse, Gina deu um tapa no braço dela.

-Bom... Na verdade... Já nos beijamos. –Sarah falou baixinho e timidamente. As duas ficaram pasmas. Ela corou.

-Sério? Quando? –Gina perguntou meio séria ao se lembrar de Hermione afinal, ela não poderia ficar sabendo.

-Foi quando ele ficou na minha casa. Nós estávamos no meu quarto e eu estava mostrando uma coisa pra ele... Aí rolou um clima e aconteceu.

-Como foi? Ele beija bem? –Adriene era curiosa demais para o gosto de Sarah e Gina.

-Adriene! Pare de ser fofoqueira! –Gina a repreendeu.

-Ai Gi. Só quero saber.

-Vocês não vão acreditar se eu falar o que aconteceu depois.

-O que aconteceu? –as duas perguntaram imaginando besteiras.

-Não vai dizer que vocês fizeram... você sabe... _aquilo_. –Adriene disse bem baixinho olhando em volta para ver se alguém a via ou a ouvia.

-NÃO! –Sarah gritou. –Claro que não! Como você pode pensar isso?

-Sei lá. O Rony é um gatinho, vocês estavam sozinhos...

-Pare de falar bobagens! –Novamente Gina a repreendeu.

-Nós dois começamos a rir. Eu não senti nada demais e ele também não, então começamos a rir.

-Sério?! –Gina riu. –Que doideira...

-Com licença, –Alguém interrompeu as meninas. –eu poderia sentar aqui com você? –Um garoto muito bonito e simpático falou ao lado dela. As três se viraram para aquele garoto que parecia um anjo. Tinha cabelos loiros enrolados que lhe caíam no rosto e olhos negros, mas muito brilhantes e vivos.

-Andrew!!!! –Ao ver o garoto Sarah deu um pulo e foi abraça-lo. Adriene e Gina se entreolharam sem entenderem.

-Oi Sarah! –Ele parecia muito feliz em ver a morena.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que você é um...

-Bruxo? Sim, mas eu nunca vi você por aqui. Você foi transferida, né? Eu vi ontem, mas nem falei nada.

-Eh... eu fui. –Ela respondeu sem muita convicção.

-Legal, mas você nunca me contou que era uma bruxa.

-Nem você me contou.

-Bom, eu posso sentar com você?

-Claro. Antes deixa eu te apresentar minhas amigas. Essa é Virgínia. –Sarah a apontou e a garota muito tímida apenas deu um sorriso.

-Olá Virgínia.

-Pode me chamar de Gina.

-E essa é Adriene.

-Oi Adriene.

-Olá... –Essa ficou encantada com o rapaz. –Não me lembro de ter visto você antes.

-Eu sou um pouco deslocado, sabe. –Ele pareceu meio sem graça.

A professora entrou na sala fazendo todos se sentarem. A aula foi ótima para Sarah. Não só porque Minerva tinha simpatia pela garota, mas também porque ela ganhara 3 pontos para Grifinória por ter acertado uma pergunta no primeiro dia de aula. Depois da aula, Sarah chamou Adriene e Gina para irem até o corujal, mas Gina teve uma idéia.

-Não, não. Infelizmente não dá. Eu e Adriene vamos fazer uma coisa. Não é Adriene? –Gina olhou para a amiga com um olhar ameaçador, como se mandasse ela concordar e a garota logo entendeu.

-Sim... É verdade. Por que você não vai com seu amigo?

-Por mim... Não tem problema. –Andrew concordou.

-Então está bem. Qual é a próxima aula?

-Adivinha. Poções com a Sonserina. –Gina pareceu muito irritada.

-Droga. Eu já sei que vou ter grandes problemas com o professor Snape.

-Como você sabe? –Andrew perguntou.

-Vamos dizer que já tive um desagradável encontro com ele e vi que o professor Snape não simpatiza muito comigo, mas é a vida. Tchau meninas.

Assim Adriene e Gina foram para um lado e Sarah e Andrew foram para o outro. No caminho eles conversaram muito. Quando chegaram no corujal, Sarah pegou Gal e lhe entregou a carta. Falou algo para ela tão baixo que Andrew não conseguiu entender e a soltou.

-Para quem é a carta? –O garoto perguntou curioso.

-Pra minha mãe.

Quando os dois voltaram pra sala o professor já estava lá e tiveram que escutar muito, principalmente Sarah. Depois do sermão, se sentaram logo atrás de Gina e Adriene.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo para se atrasarem? –perguntou Adriene maliciosamente, como sempre, fazendo Sarah ficar completamente vermelha.

-Você é terrível! Não estávamos fazendo nada. Apenas estávamos...

-É incrível, –Snape a interrompeu sarcástico. –como uma pessoa pode ser tão presunçosa a ponto de achar que além de chegar atrasada na aula pode ficar conversando? Menos dois pontos para Grifinória graças à senhorita Wynette. –Ela ainda tentou discutir, mas o professor não deu chance para isso. –Abram o livro na página 39.

Sarah ficou muito irritada com o professor. Ela não suportava aquele jeito superior dele, mas para mostrar que ela não era qualquer aluna, fez perfeitamente a porção que ele ensinara com a ajuda de Andrew. Quando Snape passou de mesa em mesa para ver as porções não pode deixar de ficar um pouco irritado ao ver que a porção dela estava corretíssima. Além do mais, ela havia acertado quatro perguntas dele sobre a porção.

-Como está nossa porção professor? –Ela fingiu estar um pouco receosa, mas Snape percebeu que ela já sabia a resposta.

-Boa. Três pontos para a Grifinória. –Ele disse muito seco e ela então deu um pequeno sorriso de triunfo. Gina e Adriene se viraram para Sarah e deram um sorriso. Ao sair da sala, muitos foram falar com ela, dando os parabéns. Ela não entendeu e foi perguntar para Andrew.

-Andrew, por que todos estão me dando parabéns?

-Por que você acha? –Ele ficou surpreso com a pergunta. –Você é uma Grifinória que ganhou ponto com o professor Snape. Ainda por cima no primeiro dia de aula. Isso é mais do que motivo para ganhar parabéns. –Logo atrás vieram Adriene e Gina.

-Menina. Como você conseguiu? –Adriene perguntou admirada.

-Eu só respondi as perguntas e fiz a porção corretamente. E isso com a ajuda do Andrew.

-Mas é incrível. –Agora quem falava era Gina.

Os quatro se encaminharam para o salão principal, mas Sarah pediu que eles fossem na frente porque ela queria pegar uma coisa que só sentiu falta na aula. Então eles foram na frente e ela foi para a Torre da Grifinória. A sala comunal estava vazia e ela subiu correndo as escadas. Ao entrar em seu dormitório, pegou sua mala e de dentro dela tirou uma bolsinha que tinha algumas coisas pessoais. A levou para o banheiro e colocou algumas coisas sobre a pia. Tinha pares de brincos, cordões, pulseiras, anéis e outras jóias. Pegou uma das pulseiras que tinha e a colocou. Aquela era sua pulseira mais bonita e favorita. Tinha várias estrelinhas penduradas dando um toque místico. As cores dessas estrelinhas eram vermelhas e verdes. Não que essas cores combinassem, mas na pulseira elas combinavam em uma harmonia notável. E como brilhava. Era impossível passar despercebida. Sarah tinha um carinho especial por aquela pulseira. Ela havia ganhado no seu aniversário de 15 anos. Sua mãe disse que seu pai havia feito aquela pulseira com algo diferente e que deveria ser dada quando ela fizesse seu décimo quinto aniversário. E assim aconteceu. Naquele momento ela entendia porque a pulseira era tão diferente e sempre tinha um brilho especial. Sempre que olhava fixamente para uma das estrelas dava para ver um universo e suas bilhões de estrelas. Era magia. Sarah guardou rapidamente suas coisas, saiu do dormitório, desceu as escadas e foi em direção ao salão principal, mas infelizmente encontrou a pessoa que menos queria ver.

-Mas vejamos se não é a valentona do trem. –Draco falava com a voz carregada de ironia.

-Você. –Sarah disse com completo desanimo. –O que quer? Encher minha paciência? –Ela já começava a ficar nervosa. Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão irritante?

**N/A.:** Bem, eh isso Espero que gostem! Quando esses dois se cruzam sai faíscas! Hauhauhau... Próximo capítulo super! Não percam! Bjokitchas da LiKa


	8. Momentos Bons Só Com Amigos

**Aprender a Amar**

Momentos Bons Só Com amigos

Sarah respirou fundo tentando manter-se calma. Sabia que acabaria discutindo com o loiro. Tão pouco tempo que haviam passado juntos e ela não já o suportava. Deu um pequeno passo desconfiado para trás ao vê-lo se aproximar mais.

-Olha aqui, eu não gostei nada do jeito que você falou no trem comigo. Você é muito corajosa perto dos seus namoradinhos, mas...

-Quem são meus "namoradinhos"? –Sarah o interrompeu.

-Quem você acha? O idiota do Weasley e o babaca do Potter. –Draco quase cuspiu a última palavra.

-Eles não são meus namoradinhos, são meus amigos. Aliás, você nem deve saber o que é ter amigos. As únicas coisas que você tem são esses dois guarda-costas seus. –Ela completou apontando para Crabbe e Goyle que estavam atrás do sonserino.

-Cala boca, garota idiota! –Draco começava a ficar irritado, mas como sempre, passava uma imagem fria e indiferente, coisa que deixava Sarah nervosa. –Você é muito valente nas palavras, mas deve ser uma vergonha pro mundo bruxo. Não deve nem ao menos saber um bom feitiço.

-Quer ver? –Sarah disse em tom desafiador que Draco não resistiu.

-Claro. Ou você acha que vou perder a chance de ver uma idiota como você errar?

-Quem será minha vítima? –Ela indagou e viu que Crabbe se escondia atrás de Goyle. Apontou a varinha pra ele. –_Tarantallegra_! –proferiu e ele começou a dançar desengonçadamente. Tentava parar, mas não tinha controle sobre as pernas. Olhou para Goyle que se escondia atrás de Draco. –_Densaugeo!_ –E os dentes do garoto começaram a crescer.

Quando Draco se virou e viu os garotos começou a rir. Riu muito, quase descontroladamente. Riu tanto que seus olhos lacrimejavam. Pôs um dos braços sobre a barriga e encurvou o corpo para frente.

-Do que você tanto ri?

-Do que você acha? –Ele tentava falar dentre os risos. –Desses dois. Eles estão ridículos.

-Como você fala assim dos seus amigos?

-Eles não são meus amigos. –disse ao se recompor do ataque de risos e voltar com seu ar sério e superior. –São apenas dois burros que eu tenho que aturar. Eu não tenho e não preciso amigos.

-Não é possível que você não tenha amigos. Todo mundo tem...

-Eu sou diferente de todo mundo. –Ele a interrompeu mantendo a arrogância. –Eu sou um Malfoy e um Malfoy nunca deve ser comparado com todo o resto.

-Realmente você tem razão. Eu rebaixaria demais o resto se fosse comparar com você.

-Acho melhor você parar. –Draco disse enquanto apontava violentamente a varinha para Sarah, que ficou encurralada na parede. –Não quero que você fique falando de mim. Você não me conhece.

-Vai me atacar? Então vai, vai. –Sarah falou com muita coragem, mas estava com medo. Ele tinha razão. Ela não o conhecia e não sabia do que ele seria capaz.

-Não é má idéia, mas não vou me prejudicar por causa de uma sangue-ruim como você. –Ao falar, Draco abaixou a varinha. Todos em Hogwarts pensavam que Sarah fosse filha de trouxas pois eram raríssimos os casos de famílias puras no Brasil.

-Sangue-ruim? O que é isso? –Sarah não entendeu. Ninguém havia falado com ela sobre aquilo. O que significava?

-Como você é cínica. Agora tire o feitiço deles que eu quero ir comer algo.

-_Finite Encantatem_! –Sarah fez aquilo com muito contragosto. Odiou ter que obedecer ao Malfoy.

Deu as costas para os meninos fingindo não escutar as ameaças de Crabbe e Goyle e foi para o salão principal. Chegou lá muito irritada e sentou de maneira brusca no lugar que Gina tinha guardado.

-O que foi Sarah? –Adriene perguntou assustada ao ver o estado da garota.

-O idiota do Malfoy. Ele foi tirar satisfação comigo porque ele não gostou de como eu falei com ele no trem. –Sarah falou com deboche e raiva. –Além do mais ele me chamou de... –Tentou se lembrar. –Acho que de sangue-estranho, sangue-mal... Sangue-ruim na verdade. O que é isso?

Hermione, a pessoa que mais entendia o que era aquilo, explicou para Sarah perfeitamente o que significava. A garota achou uma idiotice aquela diferença entre bruxos puros e mestiços.

-Não liga para o Malfoy. Ele é assim mesmo. –Rony, que estava sentado à frente da garota, falou enquanto comia.

-Não Rony, ele está muito pior esse ano. –Adriene falou em um tom sombrio, como se estivesse querendo assustar alguém.

-Por que? –Sarah perguntou intrigada tentando fingir desinteresse.

-A mãe dele sumiu. Ninguém sabe se ela morreu ou foi embora porque ninguém conta. Só se sabe que desapareceu. –Adriene era muito bem informada e procurava sempre saber de todas as fofocas.

-Sinto por ele, mas eu não sou obrigada a agüenta-lo. –Sarah terminou irritada, mas sentiu muita pena dele. "_Não, ele não é digno de pena."_ ela pensou tentando se convencer.

Depois de comerem, Adriene, Gina e Sarah foram pra sala comunal procurar Andrew, mas não o acharam. Então decidiram ir para o jardim. Gina mostrou o campo de quadribol para a nova amiga enquanto conversavam. Depois de um tempo, as meninas voltaram para o castelo e foram para a sala comunal novamente, onde finalmente encontraram Andrew. Sarah andou em direção a poltrona em que ele estava sentado. O rapaz parecia muito pensativo.

-Com saudade da sua guitarra? –Ela perguntou ao sentar no colo dele. Ela estava acostumada a fazer isso com os amigos dela. Não tinha nenhuma maldade naquele ato, mas aos olhos dos outros alunos tinha e muita. Todos ficaram olhando para eles meio surpresos.

-Não. De uma pessoa. –falou timidamente.

-Eu já até sei de quem é. –Sarah disse enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

-Sabe é? De quem?

Sarah se aproximou ao ouvido de Andrew e falou:

-Da Cíntia. Ou acha que eu não sei que você gosta dela? –cochichou e riu para ele.

-Como você sabe? –indagou espantado olhando para Sarah.

-Há... Eu não sou burra. Eu percebi. Sempre quando ela ia ver o ensaio, você ficava olhando... Além do mais eu tenho um bom sentido para essas coisas. –Ela começou a rir.

-Você é muito espertinha menina. –Ele disse brincando enquanto fazia cócegas em Sarah e esta começou a rir e a gritar ao mesmo tempo.

-Pára! –Sacudia-se no colo do garoto tentando se desvencilhar dele. –Por favor.

Todos em sua volta ficaram olhando a cena, inclusive Adriene e Gina.

-Acho melhor você parar de gritar, porque está todo mundo olhando pra você. –Andrew disse e parou. Sarah ficou muito vermelha ao olhar em volta e ver que todos realmente a encaravam.

-Desculpe pessoal. –Ela disse sem graça. –Você é muito chato! –Sarah se levantou e começou a bater em Andrew, mas parou quando viu Rony, Hermione e Harry entrando. Acenou para eles. –Venham cá! Eu quero que vocês conheçam uma pessoa. – Assim que eles se aproximaram continuou: –Andrew, esses são...

-Harry, Rony e Hermione. –O amigo disse adivinhando cada palavra que ela diria.

-E esse é o Andrew. –Harry também falou com um sorriso no rosto olhando para Sarah.

-Vocês se conhecem? –Sarah perguntou sem jeito por causa da gafe que cometera.

-Sim. Já nos esbarramos por aí. –brincou Andrew.

-Vocês se conhecem? –Harry perguntou.

-Sim. Andrew é meu amigo de lá do Brasil. Além do mais era da mesma banda que eu cantava.

-Andrew também é do time de quadribol. –Rony comentou.

-Você não me conta nada, hein?! –Sarah bateu nele novamente. –O que você é?

-Artilheiro.

-Legal. E você Harry?

-Eu sou o apanhador e o treinador.

-E o Rony é o goleiro. –Gina disse enquanto ela e a amiga se aproximavam do grupo.

-Você faz parte do time também Rony? Que legal! Bom, já que eu tenho três amigos que são do time, eu tenho direito a um ótimo lugar para ver os jogos, não?

Eles ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo sobre quadribol e o início das aulas. Andrew e Sarah falaram sobre a banda. O nome era T-Group. Ninguém sabia o que significava. Eles então explicaram que era a abreviação de Training Group, o nome que se dava a um grupo que procurava adquirir comportamentos novos pelos processos observados, experimentados e analisados no grupo. Uma definição que haviam encontrado em uma enciclopédia certa vez. Para simplificar verdadeiros caçadores de novas experiências. Adriene pediu para Sarah cantar, mas a menina morreria de vergonha e não teve coragem. Quando anoiteceu, todos ficaram lá e Sarah foi para o dormitório e se deitou na cama do jeito que estava. Ficou pensando um pouco até que teve uma idéia e desceu até a sala comunal novamente.

-Andrew, venha cá. –pediu ao pé da escada.

-Pra que? –Ele perguntou sem entender.

-Vem cá que eu te falo. –disse autoritária e ele não teve escolha.

-O que houve? –perguntou ao chegar até onde Sarah estava.

-Eu tive uma idéia e quero sua ajuda. –Sarah disse animada.

-Qual? –perguntou ele curioso pela animação da garota.

-Não vou dizer. Como eu faço para pegar algo na minha casa?

-Da mesma maneira que você faz para receber e mandar cartas. Corujas. –Ele disse confuso sem entender o propósito da pergunta dela.

-Mas uma coruja agüenta algo grande?

-Uma não, mas várias sim. –Ficou ainda mais intrigado.

-Obrigada. Foi de grande ajuda. –Sarah novamente subiu as escadas e voltou para o dormitório. Andrew não tinha entendido muita coisa. Voltou para junto dos amigos.

-O que houve? –Adriene, como sempre, estava muito curiosa.

-Na verdade eu não entendi muito bem. –disse ainda confuso.

-Ei pessoal! –Colin apareceu correndo em direção ao grupo que estava em frente à lareira. –Algum de vocês viu a Sarah?

-Ela está no dormitório. –Gina respondeu logo.

-Ah... Eu queria entregar a foto do trem pra ela. –Ele tirou do bolso um envelope azul. –Você pode entregar pra mim Gina?

-Claro. –Ela estendeu a mão e pegou o envelope.

-Eu posso ver? –Harry disse se virando para onde Gina estava. –Afinal, estou na foto. –disse sorrindo e Gina se encantou. Para ela, aquele era o sorriso mais bonito que já existira no mundo.

-Tudo bem. –Ela deu o envelope para ele. Não gaguejava ou parecia nervosa ao falar. Ela queria esquecer aquele moreno, e para isso acontecer, ela não podia demonstrar que gostava dele.

-Até que saiu legal para uma foto tirada de surpresa. –Todos estavam em volta de Harry para ver a tal foto. Ele e Sarah haviam saído muito bem. Harry estava com um braço sobre os ombros de Sarah, acenava com a mão e sorria simpático. Sarah parecia um pouco mais tímida, mas estava com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Os dois ficavam muito bem juntos e Andrew não deixou de comentar.

-Vocês dois saíram muito bem juntos. Quem olha essa foto pensa que vocês tem algo a mais. –Ele debochou. Gina ficou chateada com o comentário e Hermione percebeu.

-Mas não há nada, não é Harry? –Hermione perguntou com uma expressão muito séria.

-Claro! Se alguma pessoa tem chance com Sarah, esse alguém é Rony. –Rapidamente o ruivo ruborizou e Hermione ficou irritadíssima com o comentário.

-Então a Sarah é sua nova vítima Rony? –perguntou Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Claro que não. O Harry que fica falando besteiras. E esse alguém que tem chance com Sarah é o Andrew.

-Não, não. Nós somos amigos há muito tempo e nunca aconteceu nada e nem vai acontecer.

-Que bonito! –Sarah apareceu na escada com os braços cruzados. –Todos discutindo sobre mim. Vocês não têm outro assunto não?

-Não. Você é o assunto mais interessante do momento. E não é só a gente que acha isso não. Toda Hogwarts pensa assim. –Adriene comentou observando a foto atentamente.

-Você não ia dormir? –Rony perguntou.

-Ia, mas desisti. Não consigo.

-Aqui Sarah. –Gina pegou a foto e deu para ela. –Colin pediu para eu te entregar.

-Uau! A foto... a foto... tá se mexendo? –Sarah parecia incrédula. Encarava o papel em suas mãos boquiaberta.

-Está sim. Gostou? –perguntou Harry ao se aproximar da menina.

-É demais! Com certeza as coisas bruxas são mais legais que as trouxas.

Algum tempo depois Sarah, Gina e Adriene subiram e foram para o dormitório. Elas estavam colocando seus pertences no guarda roupa quando se assustaram com um barulho que vinha da janela. Sarah se aproximou e viu que era Gal. Abriu a janela e deixou a coruja branca entrar.

-Tudo bem. –Sarah tranqüilizou as amigas. –Deve estar trazendo a resposta da minha mãe.

-Menos mal. Bom, já terminei. –Adriene pegou uma camisola e foi para o banheiro.

-Eu também. Já vou dormir. Boa noite Sarah. –Gina, que já estava com seu pijama, se deitou na cama.

-Boa noite. Vou ler a carta e depois vou dormir.

-Estou exausta! –Adriene saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu à cama. –Boa noite.

-Boa noite. Gina já está dormindo.

-Ela sempre dorme primeiro.

Depois de alguns minutos Adriene adormeceu e Sarah pode ler sua carta em silêncio, mas preferiu trocar de roupa antes. Foi ao banheiro e colocou uma camisola. Silenciosamente ela saiu do banheiro, pegou o envelope e se deitou. Pegou a carta da mãe dentro do envelope e começou a ler.

"_Querida filha,_

_como você está? Quantas perguntas, hein? Está tudo bem por aqui. Clara vai se divorciar e Cíntia não para de ligar querendo notícias suas. Pediu que você mandasse uma carta pra ela. Os meninos da banda também estão enlouquecidos atrás de você e eu disse que você teve que fazer uma viagem urgente. Depois conversaremos sobre os meus motivos de não ter lhe contado nada antes. Fico muito feliz em saber que você é amiga de Harry Potter e dos Weasley. Eu conheci os pais de seus amigos e sempre me dei muito bem com eles. Eu e seu pai também fomos da Grifinória e fico muito feliz que você tenha ficado na melhor casa. O nome do seu pai era Phil e eu já havia dito. Você que não tem boa memória. Lindo nome, não? Espero que você não apronte nada e nem brigue com ninguém, principalmente com o filho do Malfoy. A família dele não é uma das melhores. entende? Você tem duas obrigações: estudar e se divertir muito, por isso mãos à obra._

_Um grande beijo de sua mãe que te ama muito_

_Sabrina._

_P.S:Qualquer coisa que aparecer de ruins nos seus sonhos me avise."_

Quando ela terminou de ler sentiu seu coração apertado de tanta emoção. Não sabia que poderia sentir tanta falta de seus amigos e de sua mãe. Colocou a carta no envelope e pôs na mesinha ao lado da cama, junto com sua varinha. Ficou pensando muito. Nas aulas, na mãe, nos novos e nos velhos amigos, no pai, no tio, enfim, em tudo que podia pensar, mas quando se lembrou de Malfoy um terrível aborrecimento a invadiu. Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão chato e insuportável? Ela não conseguia responder. Mas uma coisa ela não podia negar, ele era realmente muito bonito. Mesmo com aquele sorriso debochado ele era lindo e ficava tão sexy! "_Pare de pensar besteiras menina! Você está ficando louca!" _ela se repreendeu. Depois de muito tempo acordada enfim conseguiu pegar no sono.

A semana passou normalmente para todos, menos para Sarah que a cada coisa que descobria se encantava mais. Ela estava muito feliz. Os professores a adoravam, com exceção de Snape, que sempre procurava uma chance de humilha-la e tirar pontos dela. Mas ela nunca dava o braço a torcer. Estudava bastante com Adriene e Gina e estava indo muito bem. Já havia escrito para a amiga Cíntia, mas não contou nadasobre sua nova vida. Preferiu manter tudo em segredo. Sempre que podia, se encontrava com Rony, Harry e Hermione, mas nem sempre era possível pois o horário estava muito diferente.

Harry se encontrava sempre com Cho e Gina ficava cada vez mais triste. Tentava esquecê-lo, mas não era fácil. Sarah sempre ficava na companhia dela, de Adriene e Andrew. Uma coisa que ela adorou na semana também: não havia encontrado com Malfoy. Isso, para ela, era um motivo de alegria imensa. Queria ficar o máximo de tmpo possível longe daquele garoto insuportável. Havia mandado sua coruja, a do Harry e a de Rony para sua mãe há alguns dias atrás com uma carta. Pediu para que ela mandasse seu violão.

O sábado chegou e todos, desde o 1º ano ao 7º, inusitadamente, foram liberados para ir à Hogsmead. Sarah achou ótimo pois, no sábado, seu violão chegaria. Praticamente todos foram e a minoria que não havia ido ficou nos jardins. Gina e os outros tentaram convencer Sarah a ir, mas a garota disse que não se sentia bem e preferia ficar deitada. Na verdade, seria a oportunidade perfeita para ela. Não teria ninguém na torre. Ela pegaria seu violão livremente e guardaria sem que ninguém visse.

E assim aconteceu. Todos estavam lá fora. Estava um dia quente apesar do céu ligeiramente nublado, mas Sarah ficou em seu dormitório esperando. Estava quase adormecendo quando um barulho altíssimo veio da janela. As corujas que ela havia mandado pra mãe entraram pela janela aberta e pousaram na cama, jogando o violão com uma capa preta no colo de Sarah. A menina ficou muito feliz ao abrir a capa e ver que seu violão estava em ótimo estado. Era preto e tinha três estrelas brancas na parte de baixo, uma pequena, uma média e uma grande. As corujas logo voltaram para o corujal após receberem pequenos biscoitos da menina. Sarah passou a manhã toda com seu instrumento, sentada na cama. Ninguém escutava nada e a garota ficou bem à vontade. Depois de algumas horas, ela olhou no relógio e viu que já estava na hora de todos chegarem de Hogsmead. Pegou seu violão, o colocou no guarda roupa e desceu para a sala comunal. Não tinha ninguém lá. Então se sentou na poltrona mais confortável, colocando as pernas sobre o braço da poltrona e as costas no outro braço.

Depois de um tempo seus amigos chegaram. Sarah, um tanto sonolenta, levou um susto quando viu o olho de Rony roxo.

-Meu Deus! –Ela se levantou correndo da poltrona e foi em direção a ele. –O que houve com você?

-Não foi nada. –Ele estava muito aborrecido e evitava levantar a cabeça. Não queria que ninguém visse seu rosto.

-Mentira! –Hermione parecia muito irritada. –Ele brigou com o idiota do Malfoy!

-Verdade Rony? –Sarah perguntou se aproximando mais do ruivo e ele concordou com a cabeça. –Aquele idiota! Como foi? O que aconteceu?

-Ele, como sempre, estava ofendendo a minha família! –Rony explodiu. –Eu não agüentei e parti pra cima dele. Mas ele ficou bem pior do que eu. –Agora ele pareceu um pouco mais feliz dando um sorriso triunfante.

-Você o matou? –Sarah perguntou suplicando por uma resposta afirmativa.

-Infelizmente não. –ela e Rony desmancharam os sorrisos com um muxoxo. –Ele só ficou com um olho roxo e com o nariz arrebentado.

-Pelo menos alguma coisa. Andrew! –ela gritou ao se lembrar de algo. –Vem cá. –Puxou-o pela escada acima e o levou até o dormitório.

-O que houve? –Ele estava ofegante pela pequena corrida que deram.

-Espere. Deixa eu ver se tem alguém no quarto. –Sarah abriu a porta, espiou e viu que não tinha ninguém. –Vem, pode entrar.

-O que foi Sarah, estou ficando curioso já.

-Olhe. –Sarah abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou seu violão de dentro. –Eu pedi para minha mãe me andar.

-Que legal! –Andrew pegou da mão dela, tirou a capa, o colocou na posição e tocou alguns acordes. –Ele é muito bonito. Pra que você trouxe?

-Já que eu não posso tocar na banda, vou tocar aqui na escola pra me distrair um pouco. –Sarah se sentou ao lado dele. Ao escutar batidas na porta, pegou o violão da mão do amigo, a capa e jogou tudo no guarda-roupa rapidamente. –Pode entrar!

-Estamos atrapalhando? –Adriene e Gina entraram no quarto.

-Claro que não. Estávamos apenas conversando. –Andrew falou ao se levantar da cama. –Logo eu pego emprestado com você, ok?

-Claro que sim. É só falar.

-Tchau meninas. –foi até a porta e a abriu.

-Tchau tchau Andrew. –Gina e Adriene falaram e o garoto saiu.

-Ele é lindo! –Adriene completou baixinho enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sarah.

-Eu sei. –Sarah concordou sem malícia alguma afinal, ele era apenas seu amigo e nunca havia acontecido nenhum interesse entre os dois para a felicidade de Adriene.

-Realmente ele é um gatinho. –Gina também se sentou junto das amigas.

-Gatinho? –Adriene indagou inconformada. –Ele é simplesmente maravilhoso. Pena que só tem olhos pra Sarah como a metade da população masculina de Hogwarts.

-Mentira! Primeiro: ele não gosta de mim. E segundo: é mentira que metade dos garotos de Hogwarts...

-Há não. Não nega! –Adriene afirmou.

-É verdade Sarah. –Gina concordou. –Você é a mais famosa daqui.

-Pára vocês duas. E mesmo se isso fosse verdade, eu não gosto de ninguém. –Sarah pareceu um pouco desanimada.

-Sério que você não gosta de ninguém? –Adriene se aproximou um pouco mais da menina.

-Sim. Acho um garoto bonito aqui, ali, mas nada muito sério.

-Vamos mudar de assunto porque de assunto sentimental eu não gosto muito. –Gina falou enquanto se levantava.

-Eu sei porque.

-Não sabe não.

-Eu sei sim. –Sarah se levantou e se aproximou da ruiva. –E acho que você tem que lutar por ele e não ficar sofrendo cada vez que o vê com a Cho.

-É verdade. –Adriene concordou da cama.

-Você tem que mostrar pro Harry que você tem suas qualidades. Além do mais, ele é um cego se não reparar em você.

-Ele gosta e está namorando a Chang. –Gina, em um gesto triste, abaixou a cabeça.

-Mas você pode mostrar pra ele que você é melhor que a Chang. –Adriene tentou animar a amiga e levantou-se, para se aproximar das meninas.

-Isso mesmo. Você é tão bonita e tão legal. –Sarah levantou o rosto de Gina e deu um sorriso de motivação para a amiga.

-Claro! Só precisa mudar um pouco esse penteado. –Adriene falou enquanto mexia em algumas mechas da ruiva.

-Isso mesmo. –Sarah concordou. –Sabe o que vamos fazer agora? Vamos nos arrumar e dar um passeio pelo jardim. Todos estão lá fora. –Sarah empurrou as amigas para dentro do banheiro. Adriene vai se arrumar para o Andrew e você para o Harry. Vão indo que eu vou pegar umas coisas.

Sarah foi até o guarda roupa, pegou duas bolsinhas e levou para o banheiro.

-Aqui está! –Ela colocou em cima da pia.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Gina intrigada.

-São umas coisas minhas. Nessa tem algumas bijuterias e jóias. Nessa outra estão minhas maquiagens.

-Mas pra que vamos nos maquiar se não tem festa nem nada? –Adriene pegou uma das bolsas e abriu. Estava cheia de brincos, cordões e etc.

-E quem disse que a gente só pode se maquiar quando tem festa? Espere. –Sarah se lembrou de algo e saiu do banheiro correndo, mas logo voltou com outra bolsinha na mão.

-Nossa! Pra que tantas? –Gina estava surpresa.

-A azul é de bijuterias, a rosa de maquiagem e essa branca é de coisas pro cabelo. Vem você primeiro Adriene. –Sarah transfigurou um tapete em um banco alto para a menina sentar. –Vem, senta aqui.

Sarah pegou os cabelos de Adriene e prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto e cacheou as pontas. Passou um batom de cor parecida com a pele dela.

-Acabei, você está linda! Agora vem você Gina.

-Eu não sei se quero. –estava receosa. –Se ficar feio em mim? Não estou acostumada.

-Eu não vou pintar você de palhaça Gina.

-Então faz assim, parecido com o de Adriene. Bem leve tá?

-Claro né? Ainda é dia e eu não vou fazer você passar vergonha.

-Então... –Gina se sentou na cadeira e relaxou.

Em Gina, Sarah usou um batom rosa claro, dando aos lábios uma aparência saudável. No cabelo, Sarah não fez nada de muito diferente. Apenas penteou jogando para um lado e deixou solto.

-Prontíssima. Você também está linda.

-E você? –Gina perguntou enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

-Eu o que? –Sarah ficou surpresa com a pergunta da amiga.

-O que você vai fazer no seu cabelo?

-Eu nada. Não tenho pra quem me arrumar.

-Como não? –Adriene perguntou empurrando Sarah na cadeira. –Você vai se arrumar sim. Só eu e Gina que vamos ficar assim? Você vai se arrumar agora!!! –Adriene gritou junto com Gina e Sarah preferiu obedecer.

Sarah apenas prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Depois passou um batom para dar cor aos lábios e pôs um par de brincos vermelhos.

-Você está abalando menina! –Gina falou ao ver Sarah. –Agora você vai encontrar alguém para o qual você vai se arrumar.

-Até parece, mas vamos logo passear no jardim. Quero sair um pouco daqui. –Sarah puxou as duas pelo braço e saíram do dormitório. Na sala comunal todos ficaram olhando para as garotas, mas elas fingiram que não viram e foram caminhando normalmente entre risos. Na entrada do castelo as meninas se depararam com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle para desagrado de Sarah.

-Ah não... –A menina gemeu ao sacudir a cabeça negativamente. –De novo não...

**N/A.:** Bem, eu pessoalmente não gostei mt desse capítulo, mas não pude mudar muita coisa para não ficar diferente do orginal que tah no Aliança3Vassouras. Espero que gosttem! Glá, jah li sua fic e estah ótima xD Tô acompanhando! valew pela review! continua ligada aki ;) Espero reviews de tds! BjOk'S da LiKaMaLFoy


	9. Confusões e Mal entendidos

**Aprender a Amar**

Confusões e Mal-entendidos

-Ora ora ora... –Draco começou com um sorriso provocador. –Minha semana estava tão boa, mas você tinha que aparecer. –Pensei que tinha morrido ou evaporado daqui. Vocês agora são o novo trio de Hogwarts? A Weasley pobretona fica bem no lugar do irmão. A Morey fica no lugar da sabichona da sangue-ruim e você, –continuou em tom de deboche com a expressão séria. –é a cópia do nojento do Potter.

-Falando neles, eu esqueci de perguntar se seu nariz está melhor. Você comprou um novo? Porque, pelo o que eu sei, Rony quebrou o seu antigo.

-Escuta aqui garota... –Draco irritou-se e apontou o dedo pro rosto da garota.

-Escuta você! –Sarah empurrou violentamente a mão do garoto que estava próxima do seu rosto. –Não aponta esse seu dedo pra mim se não eu o arranco! Como você consegue ser tão irritante?

-Nunca mais encoste sua mão suja em mim! –gritou Draco.

-Pode ter certeza disso. A próxima vez que eu encostar em você, vai ser pra te dar um tapa na cara.

-Quando você fizer isso, pode ter certeza que vou esquecer que homem não bate em mulher.

-Está me ameaçando Malfoy? –Sarah se aproximou do garoto. Ficaram olho no olho. Encaravam-se fixamente.

-Estou. E não vem dá uma de corajosa não. –Os dois estavam muito próximos. Um podia sentir a respiração pesada do outro.

-Pois tente encostar uma mão em mim e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido. –Sarah estava sentido um ódio muito grande e ao mesmo tempo um incomodo por estar tão próxima de Draco. Adriene e Gina assistiam tudo muito assustadas.

-Adriene, vai chamar o Rony. –cochichou Gina bem baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse.

-Ok! –Adriene saiu andando normalmente até chegar na entrada e, ao passar dela, correu a procurar dos garotos. Àquela altura da discussão, Draco e Sarah já haviam levantado as varinhas e estavam um ameaçando a atacar o outro.

-Rony!!!!!! –Adriene disparou na direção do garoto quando o viu.

-O que foi? Por que está com tanta pressa? –perguntou assustado ao lado de Hermione e Harry.

-A Sarah... –Adriene tentava falar, mas estava sem fôlego de tanto correr. –Ela e o Malfoy... vão se matar!

-O que?! –Hermione indagou parecendo não entender o que ouvira. –O que aconteceu?

-Venham comigo. –pediu e os quatro saíram correndo até a entrada do castelo.

Sarah e Draco continuavam discutindo incansáveis. Estavam nervosos e com as varinhas em punho. Gritavam sem se importarem com quem estivesse por perto.

-Você é um idiota! –Sarah gritou novamente tentando se controlar, mesmo sendo impossível.

-Você é ridícula. Sai sempre por aí fazendo pose. Acha que é um máximo, não é? Pois abra os olhos porque você é uma idiota que só se sente assim porque é amiga do otário do Potter. –Draco estava muito nervoso, mas falava com a voz fria e indiferente e isso irritava Sarah por demais.

-Vamos Sarah. Deixa ele pra lá. –Gina tentava puxar a amiga no intuito de evitar confusões.

-Tentando proteger sua amiguinha Weasley? Por que você não se manda e vai pedir dinheiro no portão da escola?

-Agora chega! –Sarah avançou em Draco com a varinha dando dois passos para frente. –_Estupefa..._

-O que está fazendo Sarah? –Rony interrompeu a menina ao segurar sua mão e pegar sua varinha.

-Droga Rony, você tinha que me interromper?! –A garota se virou pra trás e viu que muitos alunos estavam assistindo aquela briga.

-Claro! Você ia lançar um feitiço nesse idiota e ia perder pontos pra Grifinória! Agora se acalme.

-Você tem razão... Desculpe por ter gritado com você, mas esse idiota... ah... –Sarah encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

-Que meigo! –falou com uma voz fina, carregada de sarcasmo. –O pobretão e a valentona, o novo casal de Hogwarts. Cadê o panaca do Creevey pra tirar uma foto?

-Por que você tem sempre que ofender as pessoas? –Sarah se afastou de Rony e se aproximou novamente de Draco. O loiro também não se sentia à vontade quando Sarah se aproximava dele. Sentia-se estranho.

-Eu não ofendo ninguém. Só digo a verdade, diferentemente de outras pessoas que não falam o que pensam.

-Mentira! Você ofende as pessoas como meio de defesa, não é? –Sarah se aproximou mais ainda de Draco.

-Cala a boca. Você não sabe de nada. Você é uma idiota e não vou continuar discutindo com você. –Draco deu as costas pra todos e foi para fora junto de Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, que estava logo atrás do loiro.

-Idiota!!!!! –Gritou Sarah irritada por ele dar-lhe as costas. O garoto apenas virou o rosto, a olhou com desprezo e continuou andando.

Sarah, ainda mais furiosa, voltou para a torre da Grifinória ignorando à todos que tentavam falar com ela. Chegou no dormitório e se jogou na cama. Estava fora de si. Nunca havia sentido tanta raiva em toda sua vida. "_Aquele sorriso debochado dele, que irritante!...que lindo..."_ ela pensou. Sem perceber, Sarah começou a reparar que cada vez que ela o via, o achava mais bonito. "_Pára Sarah! Você está enlouquecendo!"_. Tentando controlar seus pensamentos tortuosos, acabou pegando no sono.

Draco foi para o dormitório irritado. Odiava aquela menina mais do que tudo na vida. Ele a achava metida, nojenta e irritante. Pior do que isso, ela era amiga do Potter e dos Weasleys. Não tinha como ser pior.

-Garota ridícula! Quem ela pensa que é? Idiota! –falava sozinho.

Na verdade ele falava isso tentando convencer a si próprio, mesmo que fosse inútil. Draco também achava Sarah belíssima. O loiro nunca tinha visto alguém como ela. Além disso, Sarah fora a primeira garota que o enfrentara daquela forma. Normalmente as garotas caiam aos seus pés, mas Sarah não. Ela o enfrentava sem medo e isso acabou impressionando o garoto. "_Ela é diferente"_ ele pensou, mas não queria pensar nela daquela maneira. Resolveu dar um passeio pelo castelo. Precisava pensar. No entanto, por mais que tentasse, não deixava de pensar na grifinória e quando ela saia de seu pensamento, vinha outro pior: sua mãe. Por mais que Draco tentasse negar a si mesmo, tinha medo por sua mãe e agora, mais do que nunca, não tinha certeza se queria ser um comensal e isso o torturava. E se ele errasse em algo e Voldemort o matasse? Além do mais, Draco não queria ser submisso a alguém que queria matar a única pessoa que realmente gostava dele. Mas Draco não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ninguém, principalmente para seu pai que era o único que realmente deveria saber disso naquele momento.

As semanas foram passando e quando Sarah reparou já estava em outubro. Foram dias ótimos para ela. Dava-se bem com todos, na verdade quase todos. Nesses dois meses, além de ter tido muitos momentos bons, teve muitos momentos desagradáveis e em todos esses momentos estava Draco Malfoy. Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já haviam brigado e discutido pelos corredores. Até Rony ficou impressionado com a facilidade que os dois tinham de ficarem irritados um com o outro. Uma vez, cada um perdeu vinte pontos para suas casas por uma briga que tiveram na hora do almoço. Sarah estava segurando um copo e Draco, propositalmente, passou por ela e esbarrou no braço da menina, derrubando todo o conteúdo do copo em cima dela. Com raiva, a garota pegou o copo de Rony e jogou suco de amêndoas no rosto do loiro.

Mas, estranhamente, Sarah não tinha tanto ódio de Draco. Ela só sentia uma vontade incrível de implicar com ele e, sem saber, a mesma coisa acontecia com ele. O garoto não sentia mais raiva dela. Sempre que ele fazia algo, era simplesmente pra vê-la irritada. Draco adorava ver Sarah tomada de raiva. Achava que a menina ficava ainda mais linda.

O sábado chegou e o 5º e 6º ano foram liberados para um passeio a Hogsmead.

-Hoje você vai, não é? –Adriene perguntou a Sarah que estava na cama deitada. –Gina já está se arrumando.

-Claro que sim, naquela vez eu não fui porque... –Sarah parou de falar na hora. Lembrou-se do violão que estava guardado. Os meses passaram e Sarah havia esquecido do violão. Andava tão atarefada com trabalhos e deveres das aulas que não se lembrara dele.

-O que foi? –Adriene ficou preocupada com a cara da amiga.

-Eu tinha esquecido de uma coisa. Não sei se você se lembra, mas naquele sábado que eu não fui com vocês à Hogsmead, eu tinha falado com Andrew aqui no...

-Sim, eu me lembro e achei muito estranho essa coisa de encontro. –disse Adriene aborrecida.

-Como você pensa bobagens! –Sarah fez cara de reprovação.

Levantou-se da cama e abriu o guarda roupa. Tirou de lá o violão e mostrou para Adriene. –Eu tinha pedido pra ele vir aqui porque eu queria mostrá-lo. Também queria pedir para ele tocar para nós.

-Que lindo! –Adriene adorou. –É seu?

-Sim. Eu pedi para minha mãe mandar pra mim naquele sábado. Por isso eu não fui com vocês. Eu tinha que ficar esperando ele chegar. Você sabe tocar? –Sarah perguntou ao ver que Adriene admirava o violão.

-Não, não. Acho mais bonito ver outra pessoa tocar. –pegou e entregou de volta para Sarah.

-Que lindo! De quem é? –Gina perguntou ao sair do banheiro e ver o instrumento na mão da amiga.

-Meu. Estou com ele há um tempão guardado, mas havia esquecido. Só agora me lembrei. –Sarah voltou a se sentar.

-Toca um pouco pra gente. –Gina se sentou ao lado de Sarah.

-Não agora. Vou me arrumar e descemos para a sala comunal esperar os outros. Quando a gente chegar eu peço pro Andrew tocar. –Levantou-se, guardou o violão, pegou um batom que estava dentro da sua bolsinha rosa e foi para o banheiro.

-Vai se arrumar pra alguém? –Gina perguntou com malícia para provocar a amiga.

-Vou. Pra mim! –gritou Sarah do banheiro enquanto se arrumava.

-Sei. Vou fingir que acredito. –Adriene falou ironicamente deitada na cama enquanto a esperava.

-É verdade. –Sarah saiu do banheiro. –Pronto, como estou?

-Uau! Está ótima. –Adriene falou enquanto se levantava. Sarah, realmente, estava bonita. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e brilhantes. Seu rosto estava rosado e os lábios também.

-Obrigada, vocês também estão lindas. Vocês são lindas.

-Eu só espero que Andrew repare em mim. –Adriene disse olhando-se no espelho. Gostava cada vez mais do garoto.

-Você sabe que ele repara em você e te acha bonita. –Sarah comentou.

-Claro que não! Ele só me elogiou naquele dia na aula de DCAT. –Adriene se defendeu timidamente, mas no fundo gostara da situação.

-Só sei que ele não fala mais na Cíntia, minha amiga de quem ele gostava.

-Não tem nada a ver...

-Mentira Adriene. –Gina interrompeu. –Além do mais não foi só naquele dia na aula. Acho que ele gosta de você. Já reparou como te olha. Você tem sorte.

-E você também Gi. Hoje a Chang não vai estar em Hogsmead.

-Harry nunca vai olhar pra mim. –disse desanimada.

-Você tem que mostrar pra ele que você é a Gina e não a irmã do Rony. Eu já disse isso, mas você não toma iniciativa.

-Tá bom! –Gina falou irritada. Por mais que soubesse que suas amigas tinham razão, não agüentava sempre ouvir a mesma coisa. –O que você quer que eu faça? Me jogue em cima dele e diga "Harry, eu te amo!"?

-Não. Só se joga em cima dele, mas não diga nada. –Sarah disse ao terminar de ajeitar o quarto.

-Sério! –riu. –Eu não sei o que eu faço. A Chang é mais bonita e mais velha que eu. Definitivamente ela é melhor que eu!

-Pare de falar besteiras! –Adriene ficou inconformada com o que escutara. –Você tem que parar de ficar se rebaixando perto dela. Como você quer que o Harry te ache bonita se nem você mesmo se acha?

-Adriene tem razão. Você tem que aprender a olhar nos olhos dele e de cabeça erguida. Você tem que fazer uma coisa que não é muito difícil.

-O que? –perguntou sem muita convicção de que alguma coisa poderia dar certo.

-Mostrar que você é mais simpática, mais legal e mais doce que a Chang. Mostrar quem realmente você é.

-Isso é fácil. –Adriene completou rindo. –Qualquer um consegue ser mais simpático e mais legal que a Chang. Antes ela era bem legal, mas agora se acha um máximo só porque namora o _menino-que-sobreviveu._

-Vocês estão certas! –disse a ruiva confiante ao se levantar da cama. –Ele só vai olhar pra mim quando eu começar a olhar pra mim mesma!

-Isso mesmo! –Adriene e Sarah concordaram animadas.

As garotas foram para a sala comunal, onde todos estavam esperando.

-Ainda bem que já chegaram. Pensei que não viriam. –Andrew disse um tanto cansado de esperar.

-Demoramos um pouco para nos ajeitarmos. –Sarah explicou ao terminar de descer as escadas com Gina e Adriene ao lado.

-Então valeu a pena esperar. Vocês três estão lindas. –Harry completou olhando apenas para Gina, que ruborizou.

Harry, há algum tempo, havia reparado como Gina tinha mudado. Não era mais aquela menina boba e ingênua, embora continuasse doce como antes. Seu namoro, para os outros, ia muito bem, mas Harry sabia como não era a mesma coisa. Ele não sentia mais tanta vontade de ficar com Cho e a garota havia reparado. Andava pensando bastante em Gina e isso não o agradava.

-Vamos? –perguntou Rony jogado na poltrona.

-Claro! –respondeu Gina, desviando-se do olhar de Harry.

Foram até os jardins de Hogwarts onde as carruagens estavam. Adriene, Sarah e Gina chamaram Hermione em um canto isolado antes de todos entrarem.

-O que foi garotas? –Hermione havia ficado curiosa. Tinha certeza de que as amigas estavam aprontando alguma.

-Hermione, eu preciso de sua ajuda. –Gina falou tentando disfarçar a animação.

-Sim, pra que?

-Você vai junto com Harry e com Rony, não?

-Sim, como sempre, por quê? –desconfiou.

-Eu quero... bem... eu quero... eh...

-Ela quer ir na mesma carruagem que o Harry. –Adriene falou ao perceber que Gina nunca conseguiria falar.

-É sério Gina? –Hermione perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e continuou a falar quando Gina fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. –Que bom que você vai tomar alguma iniciativa. Eu pensei que você nunca iria fazer nada! –ficou animada.

-Só a Sarah pra convencer essa cabecinha dura de fazer alguma coisa. –Adriene confessou enquanto olhava em volta para verificar se alguém estava se aproximando.

-Que bom. E o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Bom, o Andrew vai com os amigos dele. Eu quero que você entre na carruagem logo depois de Rony e me chame para ir com vocês. Vai sobrar o Harry, a Adriene e a Gina. Eles vão ter que ir numa carruagem juntos. –Sarah explicava tudo com animação. Esperava que tudo desse certo. –Gina, você vai sentar no meio. Logo depois que Adriene entrar. Você vai ver que o Harry vai ficar sobrando e o chama para ir com vocês.

-Ótima idéia! –Adriene, Gina e Hermione disseram entusiasmadas.

-Vamos e lembrem: discrição!

As meninas voltaram para perto dos garotos e eles nem perceberam que elas estavam conversando. Ou melhor, tramando algo. Rony, como Sarah dissera, entrou na carruagem e logo depois Hermione entrou.

-Sarah! Vem aqui comigo, eu tenho que falar com você. –Hermione pediu para a menina que estava com os outros.

-Tudo bem! –respondeu e subiu na carruagem. Antes deu uma piscadela para Gina que sorriu.

-Sarah, você vai vir com a gente? –Rony perguntou confuso.

-Sim se você não se importa.

-Tudo bem. Mas aonde o Harry vai?

-Se você quiser eu saiu e deixo ele vir. –Sarah fingiu ficar magoada.

-Não. Imagina. Pelo menos assim a gente pode conversar.

Hermione se virou para Harry e falou:

-Harry, você se importa se Sarah vier comigo? Eu preciso muito falar com ela.

-Tudo bem. Acho que a Gina não se importaria se eu fosse com ela. –Harry caminhou até a carruagem onde estava a pequena Weasley.

-Posso ir com vocês? Eu troquei de lugar com a Sarah. –Estava meio sem jeito.

-Claro. Pode subir. –Gina falou com simpatia. "_Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei"_ ela falava para si mesma animada.

-Espero que eu não incomode vocês. –Harry disse ao subir e se sentar ao lado de Gina.

-Imagina. Eu só espero que sua namorada não fique com ciúmes. –comentou sem olha-lo. Não conseguia encara-lo.

-Minha namorada? Não, ela não vai ficar com ciúmes. –Harry pareceu meio aborrecido. Para Gina, ele havia ficado chateado pela idéia de Cho não poder ir com ele, mas, na verdade, Harry ficara chateado por Gina ter falado de Cho com naturalidade. Ele esperava que ela sim tivesse ciúmes dele, o que realmente acontecia.

-Está com saudades dela? –tentava puxar assunto, mas continuava à não olhar para Harry.

-Eu? Não. Na verdade um pouco. Tem uma semana que eu não falo com ela muito bem.

-Por que? –Gina agia com naturalidade, mas por dentro dava pulos de felicidade. Não só porque Harry falou para ela que tinha um tempo que não via Cho, mas também porque era praticamente a primeira vez no ano que eles conversavam sozinhos.

-Sabe, minha relação com a Cho não está como deveria, entende? –Harry também não olhava para Gina. Adriene apenas escutava e também gritava de felicidade por dentro pelo que escutava.

-Entendo. Mas vocês se gostam tanto. Não entendo por que isso está acontecendo.

-Nem eu. Acho que não nos gostamos mais como antigamente.

-Será que isso não é por que você está gostando de outra pessoa? –quando Gina terminou de falar sentiu vontade de se estapear. "_Como eu tive a cara de pau de perguntar isso? Como?"_

_-_Eu não sei. –Harry, pela primeira vez, encarou Gina. –Pode ser.

-Hum... –Gina percebeu que Harry a olhava, mas ela não conseguia corresponder ao olhar.

-Gina, você está diferente esse ano. Eu percebi isso quando eu fui pra Toca antes das aulas. Você tem quinze anos, não?

-Sim, por que? –Gina olhava para a paisagem tentando aparentar indiferença ao interesse de Harry.

-Você tem namorado? –Harry se arrependeu de ter perguntado aquilo, mas já era tarde.

-Por que você está perguntando isso? –Virou-se para olhar Harry pela primeira vez desde que estavam ali.

-Sei lá, curiosidade...

-Não, não encontrei ninguém legal ainda.

Um silêncio mortal se fez na carruagem. Ninguém falou mais nada e então, depois de um tempo, Gina começou a conversar com Adriene. Mas os poucos minutos de conversa entre ela e Harry valera muito a pena. Descobrira muitas coisas importantes e percebera que Harry não era indiferente a ela.

Sarah, Rony e Hermione conversavam animadamente até que Rony interrompeu:

-O que é aquilo? –Ele olhou para trás intrigado e Sarah e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. Havia uma margarida linda flutuando no ar indo em direção a Sarah e repousou em sua mão.

-Que linda! –Hermione exclamou ao ver a flor nas mãos da amiga.

-Quem te deu? –perguntou Rony muito curioso.

-Eu não sei. –Sarah também parecia surpresa e confusa.

-Olha, tem um bilhete. –Hermione disse ao ver que tinha um papelzinho amarrado na fitinha que estava na flor. –Abra pra ver quem mandou.

-Para de ser fofoqueira Hermione. –Rony a censurou como ela sempre mesmo fazia.

-Você é muito chato sabia? –ela disse zangada e deu-lhe as costas.

-Sim. Você sempre faz questão de deixar isso bem claro.

-Foi o Andrew! –Sarah falou muito feliz. –Veja: "Para minha cantora e meia irmã preferida. Andrew"–Ela leu o que estava escrito. –Que lindo!

Sarah se virou para trás e viu Andrew sorrindo. Mandou um beijo para ele depois sorriu.

-Depois diz que não tem nada com ele. –Rony debochou rindo. –Declarações de amor explícitas.

-Engraçadinho. Se você não viu, ele escreveu "meia irmã". Fomos criados juntos desde crianças. Somos quase irmãos mesmo.

Draco, quando viu aquela cena ficou enojado. Sentira náuseas. "_Como alguém consegue fazer alguma coisa tão estúpida?" _ele pensou com repugnância. Na verdade estava com ciúmes, mas não queria confessar. Ele já havia reparado que sentia uma atração muito forte por Sarah, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Achou aquilo tudo uma enorme idiotice. Quem também não gostara nada daquela história fora Adriene, e Gina percebeu.

-Adriene, deve ter uma explicação. –Gina cochichou para Harry não escutar.

-Eu quero ver. –Adriene balbuciou tentando controlar sua irritação.

Logo chegaram a Hogsmead e Sarah e Hermione foram correndo falar com Gina.

-Gina! Então o que aconteceu? –Sarah perguntou curiosa ao ver que Harry tinha ido falar com Rony.

-Diga você o que aconteceu. –Adriene perguntou séria tomando a frente.

-O que? –indagou confusa com a atitude da garota.

-O Andrew deu essa flor pra você. –Adriene apontou para a margarida que estava na mão de Sarah. –E você diz que não tem nada com ele.

-Você está entendendo as coisas de modo errado. Leia o bilhete que ele me deu. –Sarah desamarrou a fitinha e deu o bilhete para Adriene. –Eu e ele somos como irmãos. Nós sempre trocamos presentes e ele, dessa vez, me mandou essa flor.

-Que demonstração de carinho mais explícita. –Adriene ironizou.

-Claro que não. Adriene, é como se o Rony tivesse mandado essa flor pra Gina. Eu e Andrew nos amamos muito, mas como irmãos.

Adriene parou pensativa e aborrecida.

-Você garante? –pareceu arrependida de ter desconfiado da amiga.

-Claro! Nós crescemos juntos, estudamos sempre juntos e até arranjamos namorados um pro outro.

-Verdade?

-Sim. Por que você acha que estou te incentivando a ficar com Andrew? Eu quero o melhor pra ele e sei que você é a melhor. Não quero que você tenha ciúme de mim e dele.

-Eu sinto por ter desconfiado de você. –disse muito arrependida.

-Tudo bem.

-Tá bom. Agora conta pra gente o que aconteceu. –Hermione mudou logo de assunto. Estava ansiosa e extremamente curiosa.

Gina contou detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu e o que Harry havia falado. Sarah e Hermione vibraram com o que escutaram.

-Isso é maravilhoso! –Sarah disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Meninas! –Rony gritou ao ver as quatro garotas conversando. Gina tentou controlar a animação.

-Vamos tomar alguma coisa. –Harry chamou e todos foram para O Caldeirão Furado.

Ao chegarem, se acomodaram numa mesa grande. Rony comentou ao se sentar:

-Sarah, se lembra quando...

-Eu te encontrei na rua e te levei a uma lanchonete? –Sarah o interrompeu adivinhando o que o amigo diria. Ele concordou com a cabeça. –Sim, me lembro. Quando você pediu suco de abóbora eu achei muito estranho.

-Eu sei. Por favor. –Rony falou quando viu o garçom. –Traga seis cervejas amanteigadas.

-Cerveja amanteigada? –Sarah perguntou meio assustada.

-Não se preocupe. Você vai gostar. –Gina a tranqüilizou.

Eles beberam, conversaram um pouco e depois foram passear.

-Eu tenho que encontrar o Andrew. –comentou Sarah olhando em volta para ver se encontrava o amigo.

-Por que? –Adriene perguntou desconfiada.

-Porque ele vai me ajudar a comprar uma vassoura.

-Você quer aprender a voar? –Rony perguntou rindo debochado. –Que engraçado.

-Você é hilário, Rony. Não agora, mas daqui a um tempo. Vou comprar logo e deixar guardada.

-Oi pessoal! –Andrew apareceu logo atrás de Sarah.

-Andrew, eu estava falando de você. –falou ao se virar pra trás.

-Então, gostou da flor?

-Adorei, é linda! Só que agora, todos ficam falando que eu e você estamos namorando. –Sarah falou olhando diretamente para Adriene.

-Eu? Namorando você? Nem que eu fosse louco! –comentou zombando.

-Eu que nunca namoraria você, mas conheço alguém que namoraria... –Sarah insinuou olhando novamente para Adriene, que ficou branca de nervoso.

-Aonde vamos depois? –Adriene disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-Eu e Andrew vamos comprar uma vassoura, depois nos encontramos lá na loja.

-Daqui à meia hora vamos pra lá. Eu e Adriene vamos à Madame Malkin. –Gina disse.

Ao terminarem suas bebidas, cada um foi resolver suas coisas por Hogsmead.

**N/A.:** Próximo capítulo não percam! Reviews já! pra quem lê, em especial pra Glázinha


	10. Sentimentos Também Mudam

**Aprender a Amar**

Sentimentos Também Mudam

Draco estava caminhando com os amigos quando viu Sarah e Andrew em frente à loja de Artigos para Quadribol. Os dois riam e, algumas vezes, Andrew tocava os ombros e os braços de Sarah. Draco nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanta raiva de alguém como ele estava sentindo de Andrew naquele momento, embora não entendesse muito bem o porquê. Viu Sarah tirar delicadamente um pedaço do talo da flor que estava nas mãos e colocar a margarida no cabelo. Fora um ato tão simples, mas para Draco, que a observava, fora algo simplesmente encantador. Ela tocava a flor de forma tão delicada que dava a impressão de que fosse de cristal ou algo mais suave e frágil, assim como ela. Mas a garota era corajosa e forte ao mesmo tempo e isso o encantava mais e mais. Draco sacudiu a cabeça querendo que seus pensamentos fossem embora. Estava pensando demais para seu gosto e não gostava nada disso.

A garota entrou na loja para escolher a vassoura junto com Andrew. Não entendia muito bem do assunto e pediu para o amigo escolher. Andrew escolhera o último modelo da Nimbus. Queria escolher um modelo melhor, mas Sarah era principiante e não precisava de uma vassoura tão boa. Quando os dois estavam saindo da loja encontraram Draco com os companheiros de casa. Sarah respirou fundo antes de qualquer coisa. Não queria brigar. Não ali.

-O novo casal patético de Hogwarts... –Draco disse com ironia disfarçando a chateação em sua voz. –Você não decide com quem fica não é?

-O que você quer Malfoy? –Andrew ficou incomodado com a presença do garoto. Quem não ficaria?

-Como você consegue ficar com três garotos ao mesmo tempo? Se não me engano, é o pobretão do...

-Você não vai ofender os meus amigos na minha frente. –Sarah encarou Draco aborrecida.

-Nossa! –O sonserino fingiu estar impressionado. –Agora você é a nova defensora dos pobretões?

-Vamos embora Sarah. –Andrew tentou remediar a situação, mas Sarah nunca fugiria de uma briga, principalmente com Draco. Nunca fugiria de Draco.

-Eu não. Fiquei de esperar Gina e Adriene aqui e vou esperar.

-Corajosa... –debochou Draco, tentando provocá-la mais. Não havia outra coisa que gostasse mais de fazer.

-CALA A BOCA!!! –Sarah estourou de raiva. Não agüentava mais aquele garoto sempre tentando parecer melhor que os outros.

-Sarah, calma. –Andrew tentou tranqüiliza-la.

-Calma nada! Por que você me provoca tanto Malfoy? –Sarah se aproximou de Draco e o encarou com fúria.

-É o meu esporte preferido. –respondeu com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Sarah, apesar da sua irritação, o achou lindo. Há algum tempo a garota vinha reparando que Draco ficava extremamente sensual quando sorria daquela maneira. Não era um sorriso simpático. Era um sorriso cheio de deboche e ironia, mas era algo que deixava Sarah encantada.

-Você é um idiota. –Deu as costas e se foi, deixando Draco, Andrew e seus pensamentos para trás.

-Deixe Sarah em paz Malfoy. –Andrew falou e foi atrás da garota. –Sarah! Espere!

-O que foi? –Ainda parecia irritada.

-Você tem que esperar Adriene e Gina em frente à loja.

-Tudo bem. Vamos voltar, mas vou avisando que se o Malfoy...

-Ele não vai fazer nada. Aliás, achei estranho você se irritar com tanta facilidade. Ele normalmente fala coisas piores e você não se irrita tanto.

-Hoje eu não estou bem. –Sarah falou e se calou. Na verdade, ela se irritara porque não queria que Draco a provocasse daquela forma tão maldosa. Ela não queria brigar com ele, mas não conseguia. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, Sarah queria estar bem com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria provoca-lo irritá-lo assim como ele fazia com ela. Quando Draco se aproximava, ela sentia um calor tão diferente e a única maneira de lutar contra aquilo era brigar com ele e adorava fazer isso. Por mais que se irritasse, gostava daquela provocação mútua. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Muito confusos.

Quando Andrew e Sarah voltaram, as meninas já estavam lá.

-Comprou a vassoura? –Adriene perguntou enquanto tentava segurar um enorme embrulho.

-Quer ajuda? –Andrew perguntou. –Posso levar pra você?

-Se não for incomodo. –respondeu sem jeito.

-Imagina. –Andrew pegou o embrulho das mãos de Adriene. –O que é?

-Alguns livros sobre criaturas mágicas.

-Sério? –Andrew pareceu não acreditar. –Eu adoro criaturas mágicas. Tenho pilhas de livros sobre isso.

-Que legal. Eu também adoro. Tenho muitas fotos.

-Pode me mostrar depois?

-Claro. –Adriene e Andrew saíram andando enquanto conversavam.

-Acho que Adriene não podia ter comprado esses livros em hora melhor. –Gina disse enquanto ria, mas parou ao perceber que Sarah parecia aborrecida. –O que houve? Quando você chegou, percebi que estava irritada.

-Briguei com o Malfoy de novo! –Sarah voltou a ficar azucrinada.

-Por que? –perguntou nada surpresa. Já estava acostumada.

-Ele sempre me provoca.

-Você também sempre que pode o provoca. Não seria diferente com ele.

-Eu sei, mas eu não entendo por que a gente tem que brigar tanto.

-Eu também não sei. Você briga mais com ele do que Rony e isso é impressionante.

-Sabe Gina... –Sarah ficou sem jeito de começar. –Eu queria falar uma coisa com você. É sobre o Malfoy. –Estava disposta a falar o que sentia, mas foi interrompida.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ainda? –Hermione perguntou ao ver as amigas. –Todos já estão indo para as carruagens.

-Já vamos. –Sarah falou. As três voltaram para as carruagens. Sarah e Harry destrocaram de lugar e a volta foi tranqüila. Quando chegaram, já era hora do almoço e todos foram para o salão principal. Sarah sentou-se de frente para a mesa da Sonserina. Em meio a uma conversa e outra olhou distraidamente para frente e uma cena prendeu sua atenção. Viu Draco beijando ardentemente uma garota que ela não reconheceu. Sentiu um misto de tristeza e raiva invadir seu coração. Sentiu muito ciúme e não entendia por que.

-Casal perfeito, né? –Adriene falou ao perceber que Sarah olhava para os dois sonserinos.

-Casal? –indagou confusa sem tirar os olhos dos dois.

-Sim. Eles dois estão namorando. Vai dizer que você não sabia?

-Não, não sabia. –Sarah, mais do que antes, ficara muito triste e sentiu seu apetite ir embora. –Quase não os vejo juntos. –Queria achar um motivo para desmentir aquilo. Queria acreditar que não era verdade.

-É verdade. –Gina, que estava escutando a conversa, comentou. –Mas é assim mesmo. Você acha que um Malfoy vai sair por aí aos beijos e carinhos com alguém. E todo mundo sabe que ele não gosta de ninguém a não ser dele mesmo. Deve estar com a Parkinson porque...

-Aquela é a Parkinson? –Sarah interrompeu.

Virou-se para olhar os dois e viu que Draco agora parecia aborrecido e entediado. Pansy mexia em seus cabelos e ele tirava as mãos dela bruscamente. Definitivamente não queria ter visto aquilo. Seu estômago estava embrulhado e só desejava ir dormir.

E Draco realmente estava entediado. Não agüentava mais aquela garota que sempre tentava mimá-lo de forma tão infantil. Só estava namorando Pansy porque era uma situação confortável para ele. Sempre que quisesse uma pessoa para fazer suas vontades teria ela, mas ele não sentia absolutamente nada por ela.

-O que você quer? –Draco perguntou irritado enquanto Pansy mexia em seu cabelo.

-Nada Draquinho. –respondeu fingindo inocência.

-Então pare de mexer no meu cabelo. Que saco! Você sabe que eu não gosto que mexam no meu cabelo. Você pediu um beijo e eu dei, o que quer agora?!

-Sabe o que eu quero? –Pansy se aproximou do ouvido do loiro e continuou baixinho. –Quero que você vá para o meu quarto comigo agora e... –Ela dizia em tom malicioso. –o resto você já sabe.

-Então vamos para ver se você para de me encher um pouco. –Draco disse em um tom de voz frio e indiferente. A puxou pelo braço e foram em direção às masmorras da Sonserina. Chegando na sala comunal Draco falou:

-Vamos para o meu dormitório. Crabbe e Goyle não vão voltar agora. –O loiro não parecia nada animado. Muito pelo contrário, ele parecia ir contra a vontade, quase obrigado. Jogou Pansy na cama e foi tirando as vestes. –Vamos logo com isso..

Porém uma coisa aconteceu. Draco simplesmente não conseguira. Não conseguiu por que ele não queria estar ali com Pansy. Sempre ficava com ela por puro prazer próprio e mais nada, mas agora ele não conseguia tirar outra garota da cabeça e isso fez com que ele não conseguisse estar com Pansy naquele momento. Não conseguia tirar Sarah da cabeça por mais que não quisesse aceitar aquilo.

-O que foi Draco? –Pansy, semi-nua, parecia não acreditar. –O que houve? Isso nunca aconteceu.

-Eu não sei! –O loiro estava furioso consigo mesmo. Sentiu-se péssimo. –Isso NUNCA aconteceu comigo.

-Eu vou embora. –Pansy pegou suas vestes que estavam na cama e as colocou.

-Você não vai contar pra ninguém, entendeu?

-Claro que não! Todos ririam de mim e de você. Acha que eu sou idiota?

-Acho. Por isso estou falando.

-Tchau Draco. –Pansy saiu do dormitório irritada e bateu a porta com muita força.

-O que aconteceu comigo? –Draco procurava uma resposta, mas não encontrava. Aliás, encontrava, mas não queria aceitar que o motivo fosse a _Wynette_. –Praga de garota!

Sarah não viu mais Draco naquele dia e isso a deixou desconcertada. Não queria imaginar o que ele estava fazendo com Pansy, mas acabava imaginando o que não queria. A verdade. Sarah estava na cama, mas não tinha sono nenhum. Resolveu passear um pouco pelo castelo. Já era bem tarde e Filch não estaria mais fazendo a ronda. Colocou uma capa sobre a camisola e pegou seu violão e sua varinha. Estava com muita vontade de tocar. Em alguma parte do castelo teria uma sala vazia. Então ela foi. Andou pelo castelo quase inteiro quando encontrou uma sala. Foi difícil, pois a porta era praticamente igual ao resto da parede. Somente olhos bem atentos conseguiriam enxergar. Ela tentou abrir, mas estava trancada. Percebeu logo que era uma sala inutilizada.

-_Alorromora!_

A porta se abriu. Estava muito escuro, mas dava pra ver que era uma sala pequena.

_-Lumos!_

Tudo estava bem sujo. Nada que Sarah não resolvesse em alguns minutos. E resolveu. Tinha muitas caixas vazias ao fundo da sala que Sarah foi transformando em tochas e colocou nas paredes. Tinha também uma cadeira bem velha que Sarah transformou em uma poltrona grande. Limpou a sala, fez algumas coisinhas ali e aqui e pronto. A sala parecia nova e estava linda. A garota pintara as paredes de azul claro e o piso era branco. No teto, Sarah colocou um encantamento que tinha lido num livro uma vez. Fez com que o teto ficasse em um tom azul bem escuro e colocou várias estrelas que se moviam. Bem parecido com o teto do salão principal. As tochas deixavam o lugar com uma luminosidade débil, mas perfeita. A poltrona branca era confortável e tinha duas almofadas azuis.

-Ficou perfeito!

Sarah ficou encantada com o seu trabalho. Olhou no relógio e viu que já era bem tarde. Resolveu ir embora, mas aquela sala seria o cantinho particular dela. Ninguém sabia daquela sala. Quando saiu, colocou um feitiço na porta para que nem um Alorromora conseguisse abrir. Só entraria quem tivesse a senha.

-_Amare encantatum._ –Foi a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

Depois voltou para o dormitório, mas sem fazer barulho para não acordar ninguém. Guardou o violão no guarda roupa, colocou a capa perto da cama e deixou a varinha em cima de uma mesinha.

Na manhã seguinte algo estranho aconteceu no café da manhã. Draco estava comendo normalmente quando uma coruja sobrevoou a mesa da Sonserina e jogou uma carta para ele. O loiro não entendeu. Não recebia cartas ou coisas parecidas há muito tempo. Ao ver que não tinha remetente, abriu a carta com o cuidado de ninguém ver.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Já me instalei em uma pensão trouxa. Não é nada muito luxuoso, mas dá para se viver. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que morrer nas mãos do Lorde com modos dolorosos e horrendos. Espero que você já tenha mudado de opinião sobre ser um Comensal. Estou preocupada com você. Sempre mandarei cartas, mas não quero que me responda. O Lorde é muito inteligente e poderia me achar. Quando for a hora, eu voltarei. Espero que você esteja bem e também espero que não de motivos para que seu pai se irrite. Fique bem. _

_De sua mãe que te ama._

_Narcisa Malfoy"_

Draco ficou muito feliz. Adorou saber que a mãe estava bem e Sarah percebeu que o humor do garoto havia mudado depois que recebera a carta.

-Que estranho o Malfoy receber uma coruja. –Sarah comentou fingindo não ter interesse.

-É verdade. –Gina disse ao engolir algo. –Ele nunca recebe nada. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa diferente ou, no caso dele, estranha.

-Eu acho que tem a ver com a mãe que sumiu. –Adriene falou num cochicho. Tinha um ótimo faro investigativo e talvez até mesmo fofoqueiro apesar de ser uma ótima pessoa.

-Será que a encontraram? –Sarah não pode mais disfarçar o interesse.

-Não sei. Mudando de assunto, hoje você vai tocar violão pra gente, tá?

-Ah não Adriene...

-Sem desculpas Sarah. –Gina disse e espero uma resposta da amiga que pensava.

-Tudo bem. Vocês ganharam.

À noite, todos se encontraram no dormitório das meninas com muito cuidado para não serem vistos. Foi uma reunião entre amigos muito agradável. Enquanto Sarah cantava, Andrew a acompanhava no violão. Divertiram-se muito e todos que ainda não haviam escutado Sarah cantar se impressionaram com sua voz extremamente bela. Era suave e tinha um dom de acalentar e aquecer o coração como Gina mesmo descrevera enquanto sonhava acordada ouvindo a amiga cantar uma musica lenta e romântica. Quando começou a ficar tarde, Hermione e os meninos resolveram ir embora. Estavam saindo do quarto e Adriene não deixou de elogiar o garoto que tanto gostava.

-Andrew. –Ela o chamou timidamente disfarçando um sorriso. –Você toca muito bem sabia?

-Obrigado. Quem sabe um dia eu não toco só pra você. –Ele falou, deu uma piscadela e saiu atrás dos outros.

Sarah e Gina, que viam tudo, quase caíram pra trás ao escutar aquilo. Adriene quase morrera de tanta emoção também. Gina percebeu que a garota continuava parada em frente à porta e se aproximou. Ela parecia estar em outro mundo.

-Viu isso? Você viu? Ele gosta de você! –Sarah disse animadíssima.

-É verdade. Foi quase uma declaração! –Gina completou.

-Será? –Adriene conseguiu falar enfim olhando para a porta fechada por onde ele passara.

-Claro! –Sarah a incentivava cada vez mais. Queria muito que seu amigo, que era quase seu irmão, ficasse com alguém como Adriene que realmente gostava dele.

-Sarah. –Adriene segurou firmemente nos ombros da amiga. –Você precisa falar com ele. Você precisa perguntar. Por favor! –Ela sacudia a garota que estava ficando tonta.

Enquanto Gina tentava acalmar Adriene, que estava cada vez mais desassossegada, Sarah concordou em falar com Andrew sobre ela. Logo elas foram dormir. Ao contrário de Draco que não entendia por que não conseguia estar com Pansy como antes. Tudo bem que ele não gostava realmente dela, mas nunca tinha gostado de ninguém e mesmo assim ficava com qualquer garota que quisesse. Não conseguia se conformar.

As semanas foram passando e já havia 2 meses que Sarah estava em Hogwarts. Muitas coisas haviam mudado. Adriene e Andrew começaram a namorar, com a ajuda de Sarah que conversou seriamente com ele depois daquele dia do violão. Havia um tempo que ela não encontrava com Draco e isso, de alguma forma, a estava incomodando, ao contrário de antes que ficava feliz quando isso acontecia. Sentia saudades dele. Não entendia porque, mas sentia. Saudades das provocações e dos sorrisos debochados.

Mal sabia Sarah que o mesmo acontecia com Draco. Ele tinha terminado o namoro com Pansy depois do pequeno _incidente_. A garota insistiu e chorou muito, mas nada convenceu Draco. Não conseguia ficar mais ao lado dela. Também tinha recebido uma carta de sua mãe. Cada vez que lia as linhas escritas com aquela caligrafia tão cuidadosa e perfeita se sentia muito bem. Não tinha saudades, mas de certa forma, tinha uma certa preocupação com ela. Também já havia esquecido aquela idéia boba de que não conseguia ficar com outra garota por causa de Sarah. "_Por causa da Wynette. Que babaquice a minha!" _ele pensava rindo de si próprio. Talvez estivesse com a razão já que agora, que estava livre, ficava com várias garotas. Era incrível sua capacidade de conquista com qualquer menina.

Agora, quase sempre, só ficavam Gina e Sarah. Adriene ficava mais com Andrew, mas sempre que podia, ficava um pouco com as amigas. Sarah sempre cantava para os seus amigos, mas na maioria das noites ficava em sua sala sozinha. Sarah era muito astuta e esperta e Filch nunca a escutava e muito menos a via. Aquela salinha era o seu lugar preferido. Lá ficava só ela e seus pensamentos. E é claro, seu violão.

Era um dia comum e todos estavam jantando no salão principal. Sarah estava muito quieta e pensativa e Gina percebeu.

-O que houve? –perguntou um pouco preocupada. Estava acostumada com a garota sempre animada e sorrindo. Nunca tão séria como naquele momento.

-Hum? –Sarah, aérea, perguntou ao escutar a voz da amiga.

-Você está tão quietinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Vai dizer que está com saudades das brigas com o Malfoy? –Gina disse brincando ao beber um gole de suco.

-É. –Sarah respondeu sem perceber a besteira que tinha feito.

-O que?! –Engasgou chamando a atenção de todos em volta. –É isso mesmo?! –indagou não acreditando.

-É... Digo, não! –Tentava disfarçar sem sucesso.

-Fala a verdade!

-Bem...é, estou com saudades das brigas com o Malfoy. –A garota parecia meio desanimada enquanto comia.

-Mentira sua. Eu sei que você não está com saudades das brigas. Você está com saudades dele. –Gina disse em tom reprovador.

-Claro que não. –Sarah olhou para a amiga e percebeu que ela não estava acreditando. –Ah...você tem razão.

-Eu não acredito... –Gina pareceu desapontada. –Você sempre o odiou e agora vem me dizer que tem saudades. –dizia baixinho pois ninguém poderia escutar a conversa das duas.

-Não é só isso. –Sarah largou o garfo no prato e novamente olhou para a amiga. –Acho que gosto dele.

-O QUE????? –Sem perceber, Gina gritou muito alto. Havia ficado chocada e não pode se conter. Todos que estavam em volta olharam novamente. –Você não pode estar falando a verdade. –Voltou a falar baixo.

-Estou sim. –Sarah queria se esconder debaixo da mesa de tanta vergonha. Sabia que não estava sendo sensata.

-Desde quando isso? –Gina estava inconformada.

-Eu não sei. Acho que desde a primeira vez que brigamos. Mas realmente me dei conta de que gostava dele quando descobri que ele namorava a Parkinson.

-Me diz que você está mentindo. Por favor... –pediu esperando que aquilo fosse mentira.

-Tá bom. Eu estou mentindo. –disse séria.

-Sério? –A alegria de Gina voltou.

-Não. Você pediu pra dizer e eu disse, mas eu não estou mentindo.

-Eu não acredito. –Gina novamente ficou séria. Encarou a amiga a censurando com o olhar.

-Olha, você não pode dizer isso pra ninguém. Nem pra Adriene. É um segredo seu e meu.

-Por que eu não posso dizer pra ela?

-Porque ela contaria para o Andrew e ele ia ter um treco! Iria me matar.

-É verdade. –Parou para pensar. –Você terminou de comer?

-Depois disso perdi a fome.

-Então vamos para o dormitório agora.

As duas se levantaram da mesa muito quietas e saíram do salão principal. Caminharam lentamente até a torre e foram para a sala comunal. Ela se encontrava vazia pois todos estavam jantando. Sentaram-se nas poltronas que estavam em frente a lareira. Um silêncio se fez até que Gina tentou puxar assunto.

-Então...

-Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo! –Sarah falou mais alto do que queria de repente dando um pequeno susto na amiga.

-Calma Sarah. Não precisa ficar assim. –Gina se levantou e se aproximou da amiga.

-O pior é que não tem motivo. Eu simplesmente gosto. –choramingou e Gina a abraçou.

-Claro que tem um motivo. Pense no que você mais gosta nele. O que ele faz pra te deixar assim? –Não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas tinha que consolar a amiga. Apoiaria-a acima de tudo.

-Eu adoro quando ele ri daquele jeito cínico e debochado, mas a coisa que eu mais gosto nele são os olhos. –concluiu pensativa.

-Mas são sempre tão vazios e sem brilho. –Gina falou como se estivesse meio repugnada.

-É por isso. Dá uma vontade de ficar olhando pra eles. Tentar descobrir o que tem por detrás deles...

-Só você pra achar isso. –Soltou-se do abraço, mas continuou junto da amiga.

-Eu sei...

Draco estava andando por um lugar estranho que nunca tinha visto. Era dia, mas o céu estava escuro, muito escuro. Não se escutava nenhum som, nenhum tipo de ruído. O único barulho que ele escutava era os batimentos de seu coração que estavam bem acelerados. De repente ouviu um barulho alto. Um grito de mulher. Olhou para o chão e viu longos cabelos loiros.

-Mãe!!!!! –Ele se aproximou e viu que ela estava desacordada. –Mãe! Acorda!

-Ela morreu Draco. –Uma voz arrepiante vinha detrás dele.

-Quem está aí?! Foi você que matou minha mãe não foi? –Ele gritava com raiva na voz e com medo também.

-Sim. Fui eu, Lorde das Trevas. E se você abandonar o nosso lado vai acontecer o mesmo com você. –Logo, aquela figura aterrorizante sumiu deixando Draco com sua fúria e tristeza.

-Eu odeio você!!!!! –Ele gritou e aquela figura voltou.

-Então... –Sorriu arrogante e debochado. –_Avada Kedavra_! –pronunciou as palavras e uma luz verde foi em direção a Draco.

-Não!!!! –gritou apavorado.

Draco acordou completamente encharcado de suor. Olhou para os lados e só viu Crabbe e Goyle dormindo e roncando. –Tudo bem... foi só um pesadelo... –Sua respiração estava pesada. Estava assustado. O pesadelo fora tão real.

Ele bem que tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu esquecer aquele pesadelo. A imagem de sua mãe morta e daquela figura tão fria. Resolveu dar um passeio pelo castelo. Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade, igual à de Harry, e saiu do dormitório. Logo já estava fora das masmorras da Sonserina. Não encontrou ninguém por sorte.

Sarah também não estava conseguindo dormir. Decidiu ir para a sua sala pois precisava pensar um pouco. Já ia saindo do dormitório quando se lembrou de algo e voltou.

-É melhor colocar meu robe. Se Filch me pegar com essa camisola transparente morreria de vergonha. –Ela disse a si mesma enquanto as companheiras de quarto dormiam.

Colocou seu robe lilás por cima da camisola branca de renda e saiu. Desceu até a sala comunal, passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e se foi com todo cuidado e silêncio possível.

Draco, que passeava pelo castelo com toda liberdade e tranqüilidade, havia acabado de sair da cozinha. Tinha pegado uns doces de chocolate com menta para comer. Era sua sobremesa preferida. Estava andando calmamente quando viu um vulto passar rapidamente por um dos corredores. Resolveu segui-lo e viu que era uma garota, mas não conseguiu reconhece-la. A garota se aproximou de uma parede. Draco chegou mais perto e viu quem era com satisfação. "_Wynette"_ ele pensou sorrindo por dentro. Aquela era uma grande chance de surpreende-la e não poderia desperdiçar. Tirou a capa de invisibilidade e se aproximou dela.

Sarah ia dizer a senha para abrir a porta quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro surgida repentinamente. Sentiu seu sangue congelar e entrou em choque. Estava perdida. Qual explicação daria? Queria se virar para ver quem era, mas não conseguia. Suas pernas não a obedeciam. Estava paralisada até que escutou uma voz conhecida.

-Que feio Wynette! –Draco disse debocho. Gostou de perceber que Sarah tinha ficado assustada. –Saindo de madrugada pelo castelo... A professora McGonagall não vai gostar de saber disso.

-Você?! –Sarah exclamou surpresa. Sentiu-se aliviada por ter sido ele e não Filch que estava ali, mas também se sentiu temerosa. Estava nas mãos de Malfoy e com certeza ele a entregaria. Mas ainda se sentiu feliz por ver novamente aquele sorriso debochado que ela adorava. Sempre quando estava com Draco sentia esse misto de sentimentos totalmente diferentes um do outro.

-Não. O que está aqui na sua frente é uma miragem. Eu não estou aqui.

-Há, há, há. –Sarah riu irônica. –Você é hilário!

-Obrigado. Agora me diga o que está fazendo essa hora andando pelo castelo. Se Filch pegar você...

-E você? –Sarah o interrompeu. –O que está fazendo?

-Não te interessa! Não devo explicações a pessoas como você e...

-Estávamos conversando como pessoas civilizadas, mas você tinha que falar _educadamente _como sempre.

-Tudo bem. Estava sem sono e resolvi passear pelo castelo. E você?

-Eu também.

-Mas é arriscado. Filch pode pegar você. –Draco estava gostando de falar com Sarah e, principalmente, de tê-la ao seu lado. Foi nessa hora que percebeu como Sarah estava. Seu robe só cobria até os joelhos e deixava as pernas de fora já que a camisola também era curta. E ele não deixaria de olhar.

-É arriscado e você também está aqui.

-Não. Eu tenho isso. –Draco, ao desviar os olhos para o rosto de Sarah, levantou a capa que estava nas mãos e mostrou a garota, que ficou admirada.

-Demais! Posso ver?

-Tá. –Deu de ombros e estendeu a capa para Sarah. A garota pegou com todo o cuidado. Observou e colocou, maravilhada.

-Nossa! Eu estou invisível! Que legal!

-Ok. Já viu, agora me devolve.

-Calma. Não precisa ficar nervoso. –Sarah tirou a capa. Sem perceber, seu robe abriu um pouco. Draco tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para a "camisola" da garota. –Seria bom você colocar a capa para esconder seu lindo pijama verde de seda. –Sarah debochou do garoto.

-E eu acho que seria bom você fechar o seu robe para esconder sua linda camisola branca. –Draco falou com um sorriso de superioridade. Conseguira deixá-la constrangida.

-Seu idiota! –A garota fechou rapidamente o robe e ruborizou furiosamente.

-Você está virando um tomatinho, hein? –Draco falou rindo ao perceber que ela estava completamente vermelha.

-Você é um idiota Malfoy!

-E eu tenho culpa se você não anda com uma roupa decente pelo castelo? –fingiu inocência.

-É roupa que eu uso pra dormir assim como você usa pijama.

-Tudo bem. Não vamos nos estressar. Há algum tempo que não te vejo. Estava fugindo de mim?

-Eu? Claro que não. –Virou de costas para ele com os braços cruzados. –Não nos encontramos por pura sorte.

-Sorte? Eu não acho que seja sorte ficar sem brigar com você. O dia fica sem diversão.

-É claro. Seu esporte favorito é me atazanar! –Sarah elevou o tom de voz.

-Agora é você que não está mantendo uma conversa civilizada.

-Ok, mas acho melhor você ir embora. –Sarah ficou completamente séria. –Sua namorada não vai gostar de saber que você está...

-Eu não tenho namorada. –falou também sério.

-E a Parkinson é o que sua? Irmã?

-Ex-namorada.

-Ex? –Um pequeno sorriso se abriu no rosto de Sarah.

-Sim. Eu terminei com ela. Não gosto de ficar preso a uma garota. Eu gosto de ter liberdade. –Draco mentiu descaradamente. Não contaria o motivo do fim do namoro.

-O que é isso na sua mão? –Sarah olhou para o prato que estava com Draco.

-Isso? Doces de chocolate com menta. –Ele levantou o prato na altura do rosto de Sarah.

-Chocolate com menta? –Essa era a fraqueza de Sarah. Não tinha nada que Sarah gostasse mais do que doce de chocolate com menta. –Me dá unzinho?

-Não, não. Esses são para mim. Se quiser, vai na cozinha pegar.

-Um só. Você tem muitos aí. –Sarah tentou pegar, mas Draco desviou o prato dela.

-Você gosta? –Draco pegou um doce e colocou na altura dos olhos da garota.

-Muito. São meus preferidos.

-Sendo assim... –Draco fingiu que ia dar para a garota, mas colocou o doce por inteiro na boca. –Está uma delícia, você iria gostar. –Ele disse de boca cheia deixando Sarah furiosa. Era tão prazeroso implicar com a garota.

-Você é um idiota debochado!

-Obrigado pelo elogio. –Draco olhou para Sarah e viu que estava bastante aborrecida. –Não precisa ficar com cara de criança mimada! Toma... –O loiro pegou um doce e ofereceu a ela.

-Agora eu também não quero! –disse sem olha-lo.

-Eu estou dando pra você. Pega!

-Não quero, já disse.

-Não vamos sair daqui enquanto você não pegar esse doce e comer. –disse sério.

-Tá bom! Obrigada. –A garota agradeceu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Draco ficou tão distraído com a beleza de Sarah que, sem querer, o prato escorregou das suas mãos e caiu.

-Droga! –Ele se abaixou e viu que os doces estavam todos misturados com os cacos de vidro do prato. –Tinha que cair no chão e agora não tem nenhum pra eu comer.

-Tome. –Sarah pegou seu doce e ofereceu a Draco de volta. –Pode comer.

-Não precisa, pode ficar. Você gosta também e eu já te dei, é seu.

-Espere. –A garota pegou o doce e partiu ao meio, dando metade para Draco. –Fique com a metade pelo menos.

-Obrigado. –Draco disse encantado com o sorriso dela. Fitou-a diretamente nos olhos, nos olhos que ele tanto admirava. Verdes como nunca viu parecido, como nunca viu tão belo.

Sarah tentava desviar do olhar de Draco, mas não conseguia. Sentia-se presa naqueles olhos azuis tão bonitos e encantadores.

Quando Draco foi pegar o doce, encostou sua mão na de Sarah, fazendo a garota arrepiar por completo. Ele também ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas não demonstrou. Continuou a olha-la. Para se desviar da cena, Sarah colocou a sua metade do doce na boca rapidamente.

-Está muito bom. –falou sem olha-lo.

-Realmente está muito bom. –Ele disse depois de colocar o doce na boca a fitando fixamente.

Ficaram em silêncio de repente e cada um olhava para um lado até que algo os assustou.

-Peguei vocês... –Uma voz sombria se fez próxima dos dois.

**N/A.:** Hum... Quem será hein? Eu sei, mas vocês só ficarão sabendo no próximo capítulo. Bjinhus da LiKaMaLFoy e não esqueçam das reviews!


	11. Baile, Detenção e Problemas

**Aprender a Amar**

Baile, Detenção e Problemas

-Filch? –Sarah indagou assustada dando um passo para trás ao reconhecer a pessoa.

-Venham comigo agora. –Ele disse muito satisfeito com Madame Nor-r-ra ao lado. Sarah olhou para Draco apavorada e viu que ele estava bem calmo. Não acreditou.

-Filch, já é bem tarde e os professores devem estar dormindo. –O rapaz falou tranqüilamente sabendo como remediar a situação.

-Você tem razão. –O zelador pareceu desanimado. –Amanhã falarei com os seus professores. Agora vão para os seus dormitórios.

-Sim. –Sarah disse com a cabeça baixa e saiu andando.

-Boa noite Wynette. –Draco disse em tom de voz mais alto ao perceber que ela se afastava, mas não a olhou.

-Boa noite Malfoy. –Virou e viu o sonserino de costas indo embora.

Os dois foram para os seus dormitórios. Draco dormiu rapidamente, mas Sarah não. A garota não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos azuis de sua cabeça e nem o toque da mão de Draco. Percebeu que ele tinha uma mão muito fria. Apesar de tudo, tinha adorado aquela noite.

-Pensando nele? –Gina disse com a voz meio falhada de sono.

-Gina? –Sarah levou um susto. –Está acordada?

-Eu escutei você entrando no quarto. –A ruiva se sentou na cama. –Mas então, estava pensando nele? No imbecil do Malfoy?

-Em quem mais seria? Mas é, estava pensando nele.

-Ah Sarah. Não deveria. Onde você estava?

-Se eu te contar. –Sarah se levantou e foi se sentar na cama de Gina. –Eu estava sem sono e fui dar uma volta pelo castelo.

-Sarah! Se o Filch te pegasse?!

-E pegou.

-Não acredito. Verdade?

-Sim, mas não é isso que eu quero te contar. Adivinha quem eu encontrei.

-Não vai dizer que foi o Malfoy.

-Sim. O encontrei.

Sarah contou o que acontecera naquela noite animadamente. Disse como ficara quando sentiu a mão de Draco na sua e como ele era lindo. Gina não se empolgou com a história. Disse que a amiga estava agindo insensatamente, mas de nada adiantou. Sarah sonhava acordada com a imagem de Draco naquela noite. Quando terminou voltou para sua cama, deitou e se cobriu com a grossa e quente coberta vermelha.

-Gina, agora eu tenho certeza que gosto dele.

-Por Merlin, pare de falar bobagens. Boa noite.

No outro dia as duas acordaram bem cedo. Quando saíram do quarto, Adriene ainda estava dormindo. Sarah preferiu não acorda-la. Desceram as escadas e encontraram Hermione sentada em uma poltrona.

-Olá Hermione. –falou Sarah ainda alegre pela noite anterior.

-Bom dia meninas. –A garota disse tentando passar animação, mas não conseguia.

-Mione! –Gina foi correndo até a amiga que estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. –O que houve?

-Não houve nada. –Hermione enxugou as lágrimas que ainda corriam pelo rosto e deu um falso sorriso.

-Como não houve nada. –Sarah falou não acreditando. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Hermione. Gina fez o mesmo.

-É sério. O que vocês estão fazendo acordadas tão cedo?

-Não mude de assunto. –Sarah disse seriamente a encarando. –Algo aconteceu para você chorar desse jeito.

-Nunca te vi assim. –Gina estava ficando muito preocupada.

-O Rony... –Hermione voltou a desabar em lágrimas.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –Sarah perguntou muito assustada. Imaginou algo terrível com o ruivo.

-Ele está namorando... –disse num sussurro não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas.

-O QUE?! –Gina e Sarah falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ontem, quando terminamos de jantar, subimos para cá. No caminho...

_Flashback_

Quando Hermione, Rony e Harry terminaram de comer, foram para a torre da Grifinória. Um pouco antes de chegarem na passagem, uma garota de cabelos curtos e negros parou em frente a eles. Harry e Rony se entreolharam alarmados e temerosos sem Hermione perceber.

-Oi Rony. –A garota falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Oi Susi. –cumprimentou-a timidamente sem olha-la.

-Só queria desejar boa noite. –Em um salto a garota agarrou o pescoço de Rony e o beijou. Depois se afastou e se foi. O ruivo tentava não encarar Hermione. Não queria ver a cara e nem a reação da garota, mas Harry a encarou e percebeu que a sua reação não seria uma das melhores.

-Nossa! –foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer. Estava chocada e ao mesmo tempo com raiva. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que falar. –Fale alguma coisa Rony. Não fica com essa cara de idiota!

-Ela é... Bom, Susi é minha... minha... –Ele balbuciava sem conseguir dizer coisa alguma.

-Namorada. –Harry disse rapidamente incomodado com a situação. –Susi é a namorada do Rony. –Queria esclarecer logo as coisas. Desde o princípio não gostou da idéia de esconder aquele namoro de Hermione, mas acabou tendo que concordar com o amigo.

-Namorada? –Hermione não queria acreditar. Daria tudo pra que aquilo não fosse verdade. –Quem é ela?

-Susi Kullich. Ela é do quinto ano. É da Grifinória. –Rony tentou dar uma qualidade a garota.

-Ela é sua namorada e você nunca me contou... E você Harry, sabia e também não me disse. –Os olhos da garota começaram a lacrimejar. –Belos amigos vocês são! –Saiu correndo furiosa.

-Mione! –Rony ainda tentou ir atrás da garota, mas não conseguiu.

_Fim do flashback_

-Eu não acredito. –Sarah ficou pasma com o que tinha escutado.

-Foi horrível. –Hermione continuou a chorar lembrando do acontecido. Estava muito triste. Sarah e Gina, que não conseguiam acreditar, a abraçaram.

-Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo! –Sarah, furiosa, se separou do abraço. –Vocês com esse negócio de não dizerem o que sentem. Poderia ter evitado isso e você sabe.

-Sarah... Por favor. –Gina tentou fazer com que a garota parasse de falar. Achou que aquele não era o momento certo embora a garota estivesse com a razão.

-Não Gina. Sarah está certa. Eu sabia que não era possível ser amiga de Rony pra sempre. Eu o amo. Não é possível manter apenas uma amizade assim.

-Eu vou matar o Rony. –Gina falou muito brava por ver a amiga sofrer.

-Não conte comigo pra isso. –Sarah falou seriamente olhando pela janela. –Antes quero tortura-lo bastante, depois penso em mata-lo. Primeiro, vou raspar a cabeça dele. –Sarah estava fazendo de tudo para Hermione rir e felizmente estava dando certo. –Depois, eu posso fazer ele comer sacos e sacos de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores até passar mal. Aí eu o afogo no lago. Que tal?

-Obrigada Sarah. –falou forçando um sorriso. Vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo!

-O que a gente não faz por uma amiga. –Sarah disse sorrindo. –Se você quiser eu faço isso mesmo.

-Vamos descer, por favor. Não quero encontrar os garotos aqui. –Hermione pediu rindo ainda com os olhos molhados.

-Claro. Mas antes você vai lavar o rosto e secar essas lágrimas. –Gina mandou, puxando a menina da poltrona.

-Ok. Já volto. –Hermione subiu rapidamente as escadas. Depois de alguns minutos voltou com uma aparência melhor.

As garotas foram para o salão principal, que ainda estava meio vazio. Sentaram-se um pouco afastadas de onde Harry e Rony costumavam sentar. As três estavam conversando quando Gina parou olhando para a entrada.

-Rony e Harry estão entrando. –disse baixinho para as amigas. Hermione começou a ficar agitada sem olha-los.

-Mione. –Sarah falou séria. –Aja naturalmente. Como se não estivesse nem aí pra ele, ok?

-Ok. –Hermione colocou um sorriso confiante no rosto. Um sorriso que não era verdadeiro, mas que para os outros parecia bem convincente.

-Procure não falar com eles. –Gina completou enquanto bebia algo.

-Tudo bem. –Parou e pensou um pouco. –Espere, tive uma idéia. Comecem a rir!

-O que? –Sarah estranhou o que a menina pedira.

-Isso mesmo. Riam para parecer que estamos bem.

-Entendi. –Gina falou e logo começou a rir. Sarah e Hermione fizeram o mesmo.

Todos que estavam em volta estranharam aquele ataque de riso tão repentino. Harry e Rony, que estavam passando pela mesa da Grifinória também estranharam.

-Parece que ela mudou mesmo de humor. –Harry comentou num cochicho.

-É verdade. Vamos aproveitar e falar com ela. Hermione! –Rony chamou por detrás dela. A garota se virou e o olhou friamente. O ruivo percebeu e se arrependeu imediatamente por ter ido falar com a menina.

-Olá Hermione. –Harry tentou falar com naturalidade, mas percebia-se uma leve tensão na voz dele. Sabia que sua amiga estava furiosa e com razão.

-Oi. –disse secamente e virou de volta.

-Você não vai se sentar com a gente? –Rony também estava tenso. Gostava de Hermione e estava arrependido de ter escondido seu namoro dela. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela para aliviar um pouco aquele clima ruim que estava no ambiente, mas não conseguiu. Só serviu para mostrar que as coisas não estavam nada bens.

-Não. –Ela tirou a mão do ruivo bruscamente de seu ombro. –Estou com minhas amigas e vou continuar com elas.

-Mas Mione...

-Sabe meninos, –Levantou-se e ficou frente a Harry e Rony, deixando Gina e Sarah nervosas. Todos que estavam em volta observavam a "conversa". –sempre chega a hora em que a gente percebe quem são nossos verdadeiros amigos. A minha chegou agora. –Novamente Hermione se sentou deixando Harry e Rony sem ação. Os garotos saíram chocados, sem saberem o q dizer.

-Uau! Fiquei impressionada! –Sarah falou segurando a mão da amiga que tremia.

-Eu não sei como eu consegui. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo e ainda estão.

-Você foi demais. Simplesmente demais. –Gina elogiou encarando com desprezo o irmão.

-O que aconteceu? –Adriene apareceu junto de Andrew.

-Bom dia dorminhocos. –Sarah cumprimentou feliz ao vê-los abraçados e, principalmente, felizes.

-Bom dia garotas. –Andrew falou e se sentou ao lado de Sarah. –Senta aqui Dri.

-Tá, mas o que aconteceu? –se sentou ao lado do namorado a curiosa de Hogwarts.

-Você estava brigando com os garotos? –Andrew perguntou ao pegar uma maçã da mesa.

-Não briguei com ninguém. Eu apenas descobri que eles não são tão meus amigos como pensei que fossem. –Hermione concluiu aborrecida.

-Por que? –Adriene estranhou a situação. Desde que entrara no colégio sabia que eles eram inseparáveis.

-Eles têm segredos comigo e amigos não tem segredos um com outro. Por exemplo, você e Sarah. Vocês são minhas amigas há pouco tempo, é normal que tenham coisas sobre vocês que eu não saiba. Agora eles! Eu os conheço desde o primeiro ano.

Resolveram esquecer aquele assunto ao perceberem que Hermione não queria falar sobre aquilo e começaram a comer as delícias que estavam na mesa.

-Espero que estejam gostando do café da manhã. –Dumbledore falou ao se levantar de sua cadeira ao centro da mesa principal. –Eu gostaria de dar um aviso. –Todos pararam de comer e de falar e prestaram a atenção naquele velho senhor sempre tão simpático. –Bom, no sábado, todos os alunos do terceiro ano em diante serão liberados para irem à Hogsmead porque no segundo sábado do mês haverá o baile de dia das bruxas, que esse ano atrasou um pouco. –Começou-se a ouvir murmurinhos nas mesas. Um baile sempre era especial.

-Um baile? –indagou Sarah surpresa. –Como assim um baile?

-Vai ser super divertido! –Gina falou já empolgada com a idéia. –É como uma festa.

-Ahm... –finalizou embora ainda estivesse um pouco confusa.

-O baile será apenas para o terceiro ano em diante. Agora, podem continuar a tomar o café. –Dumbledore concluiu e se sentou novamente.

-Hum... –Sarah começou a gostar da idéia. Sorriu imaginando como seria. –Então a gente tem que arranjar roupas, sapatos e...

-Acompanhante. –completou Gina meio aborrecida com o detalhe.

-Acompanhante? Precisa de acompanhante? –Não acreditou. Não estava acostumada com aquilo.

-Claro. Andrew vai comigo. –Adriene falou. –E você Sarah, vai com quem?

-Com licença? –Um garoto da Grifinória, com cabelos e olhos negros apareceu atrás de Sarah. –Você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile?

-Eu não sei Peter. –Ela respondeu sem jeito.

-E comigo? –Outro garoto da Corvinal perguntou.

-Não sei também Theo. Depois conversamos.

-Ela não vai com nenhum de vocês. Ela vai comigo, não é Sarah?

-Gente calma. Eu não sei com quem vou Christian. –A garota ria sem jeito.

-Que menina mais disputada. –Gina brincou enquanto todos riam do rosto de Sarah completamente vermelho.

-Depois eu falo com vocês, tá? –A garota dispensou todos.

-Você tem que aceitar algum pedido, se não você vai ir com quem? –Adriene disse ao colocar uma torrada na boca do namorado sempre o mimando.

-Você quer ir comigo Gina? –perguntou Neville que estava sentado próximo.

-Claro. –A garota respondeu. Os dois eram amigos há algum tempo e se davam muito bem, mas não havia nada mais do que uma amizade.

-Gina, Gina. Você vai com Neville? –falou Sarah maliciosamente como Adriene sempre falava.

-Como você é maldosa. –repreendeu mesmo sabendo que era brincadeira. –E você Hermione, vai com quem?

-Com ninguém. Vou sozinha. Na verdade nem sei se eu vou.

-Por que? –Sarah perguntou ao ver a amargura na voz da amiga.

-Ela sempre ia com Rony. –falou Gina no ouvido de Sarah.

-Porque eu não quero ir com ninguém. Agora vou pra aula. Mr. Binns já deve estar na sala. Tchau. –A garota se levantou e saiu do salão.

-Hermione está muito chateada e magoada. –Gina concluiu desanimada.

-Espera aí. Vão indo vocês pra aula que eu já vou. Primeiro, tenho que falar com uma pessoa.

-Ok. –Adriene se levantou junto com Gina, que desconfiara quem seria, e Andrew e os três foram para a saída do salão. Sarah se aproximou dos amigos.

-Rony! –ela chamou. –Vem cá que eu quero falar com você. –falou seriamente e saiu andando. O ruivo olhou para Harry confuso.

-O que será? –perguntou Harry curioso.

-Agora! –Sarah exclamou irritada ao ver que ele não tinha se levantado da cadeira.

-Não sei. Vou com ela para saber. Nos encontramos na aula. –Rony se levantou e foi atrás de Sarah. Quando saíram do salão começou tentando puxar assunto. –Então...

-Você está namorando? –A garota perguntou inconformada.

-Por que? Não posso? –respondeu bravo.

-Não, não pode. Você namora uma pessoa quando gosta dela.

-E quem disse que eu não gosto dela? Ora, eu não sei porque vocês ficam tão nervosinhas.

-A Hermione ficou chateada com razão. Você escondeu isso dela e ela se sentiu traída.

-Eu sinto por ela. –Rony tentou ir embora, mas Sarah o segurou pelo braço. –Droga, o que você quer? Que eu fique esperando por alguém pelo resto da minha vida? Por que? –Estava ficando irritado. –Eu gosto muito da Susi.

-Eu quero que você namore a pessoa que gosta e essa pessoa não é a Susi. Rony, você sabe que gosta de outra pessoa. Você gosta da...

-Ela é minha amiga! –Ele gritou irritado com si mesmo.

-Acabou se entregando... –Sarah falou com um sorriso triunfante. –Eu não disse o nome dela.

-Você sabe que estou falando da Hermione. Sempre soube. –Rony falou meio triste. Encostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços. –Ela é minha amiga e não quer nada comigo. Ela sentiu ciúmes de um amigo e não de um namorado.

-Você está enganado. Hermione gosta de você.

-Ela falou alguma coisa sobre mim? –Rony se aproximou muito interessado.

-Não sei, mas eu percebo. –Sarah se aproximou do ruivo e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro num gesto de carinho. –Fale com ela. Garanto que não se arrependerá. –disse e o garoto parou pensativo.

-Você tem razão. –Rony parecia ter ganhado novamente confiança de si próprio. –Não posso enganar a mim mesmo. –O ruivo saiu correndo em direção ao salão principal.

-Aonde você vai? –gritou Sarah.

-Vou fazer algo que já deveria ter feito. –ele falou e entrou no salão.

Assim que Rony desapareceu de sua vista, Sarah foi correndo para a aula de feitiços. Quando chegou, todos já estavam na sala inclusive o professor Flitwick.

-Chegando atrasada mocinha? –Ele falou divertidamente fingindo aborrecimento.

-Desculpe professor.

-Tudo bem. Sente-se. –Ela concordou com a cabeça e se sentou ao lado de Gina.

Assim, o professor começou a aula. Mostrava diversos feitiços importantíssimos. Enquanto Sarah e Gina estavam terminando de fazer alguns deveres, uma batida na porta se escutou.

-Com licença. –Minerva falou ao entrar na sala. Todos perceberam que ela não estava muito feliz. Muito pelo contrário, estava bem aborrecida. –Gostaria de pedir sua permissão para que a aluna Sarah Wynette me acompanhasse.

-O que houve Sarah? –Gina perguntou bem baixinho ao ver a cara de pânico da amiga.

-Detenção... Por ontem...

-Claro. Senhorita Wynette, acompanhe a professora Minerva. –O professor Flitwick pediu gentilmente, como sempre, muito educado.

-Sim. –Sarah se levantou e foi até a professora, mas evitou encara-la.

-Vamos. –McGonagall falou com ar severo.

Saíram da sala e foram caminhando silenciosamente até a sala da professora. Ao chegar, abriu a porta, deu passagem para Sarah entrar primeiro e em seguida entrou. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e pediu para Sarah se sentar em uma das cadeiras que estavam em frente à mesa.

-O que houve? –Sarah perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta, querendo acabar com aquele silêncio.

-Vamos esperar. –Ela falou secamente. Se antes tinha uma simpatia pela menina, agora parecia não ter mais.

Alguém bateu na porta e entrou. Era Snape. Vinha com Draco, que estava atrás do professor, mas Sarah não os viu. Estava muito distraída pensando qual detenção levaria. Sempre escutou que as detenções de Hogwarts eram diferentes.

-Chegamos. –Snape falou irritado.

-Sente-se senhor Malfoy. –Minerva, severa, ordenou ao rapaz.

Draco se sentou ao lado de Sarah. Viu a garota, mas preferiu não encara-la.

-Vocês devem saber porque estão aqui. –Snape falou ao se colocar em pé ao lado de McGonagall.

-Sim. –Draco falou com arrogância e braços cruzados mostrando indiferença à tudo aquilo.

Sarah, ao escutar a voz do garoto ao seu lado, "acordou" de seus pensamentos. Olhou para o lado e viu o loiro encarando a professora. Não era como Sarah, que preferia não olha-la com tanta coragem.

-O Sr. Filch me disse que vocês estavam andando pelos corredores no alto da noite. –McGonagall permanecia séria e altiva. –Isso é verdade?

-Sim. –Os dois concordaram.

-Mas isso é um absurdo. –A professora falou irritada. –O que estavam fazendo?

-Eu estava sem sono e fui dar um passeio pelo castelo. –Draco explicou sem muitos detalhes. Não se importava que a professora estivesse tão irritada.

-E você senhorita Wynette?

-Eu também não conseguia dormir. Achei que Filch estivesse dormindo e fui dar uma voltinha.

-Eu sei que a senhorita ainda é nova, mas já deve saber que isso é proibido.

-Sim já sei, mas pensei que...

-Não pense. –Snape interrompeu irritado.

-Se eu não pensar, como vou estudar? Como vou viver? –Ela perguntou, debochando de Snape. Draco disfarçou uma risada tossindo de leve quando Snape o encarou.

-Filch também falou que tinha um prato com doces surrupiados da cozinha quebrado no chão. O que isso significa? Passeiam pelo castelo e ainda por cima furtam doces da cozinha e quebram utensílios?

-Os doces eram meus. –Draco respondeu rapidamente antes que Sarah dissesse algo. –E fui eu que quebrei o prato. Deixei ele cair sem querer. A Wynette não tem nada a ver com isso. Nos encontramos por acaso.

-Então toma responsabilidade sobre isso? –A professora perguntou sem acreditar. Draco nunca assumia a culpa. Sempre a colocava sobre alguém.

-Claro. –Ele concordou. Sarah o olhou incrédula e admirada e ele, ao perceber, disfarçou um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Bom. Vou coloca-los em detenção. Os dois passarão a noite de amanhã ajudando o Sr. Filch. Ele dirá o que deverão fazer. O encontrem as vinte e três horas no saguão de entrada. E o senhor, –Ela continuou olhando para Draco. –além disso, terá que ajudar a Madame Pince na biblioteca durante todo o domingo.

-Ok. É só isso? –Ele continuou com arrogância.

-Não abuse da minha paciência Sr. Malfoy. –A professora falou tentando manter a calma, o que normalmente era difícil de se fazer quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy e seus deboches. –Tem mais uma coisa. Não quero problemas com vocês dois novamente. Essa não é a primeira vez. Podem ir.

Sarah rapidamente se levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala. Já Draco se levantou e foi caminhando calmamente até a porta. Saiu e viu Sarah resmungando.

-Pare de reclamar! –disse aborrecido. –Parece uma velha.

-Eu tenho motivos para reclamar. Sábado temos que ir a Hogsmead.

-E daí?

-Como eu vou se tenho que passar a noite de sexta ajudando Filch? –Ela continuou revoltada.

-Pare, já disse! Não é só você. –Ele falou irritado.

-Se você não tivesse...

-Eu sei que a culpa é minha! –Draco gritou sem conseguir se controlar. –Não precisa ficar falando! Eu sei que se não tivesse deixado o prato cair Filch não teria nos pego! Mas não se preocupe pois vou passar o domingo todo ajudando a Madame Pince. Está satisfeita?! Minha detenção foi bem maior que a sua!

-Calma. –Sarah se assustou com a reação do garoto. –Não precisa ficar tão nervoso.

-Adeus Wynette! –Ele falou e se foi, dando as costas para Sarah, que ficou confusa. Confusa e, não podia negar, feliz.

Viu que a aula de História da Magia já tinha acabado e resolveu ir para o salão principal. Lá encontrou apenas Gina e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Então. O que aconteceu? –A ruiva perguntou preocupada.

-Detenção... Amanhã à noite com o Malfoy... Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. –Ela falou baixinho.

-O que? –A amiga perguntou no mesmo tom.

-O Malfoy me defendeu. –Sarah falou tentando disfarçar a felicidade. Viu que a amiga parecia não acreditar. –É verdade. Se lembra dos doces? Ele falou que eram deles e que foi ele que quebrou o prato. Por causa disso, ele terá que passar o domingo ajudando Madame Pince.

-Eu acho que ele não fez nada mais que a obrigação dele. Falar a verdade. –Gina completou. –Se bem que isso não é uma característica do Malfoy. Ele sempre coloca a culpa nos outros.

-Isso mesmo. Foi por isso que me surpreendi.

Sarah contou toda a discussão que ela e Malfoy tiveram fora da sala da professora Minerva. Gina também se surpreendeu com a reação de Draco. Depois de um tempo, Hermione chegou e se sentou junto com as amigas.

-Oi. –Ela falou sem muito entusiasmo na voz. –Onde está Andrew e Adriene?

-É verdade... Eles não estão aqui. –Sarah falou ao olhar em volta e não ver os amigos.

-Eles foram para o jardim namorar um pouco. –Gina falou rindo. –Sortudos eles não? –completou meio triste.

-Está falando isso por causa do Harry? –Hermione perguntou baixinho.

-E por quem mais seria?

-Não se preocupe. –Sarah falou com um grande sorriso malicioso no rosto. –Tudo vai se ajeitar.

-Como assim? –Gina perguntou estranhando o que a amiga disse.

-Eu nunca falei isso pra vocês, mas –Sarah se aproximou mais das duas meninas formando um meio-círculo e falou num cochicho. –eu posso sonhar com coisas que acontecem. –Hermione e Gina se entreolharam sem entender e Sarah tornou a explicar. –Minha mãe diz que isso é hereditário e meu pai tinha. Muitas coisas, na verdade a maioria das coisas com que eu sonho acontece.

-Acho que entendi. –falou Gina pensativa. –Quer dizer que tudo que você sonha acontece?

-Não é bem assim. Nem tudo, mas muitas vezes acontece. Não é com tudo.

-Entendi. –Hermione falou surpreendida. –É como...

-Previsões. –Gina concluiu admirada.

-Isso mesmo. É meio assustador... –falou um pouco chateada.

-Claro que não. Deve ser super legal. –Gina disse imaginando como deveria ser.

-Você acha? –Sarah disse meio triste. –Até quando são coisas ruins?

-Você já sonhou com coisas ruins? –Hermione ficou preocupada.

-Já. –respondeu séria.

-Você já sonhou com muitas coisas? –Gina perguntou muito interessada.

-Não muitas. As únicas coisas aqui em Hogwarts foram o namoro de Andrew e Adriene, –Ela tentava se lembrar. –o fim do namoro de Harry...

-Sério? –Gina perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim. A briga que Malfoy e Rony tiveram em Hogsmead, se lembram? Naquele sábado e... –Sarah não conseguiu terminar.

-E o que Sarah? –Hermione perguntou assustada com a cara da amiga.

-E... e a... e a guerra.

-Guerra? –Gina estranhou.

-Entre o bem e o mal. Nós e as trevas. –Ela falou com os olhos vermelhos querendo chorar ao se lembrar do sonho tão terrível.

-Então... –Gina falou assustada arregalando os olhos.

-Voldemort vai voltar com muito mais força que antes. –Sarah completou enxugando os olhos que teimavam em chorar.

-E quem vai ganhar? –Hermione perguntou mantendo a calma. Ela era a mais controlada, apesar de que também estava com medo.

-Não sei.

-Precisamos avisar Dumbledore. –Gina falou temendo o pior. –Ele precisa estar avisado. A qualquer momento...

-Calma Gina. Essa guerra não vai ser agora. Ainda falta.

-Mas é bom que você o avisasse Sarah.

-Quando você sonhou isso? –Hermione perguntou mais calma.

-Essa noite.

-E não tem chance de você estar errada? –Hermione percebia a tristeza da amiga.

-Eu gostaria, mas não. Desde muito pequena nunca errei.

-E você não sonha com você mesma? –Gina tentou mudar de assunto ao ver que Sarah estava ficando mal com aquele assunto.

-Não. Só com as outras pessoas. Vocês não sabem como isso é horrível. –Ela começou a chorar, deixando Hermione e Gina nervosas. –Eu daria tudo para não ter isso. Sonhar com o futuro é a pior coisa do mundo.

-Calma Sarah. –Gina a abraçou com muito carinho.

-É, não fica assim. Você tem que pensar que assim você pode ajudar muitas pessoas. –Hermione tentou consola-la.

-E sem ser em Hogwarts? Já sonhou muita coisa? –Gina tentava mudar de assunto novamente.

-Não muito. Desde que vim para cá isso acontece com mais freqüência.

O salão começava a encher. Quando Draco entrou e viu o estado de Sarah levou um susto. Nunca tinha visto ela assim. "_Será que é por causa da detenção?" _ele pensou._ "Não, ela não ficaria assim por essa bobagem"._ Foi até a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou ao lado de uma garota que se insinuava descaradamente para ele, mas Draco nem percebeu a presença dela. Apenas olhava para Sarah que chorava e chorava, fazendo com que o loiro se sentisse mal. Queria saber o porquê do choro tão intenso.

-Draco, –Crabbe falou ao ver que ele olhava para a mesa da Grifinória fixamente. –para onde você tanto olha?

-Ele sempre fica olhando nessa direção. –completou Goyle. –Acho que é alguma grifinória que será a próxima vítima dele.

-Por que vocês estão falando isso?

-Porque você não para de olhar pra mesa da Grifinória. –respondeu Crabbe como se fosse óbvio.

Draco percebeu que deveria disfarçar. Se aqueles dois idiotas desconfiavam de alguma coisa, então o resto da Sonserina tinha certeza. Com isso evitou olhar Sarah e acabou reparando na garota que estava ao seu lado.

-Oi Draco. –Ela cumprimentou com um sorriso mal-intencionado mostrando interesse.

-Oi. –respondeu malicioso.

Percebeu que a garota era muito bonita e, apesar de estar preocupado com Sarah, ainda era Draco Malfoy e não tinha compromisso com ninguém. Há algum tempo não ficava com ninguém e então pensou: Por que não?

-Acho que não te conheço. Vamos conversar um pouco mais. –Ele colocou o braço sobre as costas da cadeira da garota em sinal de aproximação. A garota sorriu maliciosamente se aproximando mais. Olhou novamente para Sarah e viu que as amigas tentavam a acalmar, mas não conseguiam. Ficou preocupado, mas seu instinto conquistador era maior que qualquer preocupação.

-Meu nome é Rita. –ela falou.

-Oi Rita. Você tem namorado?

-Não.

-Bom saber...

Hermione e Gina tentavam acalmar Sarah em vão. Cada vez que falavam mais, mais ela chorava. Não chorava só por aquele motivo. Pensava em tudo e imaginava que talvez teria sido melhor se nunca tivesse ido para Hogwarts. Não teria aquele sonho horrível e, principalmente, não teria conhecido Draco.

Rony e Harry entraram no salão e foram se sentar. Aproximaram-se e viram que Sarah chorava.

-O que houve? –perguntou Rony muito preocupado com a amiga.

-Não é nada. –Hermione respondeu sem olha-lo. Sarah pediu para que elas não contassem nada sobre o que elas haviam conversado.

-Claro que é alguma coisa. –Harry falou enquanto tentava acalmar Sarah alisando seus cabelos.

-Ela está se sentindo um pouco mal, só isso. –Gina mentiu tentando evitar mais perguntas.

-É isso Sarah? –perguntou Rony desconfiado.

-Sim. –respondeu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. –É só um mal estar.

-Menos mal. –Harry disse aliviado, mas um tanto desconfiado.

-Sarah, eu já resolvi aquilo. –Rony falou tentando disfarçar para que ninguém mais entendesse.

-Que bom. –Ela falou tentando sorrir.

-Hermione, eu queria falar com você. –O ruivo disse sem jeito.

-Não vou falar com você. Não está vendo que Sarah está se sentindo mal e eu quero ficar com ela? –irritada, ignorou o rapaz.

-Pode ir Mione. Estou melhor agora.

-Não. Vou ficar aqui com você.

-Pode ir Mione! –Sarah ordenou com um olhar duro. Sabia o que era e queria que Hermione fosse conversar com o amigo.

-Ok, vamos. –Hermione falou para Rony, que deu um largo sorriso.

-Não seria bom se você fosse no jardim pegar um ar. –Harry sugeriu ao perceber que Sarah não parecia realmente nada bem.

-É Sarah. É uma boa idéia. –Gina concordou.

-Sim, eu vou. Não estou com fome.

-Vai não, vamos. –Gina falou. Não queria deixar a amiga sozinha.

-Você vai deixar o Harry sozinho? –perguntou dando uma discreta piscadela a Gina.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas. –disse severamente. –Quero ficar sozinha. Fique aí com o Harry.

-Gina, Sarah não está doente. Não tem problema se ela passear pelo jardim sozinha. –Harry falou. Queria ficar com Gina. Gostaria de conversar com ela novamente.

-Tá. –Estranhou o fato de Harry querer ficar com ela. Perguntou a si mesma se estava ouvindo direito.

Quando Sarah saiu do salão viu Hermione e Rony de longe discutindo, mas achou melhor não interferir. Foi para os jardins. Lá não viu nem Andrew e nem Adriene. Provavelmente eles já tinham entrado para almoçar. De qualquer forma queria ficar sozinha. Precisava respirar e pensar. Pensar na vida e em seus sentimentos.

**N/A.:** Espero que gostem. Reviews já! Bjitchas da LiKa


	12. Encontros e Encontros

**Aprender a Amar**

Encontros e Encontros

-Fale logo Rony, o você que quer?! –Hermione, de braços cruzados, perguntou aborrecida com o garoto que permanecia calado.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter te contado sobre...

-Tudo bem. –Ela logo o interrompeu ainda sem olha-lo. Não queria ficar ali e escutar qualquer coisa sobre a tal namorada de Rony. –É só isso?

-Eu terminei meu namoro. –falou enquanto olhava para os próprios sapatos. Também não conseguia encarar a garota.

-Como? –Hermione virou-se em sua direção e o olhou, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia.

-Não estou mais namorando a Susi. –disse um pouco mais alegre do que antes ao perceber que Hermione parecia interessada em ouvi-lo.

-Por que? –perguntou confusa e desconfiada. Sua boca se contraiu em um pequeno sorriso.

-Não gosto dela. Gosto de outra pessoa.

-Bom... Você quem sabe. Deve ser só isso, né? –Hermione tentou ir embora, mas Rony a segurou pelo braço. A garota paralisou. Não pode se mexer ao sentir o toque dele.

-Eu queria te pedir duas coisas.

-Pode pedir. –continuava de costas para ele.

-Você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile?

-Ahm... –Mione ficou muito feliz com o pedido, mas disfarçou. Fingiu não se importar. –Sim, pode ser. E a outra coisa?

-Você quer namorar comigo?

-O que? –Virou-se e encarou Rony estática, não podendo mais fingir desinteresse. Parecia não entender o que escutara.

-Hermione, –Rony falou docemente ao segurar as mãos da garota. –eu gosto de você. Gosto muito. Não como amiga, mas como mulher. –continuou sério, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

-Você está brincando comigo Ronald Weasley? –Hermione indagou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não, claro que não. Você quer?

-Mais do que tudo. –disse e o abraçou intensamente.

-É sério? –Rony não se conteve de felicidade pela resposta da menina.

-Claro! Eu amo você Rony.

-Eu também te amo. Há muito tempo te amo. –disse com um imenso sorriso e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Tanto tempo que os dois queriam aquilo, mas não permitiam que acontecesse. Não tinham coragem de confessar o que sentiam. Aproveitaram aquele momento. Estavam muito felizes. Depois de um tempo, voltaram para o salão principal e deram a notícia para Gina e Harry, que vibraram de alegria. Andrew e Adriene, que estavam no salão, também felicitaram o novo casal.

Sarah, enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, reparou como o dia estava bonito. Coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. As folhas das árvores estavam em tons que variavam de amarelo a vermelho e tinham muitas delas espalhadas pelo gramado verde. Viu uma árvore que ficava bem afastada do castelo. Quase não dava pra vê-la. Resolveu ir até lá. Caminhou lentamente até ela e, ao se aproximar, notou como era bonita. Suas flores pareciam muito com rosas, mas eram maiores e algumas eram brancas e outras azuis. Sarah adorou aquela árvore porque, além de produzir uma sombra maravilhosa, sua flor preferida era rosa. Ainda mais naquela árvore em que elas eram tão grandes. Pode sentir que a temperatura abaixava. Uma leve brisa bateu em seu rosto e a fez esquecer de tudo. Deitou-se na sombra da árvore e, pensando na vida, acabou adormecendo.

Acordou muito tempo depois. Levantou-se e viu que suas vestes e seus cabelos estavam cheios de folhas secas. Ajeitou-se e voltou para o castelo. Antes de entrar viu uma coruja voando. Conhecia aquela coruja. "_É a coruja da minha mãe!"_ ela pensou contente. A ave desceu calmamente e pousou no ombro de Sarah. A garota fez um carinho em sua cabeça e pegou a carta. Entrou correndo para o castelo e foi para a torre da Grifinória. Como não tinha nenhum conhecido na sala comunal, subiu para o dormitório que estava vazio. A coruja voou até a janela aberta e pousou na bancada. Sarah se sentou na escrivaninha e abriu o envelope.

"_Querida filha,_

_estou morrendo de saudades. Clara não está mais morando comigo. Alugou uma casa aqui no prédio e agora é minha vizinha. Fui promovida, finalmente me deram um cargo melhor. Agora sou assistente da presidência. Tenho uma ótima novidade. Já que eu estava tão sozinha, adotei um bebê. Ótimo não acha? Ele é uma gracinha e adivinha o nome dele. Philipe, como o seu pai. Ele é um garotinho de cinco meses. É uma prova de um milagre. A mãe, o pai e ele estavam em um carro que sofreu um acidente. A mãe e o pai morreram. Ele, que estava na cadeirinha, atrás, ficou um pouco arranhado e nada mais. Não tinha nenhum parente nem ninguém conhecido, então o adotei. Tem os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes como os seus. Estou muito feliz com ele. Só falta você pra minha felicidade ser completa, mas vou agüentar até o Natal. Os Weasleys nos chamaram para passar o Natal com eles e disseram que eu posso levar a Clara. Quem sabe? E como anda o seu coraçãozinho? Está apaixonada? Tem namorados? Quero saber de tudo. Espero que não tenha se metido em encrencas. Seu tio falou que você não é tão quietinha como pensei. Imagine ficar em detenção? Nem pensar._

Sarah se lembrou da sua detenção e ficou receosa. Engoliu a seco. Sua mãe a mataria quando descobrisse. Continuou a ler a carta.

_E seus sonhos? Anda vendo alguma coisa? Você sabe que qualquer coisa conte pra mim e se for urgente, conte para seu tio. Acho que não tenho mais nada pra escrever._

_Um grande beijo meu e de seu novo irmãozinho._

_Sabrina"_

A garota terminou de ler e logo pegou uma folha, tinta e uma pena para responder. Estava muito feliz com a notícia do novo irmão.

"_Mamãe,_

_também estou com muitas saudades. Adorei a idéia de ter um novo irmãozinho e ainda mais que ele tenha o nome do meu pai! Estou muito entusiasmada para o Natal. Vai ser maravilhoso. Tenho uma novidade, estou apaixonada. Não vou dizer por quem, mas garanto que será, bem, uma... surpresa. Estou aprendendo cada coisa maravilhosa, mas ainda não sei voar. Estou ótima e muito feliz. Haverá um baile no dia das bruxas e sábado vou sair para comprar minha roupa. Tem outra notícia. Estou em detenção. Calma, não pense em me matar ou me estrangular. Eu saí para dar um passeio pelo castelo e Filch me pegou. Acho que é só. Mande beijões para todos._

_Com amor_

_Sarah"_

Sarah colocou a carta em um envelope e deu para a coruja, que voou para fora da torre. A garota correu para a janela e viu sua fiel mensageira sumir no horizonte. Já estava escurecendo. Desceu para a sala comunal e não viu ninguém. Achou melhor descer para procurar os amigos.

Perto dos jardins, em um mural, havia informações sobre os jogos de quadribol que começariam logo. Sarah reparou que tinha muitas pessoas em volta dele. Como não sabia o que havia ali, resolveu ver também pois poderia ter informações importantes. Tentou se aproximar, mas não conseguiu. Eram muitos alunos na frente. Desistiu e foi embora. Estava indo para o lago, quando encontrou Harry e Cho.

-Sarah, onde esteve? Estão todos te procurando. –Harry perguntou. Estava abraçado com a namorada.

-Naquela hora que deixei você e Gina no salão principal, –falou com ênfase na voz, para deixar Cho com ciúmes. –vim para os jardins e acabei dormindo um pouco.

-Aqui no jardim? Deitada na grama? –perguntou com um sarcasmo maldoso.

-Sim, algum problema? –arremedou Sarah, cinicamente.

-Nenhum, mas que história é essa de você e a irmã do seu amigo ficarem sozinhos no salão principal? –Ela se soltou do abraço e olhou muito séria para Harry.

-Já vai ficar com ciúmes de novo?! –Harry perguntou irritado como se aquela cena já tivesse acontecido diversas vezes.

-Claro! Você sabe que essa garota sempre teve apaixonite aguda por você.

-Tinha! Não tem mais! Gina cresceu e não é mais uma criança para você falar assim. –defendeu a menina que não estava ali e Sarah ficou muito feliz.

-Sei... Não vou discutir novamente com você por causa dessa pirralha ridícula. –Cho disse aborrecida.

-Com licença, –Sarah meteu-se, não se agradando com o que escutava. –não quero me meter na discussão de vocês, mas não vou deixar você ficar falando da minha amiga assim na minha frente.

-Ela deve ser muito frágil pra precisar de tanta gente para defende-la.

-Ela pode ser frágil, mas não precisa namorar ninguém importante para ter amigos e ser amada. Não precisa da popularidade do namorado.

-O que você está insinuando garota? –Cho indagou ao empurrar Sarah pra trás.

-Não faça isso Cho. –Harry a segurou pelo braço com força.

-Você defende todo mundo, mas a mim não. Pois fique com ela e com seus amiguinhos pirralhos! –A garota foi pisando duro até o castelo.

-Desculpe-me. Não queria fazer vocês dois brigarem. –Sarah disse sinceramente. Sabia que tinha falado o que não devia impulsivamente.

-Não precisa. Não é a primeira vez que nós brigamos. Na verdade, já até perdi as contas. –Harry falou triste. Cada vez se decepcionava mais com a namorada. –Eu sempre quis namora-la, mas não tenho certeza se é o que eu quero agora.

-Se você não tem certeza, então por que não termina o namoro? Assim como Rony.

-Mas ele tinha certeza de que gostava de Hermione.

-E você não tem certeza de que ama Cho.

-Como você sabe? –Harry indagou encarando a amiga. Ajeitou os óculos que pareciam cair.

-Porque na hora que ela perguntou sobre você e Gina, você não tentou dar uma desculpa. Você ficou aborrecido e defendeu Gina. Além disso, quando Cho foi embora você nem tentou ir atrás dela.

-Você deve ter razão. –concluiu pensativo.

-Não. Eu não tenho razão. Você tem que ter razão.

-Eu acho que estou gostando de outra pessoa. –Harry disse de cabeça baixa. –Mas tenho medo de estar enganado e magoá-la.

-Se você continuar namorando, vai acabar magoando Cho. Você não pode ficar do lado dela tendo dúvidas. –Sarah finalizou. –Bom... agora vamos entrar que já deve estar na hora do jantar.

Os dois entraram no castelo e foram para o salão principal. Estavam quase todos lá. Sarah se sentou ao lado de Gina e Harry se sentou ao lado de Andrew. Sarah olhou para o lado e viu Rony ao lado de Hermione. Os dois com sorrisos suspeitos e sem motivo. Suspeitou.

-É impressão minha ou você e Rony se ajeitaram? –Sarah perguntou para Hermione.

-Estamos namorando. –A garota respondeu muito feliz.

-Eu não acredito! –Sarah deu um grito de felicidade. Quase caiu da cadeira ao pular em direção dos dois e abraça-los. –Estou tão feliz!

-Você está bem melhor agora. –Gina falou percebendo a mudança de humor dela.

-Sim. –Sarah disse animada. –Eu tenho muitos motivos. O primeiro é que ganhei um irmãozinho.

-Sua mãe teve um filho? –Andrew perguntou surpreso.

-Não, ela adotou.

-Que legal, parabéns. –Adriene disse com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do namorado.

-Ela me escreveu e disse que ele é uma gracinha e que parece comigo. –disse orgulhosa com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

-Quantos anos ele tem? –Gina perguntou interessada. Adorava crianças. Tinha muita vontade de se tornar uma medi-bruxa especializada em cuidar delas.

-Cinco meses.

-É um neném ainda. –Rony completou.

-Sim. Estou muito feliz.

-Vocês viram os dias dos jogos de quadribol? –Andrew, mudando de assunto, perguntou animado, inclinando o corpo pra frente e fazendo com que Adriene perdesse o equilíbrio.

-Sim. E vamos começar a treinar semana que vem. Só estou esperando o dia das bruxas passar. –Harry falou seriamente como um verdadeiro técnico.

-E qual vai ser o primeiro jogo? –Gina perguntou depois de engolir um pedaço de galinha assada.

-Corvinal contra Sonserina.

Quando todos terminaram de comer, não restava mais nada nos pratos. Nem ervilhas, nem rosbife, nem carneiro, nem nada. Os pratos ficaram limpos e em segundos surgiram as sobremesas. Todos comeram de tudo um pouco. Sarah preferiu comer apenas um pedaço do bolo de frutas com calda de vinho e alguns doces de chocolate com menta afinal, eram seus preferidos e, acima de tudo, a faziam se lembrar de Draco.

Depois Sarah e Gina resolveram ir para o dormitório porque todos estavam conversando sobre quadribol e elas não estavam interessadas no assunto. Estavam indo para a torre, quando Sarah olhou para um canto perto das salas e viu algo que a deixou chocada e arrasada.

-O que foi Sarah? –Gina perguntou ao ver a cara de boba da amiga. –O que aconteceu? –Olhou para onde Sarah estava olhando e também ficou pasma. Draco beijava uma garota que estava imprensada na parede por ele.

-Eu não acredito. –O que Sarah falou não passou de um sussurro. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela cena que a enojava tanto.

-Vamos embora Sarah. –Gina tentou puxar a amiga, que estava a ponto de explodir de raiva.

-Não. –Ela resmungou. –Como ele pode fazer isso?

-Eu não queria te dizer, mas o Malfoy fica com várias garotas. Com qualquer uma. Essa é a terceira dessa semana.

-Diz que isso é mentira. –pediu sem acreditar. –Não pode ser. –Saiu correndo e Gina foi atrás dela.

Draco escutou a corrida das meninas e levou um susto.

-O que foi isso? –perguntou ao soltar Rita e virar para trás, de onde o barulho vira.

-Eu não sei. –Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e tentou beija-lo novamente, mas Draco desviou.

-É sério. –Ele se afastou. –Deixe-me ver o que houve. Pode ser que alguém tenha nos visto e...

-Não se preocupe. Pelo que eu pude ver foi apenas a Weasley e a Wynette. Elas...

-Quem? –Draco ficou apavorado ao escutar o último nome. Torceu para que tivesse escutado mal.

-A Weasley e a Wynette. Eu não vi direito, mas elas pararam e de repente saíram correndo.

-Elas estavam olhando pra cá?

-Não sei. –Rita falou aborrecida com o interesse do rapaz. –Elas estavam longe, não vi direito. O que tanto te importa isso?

-Nada. –Draco balbuciou chateado. Não gostou nada da idéia de que Sarah tivesse visto ele e outra garota se beijando. –Tchau Rita, preciso ir. –Despediu-se e foi embora deixando a garota sozinha para trás.

Sarah sentia-se arrasada. Entrou no dormitório e se jogou na cama aos prantos. Gina tentou acalmar a amiga, mas não conseguiu. Não havia nada que pudesse fazê-lo.

-Você viu Gina? –Sarah falou inconformada. Abraçava uma almofada.

-Eu avisei. Você não deveria ter se apaixonado por ele.

-Eu o odeio! –Sarah se sentou na cama e enxugou as lágrimas. –Amanhã na detenção vou matá-lo!

-Calma Sarah. Você fala assim como se ele fosse seu namorado ou como se ele tivesse um compromisso com você. Não se esqueça de que ele não te deve satisfação alguma.

-É verdade. –Sarah se acalmou ao pensar bem. Gina tinha toda a razão. Não poderia cobrar nada do sonserino. –Eu não tenho direito nenhum sobre ele.

-Mas olha só como você é. Tem um monte de garotos que caem aos seus pés e foi gostar do Malfoy, logo do Malfoy!

-Eu sei Gina. Sou uma idiota, mas não vou chorar por ele. Já chorei demais por hoje. –Sarah se levantou da cama, pegou sua camisola e foi andando em direção ao banheiro.

-Você já vai tomar banho para dormir?

-Sim. Quero dormir bem essa noite por causa da detenção amanhã.

Sarah tomou banho, colocou a roupa e voltou para o quarto. Pegou uma escova no banheiro e se deitou na cama.

-Já vou dormir. –disse ao terminar de pentear os cabelos e se cobrir. –Boa noite.

-Vou tomar banho e depois vou me deitar. Boa noite. –Gina pegou seu pijama e foi para o banheiro. Quando voltou, Sarah já estava dormindo. Imaginou como estariam os pensamentos dela. Confusos provavelmente. A garota não conseguia imaginar como alguém poderia gostar do Malfoy. Aproximou-se da amiga, ajeitou sua coberta e foi para sua cama. Também precisava dormir.

Draco procurou Sarah pelo castelo inteiro, mas não a encontrou. Resolveu, então, ir para o dormitório. Viu que Goyle e Crabbe já estavam dormindo.

-Esses idiotas... –O loiro resmungou sem motivos, tentando descontar a raiva que sentia.

Colocou o pijama e se deitou na cama. Estava se sentindo muito mal por ter sido visto por Sarah. Pensou bem e concluiu que fora bom não tê-la encontrado afinal, não teria o que falar pra ela. Não imaginava como a olharia novamente. Ficaria muito embaraçado. E o pior é que se veriam no dia seguinte na detenção.

-E daí? –Ele falou irritado consigo mesmo de repente ao perceber seus pensamentos. –Ela não tem nada com minha vida!

Depois de um tempo, acabou pegando no sono enquanto lutava com sua cabeça que teimava em ir até Sarah.

Sarah acordou muito cedo. Levantou-se e viu que Adriene e Gina ainda estavam dormindo, exatamente como ela também deveria estar fazendo, mas não conseguia. Sempre acordava cedo e com a cabeça cheia. Arrumou-se e desceu para a sala comunal. Lá encontrou Andrew.

-Bom dia. –ela falou animada indo em direção ao rapaz. No começo de uma manhã aparentemente chata, encontrar um rosto amigo era muito bom. Não queria aparentar que estava aborrecida, embora estivesse.

-Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

-Sim. Mas vejo que você caiu da cama. Por que está acordado tão cedo?

-Não consegui dormir. Alguém deixou a janela aberta e a claridade veio toda para o meu rosto. E você?

-Fui dormir cedo, acabei acordando cedo. –falou quando se sentou na poltrona ao lado de Andrew. –Hoje vai ser um longo dia. –A garota concluiu pensativa.

-Não vejo a hora do dia do baile chegar. Você já tem acompanhante?

-Não. –Estava bem desanimada para o baile que, para ela, seria uma chatice só. –Sou a única que ainda não tem.

-Porque você quer. Um monte de garotos te convidou e você não aceitou.

-Eu não quero ir com ninguém. –falou séria olhando distraída pela janela.

-Sei... –disse desconfiado. –Pra mim você está gostando de alguém.

-Pare de falar bobagens! Eu não gosto de ninguém! –Sarah se levantou aborrecida e saiu.

-Mas eu não falei nada. –Andrew disse confuso para si mesmo sem entender a reação da amiga.

Sarah desceu aporrinhada da torre da Grifinória. Tudo o que menos precisava era aquele tipo de comentário de Andrew. Resolveu ir para os jardins. O tempo estava bem frio no entanto, como Sarah não sabia, não havia trago a capa. Pensou em voltar, mas desistiu. Ainda estava cedo para a aula e queria caminhar um pouco. Era uma boa oportunidade já que era difícil encontrar os jardins tão vazios. Além do mais, queria esquecer aquela cena que tinha visto na noite passada. Queria esquecer, mas não conseguia. Estava muito triste e se sentia magoada embora não houvesse motivo. Draco não fizera nada pessoal a ela. Era difícil aceitar, mas era a única verdade. Foi caminhando até o lago tremendo de frio. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que havia mais alguém lá. Só reparou quando chegou mais perto. Levou um susto e tentou dar meia volta, mas ele percebeu.

-Fugindo de mim Wynette? –Draco perguntou debochado ao olhar para trás e vê-la, mas não deixou de ficar surpreso com a presença da garota ali.

-Eu? Claro que não! –Sarah falou ao se virar tentando manter a pose. –Só ia voltar pra pegar uma capa para mim.

-O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo?

-Nada. Só vim dar um passeio. –Sarah se aproximou do loiro que estava sentado na grama a beira do lago. –E você?

-Só vim dar um passeio também. Você é a rainha dos passeios, hein?

-Talvez... –Riu com o comentário. –Mas sempre tenho que encontrar alguém.

-Que indireta! –Riu também, sem olhá-la. –Preparada para a detenção de hoje à noite? –Draco perguntou em sua voz habitual. Conseguia disfarçar muito bem, mas estava inquieto com Sarah ao seu lado, tão próxima.

-Claro. Não vai ser em uma detenção que irá acontecer alguma coisa comigo. –falou superiormente, lembrando um pouco o jeito do próprio sonserino.

-Você não deve conhecer as detenções de Hogwarts. –Draco se levantou da grama e se postou em frente à Sarah, falando em tom sombrio.

-O que podem fazer? –perguntou a garota tentando disfarçar o medo.

-Não sei, mas se a detenção é com Filch...

-O que pode acontecer? –Já não disfarçava mais o seu temor e Draco percebeu. Tinha que continuar.

-Ele diz que suas preferidas são... –Fingiu estar tentando se lembrar. –Acorrentar os alunos e...

-Acorrentar? –Sarah indagou apavorada, arregalando os olhos.

-Sim. Por exemplo, logo no meu primeiro ano tive que entrar na floresta proibida.

-Você está mentindo.

-Não estou não. –Sorriu ao ver que sua tentativa de assusta-la estava funcionando. –Pode perguntar aos seus amiguinhos porque eu cumpri essa detenção com eles.

-Mas isso era antigamente. Ele deve mandar a gente fazer alguma coisa no jardim ou coisa assim. Meu ti... –Ia falar que Dumbledore, seu tio, não deixaria nada acontecer, mas logo se lembrou que era um segredo.

-Seu o que? –indagou confuso.

-Não é nada. –Tentou disfarçar.

-Bom... se você prefere ter esperanças. –debochou, dando de ombros.

-Você está falando isso só para me assustar e não está funcionando.

-Então por que você está tremendo? –O loiro percebeu que a garota estava arrepiada também.

-Não é de medo, é de frio.

-Quer minha capa? –ofereceu num impulso.

-Não, obrigada. –Surpreendida, recusou, o fitando intensamente.

-Pegue. –Draco tirou sua capa preta e colocou sobre os ombros de Sarah.

-Não precisa.

-Você está morrendo de frio, além do mais tenho outra. À noite você me devolve.

-Obrigada. –Não entendia porque ele tentava ser gentil com ela. Encarava-o meio encantada.

-Tudo bem. É como um pedido de desculpas pela detenção.

-Por que? A culpa não foi sua. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. –Sarah falou ao se sentar na grama.

-É, pode ser. –Draco se sentou ao lado dela também. –Eu não pude deixar de reparar que você estava um pouco mal ontem na hora do almoço. O que aconteceu? Se eu puder saber, é claro.

-Alguns problemas. –Sarah respondeu triste sem muitos detalhes. Também não queria lembrar daquilo.

-Problemas de garotas? –Imaginou que fosse alguma bobeira.

-É, pode se dizer que sim. –disse sorrindo para Draco. –Está ansioso para o baile?

-Eu? Não mesmo. Não ligo para esse tipo de coisa. Só vou porque não se tem mais nenhum tipo de festa aqui e é uma maneira de me divertir um pouco.

-É a primeira vez que vou a um, mas acho que não deve ser tão ruim. Você vai com quem? –Sarah fingiu desinteresse em sua pergunta. Sempre tentava fingir desinteresse em relação ao sonserino.

-Talvez chame Pansy.

-Sua namorada?

-Minha ex-namorada. –O loiro a corrigiu. –Mas não tenho certeza.

-Você poderia chamar Rita. –Sarah falou aborrecida, sem pensar, mas logo se deu conta que tinha falado besteira.

-Por que eu a chamaria? –perguntou desconfiado se lembrando da noite passada.

-Sei lá... Ela parece gostar de você.

-Mas eu não gosto dela.

-Mas você ficou com ela. –Sarah falou num impulso e voltou a se arrepender. Não conseguia controlar a boca.

-Como sabe? –O garoto teve ainda mais certeza de que ela realmente o havia visto na noite anterior.

-Todos sabem. –disse, tentando disfarçar.

-Ahm... E você vai com quem?

-Não sei. Estou pensando em aceitar o convite de Peter.

-Seu amigo? –Ele perguntou com desgosto na voz.

-Não, apenas um colega. Mas também não tenho certeza. Acho que vou sozinha.

Um silêncio mortal se fez ali. Enquanto Sarah mexia na água, Draco olhava um peixe enorme nadar rapidamente desengonçado.

-Bom... Já vou, até mais. –Draco cumprimentou ao se levantar e rapidamente foi embora, deixando Sarah sozinha e surpresa. .

Ela se levantou depois de alguns minutos reflexivos e foi para o salão principal. Ao entrar, viu Draco na mesa da Sonserina, mas evitou olha-lo. Foi se sentar ao lado de Gina.

-Bom dia Gi. –Sarah disse sorrindo.

-Onde estava até agora? –indagou ao vê-la e enfiar uma torrada inteira na boca.

-No lago. Com o Malfoy. –completou Sarah com a voz baixa.

-Como?! –Gina quase se engasgou quando escutou.

-Isso mesmo. Eu fui até o lago e lá o encontrei. Aí conversamos.

-Conversar? –Gina não acreditou. –Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. E essa capa? –perguntou ao ver a capa que a amiga estava vestindo.

-Lá estava muito frio e o Malfoy me ofereceu. –Sarah continuou falando baixo. Tirou a capa e colocou sobre as pernas.

-Essa capa é do Malfoy?

-Sim. Ele falou que eu podia devolver hoje à noite.

-Não se iluda Sarah. Ou pode se magoar outra vez como ontem. –aconselhou percebendo um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

-Oi Sarah. –Peter se sentou na cadeira que estava vaga ao lado dela de repente. –Pensou no meu convite?

-Sim e aceito. –Sarah disse sem muita animação e um tanto aborrecida por ele ter atrapalhado a conversa.

-Ótimo. –Ficou muito feliz. –Como você vai?

Peter gostava muito de Sarah. Desde que a conheceu na aula de Feitiços, quando tiveram que trabalhar em dupla, sempre a procurava e, literalmente, corria atrás dela, mas Sarah o considerava apenas como um colega. Mas o garoto estava disposto a conquista-la.

-Não tenho idéia. –respondeu enquanto comia algo.

-Então depois a gente se fala, tchau. –Percebeu que ela não queria conversar.

Peter se levantou da cadeira e, sem Sarah esperar, a beijou e se foi. A garota ficou paralisada com a atitude do garoto.

-Nossa. –Gina disse surpresa. –Fala alguma coisa. –a ruiva percebeu que Sarah estava sem ação. –FALA!

-Hum?! O que foi isso? –Voltou a si.

-Eu acho que ele te beijou. –Gina falou debochando. –Acorda Sarah. –Ela voltou a ficar séria. –Ele sempre gostou de você. É normal que queira te beijar.

-Mas ele não pode... –Parou de falar ao ouvir uma voz alta.

-Bom... –Dumbledore começou a falar da mesa principal. –Só queria avisar que as aulas sobre criaturas mágicas começarão hoje. Hagrid, o nosso professor, voltou hoje de viagem e começará a dar as aulas. Vejam nos horários os dias das aulas. É só isso. Tenham um bom dia.

Sempre que seu tio falava, Sarah ficava muito orgulhosa. Vendo ele ali na frente a fazia se sentir segura e com confiança. Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera e decidiu que, por via das dúvidas, iria contar para ele o que havia sonhado depois da aula.

-Legal. –Gina exclamou muito feliz. –Teremos aula com Hagrid agora.

-Quem é ele? –Sarah perguntou curiosa ao olhar para a cadeira ao lado de seu tio e ver um homem grande e barbudo.

-Ele era guarda-caças aqui no colégio, mas desde um tempo atrás dá aulas. Você vai adorá-lo. Hagrid é um grande amigo de Harry.

-Oi meninas. –Harry falou muitíssimo feliz.

-Oi... –Gina cumprimentou timidamente.

-Harry, você andou pensando no que eu te falei sobre... –indagou Sarah sem terminar.

-Sim. E você tem toda a razão. Depois nos falamos. –Despediu-se e foi embora.

-O que você andou falando com ele? –Gina perguntou desconfiada.

-Sobre a Cho. Agora vamos que o Peter está vindo para cá. –Sarah completou ao ver o garoto se direcionando a elas.

-Sarah, –Gina cochichou. –tem alguém que não tira os olhos daqui. –Indicou discretamente com a cabeça para a mesa da Sonserina. Sarah se virou e encontrou os olhos de Draco. Os olhos que ela tanto gostava fixos nela.

-Vamos sair daqui. Ele não parece muito feliz. –As duas saíram do salão.

**N/A.:** Aproveitando que estou com tempo e postando aqui! Espero que gostem! Gla Evans-Dumbledore, obrigada pelas reviews q sempre me incentivam tanto xD pra tds q lêem e não esqueçam, REVIEWS!


	13. A Detenção

**Aprender a Amar**

A Detenção

Draco, que estava vendo toda a cena na mesa de jantar, ficou muito irritado. Estava se segurando para não bater em Peter ali mesmo. Antes estava se sentindo muito bem por ter encontrado Sarah no jardim e por ter conversado com ela, mas agora estava com tanta raiva que nem prestou atenção quando viu que ela o encarou. Quando estava quase se levantando da cadeira, Rita o interrompeu.

-Vamos para a aula. Estamos atrasados.

-Vá você. –Draco falou sem olha-la. –Não pense que é minha namorada pra mandar em mim.

-Mas Draco... –A garota ficou perplexa.

-Olha Rita, –Draco começou calmamente. –não estamos namorando. Gostei de ficar com você, mas foi só isso e você deveria saber. Não se prenda a mim.

-Eu odeio você. Quer dizer que eu fui igual às outras?

-O que você quer que eu diga? –Draco disse muito sincero. Não iria enrolá-la.

-Você é um idiota! –Rita fez menção de dar um tapa em Draco, mas ele a impediu segurando o braço fino da garota.

-Não faça isso. –disse com sua voz arrastada. –Adeus Rita. –Levantou-se da mesa e saiu.

-Vai embora! –Rita gritou enquanto as lágrimas lhe caiam pelo rosto.

Draco, muito irritado, foi para a aula de adivinhação. Ele não queria confessar, mas estava morrendo de ciúmes. No caminho, sem querer, encontrou Peter indo para a aula também. Sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, deu um murro no garoto. Peter ficou espantado. Não entendeu o porque de ter levado um soco de Draco. Quando teve uma reação, Draco já não estava ali. O loiro se sentiu muito melhor com aquilo. Já havia descontado sua raiva na pessoa certa. Assim, continuou seu caminho até a sala de aula.

Sarah e Gina chegaram na sala e não encontraram ninguém.

-Será que não vai ter um dia que vamos chegar no horário? –Gina indagou irritada.

-Onde será que estão todos? –Sarah perguntou ao ver a sala completamente vazia.

-Se não estão na sala, só podem estar lá fora. Vamos. –As duas saíram da sala correndo e foram para os jardins. Viram de longe um grupo de alunos. Gina estava certa. Elas se dirigiram para perto do grupo e avistaram Adriene.

-Onde vocês estavam? –A garota perguntou quando viu as amigas.

-Fomos para a sala, mas não vimos ninguém. Então viemos para cá.

-O Hagrid foi à floresta proibida pegar um pássaro. Uma espécie que só tem aqui. –comentou ansiosa.

-Pronto, voltei. –Hagrid apareceu à frente de todos.

Sarah ficou impressionada com o tamanho dele. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão grande, mas seus olhos negros passavam confiança e Sarah sentiu uma grande simpatia pelo gigante. Sua aula também era tão agradável que nem percebiam o tempo passar.

-A aula acabou, podem ir. E lembrem-se de estudar. –Hagrid falou amistosamente e alguns alunos se afastaram indo para o castelo.

-Vamos Sarah. –Gina mal falou e puxou a amiga. –Quero te apresentar para Hagrid logo. Além do mais, preciso falar com você. –correu em direção ao gigante. –Hagrid! Hagrid!

-Sim. –Ele olhou para trás, mas não viu quem o chamava.

-Aqui Hagrid! –Gina disse levantando a mão enquanto Sarah ria.

-Ah... Olá pequena Weasley! –falou ao olhar para baixo e abrir um grande sorriso.

-Oi. Eu queria te apresentar Sarah.

-Então você é a famosa Sarah. Harry queria te apresentar, mas Gina foi mais rápida. Muito prazer. –cumprimentou e estendeu a mão.

-O prazer é meu. –Apertou a mão do gigante e se assustou um pouco com o tamanho.

-Dumbledore fala muito de você. Se adaptou bem à escola?

-Sim. Estou adorando estudar aqui. É tudo maravilhoso.

-Que bom... –disse e olhou no relógio. Bom meninas, agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso resolver algumas coisas para o Prof. Snape. Ele pediu que eu pegasse algumas plantas para preparar algumas porções. Até mais.

-Tchau! –falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo para o gigante que foi adentro na floresta.

-Eu preciso falar com você. –comentou enquanto voltavam para o castelo. –O que você falou com Harry? –Estava muito curiosa.

-Ele não está satisfeito com o namoro e Cho é muito ciumenta. Eu acho que Harry não gosta tanto de Cho como todos dizem.

-Será que o namoro deles vai mal? –Gina disse sinceramente preocupada. Não queria que Harry fosse infeliz. Por mais que fosse longe dela, queria que o garoto fosse feliz.

-Sim, acho que sim. Harry falou que não tem certeza se gosta de Cho.

-Eu acho isso impossível. –Gina falou triste. –Ele sempre gostou da Chang. Daqui a pouco eles fazem as pazes.

-Eu não conheço o coração de Harry e não sei se ele gosta de Cho, mas o namoro deles vai acabar e não é uma coisa temporária.

-Como foi esse seu sonho? –Gina perguntou interessada ao se lembrar que Sarah havia sonhado com aquilo e que, certamente, estava certa.

-Sinto muito, mas eu prefiro não dizer. Até porque as imagens que tem na minha mente são bem confusas. Só posso dizer que o namoro vai acabar e acho que no baile.

-Eu só espero que eles terminem o namoro bem. Sem brigas e...

-E não terá...

Na sala de aula, Gina não deixou de ficar chateada ao perceber que Adriene estava se afastando cada vez mais dela e Sarah também percebeu, mas ficou mais chateada por Andrew. Ele era quase seu irmão, mas com o namoro eles estavam se afastando. Contudo, os dois estavam felizes e isso era o que realmente importava. Gina e Sarah foram para o salão principal almoçar. Não encontraram ninguém na mesa. Sarah, ao ver Peter, o chamou pois já havia esquecido do beijo.

-Fala Sarah. –Ficara muito feliz apenas pelo chamado da garota.

-Por que Rony e os outros não estão aqui?

-Snape deu um trabalho surpresa e eles ainda não acabaram. –Ficou meio decepcionado por Sarah ter perguntado por Rony. Esperava que ela falasse algo que envolvesse somente os dois, mas no fundo sabia que não aconteceria.

-E você não fez? –Gina perguntou.

-Fiz, mas acabei rápido.

-Peter, você vai com fantasia para o baile? –Ela perguntou tentando fingir interesse, mas não fazia muito sucesso.

-Não sei, por que? –indagou o garoto.

-Porque se você for, eu também tenho que ir.

-Você prefere ir com ou sem fantasia? –Ele voltou a ficar feliz com o interesse da acompanhante no baile.

-Sem. Com certeza sem fantasia.

-Então vai ser assim. Amanhã a gente se vê.

-Ok. –Sarah disse e Peter se afastou e se sentou com os amigos dele.

-Sarah, ele ama você. –Gina comentou em voz baixa olhando para o rapaz que ainda tinha o sorriso na face.

-Claro que não. Apenas nos damos bem. –Tentou se defender, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo parecia ser verdade e isso a fazia se sentir um pouco mal afinal, não gostava dele como merecia.

-Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Por que você não fica com ele?

-Gina! –Sarah reprovou a ruiva. –Eu não gosto dele.

-Aprende. Ele é lindo, simpático, inteligente e gosta de você. E o principal, não é um sonserino nojento e arrogante.

-Eu sei, mas eu não gosto dele e não vou ficar com ele. –Sarah parecia triste. Olhou para o lado tentando disfarçar os olhos que queriam se encher de lágrimas.

-Desculpe. –Gina se arrependeu do que tinha falado e a abraçou.

-Você tem razão. –Algumas lágrimas caíram. –Mas a gente não manda no coração. Se você pudesse, não preferiria se apaixonar por outro garoto em vez do Harry? –Gina concordou com a cabeça arrependida do que falara antes. –Então. Eu gosto dele. Eu sei que ele é arrogante, metido, nojento e que nunca vai olhar pra mim, mas eu gosto.

-Não fica assim não. Desculpe-me.

-Tudo bem, você tem razão. Eu tenho que aprender a gostar de alguém com quem eu tenha alguma chance.

-Se você não gosta do Peter, não fique com ele. Pode acabar se magoando.

As duas estavam comendo quando Draco chegou, mas não perceberam a sua presença. Sentou-se na mesa junto com Crabbe e com Goyle. Rita estava bem afastava. Ele percebeu que às vezes ela o olhava com ódio, mas não dava muita atenção. Estava muito ocupado observando Sarah comer. Draco não entendia o porque, mas sentia necessidade de olha-la. Quando viu que ela estava indo embora teve uma idéia. Mal terminou de comer e saiu correndo para o corujal. Chamou por sua coruja, Alichino. Uma coruja negra voou até ele. Draco pegou um pergaminho que tinha guardado nas vestes e conjurou pena e tinta. Escreveu e mandou Alichino levar. Então foi para o dormitório. Precisava descansar para a detenção.

Sarah e Gina estavam conversando no dormitório quando escutaram batidas na janela. Sarah correu para abri-la e uma coruja entrou e pousou na cabeceira da cama.

-Que linda! –Gina exclamou. –Nunca tinha visto uma coruja toda negra. É linda e tem as penas muito brilhosas.

-De quem será? –Sarah ficou intrigada. Pegou o pergaminho que estava com a coruja e abriu.

"_Olá Wynette,_

_espero que esteja preparada para a detenção de hoje à noite. Peça para algum de seus amigos avisarem a seus responsáveis caso aconteça alguma coisa com você. Preciso dizer que você ficou muito bem com a minha capa, mas não se esqueça de leva-la hoje à noite. Vejo que aceitou o convite do seu amiguinho Peter. Ele agradeceu hoje de manhã de maneira bem, como eu diria, carinhosa. Todos ficaram muito, como posso dizer, impressionados._

_Até a noite_

_Draco Malfoy."_

Quando Sarah terminou de ler ficou sem reação. Malfoy seria a última pessoa de quem esperaria uma carta. Entregou nas mãos de Gina para a amiga ler.

-Eu não acredito. –Foi a única coisa que a ruiva conseguiu dizer. Sentou-se na cama ao lado de Sarah.

-Nem eu. –falou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ele viu o Peter te beijando.

-O que eu digo pra ele? –ficou preocupada.

-Nada! –falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. –Você não deve explicações pra ele. E não acredite nele. A detenção não é uma coisa tão pavorosa assim como ele quer que você pense.

-Eu sei. Ele está tentando me assustar desde de manhã.

-Eu detesto falar isso, mas... ele não é tão indiferente a você como nós pensamos.

-Por que você está falando isso? –indagou pegando o pergaminho e o relendo.

-Sei lá. –Pensou um pouco, mas não encontrou respostas. –Eu não sei explicar, mas é verdade. Fica aí descansando que eu vou procurar o Rony. –Gina se levantou da cama e foi até a porta.

-Por que? –Sarah perguntou assustada. Pensou que Gina fosse falar tudo para ele.

-Minha mãe mandou o dinheiro para a roupa do baile para Rony. Vou pegar a minha parte.

-Tá bom. –Ela disse aliviada.

Sarah se lembrou que tinha que falar com seu tio. Então desceu e foi procura-lo logo após Gina. Quando estava chegando perto da sala dele viu Minerva.

-O que a senhorita faz aqui? –indagou desconfiada. Devido às várias confusões que Sarah já havia se envolvido, a professora ficava até assustada quando a via por um lugar diferente do normal. Já pensava que algo tinha acontecido.

-Boa tarde professora. Eu estou procurando meu tio.

-Eu estou indo a sala dele. Acompanhe-me.

As duas foram até a sala de Dumbledore.

-Gota de Limão! –Minerva falou e a entrada se abriu. Sarah ficou impressionada com a Gárgula enorme na entrada.

-Venha. –A professora disse seriamente.

-Professora, –chamou antes que entrassem na sala. –a senhora ainda está chateada comigo por causa da detenção?

-Você sabe que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Como a sobrinha de Dumbledore você deveria dar o exemplo.

-Mas ninguém sabe disso.

-É verdade. Tudo bem, eu não estou chateada com você. Mas espero que isso não aconteça novamente.

-E não acontecerá. –falou e sorriu. Minerva devolveu-lhe o sorriso e entraram na sala.

Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira e ficou surpreso ao ver sua sobrinha.

-Sarah, o que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu algo?

-Não, não. Eu precisava falar com o senhor. A sós.

-Já vou indo. –Minerva disse entendendo a indireta. –Tome, esses papéis. Foram mandados pelo Ministério. Revise-os e depois me devolva, por favor Alvo. Até mais.

Ela saiu da sala e então Sarah começou a falar.

-Tio, não sei se o senhor sabe, mas tenho um dom. Eu posso sonhar com coisas que acontecem no futuro...

-Sim. Seu pai tinha esse dom e graças a ele pudemos resolver muitas coisas. –falou com um sorriso saudoso. Guardou os papéis dentro de uma gaveta.

-Eu tive um sonho. Sonhei com...

-Voldemort? –adivinhou Dumbledore.

-Como o senhor sabe? –indagou confusa e um pouco assustada.

-Pela sua cara de preocupada.

-Bom... ele irá voltar com muita força. –Ela preferiu falar logo de uma vez.

-Eu já sei. –Ele disse nada surpreso.

-Estou com medo.

-Não se preocupe. O Ministério e todo o mundo bruxo está preparado para quando ele voltar. O único problema é que ele tem muitos seguidores.

-Eu sei. Eu só queria falar isso. Minha mãe disse que cada sonho ruim que eu tiver é para contar pro senhor.

-E ela está certa. Prefiro que você me conte mesmo que você ache que não seja tão importante. Poderá ajudar tanto quanto seu pai.

-Eu espero. Já vou indo. –Ela se levantou da cadeira, deu um beijo em seu tio e se foi.

Em seguida foi para o dormitório se deitar um pouco. Acabou dormindo e quando acordou estava quase na hora de ir para a detenção. Levantou-se e viu que Adriene já estava dormindo, mas a cama de Gina permanecia vazia. Foi para o banheiro pentear os cabelos. Fez uma trança e amarrou com uma fita vermelha. Em silêncio, saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala comunal. Ficou surpresa ao ver Gina e os outros.

-O que estão fazendo há essa hora aqui?

-Nós estamos estudando algumas táticas para o jogo de quadribol. –falou Rony sem olha-la. Ainda mantinha os olhos na mesa onde havia vários papéis. Parecia muito concentrado.

-E eu estava esperando para falar com você. –Gina se levantou da poltrona em um pulo e puxou a amiga para um cantinho onde ninguém pudesse as escutar. –Só queria falar pra você ter juízo. Não fique igual uma boba apaixonada. Ele não pode perceber que você gosta dele se não ele vai te tratar como as outras e você pode se machucar.

-Eu sei. Você acha que eu sou boba? O mais provável é que briguemos mais uma vez.

-Você não vai brigar com ele nada. –reprovou Gina. –Você quer pegar outra detenção?

-Não mamãezinha. –Sarah brincou fazendo voz de criança. –Riram e voltaram para junto do grupo.

-Boa sorte. –desejou Gina.

-Aonde você vai? –perguntou Andrew curioso. Talvez fosse influencia de Adriene, mas começava a ficar um pouco abelhudo.

-Detenção.

-Você? Quando? –perguntou Rony surpreso.

-Me pegaram passeando pelo castelo. –Preferiu não dar detalhes, muito menos sobre Malfoy.

-Que barra. –disse Harry. –Boa sorte.

-Obrigada.

Sarah saiu da sala comunal. Estava com a capa de Draco na mão, mas não deixara nenhum de seus amigos verem. Não queria ouvir perguntas. Estava muito nervosa. Foi até o lugar marcado e viu que Draco e Filch já estavam lá. Aproximou-se e pode ver a cara de desagrado de Filch. Imaginou o motivo.

-Atrasada. –Ele resmungou muito insatisfeito. –Esse poderia ser o motivo de uma outra detenção.

-Outra? –Sarah se apavorou com a idéia.

-Infelizmente não. Vamos. –Filch saiu andando para o jardim.

-Você fez a gente ficar esperando um tempão, sabia? –Draco falou mal-humorado.

-Desculpe excelentíssima realeza pontual. –Sarah debochou irônica tentando esconder a alegria de vê-lo.

-Tudo bem. Eu te desculpo. –disse com um sorriso também debochado.

-Você é muito engraçado. –disse séria, mas sempre que via aquele sorriso ficava encantada.

Eles foram andando um bom pedaço e pararam perto da quadra de quadribol. Havia um grande canteiro com diversas flores.

-Tome. –Filch pegou uma caixa e entregou a Draco. –Aí tem alguns tubos com poções. Vocês precisam colocar três gotas em cada raiz. Aí tem contra-gotas. Podem começar. Logo mais eu volto. –Saiu com um grande sorriso de satisfação no rosto deixando Draco furioso.

-Ah... Esse velho... Se eu pudesse...

-Pare de resmungar. –Sarah disse séria. –Vamos começar. –Abriu a caixa e pegou os dois contra-gotas entregando um para Draco. Viu que havia vários tubos com poções verdes na caixa.

-Nossa, que vontade de trabalhar. Todos os sangue-ruins são assim? –No mesmo instante que falou, Draco se arrependeu. Não queria provocar Sarah, mas agora que tinha começado se lembrou como ela ficava quando era provocada e adorava vê-la assim. Para sua surpresa Sarah não se ofendeu. Muito pelo ao contrário. Sorriu para ele.

-Você pensa que eu sou sangue-ruim?

-Todo mundo sabe que você é filha de trouxas.

-Pois todo mundo está enganado. Eu tenho o sangue-puro como o seu ou até mais. E mesmo se eu fosse filha de trouxas, não teria vergonha nenhuma. Ao contrário. Seria sorte. Os filhos de trouxas têm possibilidades de viver nos dois mundos e isso quer dizer que eles podem desfrutar dos dois. Se você soubesse quanta coisa maravilhosa tem no mundo trouxa.

-Eu sei. Fome, miséria, violência, além das dificuldades de fazer absolutamente tudo. Imagina, as fotos de vocês são inanimadas.

-Pode ter tudo isso, mas tem muitas coisas boas também. E aqui também tem coisas ruins.

-Como o que?

-Trevas. Pelo menos no mundo trouxa não tem um bruxo louco cheio de poderes que sai por aí espalhando a morte sem motivo. E no mundo trouxa também não tem otários, também cheios de poderes, que obedecem a esse bruxo desgraçado que não tem um motivo concreto para fazer tudo isso. –sempre que Sarah falava de Voldemort ficava fora do controle. Ou chorava, ou se irritava e dessa vez ela estava ficando irritadíssima.

-Por que você fala assim? Com tanto ódio... –Draco perguntou ao ver os olhos de Sarah que brilhavam com fúria.

-Ele matou meu pai. –Sarah não agüentou e confessou muito triste entre algumas lágrimas que caiam teimosamente. Não conseguiu se controlar.

-É verdade? –Ele indagou surpreso. Nunca imaginou que descobriria essas coisas de Sarah.

-Sim. –Sarah se sentou no chão gramado e Draco se sentou ao lado dela. –E eu nem o conheci. Eu odeio Voldemort! –Ela continuou furiosa.

-Eu sinto muito. –lamentou sincero. –Não sabia disso.

-Tudo bem, ninguém sabe. –Sarah tentava controlar as lágrimas. Não pretendia falar sobre aquilo com ninguém, muito menos com Draco.

-Tome. –Draco ofereceu um lenço que tinha em seu bolso a ela.

-Obrigada. –Sarah enxugou o rosto e respirou fundo. Parou de chorar. Ao ficar mais calma se levantou. –Você já me emprestou duas coisas hoje. –falou ao se lembrar da capa. Foi até a pedra onde a tinha deixado e a trouxe. –Tome. –Estendeu para Draco, que a pegou.

Sarah ia devolver o lenço quando Draco falou:

-Pode ficar. –Queria que Sarah ficasse com algo dele. Seria uma forma dela se lembrar dele. Isso o fazia se sentir bem. Na verdade ele quase sempre se sentia bem quando o assunto era Sarah. A garota olhou para o lenço e viu um D e um M bordado com uma linha dourada.

-É bordado à mão?

-Sim. Com fios de ouro. –falou orgulhoso.

-Uau! Eu não posso ficar. –Sarah estendeu a mão com o lenço de volta pra Draco.

-Você tem medo que alguém veja o D e o M? –Ele perguntou chateado, mas disfarçou.

-Não, quer dizer é. Mas não é só isso. É bordado à ouro e é seu.

-Não tem problema. Eu quero que fique pra você.

-Por que? –Sarah resolveu perguntar. Estranhou que Draco quisesse que ela ficasse com um pertence dele já que ele, como sonserino, não deveria dar presentes nem coisas parecidas para ela sendo uma grifinória. Ele estava sendo gentil demais.

-Ah...é... –Draco procurou uma resposta, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Não poderia dizer a verdade. –Você já está com ele e eu tenho muitos lenços. Não faço questão. Além do mais eu sou muito generoso. –Riu debochado para disfarçar.

-Tudo bem. –Não era essa a resposta que ela estava esperando. Não a que queria. –Vamos trabalhar. –Ela falou sorrindo, mas se via que ainda estava um pouco chateada.

-Sim. Vamos terminar logo com isso. –Draco se levantou em um salto e foi até o canteiro. Pegou um tubo com a poção e começou. Olhou para Sarah e viu que ela o observava. –Não vai me ajudar?

-Claro. Até parece que você faria tudo isso sozinho. –debochou desafiadora.

-Pois saiba que conseguiria fazer tudo isso e mais um pouco. –Draco, de repente, se lembrou e perguntou: –Você disse que é sangue-puro. De que família você é? Eu conheço quase todas e devo conhecer a sua. –Draco realmente conhecia todas as famílias de sangue-puro da Europa e muitas outras do mundo bruxo todo. Seus pais sempre eram convidados para bailes e festas.

-Ninguém pode saber. É um segredo.

-Por que? –Cada vez mais Draco se intrigava com Sarah. Nunca imaginou que ela tivesse tantos segredos. Aquele mistério todo o envolvia ainda mais.

-Por que sim. Agora vamos terminar com isso.

Os dois começaram a colocar as poções nas flores, mas não falavam nada. Estavam fazendo tudo em silêncio e afastados um do outro. Cada um pensava em uma coisa, mas seus pensamentos se encontravam. Estavam perto e distante ao mesmo tempo. Draco estava imaginando o que falar para sair daquele silencio quando ouviu a voz de Sarah. Virou-se pensando que ela havia dito algo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ela estava cantando. Foi se aproximando sem que ela percebesse para escutar melhor. Reparou que ela estava distraída e por isso não percebeu a presença do rapaz tão próxima. Draco não reconheceu a musica que a menina cantava, mas uma coisa percebeu: a voz dela era belíssima. Não imaginava que ela tivesse uma voz tão doce para cantar quando, sempre que falava com ele, tinha a voz firme e confiante. Ficou seduzido como uma serpente ao som de uma flauta encantada. Aproximou-se mais. A música que Sarah cantava, que falava de amor, era bonita, mas parecia ser muito mais fascinante com a voz de Sarah na opinião de Draco. Poderia ficar a noite toda apenas escutando aquela voz semelhante ao som do mar. Inebriante era o que ele poderia dizer. Quando estava bem próximo dela, quase colado ao seu ouvido, falou baixinho:

-Você canta muito bem...

-AI!!! –Ela gritou ao cair sentada no chão pelo susto que levara. Sentiu seu coração palpitar forte e rapidamente. Não sabia o que mais a assustara: se a voz dele no silencio perto de seu ouvido ou o fato dele ter escutado-a cantar.

-O que houve?! –indagou espantado com a reação da garota e a ajudou a se levantar.

-Você me assustou e eu me furei com o espinho da flor. –Apontou para uma flor branca muito bonita, tentando recuperar a calma.

-Desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção. –pediu arrependido. Percebeu que o susto que a garota levara fora realmente grande pois sua respiração ainda estava pesada.

-Tudo bem. –disse levando o dedo à boca. –Mas você não tinha o direito de me ouvir cantando. –Ruborizou furiosamente.

-Você estava cantando alto. A culpa não foi minha. –Sorriu vendo que ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

-Você adora me deixar sem-graça. –Concluiu aborrecida, sem olha-lo. Fitava o dedo furado.

-Mas é verdade. Você canta muito bem. –disse a olhando profundamente e ela corou novamente. Draco começava a achar aquilo divertido.

-Obrigada. –Sorriu tímida. Ficara feliz com o elogio vindo de Draco. Todos sempre falavam aquilo, mas vindo dele aquilo se tornava especial. –Mas meu dedo ainda dói.

-Como você é fresca. –Rindo, se aproximou da garota.

-Não sou não. –Ela disse irritada. –Está doendo mesmo...

-Deixe-me ver. Ih...

Draco pegou a mão de Sarah delicadamente e viu que o furo no dedo sangrava muito. Pegou o lenço que a pouco havia dado para ela e limpou a mão da menina. Pegou sua varinha e proferiu um feitiço para estancar o machucado. Poucos segundos depois Sarah não sentia mais nada.

-Obrigada. –Ela sorriu em agradecimento para o loiro.

-Tudo bem. Tinha que ser você pra reclamar de uma coisa tão boba. Um furinho no dedo... Ainda dizem que os grifinórios são corajosos.

Passou alguns segundos e Draco não percebeu, mas ainda segurava a mão de Sarah. Ela estava muito nervosa. Estava tão próxima de Draco e isso fazia com que ela perdesse totalmente o controle. Olhou para os olhos do rapaz. Aqueles olhos que sempre a encantavam. Agora eles estavam tão brilhantes, mas, como sempre, tão incompreensíveis. O olhar de Draco nunca expressava alegria. Sempre parecia tão triste, mas dessa vez não estava triste e Sarah reparou.

Draco a olhou intensamente. Não dizia nada, apenas a fitava de uma forma intensa e cheia de sentimentos. Viu Sarah ali, tão bonita pela luz da lua que não resistiu. Foi aproximando seu rosto do de Sarah.

-O que você está fazendo? –Sarah perguntou percebendo que ele a beijaria. Ficou com medo. Não queria deixar que Draco se aproximasse tanto, mas não conseguia resistir. Olhou para a boca dele e notou que, apesar da palidez do rapaz, tinha uma cor saudável e rosada de uma forma tão bonita, de uma forma tão sensual.

-Estou fazendo uma coisa que queria fazer há muito tempo.

Antes que Sarah pudesse dizer algo, a boca de Draco foi ao encontro da sua, mas antes que seus lábios pudessem se tocar, uma voz os fez se separar.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?!

**N/A.: **Capítulo um pouco menor. Fofo os dois, não? Espero que gostem! REVIEWS JAH! BjOk'S da LiKa


	14. Cada Vez Mais Perto

**Aprender a Amar**

Cada Vez Mais Perto...

Draco e Sarah, rapidamente, se levantaram espantados da grama e se depararam com o semblante aborrecido de Filch. Enquanto a garota, que ainda estava chocada com a atitude de Draco, ficou sem saber o que fazer, o loiro, que conseguia se controlar muito bem, disfarçou o susto.

-Já terminamos. Se quiser pode verificar. –ele disse com cinismo e superioridade.

Filch se aproximou do canteiro e viu que eles realmente pareciam ter feito tudo.

-Podem ir então e não se metam mais em confusão!

Sarah parou estática, fitando os dois. Não sabia para onde ir e o que fazer. Olhou para o sonserino ao seu lado, que virou-se em sua direção. Quando ele ia dizer algo, ela saiu correndo para o castelo. Não queria encará-lo de maneira nenhuma. Estava morrendo de vergonha do que havia acontecido há minutos atrás. Quando estava chegando na torre da Grifinória, viu Dumbledore caminhando pelo corredor.

-Tio! –Ela gritou, surpreendendo Dumbledore.

-Olá Sarah. O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora?

-Estava na detenção. –respondeu envergonhada.

-É mesmo. Minerva me contou.

-Ah tio... –disse num muxoxo, agarrando Dumbledore em um abraço muito angustiado.

-O que houve? –perguntou preocupado enquanto acariciava os cabelos da sobrinha com carinho.

-Estou tão triste e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz. –Sarah falou acometida pelo bem-estar por finalmente se achar diante de uma pessoa que lhe escutaria e lhe daria um bom conselho.

-E qual é o motivo para tanta confusão de sentimentos?

-Qual motivo não. Quem é o motivo...

-Então tem alguém envolvido nisso. –Ele afirmou como se já soubesse daquilo.

-Estou gostando muito de uma pessoa tio, mas eu não sei se ele gosta de mim. –confessou ao se afastar do abraço e fitar o sábio senhor.

-Eu não posso te ajudar muito nesse assunto, mas eu posso dizer uma coisa: siga o seu coração. Se ele diz pra você que deve confiar nele, por que não confiar?

-O senhor tem razão, mas –Sarah disse um pouco aliviada, mas logo suas dúvidas voltaram. –mesmo se ele não tiver uma boa reputação?

-O senhor Malfoy não é tão ruim. –Dumbledore falou com um sorriso esperto e os olhos atentos sobre os óculos.

-Eu sei, mas tenho medo... Peraí! –Sarah parou, o encarando surpresa. –Como o senhor sabe que é ele? –Não conseguia se acostumar com as adivinhações do tio. Como ele conseguia sempre saber de tudo?

-Eu sou um tio observador. –Ele disse em tom divertido. –Eu reparo muito nas coisas que estão em minha volta e os olhares que vocês trocam no salão principal ficam muito a minha vista. Mas não se preocupe pois ninguém percebeu.

-Então o senhor acha que...

-Tem uma coisa que os trouxas falam, que é a mais pura verdade. –Ele a interrompeu. –Cada um é cada um. Cada pessoa é cada pessoa Sarah. Você não é igual a ninguém e acho que o senhor Malfoy pode ter percebido isso.

Sarah parou. Parecia refletir sobre o que ouvia.

-Obrigada tio. –Ela o abraçou novamente. –Não sei o que seria de mim sem o senhor, mas não creio que seja assim.

-Está bem. Você vai se resolver muito bem sozinha, mas estarei aqui para o que você precisar. Agora vá dormir. Boa noite.

Sarah chegou na sala comunal exausta. Não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Pensamentos negativos a perseguiam mesmo depois do que ouvira de Dumbledore. Não conseguia esquecer que Draco quase a havia beijado. Estava explodindo de felicidade, mas não tinha certeza se aquilo era o certo. Por um lado, gostava de Draco, mas sabia que ele nunca a levaria a sério.

-Eu sou apenas uma nova conquista. –resmungou resignada.

Encostou-se na poltrona e acabou caindo no sono. Em um sono muito pesado sem sonhos, somente flashes de lembranças da detenção.

Draco voltou ao castelo e procurou por Sarah, mas não a encontrou. Resolveu ir para o seu dormitório. Trocou de roupa e se deitou, muito cansado. De repente, um mar de pensamentos veio a sua cabeça. A lembrança de Sarah sob a luz da lua o fazia delirar e a sua voz, como a mais perfeita música, tornava toda aquela cena um sonho. Quando se lembrou de que quase a beijou entrou em agitação profunda. Havia chegado tão perto, tão perto... Depois de horas se remexendo na cama viu que não conseguiria dormir. Só então compreendeu, ou melhor, teve certeza do que estava acontecendo com ele.

-Eu gosto realmente dela. –falou para si mesmo. –Mas isso é errado...

Novamente tentou dormir e novamente não conseguiu. Após horas de tentativas frustrantes de conseguir enfim dormir olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das quatro horas da manhã. Decidiu se levantar. Tomou banho e vestiu suas vestes. Desceu para a sala comunal e não viu ninguém. "_Claro! Quem estaria acordado a essa hora? Só eu mesmo!"_ ele pensou. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, a mais confortável é claro. Acendeu a lareira já que estava muito frio e novamente a imagem de Sarah invadiu sua mente. Ela parecia não mais sair de seus pensamentos.

-Sarah!!! –Uma voz impaciente gritava pela terceira vez até que finalmente a menina acordou.

-Ai!... O que é?! –Sarah levantou assustada. –Gina?! O que houve? –perguntou ao voltar a si.

-Você dormiu aqui? –Gina perguntou rindo com a cara de susto que Sarah tinha feito.

-Acho que sim. –Olhou em volta. Desabou novamente na poltrona.

-O que houve ontem? –A ruiva perguntou curiosíssima.

-Nada. –Sarah falou com desgosto. –Absolutamente nada.

-Você é muito mentirosa. Vá se ajeitar. –Gina puxou Sarah da poltrona e foi a empurrando para as escadas.

Sarah subiu até o dormitório e viu que Adriene estava dormindo. Entrou no banheiro e tomou banho. Colocou suas vestes, penteou os cabelos e desceu. Gina estava na janela olhando para fora muito distraída.

-O que você estava olhando? –Sarah foi até aonde a amiga estava.

-Nada. É que acho que logo irá começar a nevar. O tempo está esfriando muito.

-Não vejo a hora. Nunca vi neve e imagino que seja maravilhoso. –Tentava se animar um pouco.

-Sim, é lindo. –disse a ruiva empolgada. –Adoro a neve, é muito divertido.

-Vamos? –indagou ao se aproximar do Quadro.

-Sim. Você aproveita e me conta o que aconteceu ontem.

As duas desceram até o salão principal. Sarah procurou Draco com o olhar e logo o viu, sentado entre Goyle e Pansy. Essa, conversava animadamente com ele. Sarah engoliu a seco. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Remoeu-se de tanta raiva. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, teve a certeza de que a noite anterior não tinha passado de uma grande brincadeira. Imediatamente, sentiu um grande vazio no peito. Observou que Draco e Pansy se tratavam com muita intimidade. A garota várias vezes o tocava no ombro enquanto gesticulava ao falar. Sarah começou a se sentir realmente muito mal. Caminhou com lentidão até a mesa da Grifinória. Gina a seguiu preocupada. Teve a impressão de que Sarah poderia cair a qualquer momento de tão lentos que eram seus movimentos. Sentaram-se juntas de Rony e os outros.

-Bom dia. –cumprimentou o ruivo animadamente.

-Oi. –Sarah respondeu triste ao se encostar à cadeira. O ruivo logo compreendeu que a garota não estava em um bom dia.

-Sarah, –Gina cochichou no ouvido da amiga. –vamos para aquela ponta da mesa. –Apontou com o dedo para as duas últimas cadeiras que tinham na mesa.

-Vamos. Eu não quero falar com ninguém.

As duas se levantaram e foram para o outro lado da mesa e se sentaram bem longe de todos.

-O que houve com elas? –Hermione perguntou estranhando o comportamento das meninas.

-Eu não sei, mas boa coisa não é. –Rony disse sério tentando imaginar o que estaria acontecendo.

-Então, –começou Gina tentando parecer natural ao se sentarem. –o que aconteceu ontem na detenção?

Sarah colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da veste e sentiu o lenço de Draco. Pegou-o e limpou com um feitiço.

-O que é isso? –Gina perguntou.

-Machuquei meu dedo e o imbecil do Malfoy me deu isso. –Sarah disse bem rápido.

-Então, o que aconteceu?

-Já disse, machuquei meu dedo.

-É sério! –disse Gina brava, a encarando, querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

Sarah deu um longo suspiro e falou:

-O Malfoy tentou me beijar. –Olhou para o próprio prato. Sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e um frio no estômago. Talvez fosse conseqüência do misto de tristeza e imensa alegria que sentia ao lembrar do fato.

-Verdade? –Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Não, eu estou mentido todo esse tempo. –disse irritadíssima. –Estou fingindo que estou morrendo de raiva desde a hora que eu acordei. Estou fingindo que...

-Desculpa. –Gina a interrompeu com os olhos arregalados. Jamais havia visto a menina ser tão ignorante. –Eu só pensei...

-Não. Desculpe-me você. Estou com tanta raiva que... –Não conseguiu terminar.

-Mas por que você está com tanta raiva?

-Olha ele com a Parkinson.

Gina olhou para trás e reparou que eles estavam bem animados enquanto conversavam.

-Ele nunca gostaria de mim.

-Por que? Você é legal, simpática e muito bonita. Qualquer garoto cairia por você.

-Ele não. Você mesmo me disse como ele é e eu confirmei. Ele fica com qualquer uma. Olha a Rita. Tinha certeza de que iria namora-lo e o que ele fez? Deu um fora nela.

-Mas isso não significa que ele irá fazer o mesmo com você.

-Não. Significa que ele pode fazer pior. –Ela afirmou com piedade de si mesma. Imaginava coisas horríveis como Draco a humilhando na frente de todo o colégio. –Eu não quero vê-lo mais e dessa vez é sério. Eu o odeio mais do que tudo.

-Sarah, –Gina recomeçou. –não se engane. Não pense que você pode esquece-lo de uma hora pra outra. O ódio e o amor são sentimentos que estão muito próximos um do outro.

-Eu só não sei o que eu faço.

-Alunos do terceiro ano em diante –Dumbledore começou a falar, tomando a atenção de todos. –podem se encaminhar para os jardins que as carruagens partirão.

Todos os alunos se levantaram e foram para os jardins como o diretor pediu. A empolgação era vista facilmente. Todos comprariam suas vestes para o baile e os pares já estavam começando a se formar. Sarah era a única que parecia não estar nem um pouco empolgada.

Sarah entrou na carruagem logo depois de Gina. Contou o que acontece na detenção e Gina ficou realmente surpreendida. Olhou para a carruagem de trás e viu Draco conversando com Pansy novamente. Até parecia que o rapaz agia propositalmente para provocar Sarah, embora não fosse verdade.

-Viu?Viu? Mandou um dos amiguinhos dele ir em outra carruagem só para dar lugar para a Parkinson. –Sarah disse inconformada como se fosse algo proibido e errado.

-Não fique se torturando Sarah. –Gina disse. Como estavam somente elas duas na carruagem não precisavam falar baixo.

-Eu sou uma idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

-Pára! –Gina a repreendeu muito séria.

-Tenho que esquece-lo. –Ela disse decidida.

-E como você vai fazer isso?

-Peter...

-Não faz isso Sarah. Você vai magoar a si mesma e vai magoá-lo também e isso não é justo.

-E se ele só estiver precisando de uma chance? Vou dar essa chance pra ele. Isso vai ser bom pra mim.

-Eu só espero que você não saia magoada dessa história.

-Mais magoada do que eu estou?! –Sarah indagou enfurecida. –Eu não quero mais falar nisso.

As duas ficaram caladas e quando Gina olhou para Sarah viu que ela estava se segurando para não chorar. Preferiu não falar nada. Apenas a abraçou. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos. É bem certo o que dizem: um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. E Sarah sabia disso. Nada como aquele abraço de sua amiga para tranqüiliza-la naquele momento.

Chegaram em Hogsmead e desceram todos das carruagens. Hermione foi até Sarah e Gina falar com elas.

-O que houve com vocês hoje? –Ela perguntou desconfiada. Tinha certeza de que tinha algo de errado com as amigas.

-Não dormimos muito bem. –Gina se apressou em falar.

-Ah... Sarah, você falou para o professor Dumbledore sobre o seu sonho?

-Sim. Falei ontem e ele disse que já sabia e que o Ministério já está preparado para quando Voldemort voltar.

-Não fale o nome dele. –Gina e Hermione falaram ao mesmo tempo em tons receosos.

-Que mania vocês tem de não falar o nome dele. Pois falo sim. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Falo o nome desse bruxo idiota sim!

-Vocês estão aí. –Rony interrompeu ao se aproximar das meninas. –Venham. Vamos tomar alguma coisa n'O Caldeirão Furado.

Chegando lá, o garçom juntou duas mesas para todos sentarem. Conversavam animadamente, com exceção de Sarah. Essa estava triste e muito calada.

-Sarah, não fique assim. –Gina falou baixinho no ouvido da amiga. Começava a ficar realmente chateada com o ânimo da amiga. Não gostava de vê-la tão triste.

-Está certo. –Ela ergueu a cabeça tentando parecer forte.

De repente, ficou paralisada. Draco e o resto do time de quadribol da Sonserina estavam entrando n'O Caldeirão. Gina olhou para Sarah e viu a amiga sem ação.

-Fica normal!

-Está bem, está bem. –falou um pouco nervosa enquanto arrumava os cabelos, jogando-os para trás.

Quando Sarah viu que eles estavam chegando perto da mesa onde estava começou a "prestar atenção" na conversa dos seus amigos. Draco e os outros se sentaram logo na mesa ao lado. Sarah estava de costas para eles e agradeceu por isso afinal, assim, não teria que encará-lo.

-Ele tinha que vir. –Rony disse aborrecido ao ver Draco.

-Ignore-o. –Harry aconselhou.

Na mesa de Draco os garotos conversavam sobre quadribol e outras coisas não muito importantes, mas um deles acabou mudando de assunto. Um assunto que não agradaria Draco em nada.

-Essa Sarah Wynette é uma gata. –O novo artilheiro do time da Sonserina comentou.

-Você tem razão Johnny. –O outro concordou a olhando. Não perceberam o olhar fuzilador de Draco.

-Esperem aí. –Johnny se levantou da mesa e foi até Sarah. –Olá. –cumprimentou com um sorriso mal-intencionado.

-Oi. –Ela disse timidamente evitando olha-lo.

-Você é a Sarah, não é?

-Sim, por que?

-Você é muito bonita. Bonita mesmo.

-Obrigada. –respondeu sem-jeito e deu uma olhadela em Rony que estava ficando literalmente vermelho de fúria.

-Você já tem acompanhante para o baile? –Ele perguntou maliciosamente. Rony não estava gostando nada daquela conversa, muito menos Draco. Lógico que os dois tinham motivos diferentes.

-Sim, já tenho.

-Que pena... –lamentou. –Então você aceita sentar ali em uma mesa só comigo. Podemos conversar um pouco.

Sarah não estava acreditando. Essa era uma boa oportunidade para provocar Draco. Olhou rapidamente e viu que ele estava com uma cara péssima. Estava cada vez mais irritado.

-Claro. –Ela levantou da cadeira e se sentou em uma outra mesa.

-O que? –Draco perguntou a si mesmo. Ficou simplesmente chocado. Chocado e, por mais que tentasse negar a si mesmo, magoado.

-O que ela pensa que está fazendo!? –Rony quase explodiu de raiva. –Conversando, flertando com alguém da Sonserina! Uma desonra para a Grifinória!

-Pare de gracinha Rony. –falou Gina tentando acalmar o irmão, mas também não conseguia disfarçar o desgosto, por outro motivo. "_Ela acha que pode se vingar dele"_ pensou. Sabia que a amiga estava sendo infantil.

Johnny e Sarah ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo até que Gina a chamou para ir. Ela se despediu de Johnny com um beijo no rosto, deixando o garoto decepcionado e um pouco irritado também.

-Johnny, você quebrou a cara mesmo, hein? –Antony comentou, rindo da cara de tacho dele.

-Eu não entendi. Ficamos conversando durante um tempão e na hora ela se despede de mim com um beijo no rosto. Ou ela é muito distraída ou se finge de desentendida.

-Bem feito! –Draco zombou muitíssimo satisfeito. –Acha que sempre consegue todas que quer.

-Vamos embora. –Johnny disse aborrecido.

Hermione não conseguia se segurar de curiosidade. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. Soltou-se da mão de Rony e correu em direção a Sarah.

-O que aconteceu?! O que ele queria?

-Só conversamos. Ele tinha certeza que conseguiria alguma coisa comigo, mas acabou quebrando a cara. –falou sorrindo. Conseguira provocar Draco e estava satisfeita. –Agora vamos a nova galeria de roupas.

-Eu preferia ir a Madame Malkin, mas...

-Depois eu encontro vocês. Vou falar com Rony primeiro. –Hermione disse.

Sarah e Gina foram até a galeria formada por várias lojinhas de diferentes tipos de vestes. Entraram em uma só de roupas para festa. Viram que estava bem cheia. Enquanto os outros experimentavam várias roupas, elas apenas escolhiam as que lhe interessavam. Havia muitos vestidos, um mais bonito que o outro. Gina escolheu bem rápido um vestido longo lilás bordado com miçangas. Era de alças e não muito decotado. Simples, mas muito bonito, como Gina.

Sarah demorou um bom tempo para escolher, mas pegou um dos vestidos mais bonitos que havia na loja. Parecia feito especialmente para ela. Era tomara-que-caia verde-água. Tinha uma fenda em uma das pernas que ia do joelho até os pés.

Nenhum dos dois vestidos precisaram de ajustes. As garotas pagaram e foram embora. Quando estavam se aproximando dos seus amigos, Sarah lembrou dos sapatos. As duas riram. Como haviam esquecido? Voltaram pra loja.

-Eu já tenho os meus. –Gina disse desanimada. –Não posso comprar.

-O seu dinheiro acabou? –Sarah perguntou com pesar.

-Sim. –Gina parecia triste. Não ligava por não ser rica, mas em algumas horas o dinheiro fazia falta e ela não podia negar.

-Pode escolher que eu pago.

-Não precisa. Eu já tenho...

-Se você não aceitar vou ficar chateada. É um presente.

-Obrigada. –Gina falou muito agradecida e feliz. Não poderia recusar.

Então as duas escolheram os sapatos. Gina escolheu uma sandália de salto não muito alto lilás, como o vestido e Sarah escolheu uma sandália de salto fino alto da mesma cor de seu vestido. Estavam indo pagar quando Sarah esbarrou em alguém e deixou cair os sapatos.

-Desculpe. –Ela disse sem olhar para a pessoa.

-Não, tudo bem. –Draco disse também sem olhar com a voz meio desanimada.

-Você? –Sarah levou um susto ao ver quem era e quase caiu para trás, mas Draco a segurou.

-É você... –Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do loiro.

-Com licença, eu quero passar. –Sarah disse séria e evitou encara-lo.

-Espere. Por que você não me olha? –Draco segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de ir.

-Eu estou com pressa.

-Você parecia animada com o Johnny. Vai sair com ele, ou será que vai ao baile com ele? –Ele perguntou sério.

-Não, e você sabe disso.

-Por que? –Um pequeno sorriso satisfeito pelo que ouvira se fez no canto da boca de Draco.

-Por que ele é um idiota! –Sarah resolveu encara-lo. –Nunca ficaria com um garoto que fica com qualquer uma que vê pela frente. Agora com licença.

Sarah se soltou da mão de Draco e foi pagar os sapatos. Gina foi atrás da amiga e viu que ela tentava se controlar para não correr atrás de Draco e falar tudo que queria pra ele.

-Você está bem?

-Eu tinha que encontra-lo aqui! Isso parece perseguição!

-Vamos embora. –Gina aconselhou.

-Sim, vamos.

Elas pegaram os sapatos e foram embora. Ao sair, Sarah acabou esbarrando novamente em Draco, mas continuou andando e não o olhou. Preferiram ir logo para as carruagens. Por mais que Sarah tentasse, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Draco.

Draco fez suas compras muito pensativo. Pensava no que Sarah havia dito. Então era por isso que ela o evitava. Ele já havia ficado com várias meninas e depois as deixava. Deduziu corretamente que Sarah pensava que ele faria o mesmo com ela. Pagou o que devia e saiu da loja. As carruagens já estavam prestes a partir. Subiu em uma correndo e não percebeu que tinha sentado ao lado de Rita.

-O que você quer aqui? –Ela perguntou zangada.

-Eu quero voltar para o colégio e você? –respondeu cinicamente, com raiva de si mesmo por ter sentado ali.

-Tem outras carruagens, por que você quer vir aqui? –Rita procurava um motivo pois queria que Draco estivesse ali por causa dela.

-Eu entrei na primeira que vi, mas se quiser eu posso sair. –Começou a se irritar. –Não estou aqui por você, pode ter certeza.

-Mas poderia, você não acha? –Rita disse maliciosa.

-Não! Eu não quero falar com você, ok?!

-Eu conheço um ótimo método para não falarmos um com o outro.

-Qual?! Faço qualquer coisa.

-Esse... –disse e foi para cima de Draco, o beijando.

Draco ainda tentou afasta-la, mas não conseguiu. Empurrava-a para longe de si embora fosse inútil. A garota parecia um grude que não soltava.

Sarah estava conversando com Gina quando escutou burburinhos de outras carruagens. Olhou para trás e viu numa carruagem Draco e Rita se beijando. Ficou paralisada e não conseguiu falar nada, apenas ficou os olhando com fúria e mágoa. Gina queria dizer algo para consolar a amiga, mas sabia que nada adiantaria.

-Eu sabia. –gemeu bem baixinho a única coisa que conseguiu.

-Sarah, não fique se martirizando. Não olhe.

-Eu o odeio. Sabe o que eu quero fazer? Pegar o pescoço dele e torcer como se fosse um pedaço de tecido. –Ela dizia apertando os punhos e cerrando os dentes. –Quero que ele se...

-Ferre. –Gina preferiu completar. –Sarah, ele não merece você. Talvez seja melhor que ele fique com a Rita ou com a Parkinson. Qualquer uma delas, porque ele não te merece.

-Não! Eu não poderia ver ele novamente com outra menina. –disse triste ao cair lágrimas dos seus olhos.

-Eu não vou deixar que você chore por ele! –Gina falou brava.

-Eu não vou chorar mais por ele! –declarou determinada e enxugou algumas lágrimas que caíram com as mãos.

Logo já haviam chegado em Hogwarts. Gina e Sarah não esperaram ninguém e foram rapidamente para o dormitório guardar as coisas. Sarah, no fundo, estava triste, mas mais do que triste, estava furiosa consigo mesma. Achava-se completamente boba e imbecil. Abriu a gaveta de uma mesa que ficava no dormitório e pegou um caderno grande e fino, de capa preta, com estrelas prateadas. Sentou na cadeira, molhou uma pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever enquanto Gina a observava. Escrevia e chorava. Por mais que tentasse se controlar, não conseguia.

-Que caderno é esse Sarah? –perguntou Gina curiosa.

-É um caderno onde escrevo meus poemas, pensamento e coisas assim. –respondeu secando o rosto.

-Posso ver?

-Eu tenho vergonha. São apenas pensamentos. –Tentou disfarçar.

-E você já escreveu muita coisa? –Gina estava fazendo de tudo para distrair um pouco Sarah. Se ela pensasse em outra coisa seria melhor pois ficaria menos triste.

-Na verdade sim. Tem bastante coisa.

-Por falar nisso, você nunca mais cantou pra gente. Quando você vai cantar de novo?

-Não sei. Quando a gente estiver sem nada pra fazer, quem sabe. –Por mais que tentasse ser educada, não conseguia manter o ânimo.

Sarah sorriu para a amiga, mas não conseguiu manter-se assim por nem um minuto. Abaixou a cabeça e novamente começou a chorar.

-Idiota! Isso o que eu sou! –gritou.

-Esqueça isso. Você tem que esquecê-lo. –Gina disse ao jogar os sapatos que estavam em suas mãos na cama. Correu até perto da amiga e a abraçou.

-E eu vou. Vou dar uma chance ao Peter e vou esquecê-lo. Não é tão difícil esquecer alguém que nunca se teve.

-Lamento desanimar você, mas isso não é verdade. Eu nunca tive Harry e não consigo esquecê-lo. –Gina falou um pouco triste.

-Não custa tentar e eu vou tentar. Nunca sofri por garoto nenhum e o Malfoy não vai ser o primeiro que vai ter minhas lágrimas. Ele que fique com aquela magrela da Rita.

-Ótimo. Você está certa, agora vamos descer para comer. Estou morrendo de fome.

No salão principal, preferiram se sentar afastadas dos amigos de novo. Elas queriam conversar à vontade e não poderiam fazer isso com todos por perto. Sem perceber, Sarah se sentou na direção da mesa da sonserina. Melhor dizendo, na direção de Draco. Ela percebeu que o garoto evitava olha-la, mas pensou que não era nada de mais. Ela não sabia que Draco a evitava por vergonha. Ele tinha percebido que Sarah tinha visto Rita o beijando e isso o deixava extremamente sem jeito. Agora ele tinha mais do que certeza de que gostava realmente de Sarah, mas não tinha coragem de confessar, acima de tudo, por medo da rejeição. Nunca tinha sido rejeitado por garota nenhuma e se Sarah fosse a primeira ele não suportaria. Além do mais, agora sim havia acabado todas as chances que ele poderia ter. "_Como eu sou idiota! Nem sei se ela sente ou sentia algo por mim." _ele pensou ao ver Peter se aproximar da garota.

-Olá Peter. –Sarah fingiu animação ao ver que Draco a observava. –Está ansioso para o baile? –Ela tentava desviar o olhar de Draco, mas não conseguia.

-Sim, mas estou muito mais ansioso para ver como você vai estar. –Ele falou em tom maroto.

-Pode esquecer, pois vou estar com uma roupa bem simples.

-Mentira! –Gina falou animada ao terminar de engolir. –Você vai adorar Peter, ela vai estar linda.

-Tenho certeza que sim. E você Gina, vai com quem?

-Com Neville, você sabe disso. –Gina estranhou a pergunta.

-Neville ainda vai com você?

-Sim, por que não iria? –Gina começou a ficar um pouco preocupada.

-Ele começou a namorar uma menina da Lufa-lufa. Pra mim ele iria com ela.

-Ah não... –Gina disse desanimada.

-Bom, eu vou indo. Até mais. –Peter despediu-se e foi sentar com seus amigos.

A semana foi passando rapidamente para todos, menos para Draco e para Sarah que não se viam e nem brigavam a semana toda. Neville contou para Gina que não poderia ir com ela, mas logo a garota foi convidada por outro menino da Grifinória.

O sábado chegou e logo pela manhã todo o colégio estava muito agitado. Os alunos não poderiam estar mais eufóricos. No café da manhã já havia uma decoração diferente no salão principal, mas nada muito especial. Gina e Sarah se sentaram junto dos outros. Estavam conversando animadamente quando Adriene comentou:

-Sarah, você nunca mais cantou pra gente.

-Eu sei, mas esses últimos dias estão sendo tão corridos. Ainda mais com esse baile.

-E se você cantasse hoje no baile? –Rony falou imaginando a cena.

-É mesmo, seria muito legal. Pensou Sarah, você cantando no palco para o colégio todo? –Hermione falou animada.

-Não. Eu morreria de vergonha. –Ela falou séria, mas no fundo sabia que seria maravilhoso. Como um grande show.

-O que aconteceu? –Andrew perguntou ao ver a feição séria da menina. –Você não parece muito animada.

-Não, eu estou animada. Não como vocês, mas estou. –Sarah mentiu. Sabia que não estava nem um pouco animada. Havia muito tempo que não via Draco de perto. –Eu já acabei, vou para o dormitório, Gina. Se você quiser pode ficar aqui.

-Não, eu vou subir com você. Também já acabei. –Gina falou e as duas se levantaram e subiram para o dormitório.

-Você passou a semana toda com essa cara de tristeza. Não pode continuar assim.

-O que eu posso fazer? A pessoa que eu gosto é um safado que fica com todas e o Peter não sai do meu pé. Ele acha que só por que eu aceitei ir ao baile com ele quer dizer que gosto dele.

-A situação não está tão ruim assim. Pior sou eu. Você tem alguém que goste de você e eu não. –Gina comentou um pouco triste.

-Por que temos que sofrer tanto por amor, não é? –Sarah falou e abraçou a amiga.

-Eu não sei. –Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Quem sabe um dia nós descobrimos.

-Enquanto não descobrimos vamos arrumar nossas coisas para hoje à noite?

-Vamos. Eu não sei porque, mas sinto que hoje será uma noite especial para nós duas.

O dia foi passando muito rápido e quando as meninas se deram conta já estava na hora delas se arrumarem. Adriene entrou no quarto e foi separando suas coisas. Hermione também foi se arrumar lá afinal, ficava mais à vontade com suas amigas. Conforme foram tomando banho, iam colocando suas roupas. O vestido de Hermione era branco, na altura dos joelhos e bordado. O de Adriene era um pouco mais "exuberante", vermelho e longo com um decote discreto. Depois de colocarem os vestidos, as quatro começaram a se maquiar e logo depois arrumaram os cabelos, lógico, com a ajuda de Sarah. Hermione deixou seu cabelo preso em um coque muito bonito com vários pontinhos brilhantes, mas Sarah, Gina e Adriene preferiram deixar os cabelos soltos. Sarah emprestou várias bijuterias para suas amigas e elas adoraram. Foi indicando o que cada uma deveria usar. Sarah usou uma jóia linda. Um colar de ouro branco e também colocou uma pulseira prateada em cada braço.

O dormitório estava uma bagunça. Roupas, coisas para cabelo, maquiagem e muitos outros objetos. Parecia que um furacão havia passado e como Hermione terminou de se arrumar primeiro, foi arrumando tudo.

Já estava na hora de descerem. As garotas se olharam novamente no espelho e Adriene comentou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

-Estamos simplesmente lindas! Seremos as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. –Convencida, ajeitava o cabelo pela última vez. –Você entende realmente de maquiagem e de cabelo também Sarah.

-A mãe de uma amiga minha me ensinou. –disse ainda sem ânimo. Gina sentiu vontade de bater nela para ver se seu humor mudava. Não conseguia entender como ela, que sempre estava tão feliz e contente podia ficar daquele jeito por causa do Malfoy. –Ela trabalha com isso.

-Bom, agora vamos. Os garotos devem estar esperando. –Hermione falou e foi andando até a porta. –Vamos?

-Sarah, não esqueça a sua echarpe. –lembrou Gina.

-É mesmo... obrigada Gi. –Sarah foi até o armário, pegou a echarpe da mesma cor de seu vestido e colocou. –Agora sim vamos.

As quatro garotas desceram até a sala comunal e perceberam que, apesar de aborrecidos por esperarem tanto, os garotos ficaram impressionados ao vê-las. Adriene foi logo em direção de Andrew e os dois desceram rapidamente pois queriam aproveitar o máximo possível da festa.

-Nossa! –Rony disse de queixo caído. –Vocês estão lindas! Vou ter que ficar de olho aberto hoje em dose tripla.

-Gina. Você está linda, simplesmente linda. –Harry comentou abobalhado.

-Obrigada. –Ela agradeceu sem jeito e as garotas disfarçaram uma risadinha.

Rony acompanhou Hermione e foram em seguida, depois de Andrew. Gina procurou com o olhar por seu acompanhante, mas ele não estava lá.

-Parece que Bruce não está aqui. –Ela disse meio desapontada.

-Eu posso te acompanhar... até lá embaixo. –Harry ofereceu-se disfarçando o interesse.

-Obrigada Harry. –Gina estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Vai ser um prazer. –Ele estendeu o braço a Gina e quando a garota ia segurá-lo Bruce apareceu.

-Me desculpe Gina, me atrasei. É que deu um problema com minha roupa e tive que ajeitá-la.

-Tudo bem. Vamos?

-Claro. –Ele falou e estendeu o braço para Gina, que segurou.

Sarah, que apenas observava os casais indo para o baile, percebeu que Harry tinha ficado um pouco decepcionado e sorriu. Concluiu que ele gostaria e muito de acompanhar Gina.

-Parece que sobrou só a mim para você acompanhar, não é Harry?

-Claro que não. Pra mim é uma honra acompanhar uma das garotas mais bonitas do colégio. Onde está Peter?

-Combinei de nos encontrarmos no salão.

-Sabe, é bom estarmos sozinhos porque preciso falar com você. –Harry falou enquanto saíam da sala comunal.

-Falar o que? –Sarah indagou ao segurar o braço do garoto que estava ao seu lado.

-Eu vou terminar meu namoro. –Ele disse sério.

-Por que? –fingiu surpresa afinal já sabia.

-Não gosto mais da Cho. Há muito tempo deixei de gostar realmente dela. Gosto de outra pessoa. –falou com um pequeno sorriso na boca.

-De Gina?

-Sim, disfarço muito mal? –Riu.

-Não, eu que adivinhei mesmo. –disse também rindo.

Enquanto a maioria dos alunos já se encontravam no salão principal, Draco terminava de se arrumar. Olhou-se no espelho e viu que estava muito bonito. Trajava um terno cinza bem escuro e penteou os cabelos para trás como não fazia há muito tempo. Não estava nem um pouquinho animado para o baile, mas uma coisa ele esperava ansiosamente: ver Sarah. "_Como será que ela está?" _ele pensou

-O que me importa?! Ele vai estar com o idiota do...do... Qual o nome dele? Há é... _Peter. _Idiota!

Terminou de se arrumar e desceu, pois se encontraria com Pansy no salão. Chegando lá, viu que o lugar estava muito bonito. As quatro grandes mesas deram lugar a varias mesinhas de quatro cadeiras. A decoração estava bárbara com várias abóboras flutuando pelo teto. Tudo estava perfeito. Draco encontrou Pansy e foram se sentar junto com o capitão do time da Sonserina e sua acompanhante. Draco havia sido chamado para ser capitão do time várias vezes, mas não queria ter mais responsabilidades do que já tinha e não aceitou.

O salão já estava bem cheio quando Harry e Sarah chegaram. Todos olharam para os dois. Será que Harry estava com Sarah? Essa era a pergunta que passava pela cabeça de todos até Sarah largar o braço de Harry. Ela se sentiu muito envergonhada, mas isso não foi nada perto do que ela sentiu ao Draco olhá-la.

Draco começava a ficar entediado com aquela conversa sobre quadribol. Não agüentava mais ouvir sobre táticas e estratégias quando viu que todos olhavam para a entrada do salão. Foi quando ele a viu. Linda como um anjo, delicada como uma flor e serena como as nuvens. "_Perfeita" _ele pensou. Chamou-a a atenção também como seus olhos entravam em harmonia com a cor do vestido. Nunca havia visto uma pessoa mais bela, mais formosa. Contudo, quando viu que ela estava de braço dado com Harry uma fúria o invadiu. Como se não bastasse tudo que estava acontecendo, ela tinha que entrar no salão com Potter. "_Primeiro Peter, agora Potter?"_ ele pensava irritadíssimo até Peter se aproximar dos dois e levá-la para uma mesa.

Harry procurou Cho por todo o salão até que a encontrou junto com suas amigas em uma mesa bem no canto.

-Cho, posso falar com você?

-Claro. –Ela pareceu um pouco receosa. Já imaginava o que ele iria dizer.

-Bom... Você sabe que o nosso namoro... –começou ao se afastarem da mesa.

-Pare de enrolar Harry, você quer terminar o nosso namoro, não é?

-É. Você sabe que não estava mais dando certo.

-Eu sei. Vai ser melhor assim. Se não somos bons namorados, talvez devemos ser bons...

-Amigos? –Ele perguntou estendendo a mão.

-Amigos. –Ela concordou e apertou a mão de Harry.

-Foi bem mais fácil do que eu pensei. –comentou sorrindo aliviado e estranhou um pouco por ter sido realmente muito mais fácil do que imaginara antes.

-Mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar. Corra atrás de quem você quer, não deixe ela esperando por mais tempo.

-Do que você está falando? –Ele perguntou confuso.

-Ora Harry, nós dois sabemos que você está gostando da Gina. Então, vá atrás dela. Apesar de tudo que eu já disse mal dela, –Cho continuou meio envergonhada. –sei que você a merece. Ela é uma ótima garota.

Harry sentiu-se muito feliz pelo que ouvira. Despediu-se da menina com um abraço e cada um seguiu seu caminho dentro do salão. Cho voltou para a mesa junto com suas amigas e Harry foi se sentar com seus amigos afinal uma coisa precisa acabar para outra começar.

Peter e Sarah foram se sentar na mesma mesa de Gina. O garoto a elogiava a todo o momento e Sarah começava a ficar meio irritada. Não que ela não gostasse de ser elogiada, toda mulher gostava, mas ele conseguia encher a paciência de qualquer uma.

O baile ficava cada vez mais animado. Os alunos iam pro meio do salão, onde todos dançavam e até alguns professores caiam na dança. Gina e Bruce dançavam animadamente enquanto Harry a observava. Hermione e Rony preferiram ficar em uma mesa isolada namorando. Peter e Sarah ficaram em outra mesa, em silêncio vendo as outras pessoas. Ela não agüentava de tédio e não conseguia parar de olhar para Draco. "_Ele está tão lindo"_ ela pensava reparando em cada detalhe da roupa dele e na mecha que sempre teimava em cair sobre seus olhos. Enquanto isso, Peter não parava de beber.

-Peter, acho que você bebeu um pouquinho demais. –falou ao tirar uma taça de vinho da mão dele.

-Claro que não. Estou comemorando por estar na companhia da garota mais linda de Hogwarts. –Ele disse ao pegar a taça de volta e beber outro gole. –Você quer dançar?

-Não, não. Prefiro ficar aqui. –disse tentando evitar sentir o hálito desagradável de álcool que saia da boca dele.

-Então vamos dar um passeio pelo jardim. Por favor?

-Eu não sei... –Ela olhou para a mesa onde Draco estava e viu ele e Pansy indo para a pista de dança. –Sim, vamos.

Os dois, então, foram para os jardins. Caminharam em silêncio durante algum tempo até que Sarah pediu para sentarem um pouco. Procuraram um banco e acabaram achando um perto do jardim onde ela e Draco haviam cumprido a detenção. Sentaram-se e continuaram sem falar nada. Estava tudo sendo bem diferente do que Sarah esperava. Ela esperava dar uma chance para Peter, mas ele não mostrava merecer. Havia bebido muito e estava conseguindo aborrece-la. Ela estava distraída olhando para o canteiro onde Draco quase a havia beijado. Suspirou discretamente e continuou a olhar para as flores que estavam lindas e coloridas. Cada uma tinha uma cor, um tom diferente e era uma cor mais encantadora que a outra. De repente, sentiu uma mão em sua perna. Olhou para Peter e viu que ele estava muito próximo e a olhava estranho, de uma maneira que a assustava.

-O que você está fazendo? –Ela perguntou afastando a mão dele.

-Sarah, você está muito bonita. Queria tanto que você me desse uma chance.

Peter voltou a se aproximar dela.

-Não Peter, é melhor entrarmos. –Ela se levantou e já ia em direção ao castelo quando Peter se levantou e a segurou violentamente pelo braço.

-Só se você me der um beijo. –disse com uma voz irritada. –Um só, Sarah.

-Não Peter! –Ela gritou assustada com o tom de voz do garoto.

-Ah, vai sim.

Ele então a agarrou e a beijou no pescoço forçadamente. Sarah tentou se soltar, mas Peter a segurava com força. Ela poderia passar mal a qualquer momento de tanto nojo que estava sentindo. Batia-se para conseguir se soltar dos braços dele.

-Me larga! Me solta, me deixa em paz! –Ela gritava desesperada. Estava muito assustada e com medo. Não imaginava que Peter pudesse fazer aquilo.

Ele foi levando as mãos até as costas dela e tentou abrir seu vestido, mas, repentinamente, alguém apareceu e lhe atingiu um soco em cheio no olho direito.

-Larga ela agora! –Draco gritou ao acertar outro soco em Peter e jogá-lo no chão.

**N/A.: **Espero que gostem do capítulo! Desculpem a demora, mas ando sem tempo / Glá, bem eles não foram juntos para o baile, mas posso garantir que eles vaum passar grande parte do tempo juntos... X OPS! Falei P e desculpe por ter interrompido o beijo deles... mas eles terão uma grande chance no próxim... OPS! Quase falo de novo P; MicKKy, q bom q estah gostando. Continua ligada! ;) Kaliope Black, eu realmente adoro parar nas horas boas e nesse capítulo não foi diferente x)

Bem obrigada a tds por lerem e continuem mandando reviews!! da LiKa


	15. O Melhor do baile

**Aprender a Amar**

O Melhor do Baile

-Draco! –Sarah gritou surpresa, correu em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente. Jamais passaria pela sua cabeça que Draco fosse aparecer ali naquele momento.

O sonserino ficou sem reação com o abraço. Não esperava que ela fizesse aquilo. Na verdade, na hora não havia pensado em nada a não ser em quebrar a cara de Peter. Reparou como seu nome ficava bonito sendo pronunciado por ela. Poderia ser sua voz única que produzia aquele efeito tão agradável as seus ouvidos. Esperava que ela o chamasse pelo nome há muito tempo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?! –Peter se levantou, cambaleando, e tentou acertar um soco em Draco, mas o loiro foi mais esperto, desviando e lhe acertando novamente no nariz.

-Saia daqui seu idiota! –Draco o puxou pela gola da camisa e o empurrou para longe. –Vai embora agora!

Peter se levantou do chão ainda tonto. Encarou Draco com fúria antes de ir embora com o nariz sangrando.

-Você está bem? –Draco perguntou muito preocupado com a menina ao seu lado enquanto via se estava tudo bem e se Peter não a havia machucado.

-Obrigada Draco. –Sarah novamente o abraçou e não soltou. Estava muito assustada e se sentia segura ali com ele, que há pouco a havia defendido. –Se você não estivesse aqui não sei o que teria acontecido.

-Mas você está bem?

-Sim, sim. Foi só um susto. –respondeu se afastando dele ao percebeu que estava agindo impulsivamente afinal, estava abraçando ele.

-O que aquele idiota estava fazendo? O que ele queria fazer?! –Agora Draco parecia irritado. Muito irritado. Sentiu uma terrível vontade de voltar e correr atrás do garoto ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

-Eu não sei, ele bebeu demais e me chamou para dar um passeio. Não pensei que ele fosse fazer isso. Mas... como você sabia que estávamos aqui?

-Bem... eu vi vocês vindo pra cá e estranhei já que estavam demorando muito. Vim até que escutei você gritar. Então vim correndo.

-Obrigada novamente. Não sei o que teria acontecido... E não quero imaginar. –disse e suspirou para tirar a repulsa que estava sentindo. Só de pensar que Peter havia feito aquilo com ela era nojento. Sentiu-se suja. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio recomeçou. –Pode parecer bobeira, mas... você veio aqui para me procurar? –Não podia acreditar na idéia de Draco estar preocupado com ela. Era estranho, muito estranho.

-Bom... é... sim.

-E você ficou preocupado comigo? –Tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia controlar a satisfação e a pequena alegria que estava crescendo dentro dela.

-Claro que fiquei. –Ele respondeu como se fosse evidente demais. –Só em pensar no que aquele bêbado idiota poderia ter feito com você eu... –Não conseguiu terminar.

-Obrigada. –Ela não conseguia se conter de felicidade. Draco realmente estava preocupado com ela. –Obrigada mesmo. Como posso te agradecer? –Sarah perguntou sorrindo.

-Com duas coisas. Primeiro, com esse seu lindo sorriso.

Sarah corou furiosamente e olhou para o chão. Poderia desmaiar ali mesmo de tanta emoção. Sentiu um calafrio subir pelos seus braços.

-Segundo, continue me chamando de Draco. É melhor que Malfoy.

-Draco? –Ela não havia percebido que o estava chamando pelo nome. –É verdade, não havia reparado. –Sorriu para si mesma.

-Quer sentar? –Draco perguntou tentando se manter perto dela. Queria evitar que ela voltasse para o castelo.

-Claro. –concordou e os dois se sentaram no banco onde Sarah estava antes.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio parada ao lado de Draco, Sarah percebeu que o seu vestido estava um pouco largo.

-Ai...droga... –gemeu irritada, se remexendo muito incomodada.

-O que houve? –Draco perguntou ao ver se desassossego.

-O zíper do meu vestido está aberto. –Ela falou enquanto tentava fechar, mas não alcançava.

-Eu ajudo você...

-Não. –Ela o interrompeu imediatamente, se afastando com os olhos arregalados.

-Calma, não sou o idiota do Peter. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. –disse a olhando profundamente e passando uma confiança incrível. Uma confiança que ninguém nunca havia visto nos olhos de Draco.

Sarah então ficou de costas para Draco e colocou seus cabelos para frente. Draco hesitou um pouco, mas criou coragem e aproximou suas mãos das costas dela. Foi levantando o zíper lentamente. Não pode deixar de sentir uma excitação ao tocar a pele quente de Sarah e sentir a curva perfeita de suas costas. Ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa ao sentir as mãos frias de Draco. Arrepiou-se por completo e Draco percebeu.

-O que foi? Está com frio?

-Não, são suas mãos. Elas estão...

-Frias? –Ele completou rindo. –Elas sempre são assim.

Quando Draco terminou de fechar seu vestido, se sentaram no banco novamente. Cada um tentando se recuperar do que estavam sentindo por aquele gesto que, por mais que parecesse inofensivo, fora muito íntimo para os dois. Somente eles sabiam o que sentiam.

-Está gostando do baile? –perguntou para puxar assunto, mas logo se arrependeu. Não poderia ter feito uma pergunta mais idiota. Lógico que ela não estava gostando do baile. Tinha acabado de ser agarrada por um bêbado.

-Não. Acho que está um saco. Pelo menos agora que estou aqui, conversando com você, não está tão ruim.

-Eu também. –sorriu diferente. Não um riso debochado ou irônico ou com alguma intenção. Simplesmente um sorriso sincero que mostrava como ele estava feliz.

Ficaram quietos. Os dois odiavam aquilo, mas não tinham coragem suficiente para falarem. Draco respirou fundo, tomou coragem e recomeçou:

-Sabe... você... você está muito bonita.

-Obrigada. –Ela novamente corou. Gostava, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostava daquilo.

Draco queria realmente falar sobre o dia da detenção e explicar porque ele havia tentado beija-la, mas não conseguia tocar no assunto. Ficou um tempo em silêncio até conseguir ganhar coragem novamente e começar a falar.

-Wynette, naquele dia...

-Sarah. –Ela interrompeu, o corrigindo. –Eu te chamo de Draco e você me chama de Sarah.

-Tudo bem, Sarah. –Sorriu. –Naquele dia na detenção... Bem, eu não queria te assustar, mas acho que foi isso que aconteceu porque desde aquele dia, você foge de mim, me evita ao máximo e eu tenho certeza que foi pela detenção. –Ele falava muito rápido pois sentia que se desse uma pausa qualquer não conseguiria mais falar.

-Draco, foi bom você falar nisso. –Sarah disse séria. –Eu não entendi por que você fez aquilo.

-Eu não sei. Foi um impulso, vontade. –respondeu um pouco nervoso.

-Então foi só isso? Impulso? –Suspirou decepcionada. –Eu sabia.

-Sabia o que?

-Que não era nada de mais. Que era como qualquer outra.

-Eu não estou entendendo o que...

-Eu cheguei a pensar que... que... –Sarah encarou Draco. –Que você poderia ter feito aquilo porque, porque sentia algo por mim, mas não. Foi por simples vontade sua como foi com as outras milhares de garotas deste colégio.

Sarah se levantou e saiu andando, mas Draco também se levantou e se meteu na frente dela.

-Você está entendendo mal. Não é como você está falando. É algo diferente. Por isso eu quis beijar você...

-Eu quero voltar pro castelo. –Ela interrompeu Draco e desviou o olhar.

Sarah não queria escutar o que ele iria dizer. Tinha medo. Olhou para o céu e viu que as estrelas brilhavam forte naquela noite.

-Vamos entrar? –Draco perguntou sério, sem olha-la.

-É melhor eu ou você ir na frente se não...

-Você tem vergonha de ser vista comigo? Os seus amiguinhos poderiam se irritar? –Draco disse sarcástico.

-Não, mas podem desconfiar.

Sarah foi andando, mas viu que Draco não tinha saído do lugar.

-Vamos? –chamou ao voltar para perto dele.

-Engraçado, foi justamente aqui a detenção, se lembra? –Draco virou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sarah. Sentiu que aquela era a hora. Se não tomasse a iniciativa, tudo estaria perdido.

-Claro, machuquei meu dedo naquele dia.

-Você ainda está com o meu lenço?

-Sim, está guardado. Você o quer de volta?

-Não, não. Quero que fique com você. –ficou calado durante alguns segundos e continuou. –Preciso confessar que, apesar de tudo, adorei a detenção. Adorei o motivo pelo qual deram para nós e adorei como ela foi.

-Eu também gostei. Não deveria, mas gostei. –confessou.

Os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais, aos poucos. Eles lutavam contra aquilo, mas era impossível. Uma força mais forte que eles os atraiam para junto um do outro.

-Draco, eu quero voltar... –Sarah tentou falar, mas Draco acariciou seu rosto suavemente enquanto lhe segurava pelo ombro e ela não conseguiu terminar.

-Não fuja de mim. Não precisa fugir de mim. Você é diferente e sei disso. Não quero magoar você como pensa que eu vou fazer.

-Eu não acredito em você. Por isso quero fugir de você. –Encarava-o tentando ser forte, mas só a presença dele tão próxima a fazia ficar sem forças.

-Você pode confiar em mim e sabe disso, mas está tentando negar para si mesma porque tem medo. –Não entendia de onde estava tirando aquelas coisas que estava falando naquela noite. Estava falando de uma maneira que nunca falara antes.

-Eu tenho receio sim. Você não me inspira confiança e te conheço o suficiente para...

-Eu acabei de te ajudar a se livrar daquele bêbado sem nenhum interesse e mesmo assim você não confia em mim?

-Eu posso confiar em você agora, nesse momento, mas e depois? O que vai acontecer? É disso que tenho medo. –Sentia que suas forças e argumentos estavam acabando. Queria se entregar logo para o loiro, mas precisava resistir. Devia resistir embora fosse quase impossível já que estavam tão próximos um do outro que um podia sentir perfeitamente a respiração do outro.

-E depois? –indagou a agarrando forte pela cintura e a trazendo para ainda mais perto de si como se não quisesse que ela escapasse. Os peitos colados, os corações colados. Batiam no mesmo ritmo rápido como se fossem um só coração. –Depois é depois. Por que pensar no futuro se estamos vivendo o presente? Temos que aproveitar as oportunidades do momento para depois pensar no futuro. Às vezes temos que arriscar Wynette.

-E quem disse que eu quero arriscar com você Malfoy? –Era seu último vestígio de força. Não poderia mais agüentar.

-Seus olhos... –Aproximou mais seu rosto no dela. Olhou-a nos olhos. Era sua última oportunidade, seu último ataque. –e sua boca.

Não esperou que Sarah falasse. Sem deixar chances para a garota, colou seus lábios nos dela. Beijou-a suavemente querendo sentir cada segundo lentamente. Ele não acreditava que finalmente estava beijando aquela garota que tanto desejava. Os lábios quentes e macios de Sarah pareciam fazer parte dele. Ele parecia recuperar uma parte que lhe faltava há muito tempo.

No primeiro segundo Sarah sentiu vontade de empurrá-lo e lhe bofetear, mas sabia que não teria coragem. Não só de bater nele, mas de se afastar e isso era o mais difícil. Esperava por aquele momento tão ansiosamente quanto Draco. Sarah se segurava para não sair gritando de felicidade. Estava beijando Draco e o jeito que ele a estava segurando a deixava nas nuvens. Se o rapaz não a estivesse segurando poderia jurar que sairia flutuando. Percebeu que os lábios de Draco eram um pouco frios. "_Por que será?" _ela pensou, mas não se importou. Por mais que fossem frios, aqueles eram os únicos lábios que ela queria em todo o mundo.

Ficaram se beijando durante muito tempo. Não conseguiam se separar. Draco percebeu que Sarah mantinha os olhos fechados. Afastou se um pouco.

-O que foi? Por que não abre os olhos?

-Tenho medo de abri-los e descobrir que tudo isso é um sonho.

Draco riu e a beijou novamente. Primeiro suavemente, mas logo o beijo se tornou quente e apaixonado, diferentemente do primeiro. Suas mãos caminhavam pelas costas de Sarah, que acariciava seu pescoço e sua nuca, afagando-lhe os cabelos. O loiro estava adorando aquele carinho e estranhou porque jamais gostara que lhe acariciassem a nuca, o pescoço e muito menos os cabelos. Mas com Sarah era diferente, estava adorando. Permaneceram assim durante alguns minutos até que Sarah se afastou.

-É melhor entrarmos, podem desconfiar. –falou um pouco atordoada.

-Não. Está muito melhor aqui fora. Apenas eu e você. –Ele disse ao aproximá-la novamente, segurando sua mão. Tentou beija-la, mas ela se esquivou um pouco, ainda entre seus braços.

-E a Lua. –falou sorrindo.

-Sim, mas a Lua nem é preciso falar. Ela está sempre no céu à noite, em todos os lugares. É o meu astro preferido, sabia?

-Sério? –indagou com um sorriso surpreso. –É o meu também. Nem se compara ela com nenhum outro. O Sol por exemplo, ele não precisa dividir o céu com ninguém e a Lua divide o céu com as estrelas e mesmo assim ela consegue ser a mais bonita de todas. Linda e imponente.

-Por isso gosto dela. Se parece comigo, lindo e imponente. –Draco disse e deu um sorriso convencido.

-Mas a Lua é modesta e você não é nem um pouco.

-Ok, ela se parece mais com você. Mesmo dividindo seu brilho com tantas outras consegue ser a mais linda de todas... e é modesta.

Sarah o olhou profundamente e o abraçou.

-Não quero que você fique mais convencido do que já é, mas esperei muito por esse momento.

-Então por que sempre brigávamos? Você nunca demonstrou que tinha um interesse especial por mim.

-Você estava certo. Tinha medo e confesso que ainda tenho. Muito mais agora.

Sentaram-se no banco e ficaram durante um tempo abraçados apenas olhando para o céu. Tudo estava tão confuso na cabeça dos dois. As coisas estavam acontecendo rápidas demais e isso os assustava um pouco.

-Vamos entrar agora? –Draco perguntou meio contrariado.

-Sim. É melhor. –Ela disse com um sorriso triste. –Deixe-me ir primeiro, depois você vai.

-Ok. –falou sério.

Antes de Sarah entrar, Draco a puxou novamente e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Quando a soltou, a garota voltou correndo para o castelo. O sonserino cada vez mais a achava encantadora. Enquanto ela corria seus cabelos esvoaçavam como folhas ao vento. O garoto olhou para trás e viu a echarpe dela no chão.

-Ela deve ter deixado cair. –falou para si mesmo.

Pegou-a do chão e o aproximou do nariz, sentindo o perfume de Sarah. Um perfume tão suave, mas tão marcante. Um perfume delicioso de...

-Jasmim...

Enrolou a echarpe e o guardou por dentro da veste. Voltou para o salão.

Todos ainda dançavam animadamente na pista de dança. Agora o baile parecia bem melhor para Sarah. Ela sentou-se na mesa onde Gina estava antes. Olhou para onde todos dançavam e viu Gina e Harry dançando muito alegres. Olhou depois para a mesa de trás e viu como Rony e Hermione estavam felizes um com o outro. Procurou Draco com o olhar e o viu entrando no salão. Algumas mechas de cabelo estavam caindo sobre os olhos e ele, com a mão, as jogava para trás. Olhou para Sarah, sorriu maliciosamente e desviou o olhar. Então se sentou junto de Pansy, que estava muito aborrecida.

-Draco Malfoy, onde o senhor estava? Me deixou abandonada aqui.

-Num lugar muito melhor que aqui. –Ele disse sorrindo lembrando dos momentos no jardim. Pegou uma taça de vinho em cima da mesa e bebeu um gole.

-Exijo que você me diga aonde. –Aproximou-se irritada.

-Você não tem direito de exigir nada Pansy.

-Mas Draquinho... –começou acariciando-lhe o cabelo.

-Olha Pansy, –Ele afastou rapidamente sua mão. –você sabe que não gosto que mexam no meu cabelo.

-Desculpe, me esqueci.

-Não temos mais nada um com o outro, apenas te convidei para o baile. Já te disse mil vezes e você não se toca. Não gosto de você.

-Bom... –Ela pensou um pouco e voltou com um sorrisinho nos lábios. –Não me importa. No final você sempre volta pra mim.

-Por falta de escolha. Mas isso não vai acontecer de novo.

Enquanto isso Sarah estava muito distraída na mesa olhando pela janela, se lembrando do que havia acontecido que nem viu quando Gina e Harry se sentaram ao seu lado.

-Sarah, onde você estava? –Gina perguntou ofegante bebendo um gole de suco.

-Estava nos jardins com Peter.

-Mas faz bastante tempo que Peter entrou bem rápido e subiu para a torre. –Harry comentou.

-Ele começou a se sentir mal. Acho que comeu algo estragado, e vocês? Vejo que estavam dançando. –disse sorrindo ao pegar um canapé.

-Sim. Bruce está com outra menina e Harry resolveu me fazer companhia. –Gina disse com um sorriso enorme. Não poderia estar mais feliz.

-E a Cho, Harry?

-Bem... Nós terminamos. –Harry falou e Gina disfarçou um sorriso surpreso.

-Olá para todos. –Rony falou ao aparecer por trás de mãos dadas com Hermione.

-Sentem aqui com a gente. –Gina puxou uma mesa vazia que estava bem próxima ao lado. Todos se sentaram.

-Algum de vocês viu Adriene e Andrew? –Hermione perguntou ao se sentar.

-É verdade. –Sarah olhou em volta e não os viu. –Devem estar nos jardins namorando. Eles só sabem fazer isso.

-Vamos dançar mais um pouco Mione? –Rony pediu ao beber um gole de vinho.

-Ah, não. Estou exausta e meus pés estão doloridos. –respondeu ao apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Sarah, você dança comigo? Por favor, você é a minha amiga...

-Claro! Não dancei nada nessa festa. –disse animada e se levantou.

Então os dois foram muito animados para a pista. Draco mantinha um olhar muito sério sobre os dois, mas Sarah não percebeu pois evitava ao máximo olhar para ele. Tinha medo de que alguém suspeitasse do que tinha acontecido.

Ela e Rony dançaram por muito tempo mais. Pareciam não se cansar. Poderia dizer que os dois eram alguns dos alunos mais animados da festa. A garota estava muito feliz, tudo parecia um sonho, tudo estava perfeito. Um tempo depois voltou para a mesa junto com Rony. Hermione estava um pouco sonolenta, mas Gina e Harry conversavam animadamente. Sarah, ao se sentar à mesa, olhou discretamente para a mesa de Draco e o viu sentado conversando com o capitão do time da Sonserina novamente. Gina percebeu e ficou muito desconfiada afinal, não era sempre que Sarah ficava com aquela cara de boba tão feliz. Ainda mais nas últimas semanas.

-Eu estou morrendo de sono. –Hermione falou após um longo bocejo.

-Realmente está ficando tarde. Vamos subir Sarah? –Gina perguntou com um olhar muito significativo.

-Ok, vamos. –Sarah respondeu rapidamente ao perceber que Gina não estava pedindo e sim a intimando para subir.

-Eu vou com vocês. Estou tão cansada que acho que vou errar o caminho de volta a torre. –Hermione falou. Despediu-se de Rony com um beijo carinhoso e se levantou da cadeira. –Boa noite garotos. Harry, tome conta de Rony por favor.

-Ok. Boa noite meninas. –Harry falou olhando diretamente para Gina.

Draco, disfarçadamente, olhou para a mesa onde Sarah estava e não a viu. Virou para o outro lado e a viu saindo do salão junto das amigas. Tão linda e elegante como havia entrado. "_Preciso entregar a echarpe dela" _pensou ele. Seria uma ótima oportunidade de vê-la novamente. E agora que Sarah já tinha ido embora, ele não via mais motivo para continuar ali. Preferiu ir se deitar. Levantou-se sem falar com ninguém e foi embora para as masmorras que já estavam cheias de alunos sonolentos e outros muito barulhentos que faziam comentários sobre o baile. Draco correu para seu dormitório e sem tirar a roupa se jogou na cama. Estava tão cansado, mas tão feliz. Nunca imaginou que poderia sentir aquilo que estava sentindo. Era diferente e maravilhoso. Pensou como a noite foi melhor do que ele esperava. "_Sarah estava tão linda como um anjo, meu anjo"_ ele pensava sorridente. _"Mas o que estou falando?"_ perguntou a si próprio e riu. Não estava acreditando que estava falando e pensando daquela maneira. Como um bobo apaixonado, mas não poderia estar se sentindo melhor ou mais alegre ou mais feliz. Pensou que talvez essa alegria excessiva fosse resultado do vinho, mas sabia que não pois tinha bebido muito pouco.

Hermione, ao chegar na torre, foi logo para seu dormitório.

-Boa noite meninas! Amanhã conversamos. –cumprimentou enquanto subia as escadas.

-Até amanhã! –Gina e Sarah responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu, não é?! –Gina falou ao segurar o braço da amiga e puxa-la correndo pelas escadas.

-Com certeza, vamos!

Elas se surpreenderam ao entrar no dormitório e ver que Adriene já estava dormindo. Imaginavam que ela ainda estivesse com Andrew. Jogaram-se na cama de Sarah.

-Agora me conte o que aconteceu. –Gina pediu animada enquanto tirava as sandálias.

Sarah respirou fundo, se ajeitou na cama e começou a contar tudo sem muitos detalhes. Desde o que Peter fez até ela e Draco se despedirem. Gina escutava tudo com atenção e ficou muito impressionada com tudo. Sarah relatava tudo muito empolgada. Depois que ela terminou de falar Gina ainda estava de queixo caído.

-Uau! Não dá pra acreditar! É incrível! É inacreditável...

-Eu sei. Também não consigo acreditar. Eu estou tão feliz! Sinto como se na minha barriga estivessem voando milhares de borboletas.

-Tem certeza que foi realmente o Malfoy? Não, por que... eu nunca esperaria isso dele.

-Eu não poderia estar mais alegre. –Ela falava em meio a suspiros, abraçada a almofada imaginando que o objeto era Draco.

-Estou tão feliz por você amiga. Espero que dê tudo certo pra você, embora eu ainda ache que você é muito pra ele.

-E você? Como foi com o Harry? Pelo que eu vi estavam indo muito bem. –Sarah debochou.

-Não aconteceu nada de mais. Apenas dançamos e ficamos conversando durante todo o baile. –Gina falou com um sorriso que não cabia em seu rosto.

-Essa noite foi maravilhosa para nós duas, não é?

-Sim. Finalmente as coisas estão acontecendo para nós.

**N/A.:** O que acharam? Eu tentei dar um toque bem romântico e acho que deu um pouco certo, não? POR FAVOR EU PRECISO DE MUUUUUITOS COMENTÁRIOS NESSE CAPÍTULO OK? E ele também está meio pequeno, o que eu sei que é um tanto injusto depois de tanto tempo sem postar novos capítulos. Mas logo tô mandando outro. Bjux da LiKaMaLFoy


	16. Encontros e Desencontros

**Aprender a Amar**

Encontros e Desencontros

Gina e Sarah ficaram conversando durante horas naquela noite sobre cada detalhe do baile e acabaram pegando no sono na cama mesmo, sentadas e com suas vestes. Na manhã seguinte, Adriene acordou as duas com um berro:

-LEVANTEM JÁ!!!

-Hã... –Sarah resmungou sonolenta ao abrir somente um olho após segundo de ouvir a voz de Adriene. –O que houve?

-"O que houve?" eu pergunto a vocês. Já são mais de 10 horas e vocês perderam o café da manhã!

-O quê? Já? –Gina indagou enquanto tentava se levantar da cama, mas o cansaço não permitia.

-Olhe para vocês! Dormiram com a roupa de ontem e completamente jogadas na cama! Levantem, rápido! –Adriene dizia enquanto puxava as duas da cama e abria as janelas fazendo com que uma grande claridade entrasse dentro do dormitório.

-Já vamos. –Sarah resmungou evitando olhar para a luz. –Vá descendo que já nos encontramos.

-Estão todos nos jardins. O dia está belíssimo e o Sol está maravilhoso. Todos estão se divertindo. Vamos! Espero vocês duas lá em baixo.

-Ok. Já estamos descendo.

Adriene saiu do dormitório e Gina e Sarah se levantaram e foram se arrumar. A noite não parecera durar muito. Ainda se sentiam muito cansadas e sonolentas, mas depois de um banho frio despertaram. Gina estava terminando de pentear os cabelos quando foi até a janela e viu vários alunos lá fora.

-Realmente o dia está muito bonito. –A ruiva comentou sorrindo. –Não tem uma nuvem no céu e o Sol está brilhando mesmo nessa época do ano.

-Vamos logo Gina. –apressava Sarah ao terminar de fazer uma trança em seu cabelo.

As duas desciam as escadas rapidamente entre risos, planejando o que fariam naquele dia, mas Sarah parou de repente ao ver quem estava sentado em uma das poltronas na sala comunal.

-Sarah! Eu preciso falar com você. –Peter disse se levantando da poltrona num segundo e indo em direção a garota.

-Eu não quero falar com você. –Ela disse muita séria, se afastado.

-Mas é importante. Sobre ontem...

-Com licença. –Sarah desviou do garoto e puxou Gina para a saída.

-Não adianta você ficar fugindo de mim Sarah. Você vai ter que falar comigo! –Peter gritou antes de ver as meninas saindo pelo quadro.

Quando chegou nos jardins Sarah ficou impressionada com a quantidade de pessoas. Nunca tinha visto tantos alunos ali fora que corriam ou formavam pequenos grupos em volta do lago. Foi com Gina até onde Hermione e outros alunos da Grifinória estavam.

-Olha quem vem vindo! –Rony falou ao se aproximar das garotas. –As dorminhocas de Hogwarts! O que aconteceu com vocês?

-Fomos dormir tarde. –Gina respondeu relutante querendo voltar para o quarto. Apesar do dia tão bonito não podia negar que sua cama parecia uma proposta tentadora.

-Onde está Harry? –Sarah perguntou notando a ausência do garoto.

-Bem... ele está com uma de suas dores de... cabeça. –Rony falou em um tom preocupado.

-É na cicatriz, não é? –Gina agora também parecia preocupada.

-Não. –Rony procurou disfarçar. –Não precisa ficar assustada...

-Pare Rony! –Hermione falou ligeiramente irritada. –Pare de ficar escondendo as coisas, ficar protegendo Gina. Ela já está bem crescidinha. –Virou-se para Gina. –Sim, é na cicatriz e você sabe porque.

-Desculpe, mas não sei do que vocês estão falando. –Sarah disse confusa. Não estava entendendo nada.

-Eu sempre sinto essa dor quando algo ruim vai acontecer. –Harry apareceu logo atrás da garota enquanto esfregava a testa procurando que a dor aliviasse. –Na verdade, é quando Voldemort está por perto.

-E sempre é assim?

-Sim. É uma dor muitas vezes quase que insuportável.

Ficaram em silêncio. Aquela situação não era nada agradável. Harry então mudou de assunto. Comentou qualquer coisa sobre a noite passada e iniciaram uma conversa mais interessante. Ficaram sentados ali conversando por um bom tempo. Gina e Harry agora pareciam ter bastante assuntos em comum pois conversavam bem animados. Harry acabou por se distrair e a dor logo passou. De repente, Sarah viu uma coruja sobrevoando ali perto e em menos de um minuto uma carta caiu sobre seu colo. Todos olharam muito surpresos, mas Gina logo desconfiou de quem seria. "_Uma coruja negra que não chegou perto de nós para entregar a carta. Sei muito bem de quem é isso." _ela pensou se lembrando da coruja que uma vez havia ido no dormitório entregar uma carta à amiga.

Sarah olhou o envelope e viu duas iniciais: D.M.. Um pequeno sorriso se fez no canto da boca.

-De quem é Sarah? –Rony perguntou curioso esticando o pescoço para ver o envelope.

-Rony! –repreendeu Hermione apertando seu braço. –Essa carta é para Sarah e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Pare de ser enxerido!

-Desculpe senhorita. –Aborrecido, retrucou ironicamente.

-Eu vou ter que subir para ler a carta. Depois eu falo com vocês. –Levantou-se rápido sem dar chances de alguém mais perguntar qualquer coisa. Ia em direção ao castelo, mas parou ao ver que Gina continuava no lugar, com um olhar muito desconfiado. –Você não vem?

-Claro. –respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e logo se levantou também.

Não falaram nada até chegarem no dormitório, mas foi só fechar a porta para Sarah dar um berro.

-AH!!! Eu não acredito! –Jogou-se na cama abraçando a carta.

-É do Malfoy, não é?

-Sim, é dele. Eu estou tão feliz!

-E o que você está esperando? –Gina falou e se sentou ao lado de Sarah. –Leia logo.

-Tá bem.

"_Sarah,_

_desculpe se minha coruja te assustou, mas é que ela não podia chegar perto de seus amigos se não poderiam desconfiar afinal tem uma corrente com o brasão da família nela. Gostaria de me encontrar com você pois tenho algo seu que gostaria de devolver. Será que poderíamos nos encontrar hoje? Espero você na sala que fica em frente ao quadro de um unicórnio branco no último corredor do último andar às 9:30._

_Até mais, _

_Draco Malfoy"_

-Só isso? –Sarah resmungou decepcionada ao terminar de ler a carta.

-Você esperava uma declaração de amor? Ele ainda é um Malfoy, lembre-se disso.

-Eu sei, mas...eu esperava algo mais simpático.

-Pare de reclamar! Você tem um encontro com ele hoje à noite. Agora guarde essa carta e vamos descer.

-Ok, mas se alguém perguntar fala que a carta é da minha mãe.

-Tá bom.

As duas estavam passando pela entrada do salão principal quando deram de cara com Crabbe, Goyle e Draco.

-Vejam só quem está aqui. –Draco falou com um sorriso de desdém no rosto tentando disfarçar a animação em ver Sarah.

Bastou isso para que os alunos que estavam em volta parassem já que sabiam que sempre que Sarah e Draco se encontravam pelos corredores era briga na certa.

-Fiquei sabendo que finalmente você está conseguindo pelo menos falar com o imbecil do Potter sem gaguejar ou tremer. Parabéns, estão todos comentando que a pequena Weasley conseguiu o que queria há anos. Você vai pedir pra ele te ajudar a sustentar sua família ou seu pai vai ter que trabalhar mais e mais horas extras para sustentar a todos?

-Olha aqui Malfoy... –Gina ia respondê-lo quando Sarah interrompeu na frente.

-Não gosto que falem mal dos meus amigos Malfoy. Já te falei que não gosto que fiquem falando mal de Harry e muito menos de Gina. Não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca vou deixar que fiquem falando dos meus amigos.

-Calma nervosinha. A nova heroína de Hogwarts... –disse irônico com o sorriso que Sarah tanto gostava.

-Tchau Malfoy. –falou e puxou Gina pela mão lhe dando as costas.

-Não Wynette. –disse e Sarah se virou novamente para olhá-lo. –Até mais. –Encarou-a nos olhos.

-Até mais. –concordou e se foi.

Draco a viu ir e sentiu que ela não queria vê-lo. "_Se ela tivesse levado a sério o que aconteceu não falaria daquele jeito."_ pensou enquanto caminhava para os jardins com os companheiros. Uma sensação estranha de decepção o invadiu.

Sarah estava muito nervosa. Faltava meia hora para o horário marcado. Estava sentada na cama pensando enquanto Gina escrevia para sua mãe.

-Você não vai se arrumar? –Gina perguntou ao olhar para o relógio.

-Eu não sei se vou. –Sarah disse olhando para a janela enquanto picava um pedacinho de papel nervosamente.

-Por que?! –Ela perguntou inconformada.

-Você viu o que aconteceu quando estávamos saindo da torre. Parecia que não tinha acontecido nada ontem.

-Ora Sarah Wynette, –reprovou Gina ao se levantar da cadeira e ir até ela. –como os trouxas mesmo dizem: ajoelhou tem que rezar. Você já está metida nisso até os cabelos e agora vai querer fugir por causa de uma discussãozinha que aposto que foi apenas para disfarçar. Ele provocou a mim e não à você. Ele não queria brigar com você. Não viu que aqueles dois trogloditas estavam com ele?

-Você tem razão. –disse mais confiante com um pequeno sorriso brotando em seu rosto. Foi até a escrivaninha e pegou a carta que recebera. –Você vem comigo porque não conheço o castelo muito bem e não sei o caminho.

-Está bem. Deixo você na sala e depois volto.

-Ok, vamos. –Sarah falou e deu um longo suspiro. Estava ansiosa e nervosa.

As duas desceram até a sala comunal, mas tiveram que parar pois todos estavam lá. Elas se entreolharam preocupadas e Gina disse apenas movendo os lábios:

-Deixa que eu falo, você está muito nervosa. Pode acabar falando besteira.

-Aonde vão? –Rony perguntou desconfiado ao ver as duas paradas ao pé da escada.

-Vamos nos encontrar com uma amiga nossa da Lufa-lufa. Ela precisa falar com a gente.

-Mas não vão voltar muito tarde, não é? –Adriene perguntou enquanto jogava xadrez de bruxo com Andrew.

-Não. Harry, você pode nos emprestar sua capa? Se Filch pegar a gente vai ficar um pouco complicado... Ainda mais Sarah que já cumpriu uma detenção.

-Tudo bem. Vou lá em cima pegar. –Harry subiu rapidamente e em menos de dois minutos já estava voltando com a capa na mão. –Pegue, mas tenha cuidado pois essa capa não é à prova de som e eu sei como vocês falam _pouco_. –disse irônico.

-Obrigada. –agradeceu rindo.

Assim elas saíram o mais rápido que puderam afinal estavam em cima da hora.

-Deixe-me ver a carta. –Gina disse baixinho depois de estarem cobertas pela capa. Leu e continuou. –É fácil, venha. –Subiram as escadas e, por sorte, nenhuma desviou. Chegaram no último andar e foram procurar a sala.

Draco estava esperando havia vinte minutos e não agüentava mais de tanta impaciência. Jamais esperara por mulher alguma, ainda mais por tanto tempo.

-Ela não vem. Eu sabia! –resmungou irritado por pensar em ter feito papel de bobo. Estava indo embora quando ouviu vozes e se escondeu atrás da porta para escutar.

-Você me espera perto da escada porque se voltar sozinha podem desconfiar.

-Tá bom, mas deixa a capa comigo.

Sarah entrou na sala olhando para fora e quando se virou deu de cara com Draco. Levou um susto.

-O...Oi. –falou com os olhos arregalados.

-Você está atrasada. –Draco falou a única coisa que veio em sua mente, mas logo se arrependeu. Não queria ser chato ou arrogante. Queria parecer uma pessoa pelo menos agradável, por mais que soubesse que seria difícil.

-Desculpe. –Sarah disse um pouco decepcionada. Olhou em volta e viu que a sala só estava sendo iluminada por algumas velas e tinha várias cadeiras quebradas. –Pra que serve essa sala?

-Não tenho certeza, mas acho que é um tipo de sótão. Só tem cadeira velha aqui.

-Ahm... –Não soube o que dizer mais. Queria continuar um assunto, mas não conseguia. Tinha que ir direto ao ponto. O silêncio começava a incomodar. –Bem... O que você queria me dar?

-É verdade. –Lembrou-se. –É que você deixou cair isso ontem à noite. –disse e estendeu a echarpe para Sarah.

-Estava com você? –indagou surpresa. –Obrigada. –disse e estendeu um lindo sorriso que fez com que Draco ficasse hipnotizado. –É só isso?

-Acho que sim. –falou sem tirar os olhos de sua boca. Não conseguia falar mais nada, assim como Sarah.

-Tem certeza? –Pedia mentalmente que a resposta fosse negativa.

-É... –Estava começando a se sentir um completo idiota a cada palavra que sai de sua boca.

-Então... já vou. –Virou-se, decepcionada, para ir embora quando Draco a chamou.

-Sarah... –Sua voz saiu mais baixa do que queria, mas ela escutou.

-O que? –perguntou ao se virar novamente e se aproximar de Draco. Sua respiração estava pesada.

-Eu... –Aproximou-se ainda mais da garota ficando a pouquíssimos centímetros separados. –Bem... Eu não te beijei ontem para ficar esse clima chato entre nós.

-Eu sei... –Sarah falou sem olha-lo. Olhava para os próprios pés.

-Então o que a gente faz pra esse clima acabar? –Draco não sabia por que, mas falava baixo. Segurou delicadamente o queixo de Sarah e levantou o rosto dela de modo que ela o olhasse.

-Me beija de novo. –Sarah disse e o olhou intensamente.

-Ok.

Antes que eles pudessem pensar em algo mais, Draco a beijou delicadamente, mas o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso. Ela o acariciava de maneira que Draco se sentia sem controle de si mesmo. Ficaram durante minutos assim até que Sarah interrompeu.

-Espera... –Ela o empurrou com cuidado enquanto tentava falar com sua respiração extremamente ofegante.

-Acho que isso resolveu o problema. –falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Pois eu acho que isso só vai nos meter em mais problemas.

-Eu sei. –disse cínico. –Seus amigos não vão gostar disso. –Riu.

-Draco, o que menos importa são meus amigos. Eu não quero me magoar e...

-Ei, ei. –falou sério ficando mais perto novamente. –Não vou magoar você. –Olhou-a profundamente nos olhos. –Está me ouvindo? Não vou te magoar. Por que você diz isso sempre?

-É que... você sabe... já ficou com muitas meninas e sempre as deixa. Em Hogsmead mesmo você estava beijando Rita...

-Não! –interrompeu segurando sua mão. –Ela me beijou. Eu não quis aquilo. Naquele dia eu já tinha apenas uma pessoa na cabeça: você.

-Sério? –Parecia não acreditar no que ouvia, mas acreditava. Tinha que acreditar pois aquilo enchia seu coração de felicidade.

-Preste atenção no que eu vou dizer: isso foi antes, agora é diferente. Você é diferente pra mim.

-Quero confiar em você Draco. Quero mesmo.

-E você pode confiar.

Abraçaram-se com muito carinho. Quando os dois estavam juntos, a felicidade que eles sentiam os envolvia em um calor que jamais sentiram. Sentaram-se numa mesa grande que ficava perto da janela.

-A gente vai se ver amanhã? –Sarah, que estava sentada ao lado dele, perguntou antes de beija-lo

-Claro. Pode ser aqui mesmo, está bem? –Ele dizia enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Está ótimo.

Voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Draco se sentia fraco perto daquela garota. Era algo que jamais sentira em sua vida. Insegurança e vergonha. Vergonha por saber que ela poderia ter todo o controle dele nas mãos e por alguns momentos tinha. Já Sarah sentia, além de imensa felicidade, medo, pois sabia que se algum de seus amigos descobrisse, ficaria louco. Até mesmo sua mãe. Estavam abraçados até que Sarah levantou de repente.

-Meu Deus! –disse colocando a mão na cabeça.

-O que houve? –Draco perguntou meio assustado com a reação da garota.

-Gina. Ela está lá fora me esperando. Tenho que ir. –Já ia saindo quando Draco a segurou pelo braço.

-Espera. Vou com você.

Os dois saíram silenciosamente e fecharam a porta devagar. Foram andando até perto de onde Gina estava quando Draco parou.

-Vou ficar por aqui. Não quero me misturar com aquela...

-Aquela o que Draco? –Sarah perguntou brava encarando-o séria.

-Garotinha. –falou com má vontade.

-Não se esqueça do que eu te disse. Não fique achando que só por que estou com você, vou deixar que fique falando...

-Tudo bem. –interrompeu. –Não quero que a gente comece a discutir agora.

-Tá bom. –falou sorrindo. –Tchau.

-Tchau. –Draco disse e se despediu com um longo beijo.

Sarah foi correndo até Gina e ficou com uma pontinha de pena ao ver a menina cochilando encostada na parede. Abaixou-se e a acordou delicadamente.

-Gina, amiga... Vamos.

-Hã? –gemeu ao despertar. –Você demorou tanto que não agüentei e acabei pegando no sono. –Levantou-se.

-Você correu um grande perigo. Se Filch te visse? Você estava sem a capa. Vamos logo antes que alguém chegue.

-Sim, vamos que você tem que me contar tudo.

As duas se cobriram com a capa e foram bem devagar até a torre da Grifinória. Quando passaram pela sala comunal não viram ninguém e sentiram um grande alívio. Já estava muito tarde e estranhariam. Subiram as escadas e entraram no dormitório silenciosamente já sem a capa. Sarah a pegou e guardou dentro do pequeno guarda roupa.

-Conversamos amanhã pois temos que dormir cedo. –Gina falou baixinho observando como Adriene dormia engraçado.

-Ok. Boa noite.

Minutos depois Gina já estava dormindo, mas Sarah demorou um pouco mais afinal não era todo dia que tinha um encontro daqueles com Draco. Estava explodindo de felicidade e de alegria quando acabou adormecendo e sonhou. Sonhou com o sonserino de quem tanto gostava.

Draco voltou para as masmorras com ótimo humor. Não imaginava que chegaria a ponto de ficar tão alegre com uma garota, mas com Sarah ele se sentia assim. Deitou-se na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar na garota, em seus beijos, seu olhar e principalmente em seu sorriso. Poderia viajar para outro mundo apenas observando o sorriso daquela garota que tanto o encantava. Seus pensamentos não pararam até que finalmente foi vencido pelo cansaço.

Já estava quase na hora de levantar quando Sarah acordou. Adriene e Gina ainda estavam dormindo, então preferiu se arrumar logo. Foi para o banheiro muito animada. Após o banho e colocar suas vestes, fez uma longa trança nos cabelos e desceu. Quando chegou na sala comunal viu Andrew sentado em uma das poltronas lendo uma revista. Ele não percebeu a presença de Sarah até ela terminar de descer as escadas.

-Bom dia! –cumprimentou.

-Oi. –respondeu seca e sem olha-lo.

-O que foi? Que humor é esse? –perguntou estranhando o modo que a amiga falava. Levantou-se e foi até ela.

-Nada. Só que simplesmente não estou a fim de falar com você.

-O que aconteceu? Você está muito estranha. Tem muito tempo que a gente não conversa.

-Claro! Depois que você começou a namorar a Adriene se esqueceu que EU sou sua amiga e nem se importa mais. Pois bem, eu também não ligo! –Saiu andando.

-Não fica assim. É que eu fico tempo de mais com Adriene e acabo não tendo tempo pra você.

-Há, é ótimo saber como você se importa com seus amigos, principalmente comigo. –completou se virando de volta.

-Me desculpe. Eu não sabia que você se incomodava tanto com isso. Não queria te deixar chateada.

-É, mas deixou. Você é um dos meus melhores amigos. Acha que eu não vou me importar?

-Você me desculpa? –pediu pegando as mãos da amiga e beijando delicadamente cada uma.

-Não sei. –falou brincando. Sempre perdoaria o amigo.

-Me perdoa sim se não vou fazer cócegas em você. –falou fingindo um olhar ameaçador.

-Tá bem, eu te perdoou.

-Vamos descer? Esperamos os outros lá em baixo.

Os dois foram para o salão principal, mas quando viram que não havia ninguém lá preferiram ir para os jardins passear um pouco. Enquanto falavam sobre a saudade que sentiam de sua cidade e da banda foram caminhando até o lago, mas Sarah teve uma surpresa. Uma grande surpresa. Draco estava lá com Crabbe e Goyle. Sarah percebeu o olhar irritado de Draco quando a viu com Andrew, mas preferiu não fazer nada. Continuou ao lado do amigo. Andrew continuou andando, fingindo não ver Draco, e esbarrou nele com força para provocá-lo.

-O idiota de namoradinha nova... –Draco disse com um furioso sarcasmo. Ficara com muitos ciúmes ao ver Sarah ao lado daquele grifinório e ainda teria que agüentar a provocação dele. Tinha sangue quente correndo nas veias e não aceitaria calado.

-Vai começar Malfoy? Você quer apanhar aqui mesmo?! –Andrew disse sem paciência.

-Você acha que pode me bater?! –debochou com um sorriso. –Acorda!

-Ai meu Deus... –resmungou Sarah baixinho. Sentiu que as coisas poderiam esquentar, mas achou melhor ficar quieta.

-Acho não, tenho certeza! –Encarou Andrew, se aproximando de Draco.

-Pois vamos ver! –Draco falou e mandou Goyle e Crabbe irem embora ao perceber que eles se aproximavam para ajuda-lo.

-Você se acha o tal, não é Malfoy? Fique sabendo que você não passa de um garoto mimado que...

-Cala boca seu imbecil. –Draco empurrou Andrew fazendo com que ele quase caísse no chão.

-Imbecil é você! –Andrew gritou e partiu pra cima de Draco.

Os dois então começaram a rolar pela grama entre socos e xingamentos. Sarah ficou apavorada e não sabia o que fazer enquanto Crabbe e Goyle riam intensamente. _O que faço? O que faço?_ ela si perguntava. Só restava uma solução. Interferir, ela mesma, na briga. Tentou se aproximar, mas era impossível. Não seria louca de se meter na briga de garotos sendo ela uma menina. Ainda mais vendo que os dois sangravam. Gritou para que eles parassem, mas não a ouviam. Então ela pegou sua varinha e proferiu:

-_Locomotor Mortis_!

Em pouquíssimos segundos os dois não conseguiam mais mexer as pernas. Draco tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu e o mesmo aconteceu com Andrew.

-O que você fez, Sarah? –Andrew indagou estranhando o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu pedi para vocês pararem de brigar, mas não me escutaram. Não tive outra solução.

-Tá bom, mas agora tira isso. Sabe, incomoda um pouco não poder mover as pernas! –Draco exclamou um pouco irritado, mas tentando se controlar.

-_Finite Encantatem._

Rapidamente os dois se levantaram e ajeitaram suas vestes que estavam sujas. Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo tentando ajeita-lo enquanto encarava Andrew com um ódio sobrenatural.

-Escapou por pouco. –Andrew disse provocando.

-ESCAPOU?! Tenho a ligeira impressão que os dois se machucaram o suficiente, não acha?! Crianças! –falou muito mais preocupada com Draco que estava com o nariz sangrando e o olho esquerdo inchado.

Tomada de raiva, a garota saiu andando muito irritada e Andrew foi atrás dela. Draco quis fazer o mesmo, mas não podia. Antes de se afastar, a garota deu um olhar significativo para Draco de que não gostara do que acabara de acontecer, entretanto o garoto não correspondeu. Nem ao menos a olhou. Sarah preferiu não ligar. Quando estavam chegando perto do salão principal, Adriene veio correndo desesperada em direção a Andrew.

-O que houve com você?! –indagou preocupada enquanto acariciava seu rosto machucado.

-Nada. Estou bem. –disfarçou, mas os hematomas não o deixavam mentir.

-Bem?! Estou vendo como você está bem.

Realmente não estava. Além de estar com o nariz sangrando e o olho roxo ainda estava com a boca bastante inchada e cortada.

-Vamos para a enfermaria agora! –Adriene falou com rispidez e saiu puxando o namorado.

Sarah se sentou ao lado de Gina, mas ela nem percebeu. Estava distraída olhando para o próprio prato muito pensativa.

-Alô Gina? Terra chamando Gina, Terra chamando Gina. Gina responda. –brincou Sarah esperando que ela reagisse.

-Oi. Nem vi você.

-Eu percebi. Em que estava pensando? Ou melhor, em quem?

-Em quem poderia ser? Harry né.

-Ai Gina... Você precisa falar com ele. Não dá para ficar esperando ele se decidir. O Harry é muito lerdo.

-O que você quer que eu faça? Chegue nele e fale: "Oi Harry, estou apaixonada por você. E aí, vamos namorar?" Não é assim Sarah.

-Parece que vou ter que interferir nessa história. –sibilou Sarah pensando no que faria para que Harry se declarasse logo para Gina afinal sabia que ele estava gostando dela.

-O que você vai fazer Sarah? –Gina perguntou preocupada. Sabia que a amiga faria alguma coisa.

-Nada. –falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Acho bom! Porque... –Gina não conseguiu terminar. Foi interrompida por alguém.

-Bom dia meninas! –Rony, abraçado com Hermione, cumprimentou animado.

-Bom dia Rony. Está tão feliz por que? –Sarah também perguntou com a animação contagiante de Rony.

-E por que não estaria? Tudo está indo bem, sem confusões, –Neste instante Gina e Sarah se entreolharam e disfarçaram um risinho, mas voltaram a prestar atenção em Rony. Se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo não falaria isso. –minha namorada é maravilhosa, tenho os melhores amigos do mundo e... o jogo de quadribol já foi marcado! –terminou com animação muito maior que antes.

-Ah... Então esse é o motivo. –Gina comentou. Sabia que o irmão estava mesmo animado pelo jogo.

-E quando vai ser? –Sarah quis saber.

-Daqui a um mês e pouquinho. –Harry falou se voltando para o grupo também muito animado. Vamos começar a treinar logo. Os outros times já estão treinando há muito tempo e não queremos ficar para trás, não é?

-Claro! Vamos arrasar todos e especialmente com a Sonserina. –Rony concluiu com um olhar maléfico.

-E contra quem vai ser o primeiro jogo? –Sarah perguntou querendo saber realmente sobre a "Sonserina".

-Lufa-lufa. Vai ser moleza. –Harry respondeu enquanto mastigava uma torrada.

-Espero que ganhem a taça esse ano!

Todos estavam sentados a mesa comendo e conversando animadamente sobre o jogo quando Crabbe e Goyle, junto com Draco, vieram se aproximando. Sarah não acreditou. Eles de novo? Parecia perseguição.

-Então Potter. Pronto para perder o campeonato? –Draco, como sempre debochado, perguntou. Olhou rapidamente para Sarah, mas ela desviou o olhar.

-Acho que você está se confundindo Malfoy. Vocês vão perder o campeonato.

-Me faça um favor, –Ele olhou discretamente para Sarah novamente e viu que ela não levantava o rosto. Preferia se manter com o rosto voltado para o outro lado. –ganhe o jogo com a Lufa-lufa. EU quero derrotar você pois quando derrotarmos a Corvinal poderemos nos encontrar em campo.

-E aí você verá que a Grifinória ganha da Sonserina de olhos fechados. –Rony, já sem paciência falou aborrecido.

-Não sonhe muito Weasley. Sonhar não dá dinheiro.

-Por que você não se manda daqui Malfoy! –Sarah se levantou da cadeira brava e falou com um olhar ordenador.

-Sim senhora. Não se estresse à toa. Você está precisando fazer algo pra relaxar. Anda muito nervosa. –disse e se virou para ir embora, mas parou. Pensou um pouco e se virou novamente. –Mas não pense que vai falar assim comigo de novo Wynette. –terminou e se foi. Sarah ficou pasma.

-Qualquer dia eu o mato e não vai demorar muito. –Rony estava furioso. Estava vermelho de tanta raiva.

-Calma Rony. Ele só quer aparecer. –Hermione tentava acalma-lo com um carinho.

-Já está na hora de irmos para a aula. –Sarah comentou ao se levantar da mesa. –Vamos Gina?

-Sim. –Percebeu que a amiga estava chateada.

As duas foram em direção à sala enquanto Sarah contava sobre a noite passada e depois sobre a briga de Andrew e Draco. Gina ficou muito pensativa e Sarah perguntou o porquê.

-Se os meninos descobrirem o que está acontecendo... O que eles vão fazer? Se Andrew e Draco brigaram por causa de provocações bobas, imagine quando descobrirem. São capazes de duelar e com certeza Malfoy sairia perdendo afinal são três contra um. Sem contar com Hermione e Adriene também.

-Cruzes Gina, não fala isso! Não vai acontecer nada. –falou tentando convencer a si mesma.

O dia foi agitado e, ao acabar a aula, Sarah e Gina foram almoçar. Preferiram se sentar um pouco mais afastadas de seus amigos. Assim conversavam mais à vontade. Depois foram para a biblioteca fazer um trabalho. Chegando lá, Sarah teve uma grande surpresa: Peter a estava esperando.

-Posso falar com você? –ele pediu sem jeito.

-Eu não quero falar com você. –respondeu determinada.

-Por favor! –implorou.

-Esta bem. Gina, vai separando os livros que eu já volto. Vamos lá pra fora. –disse e deu as costas para ele indo para fora. Peter a seguiu.

-Sarah, eu queria pedir desculpas pela noite do baile. Eu passei um pouco do ponto. Você não merecia aquilo. Me perdoe.

-Olha Peter, –falou o encarando duramente. –foi terrível o que você fez. Mais do que terrível, foi repugnante! Eu perdi toda a minha confiança em você e vai ser muito difícil recupera-la. Mas eu te perdôo.

-Obrigado, não vai se arrepender. –disse sorrindo.

-Espero que você não faça com que eu me arrependa. –Já ia saindo quando Peter a puxou pelo braço.

-Sarah, o que você tem com o Malfoy? –perguntou sério.

O coração de Sarah congelou. Sentiu que suas pernas não se mexiam e poderia jurar que estava tão branca como uma folha de papel, mas não poderia vacilar. Se ele descobrisse seria péssimo.

**N/A.:** Espero que gostem! REVIEWS JÁ! Bjux da LiKa MaLFoy


	17. O Ataque em Hogsmeade

**Aprender a Amar**

O Ataque em Hogsmeade

- Eu?! – indagou fazendo cara de que aquilo era um absurdo, mas não conseguia evitar o gaguejo. Tinha que pensar em algo para dizer pois Peter não poderia descobrir a verdade. – Nada mais do que uma terrível implicância.

- Tem certeza? – Peter estava muito desconfiado pelo que havia acontecido no baile. Achara tudo aquilo muito estranho.

- Claro! Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Foi ele quem apareceu no baile e te defendeu. Me pareceu estranho essa atitude partida dele.

- Ele só fez isso pra ter o prazer de jogar na minha cara depois. Não fique pensando besteiras. Eu nunca teria algo com aquele sonserino. – Grande mentira. Não só teria como tinha algo com "aquele sonserino" que adorava.

Rapidamente Sarah voltou para a biblioteca sem olhar para trás. Não queria continuar aquele assunto. Sabia que se ele continuasse perguntando as coisas ela não saberia o que responder. Não sabia mentir bem. Contudo, não percebeu que alguém a estava observando durante toda a conversa.

As horas foram passando despercebidas e quando Sarah e Gina menos perceberam já era noite. Voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória e viram seus amigos conversando na Sala Comunal sobre quadribol, como em todas as noites. Aquilo virara uma rotina de tédio. Adriene era a única que parecia realmente interessada no assunto. Já Hermione ficava apenas como companhia, mas no fundo tinha um certo interesse pelo assunto. Gostava de ver Rony, agora seu namorado, jogar. Como Gina e Sarah não tinham motivos para ficarem, subiram para o dormitório.

- Qual a desculpa que você vai dar quando passar pela Sala Comunal? Eles vão desconfiar. – Gina disse enquanto penteava os cabelos de Sarah.

- Não sei. Na verdade acho que não vou conseguir mentir por muito tempo. Não vou dar nenhuma desculpa.

- Sim, é melhor não falar nada do que mentir.

Gina fez uma trança nos cabelos de Sarah e foi se ajeitar para dormir enquanto a amiga pegava a capa de Harry que ainda não tinha devolvido e saia do dormitório. Tentou passar o mais disfarçadamente possível e deu certo. Ninguém a viu. Foi andando nervosamente até a sala onde se encontraria com Draco. Pensava que era louca, maluca e que estava se metendo em um grande problema, mas era o melhor problema de sua vida. Um problema loiro, de olhos azuis e terrivelmente sedutor. Como poderia resistir? Pensava, pensava e pensava até que chegou na sala. Por um minuto ficou parada na porta sem saber o que fazer até que uma coragem repentina a invadiu e então abriu a porta. Viu uma sombra de pé em frente à janela. Sim, era ele. E a estava esperando. Sarah não se sentia segura em relação a Draco, mas era só o ver para que esquecesse de tudo e até de si mesma.

- Draco? – chamou um pouco acanhada. – Está me esperando há muito tempo? – Procurou dizer alguma coisa enquanto caminhava mais para perto dele.

- Não. Estou aqui há pouco tempo. – O tom da voz de Draco preocupava Sarah. Parecia aborrecido e sério.

- E como você está? Vejo que nem parece que brigou.

- Nada que bons feitiços não resolvessem.

- Não faça aquilo de novo! – falou brava e bem próxima de Draco. Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Não fui eu quem começou. Ele provocou e você viu. – Pela primeira vez a olhara naquela hora.

- Você se deixou levar pela implicância infantil dele, mas tudo bem. O importante é que você não saiu muito machucado. – disse e acariciou o rosto do garoto a sua frente procurando alguma possível marca.

- Preocupada comigo, Wynette? – indagou com um sorriso convencido. Poderia morrer naquele momento sentindo a mão quente de Sarah em seu rosto.

- Claro. – falou envergonhada.

- O que você estava fazendo com ele àquela hora? – Tentou disfarçar o ciúme.

- Conversando. Afinal somos amigos, não se esqueça.

- Hum... E você não tem nada para me dizer? – Draco perguntou como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

- Tenho. O Peter veio falar comigo...

- Eu sabia. – disse aliviado. Pensou que Sarah fosse esconder dele, mas se enganara. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por desconfiar dela. Poderia confiar naquela garota de olhos fechados e acabara de confirmar aquilo. Sorriu. – Vi você e ele conversando perto da biblioteca.

- Andou me vigiando, Malfoy? – disse ao se sentar na mesa grande e alta que tinha ali.

- Não. Estava apenas passando por lá e vi vocês. O que ele queria?

- Veio me pedir desculpas pela noite do baile...

- Mas você não desculpou, não é? – Mal deixou ela terminar de falar. Aproximou-se mais da garota cobrando uma resposta.

- Eu desculpei, sim. Mas não é isso que eu quero contar. Ele perguntou se eu tenho alguma coisa com você.

- O QUE!? – Draco arregalou os olhos como um gato assustado.

- Ele desconfiou de você ter me defendido.

- E o que você disse? – Não podia negar que estava um pouco assustado. Ninguém poderia descobrir sobre eles.

- Eu inventei uma coisa toda maluca e acho que ele desencanou dessa idéia.

- Ahm... Menos mal. – O loiro disse um pouco mais aliviado.

Ficaram em silêncio. Não entendiam porque sempre ficavam assim já que tanto odiavam aquilo. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Desejava beijá-la mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa. Sarah também queria beijá-lo e abraçá-lo, mas sentiu que se fosse esperar não aconteceria nada. Então falou num tom de voz muito baixo, quase incompreensível:

- Draco, você não vai me beijar? – ficou de cabeça baixa. Sentiu seu rosto queimar.

Ele se aproximou, sorrindo, sem que ela percebesse. Levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo bem devagar e a beijou delicadamente. A cada beijo, uma emoção nova como se fosse a primeira vez. Isso acontecia com eles. Sarah envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Draco e ele a abraçou pela cintura. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo apenas um sentindo o outro.

Passaram-se muitas semanas e o sábado chegou. Sarah e Draco se encontravam todas as noites e a cada noite eles se sentiam mais felizes. Para Sarah não era tão estranho, mas para Draco... Ele nunca poderia imaginar que sentiria algo assim. Várias garotas corriam atrás dele, mas ele não se importava. Só pensava em uma garota, só desejava uma garota e essa garota era Sarah.

O dia estava passando normalmente até a chegada de uma coruja no almoço. Uma carta caiu perto do prato de Draco para a surpresa do garoto. Ele pegou o envelope e viu que tinha o brasão da família. _"Do meu querido pai"_ pensou com ironia. Guardou no bolso e continuou a comer.

Sarah, que viu a cena, quis muito saber de quem era. Não só pelo fato de ser curiosa, mas principalmente por estar relacionado a Draco. Gina a cutucou e perguntou bem baixinho se ela sabia de quem era. Sarah fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Provavelmente ele te contará e depois você me contará.

- Espertinha.

Riram. Depois do almoço elas subiram logo para o dormitório. Sarah foi escrever uma carta para Draco.

"_Draco,_

_gostaria de pedir um favor. Eu queria muito aprender a voar. Eu sei que é estranho, mas nunca aprendi. Andrew iria me dar aulas, mas acho que você não gostaria muito. Então queria pedir que você me ensinasse, claro, se não for muito incômodo. Espero a resposta amanhã já que não poderei me encontrar com você hoje à noite. _

_Um beijo, _

_Sarah"_

Draco foi para o seu dormitório sozinho. Agora evitava ao máximo ficar com Crabbe e Goyle. A companhia deles apenas o aborrecia. Deitou-se na cama e abriu a carta do seu pai. Começou a ler:

"_Draco, _

_como estão as coisas? Sei que o campeonato de quadribol começará logo e espero (muito) que ganhe a taça para a Sonserina. Não tive notícias de sua mãe. Parece que sumiu, pois ninguém consegue achá-la._

_Filho, preciso de uma ajuda sua. Fiquei sabendo que a filha de uma conhecida minha está estudando aí, em Hogwarts, e preciso saber mais sobre ela. Não sei o nome da filha, mas o nome da mulher é Sabrina Wynette. Descubra e me responda a carta. _

_Sorte,_

_L.M"_

Draco ficou pasmo e um tanto confuso ao terminar de ler a carta.

- Wynette é o sobrenome de Sarah. Será que ele está falando da mãe dela? E o que ele quer com ela? – Perguntas se amontoavam na cabeça do rapaz. Não poderia estar mais confuso com uma simples carta.

Pensava totalmente distraído quando batidas na janela o assustaram. Correu para abri-la e uma coruja branca entrou e pousou na cabeceira da cama deixando uma carta cair. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dele ao ver de quem era. Leu e ficou mais alegre ainda. "_Claro que vou dar aulas para você. Vai ser ótimo!"_ pensou ele. Sem nem ao menos pensar um pouco, pegou uma pena, mergulhou a ponta no tinteiro, mas de repente parou. Pensou e tornou a ler a carta. Não entendeu porque ela não o veria naquela noite. Tentou lembrar se ela tinha comentado alguma coisa com ele, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Preferiu pergunta para a própria Sarah. Começou a escrever em um papel que estava nas suas coisas.

"_Sarah,_

_claro que quero dar aulas de vôo para você. Não será nenhum incômodo, pelo contrário, será um prazer enorme. Mas essa história de não ir me ver hoje.. .não gostei. Espero uma boa desculpa amanhã. _

_Um beijo (onde você quiser),_

_Draco Malfoy"_

Ele amarrou e colocou nas patas da coruja que logo a pegou e saiu voando pela janela. Já que não iria se encontrar com ela naquela noite, resolveu pegar um livro para ler. Saiu do dormitório e foi em direção a biblioteca, mas teve um desagradável encontro no caminho.

- Ai não... – resmungou Draco ao ver Peter na sua frente.

- Olá Malfoy. – falou muito sério.

- Fala logo o que você quer. Não estou com paciência.

- Vou ser direto como você: por que defendeu Sarah no dia do baile?

- Mesmo eu não sendo um herói como o panaca do Potter não podia deixar que você fizesse aquilo com ela. Como você consegue ser mais cretino que eu, que sou um sonserino? Mas por que você está perguntando isso?

- Vocês não me enganam. Sei que não foi só isso. Vocês ficaram muito tempo no jardim...

- Você por acaso ficou vigiando? – Draco tentou disfarçar o temor.

- Claro que não. Você acha que eu ia ficar no meio do salão com a cara toda arrebentada? Iriam perguntar com certeza. Fiquei observando da entrada do salão e vi que vocês demoraram a entrar.

- O que você tem a ver com isso?! – Draco começava a ficar irritado. Estava se sentindo pressionado e ele não gostava disso.

- Gosto daquela garota e quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Você quer saber o que eu fiz? Fiz o que você queria fazer e fomos muito felizes. Foi isso. – Draco falou debochado.

- Você não vai me falar a verdade, não é? – Peter disse enquanto Draco ria por dentro ao ver que tinha conseguido despistá-lo. – Pois eu vou descobrir. E fique sabendo que eu vou fazer de tudo pra ter Sarah pra mim, portanto não se meta com ela e nem tente nada. – terminou e foi embora.

Draco não estava conseguindo se controlar de tanta raiva. Não imaginava que poderia sentir tanto ciúme de alguém. Sentiu o sangue subir até seu rosto e queimar de tanta raiva. Quando estava prestes a explodir apareceram Goyle e Crabbe atrás dele.

- Draco! Onde você estava? – perguntou Crabbe.

- Estávamos te procurando. – completou Goyle.

- Estava indo a biblioteca pegar um livro. – falou Draco tentando se recuperar.

- Você está vermelho. Está parecendo até um Weasley pobretão. O que houve? – Goyle estranhou a cor do garoto e riu junto com Crabbe.

- Não é nada, idiotas! Agora vamos para a biblioteca. Assim podemos começar a fazer o trabalho que McGonagall pediu.

Eles foram para a biblioteca e se sentaram numa mesa que, para a surpresa deles, estava de frente para a mesa onde Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam. Não resistiram. Aproximaram-se para provocar um pouco. Era como um instinto implicar com os grifinórios, principalmente com aquele trio.

- Lendo para tentar chegar aos pés da Sonserina, Potter? – Draco falou ao ver livros sobre quadribol na mesa.

- Malfoy, – começou Rony fingindo delicadeza. – por que você não vai pra...

- Rony! – Hermione reprimiu o namorado.

- Não. Não vou para a sua casa, Weasley. – Draco falou com um sorriso debochado.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy, você não acha que já está passando dos limites não? – Rony se levantou da mesa irritado, quase a derrubando.

- Acho que não. O que você acha Crabbe?

- Eu não. – falou rindo de uma maneira um pouco forçada.

- E você Goyle?

- Eu também não. – respondeu como Crabbe.

- Viu. Nós achamos que não.

- Sabe por que você faz isso? – recomeçou Rony ao ver que Harry ia falar. – Por pura inveja porque somos felizes e honrados. Deitamos a noite e conseguimos dormir com a consciência tranqüila, nossa família está sempre do nosso lado e nos ama. E temos amigos. Andrew, Gina, Sarah. Você nunca poderia ter amigos como os nossos. Você nunca poderia ter momentos alegres como os nossos. E você vai ficar sempre sozinho porque nunca ninguém poderia se interessar realmente por você, à não ser alguém que só esteja interessado em seu dinheiro. As pessoas gostam de pessoas como Harry ou eu, e não como você.

Quando Rony acabou de falar, Harry e Hermione ficaram boquiabertos. Rony finalmente tinha conseguido segurar sua raiva para falar com Malfoy em vez de partir para a violência física. Enquanto isso, um ódio mortal subia pelo corpo de Draco. Sua raiva era tanta que só conseguiu dizer uma coisa:

- Nem sempre as coisas são como parecem ser, idiota. Você deveria olhar mais em volta para perceber as coisas que os rodeiam. – Virou-se e foi embora sem ao menos ver se Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrás.

Pensou em ir para a sala onde se encontrava com Sarah, mas os garotos poderiam ver e perguntar. Achou melhor ir antes para o dormitório. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer, pegou sua capa e foi para a sala. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia um pouco de tristeza e muita raiva. Lembrou-se do que Rony falou e sentiu uma dor no estômago como se todo o ódio estivesse acumulado ali. Nunca sentira tanta raiva em toda a sua vida. Olhou em volta e reparou que aquela sala era muito escura e bagunçada. Talvez, como seus próprios pensamentos. Resolveu ajeitá-la um pouco, como gostaria de fazer em sua mente. Fez uns feitiços para sumir com algumas cadeiras e mesas velhas, mas não todas para não desconfiarem. Um feitiço aqui, outro ali e pronto. A poeira tinha sumido, o chão limpo e as paredes estavam mais claras. Sentou-se no chão encostando as costas na parede. Novamente se lembrou do que Rony havia falado. Será que realmente ele tinha razão? E se Sarah não gostasse dele? Afinal ela era amiga de Harry, Hermione e dos Weasley. Ele não era um bom samaritano como eles. E se isso incomodasse Sarah ao ponto de não poder gostar realmente dele? A cabeça dele poderia explodir ao qualquer momento e isso o perturbava. Seu dia estava sendo péssimo. O Weasley, Peter e a carta de seu pai. Tudo de uma vez só.

- Por que eu tenho que gostar logo dela? Por que?! – indagava a si mesmo.

- Se você estiver falando de mim, deve ser porque eu sou linda, simpática e, principalmente, a única garota que verdadeiramente te agüenta. – falou Sarah apoiada na porta olhando para dentro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Draco surpreendido ao se levantar assustado. Fora um grande susto vê-la ali escutando tudo o que ele dizia. Pelo menos ela não poderia escutar o que ele pensava.

- Bom... – Aproximou-se dele. – Eu estava indo para o meu dormitório quando passei pela escada que dá pra torre mais alta e vi um papel caindo do nada a poucos centímetros do chão. Pequei e vi que era a carta que mandei pra você, – Pegou a carta em um dos bolsos e entregou a ele, que ficou um pouco sem graça pelo descuido. – e imaginei que fosse você que estava com a capa vindo para cá. Só não pude te chamar porque Andrew e Adriene estavam comigo.

- Desculpe-me, não vai mais acontecer, serei mais cuidadoso. – disse desanimado de cabeça baixa e sentou-se no chão novamente.

- Tudo bem. – falou um pouco desconfiada pelo comportamento de Draco. Abaixou-se na frente dele e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos do rapaz. – O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui? E por que você estava perguntando para si mesmo aquilo? Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi?

- Nossa, quantas perguntas... – ironizou lembrando de seus pensamentos.

- Sério Draco. Responda.

- Você gosta de mim? – Draco perguntou fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Draco... o que você está falando? Claro que eu gosto de você! – disse e se sentou na frente dele.

- Como? – continuou.

- Não estou entendendo. – Tentava compreender o propósito daquela conversa, mas não conseguia.

- Só me diz como.

- Bem... como uma garota gosta de um garoto.

- Muito, pouco ou nada?

- Draco! – Sarah começava a se irritar. Queria entender o sentido daquilo.

- Tá! Então...por que?

- Antes de eu responder, me deixa fazer uma pergunta: por que você está perguntando essas coisas?

- Hoje eu encontrei seus amiguinhos na biblioteca e discuti com o Weasley pobretão. Ele me falou que é impossível alguém gostar de mim a não ser por interesse. As pessoas, normalmente gostam de garotos como ele e o idiota do Potter. Não que eu ligue para o que ele fale, – Tentou disfarçar, porém não conseguiu. – mas quero saber afinal não sou santo e bonzinho como seus amigos e nem como você. Eu sou totalmente o oposto de você!

- Ah, Draco. Deixa eu te falar três coisas. Primeiro: se você não ligasse para o que Rony falou, não estaria perguntando essas coisas pra mim. Você disfarça muito mal. – Riram, ele um tanto acanhado. – Segundo: eu não sou tão boazinha assim. – falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sério? – perguntou também com um sorriso malicioso. Tentou se aproximar dela, mas Sarah não deixou.

- Sim. E terceiro: você quer saber o porquê gosto de você? Pois bem, eu te digo. Eu gosto de você, Draco Malfoy, porque você, apesar de ser muito diferente de mim, tem muitas qualidades. É engraçado, até irônico, inteligente, lindo, tremendamente encantador e... – Não terminou.

- E... – Draco falou pedindo que ela continuasse. Receber tantos elogios era muito bom.

- Bem... – Aproximou seu rosto do de Draco e o encarou nos olhos. – Só você tem esses olhos tão lindos e misteriosos.

- Sério? – Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, o ego de Draco estava aumentando cada vez mais.

- Sim, é sério.

- Nossa! Respondeu minha pergunta perfeitamente. – Draco falou com um sorriso superior, mas por dentro estava mais do que feliz pelas palavras de Sarah.

- Espero que esteja satisfeito. Agora tenho que ir. Não falei que não poderia me encontrar com você?

- Não pode mesmo? – Fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Sim. Infelizmente.

- Por que? Você vai fazer alguma coisa com os seus amiguinhos? – falou com desdém.

- Não te interessa. Tchau, tchau. – Levantou-se e foi até a porta, mas se virou para Draco novamente. – A propósito, essa sala está bem melhor agora. – Falou sorrindo e foi embora deixando Draco curioso. Perguntava-se o que ela iria fazer.

Sarah correu até a Sala Comunal pois estava atrasada. Passou pelo quadro e viu seus amigos saindo.

- Onde estava? Ficamos te esperando durante um tempo, mas pensamos que você não viria. – falou Rony enquanto tentava carregar as vassouras que estava levando.

- Tive que sair rapidinho, mas já estou aqui. Podemos ir agora. – disse ofegante pois tinha corrido muito.

- Mas onde está Harry, Adriene e Andrew? – Gina perguntou.

- Já estão lá.

Assim Sarah, Gina, Hermione e Rony saíram e se encaminharam para o campo de quadribol. Iriam treinar todas as noites ali e Rony tinha chamado Sarah para assistir um treino já que a menina não tinha muita idéia do que era realmente quadribol.

Logo depois que Sarah foi embora, Draco voltou para o dormitório. Agora estava se sentindo bem melhor do que antes. Nunca poderia esquecer o que Sarah havia dito. Achou-se um idiota ao lembrar que estava duvidando de Sarah e tudo por causa de Rony. "_Aquele idiota do Weasley! Acha que sabe tudo. Adoraria ver a cara que ele faria se soubesse realmente de tudo. Iria morrer!"_ ele pensava rindo, mas sabia que não poderia contar nada. Principalmente porque ele tinha amor à vida e, se Rony soubesse, seria capaz de matá-lo. Lembrou-se da carta de seu pai e voltou a ficar confuso. Não conseguia imaginar o que poderia relacionar a mãe de Sarah a seu pai. Pensava e pensava quando novamente Sarah o veio na cabeça. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada a não ser nela. Teve uma idéia. Pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

"_Pai,_

_claro que lhe darei as informações que você me pede, mas eu também preciso de um favor. Pode ser que o senhor fique um pouco irritado, mas perdi minha capa e não a encontro. Poderia arranjar outra pra mim? Espero sua resposta ansiosamente. _

_De seu filho,_

_D.M"_

Sarah estava andando por um lugar muito deserto e silencioso. Em meio a neblina e escuridão, ela tentava encontrar alguém em vão. Começava a se sentir mal pelo clima que rondava aquele lugar. Corria como se fugisse de alguma coisa que não sabia o que era até cair no chão. Quando se levantou viu que havia caído em cima de uma poça de sangue. Olhou em volta e viu pessoas gritando, correndo e chorando. Os gritos eram cada vez mais altos e assustadores. Estava ficando apavorada e lágrimas surgiam precipitadamente. Quando sentia que suas forças estavam no fim, caiu no chão úmido e frio.

Acordou assustada e seu corpo suado. Seu coração batia acelerado. Olhou em volta e viu que estava no dormitório e que as amigas dormiam tranqüilamente.

- Não... não pode ser... – gemeu enquanto as mesmas lágrimas do sonho caiam pelo seu rosto.

Percebeu que ainda era madrugada e faltava muito para amanhecer, mas também sabia que depois de um sonho daqueles não conseguiria dormir novamente. Levantou-se, arrumou-se e desceu para a Sala Comunal. Sentou-se numa poltrona e pensava, tentando decifrar seu sonho, um prato cheio para Sibila. Queria saber o que ele significava, mas nunca tivera um sonho tão assustador e complexo. Sem ao menos perceber o dia já estava amanhecendo. Só se deu conta da hora quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para trás espantada e o olhar em pânico. Viu o sorriso acolhedor de Rony.

- Ah... É você. – falou ao suspirar aliviada por não ter visto mais nada que a pudesse assustar.

- Claro. Por que tanto medo? – indagou estranhando a atitude da amiga e também seu rosto abatido.

- Não é nada. É que não dormi muito bem.

- Dá pra ver. Por quê?

- Tive um pesadelo. – Entristeceu-se lembrando das imagens que permaneciam em sua mente.

- Vamos descer logo. Hoje vou ficar o dia todo à toa. Não tem nada pra fazer.

- Bom, já que você vai ficar sem fazer nada, poderia me dar uma ajudinha com Herbologia.

- Claro. Pegue seus livros e vamos para a biblioteca.

- Obrigada! Já voltou.

Sarah subiu correndo até o dormitório e viu que as meninas ainda estavam dormindo. Pegou alguns livros e foi para o Salão Principal com Rony. A garota não pôde deixar de notar que Draco estava lá. Tentou disfarçar o olhar que teimava em ir para ele. O sonserino também notou que ela havia entrado. Normalmente ficaria irritado por ela estar com Rony, mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção: a aparência de Sarah. Viu que ela estava muito abatida e poderia jurar que ela havia chorado. Ficou realmente preocupado. Tentou imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Preferiu deixar para perguntar pessoalmente à noite. Viu os dois saírem rapidamente depois do café e, como já tinha acabado de comer, resolveu segui-los. Estava começando a se sentir ridículo, mas não resistia. Ficou desconfiado pelo fato de todo o colégio ter sido liberado para ir a Hogsmeade e logo as carruagens estariam partindo. Chegou até a porta da biblioteca e ficou vigiando escondido. Eles estavam se preparando para estudar e deduziu que eles haviam esquecido. Mesmo assim continuou a observar.

- Como se faz isso aqui, Rony? – Sarah perguntou confusa apontando para uma página de um dos livros.

- É fácil. Você só precisa ter cuidado na hora de...

Rony ia explicar quando se distraiu com a voz alta de Madame Pince. Ele e Sarah acabaram prestando a atenção na conversa entre ela e Madame Pomfrey.

- A maioria dos alunos já está indo e provavelmente ficarão poucos aqui no colégio. Até mesmo alguns professores irão a Hogsmeade...

- Hogsmeade! É hoje! – Eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo surpreendidos, assustando a todos que estavam lá.

No mesmo instante, pegaram os livros e pularam da cadeira. Correram até a porta, mas Sarah, sem querer, esbarrou em uma garotinha do primeiro ano deixando cair os livros e os da menininha também.

- Oh... desculpe-me, é que estou com muita pressa. – exclamou Sarah envergonhada enquanto catava os livros depressa.

- Tudo bem. – A menininha falou muito doce. – Acontece.

Sarah pegou seus livros rapidamente e saiu correndo com Rony sem nem ao menos ver Draco e escutar a menininha.

- Ei, garota! Você esqueceu seu caderno! – gritava enquanto levantava o caderno preto de Sarah que ela, acidentalmente, havia trago junto com os livros.

A menina, sem saber o que fazer com o material esquecido, o deixou em uma bancada onde Madame Pince ficava.

Draco, que havia observado toda a cena, resolveu pegar o caderno. Reparou que Madame Pince estava distraída e, sorrateiramente, andou até a bancada, pegou o caderno e saiu da biblioteca discretamente. Chegando na porta deu um sorriso vitorioso e correu até os jardins onde as carruagens estavam.

Hogsmeade estava completamente lotada. Poucas pessoas que estavam ali não eram, ou alunos, ou algum tipo de funcionário de Hogwarts sendo, entre eles, professores. Alguns faziam compras e outros apenas passeavam. Rony e Hermione haviam ido passear somente os dois. Adriene e Andrew fizeram o mesmo. Harry, Gina e Sarah ficaram no Três Vassouras conversando e bebendo algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Sarah estava um pouco entediada já que a conversa era mais entre Gina e Harry e ela estava feliz com isso. Resolveu sair e deixar os dois a sós. Sentiu que estava "sobrando".

- Vocês ficam aqui, que eu já volto, tá? – falou e se levantou da cadeira.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Gina começando a desconfiar do propósito da amiga. Sorriu.

- Dar um passeio.

Assim, ela foi pelo caminho principal e ficou olhando algumas vitrines. Andava distraidamente observando o céu e não percebeu que já estava um pouco longe. Quando viu que a rua estava começando a ficar meio deserta, resolveu retornar. Deu meia volta e já ia voltar quando sentiu alguém tapar sua boca e a puxar para um beco escuro. Sarah não conseguia ver quem era e começou a entrar em pânico até que viu os olhos da pessoa que amava. O suficiente para ficar muito feliz. Olhos inconfundíveis. Olhos azuis-acizentados. Olhos que só uma pessoa tinha.

- O que uma mocinha está fazendo sozinha por aqui? – perguntou com sua voz arrastada.

- Esperando para ser raptada por um lindo garoto de olhos azuis e fugir. – respondeu enlaçando os braços no pescoço de Draco.

- Sério? Você aceitaria fugir comigo? – Empolgou-se. Imaginou como seria esquecer as responsabilidades e preocupações e fugir para longe de seu pai com Sarah.

- Com você eu vou pra qualquer lugar.

- Você é linda, sabia? – comentou a olhando e a garota, ruborizada, abaixou a cabeça. Ele apoiou as mãos na parede, na qual Sarah estava apoiada, deixando-a encurralada entre seus braços. Beijou-a suavemente. Ficaram durante alguns minutos assim até escutarem uma voz. Uma voz conhecida chamando por Sarah.

- Sarah! Onde você está?! – Gina gritava procurando pela amiga. – Aí está você! – falou aborrecida ao vê-la. – Bem que desconfiei que estivesse com esse...

- Acho melhor você ficar quietinha, Weasley! – Draco falou tentando se controlar. Não queria brigar com ela perto de Sarah.

- Você não acha nada, Malfoy!

- Weasley, Weasley... Melhor você ficar caladinha ou eu...

- Parem! Por favor, parem. – pediu Sarah. – É melhor irmos embora. As carruagens já devem estar partindo. Draco, você vai depois ou vai por outro caminho, está bem?

- Está bem. Nos vemos à noite?

- Claro, até mais.

Sarah e Gina voltaram para o Três Vassouras, mas não viram ninguém. Foram andando, então, para as carruagens, mas, antes de chegarem, avistaram uma cena muito estranha. Praticamente todas as pessoas estavam paradas olhando, com feições estranhas, para um casebre bem velho e quase imperceptível. Andaram até onde Harry estava e já iam perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando também olharam. Ficaram chocadas com o que viram. Escrito em vermelho na parede da frente do casebre: _Voltarei em breve_. Professor Snape, que também estava em Hogsmeade, se aproximou, passou os dedos no escrito e os aproximou do nariz, procurando saber se era algum tipo de tinta ou coisa parecida. Sua expressão passou de fria para preocupada.

- É sangue. – falou num tom de voz quase impossível de se ouvir, mas o silêncio que estava no local fez com que as pessoas mais a frente entendessem e logo toda a multidão já sabia o que era.

Assustados, começaram a cochichar. Alguns pareciam congelados, outros estavam muito inquietos. Tudo piorou quando Snape abriu a porta da entrada. Ficaram estupefatos ao verem dois alunos de Hogwarts se debatendo completamente perturbados sobre uma grande poça de sangue.

Como num flash, Sarah se lembrou de seu sonho. Sentiu sua vista escurecer e uma leve tontura. Quase caiu, mas Harry a segurou. Ele também estava chocado e, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabia quem havia escrito aquilo. Rony e Hermione, que estavam mais afastados correram até eles. Gina estava completamente paralisada e não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Hermione teve que sacudi-la e gritar pelo seu nome algumas vezes para que ela reagisse. Rony e Harry seguravam Sarah pois, se a soltassem, ela cairia. Draco, que estava bem próximo deles, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, se controlou para não ir segurá-la. Ele tinha certeza, talvez até mais do que Harry, de quem estivera ali.

Snape e Hagrid tentaram segurar os dois alunos, mas não conseguiram. Filch, que também estava lá, e um homem que trabalhava por ali foram ajudar.

- Todos os alunos devem ir AGORA para as carruagens! – gritou Snape enquanto ajudava a levar um aluno. – Hagrid, leve esses alunos agora para o colégio numa carruagem isolada com Filch. – Se precisar, faça-os "dormir".

- Claro, professor. – concordou também assustado com a cena.

Em poucos minutos, todos já estavam nas carruagens voltando para o colégio. Hermione foi com Gina em uma carruagem e os garotos foram com Sarah em outra. Tinham que segurar a menina que mal conseguia abrir os olhos e andar. Rony e Harry estranharam o fato de Sarah estar tão mal. Por mais que todos estivessem preocupados Sarah, que não havia dito uma palavra ainda, parecia estar extremamente afetada com aquilo.

- Ela não passou o que a gente passou nos primeiros anos. Ela não está acostumada. – concluiu Harry errôneo.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, todos pareciam ligeiramente mais calmos. Sarah também estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, mas uma coisa ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça: poderia ter evitado o incidente. Ela pensava que se talvez tivesse contado seu sonho para seu tio ou para outra pessoa poderia ter evitado aquilo. Lembrou-se dos dois alunos que estavam lá. Sentiu-se mais culpada. Correu para dentro do castelo antes de seus amigos, sem que eles vissem.

- Onde está Sarah? – perguntou Gina ao se aproximar de Rony e Harry junto com Hermione.

- Não sei... – falou Rony olhando para trás e não vê-la. – Ela estava aqui agora mesmo.

Sarah correu pelo castelo chorando. Procurou por seu tio, mas não o encontrou. Imaginou que ele estivesse no Salão Principal. Foi até lá. Viu que já havia muitos alunos e preferiu conversar com ele depois. Secou as lágrimas do rosto e se sentou à mesa da Grifinória. Notou que estava de frente para Draco. Eles se entreolharam durante alguns segundos, mas ela desviou o olhar. Não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito. Rony e os outros se aproximaram.

Dumbledore esperava por todos pois já estava sabendo de tudo que acontecera. Precisava falar com os alunos. Ele nunca gostara de esconder nada e queria ter uma conversa séria com todos. O almoço havia sido servido praticamente à toa já que a grande maioria dos alunos não queria comer.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu hoje. – começou a falar ao perceber que ninguém conseguia comer ou esboçar qualquer ânimo. – Pois bem, eu digo para vocês a verdade. Sim, provavelmente quem escreveu aquilo foi Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. – disse Dumbledore. Não que ele tivesse medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort, mas pensou que seria menos chocante para os alunos não se referir a ele pelo nome.

Alguns pareciam já desconfiar que era ele, mas a grande maioria ficou surpresa e assustada.

- Estarão protegidos aqui em Hogwarts por isso não se preocupem. Não há notícias de outros ataques e, se houver, podem ter certeza que comunicarei a vocês. Os dois alunos, Charlotte Huntingdon, 3° ano da Lufa-lufa e Ben Carstairs, 6° ano da Grifinória, que foram atacados, já estão na enfermaria sendo cuidados. Infelizmente, parecem que foram muito afetados psicologicamente e estão em rigorosa vigilância. Gostaria de pedir que os amigos fossem visitá-los. Pode ser bom para eles ver pessoas queridas. É só isso. Quem não deseja terminar a refeição, pode se retirar.

Os alunos foram saindo em meio a conversas e soluços assustados. Hermione e Gina puxaram Sarah para fora sem que os garotos vissem.

- Você sonhou com isso, não foi? – indagou Hermione fixando o olhar em Sarah já sabendo a resposta. Seria lógico já que a menina ficara completamente alterada com a situação.

- Conte para nós. Somos suas amigas. – disse Gina colocando a mão no ombro dela.

- A culpa foi minha... – Ela disse baixinho chorando.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou confusa.

- Se eu tivesse falado para alguém, eu poderia ter evitado. Se eu tivesse contado para o meu tio ele não teria deixado ninguém ir e agora esses dois alunos não estariam como estão. Vocês entendem? A culpa foi minha! Eu poderia ter evitado! – gritou e saiu correndo. Precisava ficar sozinha e, por mais que as amigas só tentassem ajudar, pareciam piorar o que ela sentia.

- E agora, o que nós fazemos? – Hermione perguntou a Gina. Procurava algo que pudesse fazer para ajudar.

- Eu não sei... – resmungou enquanto pensava.

Sarah saiu desesperada pelos corredores. Não tinha idéia de para onde estava indo. Só sabia que queria fugir de tudo e de todos. Agora não chorava mais. Estava com raiva de mais para chorar. Raiva de si mesma. Continuou correndo e parou perto da sala de Dumbledore. Pensou em ir falar com ele, mas desistiu. Sentou-se no chão, apoiada na parede e ficou lá refletindo na sua falsa culpa.


	18. Confusão

**Aprender a Amar**

Confusão

Draco voltou para seu dormitório depois do almoço. Se fosse como antes, agora estaria muito satisfeito com o que havia acontecido em Hogsmeade, mas não estava. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas não estava. Claro que não estava preocupado e muito menos assustado, mas não estava animado como deveria. Ainda mais depois de ver como Sarah ficara com aquilo. Aproveitou que estava sozinho e pegou o caderno que Sarah havia deixado cair pela manhã. Primeiro, hesitou um pouco por saber que poderia ter coisas pessoais, mas a curiosidade era muito maior. Abriu. Na primeira página havia o nome de Sarah bem grande com o desenho de várias borboletas em volta. Virou a página e viu que tinha um poema. Não se interessava por essas coisas, no entanto, não pode evitar em começar a ler. Quando acabou ficou admirado. Não fazia idéia que Sarah escrevia tão bem. Por mais que ele não gostasse de poemas, sentiu uma atração muito forte pelas palavras. Virou novamente a página e leu outro que o impressionou mais ainda. Continuou a ler com uma vontade incrível. Não sentia um interesse por leitura alguma há muito tempo. Cada vez mais se impressionava com as coisas escritas. Palavras cheias de emoção vindas diretamente da alma. Começava a admirar aquela garota mais e mais. Além de sentir-se nos pensamentos da garota, a leitura seria uma ótima forma de distração, até mesmo para esquecer um poucos os problemas.

Sarah continuava sentada no corredor chorando e pensando. Tomava conclusões erradas de que era culpada do que havia acontecido. De repente, levou um susto ao sentir uma mão em seus cabelos. Olhou para cima e viu a professora McGonagall com um sorriso leve e olhar preocupado.

- O que houve querida? – perguntou compreensiva, estranhando a aparência da menina que estava muito abatida. – Suas amigas estão preocupadas com você. Pediram-me para te procurar. O que está acontecendo?

- O que aconteceu foi culpa minha, professora. Eu poderia ter evitado... – completou ao se levantar.

- Venha comigo, vamos ver seu tio. – falou e a levou consigo até a sala de Dumbledore.

Logo estavam em frente à mesa de Dumbledore. O professor estava distraído lendo um livro qualquer e não percebeu a presença das duas. McGonagall tossiu procurando chamar sua atenção.

- Minerva? Sarah? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou um tanto surpreso ao fechar o livro e colocá-lo sobre a mesa.

- Tem uma menina aqui que está muito confusa e enganada. – Minerva disse sorrindo. – Vou deixá-los a sós.

- O que aconteceu, Sarah? – perguntou Dumbledore ao ver Minerva saindo da sala.

- O que aconteceu hoje... – Ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Calma... Não precisa ficar nervosa. Respire fundo e comece de novo. – Era realmente muito paciente. Não era a toa que todos, ou pelo menos a grande maioria, gostavam do diretor.

- O que aconteceu hoje... eu sonhei com aquilo ontem... mas eu não disse pra ninguém...

- E você acha que a culpa é sua? – perguntou enquanto tirava os óculos e colocava sobre o livro que estava lendo antes.

- Eu poderia ter evitado...

- Pare com isso, Sarah. – interrompeu como se não estivesse gostando da conversa. – A culpa não foi sua e eu não quero que você pense assim. Você não poderia ter evitado. O máximo que aconteceria seria que os alunos ficassem perguntando o motivo do passeio ser cancelado, e eu não poderia dizer que foi por causa do sonho de uma aluna, e que as pessoas atacadas fossem outras. E além do mais, quem garantiria que seria durante o passeio? O ataque aconteceria de qualquer maneira. Não fique pensando coisas erradas.

- Talvez o senhor tenha razão. – disse depois de parar para refletir sobre o que escutara. – Talvez eu não pudesse mudar muita coisa mesmo. – Parecia mais conformada. Seu tio estava certo, não poderia se culpar. Teria acontecido de qualquer forma. – Obrigada, tio. É sempre bom conversar com você.

- Eu só estou sendo sincero. Eu sinto que esse seu dom... você não gosta muito dele, não é? Sempre se preocupa e até sofre em certas vezes.

- Às vezes. Hoje por exemplo, eu ia preferir com certeza não ter sonhado com isso.

- Você sabe que esse seu dom só vai se manter se você quiser?

- Sério? Como assim? – indagou confusa.

- Se você não quer esse dom, você pode escolher. Tem uma poção que pode acabar com ele, mas só se você realmente quiser vai funcionar. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – respondeu feliz. – Eu realmente não o quero. – completou decidida. Tinha certeza de que seria muito melhor se não tivesse esse dom. – Eu não consigo deixar que as coisas sigam seu rumo. Eu sempre penso que poderia ser diferente, que eu poderia ter mudado algo. Isso me faz muito mal porque nem sempre isso é verdade.

- Então venha comigo. Só quero um fio de cabelo seu. – Ela rapidamente arrancou esse fio e entregou ao tio. Seguiu-o até um grande armário. Viu que ele pegou um vidrinho com um líquido laranja. – Eu sabia que você iria querer essa poção então já a tinha preparado. – Jogou o fio dentro do vidro e a cor mudou de laranja para vermelho, exalando um aroma diferente. Ele entregou a ela. Sarah o encarou e, rapidamente, bebeu tudo. Sentiu um pequeno enjôo, mas nada demais.

- Agora não se preocupe. Provavelmente ela demorará um pouco para fazer efeito podendo ter o resultado esperado em algumas semanas, mas logo irá parar. – Sorriu ao ver que a sobrinha parecia mais aliviada. Mudou de assunto. – Bom... já que estamos apenas nós dois aqui... – Aproximou-se mais dela. – Como andam as coisas com o senhor Malfoy?

- Como eu poderia dizer? Melhores que antes. – falou com um sorriso sonhador.

- Gostaria que você fosse sincera comigo assim como sou com você. Sincera e direta.

- Está bem. O senhor talvez fique chateado. – falou também se aproximando mais do tio.

- Tente e vamos ver.

- Nos encontramos todas as noites desde o baile. – Corou furiosamente. – Estamos, como posso dizer, juntos.

- Então estão namorando?

- Eu não tinha pensado dessa maneira, mas...sim...estamos namorando. Eu acho...

- Que bom. Portanto que não façam nenhuma besteira. – falou muito sério e a olhou severo. A garota logo entendeu. – É melhor do que ficarem brigando sempre pelos corredores.

- Eu também acho. E não se preocupe, não faremos nenhuma besteira.

- É melhor você ir agora. Seus amigos devem estar esperando.

- Sim. Já vou.

Despediram-se com um abraço carinhoso e Sarah foi para a Sala Comunal ver suas amigas. Lá, Hermione e Gina esperavam ansiosamente por Sarah. Quando a menina chegou, fizeram várias perguntas e ficaram mais aliviadas ao verem a amiga tranqüila. Não seria bom que ela se culpasse por aquilo.

Depois de um tempo conversando, Hermione foi procurar Rony enquanto Gina e Sarah foram para o jardim passear.

- O que será que vai acontecer? – perguntou Gina depois de um tempo em silêncio, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

- Com o que?

- Você-sabe-quem. – falou temerosa olhando em volta, com o olhar de medo. Parecia não esquecer ainda o que acontecera em seu primeiro ano e ainda sentia arrepios pelo corpo quando falava de Voldemort.

- Não, não sei quem. De quem você está falando?

- Não... Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear.

- Há... Esse negócio de não dizer o nome às vezes me confunde. – falou enquanto sentava no chão, seguida por Gina. Um desânimo muito forte bateu em Sarah ao lembrar desse assunto. Suspirou. – Bem... eu não sei. Eu espero que não aconteça nada, mas com aquela mensagem que ele deixou... duvido que não faça alguma coisa de mau. Ele matou meu pai. Se eu pudesse acabava com ele. – Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar a lembrar do pai.

- Deve haver um meio de acabar com ele. – Gina dizia enquanto olhava para o lago. – Acho que apenas Harry pode, mas como, ninguém sabe.

- Eu não entendo muito sobre ele, por mais que me expliquem.

- Então eu vou te contar tudo o que ele já fez. Prepare-se para começar a odiá-lo ainda mais.

Gina começou a contar tudo sobre ele. Sobre seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts quando foi seqüestrada por Tom Riddle, como Voldemort matara os pais de Harry e muitas outras coisas. Por mais que Sarah conhecesse a maldade no mundo dos trouxas, não pôde deixar de ficar espantada. Ela sempre estivera afastada dessas coisas ruins, mas agora estava tudo bem próximo e isso a assustava muito.

Começava a escurecer quando elas voltaram para o castelo. Foram para o Salão Principal, onde todos jantavam. Sentaram-se perto dos seus amigos e, para incômodo de Sarah, Peter estava lá. Irritou-se com o cinismo dele, que estava conversando com Harry e Rony. Sentiu vontade de contar para os amigos o que ele havia feito, mas não teria coragem de fazê-lo. Preferiu voltar-se para Gina e Adriene para conversar, evitando que Peter falasse com ela. Quando terminaram, para sorte de Sarah, Harry a chamou para conversar, não dando chance de Peter se aproximar. Como eles treinariam para o jogo, Harry aproveitou e chamou Sarah para ir antes com ele. Assim poderiam ficar mais à vontade para conversarem. Ela apenas avisou a Gina, que ficou desconfiada, mas nada comentou. No entanto, Sarah não havia reparado que o olhar ciumento de Draco a seguiu até a entrada do Salão fuzilando aos dois.

Quando chegaram no campo, sentaram no banco perto da arquibancada em silêncio. Sarah não entendeu o jeito estranho de Harry, que parecia inquieto. Ia começar a falar algo quando de repente ele começou:

- Tá legal! Eu confesso: gosto de Gina.

- Hã? – Sarah ficou muito confusa com a atitude de Harry, mas muito feliz.

- Eu preciso falar com alguém e a melhor pessoa é você. Eu gosto da Gina e por isso eu terminei meu namoro com Cho. Apesar de tudo eu não consigo falar pra ela.

- Eu fico feliz que confie em mim Harry, mas eu não posso te ajudar nesse assunto. Só você pode resolver isso.

- Mas como? Eu esperava que você me ajudasse. – falou um pouco decepcionado.

- Não é tão difícil. Chame ela para conversar e comente que você deixou de gostar da Cho por causa dela, só que de maneira bem sutil. Você só tem que falar o que você sente e mais nada.

- E se eu falar tudo errado? Gina é uma menina especial e não quero magoá-la. Além do mais ela é irmã do meu melhor amigo. Não sei o que fazer. – Parecia um garoto e sua primeira paixão.

- Não se importe com Rony. Se você mostrar que gosta mesmo de Gina ele vai te apoiar. E eu vou te ajudar. Eu vou pensar em uma coisa bem legal pra vocês dois e depois eu digo, ok?

- Obrigado. Você é uma super amiga. – Agradeceu contente. Queria fazer algo especial para a ruiva.

- Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Disfarçaram quando viram os outros se aproximarem. Sarah estava muito feliz por Gina. Harry então nem conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade por ter dito o que sentia para alguém que iria ajudá-lo.

- Gina, você vai assistir ao treino dos meninos? – perguntou Sarah para amiga que acabara de chegar.

- Claro, você não vai? – Estranhou a pergunta.

- Você esqueceu que eu tenho que estudar? – falou com um olhar _muito_ significativo.

- Claro... – respondeu, entrando na farsa. Havia se esquecido de que a amiga iria se encontrar com Draco. – Como eu pude me esquecer?

- Depois nos vemos então.

- Ok. Temos muito que conversar. – terminou com um olhar desconfiado. Sarah teria que dizer o que havia falado com Harry.

Sarah subiu até o dormitório correndo para se arrumar. Ajeitou os cabelos, pegou a capa e foi ao encontro de Draco. Para surpresa dela, ele ainda não havia chegado. Sentou-se na mesa que ficava em frente à janela. Ficou observando a Lua, que brilhava imensamente, enquanto pensava. Novamente se lembrou do ocorrido em Hogsmeade. Não se sentia preparada para passar por tudo aquilo. Sentiu uma grande admiração por Harry. Imaginou como seria passar por tudo que ele havia passado. Com certeza não poderia suportar com a mesma força e valentia. Ficou feliz por tê-lo como amigo. Ela e Harry se davam muito bem. Talvez por já terem passado por coisas parecidas. A perda do pai e a descoberta do mundo bruxo de forma tão repentina. Uma grande tristeza invadiu seu coração ao lembrar dos alunos que estavam na enfermaria. Como desejava fazer algo para ajudá-los.

No momento em que Draco entrou na sala silenciosamente, viu uma lágrima cair pela face da garota que estava ali. Ficou completamente hipnotizado com a cena da luz da Lua refletida em seus olhos lacrimejados. Caminhou até Sarah sem que ela percebesse e a abraçou por trás. Um abraço muito carinhoso e reconfortante. Imaginou que ela estivesse triste.

- Você demorou hoje. – Ela falou secando o rosto e colocando um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que você estava chorando? Hoje de manhã você também estava muito abatida. Aconteceu algo? – perguntou depois de dar-lhe um beijo. Chegou na sala disposto a pergunta-lhe por que ela estava andando tanto com Harry, mas ao vê-la daquela maneira se esquecera do ciúme que estava sentindo.

- De manhã eu estava daquele jeito porque não havia dormido muito bem e agora... agora me lembrei daquilo que aconteceu em Hogsmeade. Foi tão estranho... Mais do que estranho, foi horrível!

- Você fala como se nunca tivesse visto ataques dele e não é a primeira vez. Há anos coisas assim acontecem.

- Bem... é que... – Sarah havia esquecido de que ninguém sabia a verdade sobre ela. – É como se fosse a primeira vez. Eu estou com medo, você não?

- Eu não sinto nem um pouco de medo. – disse Draco apoiado na parede, de frente para Sarah.

De repente, com aquilo que Draco havia acabado de falar, Sarah se lembrou de tudo que haviam contado sobre ele antes. Coisas que ela havia se esquecido desde que estava com ele. Draco era filho de um seguidor das trevas e provavelmente ele também o era. Lógico que ele não sentiria medo. Pensou em perguntar o que ele pensava sobre aquilo, mas se lembrou do que seu tio havia perguntado para ela e hesitou. Não havia tanta intimidade entre eles para uma pergunta tão pessoal, já que não eram namorados como ela tinha afirmado para o tio antes. Apenas ficavam juntos, sem qualquer compromisso sério que os ligasse. Sarah ficou um pouco decepcionada ao concluir aquilo. Fitou Draco e reparou que ele a olhava um pouco confuso.

- O que houve? Por que você está me olhando com essa cara?

- Você estava muito distraída. Em que estava pensando? – perguntou intrigado.

- Em nada... – falou um pouco desanimada saindo de seus pensamentos confusos e desordenados.

- Mentira. – Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Agora fiquei curioso. Em que estava pensando? Conte-me.

- Draco... o que nós somos? – Resolveu perguntar logo. Não queria ficar mais confusa e nem se iludir. Precisava desse esclarecimento.

- Como assim?

- O que nós somos? É uma pergunta bem simples.

- Parece que nesses dias estamos cheios de perguntas, não? – Disfarçou rindo. Não sabia o que responder. – Acho que... bruxos? – Havia entendido a pergunta, mas não sabia o que responder. Preferiu falar qualquer coisa para ganhar tempo. A pergunta chegara de surpresa, pois ele mesmo não havia parado para pensar naquilo.

- Draco! É sério... Não se faça de bobo que você me entendeu bem.

- Bem... – começou, mas nada vinha em sua cabeça. Falou a única coisa que pensou. – Temos uma grande amizade. – Terminou com um sorriso maroto.

- O que?! Você acha que o que temos é uma amizade? – indagou chateada ao se levantar da mesa e encará-lo com os braços cruzados. – Acho que temos maneiras diferentes de definir a palavra amizade. Você acha que é esse tipo de relacionamento que eu tenho com Rony ou com Harry, que realmente são meus amigos?

- Não, ou pelo menos espero que não. – falou muito sério. Não havia gostado nem um pouco do comentário.

- Você é um grande imbecil, Draco Malfoy. Reveja seus conceitos e o que você pensa para não falar mais besteira!

Sarah foi até a porta pisando duro, tentando controlar sua raiva. Abriu-a, segurando muito forte na maçaneta. Virou-se para Draco, que estava paralisado com sua reação, e falou:

- Eu tenho uma grande amizade com Harry, Rony, Gina e com todos os outros que você odeia. Pode ter certeza de que o que eu tenho com você não é uma amizade. Aliás, eu nem sei mais se eu tenho algo com você. – terminou e saiu da sala batendo a porta com toda a força.

Draco ficou completamente pasmo com a atitude de Sarah. Não saberia explicar exatamente o que acabar de acontecer. Sabia que ela não ficaria muito alegre com sua resposta, mas não imaginou que ela fosse reagir daquela forma.

- Ela pode ser nervosa demais, mas eu sou um idiota completo. – falou para si mesmo.

Sarah estava voltando para a Torre quando resolveu ir para sua sala. Precisava espairecer sem ninguém por perto. Chegando, entrou e sentiu um cheiro muito bom de jasmim. O cheiro do seu próprio perfume. Lembrou-se que havia bastante tempo que não ia para aquele lugar tão seu. Sentou na poltrona e soltou um suspiro triste. Triste e cansado. Tudo andava perfeito demais para ser real. Parecia que nada em sua vida que fosse bom durava muito tempo. Sentiu vontade de escrever em seu caderno, desabafar, mas não se lembrava onde o havia colocado. Imaginou que estivesse guardado no dormitório e não iria até lá apenas para buscá-lo. Aconchegou-se e tentou fechar os olhos para dormir um pouco, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco. Ainda estava nervosa com o que acontecera pela manhã e concluiu que exagerara um pouco com ele afinal, nem ela mesma sabia o que os dois eram. Pensou se talvez tivesse sido melhor assim já que eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos mesmo. Ficou um tempo ali, somente com seus pensamentos, até que se deu conta de que estava ficando um pouco tarde. Resolveu voltar para a Torre. Chegando lá, viu todos na Sala Comunal conversando, como a maioria das noites.

- Onde você estava, Sarah? – perguntou Adriene surpresa ao vê-la. Estranhou já que a garota poucas vezes passava a noite com eles.

- Estava um pouco enjoada de estudar, então fui dar uma volta. – Foi até a escada, mas ao lembrar-se de algo voltou. – A propósito, – Aproximou-se de Harry e lhe estendeu a capa que tirou de dentro da veste. – obrigada. Não vou mais precisar.

Ao ver aquilo, Gina ficou confusa, mas preferiu ficar quieta. Entendeu o que aquilo significava, mas precisava saber o motivo. Ao ver a amiga subir pelas escadas, despediu-se de todos e foi atrás. Quando elas entraram no dormitório e Gina fechou a porta, Sarah se jogou na cama, enfiando a cara no travesseiro e deu um grito abafado. Não precisava mais disfarçar a tristeza e a raiva. Estava com Gina e dela não esconderia nada.

- Agora pode me contar tudinho. – A ruiva disse ao se sentar ao lado da amiga. – O que aconteceu hoje com o Malfoy? Por que vocês brigaram?

- Como você sabe? Sou tão transparente assim? – indagou Sarah sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro.

- Deixe me ver...hum... – falava fazendo cara de quem pensava muito, mas na verdade não fazia esforço algum. – Você está triste e devolveu a capa para Harry, sinal de que você não pretende se encontrar mais com o Malfoy. Ah... e também, quando estávamos voltando do treino, o encontramos. E, sinceramente, ele estava com um péssimo humor.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou com receio, levantando o rosto, já esperando uma briga entre ele e os meninos. Certas coisas pareciam não mudar.

- Nada de mais. A gente estava passando e Andrew, como não consegue se controlar, o provocou, falando que a Grifinória está com o time muito melhor, que iam acabar com a Sonserina e blá, blá, blá. Malfoy, que estava com uma cara péssima, gritou que não estava a fim de brigar e que não queria se irritar com grifinórios idiotas.

- E aí? – perguntou cada vez mais interessada. Draco realmente parecia ter ficado irritado.

- E aí, nada. Ele deu as costas e foi embora. Agora conta por que vocês brigaram.

- Porque ele é um imbecil!

- Isso eu já sei. Mais o que?

- Eu perguntei pra ele o que nós éramos. E sabe o que ele respondeu? Que nos éramos amigos! Eu fiquei tão irritada. Ele não teve sequer a coragem de dizer nada melhor. Eu estava preparada para que ele dissesse tudo, menos namorados, mas falar que nós somos amigos? Isso é demais...

- Eu entendo, mas se você não esperava que ele falasse namorados e nem amigos, o que você esperava? Acho que não tem muitas opções.

- Eu não sei. – Pensou e realmente não poderia haver outra coisa a dizer.

- Você, de uma certa forma está certa, mas foi exagerada. – disse sinceramente, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

- Eu estou tentando negar isso pra mim mesma, mas você tem razão. Eu exagerei. Mas sabe? Acho que o que tinha que acontecer, aconteceu. Foi bom, mas acabou.

- É realmente isso que você esperava ter com ele? Apenas uns beijos e acabou?

- Quer que eu diga a verdade? Não e foi por isso mesmo que eu terminei com ele. Eu esperava mais.

- Eu vou repetir novamente para você: não espere muita coisa dele. Por mais que vocês tenham ficado juntos ele continua sendo um Malfoy. Ele é um sonserino frio, metido e arrogante. Não espere que ele se torne alguém como você. Você é um tipo de pessoa, ele é outro. Dois tipos totalmente diferentes.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu me apaixonei pelo pior tipo? – dizia desanimada. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro da ruiva.

- Nada, minha amiga. O jeito é aceitar. – falou e a abraçou.

- Que droga! Quando as coisas começam a dar certo, tem sempre algo para atrapalhar.

- Tente ficar calma e, principalmente, tente esquecer um pouco essa história – disse. Refletiu um pouco e se afastou do abraço. Colocou a amiga a sua frente. – Aliás, essa é a chance de você descobrir se ele está realmente interessado em você. Se ele te procurar novamente, é porque ele sente algo por você. Aí vale a pena ir atrás dele. Vamos esperar para ver, ok?

- Pode ser. Mas se ele não me procurar mais?

- Aí você vai ter que esquecer ele porque, se ele fizer isso, vai ser porque não gosta de você e não te merece. Pense bem. Você é boa demais pra ele.

- Você tem razão. Obrigada. – Sorriu e abraçou a amiga novamente. Sentia-se ligeiramente mais animada. – Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, sabia? Sem você eu estaria muito mal.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga e não quero te ver triste. Agora vamos dormir que já está na hora e amanhã tem aula.

- Nem me lembre...

Em seu dormitório, Draco, por mais que mudasse de posição e vira-se de um lado para o outro, não conseguia pegar no sono. A voz de Sarah não saía de sua cabeça. Não conseguia esquecer que ela havia praticamente terminado com ele. Não poderia deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Havia chegado até aquele ponto com ela e não desistiria agora. Sabia que queria aquela garota mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Queria sentir o cheiro que só ela tinha e, mais do que tudo, queria beijá-la. Sentia que agora não poderia mais viver sem os beijos daquela menina que há poucos meses atrás parecia tão distante e irritante. Apesar de tudo que sentia, não tinha coragem de pedir para namorá-la. Era um passo para um compromisso mais sério. Um compromisso que ele nunca assumira. Não sabia se conseguiria manter-se preso a alguém. Ficou um tempo pensando em toda aquela confusão que se passava em sua mente até que decidiu pegar o caderno de Sarah para continuar lendo. Precisava se distrair um pouco. Abriu na página onde havia parado e começou a ler os poemas escritos com uma letra muito caprichada. Não havia como não se admirar cada vez mais com o que Sarah escrevia. Continuou a ler os poemas e também havia alguns desenhos no caderno. Alguns passavam uma certa tristeza, outros mais felicidade, mas todos eram muito bonitos. Vendo o que a garota escrevia, sentia-se mais perto dela e aquilo o fazia se sentir bem. Só parou de ler quando era bem tarde e seus olhos teimavam em fechar-se sozinhos. Colocou o caderno embaixo do travesseiro e, em poucos minutos, pegou no sono. Estranhamente, alguns desenhos apareciam em seus sonhos numa confusão de linhas e cores.

A manhã seguinte estava muito fria. Todos estavam com vestes e capas mais grossas. O outono estava realmente rigoroso naquele ano. No Salão, quando Draco viu Sarah chegando, lembrou-se da noite anterior com um certo arrependimento. Ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos. Enquanto Draco parecia apenas olhá-la normalmente, Sarah o fitava com raiva e um pouco de mágoa. Sentou-se de costas para a mesa da Sonserina para evitar olhá-lo novamente. Não precisava daqueles olhos tão belos em cima dela naquele instante.

- O primeiro jogo de Quadribol foi adiantado. Será na próxima quinta-feira. – Harry falou muito animado ao se sentar. Seus olhos brilhavam, estava ansioso.

- E quem vai jogar? – perguntou Sarah desinteressada enquanto remexia uma colher no copo com algo que ela mal sabia o que era.

- Sonserina e Corvinal. – falou Rony com desgosto.

- Ah... – tentou continuar parecendo desinteressada, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar que veria Draco jogar pela primeira vez.

Todos continuaram conversando sobre os jogos que seguiriam. Harry, que estava ao lado de Sarah, esperou até um momento onde todos estavam distraídos e passou, disfarçadamente, um pequeno bilhete para ela. A morena, entendendo que não era para ninguém ver, abriu o bilhete sobre as pernas sem que ninguém percebesse.

"_Preciso que você me encontre hoje à noite na estufa de Mandrágoras. Estou tendo algumas idéias para um encontro com Gina, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Hoje, às 9:00. Tudo bem?"_

Draco, que estava observando Sarah desde a hora que ela havia sentado à mesa, percebeu que Harry havia dado um pequeno papel escondido de todo mundo. Achou muito estranho e uma raiva o invadiu ao ver Sarah sorrir para ele e fazer um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. "_O que será que está acontecendo? Alguma coisa eles estão aprontando..." _pensava muito desconfiado, enquanto se levantava da mesa para ir para a sala de aula. Lembrou-se da vez que os dois saíram sozinhos do Salão. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre eles e precisava descobrir o que era. Não apenas precisava, iria descobrir.

Durante o dia inteiro o rapaz havia ficado distraído nas aulas. Algumas vezes olhava para o professor, mas não prestava a atenção no que estava sendo dito. Ficava apenas lendo o caderno de Sarah. Um estranho interesse despertava dentro de si, impedindo que ele parasse de ler. Sentia-se dentro dos pensamentos dela. Só ao final da última aula do dia percebeu que não vira o dia passar. Guardou o material rapidamente e foi para o Salão Principal sem ser visto por Crabbe ou Goyle. Depois do rápido almoço, voltou novamente para o dormitório. Não havia visto Sarah no Salão e ficara ainda mais desconfiado. Depois de vê-la trocar bilhetes e sinais com Harry, tudo era motivo de desconfiança. Pegou um papel e começou a escrever uma carta para ela.

"_Sarah,_

_gostaria muito de te ver hoje. Na noite passada as coisas não aconteceram como eu esperava. Precisamos nos falar pois ficou um enorme mal-entendido entre a gente e eu não quero que continue assim. Precisamos resolver isso. Te espero na mesma sala e no mesmo horário. Por favor, não falte. _

_Um beijo _

_Draco Malfoy"_

Depois que terminou de escrever, mandou sua coruja entregar a carta. Ficou deitado na cama lendo um livro qualquer enquanto esperava ansioso pela resposta.

Quando Sarah e Gina terminaram os deveres na biblioteca, voltaram para o dormitório para guardar suas coisas e também para procurar o caderno de Sarah. Ela começava a ficar nervosa pois não o achava e não podia pensar na idéia de tê-lo perdido. Sentou-se um pouco na cama para descansar quando escutou batidas na janela. Correu para abri-la e a coruja entrou, pousando na janela.

- Alichino, o que está fazendo aqui? – disse Sarah enquanto fazia carinho no pescoço da coruja que, apesar de estar sempre séria e apressada, parecia muito dengosa e não resistia ao carinho da menina. Deixou cair a carta.

- Essa é a coruja do Malfoy, não é? – Gina perguntou sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Sim. O que será que ele quer? – Pegou o envelope e o olhou. Tentava imaginar o que estaria escrito.

- Você tem alguma dúvida? Ou ele vai terminar tudo ou vai pedir desculpas.

- Eu não quero abrir. Veja você e lê pra mim, ok? – disse entregando a carta para Gina.

- Está bem. – concordou, dando de ombros, e leu a carta toda para Sarah. – Viu? Ele quer fazer as pazes. Detesto dizer isso, mas eu estava enganada. Ele gosta de você.

- Eu não vou. – disse num grande lamento, sentindo seu coração pular, implorando para que ela fosse ao encontro dele. Draco queria fazer as pazes. Significava que ele se importava com ela. Mas lembrou-se de Harry e uma tristeza a invadiu. Já tinha marcado um encontro com o amigo e não poderia desmarcar.

- Por que não?! – Não acreditou. Achava que era o que mais a amiga desejava e agora ela simplesmente ignorava? Parecia confuso demais.

- Eu não posso. Não hoje.

- Por que? Vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Vou. Tenho que... – Nada lhe passava pela mente. Não podia falar a verdade. Tinha que inventar algo, mas era péssima para mentir.

- Tem o que? Não invente desculpas. Nós sabemos por que você não pode ir.

- Como assim? – perguntou com medo de que a amiga desconfiasse do que ela e Harry estavam combinando. Hesitou.

- Você não quer vê-lo hoje porque está fugindo dele.

- É... É isso mesmo... – concordou. – Não estou preparada para vê-lo hoje. Talvez amanhã... – Terminou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Você quem sabe. – falou e foi para o banheiro.

Sarah deitou na cama aliviada. Não gostava de mentir, mas era necessário. Não poderia contar a verdade para Gina. Estragaria toda a surpresa. Pegou um papel e começou a escrever, lutando contra si mesma, contra sua própria vontade e desejo.

"_Draco,_

_não posso te encontrar essa noite pois já tenho um compromisso e não posso adiá-lo. Se você puder me encontrar amanhã, não há problemas. Estarei te esperando. Também acho que devemos resolver isso. Não podemos deixar tudo assim._

_Beijos,_

_Sarah"_

Guardou no envelope e entregou a Alichino, que pegou com o bico e saiu voando pela janela mais séria que antes. Parecia saber o que estava escrito. Sarah agora estava certa de que tinha errado agindo daquela forma com Draco e queria conversar com ele. Ficou um pouco triste por ter feito aquilo, mas, naquele momento, seu encontro com Harry era mais importante. Gina era mais importante. Não sabia quando ela e Harry poderiam ter outra chance de conversarem sem os amigos. "_Eu sinto Draco. Eu sinto mesmo."_ pensou lamentando.

Draco estava muito ansioso em sua cama. Queria logo a resposta de Sarah. Viu sua coruja entrar rapidamente pela janela e pousar em seu braço. Pegou a carta e a abriu.

- COMO?! – gritou furioso ao terminar de ler. – Como assim já tem um compromisso?! Ah, mas eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo!

Deitou para descansar um pouco e pensar no que deveria fazer, mas acabou dormindo. Quando acordou, olhou para o relógio e viu que já se passava das 20 horas. Parou para pensar mais uma vez. Precisava ter certeza do que ia fazer para não bancar o idiota. Não importava. Tinha tomado sua decisão. Ajeitou as vestes, pegou a sua capa de invisibilidade e foi para a Torre da Grifinória. Ficou esperando uns quinze minutos em frente ao quadro até que viu Sarah, com uma capa preta, descendo em passos acelerados as escadas. "_Eu sabia!"_ pensou. Continuou a seguindo até os jardins. Viu que ela estava se direcionando para a estufa de Mandrágoras. Cada vez ficava mais intrigado. Não conseguia imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo ali. Foi então que a viu entrando na estufa e percebeu que havia mais alguém lá. Ficou atônito e se aproximou mais para ver se reconhecia a pessoa. Não conseguiu. Só era possível ver sombras. Uma fúria incontrolável subiu pelo seu corpo. Um misto de raiva e tristeza onde prevalecia a raiva.

- Harry, estava me esperando há muito tempo? – perguntou Sarah tirando a capa, já dentro da estufa de Mandrágoras. Tinha certeza de que ninguém a havia visto. Puro engano.

- Não. Cheguei agora pouco. – falou enquanto sentava e oferecia outra cadeira para ela.

- E então, quais são suas idéias? – Sarah estava muito empolgada, embora estivesse um pouco triste. Poderia estar com Draco naquele momento. Aquele pensamento a torturava.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza, por isso chamei você. Eu quero fazer uma coisa que a deixe muito surpresa. Eu estava pensando em um jantar.

- Claro! Ela iria adorar. Um jantar simples, só pra vocês dois. O mais importante é o que você vai dizer para ela. Eu vou te ajudar em tudo! Vai ser tão lindo! – exclamou Sarah imaginando um milhão de coisas. Estava muito feliz. Sabia que sua amiga, depois de tanto tempo, merecia algo assim.

- Eu sei. Gina é uma garota muito especial, assim como você. – Harry falou com um olhar agradecido.

- Que isso... Sou tão normal como qualquer uma. – Sarah começou a corar.

- Você sabe que não. Você passou por coisas que não é qualquer um que pode agüentar. Qual garota que descobrisse que é uma bruxa, fosse pra um colégio de magia e descobrisse várias coisas sobre sua família que não tinha idéia em pouquíssimos dias reagiria como você, com uma maturidade inacreditável? Não tem pessoas como você.

- Você também passou por muitas coisas que não é qualquer garoto que agüenta. Você é muito forte e corajoso. Eu admiro você como um irmão mais velho.

- Eu também te admiro. – falou sorrindo.

- Nós nos entendemos muito bem, não acha? – disse também sorrindo e ele concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sarah queria entrar em um assunto antes que fossem embora, mas não sabia como. Reuniu sua coragem e começou a falar:

- Harry, o que você acha realmente sobre o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade? Por favor, fale a verdade.

- Eu não tenho certeza. – ficou sério. Estava tão empolgado com seus planos que acabara se esquecendo um pouco dos problemas. – Você disse que me admira, mas não pense que não tenho medo. Estou e com muito. Não sei o que pode acontecer. Pra mim aquilo foi só um aviso.

- Você acha que uma guerra... – começou Sarah. Seus olhos transpareciam o medo.

- Está próxima, bem próxima. – completou com pesar.

- Eu também tenho medo. Não tenho idéia do que pode acontecer.

- É como uma guerra do mundo dos trouxas. Só que as armas são piores, as dimensões são maiores e...

- Resumindo: é bem pior. – interrompeu, concluindo para si mesma.

- Sim. – Harry concordou com o olhar perdido na direção de um vaso de planta vazio. – É bem pior. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou fazer de tudo para proteger você, Gina e todos os outros. Sei que não posso fazer milagres, mas farei o possível.

- Eu sei, Harry. Sabemos que você tem uma grande responsabilidade nas mãos, mas eu confio muito em você.

Sarah lançou um sorriso de confiança para o rapaz, e mais do que isso, um sorriso de incentivo. Sabia que a vida dele não era fácil e que ele precisava de força para encarar os problemas. Abraçou com carinho. Ficaram assim durante um tempo. Ambos estavam precisando de um ombro amigo seguro naquele momento. Harry estava temeroso com a volta de Voldemort e Sarah, como se não bastasse seus problemas com Draco, ainda tinha toda aquela história da guerra que também não saia de sua cabeça. Um entendia a situação do outro muito bem. Haviam passado por coisas muito parecidas. Os dois haviam perdido familiares queridos pelas mãos de Voldemort. Compreendiam-se e a sensação que tinham era de fraternidade mútua. Sarah ficara mais confortada com aquela conversa. Harry lhe passava uma segurança incrível. Agora entendia porque alguns o via como um super-herói. Viam nele uma esperança, assim como ela. Após algum tempo, saíram da estufa ainda abraçados e não perceberam os olhos de alguém queimando em fúria.

Draco poderia explodir naquele momento mesmo. Fúria era pouco para descrever o que estava sentindo ao ver Sarah se encontrando as escuras com alguém. Se era mágoa ou ódio, não sabia. Só sabia que aquilo doía e muito. Jamais poderia ter imaginado que estava sendo traído daquela forma. Muito menos por Sarah. Queria gritar, pular, avançar nos dois, queria matá-los ali mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo apenas queria ir para seu dormitório e ficar sozinho. O que era aquilo que tanto estava incomodando em seu peito? Era algo que ele jamais havia sentido. Ver Sarah abraçando aquela pessoa era algo inexplicável, mas o pior fora reconhecer quem era. "_Potter!?"_ gritou mentalmente. Esfregou os olhos para ter certeza do que via. Arrancou um galho de uma pequena árvore ao lado. Apertou o punho para tentar aliviar um pouco o que estava sentindo, mas não adiantava. Sentiu que seu sangue não corria mais pelo seu corpo e aos poucos seu coração parava de pulsar. Uma enorme pressão subiu para sua cabeça, causando-lhe uma incrível dor. O ódio tomava conta de seu corpo. Daria tudo para pular no pescoço de Harry e furá-lo com seus dedos. Com certeza, com o que estava sentindo, conseguiria. Viu os dois entrarem no castelo e os seguiu, tentando a cada segundo controlar-se.

Harry foi na frente para não despertar suspeitas. Depois de alguns minutos, Sarah começou a subir as escadas para a Torre, mas alguém a agarrou por trás, tapando sua boca. Por um segundo ela pensou que poderia ser Draco, mas o modo agressivo com o qual estava sendo segurada a fez descartar a hipótese, embora fosse realmente ele. Ficou tão assustada que não conseguia pensar em se defender. _"Ah não... Peter!"_ ela pensou vendo a única possibilidade.

Draco a puxou e a levou até um canto mais escuro do corredor mais próximo onde não haveria riscos de Filch ou qualquer outro encontrá-los. Parou e a virou de frente para ele, furioso.

- Peter, eu... Draco?! – indagou Sarah surpresa, com os olhos arregalados. – O que você está fazendo? Você me deu um susto, sabia?

- Você não podia me encontrar hoje porque tinha um encontro com Potter, não é? – Foi se aproximando, encurralando-a na parede, sem piscar ou desviar o olhar cheio de cólera do dela.

- Do que você está falando? – Começava a se assustar. Jamais havia visto o olhar dele daquela forma.

- Não se finja de desentendida! Eu vi! Talvez se eu tivesse escutado alguém falando eu não iria acreditar, mas eu vi! EU VI!

- Você viu o que?! Não tinha nada para você ver. – gritava bem assustada. Draco estava fora do controle e tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer.

- O QUE?! Seus abraços com ele! – Draco estava irritadíssimo. Não podia explicar o que estava sentindo. Não tinha consciência alguma do que falava.

- Que abraços? Apenas um abraço de amigo e nada mais.

- Abraço de amigos? Em um lugar deserto a noite? Eu não sou babaca para cair nessa, Sarah. Eu vi o seu encontro romântico com o idiota do Potter. E não foi a primeira vez! Eu me lembro do dia que você saiu do Salão sozinha com ele. E também tem a noite que você não pôde me encontrar. Eu sabia que você tinha um caso com algum daqueles grifinórios nojentos que você enchia a boca para dizer que eram apenas seus amigos!

- Pare de falar idiotices, Draco. Eu não tive encontro romântico com ninguém! – Começou a chorar pois estava muito nervosa. Draco entendera tudo errado e ela não sabia o que fazer. – Queríamos conversar e nada mais.

- Não minta pra mim, não precisa mais! Eu deveria saber que você não passava de uma qualquer igual as outras. Agora você pode se exibir e fazer o que quiser...

- Olha o que você vai falar, Draco. – sibilou apavorada e também irritada. Sua expressão estava dura.

- É isso mesmo. Pode fazer o que quiser com aquele imbecil do Potter ou com qualquer um que quiser. Ou, se você quiser, talvez com todos de uma vez!

- Cala a boca! – Sarah gritou e, num impulso, deu um tapa na cara de Draco, deixando-o sem reação. – Você é o pior tipo de pessoa que eu conheci em toda minha vida. Eu nunca mais quero ver sua cara estúpida! Eu odeio você! – Chorava compulsivamente e correu escadas acima.

- Eu é que não quero ver sua cara nunca mais! – tentou gritar, mas ela já estava distante.

Sarah voltou correndo para a Sala Comunal, que estava vazia. Agradeceu mentalmente e subiu para o dormitório. Gina e Adriene já estavam dormindo. Sem nem ao menos trocar de vestes, jogou-se na cama e continuou a chorar descontroladamente. Estava muito angustiada. Não estava acreditando que aquilo havia acontecido e que Draco havia dito aquelas coisas para ela. Não conseguia controlar o pranto e para de pensar que, agora sim, tudo havia acabado.


	19. Quadribol e Enfermaria

**Aprender a Amar**

Quadribol e Enfermaria

Draco voltou para seu dormitório, ainda dominado pela fúria. Sentia vontade de quebrar tudo. Goyle e Crabbe já estavam dormindo. Poderia lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável em Harry, mas, apesar de tudo, não conseguia sentir raiva de Sarah. Sentia-se magoado. Nunca sentira aquilo, mas ele sabia. Sabia que gostava muito de Sarah e que ela o havia magoado, o havia traído. Pegou o caderno dela e teve impulso de rasgá-lo, mas hesitou. Poderia ter algo naquele caderno. Respirando fundo, abriu-o e começou a folhear. Olhava página por página procurando algo sobre Harry até que encontrou algo que realmente o havia surpreendido mais do que tudo. Um desenho. Um desenho diferente de todos. Um desenho que ele poderia jurar que já havia visto.

- Sou... sou eu?... – Ele indagou a si mesmo ao ver aquela copia idêntica sobre a folha de papel.

Era como se estivesse olhando em um espelho. Era simplesmente perfeito. O rosto fino, os olhos azuis-acinzentados, o sorriso debochado e o olhar maroto. Não poderia falar que era outra pessoa parecida com ele pois havia seu nome escrito em letras bem desenhadas em verde e detalhes prateados. Do outro lado da folha havia um poema. Não resistiu e começou a ler.

_Gosto de ti pelo que és, gosto de ti pela intensidade que irradias e pela força que devolve. _

_Gosto de ti por essa paz serena que carrega cheio de mistérios._

_Gosto de ti porque em teu coração encontro o calor humano não descoberto por ninguém._

_Gosto de ti porque tudo fizeste sendo somente o que és. Talvez isso seja amor._

Fechou o caderno rapidamente, como se houvesse se assustado com o que vira. Queria negar, mas não podia que aquilo o havia deixado confuso, muito confuso. Contudo, a raiva não o deixava raciocinar corretamente. Cegava-o de maneira incontrolável. Queria acreditar que estava errado, mas era mais fácil acreditar que estava certo e que Sarah realmente o havia enganado. Guardou o caderno entre seu material e foi se deitar. Dormiu depois de um longo tempo pensando em Sarah. O único pensamento que sempre vinha a sua cabeça. Por bem ou por mal, sempre o perseguia.

Sarah não havia dormido a noite toda. Quando viu que o dia estava amanhecendo, se levantou e foi se trocar, afinal, não adiantaria nada ficar na cama. Foi para o banheiro, tomou banho, se vestiu e se olhou no espelho. Estava horrível. Cheia de olheiras e abatida. Decidiu não assistir as aulas naquele dia. Sentou-se no chão e, sem se controlar, começou a chorar.

- Sarah, o que aconteceu? – perguntava Gina batendo na porta trancada.

- Abra a porta, Sarah. – Adriene pediu também batendo na porta.

- Eu já vou. – falou ao se levantar e secar o rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – Gina indagou assustada ao ver a aparência da amiga.

- Não foi nada. Estou me sentindo mal, só isso. – mentiu.

- O que você está sentindo? – Adriene também estava assustada. Nunca havia visto a menina assim.

- Enjôo e náuseas. Não sei... Minha cabeça dói... – Sarah não queria dizer a verdade, então inventou qualquer coisa.

Gina e Adriene a colocaram na cama. Adriene acreditou, mas Gina não. Percebeu que a amiga estava muito triste e desconfiou do porquê.

- É melhor você ir na enfermaria. Você não está bem. – falou Adriene a cobrindo. – Eu tenho que ir pois Andrew está me esperando, mas não vou ficar sossegada sem saber se você está bem.

- Pode ir, Adriene. Eu cuido dela e depois vou para a aula.

- Está bem. Cuide-se, Sarah.

- Então, o que aconteceu de verdade? – perguntou Gina sentando ao lado dela quando Adriene saiu.

- Eu tive uma briga com Draco. – Sarah falou recomeçando a chorar. – Foi horrível, Gina. Ele falou coisas horríveis.

- Você tem que me contar, mas agora temos que ir para a aula.

- Eu não vou assistir às aulas hoje. Vai e depois conversamos.

- Está bem. Daqui a pouco eu volto, mas não fica assim, está bem? – pediu e Sarah concordou imaginando se realmente fosse possível.

Quando Draco viu Gina entrar no Salão sem Sarah sentiu um aperto forte no peito. Sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Procurou não se importar muito, mas não conseguia. Deixar de pensar em Sarah naquele momento era quase impossível. "_Deve estar querendo fazer charme."_ pensou tentando convencer a si mesmo. Assim que viu Gina saindo, se levantou da mesa e foi atrás dela. Esperou chegar até um lugar que não havia ninguém e a chamou.

- Weasley! – Procurou não atrair atenção. Quando ela virou e o viu, a chamou para um canto mais escondido.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou sem nenhuma paciência. Queria bater nele por Sarah.

- Quero que você entregue isso para Sarah. – falou, entregando o caderno para ela.

- Então estava com você? Ela estava procurando, sabia? Não deve ficar com as coisas que não são suas sem permissão. Agora está roubando as coisas dos outros?

- Eu não preciso roubar como você, Weasley. Eu tenho dinheiro. Só estou te pedindo que entregue para ela. Tem uma carta dentro.

- Tudo bem. Por que você mesmo não entrega? – disse procurando saber mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido.

- Porque espero não vê-la mais e você deve saber o porquê.

- Ela só disse que vocês dois haviam brigado e nada mais.

- Então a sua amiga é bem falsa com você. Ela não contou que o motivo pelo qual terminamos foi porque a vi aos beijos e abraços com o seu amorzinho, o imbecil do Potter?

- Como? – Gina ficou sem ação. Não acreditou. – Não pode ser verdade.

- Pois vejo que ela não te contou. Tem que escolher melhor suas amizades, Weasley.

- Você está mentindo. – Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Não estou mentindo, não. Ela não pôde se encontrar comigo ontem porque ela tinha outro encontro. Estava na estufa de Mandrágoras, agarradinha com o Potter. Se não acredita, pergunte para ela mesma. Agora, se ela desmentir, é porque realmente não tem nenhum caráter. – terminou e saiu dando as costas para a ruiva, atônita.

Gina ficou chocada com o que tinha escutado. Não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar. Preferiu não fazer nada. Foi para a aula e falaria com Sarah depois. Enquanto isso, Draco sentia um remorso terrível, mas não podia dizer que tinha se arrependido. Tinha dito aquilo mais por simples despeito do que para prejudicar Sarah, embora soubesse que aquilo a iria prejudicar e muito.

Ao final das aulas, Gina nem ao menos foi para o Salão Principal almoçar. Precisava falar com Sarah. Foi para a Sala Comunal e subiu as escadas correndo até o dormitório. Abriu a porta e viu Sarah sentada na cama lendo um livro.

- Malfoy pediu para que eu te entregasse isso. – falou muito séria e entregou o caderno.

- Estava com ele? Como ele conseguiu pegar se eu não dei para ele?

- Não sei, mas ele falou que tem uma carta dentro.

Ficaram em silêncio. Gina queria falar, mas não conseguia. Sua voz ficava presa na garganta. Quando sentiu que ia começar a chorar resolveu falar logo.

- Sarah, é verdade o que o Malfoy falou?

- E o que ele falou? – indagou, se levantando da cama e ficando de frente para Gina. Supôs o que seria com temor.

- Ele disse que vocês terminaram porque ele havia visto você e Harry na estufa ontem a noite juntos e sozinhos. Isso é verdade?

- Gina, – começou Sarah ao ver que ela começava a chorar. – é verdade, mas não é bem assim como ele falou.

- Então como é?! – indagou elevando o tom de voz.

- Nós nos encontramos ontem à noite, sim. Mas não foi nada demais.

- Como você pôde? – Afastava-se aos poucos dela. – Eu não acredito. Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga.

- Não é nada disso do que você está pensando!

- Então me diga o que aconteceu e por que vocês se encontraram! – gritava.

- Bem... – Sarah queria dizer a verdade, mas não poderia. Não queria estragar a surpresa que Harry estava preparando tão animadamente. Não sabia o que fazer. – Não foi nada demais, apenas conversamos. – terminou de cabeça baixa já sabendo que Gina não acreditaria.

- Como eu pude confiar em você? Você é uma traidora, eu odeio você!

- Não diga isso, Gina. Eu não traí você! – Sarah também começou a chorar. – Por favor, não diga isso.

- Nunca mais quero falar com você, traidora! – gritou e saiu do dormitório batendo a porta.

Sarah sentou-se na cama, começando a chorar ainda mais. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, o ataque em Hogsmeade, depois, a discussão com Draco e agora a briga com Gina. Parecia que o mundo estava caindo em sua cabeça. E mal sabia Gina que tudo que Sarah estava fazendo era por ela mesma. Pegou o caderno e procurou a carta de Draco, que estava na página onde havia o desenho dele. Abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

"_Wynette,_

_não pense que aquilo que aconteceu foi uma simples briga e que depois resolveremos tudo. Na verdade, foi bom que tenha sido assim pois a qualquer hora isso iria acontecer mesmo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu acabaria terminando com você, então, não vejo motivo para lamentos. Simplesmente temos que esquecer. Enquanto ao seu caderno, o achei na biblioteca no chão no dia do passeio a Hogsmeade. Ia devolver, mas acabei me esquecendo. Você desenha e escreve muito bem, mas imagino que tudo seja, de uma certa forma, mentiras, afinal, alguém como você não sabe falar a verdade, não é? Além do mais, que tipo de pessoa você é? Ficar com o garoto que sua amiga ama? Fique bem com seu namoradinho._

_Atenciosamente e adeus, _

_D. M."_

Agora sim Sarah estava a ponto de morrer de tristeza. Nada mais lhe faltava para piorar seu ânimo. Pensava que tudo que havia tido com Draco era uma simples ilusão e que ele nunca a havia levado a sério. Ele não tivera ao menos um pouco de consideração e ela também não deveria ter, por mais que fosse difícil. Enxugou as lágrimas que antes corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Pegou um pedaço de papel perdido entre suas coisas. Escreveria uma carta e colocaria um ponto final definitivo naquela história.

Draco estava deitado na sua cama, muito pensativo. Pensando na única pessoa que conseguia habitar seus pensamentos quase vinte e quatro horas por dia, por bem ou por mal. Tentava imaginar como Sarah estaria naquele momento quando uma coruja entrou pela janela, deixou uma carta cair sobre seu peito e logo saiu voando pelo mesmo lugar que entrou. Surpreendido, o garoto abriu o envelope e reconheceu a letra rapidamente. Pensou em amassar a carta e jogá-la fora sem nem ao menos ler, mas algo mais forte o impedia.

"_Malfoy,_

_pouco me importa se o que tivemos foi ou não importante para você porque pra mim foi. Porém, se você prefere acreditar no que você viu, o que não foi nada de mais, tudo bem, não me importo. Eu sei o que eu fiz e não foi nada de mais e falei para você, mas você prefere não acreditar em mim. Se você realmente é dessa maneira, eu só sinto por você, porque eu não estou perdendo nada._

_De quem espera não te ver nunca mais,_

_Sarah, ou como você prefere, Wynette._

_P.S.: Obrigada por ter estragado minha amizade com a Gina, sendo que, nesse momento, era a única coisa que realmente poderia me animar. Realmente estou muito agradecida"_

Draco sabia que Sarah estava furiosa e extremamente infeliz e não precisaria olhar em seus olhos para ver. Suas palavras estavam cheias de raiva e mágoa. Naquele momento, começou a duvidar se tudo tinha acontecido como ele realmente pensava, senão, ela não agiria daquela maneira. Tentou não dar importância a esses pensamentos confusos, mas não conseguia. Queria saber o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas tinha medo. Medo de saber que estava errado e que havia a magoado sem motivo.

Sarah resolveu ir para sua salinha secreta. Pegou uma capa, porque estava muito frio, e foi. Quando passou pela Sala Comunal, viu Gina sozinha sentada em uma poltrona. Olhou-a, mas ela desviou o olhar com furor. Continuo andando, procurando não olhar para o rosto de ninguém. Foi por um caminho mais curto que passava perto das masmorras da Sonserina, mas nem havia percebido. Não conseguia esquecer que, além de ter perdido Draco, havia perdido a amizade de Gina. E tudo por tentar ajudar alguém. Tentou se controlar com a idéia de que depois que Harry fizesse sua tão esperada surpresa, Gina ficaria sabendo de tudo, mas não conseguia. A tristeza estava demasiadamente forte. Forte demais para ela conseguir controlar. Começou a chorar novamente. Mesmo com o corredor vazio, ficou de cabeça baixa para que não a vissem daquela maneira. Caminhava rapidamente enquanto suas lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto.

Draco chamara Crabbe e Goyle para irem ao jardim. Precisava esquecer Sarah e ficar no dormitório deitado com aquela carta na mão não ajudaria. Os três estavam andando pelo corredor quando Draco viu Sarah passar por eles de cabeça baixa. Ela não o havia visto até que Crabbe comentou alto:

- Grifinórias idiotas não deveriam ser permitidas a andar nesse corredor. Suja o ambiente. – E riu junto com Goyle.

Sarah levantou a cabeça enxugando as lágrimas e olhou para trás. Draco ficou sem reação ao vê-la tão abatida. Nunca tinha visto-a daquela maneira. A garota sentiu sua tristeza aumentar mais ainda ao ver o loiro e Draco podia ver aquilo refletido nos olhos dela. Aqueles olhos que ele tanto adorava, antes sempre vivos e brilhantes, mas naquele momento estavam mortos, quase vazios. Draco estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Um monstro. Sarah, sem saber o que fazer, deu as costas e continuou seu caminho em passos apressados. "_Deve ter passado por aqui de propósito só para eu vê-la chorando."_ pensou tentando não ligar para a culpa que sentia.

A Sala Comunal estava vazia quando Sarah voltou. Subiu direto para o dormitório. Gina e Adriene já estavam dormindo. Colocou a camisola e foi dormir, ou pelo menos tentar.

Quando acordou naquela manhã simplesmente congelante, Adriene ainda dormia, mas Gina não estava ali. Já deveria estar acordada. Então, Sarah arrumou-se e desceu. Lá, encontrou Rony e Harry conversando.

- Bom dia, Sarah! – cumprimentou Rony e Harry animados como sempre. Esses sim, juntos, nunca pareciam ter problemas.

- Bom dia. – Tentou parecer animada também, mas não conseguiu.

- Está melhor? – Harry perguntou ao dar um xeque-mate em Rony. Com o passar do tempo ficara bom em xadrez. Sarah balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação sabendo que era mentira.

- Harry já me contou tudo sobre Gina e o que ele pretende fazer. – Rony comentou num tom de voz mais baixo, como um segredo.

- É verdade. Senta aqui. – Harry disse mais alegre que antes. Esse assunto sempre o empolgava.

Sarah se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Harry. Ficaram conversando um tempo sobre várias coisas e principalmente sobre quadribol e o próximo jogo até que Hermione desceu.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – Ela cumprimentou e se sentou ao lado de Rony. Beijaram-se. Pareciam tão felizes. Sarah sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Desejava estar tão feliz quanto eles.

- Hermione também já sabe. – Harry comentou com um sorriso e Hermione sorriu.

- E quando vai ser? – Sarah indagou tentando mostrar também empolgação.

- Eu espero que o mais rápido possível.

- Eu também. – falou Sarah mais para si mesma. – Harry, aconteceu uma coisa e você precisa...

Sarah ia contar o que havia acontecido quando escutou Gina entrando na sala. A ruiva encarou um por um e quando chegou em Sarah, quase a fuzilou com um simples olhar. Sorriu, tentando mostrar uma superioridade e esconder a chateação.

- Harry, – começou a falar. – eu fiquei sabendo do seu novo namoro, parabéns! Claro que não foi pela Sarah, foi por outra pessoa. Ela não é minha amiga de verdade, não me conta nada. Mesmo assim parabéns para os dois. Espero sinceramente que vocês sejam muito felizes. – terminou com um sorriso sarcástico e subiu as escadas para o dormitório deixando todos de queixo caído com sua atitude. Somente Sarah não havia ficado surpresa. Sabia que a menina faria algum comentário maldoso.

- O que houve, Sarah? – perguntou Harry confuso. Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Isso que eu ia falar. – Tentou controlar o choro. – Alguém viu a gente ontem na estufa conversando, mas inverteram a história totalmente e contaram para Gina. Agora ela pensa que eu e você temos alguma coisa. – Sarah explicou, mas preferiu omitir a pessoa que contara.

- Mas por que você não explicou para ela?

- Eu não quero estragar a surpresa e também eu não saberia o que dizer, como explicar.

- Mas não é justo. – falou Hermione, inconformada. Levantou-se da poltrona. – Ela está pensando uma coisa errada de vocês.

- Mas é melhor não falar nada. Pelo menos até Harry fazer essa surpresa. Depois fica tudo resolvido. Por favor...

- Não é justo. – disse Rony insatisfeito. – Agora vão para a aula. Eu tenho que pegar meus cadernos lá em cima e depois eu desço.

Concordaram e foram para o Salão Principal, com exceção de Rony que, na verdade, esperaria ali pela irmã. Não permitiria que aquele mal entendido continuasse. Até porque, do jeito que as coisas estavam, Gina poderia não querer mais falar com Harry e não teria maneira dele se aproximar, muito menos dizer o que sentia. Ao vê-la descer, correu em sua direção e a puxou pelo braço até a lareira.

- O que você quer, Rony? – perguntou irritada, se soltando dele.

- Que palhaçada é essa que você está fazendo, hein? Você realmente acha que Sarah e Harry têm alguma coisa?

- Pois foi o que me contaram.

- Então essa pessoa é uma mentirosa, imbecil ou, no mínimo, exagerada, muito exagerada. Eles dois se encontraram sim ontem a noite e eu sabia. E foi por sua culpa.

- Culpa minha?! Essa é boa! – Ria debochada. Não queria escutar o irmão que com certeza defenderia Sarah.

- O máximo que aconteceu entre os dois foi um abraço de agradecimento e sabe por quê? Porque Sarah está ajudando Harry a te fazer uma surpresa!

- O que?! – Gina indagou confusa e incrédula. Não entendeu.

- Isso mesmo! Harry queria fazer uma surpresa pra você e Sarah o estava ajudando e é assim que você paga a ela? Magoando-a? E o pior é que ela não queria que a gente falasse pra você antes para não estragar o que Harry está preparando, mesmo sofrendo com as coisas que você disse.

- Eu não acredito... O que foi que eu fiz? – Estava completamente arrependida por ter sido tão impulsiva. Nunca desconfiaria daquilo.

- Uma grande burrada, foi isso que você fez. E agora você vai consertar isso.

- É claro! Eu já vou! – falou e saiu correndo para fora da Sala Comunal atrás da amiga. Precisava pedir desculpas.

Gina não conseguiu falar com Sarah durante todo o dia. A noite foi para o dormitório esperar a amiga e, para sua surpresa, ela estava lá. Entrou no quarto vagarosamente, um tanto envergonhada, e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Sarah, me desculpe. – A ruiva começou a falar olhando para os próprios pés que se moviam nervosamente sem ritmo. – Eu não sabia... – Não conseguia falar e começou a chorar. Lembrou-se do que tinha dito para a amiga. Tinha sido muito cruel. – Rony me falou o que aconteceu. Eu não sabia o motivo pelo qual você e Harry haviam se encontrado. E quando eu perguntei, você não me explicou, deu uma desculpa qualquer, eu fiquei com muita raiva. Pensei outra coisa e... eu estou muito arrependida... Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. – Levantou a cabeça que antes estava baixa. – Então não está mais zangada comigo? – Sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro que não! – Abraçou-a cheia de afeto. – Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu fui uma idiota.

- Vamos esquecer isso. – disse com o coração mais leve por ter feito as pazes com Gina, mas algo ainda a incomodava mais.

As duas ficaram alguns minutos abraçadas até que Sarah comentou chorando:

- Foi um abraço assim que eu e Harry demos e nada mais. Draco não consegue entender isso.

- Ah amiga... O que estava escrito na carta?

- Leia você mesma. – falou e pegou a carta que estava em cima da cama, dando a Gina.

Logo que terminou de ler, Gina suspirou fundo e deu um outro abraço na amiga. Podia sentir que ela estava sofrendo muito. Estava em seus olhos tristes que brilhavam apenas pelo reflexo das lágrimas. Logo Sarah, que sempre estava feliz, brincando, rindo e ajudando os outros, precisava de ajuda. Uma ajuda que ninguém podia dar a não ser a vida mesmo. A vida que parecia tão injusta com a garota.

- Não fique assim. – Não suportava ver Sarah tão triste e desanimada. – Logo vai estar com outra pessoa melhor que o Malfoy.

- Eu não quero alguém melhor que ele. Eu quero somente ele.

A quinta-feira havia chegado e todo o colégio já estava agitado. O campeonato de quadribol ia começar. Quando Draco, que estava conversando com o goleiro do time da Sonserina, viu que Sarah e Gina haviam entrado juntas e conversando normalmente, sentiu um grande alívio. Não queria causar nenhum mal entre as duas. Os últimos dias haviam sido tão turbulentos que ele quase esquecera do jogo. Só não conseguira esquecer por causa do resto do time paranóico falando em seu ouvido.

Poucos minutos depois do almoço, os alunos já se encontravam nas arquibancadas. O jogo entre Sonserina e Corvinal, que por mais que não tivesse sido longo, fora muito emocionante e terminou quando, com um sorriso triunfante, Draco anunciara que havia pegado o pomo. Sarah deu um pequeno sorriso muito bem disfarçado ao ver que ele ganhara o jogo. Apenas Gina havia percebido. Ele a olhou profundamente ainda com o sorriso no rosto, mas desviou o olhar quando o resto do time veio falar com ele. Ela suspirou desviando o olhar do campo. Ele suspirou de onde estava em meio a sonserinos enlouquecidos. Não queria estar ali. Queria estar onde a dona dos olhos verdes mais perfeitos do mundo estava.

Na volta para o castelo, Sarah tivera uma idéia. Levou Gina até sua salinha. A ruiva ficara encantada com o local que não sabia que existia. Ficaram conversando sobre o jogo e principalmente sobre Draco até a noite, quando voltaram para o dormitório.

O jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-lufa fora bem parecido com o do dia anterior. Durante todo o jogo, Grifinória visivelmente mantinha vantagem sobre a outra casa e terminou com Harry pegando o pomo.

Sarah e Gina foram para os jardins logo depois. Conversavam sobre o Natal que estava se aproximando e, com ele, o frio. O lago já estava congelando e as montanhas e serras que havia em volta do colégio já estavam virando cinza-gelo.

- Eu nem acredito que vamos passar o primeiro Natal juntas! – Gina falava muito feliz abraçando a amiga. – Vai ser maravilhoso! As férias vão ser maravilhosas. Todos os meus irmãos vão pra minha casa.

- Vou ver todos os Weasleys juntos. – comentou imaginando a cena. – Vai ser muito legal. Eu queria ter uma família grande como a sua.

- E você tem. A minha família também é sua família agora, se esqueceu?

- Obrigada. – sorriu. De uma certa forma era verdade.

Era bom pensar que tinha uma amiga como Gina e que a família dela era como sua própria família. Há menos de um ano tinha apenas uma mãe. Agora tinha duas mães, um pai, um tio, muitos irmãos e amigos. As coisas tinham mudado. Mudado não, melhorado. Mas, além de tudo, ela tinha alguém a quem amar, mesmo que naquele momento estivesse sofrendo por esse amor.

As meninas acordaram cedo com o barulho que vinha da Sala Comunal. Arrumaram-se e desceram. Repararam logo na euforia presente na sala lotada de alunos. Todos falavam com Harry, Rony, Andrew e resto do time, dando-lhes sorte, dicas e tudo mais para o jogo. Uma menininha do primeiro ano passou entre todos e entregou um trevo de quatro folhas para cada um.

- É para dar sorte. – ela falou com sua voz tranqüila e sorriu muito doce. Todos se encantaram.

- Obrigado. – agradeceram numa única voz e colocaram por dentro do uniforme. Qualquer coisa que pudesse os ajudar seria bom.

Desceram para o Salão Principal. Realmente não era só na Sala Comunal da Grifinória onde estavam nervosos. Naquela manhã, os alunos estavam realmente mais histéricos e nervosos que nos outros dias. Era a final do campeonato de quadribol. Grifinória X Sonserina sempre era o jogo mais animado e, principalmente, mais disputado que qualquer outro, sem falar em demorado. Conversavam e faziam apostas secretas de qual casa ganharia ou qual apanhador pegaria o pomo.

Pelas dez horas da manhã a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de quadribol. Muitos estudantes e professores tinham binóculos para ver melhor a partida. Sarah e Gina preferiram ficar mais afastadas de Hermione e Adriene para poderem conversar mais à vontade.

Madame Hooch fora convidada para ser juíza do jogo. Estava parada no centro da quadra esperando os dois times. Logo eles entraram. Um em cada lado. Draco de um lado, Harry de outro. Encaravam-se com raiva e com certo deboche.

Draco entrou na quadra um pouco mais nervoso que das outras vezes afinal, Sarah estaria vendo o jogo. A procurou com o olhar discreto e quando a viu tentou disfarçar um sorriso que teimava em surgir. Pela primeira vez não jogaria simplesmente para competir com Harry diretamente. Jogaria para mostrar a Sarah que ele era melhor que Potter.

Sarah o achara especialmente mais bonito naquele dia. Talvez fossem os finos raios de Sol que ultrapassavam as densas nuvens e faziam surgir um brilho diferente no rapaz. Sentiu falta dele. Uma saudade incontrolável. Lembrou de seus abraços tão calorosos e de seus beijos. Precisava dele ainda.

- Quero um jogo limpo. – Madame Hooch disse olhando diretamente para o time da Sonserina. – Montem nas vassouras, por favor.

Então, depois de dar todas as ordens, ela puxou um silvo forte no seu apito de prata. Fora dada a partida.

"A goles começa na posse de Sonserina. Lembrando a todos que essa é a final, como sempre, entre Sonserina e Grifinoria."

Teo Boot estava narrando a partida mais do que animado, histérico.

"A goles é rebatida ferozmente por Andrew Canan. Os dois times estão jogando com força total. Mila Bulstrode tem a posse da goles e sai correndo, digo, voando. Ela vai marcar. PONTO PARA SONSERINA!"

A torcida de Sonserina se encheu de berros.

"Sonserina começa bem e já tem a posse da goles. Johnny está indo em direção ao gol, mas foi impedido por um balaço rebatido por Bruce Leto da Grifinória. Boa jogada! Grifinória tem a posse da goles e Joe Cardim marca!" Teo continuava narrando enquanto a torcida da Grifinória ia a loucura.

Draco e Harry se mantinham fora do alcance de todos. Sobrevoavam a procura do pomo que não aparecia. Um balaço veio em direção a Harry, mas James Foster chegara a tempo para rebate-lo.

O jogo começava a ficar um pouco cansativo. Grifinória mantinha uma grande vantagem sobre Sonserina. Marcava ponto atrás de ponto. Draco começava a ficar irritado com aquilo. Se soubesse que o time estava tão ruim ele mesmo o teria treinado. Precisava ganhar. Tinha que ganhar. A situação começava a piorar quando um balaço atingiu a cabeça de Antony Houaiss, o goleiro da Sonserina. Enquanto ele estava um pouco tonto devido a pancada, Grifinória marcava mais e mais pontos. Foi quando Draco viu o pomo de ouro passar por trás de Harry. Mergulhou entre todos atrás da bolinha veloz. Harry, ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, também foi. Os dois, cabeça a cabeça, deram várias voltas em torno do campo atrás do pomo que parecia estar mais rápido do que nunca. "_Eu tenho que pegar o pomo!"_ Draco pensava. Deu uma olhada muito rápida para a arquibancada e viu Sarah que parecia estar muito aflita. "_Eu vou ganhar, Sarah. Eu vou ganhar e você vai ver quem é melhor. Eu ou o Potter!"_ pensava enquanto olhava para a garota, pressionando a si mesmo.

O pomo estava bem próximo dele e, quando estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância, um balaço atingiu em cheio sua vassoura fazendo com que ela rodopiasse algumas vezes. Perdendo a direção e o equilíbrio, Draco caiu direto no chão, perdendo os sentidos. Harry aproveitou o momento e foi a procura do pomo, mas não o encontrou. Madame Hooch se aproximou do rapaz desmaiado e abriu sua mão que estava sobre o corpo e tirou o pomo.

Harry desceu com a vassoura furioso junto com Rony que não sabia se ficava chateado por Draco ter pegado o pomo, ou se ria por ele ter desmaiado.

"Malfoy pega o pomo, fim de jogo! Mas esperem, o placar diz que Grifinória tem duzentos e cinqüentas pontos enquanto que Sonserina, mesmo tendo pegado o pomo tem apenas duzentos e quarenta. VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA POR DEZ PONTOS!! DEZ PONTOS DE DIFERENÇA!!"

Teo gritou finalizando o jogo e a torcida da Grifinória berrou histericamente enquanto que a torcida da Sonserina se enchia de lamentos.

Quando Sarah viu Draco desmaiado no chão entrou em pânico. Não sabia o que fazia. Correu descendo as arquibancadas junto de Gina sem pensar se alguém fosse perceber sua preocupação. Havia uma grande multidão que impedia que elas passassem. A maioria parabenizava o time da Grifinória. Sarah queria realmente ver Draco, mas também tinha uma grande parte de pessoas em volta dele. Seria impossível se aproximar. Resolveu ir falar com seus amigos ao ver que ele já estava recebendo cuidados da enfermeira. Depois daria um jeito de vê-lo.

Logo depois, na Sala Comunal, uma grande festa aconteceu. Todos comemoravam a vitória da Grifinória. Havia muita comida e bebida. Rony e Harry pareciam exagerar um pouco no vinho. Sarah foi para o dormitório inventando uma falsa dor de cabeça, mas Gina continuou na festa escutando Harry, que se exibia. Chegando lá, deitou na cama e começou a chorar. Queria muito ver Draco. Começou a imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido e se ele tinha se machucado muito. Precisava saber como ele estava, mas sabia que não poderia vê-lo por dois motivos. Primeiro, desconfiariam da presença dela na enfermaria e segundo, ele mesmo não queria vê-la e esse era o motivo que mais a machucava. Foi então que teve uma idéia. Sem que ninguém percebesse, entrou no dormitório de Harry e procurou pela capa de invisibilidade que tinha devolvido. Quando a achou, colocou por debaixo da roupa e voltou para o dormitório. Assim que desse onze horas, a hora em que todos iam para seus dormitórios, iria ver Draco. Ninguém a veria, muito menos ele. E ela o fez. Quando o relógio deu onze horas em ponto, sem nem ao menos avisar Gina que já dormia, desceu para a Sala Comunal que estava vazia. Viu uma bagunça terrível. Copos e papéis pelo chão, as poltronas fora do lugar e pratos espalhados. A vitória da casa parecia tê-los alegrado de verdade. Cobriu-se com a capa e saiu em direção a enfermaria.

Draco acordou com sua cabeça doendo muito. Poderia gritar de tanta dor. Olhou em volta e viu que estava na enfermaria. Ao se lembrar que havia pegado o pomo ficou muito feliz. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo estava dolorido demais para qualquer esforço. Preferiu continuar deitado. Queria muito saber o que Sarah estava pensando. Será que ela havia finalmente entendido que ele era melhor que Harry? Não queria pensar nele, mas era algo incontrolável. O ciúme que sentia era incontrolável. Foi então que escutou passos. Não poderia ser Madame Pomfrey pois esta dormia um sono muito pesado do outro lado da enfermaria e não havia mais ninguém ali. Viu, como por um encanto, um pouco afastada de sua cama, Sarah aparecer tirando uma capa de invisibilidade e se aproximar. Sem saber o que fazer fechou os olhos e fingiu que ainda dormia.

A garota ficou bem acalmada ao ver Draco dormir tranqüilamente sem machucados. Colocou sua capa no pé da cama e se aproximou mais. Viu uma perna dele enfaixada, mas não deveria ser nada demais. Uma sensação muito boa invadiu seu coração. Queria poder abraçá-lo. Passou a mão delicadamente sobre o rosto do rapaz, que por sua vez, também sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa por senti-la novamente. Estava muito feliz por ter Sarah ali, apesar de tudo. Também queria abraçá-la, mas não poderia.

- Você é um idiota... – Sarah disse baixinho próxima de seu rosto. – Por que você não acredita em mim? – continuou, pensando que ele dormia. Uma lágrima caiu.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele e beijou docemente seus lábios. Draco, que tentava se controlar, não resistiu. Envolveu os braços na cintura da garota puxando-a para mais perto e tentou beijá-la, mas ela, assustada, se afastou.

- Draco! O que vo...você está fazendo acor...acordado? – perguntou gaguejando ainda com o coração palpitando rapidamente.

- Eu estava dormindo, mas você me acordou. – mentiu com o velho sorriso debochado. Disfarçava, mas seu coração pulava dentro do peito pela alegria que sentia. – E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu fiquei preocupada e vim ver se você estava bem. – disse corando.

- Já viu que estou ótimo. Pode ir. – falou com um pouco de desprezo impulsivo. Arrependeu-se. Não queria agir assim.

Sarah pareceu ficar magoada com aquilo e ele percebeu. Quem não ficaria chateado por receber um tratamento daqueles? Para não criar um clima chato começou a falar, puxando assunto.

- Gostou da vitória da Sonserina? Seus _amiguinhos_ ficaram muito tristes? – perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso. Pensara ingenuamente que havia ganhado.

- Não. Ninguém ficou triste já que a Grifinória venceu. – respondeu com um sorriso maior que o do rapaz.

- Como?! Eu peguei o pomo! – falou surpreso e um pouco irritado.

- Mas Grifinória já estava na frente. Duzentos e cinqüenta a duzentos e quarenta. – Sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Não é possível! Há... que ódio! Eu mesmo vou treinar aqueles idiotas ano que vem! – exclamou furioso e deu um soco no colchão.

- Não grita. – Sarah ordenou, reprovando-o. – Madame Pomfrey pode acordar.

- Essa daí não acorda nem se um dragão cair na cabeça dela. – comentou ainda irritado. – Ainda por cima ronca. Parece uma coruja asmática. Vou ter pesadelos com os roncos dela.

- Coitadinha... – Sarah ria com as reclamações do garoto tão rabugento. – Não desconte sua raiva nela.

- Então fique aqui para você ver se não é assim. – falou desejando que ela realmente ficasse ali com ele.

- Eu tenho que ir. Está ficando tarde. – disse, mesmo querendo ficar também. Levantou-se e pegou a capa.

- Não. – Ele segurou sua mão, impedindo que ela fosse. – Por favor, não vai embora. É um saco ficar aqui sozinho. Ninguém vem me ver e a única coisa que eu posso fazer é dormir.

Sarah não poderia negar nada para ele. Aceitou ficar. Sentou-se novamente na cama e ficou ali conversando com o rapaz sobre o campeonato e os jogos. Nada que os interessasse realmente. Nada sobre os dois. Não conseguiam falar sobre o que realmente queriam. Sobre o que aconteceu na noite que Draco viu Sarah com Harry. Conversavam simplesmente para um se manter ao lado do outro. Depois de um tempo, não havia mais o que dizer e ficaram em silêncio. Cada um olhando para um lado já que não tinham coragem para se encarar. Sarah decidiu ir embora. Estava ficando envergonhada com aquela situação.

- Agora eu preciso muito ir. Não posso ficar aqui com você.

- Por que? O idiota do Potter está te esperando para um encontro? – falou, sem pensar, com raiva por não poder ficar mais com ela e logo se arrependeu. Não conseguia entender por que sempre agia como um burro.

- O único idiota é você. – disse depois de fitá-lo com pesar. Arrependeu-se profundamente de ter perdido seu tempo com ele. Pegou a capa e foi embora.

- Eu sou um imbecil! Por que eu tinha que ter dito aquilo? – gemeu com raiva de si mesmo.

Depois que Sarah foi embora, ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Ficou pensando. Lembrou-se do que ela havia dito quando pensava que ele estava dormindo. Ela não diria aquilo se o tivesse enganado. Lembrou-se do que vira naquela noite, confirmando para si mesmo que não havia sido nada demais. Concluiu, então, que realmente tudo tinha sido um mal entendido. Decidiu que iria falar com ela e pedir desculpas. Não podia mais ficar longe dela. Não podia continuar indiferente ao ritmo no qual seu coração batia sempre que a via.

Os risos e barulhos vindos dos jardins não deixaram que Sarah dormisse mais. Levantou-se, olhou pela janela e viu muitas pessoas se divertindo com os granizos. Apesar do tempo ter esfriado muito, ainda não começara a nevar. Arrumou-se e pegou a capa de Harry. Antes de ir para a Sala Comunal, passou no dormitório dele e guardou a capa onde a tinha pegado.

Depois das aulas, Sarah e Gina ficaram conversando com os amigos na Sala Comunal e depois foram passear nos jardins cobertos de pequenos pedaços de gelo. Andavam perto do lago enquanto Gina contava como fora a festa da noite anterior, já que Sarah não tinha ficado muito tempo. Percebeu que a amiga fazia um esforço enorme para prestar atenção no que ouvia. Algo tinha acontecido com certeza. Sarah resolveu contar para ela sobre a noite anterior na enfermaria ao dar-se conta que não conseguiria esconder nada da amiga. Depois, ficaram passeando pelo castelo até o final da tarde. Não havia nada pra fazer e a temperatura fria não as permitia agüentar muito tempo no lado de fora. Quando estavam voltando para a Torre, lembraram-se de que não tinham comido nada. Gina foi para o dormitório pegar algum doce ou qualquer coisa que pudesse aliviar um pouco a fome, mas Sarah preferiu ir para a sala onde se encontrava com Draco. Precisava pensar um pouco e ficar sozinha, e ali, sentiria a presença do sonserino.

Quando Gina estava passando pelo Quadro, escutou alguém chamá-la. Olhou em volta e viu uma sombra, mas não distinguiu quem era. Foi até o canto onde a pessoa estava e a reconheceu com muito desgosto.

- Você de novo?! O que quer Malfoy? Me envenenar mais? Saiba que não vai conseguir...

- Onde está Sarah? – interrompeu vendo que a garota não pararia de falar. Tinha acabado de sair da enfermaria e estava decidido a conversar com Sarah.

- O que você quer com ela? Machucá-la e magoá-la de novo? – indagou irritada. Não permitiria aquilo.

- Não. Eu só quero conversar com ela. Só isso.

- Escute bem, Malfoy, nesses últimos dias Sarah esteve muito triste. Tudo por culpa da sua teimosia.

- O que realmente aconteceu entre ela e o Potter? – perguntou, querendo sinceramente saber a verdade.

- Nada. Naquela noite eles marcaram um encontro para prepararem uma surpresa para mim. Por isso eles estavam sempre conversando. O abraço que Harry deu nela foi de agradecimento por ela ter ajudado ele e nada mais. No entanto, você não entende isso porque não tem amigos.

- Não venha me dar lições de moral, Weasley! Só quero que você me diga onde ela está. – disse disfarçando o arrependimento que sentia por saber a verdade.

- Eu vou dizer pra você onde ela está, mas antes eu quero que você me escute. – Encarou-o determinada. Draco revirou os olhos, mas prestou atenção. – Não quero ver Sarah sofrendo como ela vem sofrendo nesses últimos dias. É muito fácil você chegar lá e falar com ela pois você não a via chorando antes de dormir. Os olhos dela estavam tristes. Ela não conseguia pensar em você sem ficar mal. Agora ela está um pouco melhor. Pense bem antes de iludi-la porque, se você a magoar novamente, eu vou acabar com você. Não poderia vê-la daquela maneira de novo.

- Eu também não poderia vê-la triste novamente, Weasley. Você acha o que? Que eu não me importei de vê-la triste? Pois eu me importei e fiquei chateado também.

- Não foi isso que pareceu na carta que você escreveu.

- Eu escrevi aquilo por despeito! Eu gosto de Sarah e não vou magoá-la novamente. Você acha que eu sou um bicho? Que não tenho nenhum sentimento?

- Eu não sei. Não conheço você. Além do mais, quem tem que resolver isso é Sarah. Ela está na sala onde vocês se encontravam. Falou que precisava pensar.

- Obrigada, Weasley. – disse realmente agradecido. A Weasley que ele tanto ofendia o estava ajudando. – Devo essa a você.

- Talvez eu esteja enganada sobre você. Quem sabe você não seja tão idiota assim. Agora vá logo falar com ela. – disse sorrindo e o garoto, contente, correu deixando para trás uma Gina surpreendida pela sua atitude diferente da que ela esperava.


	20. Quando as Coisas Começam a Melhorar

**Aprender a Amar**

Quando as Coisas Começam a Melhorar...

Draco correu o mais veloz que pode até a sala. Subia as escadas desesperadamente. Quando chegou em frente a porta estava ofegante e sem ar. Esperou um minuto até sua respiração voltar ao normal. Entreabriu a porta em silêncio. Viu Sarah sentada na mesa olhando para a brilhante Lua no céu, que começava a escurecer. Estava linda. "_Como sempre."_ ele pensou sorrindo para si mesmo. Entrou e caminhou até ela. Sarah estava tão distraída que nem havia percebido a presença do rapaz ali. Draco pegou a varinha em suas vestes e conjurou, no maior silêncio possível, uma rosa vermelha. Chegou pelas costas dela e, com uma mão, tapou seus olhos.

- Quem é? – Sarah perguntou sobressaltada. Tentava se virar, mas não conseguia. – Quem está aí? É você Gina?

Ela, tentando descobrir quem era pessoa, acariciou a mão que tapava seus olhos e, com surpresa e felicidade, logo reconheceu. Aquele toque apenas uma pessoa tinha.

- Draco? É você, não é?

- Parabéns, mas demorou um pouco. – respondeu enquanto lhe entregava a flor.

- O que é isso? – perguntou com olhar desconfiado ao pegar a lindíssima rosa. A aproximou do nariz e sentiu o aroma maravilhoso.

- O que será? Acho que é uma vassoura. – ironizou, tentando quebrar a tensão. Riu, mas parou ao perceber que Sarah não fazia o mesmo. Deu uma leve tossida e passou a mão na nuca enquanto olhava para os pés.

- Eu falo sério. – Ela disse realmente séria, fitando o loiro.

- É um pedido de desculpas. Eu sou um completo idiota. – Sentou ao lado dela. Preferiu não encará-la e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa. Os olhos agora fixados nas próprias mãos. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos que pareciam uma eternidade. Percebeu que ela não falaria nada. Talvez ela não estivesse disposta perdoá-lo e voltar com ele. Resolveu ir embora. – Bom... era só isso. Agora eu já vou... – Levantou-se lentamente querendo dar tempo para ela tomar alguma iniciativa, mas ela nada falou. Foi até a porta e a abriu.

- Espera, não vá! – pediu Sarah de repente e deu um salto da mesa. Não poderia deixá-lo ir e perder a chance de ser feliz como antes.

Os dois se entreolhavam fixamente. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento para os dois e não restasse mais nada a não ser o que sentiam. Contudo, não conseguiam explicar o que exatamente era aquilo e esse era o problema. Principalmente para Draco que se sentia cada vez mais vulnerável ao estar com Sarah.

- Me deixe explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia.

- Não precisa. – Voltou para perto dela. – Eu entendo que...

- Não! – Ela o interrompeu novamente. Precisava falar antes que explodisse. – Eu quero deixar tudo muito bem explicado. Quando você me mandou aquela coruja eu já tinha marcado um encontro com Harry. Mas não foi nada disso do que você pensou. Ele simplesmente queria fazer uma surpresa pra Gina e como eu sou a melhor amiga dela ele me pediu ajuda. Aquele abraço que você viu foi só de amizade porque eu estava ainda um pouco mal pelo o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade e ele estava me confortando. Não aconteceu nada demais e você viu isso.

- Eu sei. A Weasley me falou e eu também aumentei um pouco as coisas.

- Você falou com ela?

- Fui perguntar onde você estava e ela falou várias coisas. Disse que você esteve muito triste e magoada. Eu machuquei você, não foi? – perguntou com medo da resposta. A resposta que já conhecia.

_- _Você quer que eu diga a verdade? – indagou com os olhos começando a lacrimejar, mas não iria chorar. – Sim e muito. Primeiro foram as coisas que você falou quando me viu com Harry. Depois você colocou Gina contra mim e aquilo definitivamente acabou comigo. Você não imagina o que é ter sua melhor amiga te chamando de traidora sendo que a única coisa que você estava querendo é o bem dela. Aí, quando vi você naquele dia nos corredores perto dos dormitórios da Sonserina já estava péssima. Aqueles idiotas falando e você sem fazer nada. Só me olhando como se estivesse me odiando. Depois quando fui te ver na enfermaria, você fala sobre Harry de novo. Esses dias foram os piores de toda minha vida. Eu nunca chorei tanto. Mas o pior de tudo acho que foi a carta que você me mandou. Você escreveu palavras tão duras. Palavras que realmente me magoaram. – terminou aliviada por ter dito tudo o que queria.

- Me desculpe. Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer. Tudo o que eu fiz foi por raiva e também por mágoa. Quando você brigou comigo eu fiquei muito confuso. Depois, quando mandei a coruja querendo marcar um encontro com você, naquela manhã eu vi o Potter te mandando um bilhete escondido. Então você me responde que não poderia me ver pois já tinha um compromisso. Eu encontro você e ele sozinhos num lugar a noite. Você tem que entender o meu lado. E, além do mais, eu odeio o Potter e você sabe disso. Eu sei que não foi o suficiente pra ter dito aquelas coisas, mas...

- Tudo bem. Não vamos mais ligar para isso. Obrigada pela rosa, é linda.

- Não tão linda quanto você. – Draco falou secando algumas lágrimas do rosto de Sarah, que ruborizou. – Você me perdoa?

- É claro. – sorriu.

Draco se virou de frente para Sarah e acariciou seu rosto. Aproximou-se lentamente e beijou os lábios suplicantes de Sarah com muita ansiedade. Sentia como se tivesse que recuperar o ar que precisava para respirar e só encontraria em Sarah.

- Obrigado por ter ido me ver na enfermaria. Acho que se você não tivesse ido, talvez não estaria aqui agora. Eu juro que não vou magoar você de novo. Eu não poderia. Quando eu via você daquele jeito triste tentava me convencer de que não era nada de mais, que a culpa não era minha, mas no fundo sabia que era culpa minha e me sentia um monstro, a pior pessoa do mundo. Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim. Você despertou sentimentos em mim que eu não poderia imaginar que existissem. Culpa, arrependimento, ciúme, mágoa... Acho que nunca sentiria isso se não fosse por você...

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – falou emocionada com a confissão do garoto. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. – Eu realmente não sei...

- Então não diga nada e me deixe terminar. A coisa mais surpreendente que você despertou em mim foi um carinho que eu não pensei que poderia sentir. Eu gosto muito de você e nunca senti isso por ninguém. E foi muito rápido, em muito pouco tempo.

Sarah não resistiu e o beijou apaixonadamente. Chorou ao ouvir todas aquelas coisas. Nunca poderia imaginar ouvir aquilo de Draco. Ele estava dizendo tudo que sentia e ela nunca esperaria isso.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Draco. Mais do que você pode imaginar. – Ela disse ao se levantar da mesa.

Beijaram-se docemente como se quisessem sentir cada sensação que aquele carinho os proporcionava.

- Sarah, você quer namorar comigo? – Draco perguntou, fitando-a profundamente.

- É sério? – Sarah parecia não acreditar. – Mas e as outras pessoas...

- Ninguém precisa saber por enquanto. – interrompeu. – Eu só quero ter um laço firme com você, algo sério. Diz que aceita...

- Sim. Não há nada que eu queira mais. – falou e se beijaram novamente.

Estavam sentados na mesa. Sarah, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Draco e as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas, assim como suas vidas pra sempre. O silêncio os envolvia naquele momento que estavam tão próximos. No entanto, Draco queria muito dizer algo, mas não tinha coragem. Não conseguia tomar iniciativa. Respirou fundo e começou:

- Eu quero dizer uma coisa muito importante.

- O que? – indagou ao levantar a cabeça e encará-lo com um doce sorriso.

- Bem...como eu posso dizer...eh...eu... Há, nada! Esquece! – desistiu irritado ao ver que não conseguiria. Ela sorriu desconfiada.

Draco queria poder dizer que gostava dela mais do que tudo, queria dizer que a amava, mas não conseguia. Era algo que significava muito. Além do mais, ele nunca havia usado o verbo amar com ninguém. Era algo quase desconhecido para ele.

- Pode falar.

- Não é nada.

- Mesmo? – Ela estranhou a atitude.

- Sim. Não é nada de mais.

Ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo sobre o último jogo de quadribol e quando Draco pegou o pomo. Ele confessou que havia pegado o pomo pensando em Sarah. Também comentou sobre o desenho que tinha visto no caderno e do poema. Perguntou se ela escrevera aquele poema realmente pensando nele e ela, muito envergonhada, disse que sim.

Depois de um tempo, resolveram voltar para seus dormitórios. Estava tarde e precisavam dormir. Despediram-se com um beijo mais apaixonado que os outros e combinaram de se ver como antes.

Sarah entrou no seu dormitório pulando de alegria. Pegou um vidro fino e comprido que usava nas aulas de Poções, encheu de água e colocou a rosa. Ao trocar de roupa, deitou na cama e rapidamente dormiu. Sonhou durante toda a noite com Draco. Sonhos bons, felizmente.

Sarah acordou e não havia mais ninguém no dormitório. Trocou-se enquanto cantarolava musicas românticas e foi direto para o Salão Principal contar sobre a noite passada. Para Gina, nada foi novidade. Já não duvidava da mudança de comportamento de Draco.

Draco acordou com uma grande claridade entrando no dormitório. Crabbe e Goyle ainda dormiam e roncavam pesadamente. Vestiu-se e desceu sem esperá-los. Queria ver Sarah. Quando entrou no Salão Principal ela já estava lá, sentada entre os amigos. Sentou-se de frente para ela, mas, distraída com a conversa, Sarah não o viu. Depois de alguns minutos ela olhou para frente sem querer e o viu. Encararam-se durante alguns minutos com um pequeno sorriso. Levaram um susto ao cair um pacote perto do prato do loiro. Ele olhou para cima e viu sua coruja já voltando. Pegou o envelope que estava do lado de fora do pacote e leu.

"_Draco,_

_estou enviando o que você pediu. Tenha mais cuidado pois isso não é como qualquer veste que se compra facilmente. Estou esperando as informações que lhe pedi._

_Atenciosamente,_

_L. M."_

Somente então se lembrou do que o pai havia pedido. Com tantas coisas que vinham acontecendo, acabou esquecendo. Pegou o pacote, saiu da mesa e foi direto para a aula.

Quando Sarah estava voltando para o dormitório depois da última aula, Harry a chamou para conversarem. Foram para os jardins e sentaram num banco perto do lago. Harry, muito empolgado, disse que tudo estava preparado para aquela noite. Pediu que ela levasse Gina para uma sala na Torre da Lufa-lufa às nove horas da noite. Mostrou o conjunto de brincos e cordão que daria para Gina. Sarah tinha certeza que a amiga amaria.

Quando deu oito e meia, Sarah chamou Gina para se arrumar. Disse que iria tocar pra todo mundo e, embora não fosse nada de mais, não custava nada se arrumar um pouquinho. Gina mal desconfiou. Depois que se ajeitaram, foram para a sala que Harry havia dito.

- Se lembra que eu falei que ia tocar pra todo mundo? – Sarah indagou ao chegarem em frente a sala.

- Sim. – respondeu estranhando.

- Era tudo mentira. Agora você vai ter seu tão esperado momento. Boa sorte. – falou ao abrir a porta e empurrá-la para dentro da sala.

Depois de deixar a amiga onde Harry a esperava, Sarah correu até a sala onde se encontraria com Draco. Olhou no relógio e viu que estava um pouco atrasada. Começou a correr mais rápido. Não sabia que era tão longe por aquele caminho. Quando chegou na sala correu para dentro ofegante. Fechou a porta e se apoiou nos joelhos para descansar e respirar. Assim que se virou, viu Draco sentado na mesa a olhando.

- Veio correndo? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso meio debochado.

- Sim. – respondeu e caminhou até ele. – Tive que levar Gina até uma sala que é longe daqui. Harry preparou um jantar para ela. Vai pedi-la em namoro. – contou animada imaginando como eles estariam.

- Há... aquela história. – concluiu com um pouco de remorso por ter duvidado de Sarah daquela vez.

- Vamos esquecer isso. – Sentou ao lado dele e o beijou.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. – disse e entregou um pacote embrulhado em papel prateado.

Sarah sorriu para o rapaz e abriu. Ficou encantada ao ver o que era.

- Uma capa de invisibilidade pra mim?! Obrigada! – agradeceu ao abraçá-lo.

Draco iniciou uma conversa, fingindo não estar muito interessado, tentando descobrir algo sobre a mãe de Sarah. Só descobriu que ela havia estudado com seu pai, coisa que ele já desconfiava, que ela não gostava dele, que também para Draco não era nenhuma novidade já que praticamente ninguém gostava de Lúcio Malfoy e que ainda morava no Brasil, pois havia passado por coisas ruins. Fora tudo que Sarah contara, e ele não poderia perguntar mais se não ela desconfiaria desse interesse tão repentino. Além do mais, ele não estava disposto a bancar o detetive pra descobrir sobre a vida da mãe de Sarah por pedido de seu pai. Mesmo com sua curiosidade, estava feliz demais aproveitando aquele momento para pensar em outras coisas. Não tinha certeza se o que sentia era amor pois nunca tinha amado ninguém, mal sabia o que significava amor. Mas uma coisa sabia. O que sentia era muito forte, a coisa mais forte que havia sentido em toda sua vida.

Gina e Adriene ainda dormiam quando Sarah acordou. E, ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que veio em seu pensamento foi a lembrança da noite anterior. Sorriu sozinha. Estava apaixonada como nunca estivera. Arrumou-se e foi para a Sala Comunal esperar os outros. Encontrou Rony e foi com ele para o Salão Principal. Ficaram conversando até que todos os outros, com exceção de Harry, chegaram. Gina se sentou ao lado de Sarah e a amiga percebeu que ela estava com um imenso sorriso que não conseguia ser contido.

- Você vai me contar tudo, hein? – cochichou Sarah ao ouvido de Gina que riu e corou furiosamente.

- Foi maravilhoso. Olha o que ele me deu. – disse e mostrou os brincos e o cordão que estava usando. – Foi lindo o jantar, Harry estava lindo, tudo estava lindo. Estamos namorando e estou esperando ele para contarmos a todos. – terminou com um sorriso ainda maior. – Obrigada por ter ajudado Harry. Obrigada por ter feito isso por mim.

- Tudo bem. Amigas servem pra isso. – Sabia que a amiga ficaria feliz daquela maneira. Seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas a noite e esse era a maior recompensa de Sarah, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido.

Quando Harry chegou, se sentou ao lado de Gina, que corou novamente. Sarah disfarçou um sorriso e uma piscadela para a amiga.

- Antes que vocês comecem a tomar o café, – Harry começou sorrindo. – eu gostaria de falar uma coisa. – segurou a mão trêmula da ruiva ao lado e continuou. – Eu e Gina estamos namorando.

- Sério?! – gritou Adriene que parecia não acreditar. – Parabéns! Parabéns! – Assim como os outros, estava muito feliz.

Todos cumprimentavam o novo casal e em menos de quinze minutos todo o Salão já sabia da notícia. Gina ficava cada vez mais envergonhada ao perceber que a notícia se espalhava.

O dia passou rapidamente e quando Sarah deu por si já era noite. Foi ao encontro de Draco como todas as noites. A cada hora, a cada minuto que passava ao lado do loiro o amava mais. Conversaram durante horas e depois voltaram, cada um para seu dormitório, contrariados por terem de se separar.

Ao chegar no dormitório, Draco trocou de roupa e se deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sarah nem por um minuto até que lembrou de seu pai. Pensou se realmente deveria fazer o que o pai pedira afinal, para que ele queria informações sobre aquela mulher que, por coincidência, era mãe de Sarah? Pensou bem e concluiu que não seria bom contestar o pai. Levantou-se e foi escrever uma carta para ele.

"_Pai,_

_consegui descobrir poucas coisas sobre Sabrina Wynette. Agora ela mora no Brasil, no mundo trouxa porque passou por coisas difíceis aqui. Posso descobrir mais se eu souber o porquê de seu interesse._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Draco"_

Os dias foram passando e já estavam em meados de Dezembro. A felicidade podia ser vista por todos nos rostos de Sarah e de Gina. Logo que a ruiva mandou uma carta para sua mãe falando sobre o namoro com Harry, Molly mandou um berrador parabenizando os dois. Molly não poderia ficar mais feliz. Harry sempre foi o genro de seus sonhos. Assim como Gina, Sarah também nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda sua vida. Draco também não andava mais tão mal-humorado. Evitava ao máximo brigar com os garotos da Grifinória, mas não resistia às vezes. Uma vez, se encontrara com Rony nos jardins e brigaram. Ganharam uma detenção, mas continuaram as provocações mesmo na biblioteca, onde a cumpriam. O jeito foi separá-los mandando cada um para um lado. Sarah havia ficado chateada com o ocorrido, mas não poderia esperar que aquilo acabasse. Só lhe restava se acostumar. Ela e Draco se encontravam todas as noites. Às vezes discutiam, mas nada que um beijo não resolvesse. Combinaram de que depois do Natal, Draco daria aulas de vôo para ela. Não sabiam como, mas dariam um jeito. Draco sempre procurava obter mais informações sobre a mãe de Sarah, mas não havia mandado para o pai porque ele ainda não tinha respondido a carta. Mas, em compensação, havia recebido uma carta da mãe onde ela dizia que estava bem e continuava a tentar convencê-lo de que ele deveria desistir da idéia de se tornar um Comensal. Também comentou sobre o ataque aos dois alunos em Hogsmeade e falou que aquilo era apenas uma mostra de que Voldemort voltaria. Draco havia ficado muito feliz com as notícias da mãe. E, coincidentemente, naquela manhã, os alunos que haviam sido atacados receberam alta e saíram da enfermaria. Entraram e o Salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos. Dumbledore disse algumas coisas e tudo voltou ao normal. Draco não havia comentado nada com Sarah sobre sua mãe e nem pretendia fazê-lo da mesma maneira que Sarah não contara o que realmente aconteceu para ela ir pra Hogwarts. Ainda tinha segredos um com o outro, mas haveria um momento certo para tudo. Contudo, apesar de toda a alegria, Draco se sentia cada vez mais confuso. Quando estava perto de Sarah tudo parecia um sonho do qual não queria acordar, mas quando voltava para as masmorras da Sonserina se via confuso às vezes. Sentia-se vulnerável perante ela e isso de uma certa forma o incomodava. No entanto, não conseguia deixar de encontrá-la todas as noites. No fundo, gostava de se sentir vulnerável à Sarah. Gostava de depender dela, de depender de alguém que ele poderia confiar.

Numa manhã de sábado, Sarah dormia tranqüilamente quando foi acordada aos berros por Gina e Adriene que disseram que havia uma surpresa para ela. Sarah não entendeu, mas não perguntou nada. Arrumou-se e vestiu algo quente por conselho das amigas. Foi para o Salão Principal se encontrar com os outros. Enquanto tomavam café, conversavam sobre as férias de Natal e pareciam muito empolgados. Quando terminaram, foram em direção aos jardins, mas uma coisa fez com que Sarah ficasse paralisada na entrada do castelo. Toda a paisagem a sua frente estava coberta por neve. O lago estava completamente congelado e inúmeras pessoas brincavam com bolas de neve.

- Ah... É tudo tão... – Sarah procurava as palavras, mas não conseguia expressar o que estava vendo. Ficou admirada com tudo que nunca tinha visto. Simplesmente lindo.

- Vem. – Hermione falou e puxou Sarah pela mão correndo em direção as pequenas montanhas que a neve formava.

- É maravilhoso! É perfeito! – Sarah, encantada, ainda olhava em volta querendo registrar tudo em sua mente.

Em menos de cinco minutos todos estavam numa grande guerra de bolas de neve e depois de um tempo as meninas estavam, além de encharcadas, cansadas, ao contrário dos meninos que continuaram com a guerra enquanto elas faziam enormes bonecos.

Draco e Johnny estavam conversando quando decidiram ir para os jardins, como a maioria dos alunos. Caminharam até uma parte onde havia vários sonserinos. Draco observou em volta e viu Sarah e seus amigos brincando. Queria muito falar com ela, mas esperaria uma oportunidade.

Rony e os garotos finalmente ficaram exaustos e ensopados. Resolveram, então, voltar para o castelo e trocar de roupa. As meninas fizeram o mesmo. Estavam voltando para o castelo quando "sem querer" Rony esbarrou em Johnny e uma discussão começou entre eles e outros sonserinos e grifinórios que estavam em volta. Draco percebeu que todos que estavam ali ou estavam na briga ou estavam observando. Aproveitando a situação, foi se aproximando de Sarah e a puxou para trás de uma árvore meio escondida.

- Você é louco?! – indagou assustada, mas muito feliz de ver aquele lindo sorriso.

- Sim. Você não sabia? Eu sou louco... por você.

- Seu bobo... – falou e o beijou apaixonadamente, mas se afastou ao escutar uma voz histérica gritando ali perto.

- Sarah! – Hermione, estática, gritou ao vê-la com Draco. – O que está acontecendo aqui?!

- Mione! – Sarah correu em direção à amiga que estava sem ação. – Me deixa explicar.

- Eu não acredito... Você e o Malfoy... – Estava completamente chocada. Chocada e enojada.

- Por favor, Hermione, não conte nada pra ninguém.

- Tudo bem, eu não contou, mas você vai ter que se explicar direitinho. – falou e olhou para Draco que estava atrás de Sarah com ódio enquanto ele ria debochado. – Venha comigo. – falou e puxou Sarah pela mão.

Voltaram para o castelo em silêncio. Os outros, após terem a briga apartada por Hagrid, já tinham ido. Hermione parecia extremamente furiosa e realmente estava. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia veria o que tinha visto. Sentia vontade de gritar pra todo mundo o que tinha visto, mas não faria isso. Não até que Sarah se explicasse. Quando chegaram na Sala Comunal viram que estava vazia. Hermione a olhou com um olhar reprovador e se sentou na maior poltrona seguida por Sarah.

- O que foi que eu vi lá embaixo? Você e o Malfoy estão juntos? Por favor me diga a verdade.

- Sim. – respondeu de cabeça baixa, como uma criança. – Estamos namorando, mas não fique brava.

- Namorando? – indagou mais para si mesma. Não estava acreditando. – Há quanto tempo?

- Mais ou menos desde o baile de dia das bruxas.

- Mas tem muito tempo! – Cada vez parecia mais incrédula. – Você não contou pra ninguém?

- Só a Gina e meu tio sabem.

- Como você consegue ficar com aquele... – Não conseguiu terminar, arrepiando-se de tanto nojo.

- Você está chateada?

- Eu vou te dizer a verdade. Eu estou chateada porque você não me contou, estou chocada porque eu nunca imaginaria isso e estou com raiva. Estou com raiva porque eu acho que o Malfoy não merece uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto você. Eu não sou sua mãe, sou sua amiga. Você fez a sua escolha e só me resta apoiar você e te alertar. Não confie tanto no Malfoy, ele não é uma boa pessoa.

- Mas comigo ele é diferente. Eu não quero que você concorde comigo, só quero que você confie em mim e me apóie. – resolveu encarar a amiga.

- Então pode contar comigo. Não vou contar para ninguém.

- Obrigada. – Sarah falou e abriu um gigante sorriso.

- Só tenha mais cuidado. Se Rony por acaso soubesse disso seria terrível. Ele mataria Malfoy e não te perdoaria.

- Eu sei. – falou pensando seriamente nessa hipótese.

Depois de uns minutos Gina desceu. Estranhou ver Hermione e Sarah daquele jeito.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ao se aproximar mais.

- Mione já sabe de mim e de Draco. – Sarah falou baixinho.

- Sério? – indagou surpresa.

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Não direi nada.

- Sabe Hermione, – Gina começou a falar ao se sentar ao lado dela. – você pode até estar brava. No começo eu também fiquei assim, mas depois Malfoy me surpreendeu. Ele gosta de Sarah. Eu também não gosto dele, mas temos que aceitar.

- Eu sei, Gina. Agora vamos mudar de assunto que os garotos e Adriene estão descendo. – comentou disfarçando.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Rony com um enorme olho roxo.

- O que aconteceu? – Sarah perguntou assustada.

- Aquele idiota do Johnny. Ele consegue ser quase tão imbecil quanto o Malfoy.

Sarah e Hermione foram trocar de vestes e depois foram para o Salão Principal. Sentaram-se na mesa, mas os pratos ainda estavam vazios. Dumbledore daria um aviso. Os alunos que gostariam de ficar no colégio no Natal deveriam assinar a lista que estava passando pelas mesas. Sarah olhou para Draco e viu ele perguntando apenas movendo os lábios se ela assinaria a lista. Respondeu que não.

À noite, assim que Draco entrou no dormitório, escutou batidas na janela. Foi abri-la e uma coruja de sua família entrou, pousando na cabeceira. Pegou o envelope e abriu.

"_Draco,_

_tive alguns contratempos e só pude responder sua carta agora. Apesar de não ter ganhado a taça de quadribol, fico feliz por ter pegado o pomo. Você fez sua parte e eu te parabenizo. Direi-lhe o que deseja, mesmo achando atrevimento de sua curiosidade. Eu quero saber sobre Sabrina Wynette porque estudei com ela e, como posso dizer, tivemos um breve relacionamento. É apenas uma curiosidade. Agora faça o que pedi. _

_L. M."_

Draco ficou chocado. Era coincidência demais seu pai ter tido um relacionamento com a mãe de Sarah. Mas que tipo de relacionamento teria sido esse? Rápido ou duradouro? E por que ele queria saber dela agora? Sua cabeça se encheu de perguntas que ninguém responderia. Era muito estranho. Procurava respostas para suas perguntas, mas não encontrava. Estava ainda mais confuso. Ao invés de chegarem explicações, só chegavam dúvidas. Quando olhou no relógio, viu que já eram nove horas. Estava atrasado. Arrumou-se rapidamente, pegou sua capa e saiu. Quando chegou na sala, Sarah já estava lá sentada na mesa olhando para a janela que permitia ver a Lua cheia. Apesar de ter ficado um pouco aborrecida, não brigou com o rapaz. Contou a ele que Hermione sabia de tudo e que não contaria nada para ninguém. Draco estranhou, mas não pôde deixar de se surpreender. Primeiro Gina e depois Hermione. Elas estavam apoiando aquele namoro e ele não esperava por isso. Ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo. Sarah notou que Draco estava estranho, distante. Ficava perguntando a si mesma o que deveria ter acontecido, mas não sabia. Não sabia que o motivo pelo jeito estranho de Draco era a carta de seu pai. O sonserino não conseguia parar de pensar naquela carta e também estava se sentindo muito inseguro e confuso. Estavam acontecendo coisas que ele jamais poderia imaginar que pudessem acontecer. Quando foram se despedir, Sarah deu um beijo nele.

- Draco, eu te amo. – falou ao abraçá-lo, sem intenção alguma.

Ela o fitou esperando uma resposta. Uma resposta que não chegou. Draco não esperava que ela falasse aquilo. Não sabia o que responder, ainda mais naquele momento de tanta confusão.

- Vamos que já está tarde, não é? – Draco disse e saíram da sala.

Cada um pegou sua capa e andaram até o fim do corredor perto da escada.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu com uma voz um pouco triste e Draco percebeu. Sabia o porquê.

Quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la, Sarah virou e foi embora descendo as escadas, deixando a certeza de que havia ficado magoada. E com razão afinal dizer para uma pessoa que a ama e ela não responder é uma coisa terrível. Assim que entrou no dormitório, ela se jogou na cama e sentiu que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não chorou. Havia se arrependido do que tinha dito tão impulsivamente. Havia sido precipitada em falar algo tão sério.

Draco voltou para o dormitório e logo se deitou. Ainda estava um pouco estarrecido com o que tinha acontecido. Não sabia o que faria para reverter a situação. Sarah estava magoada, mas não poderia ter dito o que ela queria ouvir naquela hora, naquele momento em que sua cabeça estava cheia dúvidas e perguntas. Só queria dizer o que tinha certeza que sentia.

O domingo passou rapidamente. Draco passara o dia todo pensando e buscando respostas. Escreveu uma carta para o pai dizendo tudo o que descobriu, mas nem lhe passava pela cabeça contar que estava namorando Sarah. Quando a noite chegou, foi para a sala encontrá-la. Ficou esperando durante alguns minutos quando escutou a porta abrindo e depois fechar. Olhou e viu que era Sarah entrando.

- Oi. – falou e andou até ela, um tanto receoso.

- Oi. – disse sem animação alguma.

- Como foi o dia hoje? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Não sabia o que falar.

- Nada de mais. Fiquei estudando o dia todo. Aproveitei que não tinha nada para fazer.

- Ahm...

Um silêncio se fez na sala. Sarah evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Mantinha o olhar fixo na janela enquanto Draco a observava.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranha. – Quando terminou de falar, achou que aquela pergunta era a mais idiota que já tinha feito em toda sua vida. Claro que havia acontecido alguma coisa e ele sabia o que era.

- Não. Está tudo bem.

- Então... está se preparando pro Natal?

- Sim. Vou para a casa de Rony. Minha mãe vai e a família de Hermione também. Será muito divertido. – Um mínimo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Legal...

- Eu tenho que ir, estou cansada. – Sarah falou de repente e saiu rapidamente deixando Draco surpreso e perturbado.

Durante dois dias Sarah e Draco não se encontraram. Não por causa de Draco, mas sim por Sarah. Havia o deixado esperando nos dois dias. Não queria vê-lo. Sabia que se fosse, logo ao vê-lo, voltaria correndo. Não tinha mais certeza se Draco gostava dela. De uma coisa ela sabia, se ele gostasse dela, teria dito qualquer coisa carinhosa naquele dia, mas não. Ele não disse nenhuma palavra. Mas e tudo que ele tinha feito quando brigaram? Tudo que ele já tinha feito e dito? Não tinha sido por nada? Estava muito confusa. Só não estava tão confusa quanto Draco porque esse sim estava cheio de dúvidas e conflitos. Se já não bastassem as dúvidas sobre ser ou não um Comensal e o que sua mãe havia dito, agora estava experimentando um sentimento totalmente novo e não tinha certeza do que realmente sentia. Ou seja, ele não tinha certeza de nada e estava a ponto de perder Sarah novamente e ele sabia o quanto aquilo o fazia se sentir mal. Precisava tomar uma decisão e só poderia tomá-la depois de conversar com Sarah.

No Salão Principal, enquanto tomava seu café, Sarah resolveu encontrar Draco naquela noite. Não poderia mais ficar fugindo dele. Não queria brigar com ele por um motivo um tanto bobo.

Draco estava se arrumando em seu dormitório quando parou. Pensou em desistir de ir, mas algo o impediu. Estava sentindo que Sarah estaria lá hoje e sua intuição estava certa. Confirmou isso quando chegou na sala e a viu debruçada sobre o parapeito da janela.

- Sarah... – chamou num tom de voz quase incompreensível e repentinamente Sarah virou em sua direção.

- Oi. – cumprimentou num muxoxo, mas ficou feliz ao vê-lo.

- Por que você não veio ontem e nem anteontem?

- Eu não sei...

- Mas eu sei. – interrompeu e se aproximou. – Você estava e ainda está chateada comigo, não é?

- Bem, é. Eu estava chateada com você, mas já passou.

- Por que? Por que você estava chateada?

- Por que você acha? – respondeu com uma outra pergunta.

- Eu não sei. Se eu soubesse não estaria te perguntando. – mentia todo o tempo. Sabia o motivo pela chateação de Sarah, mas era preciso que ela tocasse no assunto pois ele não saberia como fazê-lo.

- Vou ser sincera, Draco. Uma garota quando confessa o que sente a alguém espera pelo menos uma palavra de carinho. Eu disse que te amava e você não me falou nada.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso dizer uma coisa pra você da qual não tenho certeza.

Aquelas palavras entraram nos ouvidos de Sarah e a fizeram ficar estática. Apesar de ter passado todo o tempo que estava com ele tentando se convencer de que realmente não poderia esperar muito dele, escutar aquilo daquela maneira era duro e machucava.

- Então por que está comigo?

- Não vá se precipitar como você sempre faz! Acontece que eu não posso dizer que te amo se eu não sei se te amo. – Ao terminar de falar sentiu que não era exatamente aquilo que pretendia dizer e que sarah entenderia de uma forma bem mais negativa.

- Se você não sabe o que sente, então não deveria se envolver com ninguém. Ou será que você queria apenas me iludir? Fale direito, Draco, eu não estou entendendo... – Sarah estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, igualmente a Draco.

- Droga! Você está entendendo tudo errado! Eu estou dizendo tudo errado! Se a gente não consegue se entender, como você quer que eu tenha certeza do que sinto?! – Arrependia-se de cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

- Eu quero estar com uma pessoa estável e você não é assim. Você não sabe nem o que sente.

- Então vá procurar outra pessoa! – gritou nervoso e magoado, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Talvez não devêssemos ficar juntos. Já brigamos demais, não pode dar certo. – concluiu dolorosa olhando para baixo.

- É... talvez você tenha razão. Não nos entendemos nem um pouco. – Olhou para o lado evitando encará-la. – Conseguimos brigar por qualquer motivo e, além do mais, temos muitas dúvidas. Tanto em relação a nós mesmos como com nosso relacionamento.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas, Draco! – Aproximou-se mais dele e o encarou. – Você que precisa se compreender um pouco mais.

- Quem sabe? Talvez você esteja certa.

- Que bom que você sabe. Talvez, quando você estiver mais esclarecido, a gente volte a conversar.

- Depois de hoje talvez eu não tenha mais dúvidas.

- Ótimo! – disse aborrecida.

- Ótimo! – concordou irritado.

Rapidamente Sarah deu as costas e saiu da sala e Draco, por sua vez começou a dar socos na mesa. Os dois simplesmente não tinham entendido nada. De repente, eles começaram a discutir e terminaram tudo. Tanto Sarah como Draco eram impulsivos e só pensavam depois de agir. Esse era o maior mal dos dois.

Sarah entrou no dormitório, deitou na cama e começou a chorar sem se preocupar se alguém estava vendo e havia alguém vendo. Adriene e Gina estavam acordadas conversando quando Sarah entrou no quarto.

- O que houve? – Adriene perguntou preocupada com o choro da garota.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu tentando se conter.

- Claro que houve alguma coisa. – disse Gina tendo quase certeza do que havia acontecido. – Mas se você não quer falar tudo bem.

- Obrigada. – Logo Sarah percebeu que Gina já tinha entendido que não era possível falar na frente de Adriene.

Draco entrou no dormitório furioso. Sentiu que se dormisse lá e Crabbe ou Goyle começassem a roncar, com certeza ele poderia lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável. Assim, preferiu ir dormir em outro lugar. Pegou seu travesseiro e sua coberta e foi dormir na Sala Comunal. Demorou algum tempo para pegar no sono. Ficava pensando e tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Havia ido conversar para tomar uma decisão e acabou voltando mais confuso. E se Sarah estivesse certa ao dizer que eles não dariam certo? Talvez agora pudesse colocar realmente seus sentimentos em ordem.

Os dias passaram e nada mudou. Sarah e Draco não se viam e, se por acaso, se encontrassem nos corredores, viravam o rosto para não se encararem. Sarah contou tudo para Gina, que já não sabia mais o que falar. Sabia que isso um dia aconteceria e Sarah não podia reclamar já que sabia que ele, como Malfoy, não iria dizer a frase _Eu Te Amo_ tão facilmente assim. Sarah sempre soube daquilo e, no entanto, ficava triste. Preferiu não contar para Hermione pois não estava disposta a ficar ouvindo o que ela falaria. Agradeceu por ter as férias naquele momento em que precisava tanto pensar. E o mesmo pensava Draco. Por mais que ele não quisesse ficar em casa com seu pai, seria bom. Estava decidido a tomar suas decisões naquelas férias. Estava cansado de estar cheio de dúvidas.

E o sábado chegou no momento mais propício. Os alunos, mais que qualquer outro dia, estavam eufóricos e histéricos. Logo no café já estavam com suas malas prontas para embarcarem de volta pra casa. De todos, Sarah era a mais desanimada e Gina sabia o porquê. Foi a sua sala pegar o violão e arrumou suas coisas lentamente. Preferiu não descer para tomar café. No Salão Principal, Draco a procurava entre os grifinórios, mas não a achava. Depois de um tempo Sarah foi à sala de seu tio despedir-se dele. Depois, foi para o Salão Principal onde seus amigos a esperavam com suas malas. Quando entrou, tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu deixar de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e não viu Draco. "_Ele já deve ter ido"_ pensou. Pegou suas malas e saiu do castelo junto dos outros. Uma certa nostalgia a invadiu. Sabia que sentiria falta de seu dormitório e de tudo que havia naquele castelo. Especialmente de Draco. Em pouco tempo já estavam embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Alguns minutos depois daquela conversa no vagão, já estavam parando na plataforma nove e meia na estação de King's Cross. Levou um bom tempo para todos desembarcarem. Estavam todos agitados. Sarah e os outros esperavam pelos pais de Rony e Gina. Hermione foi a primeira a ir embora pois seus pais logo chegaram. Enquanto esperavam, Sarah procurava Draco e o viu, com muito esforço, em um canto meio isolado sozinho.

- Gina. – chamou baixinho.

- O que é?

- Você pode me encobrir rapidinho. Preciso falar com Draco.

- Claro, mas vá rápido.

Agradeceu com um sorriso e foi até onde Draco estava. Aproximou-se lentamente.

- Olá. – falou por trás dele. – Me desculpe. – terminou ao ver que ele havia se assustado e sorriu.

- Tudo bem. O que faz aqui? – indagou ainda surpreso.

- Estou esperando o senhor e a senhora Weasley. E você? O que faz aqui sozinho?

- Esperando meu pai. – respondeu sem nenhuma animação. – Agora acho melhor você ir. Se não me engano, aqueles são os Weasleys.

Sarah olhou para onde Draco olhava e viu os pais de Gina a abraçando.

- É verdade. Bom... eu só queria desejar Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal para você também. – disse a fitando nos olhos. Desejava naquele momento agarrá-la e levá-la para bem longe dali.

- Obrigada. Então, tchau.

- Tchau. Até o ano que vem. – Quando disse isso, percebeu que ficaria muito tempo sem vê-la. Morreria de saudade.

Sarah foi andando muito devagar. Queria fazer algo que estava tentando segurar a algum tempo. De repente voltou e, para surpresa de Draco, o beijou intensamente.

- Isso é só pra você saber que eu não vou deixar de pensar em você nem por um momento. – falou e correu de volta para junto de seus amigos, deixando Draco admirado com sua atitude e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Logo que Draco chegou na Mansão, subiu para o seu quarto arrumar suas coisas. Não queria dar chance para que seu pai começasse a falar sobre inúmeras coisas que não o interessava. Naquele momento, a única coisa que realmente o interessava era Sarah e o beijo que havia ganhado dela na estação.


	21. Descobertas

**Aprender a Amar**

Descobertas

Na Toca dos Weasley, Sarah divertia-se muito nos seus primeiros dias de férias. Jorge e Fred eram divertidíssimos com suas brincadeiras e toda a família a tratava com muito carinho. Harry também estava lá e Hermione chegaria depois, pois estava passando alguns dias com os pais. Mas nem tudo era só diversão. Em uma certa manhã, depois que Gina e Sarah acordaram e foram para a sala, se depararam com todos muito sérios. Perguntaram o que havia acontecido e Rony simplesmente se levantou da poltrona e entregou o jornal para elas. Viram a notícia de que havia ocorrido um novo ataque. No local, encontraram a mesma mensagem que em Hogsmeade_Voltarei em breve._ Todos ficaram chocados imaginando coisas horríveis. Arthur tinha a certeza de que Voldemort estava voltando, mas não entraram em mais detalhes sobre o assunto. Evitavam falar sobre aquilo que deixava todos tão preocupados, especialmente Harry.

E, naquela mesma manhã, Draco conversara com seu pai e lhe perguntara se Voldemort fora o responsável pelos ataques. Depois de muito pensar se realmente deveria dizer aquilo para o filho, Lúcio respondeu. Draco acabou confirmando o que já desconfiava. Realmente havia sido Voldemort o responsável pelos ataques. Sozinho em seu quarto, o loiro parou para refletir. Sabia que quando Voldemort voltasse, haveria uma guerra e todos os bruxos escolheriam um lado, mas ele, confuso, não sabia que lado escolher. No entanto, sabia qual lado Sarah escolheria. E se ficassem em lados diferentes, tudo entre eles acabaria. Aquela conclusão o perturbava.

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente. Sarah tinha a certeza de que aquelas férias eram as melhores de toda a sua vida. Quando faltavam poucos dias para o Natal e toda a Toca estava decorada, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy chegaram com suas esposas. Sarah gostara muito dos irmãos de Rony. Eram maravilhosos como todos os Weasleys. Divertia-se muito com todos, tanto em brincadeiras quanto em conversas. Sentia-se parte daquela família tão linda.

E enquanto Sarah se divertia muito, Draco não poderia estar mais entediado na Mansão Malfoy. Passava os dias pensando, olhando pela janela a neve cair e estudando afinal, não tinha nada para fazer. Além de tudo, tinha que suportar os discursos de seu pai. Sua mãe fazia muita falta naquela casa. Sempre tentava fugir das conversas com Lúcio e na maioria das vezes conseguia, mas não sempre. Um dia, seu pai o chamara para uma conversa. Havia sido muito direto e perguntou a Draco se ele tomara a decisão de se tornar Comensal. Draco respondeu com uma pergunta.

- O que o senhor deseja?

- Sem duvida que você se torne um. Não é o que apenas eu desejo. É o que sua mãe também deseja e, principalmente, o que o Lorde deseja. Definitivamente, é o que todos desejam.

"_Nã__o é o que minha mãe quer, e com certeza, tem muitas pessoas que não querem isso." c_oncluiu pensando em Sarah ao escutar as palavras do pai.

- Como o senhor sabe que minha mãe também quer isso? – perguntou desconfiado, não gostando que seu pai falasse de sua mãe sem nem ao menos tê-la ali ao lado.

- É o que ela sempre quis. Por que não iria querer agora? – falou com um olhar suspicaz, querendo ver se por acaso Draco sabia de algo sobre o sumiço de Narcisa.

- E o senhor não aceitaria um não como resposta, não é? – Mudou logo de assunto, percebendo as intenções de Lúcio.

- Sinceramente, não. – respondeu já irritado com tantos rodeios.

- Então... eu acho que não tenho escolha. – disse olhando para a janela aberta, vendo realmente que não havia outro caminho para ele. Aquilo começava a entristecê-lo. – O senhor sempre consegue o que quer.

- Perfeito! – Lúcio disse alegre ao se levantar da cadeira e sair do escritório, não voltando mais a tocar no assunto.

Draco suspirou profundamente. Agora não poderia mais voltar atrás. Apavorou-se.

Já faltava dois dias para o Natal. Draco acordou e percebeu que o dia estava mais frio do que os outros. Levantou-se de sua cama e olhou pela janela o céu cinzento e o jardim totalmente coberto de neve. Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera com Sarah. Estava com muitas saudades da menina. Saudade de seu jeito de falar, de seu cheiro, de seu beijo. Precisava dela mais do que tudo. Uma estranha certeza invadiu seu coração. Uma certeza que jamais sentira. Correu até sua escrivaninha, pegou um papel e começou a escrever. Escreveu tudo o que sentia e pensava. Assim que terminou, guardou a carta em um envelope e mandou Alichino levar. Escreveu tudo tão espontaneamente que não sabia se as coisas tinham lógica e coerência, mas era aquilo que ele sentia e realmente seus sentimentos não tinham coerência e nem lógica. Sentiu que era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer. Não importava o que fosse, ele teria que escrever daquela maneira tudo que sentia. Mesmo sendo bom ou ruim.

Sarah estava passeando com Gina perto da entrada de um bosque enquanto conversavam. A ruiva percebeu que a menina não estava tão animada e perguntou o que era, já sabendo a resposta. Sarah estava com saudades de Draco e já não tinha como disfarçar. Foi então que, para a surpresa das duas, um pequeno envelope caiu vagarosamente sobre os pés de Sarah. As meninas olharam para cima e viram Alichino voar sobre elas e pousar no telhado da Toca. Sarah, nervosa, pegou o envelope e tirou a carta de dentro. Antes de abri-la e começar a ler, olhou para a Gina, que a incentivou com um sorriso. Começou a ler com a amiga ao seu lado.

"_Sarah,_

_como está? Você está na casa dos Weasley, não é? Espero que esteja aproveitando as férias, porque eu não poderia __estar pior. Eu queria muito conversar com você pessoalmente, porque as coisas não terminaram bem entre nós dois na última vez que conversamos e aquele beijo que me deu na estação me deixou confuso. Além do mais, para mim, é mais fácil expressar o que sinto em palavras escritas do que em palavras ditas. Bom... eu queria saber se o que você falou da última vez é verdade. Se você realmente acha que não daríamos certo. Sinceramente, eu acho que isso não é verdade. É claro que poderíamos dar certo. É só nos darmos mais uma chance. Eu queria entender todos os meus pensamentos e o que se passa comigo, o que se passa em minha mente, mas não consigo. Eu já não sei mais qual é o lado certo e o errado. Não, sem você. Às vezes eu penso que nunca mais vou ver sua luz se refletindo em mim, seus olhos brilhando pra mim e isso me enlouquece. Você me ensinou muitas coisas. Você despertou coisas em mim que jamais pensei que pudesse sentir. Mas eu sinto que preciso de mais. Eu preciso aprender ainda muitas coisas que só você pode me ensinar. Você pode me ajudar a descobrir o que é certo e o que é errado, onde é o meu lugar. Você é a única que pode me ajudar a tomar as decisões certas, a saber que lado escolher. Eu preciso de você em cada sonho meu. Eu preciso de você a cada instante. Sei que você me ama pelo que eu sou, nada de anjo ou heró__i. Apenas um homem comum e, sei, repleto de defeitos terríveis. Mas com você eu posso mudar, posso melhorar. Você é a única razão pela qual eu posso mudar e posso viver. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu te amo. Te amo mais que qualquer coisa no mundo e sempre vou amar. E agora tenho certeza disso._

_Com saudades,_

_Draco"_

Ao terminar de ler, Sarah deixou cair o papel no chão. Estava completamente sem reação, paralisada e com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas.

- Ele... ele... – Não conseguia falar. O olhar permanecia perdido no nada.

- Ele te ama. – Gina concordou. Arrependeu-se um pouco por sempre ter duvidado de Draco. Ele realmente parecia amar sua amiga. – Eu estava enganada sobre ele.

- Ele... não pode ter sido ele que escreveu isso... É tão perfeito! Draco deve estar doente.

- O nome dessa doença é amor e ataca qualquer um. Não importa, ela sempre pega todos, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Draco me ama... e eu o amo também. – Não pôde mais conter o choro.

Gina olhou em direção a sua casa e viu que a coruja tinha ido embora.

- Acho que ele não quer uma resposta.

Sarah pulava de alegria, abraçando a carta que tinha pegado do chão, quando Molly gritou por elas do jardim. Rapidamente Sarah enfiou a correspondência em um bolso de seu casaco e correram de volta para a Toca. Todos puderam notar a repentina felicidade e animação de Sarah já que ela não conseguia conter o sorriso.

A Véspera de Natal finalmente chegou e, junto com ela, Hermione e seus pais à Toca. A morena contava animada como fora sua rápida passagem por Portugal enquanto seus pais e os pais de Rony conversavam na sala com Gui e Carlinhos. No final da tarde, Gina, Sarah e Hermione arrumaram os numerosos presentes, inclusive os mandados por Adriene e Andrew, debaixo da árvore. Eram muitas caixas e quase não havia espaço para arrumar todas ali. Harry, Rony e os gêmeos tiravam a neve da entrada da casa quando, de repente, Sarah escutou Rony gritar. Correu até a porta e, para sua surpresa, deu de cara com sua mãe. Não conteve a alegria e a emoção em vê-la. Estava com muitas saudades e manteve-se abraçada a mãe por muito tempo. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo longe dela. Entre os beijos e abraços, o centro das atenções foi o bebê, que apenas sorria enquanto mexia as mãozinhas. Sarah apaixonou-se por ele logo a primeira vista. Abraçava-o intensamente, imaginando como seria ter um irmão. Depois, deixando o pequeno Philipe com Gina e os outros, que não se cansavam de fazer caretas e brincadeiras com a criança, Sarah e a mãe foram para o quarto de Gina conversarem. Ficaram durante um bom tempo lá falando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, mas a garota não conseguira falar sobre Draco. Sentia que ainda não era o momento.

Depois de almoçarem, pegaram os presentes que Sabrina trouxera e deixaram em baixo da Árvore de Natal, aumentando a quantidade de caixas.

A noite, as amigas foram para o jardim. Conversavam quando Hermione comentou sobre Malfoy. Disse que Sarah não poderia mais guardar aquele segredo e Gina concordou. Sarah sabia que elas estavam certas, mas não sabia o que fazer. Disse que esperaria a hora certa, mesmo sentindo que essa hora nunca chegaria e, quando chegasse, seria muito difícil.

Na outra manhã, as meninas acordaram com o cheiro da comida que já estava sendo preparada por Molly e Sabrina. Alegres, cumprimentaram carinhosamente a todos da casa e, entre algumas tarefas e diversão com Harry e Rony, mal viram o dia passar. No final do entardecer, foram se arrumar para o jantar e, ao terminarem, se olharam no espelho e viram que estavam muito bonitas. Desceram até a sala e foram com Harry e Rony até a sala de jantar. A mesa estava linda e tudo estava perfeito, menos para Sarah. Por mais que tentasse evitar, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Draco. Passar aqueles dias com os amigos estava sendo maravilhoso, mas quando tinha que ficar sozinha porque os outros estavam com seus namorados, uma tristeza lhe invadia. Só desejava estar ao lado de Draco. E sentia o mesmo naquela noite. Todos pareciam estar completos, menos ela. Ficava imaginando como Draco estaria passando o Natal. Por mais que quisesse imaginá-lo alegre, não conseguia. Tinha quase certeza de que ele estava, no mínimo entediado, assim como ela. E Sarah estava bem próxima da verdade. Draco, que passara a manhã toda trancado no quarto, se arrumava com muita contrariedade para o jantar de seu pai. Estava na frente do espelho terminando de pentear os cabelos para trás e ajeitando a gravata. Também não parava de pensar em Sarah. Era impossível esquecê-la. _"O qu__e uma garota pode fazer com a gente? É por isso que meu pai sempre dizia que eu não deveria me apaixonar. Perdemos o alto-controle."_ concluiu mentalmente. Estava pronto. Foi para a sala onde os convidados estavam e observou em volta. A casa estava cheia. Muitas famílias conhecidas, todas de muito nome, estavam lá. Draco aproveitou para tomar uma taça de vinho e cumprimentar a todos. Por sorte, o jantar logo foi servido e Draco agradeceu mentalmente quando acabou. Pegou uma outra taça de vinho e ia voltar correndo para o quarto quando alguns amigos de seu pai o chamaram para uma conversa sobre coisas inúteis e sem importância. Futilidades que já não mais interessavam a Draco pois, sabia, realmente estava diferente.

Sarah sentia-se como Draco, sozinha e saudosa. Observava as pessoas em volta se divertindo e, vendo que aquilo lhe deixava triste, preferiu tentar esquecer aquele sonserino que não saia de sua mente e mudar o ânimo. Virou-se para Perçy e iniciou uma conversa com ele, tentando distrair-se. Depois de comerem as delícias preparadas, foram para a sala abrir os presentes.

Quando todos foram embora da Mansão Malfoy já era bem tarde. Draco subiu para seu quarto exausto. Exausto de não fazer nada. Jogou-se na cama quando escutou batidas na porta.

- O que é?! – perguntou ignorante. Estava sem paciência.

- Jovem senhor Malfoy, sou eu, Domy.

- Ah... – gemeu aliviado por não ser seu pai. – Pode entrar. – Teve que levantar da cama para ver o pequeno elfo doméstico na porta.

- Desculpe incomodar o senhor, mas o senhor Malfoy pediu pra Domy vir chamar o jovem senhor Malfoy porque o senhor Malfoy deseja ver seu filho.

- Ah não... Está bem, eu já vou. – disse desanimado.

Levantou-se da cama e foi quase rastejando-se lentamente até o escritório do pai. Bateu na porta e entrou sem pedir licença. Lúcio, controlando a raiva pela arrogância do filho ao entrar, comentou que ele estivera estranho durante todo o jantar, mas não perguntou detalhes e nem lhe interessava. Pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo verde escuro na estante de livros e se virou para Draco, que estava em pé ao seu lado. Abriu a caixa e tirou de dentro um anel com uma pedra negra. Disse que era o presente dele para o filho e que ele teria que tomar muito cuidado porque o anel estava na família há anos. Era feito de ouro branco e uma pedra muito rara, uma esmeralda negra de valor inestimável. Draco agradeceu sinceramente pelo presente e voltou para o quarto. Não podia negar que o anel era belíssimo.

Quando voltou para o quarto, guardou a caixa e foi se deitar, mas viu que não conseguia dormir. O motivo estava longe. Estava na casa dos Weasley. Apertou o travesseiro contra o peito querendo aliviar aquela terrível vontade de abraçar Sarah. Queria escutar sua voz lhe provocando e brigando com ele. Até das brigas sentia falta. Queria ver o brilho de seus olhos e o encanto de seu sorriso que o entorpecia. Queria tê-la novamente e sabia que não a deixaria escapar.

- VAMOS LOGO, MENINAS! – Rony gritava exasperado da sala. Estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos. – VAMOS CHEGAR ATRASADOS COMO SEMPRE!

- ESPERE, RONY! AS NOSSAS MALAS SÃO PESADAS! – Gina gritava do quarto. – SE VOCÊ FOSSE UMA BOA PESSOA VIRIA NOS AJUDAR!

- ESTÁ BEM! – gritou irritado e subiu as escadas correndo. Poucos minutos depois descia com uma mala em cada mão e uma em baixo de cada braço. Jogou todas perto do sofá. – Acho que agora podemos ir!

Sabrina e os pais de Hermione já tinham voltado para casa. Sarah já estava com saudades de sua mãe e de seu irmão. O resto das férias fora muito divertido. Guerras de bolas de neve, brincadeiras e muita alegria e diversão. Todos estavam um pouco insatisfeitos por terem que voltar para Hogwarts, menos Sarah que finalmente veria Draco. Antes de ir, foi ao banheiro e se arrumou bastante.

Draco acordou muito cedo. Já estava com todas as suas malas prontas e resolveu se arrumar logo. Não via a hora de ver Sarah. Estava se sentindo muito feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo. Foi tomar café e esperou seu pai terminar de ajeitar algumas coisas no escritório para acompanhá-lo até a estação.

Chegaram na plataforma correndo. Harry, Hermione, Gina, Rony e Sarah passaram pela barreira um atrás de outro. Agora não parecia tão difícil para Sarah. Entraram na locomotiva que já estava quase partindo e procuraram um vagão vazio. Por coincidência, acabaram ficando no mesmo vagão que ficaram quando foram para Hogwarts em Setembro. Estavam terminando de ajeitar as muitas malas quando Adriene e Andrew entraram no vagão.

- Andrew! – Sarah gritou entusiasmada ao se levantar do banco e abraçar o amigo. – Adriene! – Fez o mesmo com ela. – Como vocês estão? Como foram as férias?

- Foram ótimas. – Andrew disse sorrindo como sempre. – Eu encontrei sua mãe um pouco antes do Natal.

- Sim, ela me falou que encontrou você.

Logo que Draco conseguiu "fugir" de Crabbe e Goyle, foi procurar Sarah, mas não a encontrou. Imaginou que ela estaria com seus amigos e não iria até lá. Mas também não queria voltar para o vagão que estava antes. Comprou uns doces de chocolate com menta, que o faziam lembrar de Sarah, e foi para o último vagão que sempre estava vazio. Procuraria a garota na escola.

Todos ficaram conversando, mas Sarah não agüentava mais. Precisava ir procurar Draco. Levantou-se do banco e foi até a porta do vagão. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu rapidamente. Andou por todo o trem e não o encontrou. Lembrou-se do último vagão. Sabia que ele estaria ali. Foi até lá e viu que estava com a porta fechada. Aproximou o ouvido. Não vinha nenhum barulho de lá de dentro. _"Draco e__stá aqui" _concluiu com um sorriso. Abriu a porta sem fazer um único ruído e o viu sentado no banco fitando intensamente a paisagem pela janela. Reparou que ele não tinha escutado ela entrar. Entrou e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho. Foi se aproximando e quando estava bem próxima se sentou ao lado dele e colocou as mãos sobre seus olhos, tapando sua visão.

- Quem é?! – perguntou irritado, mas parou. Respirou fundo e sentiu aquele perfume que só uma pessoa tinha. Acariciou aquelas mãos macias que estavam sobre seus olhos. – Sarah...

Ainda tapando os olhos dele, aproximou seu rosto e deu um pequeno beijo perto da orelha de Draco deixando-o arrepiado.

- Com certeza é você... – falou e a puxou para deitar sobre suas pernas. – Roubando as minhas idéias?

- Demorou a adivinhar. – disse sorrindo lembrando-se de quando os dois tinham feito as pazes depois da briga que tiveram.

- Eu estava com saudades, muitas saudades. Eu não parava de pensar em você um só minuto.

- Eu também... – Acariciava o rosto de Draco. – Eu li a carta que você me mandou...

- Não fala nada. – Ele falou e colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios delicadamente. – Tudo o que eu escrevi naquela carta é o que sinto. Eu não conseguia dizer antes porque era uma coisa nova para mim. Uma coisa que eu nunca poderia imaginar que fosse acontecer comigo. Mas agora eu digo sem medo porque eu sei o que sinto. Sarah, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Draco puxou Sarah para mais perto de si e a beijou suavemente, mas o beijo foi se tornando quente e apaixonado. Podiam sentir suas respirações ofegantes. Não conseguiam se separar. Estavam sentindo muita falta um do outro. Quase dois meses sem se verem era muita coisa. Separaram-se quando viram que o trem parara. Sarah levantou rapidamente e ajeitou suas vestes. Por sorte, eles já tinham trocado de roupa.

- Eu preciso ir. – Ela falou ajeitando os cabelos.

- Você está mais linda que antes. Como consegue ficar mais linda ainda? – indagou sorrindo ao se levantar e abraçá-la por trás.

- Você é tão exagerado! Você que é lindo.

Deram um último beijo e Sarah voltou correndo para seu vagão encontrar com os outros que já estavam saindo.

- Onde você estava, dona Sarah? – perguntou Andrew desconfiado.

- Estava passeando, pegando um ar. Vamos?

Draco ajeitou suas vestes e saiu do vagão. Estava muito feliz. Tudo estava esclarecido e ele se sentia muito bem depois de ter contado o que sentia por Sarah. Sabia que era a única coisa certa a fazer. Estava com um novo estado de espírito e agora se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Estava aprendendo a amar.

Todos estavam no Salão Principal conversando. As novidades eram contadas e as mesas se envolviam por diferentes vozes. Os alunos estavam animadíssimos. Dumbledore deu as boas vindas aos alunos e disse algumas coisas enquanto Sarah e Draco trocavam vários olhares imperceptíveis para os outros.

E naquela mesma noite, Sarah e Draco voltaram a se encontrar na salinha secreta. Conversavam sobre as férias quando Draco perguntou sobre a família de Sarah. A menina só comentou sobre seu novo irmão e lamentou por não poder dizer mais. Falou que era um segredo e que, naquele momento, não poderia dizer muita coisa.

- Draco, você sempre me pergunta sobre minha mãe, mas nunca me falou da sua. – comentou a garota.

- Bem... o que eu posso dizer dela? – Não poderia falar muita coisa senão teria que falar também de Voldemort e aquilo era uma coisa que não poderia fazer. – É uma mulher linda e, da minha família, é a única que realmente gosta de mim.

- Não querendo ser intrometida, mas no início do ano escutei uns boatos de que sua mãe tinha fugido. É verdade?

- Eu desconfiei de que todo o colégio sabia. – falou aborrecido, mas não se importou muito. – Ela não fugiu. Ela só não quer mais viver com meu pai e preferiu ir morar em outro lugar.

- Entendi. – Com certeza a compreenderia afinal, quem suportaria a viver tanto tempo com Lúcio Malfoy?

Sarah também contara sobre sua banda. Draco não acreditou que ela não havia dito aquilo para ele ainda. Exigiu que ela cantasse para ele, mas Sarah não faria isso. Morreria de vergonha. O garoto insistiu, mas desistiu ao ver que ela não cederia.

Os meses foram se passando e quando menos perceberam já estavam em Junho. Sarah e Draco se encontravam todas as noites e não brigaram mais. Às vezes discutiam, como todo casal, mas aprenderam a aceitar suas diferenças. Sarah também começara a ter suas aulas de vôo com Draco. Algumas noites se encontravam depois das dez horas nos jardins. No começo, a garota teve muito medo, mas Draco sempre lhe passava muita confiança. Sarah teve que agüentar muitas brigas entre seus amigos e Draco e se sentia muito dividida, principalmente por ter se aproximado muito de Rony, o que mais implicava com Draco. Ela e o ruivo conversavam muito e já eram melhores amigos. Não houvera mais notícias de ataques e isso deixou todos muito aliviados. Tudo andava bem até um dia em que algo inesperado aconteceu. Algo realmente muito inesperado.

Todos estavam no Salão Principal tomando o café da manhã enquanto conversavam sobre o ano na escola que estava acabando e pareciam um tanto nervosos pelos exames que começariam em breve. Estavam também entediados e pensavam em algo para ocupar o tempo naquele sábado.

- Já sei! – disse Harry ao ter uma idéia. – Vamos jogar futebol. Aquele jardim gramado é perfeito e não tem praticamente ninguém lá.

- Ótima idéia! Eu tenho uma bola no meu dormitório. – Sarah disse entusiasmada. – Rony, você pode pegá-la? Eu tenho que devolver um livro pra biblioteca com Mione e depois me encontro com vocês.

- Tudo bem. – concordou e foi em direção a Torre da Grifinória enquanto Sarah e Hermione se dirigiram a biblioteca.

- E eu preciso falar com você, Gina. – Harry disse muito sério ao se levantar da mesa.

- Tá. Vamos lá pra fora. – Encarou-o intrigada e foram para o jardim esperar os outros.

Rony bateu na porta e comprovou que não havia ninguém. Abriu a porta e logo reparou na organização do dormitório, diferentemente do seu e de seus amigos. Olhou em volta e viu a bola perto da escrivaninha. A pegou rapidamente e já ia embora quando um caderno de capa preta com estrelas prateadas lhe chamou a atenção. Muito curioso, pegou para dar uma olhada. Percebeu logo que era de Sarah e começou a folheá-lo. Achou que não seria nada de mais. Viu os poemas e os desenhos, mas não parou para ler nenhum pois não o interessava. De repente parou. Não acreditou no desenho que vira. Esfregou os olhos para confirmar se o que via era mesmo real. E era. Draco Malfoy._ "Por __que ela fez um desenho dele?"_ indagou para si mesmo tentando encontrar uma resposta possível. Leu o poema ao lado e não acreditou. Não era possível. Não podia ser verdade o que estava imaginando. O que estava passando em sua mente só deveria ser fruto de sua imaginação. Começou a folhear o caderno rapidamente e um papel caiu no chão. Pegou-o para ler. Ficou atônito. Era de Draco, onde ele marcava um encontro com Sarah.

- Eu não acredito que eles se encontraram... – gemeu sem acreditar. Sentiu uma raiva subir para sua cabeça. Pegou o bilhete e o guardou no bolso de suas vestes. Fechou o caderno e o deixou onde estava antes. Saiu do dormitório furioso, batendo a porta, e desceu sem nem ao menos levar a bola.

Gina correu na direção de Sarah quando ela estava chegando no jardim junto com Hermione, deixando Harry para trás.

- Quero conversar com você. É urgente!

- Ok. – Encarou Hermione que também estranhou o rosto preocupado de Gina.

- Eu vou falar com Harry. – Hermione percebeu que o assunto era só entre as duas e deu uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali.

- O que houve, Gina? – começou Sarah curiosa quando Hermione estava suficientemente longe.

- Bem... Harry me contou algo que você precisa saber. Disse que Peter andou dizendo para algumas pessoas sobre o que aconteceu no baile, mas pelo que me parece ele não disse que tentou te agarrar a força. Ele só falou que... – hesitou por um momento, mas continuou. – que você o trocou pelo Malfoy.

- Como?! – indagou chocada com os olhos arregalados. – Não pode ser... Harry e os meninos descobriram?

- Não. Somente Harry escutou e veio me perguntar se eu sei de alguma coisa. Eu respondi que não e que ia perguntar pra você. Sarah, você precisa contar pra eles logo.

- Eu sei. – disse parecendo muito inquieta. – Eu tenho que conversar com Draco aí vejo o que faço.

Hermione e Harry estavam conversando quando viram Rony se aproximar.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Hermione irritada ao vê-lo. – Estamos esperando há muito tempo. E onde está a bola que você foi pegar.

- Preciso falar com Sarah. Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei, por quê? – indagou Harry tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido pois Rony parecia furioso.

- Rony! – Hermione gritou ao vê-lo ir embora sem dar nenhuma explicação, mas ele não respondeu. Continuou seu caminho de volta ao castelo.

- O que será que aconteceu para Rony estar assim? – Harry perguntou intrigado.

- Não sei, mas parece que vai sobrar para Sarah. – Desconfiou que fosse algo envolvido com Draco, mas preferiu não comentar nada com o amigo.

Rony procurou Sarah pelo castelo mas não a encontrou. Estava ficando cada vez mais furioso. Acabou desistindo e foi para seu dormitório pensar um pouco no que ia fazer. Parecia tão improvável que aquilo que ele imaginava fosse verdade que não dava para acreditar, embora fosse a única explicação. Nunca poderia imaginar que sua amiga esconderia algo como aquilo dele. E o pior, com Malfoy. Era o que mais o enfurecia. Por sorte, Sarah e Gina acabaram esquecendo do jogo e ficaram numa parte mais isolada dos jardins conversando e depois foram para a salinha secreta de Sarah. Só voltaram para a Sala Comunal à noite.

- No ano que vem nós vamos ter que estudar muito mais. – Gina comento ao passarem pelo Quadro.

- É verdade. – concordou desanimada ao se sentar na poltrona.

Sarah olhou distraidamente para o relógio e viu que estava atrasada. Subiu desesperada as escadas e se arrumou muito rápido. Então, correu para o campo de quadribol onde se encontraria com Draco, que já estava lá com a vassoura a mão. Ela foi se aproximando vagarosamente até ele e o tocou no ombro.

- Finalmente chegou, senhora pontualidade. – disse irônico ao se virar e vê-la. Parecia aborrecido por esperar tanto.

- Desculpa, acabei perdendo a hora. Não foi por mal. – falou envergonhada.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos começar? – indagou sorrindo tentando desfazer a cara emburrada do namorado.

- Claro! Mas hoje, você vai sozinha e alto. Tente pelo menos subir mais de um metro do chão. – disse rindo. Não ficaria aborrecido com ela por um motivo tão bobo. Já não era tão infantil como antes.

- Um metro já está ótimo, mas tudo bem. – Pegou sua vassoura e montou nela.

Encarou Draco que a incentivava. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Quando deu por si já estava flutuando muito mais alto do que ela imaginava poder. _"Eu __mando, eu mand__o"_ repetia para si mesma mentalmente enquanto planava sobre as árvores da Floresta Negra. Olhou para baixo e viu Draco impressionado. Isso só a encheu de mais confiança. Voou até ele com naturalidade e pousou ao seu lado.

- Então professor, como fui? – indagou convencida num gesto muito parecido com o próprio rapaz. Talvez se parecesse com ele as vezes.

- Tendo um professor como eu, você poderia ter ido melhor. – falou a provocando. Sabia que ela odiava quando ele ficava se gabando. Sorriu. – Mas você foi ótima. Eu vou te mostrar o que é voar de verdade.

Draco subiu na vassoura com Sarah atrás, abraçada a sua cintura. Em poucos segundos já estavam no alto. Conduzia a vassoura com uma desenvoltura incrível. Voaram rapidamente até o telhado da torre mais alta. Pousaram lá e se sentaram um ao lado do outro para observarem o céu estrelado e a Lua cheia. Ficaram abraçados durante um tempo até que Sarah começou a falar.

- Draco, hoje Harry contou algo a Gina que não é nada bom.

- O que ele falou? – perguntou desinteressado.

- Ele disse que escutou Peter falando sobre o que aconteceu no baile e sobre você. Acho que ele sabe sobre a gente.

- COMO?! – indagou assombrado. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte. – Não pode ser. Ele disse para o Potter?

- Não. Ele comentou com alguns amigos e Harry escutou, mas foi só o Harry. Claro que ele não acreditou e foi perguntar a Gina se ela sabia de alguma coisa. O que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei, preciso pensar.

Depois de ficarem um tempo ali pensando numa saída que não encontraram a não ser falar a verdade, coisa que no fundo não queriam fazer, voltaram para o castelo. Despediram-se com um beijo e foram cada um para seu dormitório.

Sarah, ainda pensativa, entrou na Sala Comunal, tirou a capa e foi em direção a escada, mas parou a ver Rony sentado na poltrona, olhando-a fixamente com uma expressão de raiva. Aproximou-se bem devagar do amigo e levou um susto quando ele se levantou da poltrona rapidamente.

- O que faz acordado a essa hora, Rony? – Estranhou a atitude dele.

- Estava te esperando. Onde estava? – perguntou sério.

- E-e-eu... – gaguejou nervosa. Não imaginou o motivo da pergunta dele. – Bem, eu estava... estava... passeando. – balbuciava sem saber ao certo o que.

- Mentira. – acusou e se aproximou ainda mais. – Fala a verdade.

- Eu já disse, estava passeando. Por que a pergunta? – Suas mãos começaram a soar e sabia que não era boa em mentir. Rony acabaria descobrindo e isso a deixou muito inquieta.

- Sarah, pare de mentir! Eu sei muito bem onde você estava. – Procurou entre seus bolsos a carta que encontrara de manhã. Quando a achou, pegou e jogou em cima de Sarah. – Acho que você vai reconhecer isso.

- Você está ficando louco?! – indagou irritada com o jeito ignorante de Rony.

Pegou o papel que ele jogou e abriu. Congelou. Sentiu seu sangue parar de circular e seu rosto ficar imóvel. Não sabia como aquela carta havia parado nas mãos dele. Deu dois passos para trás. Ficou com medo da reação dele.

- Então, reconhece essa cartinha? – disse sarcástico. – Pelo que eu entendi, você e o Malfoy estão bem próximos, não?

- Rony, deixa eu te explicar...

- Explicar o que? – interrompeu. Seu tom de voz era frio como nunca fora antes. – Que você tem um caso com o Malfoy?

- Não é bem assim. Eu...

- E ainda por cima não me falou. Eu pensei que fosse seu amigo, mas vejo que não. Você não confia em mim. E além do mais, com o Malfoy... – Parecia estar enojado. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Você parecia odiar ele.

- No começo eu o odiava de verdade, mas depois eu fui conhecendo o Draco e...

- Draco, Draco. – repetiu nervoso. – Eu odeio esse nome!

- Por que? Você não o conhece. Como pode saber que ele é tão ruim assim? – Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Estava cansada de ouvir sempre todos falarem mal dele e não iria se calar mais.

- Como?! Ele vive ofendendo Harry, Hermione, eu e principalmente minha família. Você acha que são poucos os meus motivos?

- Mas... – Sarah tentou falar, mas sabia que Rony tinha razão. Apesar de tudo, Draco realmente falava aquelas coisas. Abaixou a cabeça e se sentou na poltrona.

- Viu? Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Sinceramente, Sarah, eu considerava você minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, mas agora...

- Não fala isso Rony, por favor. – Foi em sua direção, mas ele a afastou.

- Só me diz uma coisa, desde quando? Desde quando você está com ele?

- Desde o baile de Dia das Bruxas.

- Eu não acredito! Tem quase oito, nove meses! – Ameaçou dar um soco na poltrona, mas se controlou. – Como você consegue ficar com um cara como ele, filho de um Comensal, que quase causou a morte da minha irmã, que odeia a minha família? Sarah, nunca mais fale comigo, me esqueça. O chapéu seletor errou. Você realmente não deveria estar na Grifinória.

- Não, Rony! – Começou a chorar. – Você é meu melhor amigo. Não pode fazer isso.

- Mas você pode mentir pra mim, não é? Quando brigou com a Gina foi por circunstâncias diferentes. Agora... agora você não foi sincera comigo e ficou com o Malfoy! Você entende?! O Malfoy! Uma hora ou outra você vai ficar igual a ele e vai começar a esnobar a gente. Então adiante as coisas, fique com ele e esquece a nossa amizade! – falou e lhe deu as costas. Subiu rapidamente as escadas deixando Sarah desesperada.


	22. Amigos São Para Isso

**Aprender a Amar**

Amigos São Para Isso

O dia amanheceu rapidamente para Sarah. Não chorou como quando brigou com Gina, mas estava tão triste quanto. Levantou-se e viu que as meninas ainda dormiam, como a maioria das vezes. Arrumou-se e desceu. Foi dar um passeio pelo castelo quase vazio. Não viu o tempo passar. Quando se deu conta já estava ficando atrasada. Correu até o Salão Principal. Quando estava se aproximando da mesa viu Andrew, Harry, Rony e Adriene a encararem com dureza. _"Eles já sabem"_ pensou pesarosa. Caminhou lentamente até onde Gina estava. Sentou-se e os quatro se afastaram, deixando-a arrasada. Hermione e Gina, que continuaram no lugar, se aproximaram mais para falar com ela.

- Rony contou pra gente hoje de manhã na Sala Comunal. – disse Gina em tom lamentoso.

- Ele está arrasado. – acrescentou Hermione. – Não conseguimos contar para ele que sabíamos. Ficamos com medo.

- Tudo bem. – disse ao secar uma lágrima que caiu. – Eu prefiro que vocês não contem. Não há necessidade dele saber. A mágoa dele é comigo e não com vocês.

- Eu acho melhor contarmos pra ele, porque se ele descobrir depois vai ser pior. Principalmente eu que sou namorada dele.

- E eu sou a irmã. É melhor contarmos, mesmo.

As duas se levantaram. Sarah tentou impedi-las, mas elas se aproximaram e chamaram Rony. Os três foram para o canto do Salão. Sarah ficou observando e só viu a expressão de decepção de Rony que rapidamente voltou para se sentar com Harry. Gina e Hermione voltaram a se sentar e continuaram caladas. Viram Rony contar para Andrew, Harry e para Adriene. Os três olharam em direção as meninas e rapidamente se voltaram. Harry não tinha a expressão tão dura. Parecia mais confuso. Ele era compreensível e a entenderia um pouco melhor.

- Eu disse que não precisava dizer. – falou Sarah chorosa.

- Precisávamos fazer isso. Rony é temperamental e logo esquecerá. Não se preocupe com isso. – disse Hermione, consolando a amiga.

- Vocês não entendem. Rony é meu melhor amigo e isso é horrível pra mim. – Levantou-se da mesa e saiu rapidamente do Salão.

Draco observou tudo atentamente de onde estava sentado e logo desconfiou que algo ruim havia acontecido. Olhou para Rony e viu que ele o encara com um ódio sem tamanho. _"Eu não acredito"_ resmungou para si mesmo. Com certeza ele descobrira. Imaginou como Sarah estava se sentindo. Precisava falar com ela. Levantou-se rapidamente da mesa e foi atrás dela. Mal viu que Rony havia visto e entendido o que ele iria fazer.

- Sarah! – gritou Draco ao alcançá-la no corredor vazio.

- Draco? O que houve? – Virou-se assustada e secou as lágrimas no rosto.

- Eu sei porque você está chorando. – disse e acariciou seu rosto. – Seus amigos descobriram, não é?

- Sim. – Começou a chorar novamente e o abraçou. Não viu que Rony e os outros estavam observando atônitos àquela cena. – Rony achou uma carta que você mandou pra mim marcando um encontro e agora ele me odeia.

- Não fique assim. Tudo vai se resolver, eu prometo. – disse. Os dois ficaram abraçados até que escutaram palmas e rapidamente se separaram assustados.

- Muito bom, estão de parabéns! – disse Rony sarcástico enquanto batias palmas. Os outros se mantinham calados atrás dele. – O novo casal de Hogwarts... Que perfeito!

- Cala a boca, Weasley! – Draco falou irritado ao se meter na frente da namorada. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso. É um assunto somente de nossa parte.

- Eu tenho muito a ver com isso sim. Primeiro, porque minha melhor amiga mentiu pra mim. Segundo, se fosse com outra pessoa eu entenderia, mas é com você. Ela não poderia ter escolhido pior. Seria muito melhor se ela estivesse com um Trasgo.

- Eu estou cansado das idiotices que você está dizendo. – Deu uns passos para frente e ficou cara a cara com ele. – Ela não contou porque eu não deixei. Ela queria contar, mas eu pedi que não. Além do mais, ela tem que escolher com quem ela quer ficar, não você. Ela é sua amiga e não sua filha!

- Rony, vamos embora. – pediu Hermione tentando segurar a mão de Rony, mas ele se afastou.

- Me solta! – disse grosseiro. – Você é uma traidora também!

- Não diga bobagens, Rony! – Sarah, cansada de ficar calada, começou. – Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Você está com raiva de mim e não dela e nem da Gina. Elas não contaram antes por que eu pedi. – Aproximou-se, o encarando com raiva. – E você deveria se lembrar quando você namorou Susi e escondeu a verdade de Hermione e de mim também. Não somos tão diferentes assim, querido Rony. Pense bem!

Ele procurou palavras para uma resposta, mas não encontrou. De uma certa forma ela estava certa e ele tinha que concordar.

- Já chega, Rony. – Harry também parecia irritado, mas não com Sarah e sim com Rony. – Ela tem razão. Tente entendê-la. Eu sei que é difícil, mas como o Malfoy falou, isso é somente da conta deles.

- Está vendo? Até Potter é mais sensato que você! – exclamou Draco também aborrecido.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – gritou Rony. – Está bem, eu deixo vocês em paz. Eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Aproximou-se de Sarah e continuou. – Mas eu quero que você saiba, Sarah, que eu confiei muito em você. Você era minha melhor amiga, mas você mentiu, traiu minha família que te acolheu e eu não posso perdoar. – terminou e deu as costas a todos.

Sarah, vendo-o ir, correu para o dormitório, não querendo encarar seus outros amigos. Gina e Hermione seguiram a garota, mas não conseguiram entrar já que a porta estava trancada. Bateram e chamaram por Sarah, que não respondeu. Gina, tomada por uma raiva repentina, desceu e foi procurar Rony. Ele estava sentado numa poltrona na Sala Comunal. Ela se aproximou.

- Rony, você é um idiota! – gritou tomada por raiva. – Como você pode magoá-la dessa maneira?

- Pergunte para si mesma. Eu não fui o primeiro...

- Foi um engano meu e depois pedi desculpas. Isso que você está fazendo é...

- Não é engano meu. – interrompeu e se levantou. Foi até a janela. – Eu vi com meus olhos, eu tenho provas! Vocês procuram entendê-la, mas não tentam me entender. Eu confiei nela e pra que? Ela ficou com o Malfoy, logo com o Malfoy. O cara que sempre ofendeu a gente. Como ela pode fazer isso?

- Você não tenta entender ela também, Rony. Eu vou te contar a verdade. Eu sabia de tudo desde o começo, Hermione descobriu depois. No início, eu também não a entendi, apesar de tê-la apoiado. Depois eu fui descobrindo que o Malfoy gosta realmente dela. Eles brigaram várias vezes. Quando eu a acusei de ter ficado com Harry, foi Malfoy que tinha me dito que ela estava com Harry e ele o fez por puro ciúme. Eu acreditei nele, mas depois tudo se resolveu. Ele se amam. Eu sei que é inacreditável, mas eles se amam de verdade.

- É realmente inacreditável. Tanto que eu não acredito. – disse irônico. Pensou um pouco enquanto olhava pela janela. – Por que ela não contou, então?

- Porque ela estava com medo da sua reação. Ela estava com medo de que você fizesse o que você está fazendo, Rony. – disse e encarou profundamente o irmão. – Tente entendê-la, converse com ela. É o melhor que você pode fazer. O verdadeiro amigo critica, mas acima de tudo apóia. Se o que ela estiver fazendo for um erro ou não, o importante é que você esteja do lado dela. – Sorriu para o irmão e foi embora para que ele pudesse refletir.

Rony, depois do que a irmã falara, ficou muito pensativo. Pensou que talvez estivesse sendo exagerado demais, mas não podia evitar. Odiava Draco. E o medo de que sua melhor amiga se tornasse alguém como ele era maior ainda. Estava observando a floresta pela janela quando Harry entrou. Conversou com o amigo. Rony contou o que Gina havia dito. Harry, surpreendendo ao ruivo, decidiu conversar com Draco, já que Rony não poderia fazê-lo pacificamente.

Sarah passara o dia todo no dormitório e não foi se encontrar com Draco naquela noite. O rapaz sabia que ela não iria, então não se surpreendeu.

No outro dia, Sarah não desceu para tomar café. Não queria encarar seus amigos e muito menos Rony. Foi direto para a sala de aula e se encontrou com Gina lá. Percebeu que Andrew e Adriene a evitavam sem se importarem e isso a machucou mais. Naquele momento, Draco estava tendo aula de Poções com a Grifinória. Rony o encarava com ódio. Levou um susto ao ver que Harry tentava chamar sua atenção. Ficou surpreso.

- Preciso falar com você. – disse Harry apenas movendo os lábios.

Ele concordou com a cabeça confuso. Quando terminou a aula, Harry deu um motivo qualquer para Rony ir sem ele. Assim que a sala ficou vazia, Draco e Harry entraram novamente e fecharam a porta.

- O que quer, Potter? Dizer que eu não mereço Sarah? Dizer que eu sou um idiota? O que? – indagou já parecendo irritado.

- Nada disso. Eu quero que você me conte o que aconteceu entre você e Sarah. Só isso.

- O primeiro que me procurou para perguntar isso. – falou parecendo não acreditar e se sentou numa cadeira qualquer. – O que você quer saber?

- Eu não quero detalhes porque acho que é uma coisa que diz respeito somente a vocês dois. Eu só quero saber se você gosta realmente dela. Eu gosto muito de Sarah, ela é minha amiga e me preocupo.

- Eu gosto muito dela, você não faz idéia. – falou sinceramente olhando para as próprias mãos. Não conseguiu segurar as palavras de sua boca, esquecendo por um momento que quem estava na sua frente era Harry Potter. – Nunca gostei de ninguém assim. No começo eu não gostava dela, não a suportava, mas depois a gente começou a conversar e quando menos percebi... – Respirou fundo. – Eu já tinha mudado.

- Vou ser sincero com você, Malfoy. Não nos damos bem, não somos amigos, mas se você gosta realmente de Sarah, vou apóia-los sem me importa com quem você seja.

- Se você fizer isso, Potter, eu já estarei mais do que satisfeito, estarei grato, porque eu sei a importância de vocês para Sarah.

- Só não a magoe, Malfoy. Eu não perdoaria você.

- Eu sei. Já escutei isso da sua namorada. – Draco viu como todos se preocupavam muito com Sarah. Ela não era especial apenas para ele. – Não a magoarei, não se preocupe.

- Então... vocês têm meu apoio. Espero realmente que sejam felizes.

- Obrigado, Potter. – Estendeu a mão e Harry respondeu com um aperto. – Agora vejo que você não é tão idiota quanto o Weasley, mas ainda não te suporto. – terminou rindo.

- Não abuse da minha boa vontade, Malfoy. – disse e caminhou até a porta também rindo.

- Potter, – chamou e ele se virou. – fale com seus amigos. Não é justo o que estão fazendo com Sarah.

- Eu sei. Conversarei com Rony e com os outros.

Logo que Harry saiu da sala, Draco sentiu um certo remorso pelas vezes que falara mal de Harry, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo. Naquele momento, ele parecia estar muito prestativo, mesmo depois de toda a rivalidade e rixa que existia entre eles.

- Ele não é como eu imaginava. – falou para si mesmo e riu. – O que estou fazendo, falando bem do Potter?

Harry foi para a Sala Comunal e procurou pelos outros. Viu Gina e Hermione conversando. Pediu que elas chamassem Adriene e Andrew que ele chamaria Rony. Precisavam conversar todos. Depois de alguns minutos, todos, menos Sarah, estavam ali, onde não havia mais ninguém.

- O que foi Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony impaciente.

- Que pergunta! Claro que aconteceu alguma coisa. A gente precisa conversar sobre Sarah.

- Acho que não tem nada pra falar. – falou Andrew aborrecido. Também estava magoado com aquilo. – Sarah traiu a todos nós.

- Fale por você, porque ela não me traiu. – Harry não estava acreditando que tinha amigos tão incompreensíveis.

- E nem a nós. – falou Gina ao lado de Hermione que concordava com a cabeça. – Ela apenas seguiu seu coração.

- Ah! Não venha com essa Gina. O coração dela não a levaria para um lugar tão imundo. – Rony estava cada vez mais aborrecido com aquilo.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Cada um falando o que achava sobre o relacionamento de Sarah e Draco. Uma confusão se formou. Gina achou aquilo um absurdo.

- CHEGA! – gritou irritadíssima. – Olhem o que estamos fazendo! Discutindo sobre a vida de Sarah, isso é ridículo! Apesar de sermos amigos dela e nos preocuparmos, não temos o direito de fazer isso! Ela fez a escolha dela e só ela pode dizer o porquê! – terminou e subiu a escada pisando duro.

- Gina tem razão. – Adriene falou arrependida depois de alguns minutos. – A vida é de Sarah. O certo é ela nos contar e não a gente ficar aqui discutindo isso. – Levantou-se da cadeira. – Eu vou lá em cima conversar com Sarah.

- Não precisa. – Gina falou ao pé da escada de mãos dadas com Sarah. – Eu fui buscá-la e ela vai conversar com vocês. – As duas foram até as poltronas e se sentaram perto de Harry. Sarah parecia ter chorado.

- Eu não quero escutar nada! – disse Rony levantando e indo para seu dormitório.

- Sarah, hoje eu falei com o Malfoy. – começou Harry e segurou a mão da menina. – Ele disse que gosta muito de você e pela primeira vez ele parecia sincero. Vocês podem contar comigo, eu já disse a ele.

- Obrigada, Harry. – disse muito feliz tentando conter as lágrimas e o abraçou.

- Me desculpe também, Sarah. – Adriene se aproximou e se sentou no chão ficando apoiada nas pernas da amiga. – Eu também te dou força.

- Quer saber? O gosto é seu, menina. Péssimo, diga-se de passagem. – Andrew disse rindo ao se aproximar. Deveria apoiar aquela menina que conhecia a tanto tempo e que, sabia, não faria algo ruim. – Me desculpe. Eu te dou a maior força.

Todos abraçaram Sarah de uma vez só. Apoiariam a amiga em tudo e queriam mostrar isso a ela. Rony observou tudo aquilo escondido no topo da escada. _"Eu não acredito no que estou vendo"_ pensou decepcionado.

- Obrigada, gente. – Ela agradeceu ao se afastarem. – Vocês são incríveis.

- Agora você vai ter que contar como aconteceu? – Adriene disse se sentando novamente ao lado do namorado no tapete vermelho.

Sarah contou que Draco a defendera na noite do baile e eles ficaram chocados com o que Peter tinha feito. Disse que depois daquilo estavam juntos e não disse detalhe de nada. Não queria espalhar muito as coisas que tinham acontecido. Depois de ficarem um bom tempo conversando, foram para o jardim aproveitar o fim de tarde. Sarah se espantou ao ver que Draco estava ali e, que quando os viu, caminhou até onde estavam. Olhou para Gina que sorriu meio amarelo. Viu que os outros pareciam um pouco incomodados.

- O que quer aqui, Malfoy? – indagou Andrew muito desconfiado. Controlou-se para não provocá-lo afinal, as coisas eram diferentes agora.

- Queria saber se vocês acabaram com a babaquice que estavam fazendo com Sarah.

- Sim, não se preocupe, agora pode ir. – Tentava se livrar do sonserino.

- Antes eu quero falar com Sarah.

- Mas vão nos ver juntos. – Sarah disfarçou, não permitindo que ele segurasse sua mão. – Tem um monte de gente da Sonserina ali.

- Não me importa mais. É muito importante.

- Ok. – disse estranhando totalmente a atitude dele. Afastaram-se um pouco dos outros e Draco recomeçou.

- Quer assumir nosso namoro? – falou a mirando seriamente.

- Hã? – indagou sem acreditar. – O que você está falando?

- Estou perguntando se você quer assumir nosso namoro. Acho que já está na hora e com seus amigos do seu lado fica mais fácil.

- É claro que eu quero. – Um sorriso gigantesco se abriu em seu rosto.

- Então, – disse e segurou a mão dela. – vamos lá.

Sarah o fitou intensamente. Sabia que ele era o único que ela poderia amar. Ele era imprevisível às vezes e isso a atraia mais. Não esperava que ele tomasse aquela iniciativa. Apertou a mão do namorado e respirou fundo. Percebeu que Gina e os outros observavam incrédulos.

- A gente se vê hoje à noite? – perguntou antes que se aproximassem.

- É melhor nos vermos amanhã. Não estou muito bem hoje. – Sorriu.

- Bom, – começou quando chegaram perto dos outros. – fique aí com seus amigos, depois a gente se vê. – terminou e a beijou no rosto. Não seria tão atrevido a beijá-la na boca na frente de seus amigos. Não, por enquanto.

- É impressão minha ou você está querendo mostrar pra todos que está com Sarah? – Harry perguntou deixando transparecer a satisfação.

- Eu prefiro o termo assumir namoro. – falou e sorriu debochado. Logo depois saiu e voltou para o castelo.

- Malfoy cada vez me surpreende mais. – Hermione parecia chocada e realmente estava.

- E a mim também. – Adriene também estava com o queixo caído.

- Eu não estou acreditando... – resmungou Sarah e olhou em volta. Viu que algumas pessoas também olhavam espantadas.

Depois que voltaram para o castelo, cada um foi para o seu dormitório. Sarah foi dormir mais tranqüila enquanto Draco parecia meio perturbado. Não que tivesse se arrependido do que tinha feito, mas estava um pouco assustado. Todos comentariam e até criticariam. E o pior de tudo, seu pai descobriria. Com certeza não seria uma coisa boa. Mas já era tarde, agora teria que assumir. Há tempos queria parar de se encontrar escondido com Sarah, mas não se sentia totalmente preparado antes. Agora era diferente. Resolveu esquecer aquilo e dormir. Precisava dormir para enfrentar o próximo dia.

O dia amanheceu rapidamente e Sarah, para sua surpresa, foi a última a acordar. Desceu e viu que Harry e Rony conversavam na Sala Comunal. Preferiu passar despercebida, mas Harry a viu.

- Ei! Bom dia, fugitiva. – brincou sorrindo.

- Bom dia. É que não queria atrapalhar...

- Você não atrapalha, muito pelo contrário, preciso falar com você.

- Está bem. – falou e caminhou até os meninos. Viu que Rony evitava olhá-la. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry. – O que houve?

- Rony quer conversar com você. Eu já estou indo. – Levantou-se da poltrona rapidamente e saiu, não deixando chances de Sarah contestar.

- Pode falar, Rony. – Ela começou sem olhá-lo.

- Harry contou pra mim sobre o que ele falou com o Malfoy e o que ele fez ontem nos jardins. Ele quer assumir o namoro, não é?

- É sim. Eu estou com um pouco de medo, mas acho que vai ser melhor assim. – comentou sorrindo ao ver que Rony mostrava um pouco de interesse e já não parecia tão irritado.

- Sarah, – começou e se levantou. Foi até ela e se sentou no braço de sua poltrona. Ela ficou surpresa. – Eu não deveria ter sido tão duro com você. Você fez sua escolha, só me resta te apoiar.

- É sério? – Seus olhos lacrimejaram de emoção. Era o que precisava escutar naquele momento.

- É sim, afinal, você é minha melhor amiga. Meu maior medo era que você mudasse seu jeito por ele e se tornasse uma pessoa soberba e irritante como ele. Mas devo confiar em você. Sei que você não vai mudar.

- Você é meu melhor amigo e me conhece muito bem. Sabe que nunca mudaria. – Pulou e o abraçou.

- Mas se por acaso ele fizer alguma besteira com você, me avise. Lançarei nele uma Maldição Imperdoável. – Fez um olhar bravo e sorriu.

- Sim, senhor.

Os dois desceram na direção do Salão Principal entre risos. Quando estavam chegando, encontraram Draco, que também estava indo para o Salão. Sarah gelou. Rony e ele se entreolharam diferente, como se estivessem se enfrentando. Sarah tinha que acabar com aquele clima.

- Oi, Draco. – falou timidamente.

- Oi, Sarah. – Beijou-a no rosto ao se aproximar dos dois.

- Olá, Malfoy, como vai? – Rony falou irônico. Estava fazendo de tudo para se controlar.

- Muito bem, Weasley, e você? – perguntou sarcástico e sorriu.

- Bem, agora estou bem.

- Vamos logo, Rony. – disse Sarah o puxando pela mão.

- Calma... – falou e se voltou para Draco. – Decidido a assumir o namoro, Malfoy?

- Claro que sim.

- Então chegou a sua hora. Me prove que você realmente gosta de Sarah. – falou e apontou para a entrada do Salão. – Entre com ela, como um verdadeiro casal.

- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, Draco. – Sarah disse e olhou para Rony o reprovando.

- Eu não preciso provar nada para você, Weasley, mas eu vou entrar com Sarah sim, para que todos vejam. E não é porque você falou não, mas sim por que eu quero.

- Então vá. Não tem ninguém te impedindo. – Sorriu vitorioso. Sabia que Draco não teria coragem de entrar no Salão com Sarah e se expor para toda a Sonserina. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

Draco o olhou com raiva e segurou forte a mão de Sarah. Olhou-a e ela concordou com a cabeça. Esses dias estavam sendo de muitas provações para os dois. Caminharam até próximo da entrada até que Rony os parou.

- Eu quero ir primeiro para ver a grande cena. – disse debochado e entrou.

Sentou-se ao lado de Harry junto com seus amigos. Pediu para que eles prestassem atenção na entrada e explicou o porquê. Quando menos esperavam os dois surgiram de mãos dadas. Rony não acreditou.

- Viu, Rony? Ele gosta dela. – falou Gina e sorriu para amiga.

Sarah estava apavorada. Todos no Salão os olhavam chocados. Draco sentiu que a mão da garota tremia freneticamente. Segurou-a mais forte que antes. Queria lhe passar uma confiança que ele mesmo não tinha. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e sentiu que todos estavam pasmos. Mais que pasmos, estavam enojados. Continuou a andar, não podia parar. Olhou para Rony e sorriu confiante. Sarah olhava para todos os lugares possíveis até que encontrou os olhos acolhedores de seu tio que sorria para ela. Andaram mais um pouco até que se despediram com um beijo rápido e cada um foi para sua mesa. Quando Sarah se sentou, abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa exausta. Estava totalmente sem-graça. Não queria olhar para ninguém.

- Bem, – Rony começou sentado ao seu lado, hesitante. – Malfoy me surpreendeu. Não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo.

- Ele sempre me surpreendeu. – disse Gina ao abraçar a amiga e a fez levantar a cabeça. – Fica calma. Não importa o que digam, faça o que seu coração mandar.

Sarah olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu vários garotos em volta de Draco. Alguns abismados, outros admirados. Praticamente todas as meninas estavam aborrecidíssimas e a olhavam com inveja e raiva. Sarah acabou sorrindo com aquilo já que Draco nunca havia feito aquilo antes com ninguém. Não daquela forma. Draco havia escolhido ela para ser sua namorada e mais ninguém.

Draco também parecia não acreditar no que tinha feito. Pensou que todos em sua volta se afastariam, mas estava enganado. Muitos garotos se aproximaram para falar com ele. Johnny foi o primeiro a se aproximar.

- Então Draco, nova conquista? Agora até as grifinórias não escapam de você. – comentou com uma certa ironia. – Esse é meu garotão.

- Não é minha nova conquista, é minha namorada. – respondeu orgulhoso, mas um tanto temeroso.

- NAMORADA? – A maioria ali em volta perguntou.

- Você está namorando a Wynette? A namoradinha do Weasley e do Potter? – Johnny estava disposto a provocar afinal, estava com muita inveja. Draco conseguira quem ele tentara conseguir.

- Ela não é a namoradinha deles. – disse um pouco irritado tentando se controlar. – Eles são amigos e você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Draco! – Pansy se levantou desesperada gritando como uma louca. – Você me trocou por aquela vadia!

- Nunca mais fale isso de Sarah! – gritou irritado levantando-se também. – A única vadia aqui é você que se joga em cima de qualquer um! Ouviu bem?! Nunca mais fale dela!

- Eu odeio você e odeio a Wynette também! – Saiu do Salão descontrolada, praguejando coisas que ninguém entendia.

- Não ligue para ela, mas entenda, Draco. Você sempre desprezou os grifinórios e agora está de namorico com a Wynette. Está indo contra seus princípios.

- Você disse bem, Johnny. MEUS princípios. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

- Tudo bem, esqueça. – Johnny falou e colocou a mão sobre seus ombros o deixando desconfiado. Sabia que ele não era confiável. – Você tem que fazer o que você quiser. A Wynette é muito bonita, sem ofensa, e é normal gostar dela. Até eu já dei em cima dela, lembra? – Riu e olhou para Draco esperando que ele risse. Viu que ele continuava sério e parou. Deu uma leve tossida para disfarçar e sentou ao lado dele. – Você está há muito tempo com ela?

- Sim, mas não contamos para ninguém. Agora eu tenho que ir. – disse, enfiando uma torrada na boca, e se levantou. Estava começando a ficar irritado e não queria ter aborrecimentos. Foi para a sala de aula e viu Goyle e Crabbe logo atrás e se juntou a eles. Reparou que os garotos pareciam nem ligar para o namoro dele e isso o deixou mais aliviado. Parecia que as coisas não mudariam.

O dia passaria normalmente se não fossem as inúmeras perguntas que Sarah e Draco receberam. Os alunos de todas as casas perguntavam o porquê do namoro e como, já que desde o início das aulas eles pareciam se odiar. Draco era ignorante com algumas pessoas já que não tinha a mesma paciência de Sarah, que apesar de não dar detalhe algum, tentava responder a todos com um simples "aconteceu". Os grifinórios pareciam um pouco decepcionados, assim como os Sonserinos, mas ninguém se afastou deles, à não ser por Pansy que parecia desprezar Sarah e Draco mais do que nunca.

Todos estavam voltando para seus dormitórios no fim da tarde. Peter, que estava furioso com tudo que havia acontecido, ficou esperando Sarah perto do quadro. Assim que viu a menina, se escondeu um pouco. Esperou que Gina entrasse antes e puxou Sarah para um canto. Encurralou-a na parede e a olhou com muita raiva. Sarah ficou imóvel e apavorada. Sabia que Peter estava muito irritado.

- Então eu estava certo todo o tempo, não é?! – disse segurando os braços dela com força.

- Você está me machucando Peter... – gemeu, tentando se soltar. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Ficou muita assustada pois, novamente, precisava de ajuda.

- Por que você fez isso? Me trocar pelo idiota do Malfoy?! Você é uma imbecil!

- Você é um imbecil! – Lutava para se soltar, mas não conseguia. Peter a segurava com muita força e começava a doer realmente. – Eu não te troquei por ele. Eu nunca estive com você e nunca vou estar!

- Eu sou melhor que ele, você não vê isso? – Aproximou seu rosto do dela. Tentou beijá-la, mas ela se virou. Cada vez tomava mais nojo daquele garoto.

- Você quer saber porque eu o preferi a você? Pois bem, eu digo. – Ela parou de se bater e o olhou diretamente nos olhos queimando em ódio. – Ele é muito mais homem do que você. Ele conseguiu apenas me conquistando o que você queria tentando a base da força. Ele é muito mais homem do que você!

- Cala a boca!

De repente, Peter virou a mão no rosto de Sarah, lhe dando um tapa. Ela o olhou em pânico sentindo seu rosto arder. Ele a soltou e deu alguns passos pra trás. Olhou para as próprias mãos meio incrédulo e tentou se aproximar de Sarah, mas ela se afastou.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou. – Eu não quis, fiquei nervoso e... não foi minha intenção. Me desculpe.

- Eu poderia ter perdoado tudo que você fez Peter, tudo! Mas isso, nunca! Escute bem, – disse com o dedo na cara dele. – eu nunca mais quero ver você e dessa vez é sério. Eu nunca vou te desculpar por ter tocado em mim!

Sarah correu para seu dormitório. Estava furiosa e ao mesmo tempo com medo. Não imaginava que Peter, que sempre parecera tão bom, pudesse ter mudado tanto. Como ele tivera coragem de fazer aquilo? Ela se perguntava sem saber. Estava tão surpresa que não conseguia chorar. Viu Gina entrar pela porta.

- O que houve? – perguntou ao se sentar ao lado dela. – Vi você entrando correndo e chorando.

Ela contou tudo que Peter tinha feito para Gina e a garota ficou abismada e completamente irritada. Levantou-se da cama num pulo e saiu batendo a porta. Sarah correu atrás dela.

- O que vai fazer, Gina? – perguntou andando rapidamente tentando acompanhar a ruiva.

- Vou contar para Rony, para o Malfoy e para todo o colégio! Peter vai ser expulso de Hogwarts! – A garota, tão vermelha quanto o irmão quando estava com raiva, gritava ainda andando com pressa.

- Não, por favor, não conte a ninguém, muito menos à Draco e Rony. Se você contar, com certeza eles farão alguma coisa.

- Exatamente! É por isso que vou contar!

- Mas Gina... – Parou de falar ao ver Harry, Rony e Hermione sentados nas poltronas conversando.

- Oi, meninas. – falou Hermione sorrindo, mas rapidamente ficou séria ao ver a expressão delas. – O que houve dessa vez? – perguntou já sabendo que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Parecia estar cansada de tantas confusões.

- Não é nada. – Sarah tentou disfarçar rindo. – É brincadeira, uma bobeira...

- Mentira. – interrompeu. – Peter está irritadíssimo e vocês sabem porque.

- Claro! Sarah não quer nada com ele. – comentou Harry. – Mas o que tem isso?

- Gina, por favor... – pediu Sarah com medo da reação dos amigos.

- Peter foi falar com Sarah e a agrediu. – Gina puxou Sarah pela mão para mais perto de todos. Afastou os cabelos dela e virou seu rosto deixando a mostra uma marca de dedos em seu rosto. – E olha o braço dela.

- Está todo vermelho... – Rony se levantou e se aproximou da amiga. Viu que era a marca de um tapa em seu rosto e nos braços dela estavam marcas de dedos também. – Aquele idiota bateu em você?! Foi isso?

- Como ele pode fazer isso? Temos que fazer alguma coisa – Harry também se levantou.

- E vamos fazer. – Hermione foi até o Quadro. – Vamos falar com o professor Dumbledore.

- Não! – Sarah impediu. – Vocês sabem que ele ficará furioso.

- E com toda a razão. – Gina comentou e saiu. Todos foram atrás dela.

Enquanto Sarah tentava impedi-los, eles caminhavam até a sala de Dumbledore. Quando estavam chegando, para o desespero de Sarah, encontraram Draco, Crabbe e Goyle. Gina, que estava inconformada com tudo aquilo, correu até Draco.

- Olá, Weasley. – cumprimentou um tanto debochado, mas sem provocação.

- Olá nada! – disse brava. – Você tem que ver uma coisa. – puxou Sarah pela mão e a colocou de frente para Draco.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou desconfiado. Imaginou que algo ruim tivesse acontecido para deixar Gina tão fora de si.

- Sarah, mostra seu braço pra ele. – falou autoritária.

- Gina, pra que tudo isso? Não foi nada.

- Deixa eu ver. – Draco falou e puxou a manga da veste de Sarah para cima, deixando seu braço à mostra. Viu a marca estranha. Encarou-a sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Olha o rosto dela também. – Gina continuou e olhou em volta para ver se havia vindo alguém.

Draco segurou o rosto de Sarah pelo queixo e tirou o cabelo que lhe caía na frente. Viu outra marca. Viu que Rony, Hermione e Rony o olhavam esperando sua reação e Gina fazia o mesmo batendo o pé no chão. Sarah o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos. Suspirou fundo em silêncio. Entendeu.

- Quem fez isso, Sarah? – indagou aflito e ajeitou as vestes da menina. Tentava manter ao máximo algum controle. Parecia calmo demais para ser verdade.

- Não foi ninguém, Draco, não se preocupe...

- Foi Peter. – Gina tomou a frente e respondeu. – Ele fez isso por causa do namoro de vocês e agora eu quero ver você fazer alguma coisa. Vai e arrebenta a cara dele! – gritou azucrinada. Não podia se controlar.

Gina mal percebeu que Draco nem a escutava. Quando ele escutou que Peter tinha feito aquilo sentiu seu sangue ferver de uma maneira que nunca tinha sentido. Uma raiva tomou conta dele. Sentiu que poderia matá-lo com as próprias mãos e sem nenhum feitiço. Fechou o punho e olhou novamente para Sarah que estava com a cabeça baixa, mas dava pra ver perfeitamente seu rosto marcado. Aquilo fez com que ele ficasse com um ódio ainda maior.

- Calma, Gina. – Harry se aproximou e a segurou pela mão. Aproximou-se de Draco e viu que o sonserino não reagia.

- Como ele ousou tocar em você? – perguntou cerrando os dentes, a voz baixa e sombria. – Como ele ousou fazer isso?

- Draco, calma. – Ela segurou sua mão ao ver que ele começava a ficar vermelho, fugindo de sua cor pálida normal. – Não tem importância.

- NÃO TEM IMPORTÂNCIA?! – indagou gritando. Sua voz ecoou por quase toda aquela parte do castelo. Todos se assustaram pela reação repentina. – Isso que ele fez não vai ficar assim...

- Exatamente, é isso que eu quero! – Gina concordou o atiçando mais para que ele tomasse uma iniciativa, ignorando o olhar reprovador de Harry.

- Nós vamos falar com professor Dumbledore. – Harry comentou, tomando a decisão mais racional.

- Não. Não meta o Dumbledore nessa história. – Draco disse tentando se acalmar.

- Mas ele tem que saber! – Hermione falou. – Com certeza ele vai saber o que fazer melhor que a gente.

- Se vocês querem falar com ele, tudo bem. – Draco concordou. – Mas não agora. Antes eu quero resolver isso com aquele idiota. Ele vai ter que pagar pelo que fez. – terminou e saiu andando.

- O que vai fazer, Draco? – perguntou Sarah assustada pela feição dele.

- É melhor que aquele idiota já tenha feito seu testamento. – Draco disse e continuou andando sem olhar para trás. Harry olhou para Rony, os dois concordaram com a cabeça e foram atrás do loiro.


	23. Visita Esclarecedora

**Aprender a Amar**

Visita Esclarecedora

- Vamos com você. – Harry, ao lado de Rony, falou para Draco ao alcançá-lo.

- Façam o que quiserem, mas quero que o deixem comigo. Eu vou acertar as contas com ele.

- Mas eu... – Rony começou inconformado.

- Não! – Draco interrompeu o ruivo e parou de andar. Virou-se para ele. – Isso é ligado diretamente comigo. De uma certa forma a culpa é minha.

- Pare de ser orgulhoso, Malfoy. – Rony o desaprovou. Era um pouco inconveniente já que aquele momento não era o melhor para discutirem.

- Eu estou tentando ser educado, Weasley! – Começava a ficar irritado. – Você não entende?! Isso é comigo, só comigo! Eu até entendo que você seja amigo dela e queira resolver isso, mas EU sou o namorado dela e aquele imbecil fez aquilo por isso mesmo! Pode vir comigo, pode falar com ele, mas EU quero arrebentar a cara dele, você entendeu?!

- Calma, Malfoy, você vai acabar explodindo. – debochou, sem perder a oportunidade, mas parou imediatamente ao ver que o sonserino não parecia estar para nenhum tipo de brincadeira. – Tudo bem, já entendi.

Continuaram andando. Harry e Rony concordaram em deixar Draco fazer o que queria pois perceberam que ele estava furioso e com razão. Eles não queriam, mas tinham que admitir que ele realmente gostava de Sarah. Os três rodaram por todo o castelo e não encontraram Peter. Draco já estava ficando furioso até que Harry parou. Havia tido uma idéia.

- Esperem aqui, eu já volto! – disse e saiu correndo.

- O que deu nele? – indagou Draco um tanto exausto de andar, mas com a chama da fúria cada vez maior dentro de si.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que ele foi pegar algo que nos ajudará a achar Peter com facilidade.

Em poucos minutos Harry voltou com um papel aberto a mão.

- Sabia que você pegaria isso. – Rony falou e se aproximou para ver. Draco fez o mesmo.

- O que é isso? – O loiro perguntou tentando disfarçar o interesse.

- É o Mapa do Maroto. – respondeu e apontou para um lugar. – Aqui! Peter está na estufa de mandrágoras e está sozinho. Provavelmente está se escondendo. Sarah e as meninas estão indo para lá. Vamos logo.

Os três correram até a estufa e chegaram antes das garotas. Draco tomou a frente e abriu a porta. Entraram. Já era noite e estava muito escuro, não conseguiam enxergar nada. Harry pegou a varinha.

- _Lumos_! – proferiu e foi para frente.

Rony e Draco fizeram o mesmo e foram procurar Peter. Harry abriu o mapa novamente e viu que Peter não estava mais lá.

- Ah... droga! – Enrolou o mapa. – Ele não está mais aqui. Está lá fora.

- Me dá o mapa! – Draco ordenou.

- Não abuse, Malfoy. Eu não sou seu empregado e esse mapa é meu.

- Eu só quero saber onde ele está.

- Dê a ele, Harry. – Rony falou e o olhou desconfiado. Harry abriu o mapa e entregou a Draco.

Ele saiu com o mapa a mão. Viu que estava se aproximando de Peter. Olhou para frente e viu alguém no campo de quadribol. Correu até lá e viu que era quem estava procurando. Entregou o mapa para Harry que estava logo atrás junto com Rony. Draco se aproximou lentamente sem fazer o menor ruído. Peter assustado, assim que percebeu a presença deles, se levantou do banco, ficando cara a cara com Draco.

- Você é um covarde, não é? – começou Draco de punho fechado. – Tem coragem de bater em uma garota, quero ver se tem coragem de bater em um homem.

- Eu não quero confusão, Malfoy. – disse amedrontado e andando para trás, mas Draco o seguia. – Estou até sem minha varinha.

- Mas não vamos usar feitiços. – Draco jogou sua varinha no chão e se aproximou mais. – Afinal, você não usou feitiços com Sarah, não é?! Se você tivesse usado, ela teria uma chance de se defender! Você é um covarde! Porque não faz em mim o que você fez em Sarah! – Draco gritava furioso.

Peter partiu pra cima dele, lhe dando um soco no queixo. Draco passou o dedo no lábio e viu que estava sangrando. Esfregou os dedos e riu cheio de escárnio para Peter. Voou para cima dele e deu um murro em seu estômago. Peter caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

- Vamos lá! – Draco provocava. – Não é homem o suficiente para brigar comigo?

Os dois rolaram no chão entre socos e chutes. A briga estava realmente violenta. Rastros de sangue se faziam sobre o gramado. Alunos começavam a aparecer para verem a briga. Harry e Rony, imóveis, não sabiam o que fazer. Sabiam que se eles se metessem na briga, Draco ficaria furioso. Viram Sarah e Gina si aproximarem da multidão.

- O que estão fazendo aqui, Harry? – Gina perguntou e olhou para onde ele apontou. Parou e olhou para Sarah que estava paralisada.

Sarah não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que não deveria ter contado para Draco o que havia acontecido. Com certeza ele faria alguma coisa, mas ela não imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto. Não sabia se interferia na briga ou se deixava. Apesar de querer se vingar de Peter, sabia que Draco poderia machucá-lo de verdade. Pegou sua varinha.

- _Locomotor Mortis_! – proferiu desesperada e os dois pararam.

- Ih, o mesmo feitiço que você usou em mim. Ele não é nada agradável. – Andrew, que havia chegado com Adriene há pouco tempo, comentou rindo. Não sabia o que havia acontecido e não entendia a seriedade da situação.

Sarah lhe deu um tapa no braço por ele estar rindo de uma situação tão séria. Quando se virou de volta para os garotos viu que eles continuavam a brigar usando apenas as mãos. Draco enchia a cara de Peter de socos e o garoto apenas se defendia puxando os cabelos loiros de seu oponente e lhe dando socos no olho. Não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em petrificar totalmente os dois, mas estava tão nervosa que não conseguia mexer ao menos a varinha. Começou a gritar pedindo para o namorado parar, mas ele parecia não escutar.

- O que está havendo aqui?! – indagou McGonagall irritadíssima ao se aproximar. – Draco Malfoy, Peter Lange e Sarah Wynette, me acompanhem agora!

- _Finite Encantatum_! – Sarah proferiu e olhou para Draco. Ficou apavorada ao ver o rosto dele com um olho roxo, o nariz sangrando e o lábio inferior muito inchado. Estava totalmente machucado.

Peter se levantou com muita dificuldade e tentou ir até McGonagall, mas caiu. Alguns alunos foram ajudá-lo. Draco pegou sua varinha que estava no chão e tentou se levantar também, mas não conseguiu. Sarah correu e tentou ajudá-lo. Harry viu que Sarah não o agüentaria e também foi ajudá-lo. Os dois o levantaram e foram o carregando.

- Eu juro que nunca imaginei essa cena. Vocês me carregando até a sala da professora McGonagall. – disse o loiro rindo e gemeu de dor.

- Draco, não precisava ter feito aquilo. Se eu soubesse...

- Tudo bem. Apesar de eu estar todo ferrado, aquele imbecil está bem pior que eu e nem agüenta a dor como homem. – comentou e riu novamente ao ver que ele não parava de gemer e reclamar.

- Parece até alguém que eu conheci há alguns anos. – Harry falou irônico.

- Obrigado, Potter, por me lembrar desses tempos em que eu era um idiota.

- Disponha. – Os três riram. Sarah estava se sentindo feliz, apesar de todo aquele acontecido, por ver Harry e Draco juntos, como se não fossem inimigos, mas não ousara dizer como se fossem amigos.

- Draco, não quero que conte o que Peter fez comigo para a McGonagall. – pediu Sarah séria.

- Mas por que não?! – indagou inconformado.

- Prefiro assim.

- Mas Sarah... – contestou Harry. – Se não falarmos, ele vai sair impune dessa.

- Draco já fez ele pagar. Não precisam saber disso, nenhum dos professores. Ninguém precisa saber. Eu ficaria com vergonha...

- Venham apenas os três envolvidos. – Minerva falou ao chegar em frente à sala e ver vários alunos que estavam ajudando Peter ou simplesmente foram para ver o que aconteceria. Todos sabiam que eles poderiam ser expulsos. – Senhorita Granger, procure o professor Snape, por favor.

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu e correu com Gina pelo corredor.

Os quatro entraram na sala. Minerva os mandou sentar e ela se sentou em sua cadeira. Draco, que estava sentado no meio, pegou a mão de Sarah e a segurou. Ela o olhou carinhosamente e sorriu.

- Bem, quero que me digam o que aconteceu. – pediu depois de respirar fundo. Os três começaram a falar numa única vez e um tumulto se fez na sala. Ela balançou as mãos pedindo para que eles se calassem. – Um de cada vez. Peter, diga o que aconteceu. – falou apontando para ele e Draco se segurou para não espancá-lo mais ali mesmo.

- Professora, eu estava no jardim sozinho e quieto quando o Malfoy, junto de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley chegaram querendo arrumar briga. Eu não queria, eu disse a eles, mas não adiantou e o Malfoy partiu para cima de mim.

- Que canalha você é! – Draco gritou e se levantou da cadeira. Sarah tentou acalmá-lo.

- Draco Malfoy! – A professora repreendeu irritada. – Deixe-o continuar e depois eu pergunto a sua versão, está bem?

- Está bem. – Sentou na cadeira furioso e estalou todos os dedos da mão de uma vez. – Mas esse idiota deveria parar de maquiar a história e contar a verdade.

- Fique calmo, Draco! – Sarah falou e apertou sua mão.

- Continue, Peter.

- Bem, – recomeçou e olhou com raiva para Draco. Voltou seu olhar para a professora. – foi só isso professora.

- Então, Draco, Harry e Rony te atacaram? – perguntou estranhando aquilo. Não imaginava os três juntos, ainda mais atacando alguém.

- Não. Os três estavam juntos, mas somente o Malfoy me atacou.

- Isso é verdade, Draco? – perguntou se virando para o loiro.

- Professora, – começou depois de dar um longo suspiro e estalar os dedos da outra mão. – não foi exatamente assim. Eu tive um motivo.

- E qual é o motivo?

Sarah apertou sua mão muito forte. Ele a olhou e viu Sarah suplicar com olhar para que ele não contasse. Ficou na dúvida se contava ou não seu motivo, mas não podia negar a Sarah seu silêncio. Percebeu que Peter o olhava com medo.

- São coisas bobas entre eu e ele. Coisas não resolvidas, não é nada demais.

- Então, Draco, eu terei que puni-lo seriamente.

- Mas por quê? – indagou tentando se controlar.

- Por que você acha? O senhor atacou um aluno e...

- Mas eu não o ataquei. – interrompeu se defendendo. Sarah começava a ficar incomodada com aquela situação. – Nós brigamos, foi diferente.

- Mas o senhor começou. – Olhou-o severamente e quando viu que ele começaria a falar recomeçou. – Está decidido, senhor Malfoy! Não discuta comigo.

- O que aconteceu, Minerva? – perguntou Snape ao entrar na sala. Caminhou até ela e parou ao seu lado. – Hermione Granger me disse que estava me chamando.

- Eu achei Draco Malfoy e Peter Lange brigando nos jardins. Veja o estado deles. – falou apontando para os dois inconformada.

- E Sarah Wynette? O que faz aqui? – perguntou fitando a garota com seriedade.

- Ela interferiu na briga. Tentou impedir que os dois se matassem. O senhor Malfoy começou a briga e exijo uma punição. Eu punirei Peter, mas Draco deve, no mínimo, ter uma suspensão de dias.

- Eu não acho que seja necessário isso. É apenas briga de garotos e nada mais.

- Mas ele me agrediu sem motivo. Simplesmente para se mostrar pra todo mundo! – Peter acusou exaltado. Draco o olhou com ódio, mas não podia se defender.

- Está bem. Senhor Malfoy, eu sinto, mas você ficará fora da escola por uma semana e terei que informar seu pai disso. – Snape falou pesaroso. Não queria puni-lo, afinal, tinha uma certa preferência pelo aluno.

- Está bem, professor. – concordou de cabeça baixa. Precisava fazer aquilo por Sarah.

- Não! – gritou a garota de repente. – Vocês não podem fazer isso com ele. Draco teve uma razão muito forte para bater nesse imbecil covarde, mas eu pedi para que ele não contasse.

- E qual foi o motivo, Sarah? Me diga. – Snape pediu desconfiado.

- É, é que... – respirou fundo e olhou para os professores. – Draco quis me defender.

- Quis te defender do que? Explique essa história direito. – Cada vez mais Snape ficava confuso. Nunca escutara uma história tão mal contada.

- Peter a ofendeu e eu me irritei. – Draco tentava se controlar, mas um ódio subia pelo seu corpo. Ameaçou bater em Peter, mas se controlou.

- É mentira! – Peter se defendeu cinicamente.

- É realmente mentira. – Sarah afirmou. Todos estranharam. – Ele não me ofendeu, ele me agrediu! – acusou-o. Os professores pareceram completamente abismados.

- Como assim? Sarah, Peter agrediu você? – McGonagall se aproximou da menina que estava de cabeça baixa. – Preste atenção no que vai falar por que é realmente grave isso. Uma coisa é dois garotos brigarem, outra bem diferente é um garoto bater numa garota, usar da força bruta.

- É verdade. – respondeu. Quis chorar, mas tentou se controlar.

- Isso é mentira! Eles se juntaram para me acusar! – Peter mentia descaradamente.

- Não é não e tenho como provar! – Draco se levantou da cadeira e puxou a manga da veste da menina, deixando as marcas em seu braço à mostra. Virou o rosto dela que também ainda estava marcado. – Viram?! Agora não podem dizer que é mentira. Por isso eu fui atrás dele, sim! Bati nele, sim e não me arrependo!

- Peter, tem algo a dizer em sua defesa? – perguntou Minerva ainda meio incrédula.

- Não... – resmungou sem olhá-los.

- Como você pôde fazer isso? Foi uma covardia. – dizia espantada. Balançou a cabeça e parou para pensar um pouco.

- Dumbledore terá que ficar sabendo disso. – Snape disse irritado. Caminhou de um lado para o outro muito inquieto.

- Não, professor, por favor! – pediu Sarah desesperada. – Ele não pode ficar sabendo disso.

- Por que? – indagou o professor sem entender. – Você não tem culpa disso, não precisa ter vergonha.

- Está bem. – disse vencida. Recostou na cadeira pensativa. Todos tinham razão. Ela não deveria ficar com vergonha.

McGonagall pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever algo que somente Snape estava lendo. Ele fazia um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça como se estivesse concordando com tudo. Assim que terminou, ela enrolou o pergaminho e se levantou. Foi até a porta e saiu durante alguns minutos. Voltou com Filch.

- Filch, por favor, leve o senhor Lange até a sala de Dumbledore e entregue isso a ele.

- Sim, professora. Vamos, garoto.

Os dois saíram da sala. Minerva se sentou novamente em sua cadeira. Olhou para os dois alunos a sua frente e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Vocês dois, podem ir. Não terão detenção. – disse com um pequeno sorriso. Sarah e Draco se entreolharam felizes. – Mas eu só peço, Draco, que na próxima vez me comunique antes de querer bater em alguém.

- Sim senhora, não acontecerá de novo. – disse sorrindo. – Podemos ir?

- Podem. – respondeu a professora que começou novamente quando os dois estavam perto da porta. – Só uma pergunta. Draco, você estava andando com Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley e estava defendendo a Sarah. Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Bem, – Snape se aproximou. – vocês dois estão...?

- Estamos juntos, sim. – Draco respondeu dando a mão a Sarah, que sorriu.

- Vo... vocês? Juntos? – balbuciava confuso. – Não esperava por isso, devo confessar.

- Ninguém esperava, professor. – comentou Sarah.

Depois que saíram da sala de Minerva, Draco e Sarah foram para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção para a dor de estômago dele e passou uma pomada com um odor muito forte em seus olhos.

- Isso é para sair esse inchado e não ficar marcas. – explicou ao ver os dois alunos reclamarem do cheiro e fez um feitiço no lábio do rapaz.

Ficaram esperando uns quinze minutos até que ela mandou Draco lavar o rosto para tirar a pomada. Draco estava com a aparência bem melhor. Saíram e pensaram em ir para o Salão Principal, mas já estava muito tarde. Foram para a sala onde se encontravam.

- Eu fiquei com alguma marca no rosto? – Draco perguntou quando se sentaram na mesa em frente a janela.

- Não, você está lindo como sempre. Até mesmo machucado você fica lindo.

- Você que é linda. – Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

- Obrigada por hoje, Draco. – Sarah disse e o abraçou ternamente. Passara a admirá-lo ainda mais. – Você foi incrível. Primeiro foi me defender e bateu em Peter, depois não contou para os professores por que eu pedi. E o melhor, você não brigou com meus amigos. Você ficou junto deles.

- É verdade. Eu não esperava isso. – comentou pensativo e acariciou os cabelos de Sarah. – Na verdade, eu me surpreendi com eles. Eles gostam muito de você, mas apenas como amigos. Eu não entendia isso. Além do mais, o Potter não é tão ruim assim. Só o Weasley pobretão que eu realmente não consigo aturar. Mas tudo bem. Não me importa isso. Importa que tudo está esclarecido e que não precisamos nos esconder de ninguém.

- É verdade. Hoje as pessoas me perguntaram tantas coisas sobre a gente. Estão todos estranhando. Você viu a cara de Minerva e Snape quando contamos? – perguntou rindo.

- Eles ficaram meio chocados. E sua mãe? Você contou a ela? Por que, se bem me lembro, você disse que ela não gostava muito da minha família.

- É verdade, mas acho que não tem problema. Ela não gosta do seu pai, é diferente.

- Sabe, eu não ia comentar, mas meu pai já me fez inúmeras perguntas sobre sua mãe.

- Sério? – Virou-se para ele surpresa. – Por que? O que ele tem a ver com ela?

- Não conte para ninguém que eu te disse e nem para a sua mãe. – aconselhou e ela concordou com a cabeça. – Os dois tiveram um relacionamento.

- Não é possível... – disse incrédula e confusa. – Como?

Draco contou que o pai havia dito que os dois haviam tido um breve relacionamento na época do colégio, mas que acabaram terminando quando ele conheceu Narcisa. Contou também que o pai fazia muitas perguntas sobre ela, como se ainda tivesse algum interesse.

- Talvez seja porque minha mãe se foi. – comentou um tanto triste e chateado.

- E ele comentou alguma coisa sobre a vida dela, tipo, sobre a família? – perguntou querendo saber se ele havia dito alguma coisa sobre ela ter parentesco com Dumbledore.

- Não. – respondeu pensativo. – Mas bem que eu poderia ter perguntado. Você não me fala sobre sua família. Como eu sou burro.

- Não faça isso, Draco. – falou séria. – Eu já disse que vou te contar. Pode ter certeza disso. A única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que nossa família não é de trouxas e que você ficará muito surpreso quando eu te contar.

- Nossa... assim você me deixa cada vez mais curioso.

Sorriram. Sarah sabia que poderia confiar nele e ele esperaria. Voltaram a se beijar com urgência. Haviam passado por tantas coisas, tantas emoções, tantas provações naquele dia que estavam cansados. Sarah estava muito feliz por estar ali com Draco, o garoto que amava e que tanto queria. Não podia acreditar que estavam ali juntos, há tanto tempo e que agora todos sabiam. Draco também estava não acreditando em tudo aquilo. Nunca poderia imaginar que uma garota como ela pudesse mudá-lo tanto. Imaginou o que seu pai diria quando soubesse de tudo, mas não queria pensar. Só queria aproveitar aquele momento em que estava tão próximo de Sarah. Depois de um tempo ali, decidiram ir pois já estava muito tarde.

- Eu quero escrever uma carta para minha mãe ainda hoje para falar do nosso namoro.

- Tudo bem e fala que eu mandei um abraço. – disse debochado.

- Não brinca, Draco, eu só quero ver amanhã o que vai acontecer com Peter.

- Eu também. Tomara que ele seja expulso de Hogwarts. Só assim eu estaria satisfeito.

- Quem sabe?

Logo que Sarah chegou no dormitório, pegou um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena e colocou em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Viu que as meninas estavam dormindo. Pegou sua varinha e foi para debaixo da coberta para não acordá-las com a luz.

- _Lumos_! – proferiu. Molhou a pena e começou a escrever.

"_Mãe,_

_acho que chegou a hora de você saber uma coisa. Lembra-se do garoto que eu tinha dito que gostava? Bem, estou namorando com ele. O único problema é que ele é de uma família que você não aprecia muito. É Draco, filho de Lúcio Malfoy. Por favor, não venha para me matar, está tudo bem, acredite. A propósito... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE TINHA NAMORADO O PAI DELE?! Sim, eu fiquei sabendo e espero uma resposta urgente! De qualquer forma, não importa mais. Só fique sabendo que Lúcio pergunta sobre você. _

_Com amor,_

_Sarah"_

No café da manhã, o assunto mais comentado não era o namoro de Sarah e Draco, mais sim a suspensão de Peter. Ninguém conseguia entender o porquê dele ter que ficar afastado durante uma semana da escola só por causa de uma briga sendo que não havia acontecido nada com Draco. Enquanto Sarah, que já havia mandado a coruja para a mãe, conversava animadamente com Gina, Harry e Rony estudavam como loucos. Teriam um teste de Snape logo depois e não haviam estudado muito. Hermione, como sempre, repreendeu os garotos, mas eles não ligaram. Sarah olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e reparou que Draco permanecia tranqüilo. Deveria ter estudado antes.

Draco realmente estava calmo, até que sua coruja sobrevoou sua mesa e deixou cair uma carta perto de seu prato. Ele sabia de quem era infelizmente. Pegou o envelope e abriu.

"_Draco Malfoy,_

_como você ousa se envolver com uma Grifinória estúpida?! Era última coisa que eu esperava de você. Por sorte eu tenho pessoas em Hogwarts nas quais posso confiar já que não posso confiar em meu filho, meu próprio filho. E o pior, ela é filha de Sabrina Wynette. Talvez você não saiba ou sua namoradinha não tenha lhe falado a qual família elas pertencem. Pergunte a ela, descubra e depois me responda à carta. Você entenderá o porquê de minha irritação. _

_Lúcio Malfoy"_

Draco tentou disfarçar a impaciência inutilmente. Não entendia por que todos sempre tinham que permanecer contra o que ele queria. Observou em volta para tentar descobrir quem poderia ter contado a seu pai e se deparou com Pansy, do outro lado da mesa, sorrindo triunfante e orgulhosa em sua direção. Não teve dúvidas. Respirou para não se levantar naquele momento mesmo e lançar um terrível feitiço na menina. Releu a carta com calma. Do que seu pai estaria falando? A qual família Sarah pertenceria para ser tão ruim daquela maneira? Sarah já havia dito que ele se surpreenderia, mas era de família pura, somente de bruxos. Ficou muito desconfiado, precisava perguntar a ela afinal, o que mais perturbaria tanto ao seu pai? Esperou um tempo até que ela se levantou da mesa junto com os amigos. Esperou eles saírem do Salão e foi atrás dela. Passou por Rony e segurou o braço de Sarah, dando um susto na menina.

- Draco, o que houve? Você me assustou! – Ela falou ao lado de Gina.

- Eu preciso _muito_ conversar com você. – disse com ênfase e uma feição séria que intrigou a menina.

- Tudo bem. – Sarah preocupou-se com o tom do rapaz. – Gina, vai indo na frente. Te encontro na sala.

- Está bem, te espero lá.

Fugindo dos olhares desconfiados dos amigos de Sarah, os dois foram para um canto afastado, atrás de uma estátua. Encararam-se durante um tempo. Draco não sabia por onde começar. Balbuciou uma ou duas palavras, mas nada disse.

- Fale logo, não tenho o dia inteiro. – disse sorrindo e o beijou docemente. Sentiu que seu beijo não foi correspondido. – Você está muito estranho...

- Sarah, eu preciso que você me conte a verdade sobre sua família, Não quero ter segredos com você. Pansy mandou uma carta para o meu pai contando de nosso namoro e ele não gostou nada. Disse que sua família não é boa, mas não me explicou o...

- Tudo bem. – interrompeu vencida. Realmente estava cansada de esconder aquilo. Também não queria ter segredos com ele. – Acho que já está na hora de você saber, mas não acredite no seu pai. Quando eu te contar, cabe a você achar ruim ou não.

- Então você contará hoje?

- Te contarei quando receber a carta da minha mãe, me explicando toda a história com seu pai.

- Está bem, a gente se vê mais tarde. – Beijou-a rapidamente e foi para a sala de aula. Sarah respirou fundo. Ficou com medo, mas sabia que teria que contar.

A noite chegou rapidamente. Sarah se olhou no espelho por mais uma vez. Estava ansiosa pela resposta da mãe. Queria a explicação para contar tudo para Draco. Seria melhor assim. Além do mais, não era tão ruim assim ser sobrinha de Dumbledore. Se ela fosse uma Potter seria bem pior, mas não era. Sua família era muito boa e Draco não ficaria aborrecido, ela pensava.

Quando chegou na sala, viu Draco furioso pelo seu atraso. Nem ao menos a cumprimentou e pediu novamente que ela dissesse a verdade para ele, que também parecia estar muito ansioso. Ela disse que esperaria a carta de sua mãe, mas ele não quis compreender. Sem dizer nada, saiu da sala e não respondeu quando Sarah o chamou. Parecia mais furioso que antes.

Draco desceu para tomar café na manhã seguinte mais tarde do que de costume. Não queria encarar Sarah. Sabia que estava sendo incompreensível, mas a carta de seu pai o deixara extremamente confuso e temeroso. Tudo estava perfeito para ele e se a família de Sarah fosse um obstáculo para os dois ficarem juntos seria terrível. Não iria suportar. Quando desceu, Sarah e seus amigos já haviam ido. Tomou café rapidamente e foi para a aula.

Enquanto Sarah relatava a Gina o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, Hagrid contava algumas historias sobre o Hipogrifo na aula. Depois, foram para a sala fazer uma composição sobre o animal. Logo que Sarah entregou a sua, bateram na porta. Era Filch, como sempre, irritado.

- Com licença, mas preciso levar a aluna Sarah Wynette comigo. – disse, tentando assustá-la com um olhar ameaçador em sua direção.

- O que eu fiz agora?! Eu fiquei quieta esses dias... – Apavorada, se explicava. Não queria mais nenhuma confusão.

- Vá, Sarah, acompanhe Filch. – Hagrid pediu. A garota olhou para Gina, que estava tão surpresa quanto ela, e saiu.

Os dois foram em direção a sala de Dumbledore, onde McGonagall a esperava na entrada, próxima a estátua. Sarah não disse nada, apenas a seguiu. Quando chegou no interior da sala de seu tio, teve uma tremenda surpresa. Viu sua mãe em pé, ao lado de Dumbledore. Com um gigante sorriso na face, correu para abraçá-la.

- Mãe, o que faz aqui?! – perguntou exaltada em meio aos beijos que ganhava.

- Vim visitar você e seu tio. – respondeu sorrindo. – E, principalmente, te explicar algumas coisas.

- Mãe, você vai me dizer toda a verdade?

- Claro. É o que vim fazer.

- Então eu gostaria que Draco estivesse aqui para escutar também.

- Mas filha, é uma coisa pessoal. Ele não tem...

- Ele é meu namorado e eu não tenho coragem de contar que sou sobrinha do diretor de Hogwarts porque sei que, por mais que eu tente me enganar, ele e a família dele não gostam do meu tio e eu nem sei ao certo o motivo. Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – concordou, não muito satisfeita, ao encarar o irmão que, apenas com um olhar a convenceu.

Dumbledore foi até onde Minerva estava, disse algo a ela e voltou enquanto a professora saía.

Draco estava completamente distraído rabiscando um pergaminho sobre sua mesa quando escutou Snape gritar seu nome. Levantou o rosto rapidamente e viu McGonagall na porta. _"Ai não! O que aconteceu dessa vez?"_ pensou aborrecido imaginando o que mais poderia acontecer em sua vida. Saiu da sala e foi com a professora até a sala de Dumbledore. Ficou muito surpreso ao ver Sarah e uma mulher junto do diretor.

- O que houve? – perguntou desconfiado e se aproximou da namorada.

- Draco, – Sarah segurou a mão do rapaz e o levou até perto da outra mulher. – essa é minha mãe. Ela veio esclarecer algumas coisas pra mim e pra você também.

- Draco Malfoy, muito prazer. – O rapaz cumprimentou, apertando-lhe a mão, mas não conseguia disfarçar a desconfiança.

- O prazer é meu, Draco. Então, você é o rapaz que enfeitiçou minha filha, não é?

- Bem... eu... – Tossiu sem-graça. Pelo visto a mulher já estava sabendo do namoro.

- Tudo bem, não fique envergonhado. Venham os dois, vamos nos sentar. – Foi até uma poltrona acenando para que os jovens fizessem o mesmo. – Talvez a conversa seja um pouco longa.

Dumbledore sentou-se em sua cadeira e Draco e Sarah se sentaram a sua frente em duas cadeiras viradas para a poltrona cor-de-vinho onde Sabrina estava.

- Bem, antes eu quero perguntar a você, Draco, o que o seu pai disse exatamente de mim.

- Na verdade ele não disse nada de mais. Ele só disse que teve um breve relacionamento com a senhora e, depois que soube do nosso namoro, disse que eu entenderia a irritação dele quando soubesse a qual família Sarah pertence. Eu não entendi.

- Não deixe ele te enganar. Ele pode até ter algumas contrariedades a respeito de minha família, mas o verdadeiro problema é comigo, querido.

Draco não pôde deixar de lembrar de sua mãe quando Sabrina o chamou de querido. Ela havia falado exatamente do mesmo jeito que Narcisa fazia.

- Vou contar a vocês. – Sabrina inclinou um pouco o corpo pra frente. Viu que Dumbledore a observava atento. Continuou.

Sabrina, apesar de ser uma grifinória, era muito amiga de Severo Snape na época de Hogwarts. Talvez uma dos poucos amigos do rapaz. Por causa dessa amizade, conheceu Lúcio. No começo não se davam muito bem, mas depois de um tempo acabou se envolvendo com ele. No fundo não queria pois conhecia o caráter de Lúcio e sabia que ele não era confiável. Mesmo assim não conseguia deixá-lo. Era mais forte que sua própria vontade e ele sempre a perseguia. Um dia, ela descobriu que ele simplesmente começara a namorar Narcisa, também sonserina, e nem ao menos havia se dado ao trabalho de falar com ela. Sabrina pensou que ficaria triste, mas não ficou por que Snape e seus outros amigos não deixaram. Consolaram-a até o último momento. Depois de um tempo, começou a namorar Phill, o pai de Sarah. Lúcio não se agradou com a situação e foi procurá-la, mas Sabrina não deu nenhuma chance a ele. Irritado, Lúcio começou a atacá-la e induzia seus amigos a fazerem o mesmo, fazendo parecer uma rixa normal de sonserinos e grifinórios, quando na verdade aquela situação era por motivos pessoais.

- E foi assim. Ele usava a minha família como motivo para me atacar, principalmente porque ele nunca gostara de meu irmão e sei que ainda não o suporta.

- E quem é ele? – perguntou completamente absorto com toda aquela história. Não conseguia imaginar seu pai envolvendo-se com uma grifinória.

- Eu. – Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até a irmã. Parou ao lado dela. – Sim, Draco, Sarah é minha sobrinha.

Sarah o olhou e viu que ele estava imóvel. Imaginou que a surpresa fosse muito grande. Apertou sua mão e chamou por seu nome algumas vezes. Ele não respondia. Depois de alguns segundos acabou reagindo. Virou-se para Sarah, a encarando.

- Você é sobrinha do Professor Dumbledore e nunca me disse, por quê?

- Entenda, ninguém pode saber. É um segredo.

Sarah contou como realmente Rony havia ido para sua casa e como aconteceram as coisas depois que ela soube que era uma bruxa. Cada vez mais as coisas pareciam inacreditáveis para Draco. Seria a última coisa que poderia imaginar sobre a vida de Sarah. Não era tão ruim assim, mas seu pai não aceitaria de jeito nenhum. Não só pela mãe de Sarah, mas também por seu envolvimento com Voldemort. Um Comensal namorando a sobrinha de Dumbledore era uma idéia inaceitável e sabia que Sarah não tinha consciência do tamanho do problema já que ela não sabia, ou pelo menos não parecia saber, de seu envolvimento com Voldemort. No entanto, não poderia dizer aquilo que estava pensando.

- Eu preciso pensar um pouco, Sarah. Isso é realmente confuso e... estranho. – disse sem olhá-la e saiu da sala, deixando a garota um tanto triste.

Sarah despediu-se de sua mãe e de seu tio e saiu. Queria descansar um pouco no dormitório.

Sabrina se aproximou de Dumbledore ao ver a filha sair.

- Mas eu não consegui entender o porquê de ter de contar tudo isso a Draco. Até entendo que ele é namorado de Sarah e que, de uma certa forma, tem que saber de tudo. Mas achei um certo de exagero em tudo isso. Além do mais, ele não tem motivos para ficar chateado com Sarah, e ele realmente pareceu ter ficado assim.

- Sei o que o perturba. Draco vive em um mundo muito diferente do que vivemos. Ele segue, ou pelo menos é obrigado a seguir, um caminho diferente do nosso. Talvez Sarah seja a única pessoa que possa mudar isso e, se isso acontecer, muitas coisas irão mudar. – concluiu pensativo. Não poderia dar mais detalhes do que passava em sua mente.

- Você é tão misterioso, Alvo. Às vezes é difícil entendê-lo. Eu tento, mas não consigo.

Draco entrou em seu dormitório vazio e se jogou na cama. Não poderia ter desconfiado daquilo nunca. Sarah, sobrinha de Dumbledore. Era difícil de crer. Queria conversar com ela, mas não poderia. Não poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo dentro de si próprio por que ele mesmo não sabia. Não sabia o que pensar, o que falar, nada. Simplesmente nada. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era que Sarah fosse apenas Sarah e que ele fosse Draco, apenas Draco. Sem sobrenomes, sem famílias, sem guerra, sem Voldemort. Principalmente sem Voldemort. Em meio aos seus pensamentos confusos, acabou adormecendo.

Sarah contou sobre a visita da mãe e o que ela falara para Gina e Rony, que estavam sozinhos na Sala Comunal, discutindo como sempre. Os dois ficaram surpresos com a história, mas também, quem não ficaria? Depois de conversarem durante algum tempo, Rony se despediu das meninas e foi dormir. Gina e Sarah foram para o dormitório. Adriene ainda estava com Andrew pelo castelo e só voltaria bem a noite. Assim, tinham mais liberdade para conversarem.

Depois de algum tempo, Gina acabou dormindo e Sarah foi para a sala encontrar com Draco, mas ele não estava lá. Esperou durante alguns minutos e percebeu que ele não iria. Imaginou que ele estivesse muito chateado e voltou para o dormitório.


	24. Férias e Duelos

**Aprender a Amar**

Férias e Duelos

Quando Draco acordou, já era quase de manhã. Deixara Sarah esperando sem motivos e justamente naquele dia. Resmungou e bebeu um copo d'água que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. Não adiantaria deitar de novo pois logo teria que se levantar. Resolveu se ajeitar logo. Depois de tomar banho e se vestir, pegou seu material e foi para a Sala Comunal que estava vazia. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e acabou por se lembrar do dia anterior, embora não quisesse fazê-lo. Levantou-se furioso consigo mesmo e sua falta de auto-controle e foi andar pelo castelo. Precisava espairecer. No caminho, deixou um livro cair. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo e se surpreendeu ao ver Sarah com os amigos no corredor. Percebeu um sorriso triste nela e não pôde deixar de pensar que era culpado. Por sorte ela não o vira. Não estava preparado para encará-la. Esperou que eles saíssem do corredor e foi para o Salão Principal. Sentou-se ao lado de Crabbe e quando olhou para frente acabou encontrando os olhos de Sarah, que tentou disfarçar desviando o olhar para o outro lado. Draco reprovou-se por sua atitude de antes. Como poderia se chatear por aquela bobeira? Sarah fora a pessoa mais maravilhosa que ele poderia ter encontrado em todo mundo. Não queria deixá-la. Além do mais, talvez estivesse exagerando com toda aquela história de Voldemort. Por que pensar no futuro? Ele queria aproveitar o momento que estava vivendo. Nem sabia direito se ia seguir os planos do pai. De qualquer forma, aquilo não o interessava naquele momento. A única coisa que o interessava era Sarah.

- Nos vemos hoje a noite? – perguntou movendo os lábios depois de conseguir chamar sua atenção. Ela concordou com a cabeça sorrindo.

À noite, Draco encontrou Sarah como o combinado. A garota ficara muito feliz pela atitude madura de Draco. Eles conversaram e o rapaz deixara bem claro que a única coisa que queria era ficar com ela, sem se importar com suas famílias ou com qualquer um que pudesse atrapalhá-los. Contudo, de maneira alguma, mencionou sobre o que o havia perturbado realmente. Não poderia falar sobre o possível futuro que seu pai o reservava. Além do mais, ele não queria pensar naquilo de forma alguma. Estava com Sarah e não desistiria dela. Estava disposto a enfrentar todos em qualquer situação. Tanto seu pai quanto as próprias pessoas do colégio. Todos diziam que era impossível Draco Malfoy se apaixonar. Pois todos estavam enganados. No começo, ele tinha muito medo de se entregar, mas aquilo era passado. Agora ele não tinha receio algum de estar nas mãos de Sarah. Tinha consciência de que era vulnerável a ela e aquilo não mais lhe incomodava. Sabia, acima de tudo, que ela não daria motivos para ele se preocupar ou se arrepender.

Sarah sentia que estava cada vez mais apaixonada por Draco. A maneira dele falar as coisas era algo que a impressionava e lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde quando eles se conheceram. Ela podia ver, naquele momento, que os olhos de Draco estavam mudados. Ainda eram misteriosos, mas agora eles tinham um brilho diferente. Um brilho quase imperceptível que emitia a felicidade que ele estava sentindo. Isso deixava Sarah mais feliz. Sabia que havia feito diferença na vida daquele garoto que antes era tão insuportável e mal-compreendido.

Estavam sentados, um ao lado do outro. Sarah apoiara sua cabeça sobre as pernas de Draco enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. De repente, a garota se levantou e ficou de frente para ele num pulo rápido.

- Eu queria que soubesse que eu não suportaria que você tivesse me deixado pelas coisas que você descobriu. Sua presença é importante pra mim.

- Sarah, eu fiquei um pouco confuso, só isso. Eu só queria associar tudo que tinha ouvido. Eu também não poderia deixá-la. Seria uma tortura pra mim. Eu não posso mais viver sem esse seu perfume inesquecível, seu jeito sempre tão doce, seu amor. – Beijou-a levemente ao ver que os olhos da menina lacrimejavam de emoção.

- Pois pra mim também seria uma tortura viver sem esse seu sorriso encantador e sem esses momentos tão mágicos que passo com você.

Beijaram-se novamente. Precisavam a todo momento sentir um ao outro. Ter certeza de que sempre estariam juntos era razão para viverem.

Na manhã seguinte, logo depois do café da manhã, Sarah foi procurar seu tio. Queria falar com sua mãe. Ficou feliz ao vê-la na sala dele, sentada em uma poltrona lendo um livro antigo já sem título. Abraçou-a e contou que tudo estava bem entre ela e Draco. Sabrina ficara feliz. Nos poucos minutos que passara na presença do sonserino percebera que ele poderia ser uma boa pessoa, diferentemente de seu pai.

O dia passou normalmente e a noite Sarah foi se despedir de sua mãe que, iria embora. Despediram-se com pesar, mas logo se veriam novamente já que as férias estavam chegando.

Sarah levantou-se com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela na direção de seu rosto quando Gina ainda terminava de guardar alguns livros em um dos malões. Olhou pela janela e viu o sol já se pondo. Sorriu. Havia cochilado um pouco.

Já haviam passado muitas semanas. Semanas de alegria quando encontrava Draco, brincava com seus amigos e conversava com seu tio. Não podia acreditar que iria embora e só voltaria muitas semanas depois. Um ano letivo passara como um raio. Todos prestaram seus exames com facilidade. Sarah havia ficado um pouco nervosa, mas seus amigos a confortaram. Depois de todos os exames, escritos e práticos, comemoraram por poderem descansar dos estudos. Hermione achara um absurdo aquela comemoração já que, segunda ela, o estudo não deveria parar. Todos haviam preferido ignorá-la.

Depois que terminaram de se arrumar, Sarah e Gina foram para a festa de fim de ano. O salão mantinha uma decoração muito bonita com as cores de todas as casas. Elas se sentaram em meio aos amigos. Enquanto conversavam, Sarah encarou Draco com um sorriso e ele correspondeu interrompendo uma conversa com um sonserino ao seu lado. Ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos até que Rony percebeu e chamou sua atenção para que ela participasse da conversa. Draco ignorou a atitude dele. Quando Dumbledore chegou, a algazarra de vozes parou.

- Mais um ano passou e eu espero que vocês tenham aprendido muitas coisas. – disse alegremente, encarando a todos com carinho. – Embora esse ano tenha sido um pouco conturbado com alguns acontecimentos de fora do colégio, foi muito bom tê-los aqui. Sei que foi muito produtivo, mas sei também que nada disso importa a vocês. O que querem saber é qual casa ganhou a Taça. – Todos riram. De uma certa forma era verdade. – Vamos ver a contagem de pontos, então. – Pegou uma pequena folha da mesa e colocou seus pequenos óculos sobre o nariz pontudo. Tossiu levemente e continuou. – Em quarto lugar está Lufa-lufa com trezentos e trinta e cinco pontos. Corvinal, em terceiro lugar com trezentos e oitenta e dois pontos. Sonserina, com quatrocentos e cinqüenta e sete pontos, está em segundo lugar. E, em primeiro lugar, está Grifinória, com quatrocentos e setenta e três pontos. Parabéns para todas as casas, mas a Grifinória é a grande ganhadora! – Não disfarçou o gosto pela vitória.

Dumbledore bateu duas palmas e todo o salão se envolveu nas cores vermelha e dourado e grandes bandeiras da Grifinória apareceram no teto e, no centro, uma grande imagem do leão imponente da Grifinória. A mesa da casa irrompeu em palmas e gritos. Todos davam vivas e berravam sem se importarem se exageravam no tom de voz. A balbúrdia era ensurdecedora. Sarah e seus amigos pulavam de felicidade enquanto se abraçavam. Rony e Andrew encararam Draco e toda a mesa da Sonserina com um imenso sorriso orgulhoso no rosto cheio de provocação.

Draco ficara raivoso e perplexo. Ainda mais com a cara dos amigos de Sarah que o olhavam com deboche. Tentou controlar sua raiva ao perceber que Sarah parecia muito feliz.

Ainda estavam tão eufóricos pela conquista do campeonato das casas que quase se esqueceram dos resultados dos exames. Todos passaram com boas notas. Hermione fora a melhor entre eles, mas isso não era surpresa para ninguém. Draco também tirara ótimas notas e isso deixou Sarah muito orgulhosa.

Em pouco tempo, os guarda-roupas ficaram vazios. Todos já haviam feito suas malas. Sarah se sentiu melancólica. Seria mais uma separação de Draco e isso a deixava triste. Não queria ir, mas sabia que seria divertido. Além do mais, poderia encontrá-lo quando quisesse em Hogsmeade. Bastava combinar com ele. Pegou suas coisas e desceu, deixando tudo ao lado das malas de Rony, que estava na entrada do Salão Principal. Foi falar com seu tio. Despediu-se com um pouquinho de tristeza, mas sabia que o veria logo.

Enquanto embarcavam no Expresso de Hogwarts, alguns alunos riam e conversavam animadamente enquanto outros apenas observavam os campos pela janela. Harry e os outros se mantinham no vagão sem muito barulho. Comiam alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e conversavam sobre o que fariam nas férias. Pararam na plataforma nove e meia de King's Cross e despediram-se com tristeza de Adriene e de Andrew que iriam estudar em outro país. Sarah e Gina ficaram muito tristes, mas sabiam que seria bom para os dois estudar em outro país e ainda por cima juntos. Depois que o casal foi embora, Sarah procurou por Draco em toda a plataforma. Encontrou-o ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle. Ele, que antes parecia irritado, ao ver Sarah sorriu e foi em sua direção.

- A gente vai se encontrar logo, não é? Não vou agüentar muito tempo. – gemeu manhosa, segurando a mão do loiro a sua frente.

- Claro! Vou esperar cartas suas.

- Sim. Eu vou escrever uma por dia. – brincou e sorriu, mas não conseguia disfarçar o desgosto em ter que se despedir. Abaixou a cabeça triste.

- Não fica assim. A gente nem vai estar longe. Vai ficar na casa do Weasley? – indagou apertando delicadamente os dedos da menina entre os seus. Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Então, vamos nos encontrar sempre que pudermos.

- Ok. Eu já vou. – Abraçou-o e o beijou rapidamente, mas ele a puxou de volta e a beijou com mais intensidade. Já não sentia mais vergonha de ninguém. Ela corou sorrindo e foi encontrar novamente com os amigos.

Draco a observou indo com os amigos e a senhora Weasley. Arrepiou-se por um segundo ao se lembrar de tudo que acontecera aquele ano. Fora o melhor de sua vida inteira. Nunca poderia ao menos imaginar que seria tão feliz com um sentimento que, para ele, era impossível de acontecer de verdade com alguém. Não poderia imaginar que fosse assim e nem quisera se apaixonar. Tudo parecia novo para ele. Poderia gritar ao mundo que sabia o que era aquele sentimento que tanto o fazia se sentir bem. Sabia que, com Sarah, tinha aprendido a amar.

As férias foram uma maravilha. Diversão que não acabava mais. Sarah, Rony, Gina e Harry se divertiam de todas as maneiras possíveis. Brincavam como crianças todos os dias ao sol quente e radiante. Só faltava Hermione, mas esta estava viajando com os pais e só os encontraria no começo do ano letivo. Quem mais parecia se afetar com isso era Rony. O garoto às vezes ficava triste, mas as cartas da namorada não permitiam que ele ficasse assim por muito tempo. Sarah também fazia o possível para que o amigo não sentisse tanta a falta da menina.

Muitas vezes, Gina e Harry saiam para passear a sós e Sarah e Rony aproveitavam para conversar e se divertirem também. Enquanto Rony tentava ensinar xadrez de bruxo para Sarah, ela tentava ensinar para o amigo alguns jogos trouxas de cartas. Sempre acabavam desistindo, tanto ele quanto ela. Mas de uma coisa nunca desistiam: discutir sobre Draco. O ruivo não se cansava de tentar fazer com que Sarah desistisse do namoro e visse Draco como um simples sonserino arrogante, mas era inútil. Aquela visão já sumira da mente da garota há meses. Rony, por sua vez, não conseguia confiar em Draco. As vezes parava para pensar e tentava se convencer que talvez estivesse exagerando em relação ao rapaz, mas ao lembrar de todas as ofensas que recebera dele ficava irritado e esquecia aquela idéia. Não conseguia acreditar que Draco Malfoy pudesse ser uma boa pessoa, como Sarah dizia.

Sarah saiu para se encontrar com Draco em Hogsmeade muitas vezes. Sempre se encontravam no 3 Vassouras e passeavam juntos. Eram os momentos em que Sarah se sentia mais feliz e o loiro também. Os passeios com Sarah o ajudavam a suportar o tempo que ficava em casa escutando as coisas que seu pai falava que não o interessavam.

Mas nem tudo era simplesmente alegria. Ocorreram muitos atentados por toda a Europa no mundo bruxo. Poucas mortes, mas muitas pessoas machucadas e feridas. Todos que haviam se recuperado não sabiam descrever o que acontecera de fato. Só diziam que se lembravam de um vulto escuro e sombrio se aproximando e de mais nada. Muitos lugares haviam sido destruídos por motivos desconhecidos. Harry desconfiava que Voldemort estivesse escolhendo o lugar onde se refugiaria e as pessoas atacadas eram como um aviso. E estava absolutamente certo, segundo o que Lúcio contara ao filho.

Draco não queria se envolver na história de Voldemort, mas não podia impedir que seu pai falasse o que estava acontecendo. Lúcio sempre falava as coisas que Voldemort fazia entre gargalhadas e isso enojava Draco. O rapaz não pensava mais naquela maneira de vida. Também não esquecia de sua mãe, que ainda se escondia. Recebera algumas cartas secretas dela. Sempre mandava boas notícias. Narcisa parecia feliz apesar do pouco luxo do qual podia usufruir. De qualquer forma, as cartas sempre deixavam Draco tranqüilo. O rapaz teve também que escutar seu pai falando de seu namoro com Sarah. Dizia que ela não era a pessoa certa e que não daria certo, mas Draco simplesmente lhe ignorava. Poderia discutir com o pai durante as férias inteiras que não mudaria sua posição e seu pai percebeu isso. Então, Lúcio preferiu esquecer o assunto. Sabia que quando o filho assumisse seu lugar ao lado de Voldemort teria que esquecer a garota e, além do mais, imaginava que ela seria apenas um caso na vida dele e que logo a deixaria. Mal sabia ele que estava muito enganado. Sarah não era apenas um caso. Era o grande amor de seu filho e ele não a deixaria tão facilmente.

E assim as semanas se passaram até que o dia de voltar para Hogwarts chegou. Sarah e Rony estavam excitados com a idéia de encontrarem seus respectivos namorados. Arrumaram as malas uns dias antes e, para surpresa de todos, não estavam atrasados para irem até a estação. Chegaram na plataforma por volta das 10:30h e às 11 em ponto ouviu-se um apito. Rapidamente todos os outros alunos que estavam fora da locomotiva entraram. Assim que o trem começou a andar, Hermione abriu a porta do vagão onde todos estavam.

- Olá, pessoal! – gritou animada e Rony correu para abraçá-la. Todos fizeram o mesmo. A menina, com os cabelos mais claros e ligeiramente mais curtos, estava muito feliz em reencontrar os amigos.

- Como você está, Mione? – Rony perguntou ao beijá-la.

- Ótima! Por causa da conferência de trabalho do meu pai fomos todos para a China. Lá é tudo encantador! E as férias de vocês? Como foram?

Conversavam entusiasmados, mas Sarah não parecia muito interessada no assunto. Queria realmente ver Draco. Não suportava mais ver todos ali com as pessoas que amavam e ela sozinha, sabendo que Draco estava tão perto. Resolveu procurá-lo. Saiu do vagão sem dar explicações a ninguém. Foi logo para o vagão onde ele costumava ficar, mas, para sua surpresa, não o encontrou lá. Viu apenas algumas meninas do segundo ano da Sonserina. Chamou uma delas e pediu para que fosse dar um recado a Draco. Para uma nova surpresa de Sarah, a simpática menina que não parecia ser realmente uma sonserina fez o favor com espontaneidade.

Draco estava com alguns garotos da sonserina em um vagão conversando sobre as férias e os planos para quando acabassem a escola quando, de repente, uma menininha morena abriu a porta do vagão.

- Draco, você pode assinar a minha nova vassoura? – Ela perguntou exatamente o que Sarah havia mandado, com um sorriso meio forçado. – Minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja quando verem seu autógrafo nela!

- Claro! – confirmou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, deixando o ego transbordar. Os outros o olharam com inveja. – Onde está?

- Nesse vagão vazio aqui do lado. Vem comigo. – disse e Draco a seguiu até o vagão do lado. Levou um susto ao ver, com a porta aberta, Sarah sentada em um banco com o olhar fixado nele.

- Sabia que sua vaidade iria trazê-lo. – comentou sorrindo debochada.

- Bastava ter dito que você estava aqui. – Correu e a abraçou com força, sentando-se ao lado dela. Alisou os cabelos da garota e a beijou. Estava com muitas saudades e tê-la com ele era um alívio, um descanso, uma alegria imensa.

- Obrigada, querida. – Sarah agradeceu e deu um sapo de chocolate e um saco de feijõezinhos para a garotinha que havia feito o favor.

- De nada. É um prazer ajudar um casal tão lindo. – falou com os olhos brilhando, como se estivesse vendo a sua frente dois personagens de contos de fadas. Saiu e fechou a porta do vagão.

- Definitivamente, ela não é da Sonserina. – Sarah comentou, olhando para a porta do vagão recém-fechada.

- Os sonserinos não são tão ruins... – Draco comentou ao puxá-la pela cintura para mais perto de si com um sorriso mordaz.

Sarah o fitou diretamente nos olhos. Gostava de fazer aquilo. No silêncio, um buscava o olhar do outro, como se aquela fosse a forma de obterem felicidade. Os dois, juntos, tinham o dom de mudar o destino, de iluminar. Ela apoiou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele e falou baixo, próxima ao seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, Draco. Você é o amor que a vida me deu de presente.

- Ah Sarah... Você sim é um presente que ganhei em minha vida. Te amo... – sussurrou, perdendo o ar, perdendo as forças e perdendo a vida que antes lhe pertencia, mas agora pertencia somente a Sarah.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente como há muito tempo não faziam. Sentiam que cada vez mais precisavam um do outro. Não queriam se separar nunca. Ignorando a paisagem voando pela janela, os dois se deitaram sobre o banco, ainda beijando-se. Sarah sentiu as mãos frias de Draco percorrerem suas costas, levantando um pouco sua blusa. Num impulso, ela começou a abrir os botões da camisa do loiro, mas percebeu o que estava fazendo e se levantou rapidamente, ajeitando suas vestes.

- Não, ainda não é hora. – falou ofegante, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Por que? – O rapaz se levantou e ficou a frente dela, com a camisa amarrotada e semi-aberta.

- Porque não. Não estou preparada para isso ainda. – disse firme sem deixar escolhas ao rapaz.

- Eu entendo, me desculpe. – pediu e a abraçou. – Eu espero todo o tempo do mundo. – Esperar uma menina? Nunca poderia imaginar que diria aquilo um dia.

- Tudo bem. – Já recomposta, fechou os botões da camisa do namorado e ajeitou seus cabelos. – Agora vamos.

A primeira semana passou com muita tranqüilidade e alegria. A entrada de uma quantidade um pouco menor de alunos comparada com outros anos preocupou Dumbledore. Alguns pais estavam assustados com os acontecidos e não queriam que os filhos freqüentassem a escola. Para os professores, esta era uma maneira absurda de proteger os filhos. Então, para treinar melhor os alunos e distrai-los também, Snape propôs um Clube de Duelo novamente no colégio. Os outros professores concordaram e aprovaram. Era uma boa idéia. Havia panfletos por todo o castelo sobre o Clube e o local onde todos que estivessem interessados poderiam se inscrever. Todos os alunos ficaram muito interessados e rapidamente foram até o local de inscrição, que ficava na parte de fora do castelo. Rony, Sarah e todos os outros amigos se inscreveram. Pouquíssimos alunos não participariam. Alguns queriam realmente testar suas habilidades e outros queriam apenas se divertir. Nesse último grupo, Draco estava incluído. O rapaz não estava interessado em saber se poderia se defender de Voldemort. Queria apenas correr o risco de duelar com algum aluno que ele não gostasse, especialmente Harry ou Rony.

Muitos duelos já haviam acontecido até um mês depois do inicio das aulas. Enquanto dois alunos, postos um frente ao outro, duelavam, os outros alunos que assistiam pareciam estar numa arquibancada de quadribol torcendo e gritando. Era engraçado às vezes quando algum aluno saia com dentes gigantes ou com rabo de rato, coisa que irritava Snape já que aquele tipo de feitiço não serviria de nada numa verdadeira batalha.

Draco e Sarah se encontravam todas as noites e ficavam juntos conversando durante horas. Ninguém poderia negar que os dois eram muito felizes. Todos percebiam já que não brigavam mais tanto quanto antes. Na verdade, não queriam perder tempo. Lembravam das antigas brigas que, para Draco, foram todas por motivos "simplesmente estúpidos e idiotas".

Um dia, enquanto Sarah e Gina iam para a sala de aula, escutaram um enorme burburinho em volta de uma parede. As duas meninas ficaram muito curiosas para saberem o que prendia tanto a atenção dos alunos. Infiltraram-se entre as pessoas até chegarem onde estava colado um papel com o próximo duelo.

- Ai, não... – As duas gemeram levando a mão na testa. Não podiam acreditar. O que tanto temiam estava por acontecer.

- Não pode ser verdade. – Sarah falou ao olhar o papel novamente esperando que tivesse lido mal, mas não tinha. O papel dizia claramente: Draco Malfoy(Sonserina) X Harry Potter(Grifinória).

- Vamos logo! – Gina disse e puxou a amiga pela mão até fora do grupo amontoado.

Depois das aulas foram até o Salão Principal onde, pela movimentação diferente, parecia que todos já sabiam dos próximos alunos que iriam duelar. Chegando perto dos amigos, Sarah percebeu que Rony estava contando algo engraçado. Aproximou-se para ouvir sem que o amigo percebesse.

- É lógico que Harry vai ganhar! – Ele dizia bem convicto à Hermione e à Simas, que também parecia animado. – Viemos estudando bastante para caso um de nós pegasse o Malfoy. Sabemos todos os pontos fracos dele e, se tivermos sorte, poderemos até causar um pequeno machucadinho no Malfoy. – Todos riram com o sorriso quase diabólico de Rony e Sarah se aproximou irritada sem poder se controlar.

- Harry, você não vai machucar o Draco à toa, vai? – perguntou encarando Rony que, com certeza, era o autor daquele plano bobo.

- Bem Sarah, tente entender... – Ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Se você fizer isso, Harry, sabe que vai atingir a mim também. Seria capaz disso?

- Sarah, não irei machucá-lo à toa. – disse e percebeu um desagrado em Rony. – Mas não me peça para deixar que ele me ataque e eu apenas me defenda para não machucá-lo.

- Não? – indagou.

- Lógico que não! – Gina se meteu na conversa e ficou ao lado de Harry. – Você está pedindo que Harry não faça nada para o bem do Malfoy?! Por favor Sarah, não fale besteiras! Quer que Harry se machuque?

- Não, não é isso! Eu só não quero que ele machuque Draco como Rony estava falando, por pura maldade.

- Eu só estava brincando quando disse aquilo. – Rony disse com uma feição contrariada, se levantando da cadeira. – Sarah, acho que seu namorado não precisa de uma defensora. Ainda mais se você for contra seus amigos. Vai acabar acontecendo o que eu havia dito antes. Você irá nos abandonar para ficar com ele. Por que não troca logo de casa e se torna uma sonserina?!

- Não começa, Rony. – Hermione falou autoritária, puxando-o para que se sentasse novamente.

- Se é o que você realmente quer eu vou, tá legal?! Pelo menos Draco vai me encher menos a paciência do que você! – Sarah gritou irritada.

- Escuta, – Harry puxou Sarah para sua direção vendo que ela e Rony começariam a discutir seriamente. – Eu vou duelar com ele como se fosse qualquer outro, mas se ele me atacar mais do que se deve, eu vou responder as provocações dele ao mesmo nível. Nada mais justo, não acha?

- Sim, é lógico. – Abaixou a cabeça meio chateada. – Me desculpe. Eu não quis que vocês me interpretassem mal... – Tentou se explicar, mas perdeu as palavras e foi embora.

Draco percebeu que havia acontecido alguma discussão entre os amigos de Sarah e a viu sair do Salão com um jeito estranho. Levantou-se rapidamente da mesa e foi atrás dela. Quando a alcançou no corredor, a agarrou pela sua cintura dando-lhe um susto.

- Te peguei! – falou lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

- Você me assustou, como sempre. – Virou-se e sorriu tentando disfarçar seu aborrecimento. – Mas um susto dado por você sempre é bom.

- O que aconteceu entre você e os grifinórios metidos?

- Eu meio que discuti com eles, mas não era minha intenção. – Abraçou-o e sentiu o calor de seu corpo.

- Mas qual foi o motivo? Eu? – Parecia adivinhar o que acontecera.

- Mais ou menos. É por causa do duelo...

- Qual duelo? – perguntou confuso.

- E qual mais seria? O duelo entre você e Harry. Não sabia?

- Não! – afirmou sorrindo. – Então o próximo é entre o Potter e eu. Será divertido... – comentou com um semblante travesso. – Mas o que tem isso com a sua briga?

- Rony novamente falou coisas que não deveria e...

- Com licença. – De repente, Rony apareceu ao seu lado e se meteu entre os dois. – Eu preciso falar com você, Sarah.

- Eu não concordo. – Draco se pôs ao lado de Sarah colocando o braço sobre seus ombros e encarando Rony.

- Você mudou de nome? Agora se chama Sarah, Malfoy? – indagou sarcástico tentando controlar a paciência que rapidamente se perdia com aquele sonserino.

- Não, mas logo sua amiga terá esse nome. – falou e não percebeu que Sarah corou furiosamente com a resposta dele.

- Eu não quero falar com você, Malfoy! Eu quero falar com Sarah! – gritou já irritado.

- Vá Draco, depois nos falamos. – pediu, vendo que aquilo poderia piorar. Beijou-o levemente e o loiro se foi sem olhar para Rony. – O que quer?

- Me desculpar. Você me conhece, eu não consigo controlar meu gênio e nem minha boca. – Parecia sinceramente arrependido.

- Você falou o que você pensava e eu não posso fazer nada se pensa assim.

- Não é bem assim. É que eu não penso muito bem nas coisas que eu falo e me irrito facilmente e...

- Rony, você pensa exatamente o que falou. Mas não é verdade o que disse. Eu nunca trocaria vocês por Draco, mas também não poderia escolher. Não me peça para dar as costas para meu namorado.

- Eu sei. Eu sou meio idiota as vezes. Me desculpa? – pediu segurando as mãos da amiga.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu e o abraçou sorridente.

- Eu posso lhe fazer só uma pergunta? – pediu e continuou a falar quando viu um sinal afirmativo. – Se eu e o Malfoy estivéssemos nos afogando no lago e você só pudesse salvar um. Quem salvaria?

- Rony! – reprovou. – Que pergunta de criança, como pode fazer isso comigo?

- Só responde. Pode ser sincera que eu não vou ficar chateado. Só quero saber.

- Eu amo os dois de maneiras diferentes, então não poderia fazer essa escolha. Eu morreria tentando salvar os dois. Não poderia viver tanto sem ele, quanto sem você.

- Se saiu bem, Dona Sarah... – Sorriu e a abraçou. Depois voltaram para o Salão Principal. Draco viu e, apesar da pontinha de ciúmes, ficou feliz. Sabia como a namorada sofria quando brigava com um de seus amigos.

Ao final da tarde, todos se reuniram em volta do fino e comprido palco onde aconteceria o duelo. Gina e Sarah se localizaram bem ao meio para que pudessem ver bem. Combinaram de não torcer para ninguém para que não brigassem afinal, uma torceria para Harry e a outra para Draco. Era melhor que ficassem quietas. Quando os dois subiram ao palco muitos alunos começaram a gritar. Aquele duelo sim parecia um jogo de quadribol entra Grifinória e Sonserina, justamente na parte em que Draco e Harry estivessem cabeça a cabeça atrás do pomo. Os dois se encararam desafiadores.

- Preparado para sair daqui carregado por seus amigos, Potter? – indagou Draco com um sorriso maldoso.

-Não, pois sei que isso não vai acontecer. Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você...

- Sonhe, Potter! Sonhar não é proibido, mesmo para idiotas como você.

Snape se meteu entre os dois percebendo que poderiam brigar ali mesmo. Mandou que eles se preparassem. Cada um foi para seu lado. Gina desejou sorte ao namorado quando ele a olhou e sorriu. Sarah fez o mesmo e percebeu que o sonserino estava tranqüilo.

Então começou o tão esperado duelo. Gina e Sarah tentavam se controlar, mas não conseguiam. Ninguém conseguia se controlar. Era uma grande gritaria entre os alunos. Feitiços de um lado para o outro. _Densaugeo_, _Petrificus Totalus_, _Immobulus_, _Expelliarmus, Estupefaça, Incarcerous, Estupore, Furnunculus_... Nenhum os atingia. De repente, Harry se distraiu e Draco aproveitou. Lançou-lhe um _Tarantallegra_ e Harry não pôde mais. Começou a dançar freneticamente como um maluco. Todos começaram a rir e Draco quase caiu no chão de tanto rir. Nesse instante, Harry, aproveitando a situação, lançou-lhe um _Relashio_. O sonserino, desesperado, apagou as faíscas que chamuscaram toda a sua roupa.

- Seu idiota! – Draco gritou irritado ao ver suas vestes. – _Incarcerous_!

Cordas surgiram em volta do corpo de Harry, o imobilizando. Draco o encarou com um sorriso triunfante. Todos aplaudiam. Alguns por que gostaram da vitória, outros por educação. Harry o olhou com raiva e tentou se levantar enquanto Snape parabenizava Draco.

- _Finite._ – O sonserino proferiu ao ver que o adversário não conseguia se levantar e sorriu. Foi até ele. – Agora você já sabe que não pode me vencer, não é? Sempre estou preparado para qualquer duelo.

- Imagino que os futuros Comensais tenham que se preparar desde cedo, não é? – Harry disse seriamente deixando Draco mudo e perplexo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou tentando disfarçar o nervosismo num tom de voz muito baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Você deve saber. – Deu as costas ao loiro e foi até onde Gina estava.

Draco o encarou com raiva. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Só não imaginou que ele fosse capaz de dizê-lo tão friamente em sua cara. Era lógico que Harry tinha consciência de seu envolvimento com Voldemort. Tentava esquecer aquilo, mas as palavras de Harry continuaram a incomodá-lo. Imaginou se ele havia alguma vez feito algum comentário do gênero perto de Sarah. Preferiu esquecer isso naquele momento e desceu do palco. Viu Sarah correndo em sua direção.

- Parabéns, Draco! Você foi muito bem. – elogiou se segurando para não abraçá-lo ali mesmo.

- Obrigado. – falou sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. – Vem comigo. – Segurou-a pelo braço de repente e a puxou, se afastando da multidão de alunos que estava ali.

Levou-a até uma sala vazia naquele corredor. Entraram e ele fechou a porta. Sarah não entendeu.

- O que houve, Draco? Por que viemos até aqui? – indagou confusa procurando um motivo sensato.

- Eu não sei. Só para ficarmos sozinhos agora. Não agüentaria até a noite. – Abraçou-a com força e a beijou intensamente. Sarah se deixou levar, mesmo não entendendo o motivo do garoto agir daquela maneira. – Você estava linda hoje. – Continuou ao se afastar. – Estava aflita e preocupada comigo e ninguém nunca ficou assim por mim a não ser você.

- Eu me preocupo muito com você. Não gosto de pensar que você corre perigo e que alguma coisa ruim pode acontecer. Eu poderia fazer tudo para te proteger.

- Não existe ninguém como você. – Sorriu e a beijou novamente.

Ficaram ali até a noite, quando voltaram cada um para seu dormitório. Draco demorou muito tempo para dormir. Lembrou-se do que Harry havia dito e do rosto de Sarah cada vez que um feitiço vinha em sua direção. Refletiu bem sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida desde o ano que se passara e tomou uma decisão. Não seria um Comensal. Não poderia sê-lo se isso o afastaria de Sarah. Percebeu como ela se importava com ele e imaginou como ela ficaria se soubesse que ele se tornaria um Comensal. Ficaria arrasada e decepcionada. Não. Não poderia ver aqueles olhos tão bonitos tristes. Reuniria coragem e enfrentaria seu pai. Só ele e mais ninguém poderia decidir seu futuro e seu pai não iria mais interferir. Sentiu-se ligeiramente mais feliz e tranqüilo. Tomara uma decisão sobre algo que o perseguia há tempos. E Sarah foi a grande razão dessa decisão. Imaginou que sua mãe ficaria muito feliz com a notícia. Sentiu saudades. Estava muito tempo sem vê-la e queria que ela soubesse o quanto havia mudado. E queria também que ela soubesse quem era o grande motivo.

Em um certo dia de outubro, Sarah e Draco estavam mais ansiosos do que nunca para se encontrarem. Aquele era um dia especial. Fazia um ano que estavam juntos. A noite, se encontraram como sempre e trocaram presentes entre beijos. Draco dera a ela um lindo buquê de rosas brancas e ganhara de Sarah um porta-retrato com uma foto dos dois tirada um dia em Hogsmeade nas férias. Ambos adoraram os presentes. Voltaram para os dormitórios no alto da madrugada. Estavam muito felizes. Tudo estava dando certo.

As semanas se passaram, os duelos acabaram, as folhas das árvores caíram e o frio chegou. Já era começo de Dezembro. Os dias pareciam passar cada vez mais rápidos.

Draco estava cada vez mais feliz. Continuava o mesmo orgulhoso e debochado de antes com algumas pessoas, mas havia mudado de certa forma. Não implicava tanto com Gina e não ofendia a família dela, muito pelo contrário, era muitas vezes simpático, para a desconfiança da ruiva. Porém, não poderia deixar de provocar Rony. Era impossível que isso acontecesse. Com o ruivo e com Harry também continuava as mesmas brigas, discussões e provocações. Isso nunca mudaria.

A vida parecia melhorar já que não havia mais tantas noticias de ataques. Ocorrera alguns, mas não havia vítimas nenhuma. Isso era um grande alívio para Harry e para os outros que temiam a volta de Voldemort

Sarah e seus amigos combinaram de ficar no colégio no Natal. Draco, ao saber que a namorada ficaria no castelo, não pensou duas vezes em decidir ficar também.

Numa noite, Sarah mandou uma coruja para Draco marcando um encontro em outro lugar. Ele estranhou, mas foi até onde ela indicara na carta. Quando chegou, viu a garota em pé, encostada em uma parede. Lembrou-se do dia que foram pegos por Filch e ganharam detenção. Riu com a lembrança maravilhosa. Sarah o levou até sua salinha secreta. Ao entrarem, ela fechou a porta e acendeu as tochas enquanto Draco observava cada detalhe da sala. Gostara muito, mas não sabia ao certo porque ela o levara até ali. Sarah disse que se encontrariam ali agora. Ele concordou de imediato afinal, aquela sala era bem mais confortável do que a outra.

Uma vez começada as férias de Natal, começava também a grande diversão. Quando Sarah não estava com Draco passeando pelos jardins, estava com seus amigos em guerras de bola de neve ou na Sala Comunal assando mashmallows em um garfo. Ela e Rony adoravam fazer isso. Às vezes ficavam horas conversando enquanto comiam muitos mashmallows ou outros bolinhos que pudessem ser assados na lareira. Também adorava ficar com Draco em sua sala, que era bem mais quente que a outra onde se encontravam antes. Ficavam conversando e sempre abraçados. Era a melhor maneira de afastarem o frio. Estavam felizes por poderem passar o Natal juntos.

Todos acordaram bem cedo na manhã de Natal. Sarah, ao abrir os olhos, correu para abraçar Gina. As duas se desejaram Feliz Natal e fizeram o mesmo com a outra companheira de quarto que ficara no lugar de Adriene. Correram para suas respectivas pilhas de presentes ao lado de suas respectivas camas. Gina ficara felicíssima com todos os presentes e especialmente o cachecol que ganhara de Harry. Sarah também amou todos os presentes que abrira um por um. Por último viu uma pequena caixa verde e prata e logo soube de quem era. Um imenso sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Abriu-a com ansiedade e parou ao ver o lindo cordão com um pingente de coração de brilhantes. Correu até o espelho e o colocou. Era realmente muito bonito. Somente Draco poderia ter um gosto tão fino.

Draco levantou-se de repente com a respiração pesada. Outro pesadelo. A imagem de Voldemort e de seu pai lhe perturbava até em seu sono há semanas. Olhou em volta e não viu Crabbe e Goyle. Já deveriam ter decido. Viu os presentes ao lado da cama. Nenhum chamou sua atenção a não ser pelo pacote embrulhado com perfeição que estava um tanto escondido. Com certeza era de Sarah. Abriu e pegou o tecido escuro. Era uma capa muito bonita em tom verde bem escuro. Dentro havia também um envelope e um outro pacote bem pequeno, onde se encontrava uma pulseira. Reparou que era a pulseira que sempre estava no pulso de Sarah. Abriu o envelope e pegou a carta.

_Draco_

_espero que goste da capa. Pedi que minha mãe me mandasse. Pertenceu ao meu pai e eu quero dá-la a você. Cuide dela, pois tem um valor muito especial para mim. A pulseira também é algo muito importante, mas quero que fique com você para que, mesmo quando estivermos longe, você se lembre dessa pequena grifinória que tanto te ama. _

_Com amor,_

_Sarah._

Draco guardou imediatamente os presentes, se arrumou e desceu para o Salão Principal. Logo ao entrar, dirigiu-se até a mesa da Grifinória, onde Sarah e os outros estavam sentados. A garota, ao vê-lo, se levantou e foi abraçá-lo, sem se importar com a presença dos amigos.

- Obrigada pelo colar. – disse dando-lhe um leve beijo. – É lindo.

- Ficou ainda mais bonito em você. – Sorriu ao segurar o pingente no pescoço da menina. – Também gostei muito do seu presente, mas acho que não mereço. Era de seu pai, sei que é muito especial pra você e...

- Por isso quero que fique com você. – Viu que ele contestaria e interrompeu novamente. – Quieto, Draco.

- É, quieto Draco! – Rony disse aborrecido sem encará-lo. – Não sabe a hora de calar a boca...

- Escuta aqui, Weasley, é melhor você não se meter, entendeu? – Draco ameaçou ir pra cima de Rony, mas Sarah o segurou.

- Ou você vai fazer o que, Malfoy idiota? – Rony se levantou, encarando o loiro a sua frente com raiva.

- É melhor você ir embora, Malfoy. – Gina se levantou, metendo-se entre eles.

- E é melhor você se afastar do estúpido do seu irmão antes que você se contamine com ele, Weasley. – disse à Gina e deu as costas a todos, indo para a mesa da Sonserina.

Rony o encarou com fúria. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva dele por ser tão atrevido ao ponto de ir até a mesa da grifinória ou por não ter sido estúpido com Gina, o que seria um motivo para uma briga. Harry encarou a namorada sério.

- Você se contaminar com seu irmão? Por acaso o Malfoy tem certa simpatia por você e estão ficando amiguinhos, Gina? – perguntou ciumento.

- Ah, Harry, por favor...


	25. Briga Com o Ruivo

**Aprender a Amar**

Briga Com o Ruivo

As aulas recomeçaram e o castelo estava cheio de novo. Após as maravilhosas férias, tudo ocorreu muito bem e as semanas se desenrolaram com facilidade. Até que, em uma tarde de maio, algo que Sarah e Draco realmente não esperava aconteceu.

Draco estava na aula de História da Magia quando Filch o chamou até a sala de Dumbledore. O loiro agradeceu mentalmente pois não estava com paciência para ouvir falar de bruxos velhos. Ao entrar na sala, ficou perplexo. Não acreditou no que estava vendo. Ela estava ali na sua frente. Só se deu conta quando escutou sua melodiosa voz falar:

- Querido...

- Mãe... – falou quase num sussurro e foi até ela, ainda a encarando. Quando estava bem próximo, a abraçou com força. Narcisa, surpresa pela atitude do filho, correspondeu ao abraço com carinho. Estava com muitas saudades, assim como ele. – Como você consegui chegar até aqui?

- Dumbledore me ajudou. Estou tão feliz de te ver. Não sabe o quanto eu ansiava por estar perto de você novamente.

- Eu também. Tenho tanto o que contar. – Animado, segurou as mãos da mãe enquanto falava.

- Também tenho muito que te contar.

Dumbledore foi para uma outra parte da sala para dar-lhes privacidade. Os dois ficaram conversando durante horas até que Draco pediu para o professor chamar Sarah pois queria apresentá-la a sua mãe. Dumbledore não iria negar.

A aula estava simplesmente uma bagunça. McGonagall tentava mostrar a Colin Creevey como transfigurar um livro em uma cadeira, mas o máximo que o rapaz conseguira fora uma cadeira de papel. Todos riam descontroladamente, inclusive a professora, quando Filch apareceu na porta de surpresa.

- Com licença, mas o Professor Dumbledore está chamando a aluna Sarah Wynette.

A menina o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Odiava quando Filch a chamava sempre com aquele sorriso debochado, querendo vê-la assustada. Não perguntou para que a chamava. Apenas o seguiu e entrou sozinha na sala do tio em silêncio. Viu Dumbledore mais afastado e Draco com uma mulher conversando. Nenhum dos três perceberam a presença dela ali. Foi se aproximando devagar quando distraiu-se com a conversa do namorado. Escondeu-se atrás da fênix.

- Draco, eu fico feliz por você ter pensado direito sobre se tornar um Comensal da Morte. – A loira dizia em tom baixo, com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto jogava os longos cabelos platinados para trás.

- Tomei minha decisão. – respondeu com um meio sorriso pensativo. – E pretendo não voltar atrás, não importa o que digam e o que façam.

Sarah sentiu seu coração parar. Não queria acreditar no que ouvira. Comensal da Morte. Draco. Lembrou-se, num flash, de tudo que escutara de seus amigos antes de se envolver com o rapaz. Era verdade. No fundo, tinha esperança de que aquilo não bastasse de mentiras e boatos, mas pelo visto não era. Draco se tornaria um Comensal, com certeza. Era a única coisa que poderia concluir. Ele serviria a Voldemort. Foi se aproximando aos poucos do rapaz sem mover o olhar decepcionado dele. Narcisa, ao ver a garota, sorriu para ela. Só então Draco viu que a grifinória estava ali. Virou-se em sua direção.

- Sarah, eu queria que você conhecesse minha mãe. – disse animado, mas fechou o sorriso ao ver que a menina o encarava de maneira muito estranha. – O que aconteceu?

- Por que você nunca me falou sobre essa história de se tornar um Comensal? – indagou com os olhos lacrimejados.

- O que? – Não entendeu. Pensou que realmente tivesse ouvido mal, mas a cara de Sarah dizia exatamente o contrário. Nada lhe passou pela cabeça para dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Apenas deu um suspiro vencido e abaixou a cabeça.

Dumbledore, do seu lugar, não disse nada. Apenas levantou os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo e segundos depois voltou o olhar para o livro. Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas fingiria não saber. Era mais conveniente.

- Você é... – Foi se afastando do rapaz e quando ele tentou segurá-la, desviou. Não queria ser tocada por ele. – Eu não sei o que...

- Sarah, isso é um mal entendido. Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Narcisa tentou explicar ao perceber que a menina estava chocada e Draco desnorteado.

- Eu ouvi muito bem. A senhora disse que ele se tornaria um Comensal da Morte. – Não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Não é isso, não. – Ela também tentou se aproximar, mas Sarah não permitiu. – Você está equivocada.

- Deixe mãe, – Draco disse sem tirar o olhar pesaroso da garota. – ela não está totalmente enganada.

- Está vendo?! – As lágrimas aumentaram ao escutar aquilo. – Você é desprezível Draco!

Mal terminou de dizer aquilo e saiu da sala correndo, deixando Draco apreensivo. Correu para a Torre da Grifinória sem olhar para trás. Só queria deitar em sua cama e chorar sozinha, mas sabia que isso não seria possível com Gina e todos os outros na Sala Comunal. Foi para a sua salinha secreta. Lá ninguém a incomodaria, a não ser seus pensamentos. Ficou lá a tarde toda e em nenhum momento deixou de pensar em Draco. Quando fechava os olhos, via Draco com uma capa preta e seu rosto coberto. Como um Comensal. Aquela imagem lhe trazia pânico. Não queria crer que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Imaginou se algum dia poderia ser feliz por muito tempo. Abraçada as pernas e com a cabeça abaixada, chorava desolada até que escutou um barulho na porta. Ao levantar a cabeça viu Draco a sua frente, próximo da porta. Ele não conseguia encará-la. Apenas se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu estava esperando minha mãe ir embora para vir te ver. Eu posso me explicar? – perguntou em tom suplicante.

- Não. – respondeu dura ao abaixar novamente o rosto.

- Sarah, me desculpe se eu não disse antes. Não faria diferença, pode ter certeza. Eu não vou virar um Comensal, como você pensa.

- Quem me garante?! – gritou, encarando-o com fúria. – Eu pretendia me tornar uma Auror, afinal eu sou sobrinha de Dumbledore. O que você acha que passará em minha mente? E o pior será... – Seus olhos congelaram, nenhuma lágrima caiu, mas no entanto nunca estiveram expressando tanta dor. – O pior será quando a guerra chegar. Vamos estar em lados diferentes e... Eu não quero nem imaginar. O Comensal e a Auror, eu e você, frente a frente... – Seu corpo tremeu por completo imaginando a cena terrível.

- Isso não vai acontecer porque eu não vou me tornar um Comensal. Minha mãe estava justamente falando isso. Antes dela partir, me pediu para que eu esquecesse a idéia de me tornar um Comensal, mas eu não escutei na época. Só agora desisti por causa de você. Por isso minha mãe queria tanto conhecê-la. Conhecer a garota que me mudou tanto, que fez eu desistir de seguir Voldemort.

Sarah o fitou profundamente. Havia sinceridade em seu olhar, mas era tão difícil acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você jura, Draco? – suplicava, segurando com força as mãos do loiro. – Jura pra mim que não vai se tornar um Comensal?

- Eu juro. Juro pelo nosso amor, que é mais forte que tudo. Nunca deixaria isso nos separar.

Sarah o abraçou com ansiedade e Draco aliviou-se por perceber que Sarah o havia perdoado. Mais do que nunca tinha certeza de que não poderia deixá-la por nada no mundo. Queria ficar ao lado dela pra sempre. Senti-la a cada segundo de sua existência.

- Acho que não passei uma boa imagem pra sua mãe. – falou ao se afastar do abraço com um sorriso triste.

- Ela não poderia gostar mais de você. Você terá outra oportunidade de conhecê-la bem.

Ficaram ali até altas horas da noite e quando perceberam que realmente estava tarde, voltaram para os dormitórios. Estavam tão acostumados com aquela rotina que nem Filch e sua gata conseguiam pegá-los.

Sarah preferiu não comentar com ninguém sobre o acontecido. Era o mais conveniente. Durante o café da manhã seguinte, enquanto ela conversava com Rony, um envelope caiu em sua mesa, próxima de seu prato. Olhou para cima surpresa e viu a coruja ir embora. Reconheceu aquela coruja com sacrifício. Era a mesma que diversas vezes viera entregar cartas à Draco. Mas de quem seria? Todos em sua volta encararam o envelope preto. Sarah pegou-o e o fitou. Não havia nome.

"_Querida Sarah_

_espero que Draco tenha lhe explicado o que verdadeiramente aconteceu. Infelizmente não foi dessa vez que nos conhecemos, mas não faltará uma nova oportunidade. De qualquer forma, gostaria de agradecer-te pelo que fez na vida de meu filho. Por ter feito ele deixar de ser um simples menino mimado para tornar-se um homem de verdade. Fico agradecida e me atrevo a pedir algo mais. Cuide dele pra mim, pois não posso estar tão próxima como gostaria. Sei que você é a única pessoa que pode cuidar desse rapaz. _

_Com carinho_

_N.M."_

Sarah abriu um imenso sorriso ao terminar de ler. Uma carta da mãe de Draco. Não poderia ser melhor. Acenou na direção da mesa da Sonserina chamando a atenção de Draco. Pediu que o menino fosse até ela. Ele disse que não, mas não resistiu ao olhar suplicante da garota. Contrariado, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a parte da mesa onde estavam. Rony encarou Harry como se não tivesse acreditando que o sonserino estivesse ali. Gina apertou-lhe a mão e lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação, ordenando-o que se controlasse.

- O que é, Sarah? – indagou sem olhar para os outros.

- Olha o que eu acabei de receber. – Levantou-se e afastou-se um pouco do grupo com Draco. Estava com um enorme sorriso e entregou-lhe a carta que estava em mãos.

- Hum... Isso é bom. – permaneceu com os olhos no papel, muito concentrado. – Quer dizer que agora eu tenho uma nova babá? Isso é muito bom. Vai trocar minha frauda e me dar mamadeira? – Olhou-a com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-a corar. Ao receber dela um tapa no braço, deu-lhe um rápido beijo. – Já vou para a aula.

- Até mais. – Sorriu e guardou a carta no bolso da veste, voltando para a mesa.

Foram passando os dias e estavam em meados de abril. Sarah e Draco andavam muito bem. A única coisa que incomodava os dois, e não só a eles, mas a todos, eram os ataques que se tornavam comuns demais. Havia quase um por dia. Harry andava muito preocupado e todos percebiam. Conseqüentemente ficavam ainda mais preocupados.

- Ele está tão próximo que eu posso sentir a presença dele. – Harry disse durante o almoço, onde ninguém conseguia comer.

- Sarah podia perguntar ao namoradinho dela as novidades, né?! Digo, isso porque ele deve saber de muitas coisas que ninguém aqui sabe. – Rony falou sem olhá-la e não pode ver o olhar de raiva que a amiga o lançara.

- Rony, você é ridículo! – Hermione o enfrentou abismada com as coisas que o ruivo dizia sem pensar, mas não negaria que a hipótese existiria. – Você fala nas horas que deveria ficar calado.

- CHEGA, RONY! – Sarah levantou da cadeira repentinamente, assustando a todos. Apontou o dedo para o rosto de Rony, queimando em fúria. – Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir você falando merdas sobre o MEU namorado. Você é muito bonzinho, muito lindinho, muito legal nos momentos de diversão, não é?! Mas nos momentos em que eu preciso de você como um amigo de verdade você só sabe falar abobrinhas! Até hoje você NUNCA me apoiou com relação ao Draco. Todos já aceitaram, menos você que é meu melhor amigo! Hoje eu vejo que Draco nunca mentiu quando dizia que você era um imbecil, mas a babaca aqui ficava te defendendo sempre. Eu não quero mais saber de você, tá legal?! GRANDE BOSTA DE AMIGO VOCÊ É!! – Jogou a cadeira no chão tomada de ódio e saiu do Salão ainda trêmula.

- Bem feito! – Gina disse irritada. Não entendia como o irmão podia ser tão incompreensível com Sarah. – Quem mandou você ser tão idiota?!

- Por que você teima em não aceitar que Malfoy pode não ser como nós pensamos? – Hermione também parecia não ter mais paciência com Rony. Ele não podia ser tão indelicado.

- Não falem assim. – Harry meteu-se, defendendo o amigo. – A gente não pode impedir Rony de falar o que quer. E, além do mais, todos nós sabemos que Draco Malfoy pode se tornar um Comensal, se já não o for. Foi o que a gente sempre achou e não temos certeza se ele desistiu dessa idéia, estando com Sarah ou não.

- Pois eu acho que não. – Gina fitou a todos. Não acreditava que estava ali defendendo Draco. – Acho que ele merece um voto de confiança como todos. Ninguém pode negar que ele mudou bastante. Agora eu vou ver minha amiga.

Gina se levantou e se dirigiu para a entrada do Salão e não viu que Draco a seguiu. Correu até a Torre e só percebeu que Draco estava atrás dela quando estava passando pelo Quadro.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – indagou voltando para fora.

- Quero saber qual foi a burrice que seu irmão fez agora. – falou aborrecido.

- Ele, como sempre, falou de você e Sarah não gostou. Só isso. – Não falaria o que o irmão dissera.

- Dessa vez foi mais sério, eu sei. Vi o estado que Sarah estava. Ela discutiu sério com ele.

- Sim, eu discuti e não me arrependo. – Sarah os surpreendeu surgindo de repente na frente do Quadro naquele momento. Foi até eles. Permanecia muito séria. – Ele me irritou dessa vez. Eu não quero ver ele nem pintado de ouro na minha frente nunca mais! – dizia com raiva. Seus olhos encharcados.

- Sarah, – Draco riu. – a gente sabe que isso não é verdade. Você só está zangada agora, depois vai passar. Você vai se reconciliar com ele e tudo vai ficar bem entre vocês.

- Não dessa vez. Ele insinuou que você sabia sobre Voldemort e sobre os ataques que estão acontecendo. – falou com as lágrimas caindo. Parecia ter esquecido que Gina estava logo ao seu lado, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não pode culpá-lo. Você mesmo já pensou que eu seria um Comensal, não foi?

Sarah calou-se. Era verdade.

- Esse papo está ficando intimo demais para os meus ouvidinhos. É melhor eu sair. – Gina deu as costas com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Espere aqui, ruiva! – Draco a agarrou pelo braço a trazendo de volta pra perto. – Você vai ouvir também e vai tentar enfiar algo produtivo na cabeça do imprestável do seu irmão.

- Está bem. – Num muxoxo contrariado permaneceu ali.

- Deixe ele pensar isso. Você sabe que aquilo lá é mais teimoso que uma mula, desculpe o termo. – acrescentou ao ver a expressão de desagrado de Gina. – Na hora certa ele vai saber que está enganado eu eu vou vibrar ao ver a cara dele de babaca. – Sorriu fantasiando a cena. – Eu só quero que você faça as pazes com ele. Sei como você fica mal quando briga com um dos seus amiguinhos grifinórios. – dizia num tom paternal que ele nunca imaginara ter, não deixando de lado o incontrolável deboche.

- Por mais que você esteja pedindo, – Aproximou-se do loiro e o beijou com carinho pelas palavras de consolo tão compreensivas dele. – eu não vou fazer isso.

Com um sorriso e o olhar perdido, entrou para a Sala Comunal deixando os dois para trás.

- Ela também é muito teimosa! – Draco afirmou encarando o Quadro por onde Sarah acabara de passar.

- Quem é você?! – Gina indagou pasma, fitando o sonserino. – Você não é o mesmo Draco Malfoy, não mesmo.

Draco apenas riu.

- Não sou mesmo.

Deu de ombros e foi para o seu dormitório.

Faltava um pouco mais de um semana para o término das aulas. Sarah parecia um pouco chateada, mas não comentava com ninguém o motivo, nem mesmo com Gina, que sempre insistia que a amiga deveria desabafar. Todos imaginavam que seria pela briga com Rony já que a menina não voltara atrás em sua decisão, por mais insistentes que fossem as investidas de Rony para uma conversa. Ela não brigava, não gritava, apenas o ignorava. Desde aquele dia no Salão Principal ela não dirigira uma única palavra sequer a ele. Aquilo começava a magoar o rapaz, que ficara arrependido do que dissera depois que Gina contou as coisa que o sonserino falara no dia da briga. Sarah realmente estava triste por isso, mas havia outra coisa que a incomodava mais. Sabia que era o último ano no colégio de Draco e ficaria muito mais difícil manter o namoro com o rapaz a distância. Por mais que tentasse manter o ânimo, a sensação de que seu namoro estava chegando ao fim era cada vez maior. Draco percebera que ela sempre estava com um olhar melancólico, mas como todos os outros, imaginava que a razão fosse Rony. Por isso, não tocou no assunto. Agia normalmente. Mal sabia ele que o problema era que ela ela tinha a mesma sensação que ele tinha. Draco havia pensado em repetir de ano para poder continuar no colégio, mas Sarah nunca permitiria e seu pai teria mais um motivo para matá-lo. Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. A solução seria ter que se contentar com visitas nos finais de semanas e coisas parecidas, por mais que aquilo não fosse satisfazê-lo.

O dia da entrega da Taça das Casas chegou. Como era de se imaginar, Grifinória ganhara, para irritação da Sonserina. A festa na Sala Comunal fora agitadíssima e todos se divertiram muito, também para comemorar as ótimas notas dos exames.

Na última noite dos alunos no castelo houve um baile. A idéia fora de Dumbledore, para que os alunos pudessem se distrair e esquecerem todo o clima sombrio que envolvia o mundo bruxo por causa de Voldemort e seus ataques que continuavam diariamente. Muitos Aurores e alguns dementadores mais controláveis permaneciam ao redor do castelo fazendo a vigilância, por pedido do Ministério.

Todos os alunos iam para o Salão Principal com suas melhores vestes. Para os alunos do sétimo ano era ainda mais especial por ser o último ano em Hogwarts. Seria também um baile de formatura.

Draco esperava Sarah na entrada do Salão. Começava a ficar nervosamente impaciente pois Gina e todos os outros amigos dela já estavam lá. Sarah era a única que ainda estava no dormitório. O sonserino bufava inquieto quando ela finalmente apareceu. Quando a viu, Draco deixou seu queixo cair e não disfarçou a admiração. A garota vestia um longo vestido branco com alças finas bordadas com cristais. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e levemente encaracolados. Ela sorriu e foi até ele em passos lentos. Ele também vestia sua melhor veste de gala preta com uma camisa verde.

- Você está simplesmente maravilhosa. – falou ao dar o braço para que ela segurasse.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu corando e segurou o braço do loiro. – Você também está lindo.

Os dois entraram no Salão e viram alguns poucos alunos menos acanhados já dançando. A maioria permanecia sentada nas mesinhas bebendo e conversando.

Foram para a única mesinha vazia, perto dos corvinais. Mal acabaram de se sentar e Harry e Gina chegaram ali, para desgosto de Draco. Ele virou a cara com uma careta, resmungando qualquer coisa que Sarah não entendeu.

- Você demorou muito! – Gina foi logo dizendo e se sentou ao lado da amiga. – Você está linda.

- Você também está muito bonita. – Sarah agradeceu e pegou a taça de vinho que Harry trouxera gentilmente para ela. Draco o encarou furioso. Não gostara daquele gesto.

- Realmente Sarah, você está muito bonita. – Harry disse com intenção de provocar o sonserino e estava conseguindo. Viu ele apertar o punho. Riu por dentro. Se Rony não poderia perturbar Malfoy, ele poderia. – Mas não tanto quanto Gina. – Deu um beijo na ruiva que riu. Sabia o que Harry estava fazendo.

- O que você quer aqui, Potter?! – Draco perguntou ignorante, sem se importar com o olhar reprovador de Sarah.

- Viemos conversar um pouco com nossa amiga, Malfoy. Ela não é propriedade privada sua. – Harry o encarava, mas decidiu relaxar para não acabar se comportando como Rony.

- Escuta aqui, Potter...

- Draco, por favor... – Sarah pegou a mão do rapaz e apertou com força até ele se calar.

- E você também. Pode parando. – Gina pediu séria a Harry.

- É bem melhor, ou se vocês preferirem eu e Gina saímos daqui e vocês ficam com toda liberdade pra brigarem.

- Tá bem! Eu vou pegar algo pra beber. – Draco disse e levantou-se aborrecido indo até a mesa onde havia as bebidas.

- Você as vezes parece o Rony. – Gina arrependeu-se imediatamente do que falara ao ver a feição chateada de Sarah. Não queria falar do irmão perto da amiga. – Eh... Quer dizer...

- Tudo bem. – Sarah percebeu que a amiga ficara sem graça. – Mas Harry não consegue ficar tão idiota quanto o Rony. – Terminou com um sorriso triste.

- Sarah, – Gina recomeçou e se aproximou um pouco mais. – eu queria falar com você sobre... – Não completou.

- Não há um maldito vinho ou uma cerveja amanteigada nesse baile! – Draco sentou-se mais irritado que antes com um copo de suco de amêndoas na mão, acabando por atrapalhar o que Gina estava dizendo.

- Troca comigo. Eu não gosto muito de vinho mesmo... prefiro suco. – Sarah disse e virou-se pra Gina. – Continua falando, amiga. O que houve?

- Eu queria falar com você sobre Rony. – disse encarando Draco com raiva por ele tê-la interrompido.

- Ah não... – Sarah virou-se, querendo sair dali. Não queria falar sobre aquele assunto. Nada mudaria sua decisão. Levantou-se.

- Ah sim, Sarah. – Draco meteu-se na conversa e a puxou de volta a cadeira. – Você tem que dar um jeito nisso. Está muito infantil essa birra sua.

- Eu sou obrigado a concordar com o Malfoy. – Harry disse sem agrado na voz.

- Vocês podem não se ver mais. Vai ser muito triste uma amizade acabar assim. Rony está arrependido das besteiras que falava e sente muito sua falta. Ele está muito triste e, por mais que eu sinta vontade de espancá-lo às vezes, ele é meu irmão e eu não gosto de vê-lo assim.

Ela a encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Aquelas palavras a fizeram perceber algo que ela ainda não tinha parada para associar ainda. Não só Draco iria sair do colégio, mas Rony também e talvez ela não fosse voltar a vê-lo nunca mais. Só para completar sua tristeza. Soltou-se violentamente da mão de Draco, que segurava seu braço, levantou-se da cadeira e sem explicações saiu do Salão deixando os três pasmos.

- O que aconteceu agora? Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Draco indagava totalmente confuso. – Eu vou falar com ela. Explicar que a gente só queria ajudar.

- Não! Eu vou.

- Mas eu...

- EU VOU! – Gina disse sem paciência e deu as costas aos rapazes para ir atrás da amiga.

- Todas as grifinórias são teimosas desse jeito? – O loiro perguntou à Harry encarando a ruiva correr atrás de Sarah.

- Acho que sim...

Gina bateu na porta do dormitório e ninguém respondeu. Decidiu entrar assim mesmo. Abriu silenciosamente a porta e viu Sarah sentada na cama, muito pensativa, mas não chorava. Apenas encarava a Lua pela janela com um olhar distante. Gina se sentou ao lado dela e passou a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos da amiga. Sentia que havia algo mais que chateava Sarah, que virou seu olhar marejado para Gina e não disse nada. Apenas abraçou a amiga.

- Estou tão triste. Rony vai sair do colégio e a gente nunca mais vai se falar, meu melhor amigo. Ainda tem o Draco... – Não conseguiu terminar.

- Sabia que havia algo mais. Fala, você precisa desabafar.

- Ele vai embora, Gina. O que eu vou fazer sem ele aqui? Vai ser muito difícil eu encontrá-lo. Nosso namoro vai acabar, eu sei...

- Eu também estou meio chateada porque Harry também vai sair do colégio. Vai ser difícil, mas a gente tem que aguentar.

- É diferente. Harry vive na sua casa. – Afastou-se do abraço e ficou de frente para a amiga segurando suas mãos. – Eu tenho medo. E se o pai de Draco fizer a cabeça dele e convencê-lo a me deixar? Pior! Se convencê-lo a se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Eu não vou suportar...

- Isso não vai acontecer. Você tem que ter confiança nele. Converse com o Malfoy. Aposto que ele também está aborrecido com isso. Não adianta você ficar aqui no quarto chorando. Isso não vai resolver nada. Aproveita esse noite que você pode estar com ele.

Sarah encarou a amiga com um sorriso no rosto. Respirou mais calma e conformada. Compreendia que a amiga tinha razão. O namoro dos dois passara por muitas coisas e não seria a distância que acabaria com ele. Ela tinha, pelo menos, que tentar

- Obrigada Gina, não sei o que faria sem você...

Abraçou-a, secou as lágrimas, reanimou-se e desceu com a amiga de volta ao Salão Principal. Foram até onde Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam. Sarah hesitou um pouco por causa da presença do ruivo, mas Gina a arrastou.

- Onde está o Malfoy? – Gina perguntou olhando em volta. – Ele não estava com você, Harry?

- Estava, mas aí ele preferiu ir pro jardim esperar a Sarah.

- Vai lá falar com ele amiga.

Concordou com um sorriso e olhou de canto de olho para Rony, que permanecia com o olhar na pista de dança. Evitava encará-la também.

Sarah deu de ombros e foi para o jardim a procura de Draco. Viu-o sentado num banco. Ah... aquele banco... O mesmo banco de seu primeiro baile. Sarah riu ao lembrar. Sempre lembraria. Foi aproximando-se lentamente sem que ele a visse. Beijou-lhe o pescoço por trás.

- Vejo que você já está mais animadinha, não é?!

- Sim. – Sentou-se ao seu lado e o encarou profundamente. – Draco, eu não estava triste apenas pelo meu desentendimento com Rony. É que... – Respirou e lutou contra as lágrimas que queriam cair. Draco segurou sua mão com um sorriso terno no rosto, encorajando-a a continuar. – Você vai sair do colégio e a gente não vai mais se ver...

- Eu não sabia que era por isso. Se soubesse, com certeza teria conversado com você. Eu também estava chateado com isso. – Lembrou-se das várias vezes que ficava deitado em sua cama pensando em como seria passar um ano sem ver a namorada todos os dias. – Sempre que eu puder, venho no colégio. Você é sobrinha de Dumbledore, deve ter alguns luxos que os outros alunos não têm, não é? – Terminou brincando. – E mesmo assim, podemos nos encontrar em Hogsmeade em dia de passeios. E eu vou te mandar uma carta por dia.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – Disse num muxoxo.

- Eu sei, mas não há outra solução. Ainda vai ser pior pra mim. Terei que suportar meu pai falando e você aqui sozinha, sem ninguém pra tomar conta de você... – falava num tom preocupado. – Não sei não. Tem muito marmanjo por esse colégio...

- Ah, Draco... – Abraçou-o, recostando a cabeça em seu peito. – Ninguém é como você.

- Eu sei. – concordou convencido.

Beijaram-se ansiosamente como há tempos não faziam. Parecia que aquele lugar os enchia de paixão. A paixão que já existia no baile, quando se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ainda com os lábios colados, escutaram um alto barulho estranho. Afastaram-se assustados. Não entenderam até olharem para o céu. Sarah, apavorada, segurou a mão de Draco com uma força inacreditável. Viram os alunos correrem para os jardins. Ele não acreditou que aquilo estava acontecendo logo naquele momento. Encarou mais um vez o céu. Aquela Marca Negra não o deixava se enganar.


	26. Sem Volta

**Aprender a Amar**

Sem Volta

Sarah prendeu-se ao peito de Draco ao escutarem outro estouro, como uma bomba. De imediato, o sonserino agarrou a a garota pela mão e a puxou, correndo em meio ao tumulto de alunos curiosos, para dentro do castelo. Como se houvesse colidido com uma parede invisível, Sarah parou ao ver Gina correndo na direção contrária.

- Espere! – Sarah a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar. – Para onde você está indo?

- Atrás dos outros. – dizia ofegante. – Quero saber o que é. Harry me pediu para esperá-lo no Salão, mas eu não posso!

- É melhor você vir conosco para se proteger. – Draco falou com o olhar sério, ainda encarando os jardins que parecia cada vez mais tumultuado.

- Mas eu não posso deixá-los lá fora sozinhos.

- Escuta, eu conheço eles muito melhor do que qualquer um aqui. Sei o que eles são capazes de fazer. Potter pode se defender muito melhor do que você caso aconteça alguma coisa. E pode ter certeza de que, se acontecer algo, ele não vai ter tempo de te defender.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Gina indagou, encarando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Estava começando a se apavorar.

- Que é melhor você ir conosco.

- Vem Gina, é melhor. – Sarah pediu e a amiga, contrariada, correu com eles até a salinha secreta de Sarah.

Logo que entraram e fecharam a porta, Draco deu sinal de que iria sair de novo. Sarah levantou-se num pulo e o segurou pela mão.

- Você vai pra onde? – perguntou com um olhar assustado, trêmula pelo medo. Como a amiga ruiva, estava apavorada.

- Eu tenho que ver o que está acontecendo. Não sei se os Aurores são capazes de defender o colégio.

- Você não vai! – ordenou chorando. Não queria se afastar do loiro por nem um segundo. – Se acontecer algo com você...

- Não vai acontecer. Eles não vão fazer nada comigo. Você sabe que eu não vou me me juntar a Voldemort, mas eles não. Estou seguro. – disse passando total confiança pelo olhar.

Sarah o encaro durante segundos enquanto refletia. Sabia que nada aconteceria com ele, mas não queria deixa-lo ir. Queria tê-lo ao seu lado para protegê-la.

- Vai logo... – Desgostosa, lhe deu as costas, evitando olhá-lo. Não queria, mas não tinha escolha.

Draco assegurou-se de que a porta da sala não pudesse ser vista ou aberta por fora. Depois foi correndo em direção aos jardins e viu a entrada do castelo fechada. Os alunos se encontravam todos no Salão, por ordem de Dumbledore. Não deveriam correr riscos fora dali, por mais que tivesse Aurores para protegê-los. Draco caminhou até a Mesa Principal, onde os professores estavam conversando, aflitos. Chamou por Dumbledore. Disse que tinha que conversar com ele. McGonagall o olhou desconfiada, da mesma forma que Harry, Rony e Hermione que estavam próximos e escutavam tudo.

- Tudo bem. Minerva, tome conta de todos e qualquer coisa me chame. E, acima de tudo, ninguém pode sair deste castelo. – O diretor se levantou e pediu para que Draco o acompanhasse.

Quando chegou em sua sala, Dumbledore sentou-se e Draco fez o mesmo. O velho o encarou, esperando que ele começasse a falar. Draco percebeu, mas não sabia por onde começar. Balbuciava algumas letras em vão. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- O senhor sabe quem está lá fora, não é? – começou, ainda sem jeito, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros nervosamente.

- Lógico. São os Comensais.

- E-e... – gaguejou. Passou a fronte da mão para secar o suor da testa. Estava nervoso. – Eles querem... eles... Ah, esquece, eu não vou conseguir! – Levantou-se violentamente da cadeira e já se encaminhava para a saída quando Dumbledore o chamou.

- Sente-se. – mandou serenamente. Draco obedeceu. – Eu sei o que te incomoda e sei o que você quer falar. Esse não é um simples ataque. Eles vieram buscar alguém.

Draco congelou. Como aquele velho poderia saber? Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada. Por mais que quisesse contar, não tinha coragem. Pensou que seria fácil, mas não era.

- Não se preocupe. – Sorriu compreensivo. – Sei também que essa pessoa não quer ir com eles. Ela escolheu um caminho melhor, o caminho certo.

- É... mas ele tem que ir lá fora falar com um deles. – disse sem mirá-lo. Sentia-se um covarde.

- Se você quiser ir lá fora falar com seu pai, tudo bem. Pode ir, mas tenha cuidado.

Draco concordou com um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. Respirou aliviado por Dumbledore ser mais esperto do que ele imaginava e, com certeza, muito mais compreensivo.

- Mas antes... – Ele encarou o teto, como se estivesse refletindo mais uma vez. Respirou fundo, tomando uma última decisão. – eu preciso contar algo. Não sei se devo, mas sinto que é o certo.

- Pode dizer o que quiser que eu escutarei.

- Preciso dizer umas coisas que meu pai me contou. – Fechou os olhos respirando mais uma vez. Sentia-se num capo de batalha. – Sobre Voldemort...

Harry e seus amigos estavam impacientes desde que Dumbledore saíra do Salão com Draco. Tinham a certeza de que o sonserino entregaria Dumbledore para Voldemort. Sentiam que precisavam fazer algo, mas não sabiam o que.

- É lógico! – Rony disse dando um soco na mesa. – Foi por isso que ele se aproximou de Sarah: para se aproximar de Dumbledore. Ele sempre quis se infiltrar no nosso lado. Que safado! Agora o plano dele está bem nítido pra mim.

- Precisamos falar com McGonagall. – Harry disse pensativo. Imaginava a mesma coisa.

- Eu não sei... – Herrmione não tinha certeza se aquela seria realmente o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia negar que era algo bem provável de acontecer. – E onde está Gina?

- Provavelmente com Sarah. – Rony falou olhando pelo Salão a procura das duas. – Mas elas não estão aqui...

- Hei, Simas, você viu Gina? – Harry indagou ao amigo que estava numa mesa ao lado.

- A última vez que a vi, ela estava correndo com a Sarah e com o Malfoy para dentro do castelo quando estávamos lá fora. – Ele respondeu e voltou para a conversa com Neville.

Os três se encararam em pânico.

-Eu não disse?! – Rony gritou, levantando-se da mesa. – Ele levou as duas também. Cretino!

- Ele vai pagar! – Harry levantou-se também e Hermione fez o mesmo.

Foram até McGonagall e contaram o que tinham concluído. Ela pareceu não acreditar de primeira, mas, como Hermione, também não podia negar que a possibilidade de ser verdade era grande. Foi com Hagrid e com os três alunos até a sala de Dumbledore. Harry e Rony dispararam sala a dentro com as varinhas em punho. Harry correu na direção do diretor e se pôs ao seu lado com a varinha apontada para Draco. Rony, puxou o sonserino da cadeira com violência e o jogou no chão, apontando sua varinha para ele.

- Mas que merda vocês estão fazendo?! – Draco indagou irritado e surpreso. Tentou se levantar do chão, mas Rony o empurrou de volta.

- Parem já com isso!! – Dumbledore, surpreso também, ordernou com a voz brava, encarando Rony e Harry. Foi até o rapaz no chão e o ajudou a se levantar. – O que acham que estão fazendo?!

- A gente sabe que ele quer levá-lo a Voldemort, professor. Viemos ajudar! – Harry disse ao lado do amigo. Estranhou a atitude do diretor. – Ele já seqüestrou Gina e Sarah.

- Do que vocês estão falando?! Vocês comeram merda? Eu não vou entregar Dumbledore pra ninguém e não seqüestrei Sarah e nem a sua namorada, Potter. Elas estão escondidas!

McGonagall, Hagrid e Hermione se aproximaram, pasmos. Logo perceberam que tudo não passara de um grande mal entendido.

- Então... O que você faz aqui com o Professor Dumbledore? – Hermione indagou um tanto desconfiada.

- Ele estava me dando informações sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort. Ele sim estava ajudando. – Dumbledore disse com a expressão fechada, encarando-os decepcionado. – Como vocês acusam alguém dessa maneira?

Os dois se entreolharam arrependidos. Seus rostos queimavam de vergonha. Nunca poderiam imaginar que Draco os ajudaria daquela forma. Só queriam sair dali e enfiarem suas caras na terra para não terem de olhar para o sonserino.

- Me desculpe, Malfoy. – Harry pediu sem olhá-lo. Fitava os próprios pés. – A gente se equivocou.

Draco os encarou com o olhar cheio de desdém e ódio. Virou-se para o diretor.

- Eu vou falar com ele e vou seguir o conselho do senhor.

- Sim e lembre-se de ter cuidado. Não pode confiar em nenhum deles e, infelizmente, nem em seu pai.

- Nele principalmente. – Virou-se para os dois novamente. – E vocês... são dois idiotas! – Empurrou-os para passar e saiu da sala, dirigindo-se para os jardins.

Os meninos e Hermione não sabiam o que dizer. Estavam muito surpresos com a atitude de Draco. Alguns minutos depois que o garoto saiu, Sarah e Gina apareceram na sala. Estranharam a cara estranha dos amigos e perguntaram o que havia acontecido. Hermione contou o enganou. Gina não se surpreendeu, mas Sarah se encheu de fúria. Gritou com os dois, ameaçando a todo momento lhes lançar um Feitiço Imperdoável e poderia fazê-lo se McGonagall não a tivesse acalmado.

- De Harry eu não esperava isso, mas de você... – disse encarando Rony com raiva. – Eu não me surpreendo com mais nada vindo de você.

- Me desculpe, está bem?! – Rony gritou. – Eu sei que sou um idiota e sei que fiz besteira. Me desculpe!

- Não é a mim que você deve desculpas. É ao Draco.

- Eu não vou me desculpar com aquele sonserino idiota! – Saiu da sala deixando Sarah possuída de raiva.

- Depois vocês resolvam isso. – Dumbledore falou com toda a paciência do mundo, escutando há minutos aquela briga. – Quero que vocês vão até perto dos jardins, mas não fiquem a vista. Draco Malfoy foi até lá e eu quero que vocês o vigiem.

- O senhor também está desconfiando dele tio? – Sarah indagou chocada.

- Não, querida, mas tenho medo que algo aconteça com ele.

- Como assim? O que pode acontecer a ele? – Arregalou os olhos. – Onde ele está?

- Ele foi falar com o pai.

- Não! Eu não acredito... – A garota se encheu de um pavor que nunca sentira em toda a sua vida. – Se ele enfrentá-lo agora o pai dele pode matá-lo!

Draco foi para os jardins sem que ninguém o visse. Ainda estava com ódio de Rony por ele tê-lo tratado daquela maneira, mas naquele momento seu pai era o único que lhe tirava a razão. A Marca Negra ainda dominava o céu e, apesar de não conseguir ver, escutava a batalha de Comensais e Aurores mais afastada. Deveriam estar perto da Floresta Negra. Dirigiu-se até lá. Olhava em volta hesitante e de repente, quando virou para trás, viu seu pai, com uma capa e varinha em punho. Ele desarmou-se ao reconhecer o filho. Aproximou-se dele e o encarou com um sorriso superior e satisfeito. Draco olhou para trás e viu algumas sombras batalhando, mas nenhuma parecia ter visto-os ali.

- Venha comigo, Draco. – Lúcio disse num tom autoritário. – Chegou a hora de você se juntar à nós e ganhar sua marca.

- Eu não posso. – disse mantendo o máximo de segurança na voz. Não poderia vacilar e mostrar seu temor.

- Como assim? – indagou confusamente desconfiado. – Você deve vir.

- Eu não vou, pai. Não vou me tornar um Comensal e só vim até aqui para lhe dizer isso.

- Você só pode estar louco. – Ria sarcástico e aumentou a ênfase como se o filho não estivesse escutando bem. – Você vem comigo agora.

Ele ameaçou puxá-lo pelo braço mas Draco deu uns passos para trás desviando. Não viu que na entrada do castelo Rony aparecera, um pouco mais afastado deles, e estava observando a cena.

- Você não vai se tornar um Comensal? É isso que está falando?

- É isso que estou falando. Não quero ser alguém como você.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... – Mantinha um pequeno sorriso altivo nos lábios. – Você não tem escolha. Eu não tenho escolha. Lorde Voldemort ficará decepcionado comigo se eu não levá-lo.

- E ele vai fazer com você o mesmo que fez com aquele Comensal quando minha mãe foi embora?

Lúcio o encarou tomado de fúria. Os olhos queimavam em chamas de ódio. Não poderia imaginar que o filho conhecia o motivo da mãe ter partido. Deu uns passos para frente deixando Draco receoso.

- Assim você não me deixa opção.

Levantou a varinha, apontando-a para o filho. Draco manteve a aparência forte e segurava, embora estivesse com medo. Sabia que o pai seria capaz de matá-lo ali mesmo. Rony ficou em alerta. Também desconfiara de que Lúcio faria algo contra Draco.

- _Crucio_! – proferiu com gosto na voz e Draco se jogou imediatamente no chão. Retorcia-se e gritava de dor enquanto o pai o encarava com um sorriso maldoso.

- Você merece isso por ter a audácia de me confrontar. _Crucio_. – repetiu, fazendo com que a dor de Draco aumentasse. – _Crucio_... – A dor do rapaz se intensificou de tal maneira que ele não pôde mais gritar. Só conseguia gemer e lutar para manter os olhos abertos. Agarrou-se a grama contorcendo-se como uma fera angustiada.

Enquanto Lúcio o fitava, Rony foi se aproximando disfarçadamente entre os arbustos com a varinha em posição para qualquer ataque, boquiaberto. A cena que vira fora horrível. Mesmo sendo Draco, nunca imaginou ver algo tão cruel.

- _Finite__ Incantatem_. – Lúcio aproximou-se mais do filho. Ele ainda gemia de dor com os olhos cerrados. – Mudou de idéia?

- Não... – gemeu rouco, com o máximo de força que ainda tinha, ou seja, muito pouca.

- Terei que matá-lo, então. Você sabe de coisa demais. – disse friamente. Rony o olhava com espanto. Não imaginara que alguém pudesse ser tão perverso. E mesmo assim Draco não aceitara ir com ele. Não podia negar que admirara o sonserino naquele momento.

- Eu não acredito... – Com todas as suas forças, abriu os olhos e encarou o homem a sua frente. Sua respiração ainda muito pesada e o peito arfando. – que sou filho de um canalha como você...

Lúcio abaixou-se, ainda fitando o filho nos olhos da maneira mais indiferente possível.

- Pois você parece muito comigo e sabe disso. – disse numa voz bem baixa. Tão baixa quanto sombria.

- Não sou! – gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões, como se não quisesse apenas que seu pai ouvisse, mas que todo o mundo o fizesse. Todo seu corpo doeu.

- É sim. – Mudou a voz pra um tom mais duro. – Você é ruim por dentro, só pensa em si mesmo. Você quer poder, ser temido e respeitado. Sempre quis! Aquela garotinha não deixa você enxergar direito. Ela cegou você!

- Cala a boca! Muito pelo contrário, ela me fez abrir os olhos.

- Pare de negar para si mesmo! Você é ruim, você é mal, cruel. Você não quer se tornar um palerma como Harry Potter.

- Eu te odeio... Eu não sou como você!

- Isso não é uma escolha. Está no sangue, mas se você não quer ver... terei de matá-lo.

Levantou-se e deu uns passos para trás para que pudesse vê-lo melhor. Mirou o filho com raiva e sem nenhuma pena. Apontou novamente a varinha para ele.

- Você não vai fazer isso na minha frente. – Rony pulou entre ele e o filho e antes que Lúcio pudesse pensar em reagir ele proferiu. – _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Lúcio voou há metros de distância dele. O Comensal o olhou com fúria e foi em passos lentos em sua direção.

- _Estupefaça_. – disse um outro Comensal que aparecera logo atrás de Lúcio de repente e Draco desmaiou.

- _Sectusempra_! – Rony gritou com mais força que esperava na direção do Comensal fazendo o jogar a sua varinha no chão para encarar seu próprio corpo que se molhava com sangue.

Vendo que os dois Comensais estavam indefesos, Rony, em segundos, estuporou os dois. Olhou em volta. Não havia mais nenhum ali nas proximidades. Levou Draco de volta ao castelo com um feitiço para fazê-lo flutuar. Enquanto voltava para o castelo, olhava para trás sempre verificando se alguém o vira. Não queria ser pego de surpresa. Estava indo para o Salão quando viu Sarah e Harry correrem em sua direção. Os dois pareciam surpresos ao ver Rony carregando Draco. Ele parou, deu uma olhada a mais para trás e pousou Draco no chão, ainda desacordado.

- O que houve?! – Sarah indagou assustada. Correu até Draco e se abaixou para vê-lo de perto. – O que você fez com ele, Rony?!

- Eu não fiz nada! – gritou inconformado pela suposição da menina. Apesar de todo o risco que correra ainda era acusado. – Eu o salvei!

- Você o salvou? Acredito... – concordou cheia de ironia.

Rony ia responder mas calou-se. Sentiu-se sem direito de discutir já que sempre fizera aquilo com Draco. Percebeu o quanto fora injusto com o sonserino sempre que o julgava ao seu ver. Vira o sacrifício que ele fizera. Ele realmente não ajudaria Voldemort e não os trairia. Sentiu pena dele ao ver o que Lúcio foi capaz de fazer. Matar o próprio filho era demais até mesmo para um Comensal.

- Leve-o para a enfermaria. Ele não está bem.

Disse num tom frio e foi para o Salão Principal deixando-os sozinhos.

- Você diz para ele não julgar Malfoy, no entanto você o julga. Não parece um pouco confuso? – Harry disse como um sábio e ela o encarou ligeiramente corada. Ele estava certo.

- _Enervate_. – Sarah proferiu com sua varinha e Draco abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou em volta parecendo confuso e quando deu conta de onde estava se levantou sobressaltado.

- Cadê meu pai e o Weasley? – indagou exasperado correndo o olhar pelo corredor a procura dos dois.

- Está tudo bem, Draco, você já está seguro. Vamos para a enfermaria.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem.

Sarah e Harry o ajudaram a se levantar e ele gritou de dor. Não parecia estar tão bem assim. Levaram-o para o Salão. Todos os alunos os encararam, como se soubessem o que tinha acontecido. Na verdade o que eles olhavam mesmo era a estranha cena de Harry ajudando a carregar Malfoy. Sarah e o amigo ajudaram Draco a se sentar na mesa mais próxima e ele novamente gritou de dor, mas ninguém pareceu perceber. Hermione e Gina, junto de Rony, vieram correndo até eles para saberem o que tinha acontecido. Sarah perguntou a mesma coisa. Draco preferiu não contar a conversa pois todos estavam ali e era algo pessoal demais. Disse apenas que seu pai iria matá-lo por ele não ter ido com os Comensais quando Rony chegou e tentou defendê-lo. Sarah pareceu um pouco atordoada e confusa pelo que escutara.

- Então outro Comensal me estuporou e daí eu não sei de mais nada. Acordei ali no corredor.

- Conta o que aconteceu, Rony. – Harry pediu.

- Eles distraíram-se e eu estuporei os dois. Depois sai correndo de lá antes que outro deles me visse.

Sarah o encarou com o olhar brilhando de admiração. Levantou-se da cadeira na qual estava sentada e chamou Rony para fora do Salão. Ele estranhou, mas foi. Ela o encarou com um sorriso.

- Por que fez isso? Por que o ajudou? – perguntou com o olhar fixo no do amigo.

- Eu imaginei como você ficaria se algo acontecesse a ele. – disse sinceramente, evitando olhá-la. – Não tive escolha. E também fiquei com muita pena do Malfoy. O pai dele é um monstro. Torturou-o sem nenhum remorso para que ele fosse e iria matá-lo.

- Muito obrigada e me desculpe por ter pensado que...

- Tudo bem. Eu sempre fiz isso. Você também me desculpa?

- Lógico. Você quer ser meu melhor amigo de novo?

- Quero muito.

Rony lhe sorriu e ela, de repente, o abraçou ternamente. Sentia muita falta do amigo e não aguentaria muito tempo sem poder abraçá-lo novamente. Voltaram para o Salão e viram Madame Pomfrey cuidando de Draco. Logo que sentaram na mesa, escutaram a voz de Dumbledore, que anunciava que os Comensais haviam ido embora. Ele pediu que os alunos fossem para os seus dormitórios porque haveria uma reunião com os Aurores.

Todos obedeceram, menos Sarah e Draco, que foram para a salinha secreta onde se encontravam. Queriam ficar sozinhos e juntos. Ao chegarem lá, Draco se jogou na poltrona e fechou os olhos parecendo exausto. Respirava fundo, sentindo bem o ar que entrava em seus pulmões. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que Sarah o mirava sorrindo. Ela pediu para que ele se levantasse e, num segundo, transfigurou a poltrona numa cama e as almofadas em travesseiros confortáveis. Conjurou uma coberta.

- Pra que isso? – Ele indagou ao se jogar na cama com os olhos fechados novamente. Não conseguia mantê-los abertos.

- Você está muito cansado e eu não quero que você fique no dormitório com Crabbe e Goyle. Eles são idiotas, mas não são confiáveis. Durma aqui mesmo.

Ela se aproximou, deu-lhe um leve beijo e foi até a porta.

- Amanhã nos vemos.

- Não. – Ele levantou-se da cama com dificuldade indo até ela. Segurou-a pela mão. – Fica aqui... comigo.

Pediu com o olhar suplicante. Sarah não podia negar com ele a encarando daquela maneira tão penetrante. Nunca poderia negar-lhe nada.

- Está bem. – disse um tanto receosa.

Sarah tirava a sandália hipnotizada enquanto observava Draco tirar cada peça de roupa até ficar somente com uma camiseta e a calça. Quando ele se virou em sua direção, ela desviou o olhar, tirando a outra sandália. Não deixaria que ele percebesse que ela cada vez mais o achava irresistivelmente lindo. Deitaram-se meio afastados. Draco colocou a mão no ombro da garota e aproximou o rosto de seu ouvido.

- Por que está tão longe? – perguntou e Sarah arrepiou-se por completo sentindo aquele ar quente em seu ouvido.

- Eu prefiro ficar assim. – Virou-se encarando seu rosto tão próximo. – Prefiro não ficar muito perto de você. Pra não cair em tentações.

Os dois riram. O que para Draco parecia uma piada, era a completa verdade para Sarah.

- Que menina desconfiada... – disse num sorriso falsamente magoado. – Eu não faria nada que você não quisesse e você sabe disso...

- Eu sei... E o meu medo é justamente eu querer. – Deu-lhe um beijo e virou-se de costas para ele.

Draco, não satisfeito aproximou-se mais e a abraçou por trás. Queria senti-la mais perto naquela noite. Sentia que, especialmente naquela noite, precisava mais dela.

Ela se virou para ele e o lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Menino teimoso! – falou com um sorriso, mas fechou-o de repente ao começar a falar. – Draco, é verdade que seu pai te torturou?

- Ele me lançou três C_rucios_. – falou muito sério com o olhar perdido, lembrando-se da cena. – Um seguido do outro, enquanto me encarava com um sorriso imbecil. Nunca imaginei sentir tanta dor, a ponto de desejar a morte.

Sarah abriu a boca aterrorizada. Não pensou que fora tão terrível.

- Como ele pode?... Como...

- Eu não sei. Eu sabia que não podia confiar nele, mas não pensei que ele fosse capaz de tanto. Ele não sentiu pena de mim nem por um momento.

Os olhos de Sarah se encheram de lágrimas somente por imaginar. Abraçou com força o loiro, mas afastou-se rapidamente ao ouvi-lo gemer de dor, pois seu corpo ainda estava dolorido. Admirava-o mais que tudo.

- Sabe, Sarah, – Ele começou e encostou a sua testa na testa dela. – por alguns segundos meu pai quase conseguiu me convencer a ir com ele.

- Nunca sofri um _Crucio_, mas tenho certeza de que é a pior coisa que...

- Não. – corrigiu-a. – Não foi pela tortura. Foi difícil suportar lógico, mas não foi o pior. Ele disse que, no fundo, eu era como ele. Me disse coisas que não seriam mentiras se fossem ditas meses atrás.

- Exatamente, há meses atrás. Ele queria mexer com a sua mente, Draco. – Acariciou o rosto macio do sonserino. – Você não é como ele, se não você não estaria aqui comigo agora.

- Eu sei. E se não fosse pelo seu amiguinho eu também não estaria aqui agora vivo.

- Nem me fale disso! Só de imaginar que você poderia morrer... – Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. – Não sei o que faria.

- Não importa mais. Eu estou aqui com você. – Roubou-lhe um leve beijou.

- Você é minha vida, Draco e não posso viver sem você.

- Eu te amo. Mais do que eu podia amar alguém, mais do que eu deveria.

- Por que você é assim tão lindo?

Perderam-se no olhar um do outro. Não disseram nenhuma palavra. Apenas se entreolhavam de uma maneira tão cheia de paixão e amor que se tornava quase uma carícia. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro. Uma respiração calma, mas muito profunda. Draco, lentamente, foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela. Quando suas bocas se encontraram, renderam-se a um beijo apaixonado. Draco a envolveu em seus braços ainda a beijando. As mãos de Sarah corriam pela nuca e pelos cabelos do loiro e as mãos dele percorriam as costas da garota nervosamente. Num impulso, ele procurou o zíper do vestido que ela usava. Ela não se importou. Não tinha mais controle de si própria para distanciar o namorado. Ele estranhou que ela não dissera nada. Afastou-se do beijo.

- Sarah, você quer continuar? – Ele indagou a encarando seriamente, deixando claro que aquilo não teria mais volta. Ela o fitou naqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados que a matavam.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida.

Encararam-se com um sorriso e beijaram-se novamente. Draco, com as mãos, procurou pelo zíper do vestido novamente e o abriu, deixando as costas nuas da garota a mostra. Ela tirou a camiseta branca dele evitando ao máximo afastar se de seus lábios que pareciam fazer parte de dela. Abraçaram-se com ansiedade e paixão. Aquele contato com a pele quente de Sarah inebriava Draco de prazer. Em minutos, já estavam entregues ao máximo que aquela paixão arrebatadora poderia causar. Naquela noite, entregaram-se ao amor da maneira mais profunda e perfeita que poderiam. Nunca mais seriam os mesmos.


	27. Sem Outros Caminhos

**Aprender a Amar**

Sem Outros Caminhos

Sarah acordou, mas não quis abrir os olhos. Tinha medo de que tudo que passara na noite passada fosse simplesmente um sonho. Resolveu arriscar. Abriu os olhos lentamente e ao olhar para o lado viu Draco, abraçado a ela, lhe fitando profundamente com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Ele falou e lhe deu um leve beijo.

- Que horas são? – indagou também sorrindo.

- É cedo. Ainda está na hora do café.

Sarah espreguiçou-se e o abraçou. Não queria ir. Queria ficar ali com ele, durante todo o dia, durante toda a sua vida. Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume de Draco que penetrava em seus pulmões com uma incrível paixão. Trouxe-o para mais junto de si.

- Isso é um sonho? – perguntou com o olhar perdido.

- Felizmente não. Tudo é real. Mais real do que imaginamos.

- Draco, – Sentou-se, enrolada no lençol e o encarou com a feição séria. – O que vai acontecer agora?

Viu que ele a olhou confuso. Não entendera o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Eu quero dizer, agora que Voldemort voltou e seu pai sabe sobre você, sobre a gente.

Ele também ficou sério. Com a noite maravilhosa que tivera, acabou esquecendo todos os problemas. Ainda não tinha parado para pensar, até aquele momento, em um lugar para onde pudesse ir. Para a Mansão Malfoy ele não poderia nem imaginar. Seu pai o mataria com certeza. Estava sozinho. Não tinha para onde ir.

- Eu não sei. – Tentou parecer firme, mas não conseguiu. Pareceu um pouco triste.

- Por que você não vem comigo para a casa de Rony. Depois de ontem, aposto que ele não se...

- Não! – Ele apressou-se a responder. Sentou-se ao lado dela. – É lógico que não. Não vou para um lugar onde todos me odeiam.

- Eu não te odeio. Gina também não te odeia. E, além do mais, quando todos souberem o que você fez...

- Não, Sarah. – interrompeu-a novamente. – É impossível.

Ela fechou a cara aborrecida ao perceber que ele não cederia.

- Não fica assim. – pediu, segurando seu rosto pelo queixo e lhe beijando o pescoço. – Não sou só eu. Aposto que se você contar essa idéia maluca para os seus amigos eles vão simplesmente rir da sua cara. E, além do mais, eu não posso ir pra lá e fazê-los correr perigo. Principalmente você. Prefiro ficar afastado nesse tempo.

- Isso não! – gritou tomada de um senso de profundo horror. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Não vamos falar disso agora. Eu te amo e quero aproveitar esse tempo com você.

Sorriram e abraçaram-se com os lábios colados, mas não permaneceram ali por muito tempo. Tinham que ir. Draco levantou-se, pegou sua roupa e se vestiu rapidamente. Sarah vestiu-se por debaixo dos lençóis, evitando que Draco a visse da maneira que estava.

Deram uma pequena arrumada na salinha e saíram. Sem serem vistos, cada um foi para o seu dormitório se arrumarem e depois foram para o Salão. Sarah chegara depois de Draco. A menina correu o olhar pelo Salão e viu que todos pareciam preocupados. Ao avistar os amigos, correu até eles. Sentou-se entre Gina e Hermione. Cumprimentou a todos. As meninas a encararam com um sorriso maroto.

- O que foi?

- Onde você dormiu? – Gina perguntou com um enorme sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Sarah virou-se para Hermione e viu que ela a olhava da mesma maneira.

- Fale logo. Você estava com Draco! – Evitavam que os meninos escutassem a conversa.

- Sim... – respondeu de cabeça baixa para que elas não vissem seu rosto completamente corado.

As duas deram gritos histéricos e ignoraram quando Rony perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Tentavam ser discretas, mas não conseguiam.

- Você fez – Gina enrubesceu só de pensar. – _aquilo_?...

- Eh... bem... – Não conseguiu responder. Apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito! – Hermione disse com um sorriso surpreendido e já ia comentar algo quando Rony e Harry se aproximaram mais.

- Parece que a conversa está animada. Sobre o que falam? – Harry indagou sorrindo. Era perfeitamente visível em seus olhos que não dormira bem durante a noite.

- Não é nada. – Gina disse e acariciou a mão do namorado.

- Onde está Dumbledore? – Rony perguntou receoso ao olhar para a Mesa Principal e ver o lugar do diretor vazio. Alguns segundos depois ele apareceu ali, como sempre, com um sorriso cativante e um olhar acolhedor.

Ele, em pé, sorriu à todos e lhes deu bom dia. Todos os alunos em coro, responderam.

- Bem eu estava planejando lhes dar uma notícia nesta manhã que infelizmente não posso dar. Eu estava planejando mantê-los aqui nas férias. – Os alunos cochicharam animados com a idéia. – Mas infelizmente não será possível. – Todos deram um muxoxo e Dumbledore também pareceu decepcionado. – O colégio terá que ser fechado e todos vocês terão que ir para suas casas.

Sarah olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Draco olhando para a própria tijela, cheia de cereal intocável que ele não conseguira comer. Suspirou. A sua única esperança era que Draco ficasse nas férias em Hogwarts e ela ficaria também. Agora não sabia o que aconteceria.

- Depois do almoço as carruagens estarão esperando vocês nos jardins. Agora terminem de comer e vão aproveitar. – Sorriu e sentou-se, falando algo para Minerva.

Sarah não conseguiu comer nada e nem participar da conversa na mesa. Draco não saia de sua mente. Sempre que o olhava, ele estava com a cabeça baixa, quieto. Parecia muito triste. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito.

- Por que não quer comer, Sarah? – Rony perguntou preocupado com a amiga.

- Eu estou... – Não terminou. Uma lágrima caiu e ela secou rapidamente tentando evitar que os amigos vissem, inutilmente. – Não é nada. Só estou preocupada.

- Com o que? – Hermione estranhou pois imaginava que a amiga estivesse feliz pela noite que passara.

- Com o Malfoy? – Harry indagou com uma expressão que tinha certeza de que estava certo. Ela concordou com a cabeça e uma outra lágrima caiu. – Por que?

- Ele não tem pra onde ir, Harry. – respondeu num tom de voz baixo. – Se ele for pra casa, o pai o mata e Voldemort também. O que ele vai fazer?

Todos calaram-se. Sabiam que realmente o garoto não tinha saída. Ficaram com pena. A vida dele não parecia fácil.

- Será que ele aceitaria ir pra nossa casa? – Gina indagou e os outros a encararam abismados. Ela fingiu não ver.

- Eu pensei nisso e ele disse que não. Não quer nos colocar em perigo. Ele sabe que Voldemort irá persegui-lo.

Estavam quietos e pensativos quando viram Draco levantar-se da mesa e sair do Salão. Sarah, sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se também e correu atrás dele. Gina e Rony se entreolharam. Sabiam que ela estava sofrendo com a situação do sonserino. Lendo o pensamento um do outro, os ruivos se levantaram e foram atrás. Hermione e Harry, sem saberem o que fazer, foram atrás também.

Sarah correu pela entrada do Salão em busca de Draco, mas ele pareceu ser bem mais rápido pois sumira de sua vista. Não sabia onde ele estava e precisava achá-lo. Num impulso, foi até os jardins. Olhou em volta e viu uma sombra perto do lago. Correu até lá e, se aproximando, confirmou que era Draco. Chegou silenciosamente por trás e o abraçou com carinho. Ele logo reconheceu aqueles braços quentes. Permaneceram abraçados, daquele jeito, durante um bom tempo, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro.

- Eu vou sempre estar com você, Draco. Não importa o que aconteça. – disse chorando e ficou de frente para ele, o olhar fixo no dele, que não disse nada. Apenas fechou os olhos e a abraçou novamente. Sentia-se como um menino que precisava de proteção e aquela proteção ele só encontrava entre os braços de Sarah.

Escutaram passos atrás deles e se viraram rapidamente. Viram Harry e os outros. Draco continuou calado. Apenas virou-se para o outro lado, ainda abraçado a garota que amava, e permaneceu com o olhar preso no lago.

- Malfoy, nós queremos te ajudar. – Gina falou ao se aproximar com os amigos. Seria a única capaz de engolir o orgulho e expressar compreensão com o sonserino. – Não quer mesmo ir para a nossa casa? Olha, lá pode até não ser muito grande e luxuosa como a sua casa...

- Isso não me importa. – Ele disse duro, ainda sem olhá-los. Sarah os encarava com o olhar banhado em lágrimas, sentindo a dor dele. Não se largaram. – Mas eu não posso fazer isso. – Virou-se para olhá-los. – Potter, Weasley, eu quero falar com vocês à sós.

Sarah se afastou e o mirou surpresa. Ele apenas lhe sorriu como se dissesse "vai e confia em mim". Gina, Hermione e Sarah se distanciaram. Quando ele percebeu que a distância era suficiente para que elas não escutassem o que diria, começou a falar.

- Escutem, eu vou dizer a verdade agora que Sarah não está aqui. – Draco se aproximou mais dos dois garotos que se entreolharam desconfiados. – Eu não posso ir por um simples motivo: seria um prato cheio para o maldito Voldemort. Potter, Sarah e eu na mesma casa. Não mesmo.

- E por que ele iria querer pegar Sarah? – Rony indagou sem entender. Para ele aquilo não parecia ter coerência.

- Pense, Weasley! – disse batendo os dedos na cabeça. – Meu _querido_ pai sabe que eu desisti de ir com eles por causa de Sarah e com certeza ele contou para Voldemort. E, além do mais, ela é sobrinha de Dumbledore. Você acha que ele não tem motivos suficientes para querer pegá-la? Ele com certeza irá tentar seqüestrá-la para me atingir e atingir Dumbledore. É obvio demais. Eu conheço todos aqueles monstros.

- Então a gente tem que fazer algo para protegê-la. – Harry disse assustado e pensativo, olhando para a garota que, conversando com as amigas, não desconfiaria do perigo que corria. Ele e Rony não tinham pensado naquilo que com certeza era muito óbvio.

- Ela vai pra casa de vocês. Lá ela estará segura. Eu... – Não terminou. Seu olhar perdeu-se novamente. – Eu me viro.

- Sarah não vai permitir. – Rony disse olhando rapidamente para a amiga também e viu que ela os fitava curiosa. – Sabe como ela é teimosa.

- Vocês vão convencê-la. Diga que eu tenho algum lugar para onde ir. Digam qualquer coisa, mas ela tem que ir com vocês e ficar longe de mim.

Os três se encararam muito sérios. Harry e Rony prometeram que fariam o que o loiro pedira, mesmo que achassem quase impossível consegui-lo. Draco abriu um pequeno sorriso agradecido.

Ao perceber que a conversa tinha acabado, Sarah correu até eles, seguida por Gina e Hermione. Draco a puxou pela mão e foram para um lado mais isolado do jardim, onde não estavam a vista de ninguém. Ela ainda o fitava confusa pela atitude dele, que percebeu, mas não disse nada. Apenas a abraçou. Abraçou-a intensamente, de uma maneira que nunca tinha feito antes. Com os olhos fechados, beijou-a docemente.

- Você está estranho. – Ela falou mirando seus olhos vazios, como há muito tempo não via. Estranhou ainda mais. Não conseguia imaginar o que passava em sua mente tão misteriosa.

- Eu só quero que saiba – Segurou as mãos macias da garota, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. – que você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, que me proporcionou os melhores momentos de minha vida...

- Draco, eu...

- Não fala nada. – Encostou delicadamente os dedos nos lábios da garota a sua frente, impedindo que ela continuasse. – A noite que passamos juntos foi a mais incrível e inesquecível de minha vida. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida e, não importa o que aconteça, você estará sempre comigo, no meu coração.

Os olhos de Sarah lacrimejaram de emoção. As poucas palavras que escutara foram as mais belas e mais preciosas que poderia ouvir. Sentindo-se incapaz de responder-lhe com a mesma beleza, abraçou novamente o namorado.

- Por que você está falando isso assim? – Indagou chorosa e receosa, ainda junto ao peito dele. – Eu digo, dessa maneira tão... eu não sei, triste.

- Você vai entender. – disse enigmático e, sem poder se controlar, permitiu que uma lágrima solitária caísse de seu olhar. Uma lágrima triste e angustiada de quem implorava por socorro. – Só não esqueça o que eu te falei.

- Eu te amo tanto...

Draco aproximou sua boca do pescoço de Sarah dando-lhe um beijo macio. Pôde sentir o gosto das lágrimas da garota.

- Eu te amo. – disse com a voz rouca e sensual e deu-lhe outro beijo.

Sarah, sentindo que cada parte de si implorava pelo sonserino, beijou-a com ânsia e paixão, abraçando-o com força. Ele respondeu da mesma forma intensa e apaixonada.

Percebendo que estavam atrasados, voltaram para o castelo. Draco a acompanhou até o Quadro da Mulher Gorda em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois dizia uma única palavra. Na despedida, Sarah foi lhe dar um leve beijo, mas Draco a segurou forte pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, e a beijou de uma maneira tão forte e ardente que Sarah sentiu-se queimar por dentro. Como se necessitasse daquele beijo para viver, não conseguiu soltá-la. Depois de muitos minutos afastou-se. Ofegantes, se encararam com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Até mais, Draco. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo e entrou pela passagem, deixando-o ali sozinho, encarando o quadro.

- Adeus, Sarah... – disse e novamente uma lágrima caiu.

Não podia mais manter aquela aparência inabalável. Foi o mais rápido que pôde para o seu dormitório vazio e, chegando lá, apoiou-se na porta, como se estivesse perdendo as forças. Sentou-se lentamente no chão e, como nunca tinha feito, desabou num choro angustiado e cheio de raiva. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que não veria Sarah mais, pois não teria como manter-se vivo sem um lugar para ficar, sem ela ao seu lado. Narcisa era sua última esperança, mas onde estaria? Pensou em falar com Dumbledore para pedir ajuda, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Sentiu que a única coisa que lhe restava fazer era entrar na guerra de vez. Para isso, teria que ir atrás de Voldemort e dos Comensais e tentar pegar algo que ele tinha certeza de que poderia derrotá-lo. Aos poucos, foi sentindo esperança de que poderia sobreviver, mesmo que fosse difícil. Contudo, sobrevivendo ou não, tinha que tentar. Devia aquilo a Sarah por todo o bem que ela tinha feito em sua vida.

Levantou-se num pulo, pegou sua varinha e suas malas prontas. Vestiu a capa que ganhara de Sarah há algum tempo e saiu do dormitório. Colocou a mão no bolso da veste para confirmar se a caixinha estava ali. Quando viu que sim, foi em direção a entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Sarah estava terminando de arrumar suas últimas coisas e Gina a espera na Sala Comunal com os outros. Ainda um pouco chateada com o que poderia acontecer com Draco, pegou uma pequena caixinha de madeira e abriu. Sorriu. Ali estavam todas as coisas que a fazia lembrar de Draco. O lenço do dia da detenção, o cordão que ganhara dele, todas as cartas e pequenos presentes. Sorriu novamente para si mesma e a fechou com carinho. Colocou dentro de uma das malas. Pegou seus dois malões e desceu, um tanto atrapalhada, pelas escadas. Seus amigos estavam sentados nas poltronas. Percebeu que quando chegara, um silêncio muito estranho se formara. Apoiou as malas perto da escada e foi até eles.

- O que houve? – indagou e se sentou ao lado de Rony.

Todos se entreolharam hesitantes. O que estava acontecendo? Gina, depois de um longo suspiro, levantou-se de onde estava sentada e aproximou-se da amiga. Abaixou-se a sua frente e segurou as mãos dela. Sarah começou a temer pelo que poderia estar acontecendo. Eles estavam agindo de uma forma muito estranha.

- Sarah, – A ruiva começou a falar depois de receber um olhar de incentivo de Harry. – você tem que saber uma coisa.

- Diga logo. Está me deixando curiosa. – Começava a se irritar de tão ansiosa.

- Draco passou aqui, deixou suas malas com a gente e me pediu que eu te entregasse isso. – Tirou uma caixinha azul do bolso e entregou a amiga, que rapidamente abriu. Era o anel de Draco que vira muitas vezes em seu dedo.

- Por que ele pediu pra você me entregar?

- Ele foi embora. – Harry disse logo para que aquele momento tenso acabasse de uma vez.

- O que?! Como assim? – indagou, encarando-os. Parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Nós não sabemos. Ele só pediu para que caso acontecesse algo com ele, era para deixar seus pertences com você. E também deixou essa carta. – Gina tirou um envelope de dentro do bolso.

Sarah pegou aquele envelope com todo o cuidado e abriu. Hesitou em ler de primeira. Tinha medo do que poderia estar escrito. Entretanto, tinha que ler. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Abriu a carta e viu a letra um tanto confusa do rapaz. Parecia ter sido escrito com muita pressa.

"_Sarah,_

_desculpe-me não poder dizer isso pessoalmente, mas confesso que me falta coragem. Imaginei que fosse mais fácil o momento de dizer adeus, mas não foi. Preciso fazer algo por nós. Com muita dor tenho que dizer que não sei se vou voltar. Por isso deixo minhas coisas com você. Pode entregar a minha mãe ou ficar com você caso algo me aconteça. A única coisa que está comigo é o nosso retrato e a sua pulseira. Pequenas coisas tão especiais que me fazem sentir um pouco de você. Mas, acima de tudo, eu quero que saiba, que em todos os momentos estará em meu pensamento. Até em meu último momento estará no meu coração. Se existe algo nessa vida pelo qual vale a pena arriscar minha vida, é você. Te amo e sempre amarei. _

_Sempre seu, _

_Draco"_

Sarah deixou cair o papel de suas mãos. Sentiu por inteiro o seu corpo perder todo e qualquer movimento. Sua cabeça começou a rodar e uma leve vertigem a invadiu. Não podia acreditar, não queria. Aquilo que estava no papel só podia ser mentira, uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Morrer? Era mesmo aquilo? Pegou o papel do chão violentamente e releu. Estava certa. Realmente ele dissera morrer. Morrer por ela? O que ele faria? Levantou-se da poltrona vagarosamente e caminhou até as malas que estavam no canto da sala. Eram as de Draco. Encarando-as, caiu no chão, perdendo qualquer controle de si. As lágrimas corriam como um rio sem direção. Sentiu seu coração apertar, como se algo a sufocasse. Gina e Rony correram até ela e a levantaram do chão.

- Me soltem! – gritou, debatendo-se entre os braços dos dois. – Me soltem agora! Eu vou atrás dele. Ele não pode me deixar! Não pode!

Gritava desesperadamente como uma louca enquanto os amigos tentavam a segurar. Desistindo, deixou-se ser levada até uma das poltronas. Rony acariciava seus cabelos e Hermione segurava sua mão.

- O que está escrito na carta? – Gina perguntou, ao lado de Harry.

Sarah não disse nada, apenas a entregou o papel já amassado e molhado de lágrimas. Gina a leu com Harry. Quando terminaram não conseguiram dizer nada. Apenas aproximaram-se mais da amiga. Hermione e Rony também a leram e ficaram chocados.

- O que esse louco vai fazer?! – Rony indagou achando aquilo absurdo.

- Temos que avisar Dumbledore. – Harry falou ao levantar-se do chão, onde estava sentado.

- Mas vão logo. As carruagens partirão daqui a uma hora. – Hermione falou ainda ao lado da amiga.

Os dois rapazes correram pela passagem a fora. Gina e Hermione abraçaram Sarah, que permanecia calada. Estava em estado de choque e ainda não conseguia associar tudo aquilo. Gina tentava fazer com que a amiga falasse, mas nada. Nem uma só palavra saía da sua boca.

Quase uma hora depois Rony e Harry voltaram a Sala Comunal. As meninas ainda estavam ali da mesma forma que antes. Tentando consolar a amiga muda e inerte.

- Dumbledore vai mandar pessoas atrás de Malfoy. Vão encontrá-lo, você vai ver Sarah, nada vai acontecer. – Rony disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, tentando passar um pouco de esperança para a amiga.

Alguns minutos depois, os cinco estavam descendo em direção aos jardins, onde as carruagens esperava os alunos. Gina e Sarah entraram em uma e o trio em outra. Preferiram que somente Gina fosse com a amiga. A ruiva seria a única capaz de dizer coisas que a consolassem.

No trem, todos ficaram no mesmo vagão. Rony, Gina, Harry e Hermione tentavam manter uma conversa para que aquela tensão saísse, mas não eram muito felizes em seus propósito. Não conseguiam deixar de fitar Sarah, que permanecia calada, apoiada a janela, encarando a paisagem. Lágrimas calmas e silenciosas não paravam de descer de seus olhos. A dor era vista há metros de distância.

Passou-se uma semana e nenhuma notícia boa chegou à Toca. Dumbledore avisara a Arthur que ninguém encontrara Draco e que ele parecia ter desaparecido. Preferiram não contar nada a Sarah, que desde o dia que lera a carta não falara mais uma única palavra. Nem as brigas de Hermione e Rony e nem as palhaçadas dos gêmeos a faziam dar um pequeno sorriso. Ela não respondia a ninguém. Parecia não escutar ninguém. A única coisa que fazia era permanecer no quarto de Gina, apoiada ao parapeito encarando o horizonte. As únicas reações que tinha acontecia quando alguma coruja aparecia ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse trazer-lhe notícias. Mas quando ela via que nada era envolvido com Draco, voltava a fitar a paisagem pela janela sem esboçar qualquer melhora. Todos estavam preocupadíssimos. Alguma coisa era preciso ser feita. Até Sabrina já havia ido à Toca tentar conversar com a filha, mas nem a própria mãe Sarah dera atenção. Tudo parecia insignificante para ela. As coisas foram se complicando um pouco mais depois de uma semana passada. A Guerra havia começado de fato. Já havia ocorrido muitas batalhas e os Aurores já estavam em ação. A preocupação da família havia aumentado também pois quanto mais os dias passavam, mais Sarah permanecia triste.

Em uma manhã de sábado, enquanto tomavam café da manhã na Toca, alguém bateu na porta. Todos encararam-se com medo. Naqueles dias qualquer coisa era motivo de susto e não esperavam nenhuma visita. Arthur levantou-se da mesa.

- Não sejam bobos! Se fossem Comensais, já teriam tentado invadir e não bateriam na porta. Além do mais estamos seguros. Dumbledore cobriu a casa de feitiços e nada pode nos atingir. – disse Arthur e foi até a porta. Ao abrir, surpreendeu-se ao ver Dumbledore. – Professor, entre por favor.

- Eu trouxe alguém comigo. – Ele disse com sua voz mansa, como sempre. – Ela pode entrar?

- Claro, se veio com o senhor pode ficar a vontade.

De repente, de trás de Dumbledore, apareceu uma mulher com compridos cabelos loiros e aparência abatida. Todos surpreenderam-se muito e não disfarçaram. Narcisa Malfoy ali na casa dos Weasley não era algo esperado.

- Podem entrar. – Arthur disse ao dar passagem aos dois, agora menos simpático que antes.

- Com licença. – Ela disse ainda ao lado de Dumbledore. Reparou que todos a encaravam de uma forma muito estranha, como se ela fosse uma assombração. Apesar da aparência abatida, ainda tinha sua pose altiva, embora a voz estivesse mais branda.

Molly ofereceu as poltronas para que sentassem, ainda muito surpreendida. Narcisa agradeceu rapidamente e sentou-se com Dumbledore.

- O que faz aqui, professor? – Harry indagou ao se aproximar e se sentar em uma poltrona a frente deles.

- Narcisa é a última opção que eu tenho para tentar ajudar Sarah.

- Como ela poderá ajudar se nem a gente conseguiu? – Rony, mais ignorante, disse sério e queixou-se ao receber uma cotovelada de Hermione.

- Por que a única que sofre pelo mesmo motivo que Sarah é Narcisa. – Dumbledore concluiu com o ar sábio. – Acho que ela pode ajudá-la. Onde Sarah está?

- Lá no meu quarto como sempre, chorando na janela. – Gina disse triste e se aproximou também. – Eu acompanho a senhora Malfoy.

- Obrigada. – A loira disse e seguiu Gina pelas escadas.

Sarah estava sentada no parapeito da janela vendo os pássaros voarem livres perto do Sol enquanto segurava o cordão que ganhara do namorado. Nele também estava o anel que recebera de Gina. Era a maneira que encontrara de estar um pouco perto de Draco. A cada dia que passava, tentava se convencer de que ele voltaria, mas estava ficando difícil. Nenhuma notícia, nenhuma carta, nenhum aviso. Nada. Nada a ajudava a manter a esperança. A única coisa que a mantinha viva era o amor que ainda estava forte em seu peito. Ao fechar os olhos e cheirar aquele casaco de Draco que vestia, podia senti-lo ao seu lado. Lembrava das palavras que ele dissera na última vez que se viram. Ao mesmo tempo que aquilo a machucava, trazia um pouco de força e esperança de que ele poderia estar ao seu lado novamente. Assim levava seus dias. Tentando manter-se viva. Tentando manter-se forte. Quando via aqueles pássaros voarem entre as árvores desejava ser um deles. Assim poderia voar e procurar o seu amor. Apertou o cordão ao seu peito cerrando os olhos. Sentiu que começaria a chorar novamente quando alguém entrou no quarto. Virou-se para ver quem era e espantou-se ao se deparar com a mãe de Draco.

- Olá, querida. Finalmente vamos poder conversar. – Narcisa disse e abriu um sorriso, mas a garota apenas voltou a fitar a paisagem pela janela. – O que há com ela? – perguntou num tom de voz baixo a Gina.

- Ela não fala com ninguém desde o dia que seu filho foi embora. Ela não ri, não fala, não reage a nada.

- Pode nos deixar a sós? – pediu e a garota concordou. – Obrigada, Gina. – Terminou com um sorriso e a ruiva saiu, fechando a porta.

Narcisa caminhou até a garota e apoiou-se no parapeito da janela, onde Sarah estava, e fitou o mesmo lugar que ela.

- Nossa... A vista daqui é maravilhosa. Por isso você não sai daqui, não é? – indagou rindo, mas Sarah nada disse. – Menina, você não pode continuar assim. Não adianta parar de viver. Imagina o que Draco vai pensar quando voltar e te ver assim? – Sorriu ao ver que Sarah virara o rosto para encará-la, mostrando prestar atenção as palavras dela. – Eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar. Meu filho é forte demais. Eu sei, eu o criei. Quando você menos esperar, ele vai estar aqui ao seu lado, ao nosso lado. – Tentou disfarçar a lágrima que caíra. – Eu também sinto saudades dele, mas eu tento confiar e ter esperança. É isso que você deve fazer.

- Me desculpe por eu não ter cuidado dele como a senhora pediu. – disse com o olhar banhado em lágrimas. – Me desculpe. Eu tentei...

- Oh Sarah, querida não pense nisso. Você cuidou muito bem dele e eu te agradeço por isso. Você fez o máximo que pode. Eu te peço pelo meu filho, desça comigo, fale com essas pessoas que estão tão preocupadas com você, tenha força, volte a sorrir. Viva novamente que Draco irá voltar.

- Eu vou tentar.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu e surpreendeu-se ao receber um abraço repentino da garota. Correspondeu aquele abraço com carinho. Sempre seria grata aquela garota. – Vamos agora. Seu tio quer vê-la.

- Sim, eu só vou trocar de roupa...

- Não precisa. – interrompeu-a com um riso. – Você ficou ótima com o casaco do meu filho. Verde combina com seus olhos.

Riram e saíram do quarto, indo em direção à sala. Quando todos viram Sarah ali com um pequeno sorriso, não acreditaram. Gina e Rony correram até ela e a abraçaram.

- Você está melhor, amiga? – Gina perguntou, segurando a mão dela.

- Estou sim.

- Ela falou! – Molly exclamou rindo. – Finalmente...

- Eu sabia que funcionaria. – Dumbledore disse e Sarah foi até ele. Sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou. – Ficou feliz por vê-la assim.

Todos agradeceram a Narcisa por ter conversado com Sarah e ela apenas disse que não fizera nada além de sua obrigação.

Narcisa e Dumbledore passaram o resto da tarde na casa dos Weasley enquanto conversavam e tomavam chá. Todos se maravilharam com a mudança de Narcisa, que não parecia mais a mulher tão soberba e prepotente que era. Enquanto conversavam, ela contou o porquê de ter deixado Lúcio e fugir. Molly falara que ela agira muito bem. Nunca, nenhum deles, poderia imaginar que estariam tendo uma conversa amigável com Narcisa Malfoy ali, na Toca dos Weasley.

Sarah e Gina, no começo da noite, foram para a varanda conversar a sós. Comentavam sobre o jeito de Narcisa.

- Ela foi maravilhosa comigo. Aumentou tanto minhas esperanças. – Sarah disse sorrindo, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da amiga. – Não esperava que ela viesse aqui.

- Eu nem acreditei quando a vi na porta. Uma Malfoy na minha casa? Quase desmaiei de surpresa.

Depois de um certo tempo, Gina decidiu entrar e ficar um pouco com Harry. Sarah preferiu ficar ali fora mesmo por estar mais fresco e agradável. Quando a amiga entrou na casa, Sarah deitou-se no banco e encarou o céu estrelado. A Lua cheia brilhava como só ela era capaz. As estrelas cobriam o espaço que a Lua não cobria. Seria uma noite perfeita se seu amor estivesse ao seu lado. Apesar se estar mais animada e menos pessimista, ainda estava triste e a saudade que sentia mal a deixava respirar. Precisava sentir Draco ao seu lado novamente, mesmo que por um minuto, mesmo que apenas para dizer adeus. Um único beijo, um único abraço. Não era pedir demais. Uma lágrima caiu do seu olhar. Tão pequena e insignificante perto de sua tristeza. Apenas o imenso mar infinito poderia expressar o tamanho da tristeza e do vazio que estava em seu peito. Levantou-se num pulo ao ver seu tio e Narcisa passarem pela porta.

- Já vão? – indagou ao ir até eles.

- Sim. Narcisa irá comigo até o colégio e de lá ela irá para a casa. – Dumbledore disse.

- Está bem... – Sarah se aproximou da mulher. – Obrigada por tudo. Se a senhora não tivesse falado comigo, agora eu estaria no quarto ainda.

- Será que isso pagaria pelo que você fez por Draco? – indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Eu tenho certeza que não.

Despediram-se com um forte abraço e os dois desapareceram em meio ao gramado. Molly, que estava na porta, perguntou se Sarah não entraria para jantar. A garota disse que não estava com fome, mas logo entraria.

Voltando a ficar sozinha na varanda, sentiu algo diferente dentro de si. Uma sensação de que algo aconteceria. Olhou para o céu e viu que a Lua estava encoberta por nuvens que começavam a aparecer repentinamente. De repente o céu ficou mais escuro. Sarah estranhou. Escutou um barulho estranho. Correu até uma árvore e subiu em um galho mais alto. Encarou o horizonte e, assustada, viu uns raios verdes bem distantes dali. No entanto, não pareciam raios nem relâmpagos. Pareciam... feitiços. Sentiu seu peito apertar. Por que estava sentindo aquilo? Resolveu entrar. Não era seguro ficar ali. Ao entrar na sala e fechar a porta, viu Harry andar de um lado para o outro. Rony discutia com os gêmeos. Molly tentava acalmar Gina e Hermione conversava com Arthur. Pareciam todos muito preocupados. Foi até Rony e o puxou pela mão.

- O que houve? – perguntou num tom hesitante.

- Percy acabou de mandar uma coruja. – Na sua voz transparecia o quão preocupado estava. – Ele, Gui e Carlinhos estão vindo para cá. Parece que está havendo diversos ataques simultâneos por todo o mundo bruxo, inclusive em Hogsmeade. Os Comensais estão enlouquecidos, pegando reféns e destruindo casas. Parece que estão furiosos.

- Mas como assim? Por que?

- Eu não sei...

Calaram-se ao ver o rosto de Dumbledore na lareira falando com Arthur e Molly. Tentaram escutar, mas não conseguiam. Dumbledore falava muito baixo. Minutos depois seu rosto desapareceu e Arthur voltou-se a Harry. Rony correu até eles e perguntou o que estava havendo.

- Dumbledore, os Aurores e todos os outros estão em Hogwarts decidindo o que fazer. Os Comensais estão atacando friamente e matando qualquer pessoa em seus caminhos. Narcisa Malfoy teve que ficar em Hogwarts.

- É muito estranho. – Harry afirmou apertando o punho. Tentava descobrir qual era o plano de Voldemort. – Eles não estão agindo com coerência e esperteza. Algo aconteceu.

- Sim e vamos descobrir. Assim que meus filhos chegarem vamos para Hogwarts. Talvez Harry e Rony tenham que ir também, mas por enquanto vocês dois vão ficar e cuidar das meninas. Molly também irá.

- Rony, – Hermione correu até o namorado e o abraçou. – O que será que está havendo? Eu estou com medo.

- Calma. Harry e eu ficaremos aqui. Nada vai acontecer com a gente. Estamos seguros.

Assim que Percy, Gui e Carlinhos chegaram, aparataram com os pais para Hogwarts. Hermione, Rony, Harry, Gina e Sarah se viram sozinhos em casa. Seria um motivo para festa e brincadeiras, mas naquela noite não. Era motivo para medo e insegurança. Por mais que tivessem muitos feitiços pela casa, era impossível ficarem confiantes de que nada de ruim aconteceria.

- É bom ficarmos juntos. – Harry disse ao se sentar numa poltrona. – E vocês peguem suas varinhas. É melhor estarmos preparados.

Todos correram para os quartos e em questão de segundos desceram com as varinhas em punho. Ficaram sentados na sala sem falarem uma palavra sequer. Gina estava sentada no colo de Harry e Hermione ao lado de Rony. Sarah sentiu-se meio deprimida e excluída com aquela cena. Levantou-se de sua poltrona e caminhou em direção a cozinha.

- Onde você vai?! – Harry indagou ao levantar-se e segurá-la pelo braço.

- Vou a cozinha pegar algo para beber. – disse estranhando o amigo.

- Não. É melhor você ficar aqui com os outros. Eu vou pegar pra você.

- Peraí, Harry. – Sarah tirou o braço das mãos de Harry e o encarou com as mãos na cintura. – Você tem que se acalmar. Eu só vou a cozinha. O que pode acontecer? Um copo me atacar?

- É mesmo, Harry, você tem que relaxar. Estamos seguros. – Hermione disse do sofá, onde estava sentada.

- Eu sei... Eu vou tentar me acalmar. – Sentou-se novamente com Gina.

Algumas horas se passaram e não receberam notícias. Queriam saber o que estava acontecendo. De repente, o rosto de Molly apareceu entre o fogo da lareira, assim como Dumbledore tinha feito há algum tempo atrás. Eles correram até sua imagem.

- Escutem bem, passaremos a noite aqui, mas quero que se cuidem. Não fiquem acordados até tarde e não saiam de dentro de casa. Amanhã bem cedo estarei aí.

- Sim, mãe, mas o que vocês descobriram? – Rony perguntou.

- Pegamos um Comensal e ele disse que Vocês-sabem-quem quer vingança. Parece que um Comensal o traiu e fugiu. Ele está furioso e pretende revirar todo o mundo até achar esse Comensal. Quando íamos perguntar quem era esse Comensal ele se matou para não dar mais informações.

Gina e Sarah encararam-se boquiabertas. A situação estava pior do que eles pensavam. Voldemort destruiria tudo que fosse possível.

- Até amanhã, meninos. Cuidem-se!

A imagem de Molly sumiu e viram somente as chamas envolverem a madeira que estalava. Voltaram a se sentar. Começavam a ficar extremamante entediados. Não havia nada para fazer e, na verdade, não tinham ânimo para nada. Sarah levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e viu Gina com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do namorado e Hermione e Rony, abraçados, deitados no sofá. Todos dormindo profundamente. Sarah sorriu, mas aquela cena voltou a mexer com ela. Queria ter Draco naquele momento ao seu lado para que aquele sentimento de solidão a soltasse. Por que tudo a deprimia daquela forma e a fazia lembrar-se de Draco? Queria por alguns minutos poder esquecê-lo e dormir. Dormir como há muitas noites não fazia. Levantou-se da poltrona, tentando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho. Foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. Voltou para a sala e ia se sentar novamente quando escutou um barulho vindo da varanda. Por alguns segundos pensou que fosse coisa de sua imaginação, mas o barulho se repetiu mais perto. Deixou o copo de lado e pegou sua varinha. Aproximou-se da porta com a varinha em punho e ia colocar o ouvido nela para tentar escutar o que estava acontecendo quando escutou baterem na porta. Sobressaltou-se de susto e gritou. Afastou-se da porta. Voltaram a bater na porta de maneira mais rápida. Gina e Harry acordaram com o barulho.

- O que está havendo?... – Harry indagou ainda muito sonolento.

- Estão batendo na porta de forma muito estranha. – Sarah disse assustada.

- O que?! – Gina e Harry indagaram e levantaram-se, procurando por suas varinhas. Hermione e Rony acordaram.

- Levantem, levantem! – Gina ordenou, empurrando-os do sofá. – Estão tentando entrar na casa!

Hermione e Rony levantaram assustados. Os cinco, com varinha em punho se aproximaram da porta. Bateram novamente. O que seria aquilo? O coração de Sarah batia rapidamente. Estava em pânico. Cada batida na porta era um pulo de susto que dava. As batidas começaram a se tornar constantes e insistentes.

- Não podemos abrir. – Rony disse, mais branco do que de costume.

- Temos que abrir! Precisamos saber o que é. – Sarah falou colocando a mão na maçaneta. – Preparem-se. Quando eu abrir vocês apontam a varinha. Se for algum Comensal... – Engoliu em seco. – Bem, se for algum Comensal vocês sabem o que fazer.

- Sarah, não abra. – Gina pediu.

Sarah apertou com força a maçaneta e contou até três mentalmente. Puxou-a com força, abrindo a porta. Mal deu tempo de olhar e sentiu um peso cair sobre seu corpo. Olhou para aquela sombra jogada em seu ombro e, encarando seu rosto, não acreditou. Sentiu todo o seu sangue parar. Afastou-o por alguns segundos para vê-lo melhor. Perdeu a voz. Era ele mesmo. Perdendo a respiração, escutou aquela voz rouca e cansada próxima de seu ouvido.

- Pensei que não fossem abrir... – Ele disse com os olhos fechados. Parecia não ter forças nem para mantê-los abertos.

Sarah não podia acreditar. Agarrou-o com toda a sua angústia reprimida. Era a única coisa que lhe trazia paz. Era o seu sonho, seu coração, seu amor. Era Draco.


	28. Quando Volta?

**Aprender a Amar**

Quando Volta?

Desesperada, Sarah puxou Draco para dentro da casa e o deitou no chão. Encarou-o ali, na sua frente, desacordado. Tirou o capuz da capa que cobria seu rosto. Estava muito machucado. A sobrancelha e os lábios cortados, o nariz sangrando e seus olhos roxos. Uma parte de seu rosto estava muito inchada. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue. Parecia ter apanhado muito ou ter caído de algum lugar. Sarah não estava acreditando que era ele. Analisava, paralisada, cada parte de seu corpo. Queria ter certeza de que era ele pois não esperava que o rapaz pudesse aparecer. Não daquela forma. Era tão improvável. Abriu o botão perto do pescoço que prendia a capa. Passou a mão delicadamente pelo peito dele. Sua blusa também estava ensangüentada. O que tinha acontecido? Sarah não parava de se perguntar como ele havia chegado ali daquela maneira. Por que estava tão machucado? Aproximou-se do rosto dele e acariciou sua face.

- Acorde... – disse bem baixo no ouvido dele. – Por favor...

Ele não respondeu nem reagiu. Só então Sarah deu-se conta de que ele estava desmaiado, machucado e precisava de ajuda. Virou o rosto e viu seus amigos estáticos, apenas a mirando.

- O que fazem parados aí?! – indagou gritando. – Me ajudem!

Enquanto Gina e Hermione correram até o banheiro pegar algumas coisas para ferimentos, Harry e Rony carregaram Draco para o quarto de visitas e o colocaram deitado na cama. Sarah se sentou ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos úmidos e bagunçados. Ela nunca poderia imaginar vê-lo daquele jeito. Tão abatido e machucado. Gina entregou a amiga uma vasilha com água e um pano. Hermione procurava na caixa de remédios e poções algo que pudesse ajudar.

Sarah o fitava intensamente. Ele estava ali, em seus braços novamente. Apesar de maneira que ele chegara, estava muito feliz. Seu amado estava novamente ao seu lado e agora nada poderia separá-los. Não deixaria que ele se afastasse nem um minuto sequer. Molhou o pano com água e o passou pela fronte do loiro, tirando aquele sangue seco que havia escorrido dentre os cabelos. Havia também um corte em sua cabeça. De repente, enquanto limpava o rosto de Draco, começou a chorar. Suas lágrimas se misturaram com as gotas de água que corriam pelo rosto do rapaz desacordado.

- Tome, Sarah. – Hermione entregou um vidrinho com um líquido vermelho dentro à amiga. – Dê isso à ele. Não basta fecharmos as feridas. Não sabemos o que o machucou. Isso irá cicatrizar todo corte e impedir que ele fique com qualquer tipo de infecção.

- Está bem... – respondeu sem olhá-la, com a voz trêmula. – Vocês podem me deixar sozinha com ele?

Ninguém contestou ou comentou seu pedido. Saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta deixando-a ali, naquele quarto sombreado, com Draco desmaiado.

Sarah voltou a encará-lo. Seu coração estava apertado. Queria acordá-lo e perguntar por que tinha a abandonado, mas também queria beijá-lo e abraçá-lo. Cuidar dele. Mergulhou o pano na água e voltou a limpá-lo, mas novamente as lágrimas lhe invadiram. Pousou os dedos nos lábios de Draco e aproximou seu rosto do dele novamente fazendo mais uma tentativa.

- Acorde...

Pediu novamente e ele não se mexeu. Ficou preocupada. Será que ele estava bem ou estava apenas desmaiado? Balançou-o devagar e ele moveu-se. Aperto os olhos e os abriu vagarosamente.

- Draco... – gemeu com um sorriso gigantesco na direção do rapaz.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la. Achou que era um sonho estar ali ao lado dela. Estava muito feliz de estar com ela novamente. Não sabia de onde tirara forças de chegar até ali. Somente o amor que sentia poderia ter sido seu apoio para que ele passasse por tudo aquilo e chegasse finalmente ao lado de quem amava. Ele não disse nada. Apenas puxou Sarah para mais perto, segurando-a pelo pescoço. Ela deixou-se levar até que seus lábios se encontrassem. O beijo calmo e tranqüilo foi se transformando em um beijo quente e apaixonado. Finalmente estavam juntos. Depois daqueles dias torturantes e sombrios estavam sentindo um ao outro novamente. Sarah deitou-se ao lado dele, ainda com os lábios colados aos seus, e o abraçou, mas afastou-se imediatamente quando ele gemeu de dor.

- Você está bem? – indagou com os olhos arregalados. Ele não respondeu. Apenas olhou para seu próprio peito, grudado a camisa.

Sarah abriu os botões da camisa suja de sangue e levou a mão na boca, segurando o grito de horror. Tinha muitos cortes e machucados e seu peito também estava muito sujo de sangue.

- Tome isso. – Ela abriu o vidrinho e derramou o líquido na boca do rapaz, que deu um muxoxo pelo gosto que ficara em sua boca. – Irá cicatrizar...

- Eca! – interrompeu, levantando ligeiramente o corpo, se sentando. – Isso tem gosto de cachorro molhado.

- Pare de ser fresco! – Riu ao escutar suas palhaçadas novamente. – Amanhã você estará melhor graças a isso.

Ela levantou-se e colocou o vidro em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Voltou a se sentar ao lado dele. Entreolhavam-se fixamente como se procurassem respostas para suas mais íntimas indagações no olhar um do outro. Sarah levou a mão até o rosto de Draco, que fechou os olhos, sentindo a carícia que o fazia delirar.

- Onde você estava? O que aconteceu?

- Você está muito bonita com meu casaco. – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto machucado.

- Foi a maneira que eu encontrei de estar mais perto de você. – falou e abaixou o olhar percebendo que iria chorar. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta... O que houve?

Ele ajeitou-se, tentando ignorar a dor que corria por todo o seu corpo. Ficando de frente para ela, deu um longo suspirou.

- Aconteceu muitas coisas...

- Me conte, então!

Draco tossiu e encarou-a mais uma vez, criando coragem para relembrar todos aqueles dias. Respirou fundo. Sabia que ela o mataria pela loucura que fizera, mas agora já estava feito e ele estava ali seguro, pelo menos por um tempo. Começou a falar ao receber um olhar de incentivo dela.

- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa por nós, como eu disse na carta. Eu tinha que impedir que Voldemort continuasse com seus planos de alguma forma, senão ele nunca nos deixaria em paz e a idéia de você correr perigo era ruim demais para mim. Então eu resolvi ir atrás deles. Foi fácil. Os Comensais estavam reunidos no porão da minha casa. Eu fui até lá. – Sarah o encarou de queixo caído como se estivesse escutado a maior loucura do mundo. Ele ignorou e continuou. – Disse ao meu pai que tinha me arrependido e que queria me juntar a eles. E ele acreditou. – Riu de seu pai que sempre tão esperto, caíra numa mentira do filho, mas sentindo seu corpo doer, parou. – Ele ficou muito feliz e me levou até Voldemort. Foi difícil ele me aceitar, mas acabou caindo na minha armadilha. Foi aí que eu coloquei meu plano em prática. Na primeira oportunidade fugi com algo de Voldemort. A única coisa que pode derrotá-lo. Saí de lá e passei a noite num esconderijo que tem no meu quarto. Eu percebi a movimentação. Na primeira chance que tive saí da mansão. O que eu não esperava é que um daqueles malditos Comensais fosse me ver. Passei todos esse dias tentando fugir deles que estavam atrás de mim...

- Então você é o tal Comensal que traiu Voldemort! – Ela disse maravilhada e ele concordou também com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Eu mesmo. Eles conseguiram me pegar algumas vezes como você pode ver. – falou apontando para os machucados em seu corpo. – Mas eu conseguia fugir. Quando finalmente me lembrei de onde era a casa do Weasley não pensei em outra coisa. Usei todas as minhas forças para chegar até aqui e te encontrar.

- Draco... Como pôde fazer essa loucura? Você poderia morrer...

- Mas morreria tentando. Eu tinha que fazer algo. E agora está tudo bem. Com o que eu tenho, Voldemort será derrotado e finalmente a gente ficará em paz.

Ela o mirou com os olhos marejados. Apesar de ter achado muita precipitação da parte dele ter feito aquilo, não podia negar que estava muito orgulhosa dele. Draco fora corajoso e arriscara-se por ela. Cada vez mais ele mostrava o quanto a amava e que era o único que poderia fazê-la feliz. Sem encontrar palavras que pudessem expressar o que sentia, o abraçou com força. Apertando-o contra o seu peito, caíra num choro emocionado. Como poderia viver mais um minuto sem ele? Afastando-se alguns centímetros mergulhou o olhar no dele. Com os rostos bem próximos, seus lábios correram ao encontro um do outro. Draco enlaçou os braços pela cintura da garota e a puxou para deitar-se ao seu lado. Acariciou o rosto macio dela e lhe deu um leve beijo. Também não sabia como pudera viver sem aqueles beijos, aquele cheiro ao seu lado. Ele foi levando a mão lentamente pelo rosto, pelo queixo, pelo pescoço e encontrou o cordão. Segurou o anel e o pingente. Sorriu ao vê-los.

- Agora sim poderemos viver em paz... – Ele disse sem olhá-la nos olhos. Encarava o anel ainda. – Somente nós dois...

- Nós dois... juntos... pra sempre.

Beijou-lhe intensamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos desajeitados e sujos do rapaz. Lembrou-se do machucado. Fitou o peito dele. Não havia mais corte algum. Em seu rosto também não havia mais machucados. Só estava muito abatido.

- Você já está melhor.

Ele simplesmente ignorou o que escutara. Voltou a beijar a namorada no pescoço, puxando-a para cada vez mais perto até que seus corpos estivessem completamente colados.

- Draco, vá tomar um banho e comer algo. Aposto que você está com fome e...

- Não. – queixo-se fazendo bico. – Eu só quero ficar aqui com você.

- Temos muito tempo para ficarmos juntos.

Ele a encarou de maneira misteriosa e, sem discutir, levantou-se da cama.

- Antes tenho que falar com Potter. – falou ao pegar sua capa.

- Venha comigo, eles devem estar no quarto de Rony.

Sarah levantou-se e o puxou quarto a fora até o quarto de Rony. Bateu na porta e a abriu sem esperar resposta. Os quatro estavam sentados na cama conversando. Quando viram Sarah com Draco ao lado calaram-se surpreendidos. O loiro, meio acanhado, foi de mãos dadas com Sarah até mais perto deles.

- Como está se sentindo, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, tentando fingir certo desinteresse.

- Estou bem, obrigado. Eh... preciso te entregar algo.

Deu alguns passos para a frente, tirou algo de sua capa e entregou a Harry. O moreno o encarou confuso. Não entendeu o que era aquilo. Por que Draco estaria lhe dando uma varinha? Sarah e os outros indagaram a mesma coisa. Draco, percebendo os olhares estranhos deles, começou a falar.

- É por isso que Voldemort está atrás de mim. Somente poderá derrotar Voldemort usando a varinha dele.

Ele estendeu um imenso sorriso de vitória. Imaginar a derrota de Voldemort lhe dava imenso prazer.

- Co-como? Esta é a varinha de Voldemort? – Rony perguntou incrédulo, mirando a varinha na mão de Harry.

- Eu descobri isso há algum tempo. Voldemort só pode ser realmente derrotado pela sua própria varinha. Como as varinhas do Potter e de Voldemort são irmãs, ele é o único que pode fazer isso. Ele é o único que pode derrotar Voldemort com essa varinha também.

- Malfoy, eu... – Harry olhou o rapaz a sua frente chocado. Por mais que tivesse percebido as mudanças do sonserino, nunca poderia imaginar que Draco pudesse fazer algo assim. – Eu não sei o que dizer... como agradecer...

- Eu não fiz isso por você, Potter. Não se anime muito, você não faz o meu tipo. – disse rindo. – Fiz isso por Sarah e por mim também.

- De qualquer forma eu agradeço.

Todos ficaram muito espantados com aquela atitude de Draco. Ele realmente, cada vez mais, mostrava sua nobreza. Mas, mais do que tudo, sentiram enorme euforia por estarem nas mãos com a única coisa que derrotaria Voldemort.

- Então agora já está tudo bem! – exclamou Gina muito sorridente. – A guerra acabou e...

- Não é tão fácil assim, Weasley. Voldemort é um, mas ele tem muitos seguidores. Um dos passos é pegar Voldemort, mas tem os Comensais que precisam ser presos também. Eles têm que ir para Azkaban, senão mortos.

- Ele tem razão. Precisamos de um plano. – afirmou Hermione pensativa.

- Amanhã vamos para Hogwarts e talvez seja bom que Malfoy vá com a gente. – Rony disse contrariado. Não poderia acreditar que estava falando aquilo. Começava a confiar no sonserino.

- Ele deve ir com a gente! – Harry falou animado com a idéia de que as esperanças aumentavam. – Claro, se ele quiser...

Todos o encararam com olhares suplicantes. Precisavam que Draco se unisse a eles.

- Vocês não acham que estão pedindo demais?

- Draco, faça isso. Você poderá ajudar tanto... – Sarah pediu com um jeito que só ela fazia e que Draco não podia resistir.

- Está bem! Eu vou, só porque você pediu.

Hermione e Gina bateram palmas histéricas, comemorando. Começavam, assim como Harry, a ver esperança para que logo a guerra acabasse e tudo terminasse bem.

Ficaram um tempo conversando sobre o que Draco havia feito para pegar a varinha até que começava a ficar realmente tarde. Draco tomou banho e colocou algumas roupas suas que ainda estavam guardadas em suas malas que havia deixado com Sarah em Hogwarts. Depois foram para os quartos. Draco ficou no quarto de visitas e Sarah decidiu ficar com ele. Rony e Harry tentaram convencê-la a não ir, mas Gina os obrigou a deixar Sarah em paz. Assim, os dois rapazes foram para o quarto contrariados e Gina e Hermione, rindo, foram deitar-se também.

Sarah estava terminando de arrumar a cama e colocar os travesseiros no lugar quando Draco a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para perto. Ela não se importou e se deixou levar. Com as costas apoiadas no peito do namorado, Sarah apoiou a cabeça lentamente em seu ombro. Naqueles braços queria sempre estar. Somente neles. Virou de frente para o rapaz e o encarou com amor. Cada vez mais o amava e Draco sentia o mesmo. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais aquele sentimento se tornava intenso. Sentaram-se na cama e beijaram-se. Sarah percebendo o que ele queria, afastou-se. Ele percebeu e não insistiu, meio decepcionado. Sarah contou que Narcisa fora vê-la. Draco ficara surpreso e feliz. Era ótimo que sua mãe gostasse de Sarah e vice-versa. Difícil seria ele fazer o mesmo com a família e os amigos dela. Conquistá-los seria com certeza o mais difícil. Mas, no fundo, não se importava com aquilo. Sarah o amava e era o importante.

- Deite-se agora. Você tem que descansar.

Ele a obedeceu. Tirou a camisa que vestia, a jogou de lado e se deitou. Sarah jogou a coberta por cima dele e sorriu encarando o rapaz. Cuidava dele com muito zelo. Foi tomar banho e vestiu uma camisola. Quando voltou para o quarto viu que Draco dormia, pois estava com os olhos fechados e não se mexera quando ela entrou. Sarah, evitando fazer o máximo de barulho, tirou os chinelos e deitou ao lado dele cobrindo-se com a mesma coberta que ele. Virou se de costas para ele, encolheu-se e fechou os olhos. Alguns minutos depois sentiu uma mão percorrer por seus ombros. Uma mão fria que lhe causava calor. Ela fingiu não perceber, mas não pôde ficar indiferente quando ele se aproximou mais, afastou seus cabelos e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Arrepiando-se, riu e segurou os braços dele, fazendo que ele a abraçasse.

- Pensei que você estava dormindo. – Ela falou sentindo o corpo dele mais próximo do seu.

- Eu não posso dormir com você ao meu lado. Não depois de tanto tempo sem te ver...

Sarah virou-se e o beijou, acariciando sua nuca e seus cabelos. Renderam-se aquele beijo cheio de calor e paixão. Quando Sarah percebeu, as mãos de Draco abaixavam delicadamente as alças de sua camisola. Ela não tinha controle sobre si mesma e não o proibiu de nada.

- Eu te amo, Sarah...

Aquela frase sussurrada com a voz macia e sensual, quase rouca de Draco no ouvido de Sarah, fora o limite para que aquela saudade terminasse na entrega deles novamente e tornarem-se um único corpo, no modo mais íntimo possível.

Quando acordaram os raios de Sol já invadiam o quarto. Sarah abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Draco ainda dormindo. Pensou em se levantar, mas logo desistiu da idéia. Aninhou-se aos braços dele, que a envolviam, e tornou a fechar os olhos. Draco, sentiu que ela se movimentava e acordou. Abriu os olhos e viu somente seus longos cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e seu rosto encostando em seu peito. Apertou-a mais forte. Sentiu seu aroma. Como ela poderia ter um cheiro tão bom? Ela levantou o rosto e o fitou com um sorriso vibrante. Seu olhar irradiava um luz de felicidade incrível. Mal disseram uma palavra e beijaram-se com carinho e ternura. Um beijo calmo e suave. Distanciaram-se de repente ao escutarem batidas na porta.

- ACORDEM! Precisamos ir! – Uma voz impaciente parecida com a de Rony gritava do outro lado da porta.

- Já vamos, Rony! – Sarah gritou controlando a irritação.

Os dois levantaram-se e foram se vestir. Em meio a beijos e abraços, catavam suas roupas jogadas no chão.

Hermione, Gina e Sarah estavam sentadas no sofá da sala muito melancólicas. Estavam caladas e encaravam a lareira apagada. Quando os meninos, já prontos para irem, desceram as escadas, elas soltaram um muxoxo queixoso. Gina correu até Harry e o abraço. Hermione fez o mesmo com Rony. Sarah olhou para Draco, mas não se levantou. Apenas virou-se novamente para a lareira. O loiro foi até ela e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Você me espera, tá? Logo eu estou de volta.

- Você já me deixou uma vez. Não quero que vá de novo...

- Você sabe que eu preciso ir, você mesma disse. Dessa vez é diferente. Sei que nada vai me acontecer.

- Eu sei. Não demora...

- Não vou demorar. Voltarei logo pra você.

Sarah o abraçou com força e o beijou. Não queria soltá-lo, mas Rony os apressava. Draco correu a mão pelo pescoço de Sarah e viu que o cordão estava ali. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de dentro dele a pulseira que ganhara da garota. Mostrou a ela, que sorriu e ele a guardou novamente.

- Nossa foto também está comigo.

- Cuidado, ok?

- Sim, senhora.

Deram mais um beijo e os meninos foram, com uma Chave do Portal que Dumbledore enviara, para Hogwarts. Assim que eles desapareceram, Molly aparecera na lareira cheia de fuligem.

A noite chegou muito lentamente. Molly ficara muito surpreendida com a maneira que Draco chegara em sua casa, como contou as meninas. As três permaneciam um pouco tristes ainda. Também, com a notícia de Dumbledore dizendo que os meninos ficariam lá por vários dias, elas não tinham como ter ânimo pra conversarem ou se divertirem. Foram dormir cedo, no mesmo quarto. Molly resolveu ir dormir com as meninas. Assim não se sentiriam sozinhas. A senhora tentava animá-las de todas as formas, mas nada funcionava.

Uma semana se passou e Sarah não tinha falado com Draco e não recebera nenhuma carta. Estava ficando angustiada, assim como as amigas. Dumbledore sempre avisava que estava tudo bem, mas não era a mesma coisa. Entretanto, naquela manhã, uma coruja veio mudar o rumo das coisas. A ave entrou rapidamente pela janela aberta e deixou cair um envelope na cama de Sarah. A garota, como estava acordada encarando o cordão com o anel e o pingente que a lembrava tanto Draco, viu a carta. Levantou-se de súbito, pegou o envelope que estava entre suas pernas.

- Gina, Mione! – gritou. As meninas abriram os olhos e, ao verem a amiga com um sorriso nos lábios e uma carta na mão, perceberam o que era e levantaram-se correndo. Sentaram-se na cama de Sarah.

- Abra logo! – Gina pediu não contendo a ansiedade.

Sarah rasgou o envelope sem paciência e abriu o papel amarelado. Começou a ler junto com as amigas.

"_Sarah,_

_por pedido de Dumbledore, mando algumas notícias. Seu tio não deseja que você fiquei preocupada, mas sim que você fique a par de tudo o que está acontecendo. Nessa manhã, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, junto com alguns irmãos, partiram com alguns aurores até o esconderijo de Voldemort. Há muitos responsáveis pela segurança dos rapazes por isso não se inquiete. Nada de ruim acontecerá. Infelizmente, eu não posso dizer quando eles voltarão porque nós também não sabemos. Tudo depende do que acontecerá. Temos fé de que tudo ocorrerá bem e que finalmente Voldemort seja destruído, isso graças a Draco Malfoy. Sua mãe e Narcisa Malfoy estão aqui em Hogwarts, junto com o grupo de estratégia. As duas estão muito orgulhosas de seu namorado, imagino que você também. Sabrina está com muitas saudades e deseja te ver, mas nesse momento é impossível. Logo mandarei mais notícias. Boas notícias, tenho certeza. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Mal terminou de ler a carta e Gina caiu aos prantos. Hermione a abraçou. Sarah, sem reação, encarava a carta, mas seu olhar ia muito além.

- Por Merlin, o que vai acontecer? – Gina indagou, secando as lágrimas do rosto. – Eu quero que Harry volte.

- Ele vai voltar, Gina. Tudo ficará bem... – Hermione tentava se convencer mais do que consolar Gina. A morena encarou Sarah, que ainda estava estática. – Sarinha. – chamou.

Sarah a mirou com a expressão vazia. Um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível se abriu em seus lábios.

- É sim. Tudo ficará bem meninas.

Quatro dias de angústia e nervosismo se passaram até que, em uma tarde fria, Molly e as garotas tiveram uma grande surpresa. As quatro estavam sentadas na mesa terminando de comer quando apareceram repentinamente na sala Arthur com os filhos. Elas correram na direção dos homens, muito felizes por vê-los ali. Molly examinava a cada um dos filhos, verificando se tudo estava bem. Sarah abraçou a todos, mas o abraço foi mais especial ao chegar em Rony. Ficou muito feliz por ver o amigo bem. Gina e ela olharam em volta procurando por outras pessoas.

- Onde está Harry? – Gina indagou, confirmando que o namorado não estava ali com os outros.

- Bem... – Arthur se afastou dos braços da mulher e se aproximou da filha. – Ele está no hospital, querida.

- Como assim?!

- Calma, ele está com Dumbledore apenas. Está tudo bem.

Sarah os encarou sem entender. Falavam de Harry, mas onde estava Draco? Rony, parecendo ler os pensamentos da amiga, começou a falar, caminhando em sua direção.

- Draco está no hospital, Sarah. Ele vai se recuperar bem. Dumbledore e Harry estão com ele. Só precisa ficar alguns dias ainda em St. Mungus.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, Rony. Agora. – Permanecia muito séria.

- Nós já vamos, Sarah. – disse Arthur, tentando evitar que a menina ficasse nervosa. – Só vamos tomar um banho, comer algo, e vamos ver os meninos. Dumbledore está no hospital com eles.

Sarah não disse mais nada. Respirou fundo. Se esperara dias, poderia esperar algumas horas mais.

- Mas conte o que aconteceu? O que houve? Onde está Voldemort? – Hermione perguntou abraçada ao namorado.

_Flashback._

_Fora muito difícil aqueles últimos dias. Dumbledore e todos os seus aliados estavam reunidos em Hogwarts, divididos em grupos. Alguns estrategistas, outros espiões. Prepararam-se muito bem até o dia que resolveram ir atrás de Voldemort. Os melhores aurores e os mais preparados bruxos para batalhas foram até a Mansão Malfoy, onde Voldemort estava escondido. Entre esses bruxos estava Gui, Rony, Harry, Draco, Carlinhos, Arthur, Tonks, Moody e Lupin. No entanto, quando chegaram lá, acabaram sendo encurralados por Lúcio e outros Comensais. Em meio a batalha, todos haviam conseguido fugir, com exceção de Rony e Draco. Os dois acabaram sendo capturados por um Comensal e levados para dentro da Mansão. Ficaram presos e haviam sofrido as piores torturas. Rony nunca poderia imaginar que Voldemort fosse uma figura tão horrenda. No entanto, o ruivo não sofrera nem a metade do que Draco sofrera. O loiro era a todo momento torturado não só por Voldemort e seu pai, como também por outros Comensais. Vingavam-se da traição do rapaz que havia roubado a varinha de Voldemort. Eles tentavam de todas as formas saber com quem estava a varinha roubada, mas, apesar de toda a dor e agonia, Draco não dissera nenhuma palavra. Três dias depois, Harry e os outros, depois de se prepararem, voltaram a Mansão Malfoy. Muito bem planejados e com um grupo um pouco menor, conseguiram isolar Voldemort dos outros Comensais. Enquanto o resto do grupo batalhava incansavelmente com os Comensais, Harry foi atrás de Voldemort, que permanecia numa sala com Draco e Rony. _

_- Rapaz, diga logo onde está minha varinha. É a melhor coisa que você pode fazer. – Voldemort dizia com sua voz tão fria quanto a presença de um Dementador. Seus olhos gélidos causando arrepios. – Por que quer ajudar essa gente de sangue-ruim, vergonha para o mundo bruxo? _

_Rony, acorrentado pelos braços na parede, olhava aquela horrível sombra com nojo e pânico. Draco o encarava com um sorriso debochado. Não deixava transparecer o medo que sentia, como sempre. _

_De repente, para susto de todos, a porta se abriu e Harry apareceu na sala, com a varinha apontada na direção de Voldemort. Rony abriu um sorriso de esperança, encarando o amigo. Quase não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo-o ali. Draco não parecia ter mais forças para qualquer reação de esperança. _

_- É isso que está procurando, Voldemort? – Ele indagou com um sorriso triunfante, apontando a varinha velha do bruxo. _

_- Potter, veio devolver o que não é seu... Que gesto nobre! – disse indo em direção ao garoto. Sorrateiro, parecia rastejar-se como uma cobra. _

_- Eu vou acabar com você! – Harry gritava com ódio, sem vacilar por um único segundo._

_- Você acha que pode me derrotar com minha varinha apenas. Há muito mais a se fazer para acabar com o maior bruxo do mundo._

_- Não blefe... – Draco, atrás deles, começou com a voz baixa. Pendurado pelos braços acorrentados, permanecia de cabeça baixa. Os cabelos loiros cobriam sua face. – Eu sei muito bem como acabar com você e já contei ao Potter. Você não tem mais escolhas..._

_- Seu maldito traidor! – Voldemort correu até ele e o segurou pelo pescoço, apertando cada vez mais, erguendo-o. O rapaz ficou mais pálido que o normal, perdendo o ar. Fazia força para conseguir respirar. _

_- Afaste-se dele! – Harry gritou desesperado, percebendo que o outro não aguentaria muito tempo._

_Voldemort virou-se lentamente e largou o rapaz, que deixou o peso de seu corpo cair completamente, forçando os pulsos acorrentados. O terrível bruxo foi se aproximando lentamente de Harry, que tremia com a varinha dele em punho. _

_- Você é pior que os covardes dos seus pais. Aqueles miseráveis mereciam ter morrido de maneira muito pior. _

_Harry o encarou com os dentes cerrados e o olhar brilhando de fúria. Tirou outra varinha do bolso e a segurou junto com a que já estava em sua mão. _

_- Grande Lorde das Trevas, você sabe que somente sua própria varinha não pode te matar, não é? – Draco indagou com o rosto levemente levantado. Somente o olhar sarcástico entre os cabelos bagunçados aparecia na direção do bruxo. – Mas sabe também que as duas varinha irmãs podem..._

_- O que?... – Voldemort arregalou os olhos, parecendo perplexo, e ao se virar de volta para Harry não teve tempo de dizer nem sequer uma palavra._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Harry gritou com toda sua voz e dois feixes intensos de luzes verde foi na direção do peito de Voldemort, infiltrando pelo seu corpo. O bruxo foi perdendo a cor e caiu de joelhos ao chão. Levantou os olhos para Harry e não disse nada. Apenas manteve o olhar frio e um sorriso gélido. Levantou-se com dificuldade e agarrou a capa de Harry, fazendo o garoto cair em frente a ele. Os dois, de joelhos, encaravam-se face a face. Rony temeu, tentando soltar-se das correntes para ir até o amigo. Draco permanecia apenas fitando a cena._

_- Pode me matar, mas sempre serei o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Mesmo morto, ainda te perturbarei em pesadelos e lembranças. E sempre haverá pessoas que me seguem e que não estarão dispostas a deixá-lo em paz, Harry Potter. – Voldemort dizia com a voz baixa, ainda segurando com força a capa de Harry, que o encarava com os olhos arregalados em pânico. Soltando um grito pavoroso, agarrou o pescoço de Harry já sem forças. O moreno não tentou fazer nada, sabia que já não havia mais o que fazer. Viram, aos poucos, o corpo sem cor de Voldemort se desfazer. Harry sentiu aquela mão em seu pescoço soltá-lo e cair ao chão. Ele, assim como os garotos acorrentados, mirava impressionado Voldemort, gritando como um animal, se transformar em cinzas queimadas pelo fogo que saíra de dentro dele mesmo. Harry afastou-se, arrastando-se pelo chão, onde viu sobrar apenas cinzas. _

_- Você merecia ter morrido assim... – Harry disse com os olhos marejados ao lembrar dos pais._

_Fim do flashback _

Rony contava com os olhos presos nas próprias mãos, parecendo recordar e reviver todos aqueles fatos. Os olhos de todos permaneciam fixos no ruivo, hipnotizados com a história.

- Então Harry nos soltou. Ficamos lá esperando meu pai e os outros, mas quando eles chegaram Draco estava desacordado. Com toda aquela tensão e aquelas cinzas espalhadas pelo chão, nem vimos ele desmaiar. Quando olhamos pra ele já estava jogado ao chão, desacordado.

- Também, com tudo que o rapaz passou, era impossível ficar bem. – Arthur disse com um tom de admiração, assim como todos. Principalmente Rony, que por mais que tentasse negar, depois de ter passado aqueles dias preso com Draco e ver tudo o que ele estava sofrendo até mesmo pelas mãos do pai, não conseguia deixar de admirar-se com a força dele e sua mudança.

Sarah, chegando ao hospital, apressou-se em saber onde Draco estava. Correu até o corredor apontado por Arthur. Abriu a porta do último quarto e viu Narcisa sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Viu Draco deitado e adormecido, com uma mão sobre o próprio abdome. Sentiu o coração bater milhões de vezes mais rápido. Ele só tinha um curativo na sobrancelha e parecia estar bem. Narcisa, ao ver a menina, levantou-se da cadeira e foi até ela. Deu-lhe um abraço forte. Sarah, meio surpresa, correspondeu. Narcisa a segurou pela mão e a puxou pra dentro, fechando a porta.

- Como ele está? – Sarah perguntou com o olhar preso no rapaz.

- Está bem. Ainda não acordou, mas disseram que é normal. Logo ele vai acordar. O importante é que está tudo bem. – Narcisa parecia não dormir há muito tempo. Estava abatida, com os olhos um pouco inchados e um lenço na mão.

- É melhor a senhora descansar um pouco. Eu fico com ele.

- Eu só vou comer algo, querida. Acho que você tem o direito de ficar à sós com meu filho.

Sarah sorriu. Narcisa deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu, fechando novamente a porta. Sarah foi caminhando lentamente até a cama dele. Ficou ao seu lado, apenas o fitando. Afastou uma mecha loira que caia sobre os olhos dele. Seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos trêmulas. Acariciou-o no rosto levemente. Como sentia falta daquele rosto, daquele rapaz, daqueles olhos. Ele passara por muitas coisas e não a decepcionara nenhuma vez. Ele merecia cada minuto de preocupação, cada lágrima. Ele merecia todo aquele amor que sentia, que parecia maior que todo o universo infinito. Chegou mais perto do rosto dele, sentindo o cheiro bom de seus cabelos. Pousou os lábios nos dele de forma tão delicada como uma borboleta sobre uma flor. Passou a mão sobre seus cabelos.

- Eu te amo... Te amo a cada dia mais.

Draco, lentamente, foi abrindo os olhos. Sarah, com um imenso sorriso, encarou-o maravilhada. Ele, com os movimentos ainda lentos, sorriu pra ela também.

- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou parecendo confuso, mas ainda com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Eu não me lembro de você...

Sarah fechou o sorriso e o mirou chocada. Não poderia ser. Torceu para que o que havia escutado fosse mentira. Ele não podia não recordar dela. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Algo pior seria impossível de acontecer. Ainda estática com o que escutara, o encarou com as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto. Aquilo tinha que ser um mal entendido. Encarou-o procurando uma explicação. Draco esticou o braço e a segurou pela mão, trazendo-a para mais perto. A garota viu que ele mantinha uma forma estranha nos lábios. Um sorriso muito diferente. Ficou confusa.

- Você está brincando comigo, Draco? – indagou, com um sorriso de esperança e os olhos marejados. Ele não disse nada. Continuou sorrindo.

Sarah o fitou profundamente nos olhos. Perguntava-se que brilho tão estranho era aquele no olhar do rapaz a sua frente. Ele estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu silêncio. Tudo nele estava muito misterioso.

- Por que você não fala comigo? – insistia, começando a ficar desconcertada. Ele não parecia estar com amnésia. – Você lembra de mim, não é?

- Lógico que sim... – respondeu seco com um meio sorriso mordaz.

Aliviada, a garota sorriu, secando as lágrimas do rosto. Draco levantou-se da cama, ignorando as ordens dela para que continuasse deitado. Ficou frente a Sarah e parecia analisá-la por alguns segundos. Observava cada detalhe da figura a sua frente. De repente, segurou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo intenso e inesperado. Sarah afastou-se rapidamente. Ele nunca havia agido daquela maneira. Nunca a havia beijado daquela forma tão brusca e violenta. Fitou-o assustada e confusa.

- O que está havendo com você? – perguntou com um tom de voz ligeiramente irritado.

Ele a agarrou novamente pela cintura com força, causando-lhe um incomodo muito grande. Aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido, falou com a voz rouca:

- Agora compreendo porque meu filho se encantou tanto por você. – Olhou-a de maneira maliciosa, com um sorriso libertino nos lábios e um brilho insano nos olhos.

Sarah arregalou os olhos sem desviar o olhar, encarando-o em pânico. Aquele olhar e aquele sorriso cruel nunca poderiam ser de Draco. Mas ainda assim era de um Malfoy.


	29. Depois de Tudo

**Aprender a Amar**

Depois de Tudo...

- Lúcio... – Sarah gemeu apavorada e tentou soltar-se dos braços dele inutilmente. Ele a segurava com força enquanto a fitava.

Sarah escutou um barulho da porta. Quando deu por si, havia sido jogada no chão. Levantou-se num salto. Agora ele estava segurando Harry pelo pescoço com a varinha apontada pra cabeça dele. Dumbledore e Gina também estavam no chão. Haviam sido derrubados pelo impostor.

- Surpresos, não é?! – Lúcio indagou com um risada fria no final.

Gina o mirou aterrorizada percebendo quem realmente estava segurando Harry. Já Dumbledore parecia não estar nada surpreso. Tinha consciência de que aquele homem era capaz de tudo.

- Mas como?... – Harry perguntava-se, procurando uma resposta enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do homem que começava o machucar.

- Você deveria ser mais atento, Potter. – disse com total desprezo na última palavra. – Escutei quando você matou meu Lorde. Entrei por uma passagem secreta no teto e fiquei ali escondido. No primeiro momento que você e o Weasley se distraíram, eu estuporei Draco e o cobri com uma capa de invisibilidade e só tomei uma poção Polissuco. O resto foi fácil demais, já que vocês mesmos tiveram a honra de me trazer.

- Seu desgraçado! Se acha muito inteligente, não é? – Harry gritava, possuído de raiva, tentando tirar as mãos que apertavam seu pescoço, impedindo-o de respirar.

- Você matou o Lorde! – gritou muito perto do ouvido do rapaz, tremendo de cólera. – Agora eu vou matá-lo pela memória dele. E logo Draco vai vir pra cá também, quando perceber o que está acontecendo. E todos vocês vão morrer juntos. Ele também vai ter que pagar!

- Não adianta você fazer algo por alguém que já morreu, Lúcio. – Dumbledore dizia com a voz tranqüila, enquanto Gina e Sarah o ajudavam a se levantar do chão. – Não vale a pena.

- Cale a boca, seu velho demente!

Sarah, com o punho cerrado, o mirava com ódio. Era tão estranho encarar aquela imagem que amava sabendo que não era Draco. Era perturbador. Não poderia suportar muito tempo aquele homem machucar seu amigo e ofender seu tio. Principalmente, não poderia permitir que ele fizesse algo com o verdadeiro Draco. Deu alguns passos pra frente, mas Gina a segurou pelo braço lhe lançando um olhar de "nem pense em fazer isso". Sarah não contestou. Realmente não poderia meter-se com ele. Sairia em desvantagem com certeza.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu. Sarah deparou-se com a figura de Rony, desconcertado, trazendo alguém pelo braço.

- Alguém pode me explicar como eu o encontrei lá fora? – O ruivo indagou, irrompendo com pressa para dentro do quarto, mas congelou ao olhar para o lado e ver Draco Malfoy imobilizando Harry. – O que está havendo? Como se ele está...

- SAIA DAQUI! – Sarah gritou correndo até ele, mas foi impedida com um Feitiço do Tropeço lançado por Lúcio, caindo violentamente no chão. Gina foi até ela e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Você está bem? – A pequena Weasley perguntou, não conseguindo mais controlar a vontade de chorar.

- Sim... Esse maldito...

Calou-se ao ver quem menos esperava, saindo de trás de Rony e correndo em sua direção ao gritar seu nome. Abraçou-a com força. Sarah o fitou e viu que era Draco. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço, mergulhando o rosto em seu peito. Tinha certeza que era ele. Não poderia confundir aquele abraço que só ele poderia dar.

- Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui agora... – O loiro disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Não me solta, por favor. – Sarah, não contendo o choro desesperado, implorou sem se afastar dos braços dele.

- Mas que lindo... Que cena patética! – Lúcio falou cheio de escárnio, encarando os dois com um olhar ameaçador. – Chega dessa palhaçada! Draco, como você pode ficar agarrado essa vagabunda?!

Draco, com os dois punhos cerrados, fechou os olhos. Ao acordar, no porão de sua Mansão, deu-se conta do que havia acontecido e correu para a casa dos Weasley a procura de alguma explicação. Molly estranhou a presença dele ali e lhe contou que todos estavam em St. Mungus. Sem muitas explicações, deixou-a sozinha, aparatando diretamente no hospital. Não era surpresa ver que seu pai havia chegado tão baixo, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria já que Voldemort estava morto.

- Ah sim... – Lúcio corrigiu-se, sacudindo a cabeça e virou-se para Sarah. – Eu sei o porquê. Ela é realmente irresistível. Uma qualquer, mas irresistível... – Lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de maldade.

- Seu porco imundo! – Sarah gritou afastando-se do abraço de seu namorado.

Draco estava tentando manter o controle, mas não poderia mais se segurar depois do que escutara. Perdendo toda a sensatez que ainda lhe restava, mirou o pai com abominação. Caminhou lentamente até ele. Sarah não conseguiu segurá-lo.

- Ninguém fala assim de Sarah. Ninguém.

Involuntariamente, saltou em cima de sua cópia, transbordando sua fúria contida até aquele momento. Lúcio, como fora pego de surpresa, acabou deixando que Harry escapasse e caiu no chão. Os dois homens idênticos começaram a rolar no chão entre murros e chutes violentos. Um batia a cabeça do outro no chão com muita força. Sarah ficou desesperada. Ninguém sabia qual deles era o verdadeiro Draco. Não podiam fazer nada.

- O que faremos agora? – Rony indagou a Harry, que batia a mão na cabeça com o intuito de que alguma idéia surgisse em sua mente.

Uma voz ecoava na cabeça de Sarah, perturbando-a e confundindo-a mais. Não sabia como agir. Queria fazer algo, mas tinha medo de que errasse e atingisse Draco. Fazia gestos sem sentido esperando que um milagre acontecesse. Para sua satisfação e surpresa, a imagem de Lúcio foi surgindo em um dos loiros aos poucos. A Poção parecia estar perdendo o seu efeito. Rony e Harry se entreolharam maravilhados e, sem sinal algum, pularam em cima de Lúcio, o imobilizando.

- Soltem-me, seus fedelhos! – gritou contorcendo-se. Queria se soltar dos dois garotos.

Draco levantou-se do chão e tirou a sua varinha do bolso. Apontou-a para o pai com firmeza.

- Você vai pagar...

- Vai me matar?! – gritou interrompendo-o. – Então vai! Me mata! Você é um covarde, não tem coragem pra nada! Você é uma vergonha! – gritava como um desequilibrado, rindo descontroladamente.

As palavras do pai o irritavam cada vez mais. Direcionou melhor a varinha na direção do coração do homem imobilizado no chão, a sua frente. Rony e Harry não tentaram impedir Draco. Teriam muito prazer em ver aquele Comensal morrer. Porém, mais do que isso, entendiam a razão pela qual Draco estava agindo assim e nunca poderiam culpá-lo ou reprová-lo. A essas alturas, os olhos de Draco estavam marejados de raiva e desgosto. Estava confuso e exaltado. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor. Sua mão que segurava a varinha tremia muito. Naquela tensão de todos, Lúcio gritou novamente:

- Vai logo, seu imbecil!

Draco cerrou os dentes e quando parecia que ia cair num choro, começou a proferir:

- _Avadra Ke_...

- NÃO! – Uma mão muito fina e branca segurou-o na hora que Draco ia terminar de proferir a Maldição Imperdoável. Ele olhou para trás estupefato e viu sua mãe, sorrindo para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Não faça isso. Você não é como ele. Você não vai se tornar um assassino.

Ela, cuidadosamente, tirou a varinha da mão do filho e o abraçou como a uma criança desolada. Ele ainda estava trêmulo e atônito.

- NARCISA?! – Lúcio indagou a si mesmo, não acreditando no que via. Parecia perturbado e raivoso ao mesmo tempo. Harry e Rony o levantaram. Narcisa caminhou até ele e o mirou com um sorriso debochado. – Sua traidora, vadia! Como ousa olhar para mim?

Narcisa, instintivamente, virou a mão no meio do rosto dele, lhe dando uma bofetada violenta.

- Isso não é nada comparado ao que você fez ao meu filho. Você vai apodrecer em Azkaban, maldito!

- Nunca. Vocês não vão me levar vivo para lá... – Seus olhos mantinham um brilho insano e sua risada louca era fria. Sem que esperassem, Lúcio soltou-se dos braços dos meninos bruscamente e correu para um canto do quarto. – Eu não vou viver pra ver aonde a família Malfoy vai parar.

O Comensal pegou sua varinha e apontou para o próprio coração. Narcisa pediu para que ele não fizesse nada, mas ele nem sequer a escutara. Draco o encarou sem ação. Ele e o pai ficaram se entreolhando durante segundos sem pronunciarem uma única palavra ou fazerem um único gesto. Em seu interior, Draco tentava deixar o orgulho e a mágoa de lado e impedir o pai de fazer qualquer besteira, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia sentir pena dele depois de tudo que ele já havia feito, de todas as vidas que ele tinha tirado. Não. Talvez fosse o mais justo ele morrer mesmo. Draco desviou o olhar. Não tinha capacidade de suportar a imagem do pai sempre tão forte e imponente assim, como um louco suicida. Sua respiração ficou pesada. Estava transtornado com seus pensamentos confusos. Sentiu uma mão quente, entrelaçando seus dedos no seu. Olhou para o lado e viu Sarah lhe sorrindo. Tinha que fazer algo. Não poderia ignorar aquela cena. Com muito esforço, ignorou sua mente que dizia para deixar o pai. Afastou-se de Sarah e deu alguns passos em direção do homem.

- Não! Não se aproxime! – Lúcio gritou com uma mão estendida pra frente fazendo um sinal para que ele ficasse parado.

- Mas pai, eu quero te ajudar...

- Cale-se! Não me chame de pai. Eu fui seu pai quando você me dava orgulho. Mas você preferiu desistir de todo o seu futuro por causa de um caso idiota. Agora você só é uma vergonha!

- Se eu tivesse me tornando um Comensal como você queria talvez eu estivesse morto agora! Pensou nisso?! – Draco gritou em sua direção não conseguindo calar-se. Precisava dizer o que estava sentindo.

- Não importa! Morreria com honra.

- Assim como você agora? – indagou sério, fazendo com que o homem perdesse a postura dura por alguns segundos. Naquele pequeno espaço de tempo, todos pensaram que Lúcio ia desistir de matar-se.

- É. Assim como eu! Jurei que até meu último momento eu seria fiel a Voldemort e serei.

Draco suspirou cansado, passando as mãos sobre o cabelo e deixando cair a cabeça para trás. Não havia o que fazer. Ele não mudaria de idéia. Lúcio firmou a varinha contra o próprio peito novamente. Dumbledore tentou impedir, mas quando aproximou-se o homem lançou em si mesmo um _Avada Kedavra_ instantaneamente. Fora tão rápido que ninguém pôde fazer nada. Em questão de segundos, o homem caiu no chão, com os olhos abertos, sem respirar. Narcisa, com os olhos arregalados, abaixou-se e conferiu a pulsação dele. Realmente estava morto. A mulher fechou os olhos tentando conter a dor que crescia em seu coração. Nunca esperaria que tudo terminasse assim. Por mais que não o amasse e em muitas vezes o odiasse, não era fácil ver o homem com o qual compartilhara sua vida por muito tempo e era pai de seu filho morrer daquele jeito. Matar-se daquela forma. Não conteve algumas lágrimas. Draco foi até ela e a abraçou, mas nem sequer olhou para o pai. Não conseguia. Sarah e Gina também não se seguraram e começaram a chorar. Fora uma cena horrível ver aquele homem matar-se loucamente. Dumbledore disse algo para Harry e Rony. Depois foi até Narcisa e Draco, disse algo também incompreensível que somente os dois puderam escutar. Os dois levantaram-se e então acompanharam Dumbledore até a porta. Sarah não entendeu. Viu apenas Draco, antes de sair pela porta, olhar para trás sorrindo em sua direção. Ameaçou ir atrás, mas Gina a segurou.

- Não. Eles precisam ficar sozinhos agora.

Rony e Harry pegaram o corpo de Lúcio a pedido de Dumbledore e o levou para fora do quarto. Sarah jogou-se sobre a cama exausta. Fechou os olhos e recordou o que vivera naquele quarto. Será que finalmente tudo havia acabado? Apenas essa pergunta povoava sua mente. Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você precisa descansar, Sarinha. – A ruiva afirmou enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga.

O Sol já brilhava intensamente no céu quando Sarah abriu lentamente os olhos. Escutou batidas na porta novamente. Aquele som não era de um sonho qualquer como pensara.

- Pode entrar... – disse ainda com os olhos fechados, encolhida sob o cobertor.

- Como você está, dorminhoca?

Sarah abriu os olhos de imediato e tirou a coberta de seu rosto ao escutar aquela voz.

- Mãe! – gritou e levantou-se da cama do quarto de visitas, correndo até a mulher que a recebera com os braços abertos para um abraço. – Eu estava com saudades, mãezinha...

- Eu também, meu amor. Eu também. – Sabrina não conseguia segurar o choro. – Como você está?

- Estou bem. Uma noite de sono é sempre reconfortante. – disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Preferiu não falar o que realmente estava sentindo.

- Temos visitas lá embaixo, querida. Você não vai descer? Já está na hora do almoço.

- Já?! Nossa... eu dormi muito então.

- Sim. – Rindo, afastou-se da filha e foi até a porta. – Vá se arrumar e desça. Estamos te esperando para o almoço.

Sarah concordou com a cabeça e foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Ao entrar no chuveiro e sentir a água quente cair pelo seu corpo não pôde deixar de comparar aquela sensação de reconforto e aconchego com a sensação que tinha quando estava com Draco. Onde ele estaria? Provavelmente com a mãe, cuidando do enterro de Lúcio. Queria tanto vê-lo. Queria abraçá-lo e saber o que ele estava sentindo depois de todos aqueles momentos terríveis. Só queria estar ao lado dele e ter a certeza de que nunca mais se separariam. Abraçou a si mesma com os olhos fechados, querendo que estivesse entre os braços dele. Do homem que tanto amava. Lágrimas caíram, misturando-se com a água. Respirou fundo. Não podia parecer triste. Ninguém poderia perceber que havia chorado. Não queria pessoas dizendo coisas e tentando consolá-la. Isso só fazia com que sua tristeza e saudade aumentasse. Esfregando o rosto, tentou controlar as lágrimas que caíam. Ao sair do banho, colocou um vestido qualquer. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho. _"Por que eu quero me arrumar? Quem eu quero não está aqui."_ pensou com desgosto e saiu do quarto. Descendo as escadas, viu que todos estavam na sala conversando com Dumbledore e Narcisa. Aproximou-se confusa. Cumprimentou-os com um sorriso, tentando parecer animada, sem sucesso.

- Como está, senhora Malfoy? – indagou, olhando para os lados a procura de Draco afinal, se Narcisa estava ali, o mais óbvio era que ele também estivesse.

- Bem, querida. – falou ao levantar-se e ir até ela. – Um pouco cansada porque não dormi muito bem a noite, mas estou bem.

- E... a senhora sabe... como ficou o... – Não encontrou palavras. – Bem, as coisas com...

- O enterro de Lúcio?

- Bem, é... – Sorriu sem graça. Era um assunto muito incômodo para ela.

- Ele já foi enterrado. – Narcisa não parecia triste ao falar daquilo. Só um pouco chateada. – Não quis fazer cerimônia nenhuma. Achei melhor assim...

- É, a senhora tem razão. Pelo menos a senhora vai poder voltar pra sua Mansão, viver em paz.

- Viver em paz sim, voltar pra Mansão, não. – Riu ao ver que Sarah a olhou perplexa. Explicou. – Já coloquei a Mansão a venda. Quero morar por aqui. Adorei esse lugar. É bonito, muito tranqüilo. Quero recomeçar. E com o dinheiro da Mansão mais tudo o que Lúcio deixou, que não é pouco, posso recomeçar do jeito que eu quero.

- É maravilhoso! – exclamou contente ao ver que Narcisa estava muito feliz com a idéia de se mudar. – Draco e a senhora realmente precisam recomeçar em um novo lugar. Sem lembranças.

- Exatamente! Agora venha comigo até o jardim por favor.

- Ahm... ok. – Não entendeu, mas não contestou. Segurou a mão estendida de Narcisa e foi com ela até a varanda. Sentaram-se as duas no banquinho e ficaram em silêncio. Sarah queria perguntar por Draco, mas não sabia porque, não conseguia. Narcisa percebeu a inquietação da garota e logo adivinhou o porquê.

- Você não vai falar com Draco? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- É o que eu mais quero. Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui. – disse, com a cabeça baixa, encarando os próprios pés.

- E aquele ali não serve? – perguntou apontando para uma árvore. Sarah levantou-se e, maravilhada, viu a imagem de Draco, com Rony e Harry. Virou-se novamente para Narcisa e, ao receber um sorriso de incentivo, correu na direção dos rapazes.

- Draco! – gritou desesperada, correndo pela grama.

Draco estava distraído conversando com Harry e Rony quando escutou a voz que mais amava no mundo. Olhou para a casa e viu Sarah correndo em sua direção, com os cabelos esvoaçantes como o próprio vento. Um imenso sorriso se abriu em seus lábios e correu até ela também. Encontraram-se num abraço apertado.

- Draco, meu amor, eu queria muito te ver! – Dava-lhe um beijo a cada palavra dita. – Como você está?

- Eu também queria te ver. – Não conseguia fechar o sorriso teimoso que insistia em abrir em seu rosto. Ficava sempre muito feliz quando estava com ela.

- Sua mãe me contou que você vai morar por aqui. – dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros do rapaz.

- Sua mãe também. – afirmou com um sorriso.

- Como assim? Minha mãe também o que? – indagou confusa.

- Também me contou que ela vai se mudar pra cá. Você não sabia?

- Não! Ela não me contou. Então a gente vai morar pertinho. – Abraçou-o num salto. – Vai ser maravilhoso!

Ao se afastar do abraço, Sarah o encarou profundamente. No fundo daqueles olhos que amava. Entreolharam-se por um tempo. Sentiam falta de ficarem daquela maneira. Em silêncio, mas juntos.

- Será que agora a gente consegue ficar juntos em paz? – Sarah perguntou desejando que já soubesse a resposta.

- Sim. Vamos viver em paz pra sempre. E juntos. – Ele falou segurando as mãos dela carinhosamente.

Sarah sorriu e o abraçou. Não poderia suportar mais nada. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido e aqueles fatos tão ruins pareciam finalmente ter um fim. Draco a apertou-lhe contra seu peito tentando reconfortá-la. Beijou-a com toda a ânsia e paixão que mantinha. Como Sarah, também não poderia suportar mais nada. Tanta tortura, tanta saudade... Só queria viver em paz ao lado dela. Já haviam passado por coisas demais desde que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Agora nada poderia separá-los. Beijaram-se, mas ao se afastarem viram que todos estavam na varanda, observado a cena. Sarah corou furiosamente enquanto Draco pareceu aborrecido.

- Não há mais privacidade?! Tinha que ser casa dos Weasley...

Sarah ia reprová-lo, mas riu apenas. Ele tinha razão.

Voltaram para a casa. A mesa já estava posta. Molly chamou a todos para comer. Não só toda a família Weasley estava reunida, mas também Sabrina, Sarah, Dumbledore, Narcisa e Draco. A mesa estava farta. Havia muita variedade de pratos e bebidas. Draco aproximou-se do ouvido de Sarah e comentou, num tom de voz muito baixo para que ninguém ouvisse:

- Parece que os Weasley não passam fome, como eu dizia...

Sarah o encarou rindo e ele parecia um tanto sem graça. Ela lhe deu um leve beijo e continuou rindo. Olhou em volta. Nunca mesmo poderia imaginar aquela cena. Na verdade, nenhum deles poderiam imaginar aquela cena. Muito menos Draco e Narcisa.

Depois do almoço, os gêmeos e Rony chamaram todos para um jogo no jardim. Treinariam uns lances de quadribol. Harry, Hermione, Gina e Sarah concordaram de imediato. Rony percebeu que Draco ficou um tanto sem graça de falar algo e riu para si mesmo.

- Venha também, Malfoy. – O ruivo chamou, não acreditando no que estava fazendo. Deveria se acostumar com a idéia de ter Draco por perto.

O loiro concordou tentando parecer indiferente e correram para fora, onde o Sol iluminava. Fred e Jorge começaram a dividir os times, mas na hora de resolver onde Sarah ficaria começou uma pequena discussão. Jorge a havia escolhido primeiro, mas Fred contestou. Gina e Hermione morriam de rir.

- Não é justo. Eu também a quero no meu time.

- Mas eu escolhi primeiro, maninho. Aceite.

Jorge, inocentemente, abraçou Sarah olhando debochado para a cara do irmão. Fred a puxou e a abraçou também. Sarah tentou se afastar, mas os dois a abraçaram, deixando-a imprensada entre eles. A garota começou a rir quando olhou para a cara de Draco, que parecia não gostar nada do que vira. Os gêmeos, assim como os outros, perceberem e continuaram o abraço em grupo. Gina e Rony perceberam que o loiro encarava a cena com os dentes cerrados e preferiram interferir para evitar confusões futuras. Foram até eles e puxaram Sarah de volta.

- Seu namorado quase matou você só com um olhar. – Rony comentou ao ouvido da amiga enquanto se aproximavam de Draco

- Que nada! – Ela disse ainda rindo, mas fechou o sorriso ao ver a feição muito séria do namorado. – Eles são terríveis. – comentou com um sorriso amarelo.

- É. Terríveis... Eles parecem gostar muito de você. Por que você não fica logo com eles? – Ele, invocado, disse ainda vermelho de raiva e saiu em direção a estradinha de terra, deixando pasma.

- Você o conhece. Sabe como o Malfoy é ciumento. – Gina disse tentando tranqüilizá-la. – Vá falar com ele que tudo se resolve.

Sarah apenas concordou com a cabeça e foi na direção de onde ele havia ido, mas não o encontrou. Estranhou. Correu o olhar em volta e viu uma sombra sentada sobre uma pedra, abaixo de uma árvore, na entrada do bosque ali perto. Sorriu e correu até lá. Chegando perto viu que realmente era Draco. Foi até ele e parou na sua frente, o fitando. Ele ainda mantinha a expressão séria e chateada, evitando olhá-la nos olhos. Ela se sentou ao lado dele. Tentou segurar a mão dele, mas Draco a puxou rapidamente, apoiando-a sobre a própria perna. Sarah bufou irritada. Não tinha paciência com os caprichos dele.

- Você quer parar de palhaçada? – indagou com um tom de voz elevado. – Foi só uma brincadeira. Que bobeira a sua.

- Então vá brincar! – Também elevou a voz na direção da garota e desviou o olhar após.

- Você é ridículo, Malfoy! – Levantou-se da pedra, irritada. – Ridículo! – Saiu pisando duro em meio as folhas espalhadas na terra, mas ao dar alguns passos voltou. Sentou-se novamente. Segurou com força o queixo do rapaz e virou seu rosto na direção dela, para que ele a olhasse diretamente nos olhos. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você. Sabe por que?! Por que eu te amo, seu bobo, e não posso ficar longe de você.

Ele respirou fundo e a fitou com a expressão mais suave.

- Você me conhece. Eu sou assim. Só não quero que você fique tão animadinha com esses ruivos daqui. E nem com ninguém! – Segurou as mãos dela e deu um beijo em cada uma. – Só com um loiro.

- Eu só me animo com um loirinho... – Aproximou o rosto do dele rindo. – Um loirinho lindo...

- Eu? – Ele indagou fingindo não saber a resposta.

- É... você.

Ele riu e a abraçou apertado. Queria controlar aquele ciúme e aquela infantilidade, mas muitas vezes não conseguia.

- Desculpe-me. – pediu, com a cabeça baixa, ainda segurando as mãos dela. – Eu sou um babaca, não é?

- Aham... – Ela concordou com a cabeça ainda rindo. Deu-lhe um selinho. – Mas é o meu babaca.

Riram. Draco aproximou seu rosto do dela e a encarou profundamente. Sarah fitou os lábios do rapaz e os acariciou de leve com o dedo. Amava tanto aqueles lábios. Eram os únicos que desejava beijar por toda a sua vida. Draco arrepiou-se com a carícia e a puxou para mais perto de si. Beijou-lhe o pescoço. Depois o pé da orelha. Sarah fechou os olhos, sentindo todo o seu corpo responder aos beijos.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – disse ainda com os olhos fechados e sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo, Sarah... – Afastou os lábios do pescoço delicado dela e beijou-lhe a boca.

Beijaram-se como há tempos não faziam. Com uma paixão e ternura que só eles conheciam. Sentimentos que os controlavam por inteiros e os possuíam de tal forma que, somente quando estavam juntos, sentiam-se em paz. Precisavam cada vez mais um do outro. Precisavam cada vez mais estarem juntos. De mais nada a vida lhes valia se estivessem longe. Era como um vício. Um vicio que só lhes fazia bem. Nunca mais se separariam. Nada mais lhes atrapalharia viver aquele amor que nascera de forma tão rápida e surpreendente. Um amor especial que só eles entendiam e sentiriam até o fim de suas vidas. Juntos, aprenderam a viver a vida plenamente e a aceitar as pessoas como elas mesmo são, pois ninguém na vida é perfeito. São as qualidades e os defeitos que torna alguém especial. Disso Sarah e Draco nunca duvidariam. Eles eram prova viva daquilo. Entretanto, mais do que tudo, juntos aprenderam a amar.

N/A: Tá aí a história, gente x) Finalmente terminei de postar a fic o/ Espero que gostem xD Agradeço às lindas que deixaram reviews pra mim: Mickky, Kaliope S. Black, Lauh'Malfoy e especialmente a Gla Evans-Dumbledore, que sempre comentou xD

Obrigada a todos que leram e espero reviews ;)

Um grande beijo da Lika


End file.
